


Sun and Moon Rising: Beta Version

by naruto_fan339



Series: Sun and Moon Rising [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Breast Fucking, Clone Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Naruto Is Pregnant, Naruto in Lingerie, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, kinda slow burn, so many feeings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 227,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto_fan339/pseuds/naruto_fan339
Summary: My own take on how Naruto and Sasuke should have ended up together after the 4th Great Ninja War. Expect angst, feelings denial, smut, fluff and all the things on the part of both of these lovable fools. The main focus is their relationship and it's written in first person from Naruto's perspective and Chapter 6,8, 9, 12, 14, 16 are first person Sasuke's POV. Mixed POV's after 16!! This is my first fic ever and it's not beta'd. Please comment I would love feedback and will interact with the comments. :)I've been told this fic has a different SasuNaru vibe. ALL THE TAGS ARE TRUE. But you have to read to find out how ;) If you make it far enough, Naruto gets pregnant and it gets really fluffy and smutty and sweet. Little bit of angst here and there because we gotta keep it real.This fic is currently being rewritten. It is NOT over once you reach the last chapter. Please check out the next work in the series for the updated version.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sun and Moon Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142054
Comments: 1091
Kudos: 280
Collections: Memorable Naruto FanFics





	1. He's Alive

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has been **inspired by my work(s)** , thank you for loving my stories and ideas enough to want to write one inspired by my fics, but I ask that you please place my work as the inspiration for your story before you post (there is a tag section for this in Ao3). I've seen some people take my ideas, place it within their own work, and attempt to take full credit. Please don't do that. It's not right. No one likes being ripped off, and I would like to continue enjoying my time posting on Ao3 instead of becoming skeptical of fellow readers and writers. Thank you! Love and appreciate you all!

(Naruto's POV) 

It took every ounce of strength to turn my head to gaze at the mangled body next to me, the body that I destroyed along with my own. I knew my right arm was gone detached at my bicep, but I couldn’t focus on that now. I could see that his left arm lost at the same place. It suddenly occurred to me that there was a real possibility that we were both bleeding out right now, but I was too in shock to process. Would I even have time left before I die to say what I needed to? Would he even hear me? I strained my eyes up to his observe his chest. Perhaps he was still taking shallow breaths, but my heart sank into my stomach at the thought that he wasn’t.  


“Sasuke,” I choked out his name along with a metal liquid that could only be blood. To be honest, I wasn’t even positive that I made a sound. I watched his head turn, proof that he heard me.  


“Usuratonkachi…” he whispered clearly struggling to finish his thought. I waited on bated breath for more, not like I could even escape the situation if I wanted to but… hearing my insulting nickname brought more peace than I ever imagined especially after a near death match. “I… lost...” His slight smile was the most beautiful sight I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing. I have seen it before on seldom occasions, but not like this. No so pure, raw, and sincere.  


“You lost what? Your arm? The fight? Because we can fight again if you need more convincing,” The words came out snarkier than I intended. Damnit, I always did that. Challenged him when he was trying to open up to me. I thought about backtracking, but he responded before I had the chance.  


“Dobe, I am acknowledging you,” he chuckled. He chuckled. Before my heart sank into a dark abyss when I thought he was gone, but with such a simple gesture my heart was now rising again to the surface.  


“Oh,” I said dumbly with my gaze still focused on his smirk until he turned his head up to the sky. Was I disappointed that he turned away?  


“Why…” His voice was quieter than before and guarded. I wished I could touch him, encourage him to keep talking to me. One: so he wouldn’t pass out and two: for the selfish reason of wanting to know what he had to say, always. His lips were still parted slightly but he had not kept talking.  


“Why what, Sasuke?” I asked revealing my desperation.  


“Why would you…” his words audible only if I concentrated the surrounding nature energy to my ears to draw in the sound of his voice. “Go so far for me?” I could have sworn I saw a single tear trail down his cheek. But maybe it was just the haze of the morning mist or the glaze over my exhausted eyes. I was pretty sure he passed out after speaking, so there was no risk in telling the truth, and it was the only reason I did.  


“Because I just wanted you to understand that I would do anything for you. I love you, Sasuke.” The confession flowed like water. A smile drew to my lips. I blacked out before I had the chance to know if he heard me or replied.

I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled in a bed that was not my own in the sterile surroundings that could only be a hospital. My head pounded probably from the incessant beeping from all the machines I was hooked up to. As much as I wanted to move, my body lay rigid too weak and too sedated to cooperate. I silently begged for someone, anyone to enter the room and provide some insight into my situation. How long had I been here and unconscious? Is my right arm still missing? Oh wait, I could answer that. I moved my swollen bandaged head to confirm that indeed my arm ceased to exist. When could I leave? And above all my other questions, was Sasuke alive? I fell asleep before I could have my answers.

The second time which I presumed was a few hours later, I woke up to a nurse poking my only arm adjusting my IV. She was unfamiliar to me, but it did not stop me from prodding her.  


“How long have I been here?” My dry throat coughed out the words.  


“Ten days,” she replied. Talking to me was not high on her list of tasks.  


“Is Sasuke alive?” I managed to ask without coughing this time. Tears were prepped and ready to expel from my eye sockets at a moment’s notice.  


“I don’t know who that is.” She shuffled her feet to the computer typing something not bothering to look at me. “I’ll inform Lady Hokage that you are awake.” At least she had the courtesy to give me something to work with. Until then, all I had the strength to do was sleep. 

It was now nighttime from the best I could tell later when I opened my eyes to stare at Granny. I tried to smile but a swollen face with intense bruising was not privy to the gesture, so I widened my eyes instead hoping that Granny would comprehend my happiness.  


“Naruto, I’m glad you are awake,” her hardened expression softened a little after she spoke.  


"Granny Hokage!” My shout manifested as hoarse crack reminiscent of my once younger adolescent self. “How is Sasuke?”  


“He’s alive,” she sighed. “And stable though his AND your condition is serious. He is not awake and healing as fast as you. You can thank Kurama for your ability to heal faster.”  


“Oh my goodness! I forgot about Kurama!” It dawned on me that I haven’t heard his voice since the fight, but I could still feel his chakra coursing through me.  


“Naruto, focus. I have an important question to ask you,” she snapped her finger at me. “I have the ability to construct a prosthetic arm from some of Hasirama’s cells. Are you interested in having your right arm back?”  


“Sure…” I stammered. “Are you going to make one for Sasuke too?” The question tumbled out.  


“If he wants one and the council approves, then yes. You should be more focused on your own recovery,” her tone came off scolding although I was not sure why or what I did wrong. I was just concerned about my friend.  


“When can I see him?” I ignored her comment partly to annoy her and partly because I refused to not care about Sasuke. I knew I would recover thanks to Kurama. I had to do everything in my power to make sure Sasuke healed.  


“When you are mobile,” Tsunade replied curtly as she left the room.

The next couple weeks I channeled all my strength to weaning off my pain medication and leaving my hospital bed as much as possible. Sakura was my first visitor which mostly consisted of incoherent sobs on her part and thanking me constantly for what I did not know. Truthfully, I relaxed again when she left and never lost sight of my only goal: to see Sasuke. I sweet talked all the nurses although they rolled their eyes every time a new gift appeared. My room overflowed with flowers, sweets, and cards from friends and strangers alike to the point that the nurses started to line everything along the wall on the floor. Eventually, my favorite red headed nurse with delicate, manicured hands looked up Sasuke’s room number against her better judgement which she repeated to me several times. I promised her I would not blab that she was the one who told me. She threw me a doubtful glance, but I insisted she had nothing to worry about since I never go back on my word. I found myself reciting room 339 over and over like a prayer. The day I was discharged from the hospital, I marched down the hall and stood frozen in front of Sasuke’s room knowing it was past visiting hours and that my selfish need to see him trumped following any rules. I used my only arm to open the door refraining from hopefully drawing too much attention and slipped inside unnoticed. The sight before me jarred me. Was this what I looked like weeks ago? No, I probably looked worse At least Sasuke’s face was mostly unscathed minus a few cuts. I stalked over to his side gutted with the realization that if it were not for the tube down his throat, he would not be breathing. His hair grew long enough so that his normally choppy bangs now covered his eyes. Without thinking, I pushed them to the side as if he could look up and to see me hovering over him. I marveled at his pale complexion looking oddly peaceful, but tears welled up in my eyes anyway.  


“Oh Sasuke, what did I do to you?” I knelt down and considered holding his hand, but I chickened out and brushed my fingers over his knuckles instead. Tears trickled down my face to their final resting place on his hand. They streamed faster and harder like a river when I noticed shackles around his wrist chaining him to the railing on the bed. Fueled with rage and searing with Kurama’s chakra that I should have under control, if the fox was not currently dormant inside of me, I flew out of his room and grabbed the first nurse who dared to pass by me.  


“Why is he chained up in there like some dog?” I growled. The nurse looked at me fearful and without answers. I let go of her and slowed my breathing unaware that I was practically hyperventilating.  
I must have passed out because when I woke up, I was in my childhood studio apartment, specifically my bed. My home, I guess. It had been so long since I had been here, it felt like I was an outsider who broke in.  


“Oh you are awake now,” a familiar voice called from the kitchen banging around in the cupboard.  


“Shikamaru! Is that you? What are you doing here?” I sat up to grip the cup of tea he brought me taking a small sip only to remember that I am not the biggest fan of tea, but I swallowed it anyway.  


“Well, after the scene you caused in the hospital scaring a nurse half to death, I decided to drag your ass back here until you collect yourself,” he said in his usual raspy monotone.  


“Oh yeah… I feel bad about that. But they chained him up Shikamaru! He only has one arm does he really need handcuffs?” I counted to ten in my head and blinked rapidly to hold my composure.  


“Naruto,” Shikamaru sat beside me putting his hand on my shoulder, the good one. “You have to understand… That Sasuke…” Even in his own genius, he searched for words. “Is still a criminal. What he did prior to the war is not forgiven… Just look at yourself and what he did to you…”  
I stood up running my only hand through my hair processing. “He’s a hero. We wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Sasuke. And I fought him back, and I would do it again.”  


“While that is true… Before that…” Shikamaru started again, but I put my hand up signaling an end to this pointless conversation, but he continued, “I admire you, Naruto. The lengths that you go for him. But just try and understand the feelings of the rest of the village. You still want to become Hokage don’t you?” I nodded. But, I only wanted to become Hokage if it meant the village could accept Sasuke, right?


	2. I Have A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems like a jumbled mess to me because it's meant to be a set up for what's to come. There are some time skips involved but nothing too major.

Adjustment back to a normal routine proved more difficult than even my optimism could handle. And, adding the fact that I only had one arm to the mix made it even more frustrating. Fortunately, my surgery was only five days away now. I bided my time seeing friends and doing more resting than I ever had in my life. As much as I enjoyed the company of those closest to me, I was sick of bumming out on the couch all the time doing nothing. It occurred to me that I had yet to see Kakashi Sensei since I had been discharged, but I did not take it personally since he was the presiding Hokage after all. A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts and out of my bed.  


“Oh hey, Sakura.” I rubbed my eyes pretending to have just woken up even though I was dressed in normal clothes.  


“Lord Sixth has summoned you to the Hokage’s office.” She stared at me with an unreadable expression.  


“Really?” I smiled trying to contain my excitement which was short lived considering I was not going out a mission with my surgery looming on the horizon.  


“Like right now Naruto,” Sakura rolled her eyes clearly frustrated with me as always.  


“Right, right. Should I bring anything?”  


“Uh, no. Just go.”  


“Are you coming too?” I asked.  


“No,” she replied already turning away from me not checking to see if I was indeed leaving.  


“Okay. Bye Sakura.” I sprinted as fast as my weak legs would take me to the center of town. I wanted to get there as quickly as possible, but I also had a new-found problem of having to avoid people. People used to avoid me because they were afraid of Kurama which made them afraid of me. Now, it was the opposite, everyone wanted to interact with me. I could not go anywhere without being showered with praise and affirmations. I even signed my name on pieces of paper for little kids. Who does that? I’ve considered disguising myself in public, but truthfully, I loved the attention, free food and discounts I received even if I felt unworthy of such adoration. Ashamed at how out of shape I was, I collected my breath before tapping on the door to the Hokage’s Office.  


“I know you are out there, Naruto. Come in.”  


“Kakashi Sensei!” I exclaimed still exhaling all of the breath from my lungs.  


“You look well, Naruto.” Kakashi looked at me cordially. His appearance remained mostly unchanged since the great war minus the lack of the sharingan in his left eye, which I still had trouble getting used to.  


“So do you, Sensei. I mean Lord Sixth.”  


“I would really rather you don’t call me that,” he sighed heavily and rested his elbows on his desk piled with papers in organized stacks.  


“Really? But-”  


“Let’s get to business, shall we? Take a seat, Naruto.” His tone and invitation to sit caused a lump in my throat. I mentally ran through a checklist in my head of recent actions that needed reprimand. “You are not in trouble.” Could Kakashi read my thoughts? How did he know?  


“Oh okay. I got kinda worried there for a second dattebayo.” I laughed.  


“I have some news for you, but you have to promise to try and relax okay?” His tone made it sound like he already lost faith in me. I straightened up in my seat to coax him into believing otherwise. He simply kept staring.  


“Okay. I am chill. What’s up? Is it about my surgery?”  


“No, that is still on according to my talks with Lady Tsunade. Sasuke is awake.” As soon as he let sentence off his tongue and into the air, I clammed up. Since when am I at a loss for words? I had so many questions, I did not even know where to begin so Kakashi, again, seemed to read my mind and answered them for me. “You cannot see him yet, but you probably can get clearance before your surgery.”  


“Clearance?” the word sent a chill down my spine.  


“Yes. Sasuke did not wake quietly. He is mostly sedated for his own safety. He also isn’t really willing to talk. Maybe he will talk to you, so I can arrange a time for you to see him before your surgery.”  


“Yes please!” I nodded in earnest.  


“Naruto…” an edge of warning trailed in his voice. “He does not want to be here, in Konoha… I do not know when he will be getting out of the hospital, but it is very likely that the village elders will demand that he be sent to prison…”  


“You would lock him up?” The air around me became thick, and I stood up as if I were able to grab it and throw it at Kakashi. “Those bastards, after all they did to him, his clan, his brother. They think they can lock him up? And you would let them?” The sharpness in my own words caught me by surprise. Where was Kurama when I needed him? Even so, I needed the old Kurama, full of rage and hatred as the demon fox, so he wouldn’t do much in the way of helping me right now.  


“Easy, Naruto. This is not what I want either.” Kakashi’s voice was too level for me to believe him fully.  


“You are the Hokage. I expect you to choose a different method for Sasuke,” I snarled.  


“Sasuke wants to be in prison, Naruto. He thinks he deserves it. He is willing.”  


“He doesn’t deserve that! Hasn’t he been through enough? He saved the world. We would all still be trapped in that Infinite Tsukuyomi or Kaguya would have destroyed the world if it wasn’t for Sasuke.”  


“You should talk to him then. I am willing to pardon him if he pledges his allegiance to Konoha and still wants to serve as a shinobi, but ultimately Naruto, it is up to Sasuke what path he chooses,” Kakashi said quietly.  


“He always chooses wrong,” I muttered under my breath. “I would like to see him tomorrow.”  


“I will arrange it with the hospital. Expect a message delivered to you this evening.” I turned my heel to exit the room.  


“One more thing Naruto. He doesn’t want the prosthetic arm either…” I heard Kakashi’s words as I walked out the door. All of this was complete bullshit. That bastard would have to be difficult.

The room number remained unchanged. I nodded to the nurse as she let me in hoping that she was not the one I assaulted which seemed like ages ago. Sasuke was sitting up in bed looking like a shell of his normal self. His skin was sallow, and his usual muscular physique waned. His left eye was closed hiding his rinnegan while his right eye black as night seemed to not even track my entrance into the room. He was clearly influenced by whatever drugs they were giving him and still shackled to the bed. His hair was disheveled but shorter than I expected. Had someone cut his hair? Has anyone else seen him? He did not even look coherent enough to speak to me and made no effort to even open his mouth since I walked in. His gaze was in front of him but not focused just in a daze.  


“Hey Sas…” I spoke carefully as I walked toward him like he was a deer in the forest I did not want to scare off. He tilted his chin up to look at me before putting his head back down.  


“They sent you, huh,” his voice was ragged.  


“Nobody sent me anywhere teme. I wanted to see you before…” he looked at me again this time with feigned interest. “I went into surgery.” That was true. I did want to see him before surgery though I never thought deeply about why. “I was told you were awake. I would have come here every day, but the hospital would not let me. I kinda pissed off one of the nurses dattebayo,” I tried to lighten the mood, but Sasuke insisted on keeping it a bleak affair.  


“Surgery for?” his eyes slowly raked over to my missing arm.  


“Yeah. Kakashi told me you don’t want one,” I spoke concealing my judgement.  


“Hn.” Sasuke nodded.  


“Why don’t you want one Sasuke? Do you not trust Granny?” I boldly pulled up a chair next to his bedside so he would not have to strain to talk loudly.  


“I don’t deserve one,” He stated while looking down at the blanket.  


“How can you say that?” I wanted to reach over and touch him, any part of him. He looked like he needed comfort, but even his inebriated state, I was convinced he could lash out at me, so I put my hand in my lap instead.  


“Because Naruto. I have done a lot of terrible things.” He flashed both of his eyes at me. The swirling purple glow of the rinnegan was striking as ever. “Not everyone thinks I am…” His voice trailed off. “I’m tired now,” he whispered.  


“Sasuke, we are not done talking. Please stay awake a little longer,” I begged not caring how desperate I sounded. I watched his left eye shut again. “Just please don’t go to prison. We will work something out. Kakashi agreed…” It was not worth finishing my sentence since his head crashed against the pillow and he fell asleep instantly. I watched him for a few minutes in silence before I rested my hand on top of his. “I will figure it out.” A nurse came in to escort me out of the room after I stole one final glance at his resting figure.

Six weeks after my surgery, my recovery was progressing smoothly. Adapting to the new arm was not the easiest task, but it was still better than the alternative. Kakashi had informed me that once Sasuke was released from the hospital he was taken to prison. He technically was not allowed visitors, but I never stopped bugging Kakashi to let me see him as much as I never stopped encouraging him to talk to the village elders about his release. I wanted to speak to them myself but Kakashi insisted that my hot-headed nature would do more harm than good. I suppose I could not disagree.  


“Sensei, I came up with a new plan,” I stormed into the Hokage’s office without an appointment on a random Thursday afternoon.  


“By all means, make yourself at home, Naruto.” I noticed Kakashi’s exasperated tone with me was permanent at this point, but it did not deter me in the least.  


“One day, I will be when I am Hokage ‘ttebayo! You know how you can’t convince the elders to release Sasuke because you don’t know what to do with him? Like where will he stay? Turns out, I have the solution.” I leaned over his desk waiting for him to goad me to continue. When he gave no reply, I revealed my plan, “He can stay with me!” I have a new place big enough for both of us, and my arm is healed so I can look after him. If the village is worried about Sasuke being a threat, who better than to keep an eye on him than the only person who can do a damn thing about it if he acts out of line. But I really wish the village would stop seeing him as someone who is ready to destroy it any minute,” I let out a breath. Kakashi stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before replying.  


“That is not the worst idea you have ever had,” he said.  


“Really? When can we let him out? I’ll get my place ready!”  


“Not so fast Naruto… I have to go over it with the council, and Sasuke has to agree to it.”  


“Why wouldn’t he? He’s in prison. How could living with me be worse than prison?” I asked genuinely confused.  


“You’ll just have to ask him yourself when you see him. Let me talk to the council and I will get back to you.”  


“What are you waiting for? Call them up right now Sensei!” I took the liberty to sit in the chair across from his desk.  


“I will… But Naruto, you need another hobby... Sasuke isn’t going anywhere, and doesn’t want to, so don’t get your hopes up.”  


“Sasuke is my best friend not a hobby! And I’ll talk some sense into him, or I’ll knock it into him. One of the two.” Kakashi sighed then shooed me out of his office. I felt hopeful for the first time since seeing Sasuke before my surgery. I wanted to celebrate the only way I knew how: ramen. I strolled to Ichiraku and bumped Sakura along the way.  


“Watch where you are going!” she yelled. “Oh Naruto, it’s you... Sorry.” She apologized hastily.  


“Hey Sakura! I’m going to get some lunch. Want to join me? My treat!” I smiled at her brightly.  


“Sure, I guess. I have time before my shift at the hospital. But DON’T think this is a date,” she warned. I threw my hands up defensively.  


“No, no. I just didn’t want to eat lunch alone and I ran into you, so it’s the least I could do.” If I am being honest, I haven’t had a crush on Sakura for a while now. Maybe I outgrew it? Or perhaps after her fake love confession to me, I realized she would never share my feelings since she only ever had eyes for Sasuke. But I was beginning to have doubts. Since he was locked in prison, she never talked about him. Maybe she had given up on him. Or now since he was an ex rouge ninja and not the popular guy in school, he lost his appeal. I did not have the guts to ask her directly. We sat down and Teuchi greeted us both warmly. He knew what I wanted so he just asked Sakura. I watched her avoid my gaze. She probably thought that I was still pining over her when actually, I was getting date invitations constantly from girls I did not even know existed. I did not have time or money to take dozens of girls on dates though, and I had other priorities.  


“Are you dating anyone Sakura?” I blurted out searching for conversation.  


“Why would you ask me that? I told you that I am not interested in you, Naruto,” she hissed.  


“No, you misunderstand. I was not asking because I want to date you. I was just trying to make conversation.”  


“Maybe I am, maybe I am not. It’s none of your business.” She sipped on her glass of water instead of looking at me. A group of young teenage girls approached us right on cue to stifle the awkwardness but only made the situation more awkward when they fawned all over me arguing over which one of them was going to ask me out. I diffused the situation by signing a few autographs and broke the news that they were too young for me to date them. They scurried off. “Wipe that dopey grin off your face. You love the attention. Maybe I should be the one asking you if you are dating,” Sakura rolled her eyes at me playfully.  


“Me? I don’t have time for that! Besides, who would want someone with a fake arm?” I laughed at my own insecurity then stuffed my face with more ramen.  


“How do you not have time? This is the most downtime you have ever had in your life. And you just got put up in a nice penthouse suite that I still haven’t seen yet.” The edge in her tone caused me to lean back expecting a punch that never came.  


“Sorry about that. I have been focused on conditioning my new arm and…” I let my sentence trail off not even sure myself where it was going.  


“And what? You are seeing someone aren’t you? I knew it! Is it Hinata?” Sakura looked at me puzzled.  


“No, no. I really am not I promise! Does she still even like me?” I asked clueless not caring either way.  


“How should I know? Haven’t you seen her since your release?” Come to think of it, I haven’t. Hinata visited me before I was discharged the first time, but I haven’t seen her since my surgery. The visit consisted of her blushing a lot and bringing me a bouquet of flowers.  


“No… I guess I am surprised that she hasn’t made an attempt to see me…”  


“So vain as usual. You can reach out to people too, Naruto.”  


“Hey! I was the one who is treating you to lunch!” I pulled out the same green frog wallet I had been carrying since I was small and set two tickets on the counter. “Thank you Teuchi!! I’ll see you next time.”  


“I’m just saying that maybe she is waiting for you to talk to her. Thank you for the lunch. I have to get to the hospital.” Sakura announced as she stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. I mulled over her words before saying goodbye. Did I want to talk to Hinata? What did I even have to say to her? Would she even talk back?

Later that evening, I received a messenger bird from Kakashi instructing me to arrive at the prison tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp. I groaned at the thought of being there that early but decided not to complain if it meant seeing Sasuke. That much was progress. A shockwave jolted through me at the thought of seeing him giving me a burst of energy. So, I deep cleaned my whole apartment to prepare for his arrival. Then I laid in my bed watching the ceiling fan oscillate until I passed out. My alarm clanked the next morning causing me to surge out of bed still wearing the same clothes as the night before. I changed into the same but clean black shirt with orange seams and black jogger pants before leaving my place for the prison. I was thoroughly inspected by guards before I was led down a dark, damp hall to an isolated cell without windows. Nerves crept up as I realized I did not know what to expect from someone being trapped in this place for a month even if that person was Sasuke. The guard unlocked the cell and told me that I have thirty minutes with him and that will be watching us. I nodded and stepped inside. Sasuke was huddled in the corner on the rickety bed with his knees pulled to his chest. I was overwhelmed to see him to say the least. I was not sure how close to him I could get but I walked towards him refraining from sitting on the bed since it looked like it could break from the weight of both of us.  


“Hey Sasuke,” I spoke gently and realized I was holding back tears. He did not look up at me or respond to me initially.  


“I know why you are here. I’m not leaving, so save your breath.”  


“Why?” It was the only thing I could think to say.  


“Because I don’t deserve freedom, Naruto.” He raised his right eye to make eye contact with me for a second before he looked down again.  


“How long do you plan on punishing yourself?” I asked angrily. His shoulders gave the faintest shrug.  


“Kakashi will pardon you. I told him you can stay with me. It sure beats this place.” I examined the concrete walls that enclosed the small room. No wonder he was depressed.  


“I told you I don’t deserve it.”  


“Just agree to come stay with me,” I pleaded. “If it’s really that bad, you can get locked up in here again. I know you aren’t a threat to the village anymore. You won’t do anything to hurt anyone. You aren’t your past, Sasuke. None of us are.” He looked at me with sad eyes. He did not agree but he also did not oppose. “If you do not say no then I am going to take it as a yes and tell Kakashi you agreed to be released.” Sasuke said nothing and laid on the bed turned away from me. I soaked in my last few minutes in his presence, but I had my answer. I would take him home with me.


	3. Stay Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this as I write which happens to be fast at the moment. haha This is a much longer chapter that I had a lot of fun writing. Mostly little moments so far. I wouldn't call this fic a slow burn because I am too impatient for that, but I really want to build their relationship. I like the duality of Sasuke being a character who is both alpha and beta. He definitely has his beta moments in here where he leans on Naruto to take care of him. But he is also showing his alpha side that makes Naruto feel inferior. It's what I have loved about them as a ship. Neither is truly just a "top" or a "bottom" to me so that is what I am working towards. If you see that too please let me know :)

A member of the ANBU was instructed to teleport Sasuke to my place sometime in the middle of the night. Kakashi and the council decided it was the most appropriate course of action since his pardoning was not official. Parading him through the streets chained or unchained felt distasteful and could spark a reaction from him. While it was more inconvenient for me, the decision was made with the villagers and Sasuke at the forefront, so I did not mind. Against my better judgment, I did not nap during the day. I was tired, but the adrenaline of his arrival kept me awake. I had no idea what to expect as far as his attitude, which made me nervous; I could only hope he would be in as good as a mood as I was. I found myself pacing around the living room. Every light was on in the penthouse so nothing could catch me by surprise. I glanced at the time: 10:28pm, which was still probably too early for him to show up. All of my friends knew that he would be released and staying with me. The reactions I received from everyone were expected: Shikamaru was wary, Sakura was supportive but did not seem as interested in Sasuke as I would have thought, Ino was too busy sucking face with Sai these days to care enough about Sasuke. Her exact response was “good luck with that”, Lee filled me with encouragement (in hindsight too much), Shino nodded and said “cool”, Choji asked when the three of us could go out for barbeque and if I would pay, Kiba scoffed at the notion that I would host someone in my home who nearly killed me, and Hinata approved with her same blush and meek voice that she always spoke to me with. As prepared as I was, I still jolted when I heard the whoosh of the ANBU guard and Sasuke come in. With his rinnegan, Sasuke could have easily done it himself if he was physically able, but he was forbidden from using any jutsu until he was reinstated as a shinobi. The ANBU member that I did not recognize gave me a head nod and vanished instantly leaving Sasuke hunched over in the middle of my living room. Since he looked unstable, I tucked him underneath my shoulder on his right side. He draped his arm over me essentially rendering himself dead weight for me to carry. I was trying to get back in shape, but he was heavier than I expected even though he appeared a lot thinner than he used to be. I could not tell if he was asleep and did not want to wake him if he was, so I silently dragged him to my room. At least he was dressed in his own clothes: black pants, and a grey shirt with a grey vest. I set him down on my bed as carefully as I could. He was watching me with his right eyelid half open, so that answered my question. His left eye was hidden underneath his bangs. I gave him a soft smile. 

“Sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch,” I took off his shoes and tucked him under the covers. I did not expect him to comply so easily. It unnerved me if I was being honest, but maybe he was just too tired to protest. I knew how exhausted I was, so I could only imagine that a little over a month in prison must have taken a toll on him mentally and physically since I saw the bed he was forced to sleep on. His visible eye was closed before I turned off the light. I shuffled my feet back to the living room and collapsed on the couch falling into a restless asleep. 

The next morning, I got up early to make breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs and burnt toast. I wondered if Sasuke was a better cook than me considering it would not take much to be an improvement. Kakashi told me that I could start shadowing him at the Hokage’s Office while I got worked on getting my strength back to take on missions. He thought it would be useful for me to observe the day to day operations of the Hokage since that was still my goal. He was kind enough though to give me the rest of the week off to get Sasuke settled at my place. He must have suspected that the transition would not be easy. I heard rustling in the bedroom and the toilet flush, so I knew Sasuke was awake. When he wandered into the kitchen, he stared at me blankly and sat at the table. I brought him food and he silently picked up the toast and nibbled on it. He pushed the plate away after barely taking a few bites and stood up and went back into the bedroom. I did not want to bother him, but I needed to go in my room to piss and take a shower. My assumption was correct he was curled up in my bed with his head poking out of the covers. He was not asleep, but he looked serene laying there. I missed my bed last night and a part of me wanted to lay on the other side next to him and drift off into a more soothing sleep. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” I announced to him out of courtesy. He blinked at me as if that classified as a response. I closed the door, stripped down and let the water cascade down my body. My prosthetic arm was getting stronger as I used it easily to lather soap all over my body. I hoped I could talk Sasuke into getting one while he was here. I did not let my mind wander into where he would go if he wasn’t here and how long would he stay here. Once I stepped out of the shower, I quickly knotted a towel around my waist and let the steam out of the bathroom flood into the bedroom as I rifled through my drawers to get clean clothes. If I had planned this better, I would not have needed to come out here, but planning ahead was not my strong suit. Sasuke was still awake and tracked my movements carefully. I felt awkward with him watching me walk around in my towel. I wasn’t naked but it felt like I was with how intently he was staring at me. I diffused the situation the only way I knew how, talking. “I left out a towel if you want to shower now or later. Whenever really. I’ll be out of here soon if you want to go back to sleep. I noticed you did not eat a lot for breakfast… I know I am a terrible cook. I can go grocery shopping if you tell me what you like to eat. Or we can order in for a while since I have plenty of money.” I figured my long-winded rambling must have garnished some verbal response, but a nod was all I got in return. I was not sure what he was agreeing to, but I smiled and disappeared back in the bathroom to finish assembling myself for the day. When I came out again, Sasuke had not moved an inch and his gaze had not changed. He looked at me with a glimmer in his eye that was not there before. 

“Let me know if you need anything. You can talk to me, okay? I am probably going to go out for awhile to get some groceries and other supplies for us,” I turned around to leave when I heard him whisper. 

“Stay.” 

“You want me to stay? Sure, I don’t have to go anywhere right away. I’ll stay.” I laughed nervously. I had the sudden desire again to walk over and touch him. Why did I want to touch him? He just looked so innocent so unlike the stoic Sasuke I was accustomed to. I was not sure if he wanted me to stay in the same room or just in the apartment in general. To prolong making that decision, I changed in the bathroom putting on my loose grey jogger pants and my favorite orange hoodie since running errands no longer became the plan for the day. I felt like I was walking in a fashion show for him when I came out in a different outfit than before. He made no comment at the change in my attire. “Do you want to sleep? I can go in a different room, but I promise I won’t leave the apartment,” I offered. 

“Stay here,” his voice was childlike. Who knew the addition of one more word than before could have such a dramatic effect on the outcome? Knots formed in my stomach. Maybe I was just hungry again. I made yet another dubious decision to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew where I was and made no comment just cautiously watched me. I noticed the deep, dark circles under his eyes. If I had to guess, he probably had not slept well or at all in the last month. I did not spend much time examining my own appearance, but I knew I had not fully recovered since the war or my surgery either. I definitely needed more sleep. After playing a non-official staring contest for some time, long enough for the sun to change positions in the room, I needed to lie down so I tossed my joggers next to the bed leaving me in just my boxers to prevent myself from overheating. My body temperature always ran hot. I blame Kurama although I have no clue if the fox spirit was the actual reason. I crawled underneath the comforter on the other side of the queen-sized bed keeping my distance. In this moment, I regretted not going with the king size bed. I did not feel like I was encroaching on his space, but I guessed he thought so even if he didn’t move farther away. I rolled over to my side and flung my good arm across his body forgetting that the bed was not just mine to sprawl out in. He made no comment. In fact, his eyes were closed and his breathing light and steady. He was sleeping for probably the first time in a long time. The sight of him relaxed put me at ease where I fell asleep moments later. 

I startled awake with no concept of how long I had been asleep. I removed the arm I had strewn across Sasuke causing him to wake up immediately. 

“Hey Sas,” I said groggily. “What time is it? The alarm clock is on your side of the bed.” 

“It’s 12:30,” he replied softly. 

“In the middle of the night?” I panicked. 

“No dobe, it’s light outside.” His sleepy baritone voice was so endearing although I could not tell him that. The fact that it was the middle of the day made even less sense because we fell asleep in the afternoon. “

What the hell. We slept all through the night and the morning too… I didn’t even move.” I said aloud shocked. The rumbling of my stomach made me aware of how hungry I was. “Are you hungry?” 

“Hn,” he replied. 

“We both need to eat. I’ll get something delivered. Do you want to shower?” 

“No,” his answer was definite. 

“But… you have been sleeping for over twelve hours…. I’ll show you how my shower works. Or I have a bathtub if you prefer that.” 

“Hn.” 

“Okay, I’ll get a bath started for you.” 

“I can do it myself. You don’t need to baby me,” he snapped catching me off guard considering how docile he has been. 

“Right. Sorry. I just know this isn’t your place, so I just wanted to be helpful,” I said trying not to sound as defeated as I felt. 

“I’ll let you know if I need help.” He stood up slowly. I could tell he was dehydrated and lacking energy. I probably would have to help him take a bath at this rate. I ordered us bento boxes from a good local place which should arrive in thirty minutes. I stood up forgetting that I was still in my boxers. He twisted to look at me, and I blushed for some reason. With his change in attitude, I expected him to say lash out at me, but he turned around anticlimactically and closed the door to the bathroom. I could hear the water filling up the tub, so I felt content to leave the room knowing he would be okay. I slipped my jogger pants back on and gulped down a glass of water and took inventory of the food I had stocked in the refrigerator. When the delivery person knocked on my door, I signed an autograph for the young guy, tipped him, and took the food inside. Without thinking, I opened the bedroom door to let Sasuke know the food was here only to see him standing in front of me in a towel tied extra low on his waist that it made me choke on whatever words I planned to say. Water droplets glistened on his still chiseled but thinner chest. The sight of his arm should have stunned me more than anything, but the presence of him as a whole made me go numb. 

“Do you knock?” He questioned me rightfully so. 

“I’m sorry. I… am used to living alone… I…” I stumbled still forgetting what I even came in to say trying to focus on anything but his body. Heat built up in my cheeks. I knew I was blushing and couldn’t stop from burning. 

“What did you need?” His tone more approachable now. He took another towel to his hair as the other slid even more precariously down his hips revealing his v lines. 

“The food is here,” I croaked. 

“You sound unsure,” he smirked at me. If saving mental pictures were possible, I took a snapshot of that smirk combined with his physique and filed it away in a do not ever delete folder. 

“No, I am sure. That is what I came in here to tell you before you sniped at me,” I crossed my arms and huffed sneaking peaks at him in between my fake outrage. 

“Alright. I’ll get there sooner if you get out.” Yesterday he was calm and needy. Today he was sarcastic and arrogant. I guess this new Sasuke would take some getting used to. When he emerged into the kitchen, his jet-black hair was in its familiar and beloved duck butt spiked style with his long bangs still angled perfectly over his rinnegan. His shirt was different: long sleeved and navy blue with a zipper all the way down the front. His chest was partly exposed. His pants were black and unassuming. He looked healthier post shower. I passed him over his bento box. He nodded and we both ate in silence, which normally would have killed me, but I had enough to think about. Like what the hell were we going to do for the rest of the day since neither of us were tired and we had about five hours left of daylight. He was in no condition to start training yet. I decided not to press him about any sensitive topics yet like his pardoning, his arm, or his ninja status. I assumed he would not want to be around other people considering I was not even sold that he wanted to be around me. 

“I don’t have to work today or tomorrow,” I offered. He looked up at me and nodded. “We could go somewhere if you want to. Or we could stay here.” 

“Hn. Doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Hey, you like tomatoes, right?” I tried not to sound too excited. He shook his head yes. “I know a spot where they grow not too far from here. We can get some if you want. We won’t have to go the market or see anyone. It’s just on the outskirts of the village.” He looked at me curiously and considered my offer carefully. 

“Alright.” He continued chewing. I finished my meal fast, so I cleaned up and waited for him to get done eating. I needed a plan for us to leave the village unnoticed by people. “Do you think you can leap on rooftops?” He raised his brow at me. “I’m just thinking of ways that you can avoid seeing people.” He nodded graciously. I could tell because it was different than his other nods. He bowed his head deeper and had a soft look in his eye. “Okay great! Let’s go!” I had the urge to take his hand but chose to let him go ahead of me. I had never been on my roof before, and I had to admit the view was stunning. Maybe I should come up here more often especially at night to stargaze. I wonder if Sasuke would be interested in doing that too. He stood next to me and we daydreamed for a few minutes until he broke the silence. 

“So, this is it huh? This view is your consolation prize for everything this shitty village put you through?” His tone was as acidic as a lemon. What changed between his cordial demeanor while in my apartment to this? I did not understand. 

“What do you mean? I bought it Sasuke.” 

“Yeah with the money they gave you for saving their asses in the war. Doesn’t it bother you to think about the way they used to look at you?” He stared at me waiting for my answer. The wind blew his hair out of his eyes causing his rinnegan to become visible, his gaze that much more penetrating. 

“I suppose… I never really thought about it,” I lied. The truth is I had thought about it, but I did not fault any single person for what they did not understand. Hell, I did not understand it either at the time. 

“Well, you should. Let’s go before I change my mind.” 

We did not speak as we maneuvered on top of the buildings of the village, but we also were not close either. He lagged behind me, and every few seconds I found myself turning my head to make sure he was still following me. His sour mood made me want to go home, but I chose to think positively that he would come around once we got there. I stopped once we got to the clearing. We were about a half a kilometer west of Naka River. He abruptly halted behind me. Both of us were more out of breath than we should be. I could hardly wait to start training again especially with him. I almost commented on it, but he was kneeling down examining the tomato plants. He picked a few ripe ones then lounged in the grass looking peaceful again. I plucked some tomatoes of my own and sat next to him wanting to speak but not sure how he would receive it. We watched the clouds go by slowly for a while before my ass got sore from sitting on the ground and the sun started to fade into the horizon. “Ready to go back?” I asked. He nodded and we carried our tomatoes back to my apartment. 

I spent the evening trying to look busy until it was socially acceptable to go to sleep. He spent it following me around as I pretended to do random chores. He reminded me of the way Akamaru is always at Kiba’s side, but I did not dare say that out loud because I knew it would hurt his ego. I changed into a tee shirt to sleep in and offered him one, which of course, he denied. 

“I’ll take the couch again. Sleep in my bed,” I said as I brushed my teeth. 

“No,” he said firmly taking me by surprise. 

“Sasuke, you are my guest. You aren’t going to sleep on the couch.” He eyed me from the doorway until I met his gaze, then he sheepishly looked down at the marble tile. It was then I understood. He wanted me to sleep in the bed with him. I hoped my breathing was not too obviously erratic as I scrunched my shirt near my chest. “Okay. I’ll just sleep next to you then,” I said just above a whisper. Content, he walked away. I looked at myself in the mirror and forced myself to count to ten. It didn’t mean anything. Right? He probably was just being nice. It had nothing to do with me at all. When I walked into the room, he was standing in the middle of it looking lost. 

“Do you have anything to read?” he asked. 

“Uh, like a book?” I laughed nervously. 

“Yes dobe,” he rolled his eyes in a non-menacing way, so I relaxed my shoulders. 

“No, but we can get you some books to read while you are here,” I suggested. 

“Hn,” he said as he slid past me to go to the bathroom. He was only wearing his boxers. I tightened my jaw closed and went to the side of the bed I slept on previously not minding that it was my usual side of the bed. I tried to shut my eyes and sleep before he came back, but I failed considering I was not even that tired from sleeping for so long the night before. I felt his weight sink into the bed. Should I say something? Did he want to talk to me? 

“What do you want to do tomorrow? I know Sakura will probably want to stop by and visit.” 

“Okay,” he shifted so that his back was facing me. 

“I’ll let her know. Maybe we can have her over for dinner. Do you want to see anyone else?” 

“Not really,” he mumbled. 

“Okay. I’ll let you go to sleep. Goodnight.” He said something between a response and a groan. I accepted it as progress that I had not gotten on his nerves too much yet. 

I thought I was dreaming when I heard shouting. Once I committed to listening, I realized that I was not dreaming, Sasuke was the one disturbed in his sleep. He was shaking too. I panicked not knowing how to calm him down. I gripped him tightly in my arms. His body convulsed as I tried to restrain him from moving. I expected him to be sweating but the opposite was the case. He was freezing. Luckily, I was warm. “Sas, you are having a nightmare. It is not real,” I whispered in his ear over and over praying he wouldn’t mistake me for the horrible alternate reality he was living in his dream. Watching him struggle and writhe in agony hurt me. I spooned him as tight as I could until he finally stopped. He never woke up, but the dream seemed to have passed after several minutes because his breathing evened, and he ceased shaking. It was over, but I strangely wanting to keep holding him. His skin was so soft yet strong. Plus, he was still cold. And what if he had another bad dream? That should be enough justification to continue holding him. I nestled my head between his shoulder blades and drifted off to sleep. I opened my eyes surprised to see myself still cuddling him my body pressed against his back and my arm draped over him. There was a problem though… I was rock hard with my dick pressed right above his ass. I thought about pulling away quickly, but that would probably startle him awake. My next idea was to just will it to go away. It’s natural since it is early in the morning… So it did not mean anything even if I was curled up against him. I decided on the path of least resistance and just lay there pretending to be asleep hoping my morning wood magically went away. My desire was short lived when he pressed his body against mine, I assumed unintentionally grinding on my dick, probably hoping to free himself from my grip. I rolled on my back bracing myself for impact. 

“Naruto?” Instead of angry, he sounded sleepy. It was my favorite Sasuke voice for sure. 

“I’m sorry. You had a nightmare last night and….” I searched for the appropriate description that avoided the obvious. “It was the only way I could get you to stop,” I said quietly. 

“I know,” he said. Always a few words, always a huge impact. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”Wait, did he say sorry? How do I follow that up? 

“Uh, don’t worry about it. I was just concerned.” I tried to laugh but it sounded more like an obscure animal noise. “Does that happen often?” I asked. 

“Yes.” He turned over on his back looking at the ceiling. I rotated to lay on my side to face him. “Don’t feel like you have to do anything about it though,” he whispered almost as if he did not want me to hear it. 

“I don’t mind. I felt bad. You seemed to be reliving something awful. But you don’t have to talk about it.” He shifted his head to look at me with an expression so vulnerable and delicate I inhaled sharply 

“I am going to take a bath,” he broke the silence. 

“Why don’t you take showers?” I asked curiously. 

“Because it is kind of difficult to wash my back with only one arm. You should know,” he sneered. And just as mysteriously as sweet Sasuke arrived, he disappeared with a puff of smoke all thanks to the ignorance I had no excuse for. I lay in bed at a loss for words feeling stupid. Fortunately, the exchange killed my boner. 

After getting dressed and eating, I left a serving of eggs and toast out on the table for him before I trotted off to the bookstore. I wanted to give him space especially since I still felt embarrassed over my blunder with the shower comment. I figured maybe I could bribe sweet Sasuke back with a present in the form of books. Winning back affection with presents sounded like a good idea at the time. The main bookstore in Konoha was near Ichiraku. A bookstore, no surprise to anyone, was not my scene. I spent all my years at the Academy avoiding reading of any kind. It occurred to me as soon as I walked in to the dusty, nook of a place that I had no idea what Sasuke even liked to read. My eyes scanned all the books packed on every shelf feeling a little lightheaded and overwhelmed. 

“Can I help you?” A sweet voice accompanied by a wrinkled face and cracked glasses asked from around the corner. Her short stature peered up at me and her eyes widened from under the lenses. “Do my eyes deceive me, child? Is that really you? The hero of Konoha?” She beamed. 

“It’s just Naruto but thank you.” I tucked my bandaged arm behind my head and winced. 

“What an honor it is to have you here. Please choose whatever you like, on the house.” 

“No, I cannot accept that. I am willing to pay, but actually… I could use your help. You see, I don’t read… And… I am buying these for a... friend.” 

“Say no more. What does this friend of yours like to read?” 

“That’s the thing… I don’t know. I forgot to ask him dattebayo. But,” I held up my index finger. “he is the quiet, brooding type if that helps. He is the smartest person I know and…” 

I scratched my head searching for more information to give her when a voice behind me protested and said, “I thought I was the smartest person you know.” 

“Kakakshi Sensei! Shouldn’t you be at the Hokage’s Office?” 

“I like to take an early lunch on Friday’s to catch up on some reading.” He shrugged. “So, let me guess. You are looking for Sasuke, aren’t you?” I nodded emphatically. “I see… Well I don’t think he would read the same books that I like…” He gestured to the pervy book in his hand, and I frowned. He stood up and sauntered over to a section and pulled several books off the shelf handing them to me. “Start with these. Mystery seems like the genre that Sasuke would read.” 

“Thanks Sensei. I’ll buy these, please.” I set the books on the counter and the sweet old woman hummed as she gave me my total. 

“Say Naruto, how is Sasuke doing?” Kakashi asked his tone genuine. 

“Oh, he’s alright, I guess. Still as confusing as ever. One minute he is nice to me and the next he wants me dead or something. I am not taking it personally though. He’s been through a lot.” At least, I didn’t think I was taking it personally. 

“Sounds like you two are sometimes getting along then. Seems hopeful. I will see you at my office next Monday bright and early.” 

“Yes! Can’t wait dattebayo!” he waved at me then left. 

When I arrived back at my place later in the afternoon, Sasuke seemed on edge and interrogated me as to why I was gone so long. I was confused as to why it was a big deal, but I realized I never told him that I was leaving in the first place. I chalked it up to him being concerned which actually flattered me. When I held up the books as an apology for my absence, he accepted them with a nod and half smile. He insisted on making dinner for Sakura and me which took a load off my shoulders having to cook. Instead, I got to watch him gracefully move around the kitchen as if I was in the audience for a dance recital. Everything he chopped and added to the curry was intentional and done with precision. Observing him in the kitchen was like watching him on the battlefield. He knew I was watching him from the kitchen table, but never broke his stride. He glanced at me periodically making me feel like I was intruding on something private. I was too mesmerized to leave though. I found myself enjoying time with him where we did not speak more than I expected. A tap on the door broke up my concentration on Sasuke’s movements. 

“Hey Sakura.” I gave her a familial side hug. She took off her shoes as she entered my place. 

“Something smells good in here. Oh, hey Sasuke-kun,” she said shyly. He looked up from the skillet he was maneuvering on the stove and nodded. 

“Welcome Sakura!” I pulled her out of the foyer and into the dining area. It was a simple set up with seating for six people. 

“This is really nice Naruto. I am still mad at you for taking this long to invite me.” She narrowed her eyes at me. 

“It took a while to settle in okay. This is much bigger than my old studio.” I gave her a brief tour of the place careful to not spend too much time in any room. I could tell she was calculating in her head that since I only had one bedroom, who was sleeping in it. Fortunately, she never officially asked, so I managed to dodge that awkward question. But Sasuke and I sleeping in the same bed did not mean anything. Nothing happened. When Sasuke called us back into the dining area to eat, I was showing her my video game collection to which she was unimpressed. 

“Thank you so much for inviting me and cooking for me, Sasuke-kun,” a slight shade of pink tinted her cheeks. 

“It was Naruto’s idea. I just wouldn’t let him cook because it might not be edible,” Sasuke shot me the same smirk that I saw once before. He was jabbing me in a playful way. I blushed too for some reason. 

“Well the curry you made is quite delicious,” Sakura commented. I could sense that she was trying to keep the conversation flowing while staying clear of taboo topics like Sasuke’s time in prison and what his future held. I chose to soak up my time with him day by day instead of fixating on the future. 

“How is work at the hospital? Have you picked a unit to specialize in yet?” I asked her with a bite of food in my mouth to occupy her from staring at Sasuke’s missing arm. Sasuke shot me another glance, this time disapproving of my manners, I’m sure. 

“I’m exhausted all the time, but it is better than dealing with the battlefield that is for sure. I am leaning towards emergency because nothing beats the rush that comes with it.” She looked at Sasuke. I could tell he was listening to her, but his eyes rarely left his plate unless he glanced at me. I suspected that she wanted him to engage with her in conversation more than me. Maybe she still had feelings for him. I hoped not though I did not know why. If I had to speculate, I was more protective over Sasuke since I experienced aspects of him that no one else got to see. I considered it to be a privilege that I selfishly wanted to keep to myself. Conversation stayed on light topics such as gossip amongst all of our Academy class. Sasuke responded sometimes with a few short words. 

“Speaking of our class, Naruto aren’t you still a chunin?” 

I spit out my sip of water to keep from choking on it. “Yeah. I really need to take the chunin exams. Maybe you can take them with me, Sasuke?” The look he gave me had the same effect as stab from a kunai. I dropped the topic, and so did Sakura. Sakura and I reminisced on our old Team 7 missions while Sasuke mostly stayed quiet. The days were getting longer, but once nightfall hit, I could tell from his eyes that Sasuke was tired. Without calling him out in front of her, I touched his shoulder and leaned over whispering, “You don’t have to stay out here if you are tired.” He threw me an appreciate nod and excused himself from the table disappearing down the hall until I heard my bedroom door shut. 

"How is he doing? Be honest,” Sakura asked in a hushed voice. 

“He is alright Sakura. I don’t think he is great, but he does not confide in me if anything that is bothering him. I know he feels really guilty about his actions before the war, but I don’t pressure him to talk about it.” 

“That’s good. I think he could open up to you eventually,” her voice sounded a little downtrodden. 

“Really?” I said more excited than I should have. 

“Yeah, he trusts you. I can tell. You two weirdos definitely have a bond.” She flashed me a painful smile. I got the sense that she felt left out. 

“He cares about you, Sakura. He is just not good at showing it.” I said as I washed the dishes to avoid eye contact with her. 

“I know, but it is not the same,” she sighed leaning back in her chair. 

“Do you still love him?” I asked bracing my hands on the sink wishing I could rinse myself down the drain with the soapy water before I got her answer. 

“I… Don’t know. And I guess that is the kind of thing I should know, isn’t it? Anyway, thanks for dinner. Tell Sasuke I said thank you too.” 

“You can come over anytime Sakura. I mean it.” She nodded and left. What did she mean by she didn’t know if she loved him? I needed to blow off some steam. I left the rest of the dishes in the sink and opened my bedroom door to see Sasuke lounging on the bed reading one of the books I picked out for him, a sight that made my insides flutter. He looked up from the book to acknowledge my presence but said nothing as I went into the bathroom to change into shorts and a tee shirt. 

“Hey Sas, do you want to play a video game?” I asked him expecting instant rejection. 

“What does that mean?” He asked, his tone indifferent. 

“You know like a game that you can play while watching it unfold on the TV screen?” He gave me a skeptical facial expression and buried his nose in his book again. “You don’t have to, I just thought you might like it. I’ll be in the living room playing okay?” 

“Hn,” he said without looking at me. I put on my headset and dialed Shikamaru to see if he was online to play. When he didn’t answer, I opened my previous saved game of Ninja Storm 5. To my surprise, Sasuke walked in and sat on the other side of the couch. I took the risk to glance at him reading his book. My character died in the process, but it was worth it. I respawned back to the starting position. A couple times I shouted profanities at the screen, which he still paid no attention to, not that I was trying to get his attention in the first place. I lost track of time but knew I was staying up too late. To my surprise, Sasuke fell onto my lap dead asleep. I was not watching him so I could not say for sure his doing so was an accident. I doubted though that he intended to fall asleep on me when the bedroom was not far away. I shut the game down so he wouldn’t wake up and debated moving for half an hour. He looked so peaceful dare I say angelic that I feared me stirring would ruin the tranquility. I fought the urge to play with his hair, but lost when I realized I would eventually have to get up. I laced my fingers in between his soft, onyx locks and scratched his head. For a moment, I was sure he was going to wake up and slap me, but he never opened his eyes. I did wonder if he felt me touching him though. I twirled his straight hair in my fingers, which was growing longer. I never stopped to notice before how much he still looked like his late older brother. He was practically his clone with shorter hair and shorter lines on his face. I wondered if he saw the resemblance too. I wanted to touch his cheek, but I convinced myself that would wake him up for sure, so I stuck to massaging his scalp in circles. I almost fell asleep sitting there with his head cradled in my lap and my good hand in his hair. I worked up the nerve to scoop him into my arms bridal style and carried him to my room. Even that action caused no change in his restful state. Part of me was glad. I tucked him into bed and laid next to him close enough for our side bodies to touch. I drifted off and slept evenly through the night.


	4. I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotssss to unpack here. Naruto questions his life goal, another nightmare, a date that is not labeled as one due to ignorance, sparring, a fight and drunken shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating fast again because I have so many ideas. One of the main reasons I chose to write first person from Naruto's POV is I wanted a lil mystery. We don't have access to Sasuke's thoughts. Just Naruto's speculations and Sasuke's actual words and actions. Sasuke is an enigma to me so writing this way stays true to my belief. I'm not opposed to doing a Sasuke POV chapter but it's not in the works as of right now. Can you tell I am a lil obsessed with the rinnegan? I just love it so don't get annoyed with me mentioning it please haha. Also, I have no investment in any ship besides SNS. You get to see some other budding relationships in this chapter. Hinata and Kiba work to me because he's the douchebag that ends up with the nice quiet girl. Many couples I know in real life fit that trope.
> 
> Again, not beta’d please excuse typos I will try and edit them. There are some on purpose typos later to express drunkenness. 
> 
> I wouldn't call it smut (that's coming eventually!) but probs NSFW content in one scene. It's more like "explicit cuddling". Is that a thing?
> 
> Underage drinking if that is a trigger to you but nothing too wild.
> 
> Also all my emetophobs out there, I do describe some drunken sickness. Its at the end and skipable.
> 
> Please comment and tell me things!
> 
> My favorite scene is one I didn't really plan on going the way it did. But I love when they spar. better in my head than on paper as always but you know how it goes. Writing is hard.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)

(Naruto's POV) 

The sun shone in on the first day of spring which coincidentally was my first day on the job as Kakashi Sensei’s assistant. I pulled away from the embrace I had on Sasuke and leaped out of bed to get ready. This was our secret ritual now. I held him at night to keep the nightmares at bay and to stay warm even though I woke up every morning hard as a rock. We never spoke about that part. 

“Where are you going?” he groaned. 

“It’s Monday, remember? I am going to the Hokage’s office to help Kakashi Sensei. I am sure you could tag along if you want.” I brushed my shorter hair that I had chopped off over the weekend. I presumed he did not care much for my new look considering he frowned at the change, but I wanted to show up looking professional. 

“I’ll pass.” He mumbled from under a pile of blankets since I was no longer his heater. 

“I feel bad leaving you alone all day. You can go out and see people Sasuke. This is your home.” 

“No one wants to see me, Naruto. I still can’t figure out why you do.” 

“I do because I am your friend... I am not your only friend Sasuke. People forget pretty easily. You also helped save the world so no big deal. When will you stop beating yourself up over past mistakes?” I hovered over the bed to look at him as I spoke. He threw the covers over his head like a child playing peekaboo. Even though continuing this conversation was leading me into a real possibility of being late for my first day, I could not pass up the opportunity to get him to open up to me. I wouldn’t. 

“Tsh. You seem to think that I was so well liked, Naruto.” I yanked the comforter off of him, but he pulled it back. He was stronger than I expected. 

“That’s because you are teme. You were the most popular guy in our class.” I reminded him. 

“Popular? Yeah before I abandoned the village, killed my brother, joined the Akatsuki…” 

“Stop it,” I interrupted him and straddled him over the barrier of the blanket. “I won’t listen to you talk about yourself like that, Sasuke. No one cares about that anymore. This week you will go out in public with me,” I said more threatening than I meant. 

“Make me,” he uncovered his face and glared at me baring his teeth. 

“I will. Count on it. But right now, I have to go to work.” His face read disappointment at the mention of my departure. I felt bad again. “We can talk about this later,” I said gently then I got off of him. “Do you want me to leave a shadow clone with you to keep you company while I am gone all day?” I tried not to sound patronizing, but of course, he interpreted my offer that way. 

“No,” he said turning away from me. 

“Sasuke, I am worried about you. Don’t lay in bed all day alright?” He huffed. I had no choice but to walk away. I was officially late. 

Kakashi did not scold me for my tardiness though I still apologized profusely. I spent the day organizing files, retrieving records, and answering correspondents. It was much less eventful than I expected. The mundane tasks gave me ample time to ponder what Sasuke was doing. I thought about sending a clone to check on him but knew I had to show some faith in him. I ended up working through lunch, so I could not see him then either. By the time the workday ended, I was thoroughly exhausted and ready to go home. To my surprise, Sasuke was in the kitchen making dinner when I walked in. He looked clean so he must have bathed. He was wearing his shirt and vest, which complimented his complexion. I made my way over to him put my arm around his shoulder as he stood over the stove. 

“Do you need any help?” I asked to be polite not because I believe I actually could. I smiled inhaling the spices. 

“No, usuratonkachi.” My stomach dropped at him calling me by my nickname. He had not done so since we were bleeding out together after our fight. “Only you would find a way to destroy an omelet. You don’t have a lot of food here,” He threw some diced tomatoes that we picked together into the skillet. 

“I know, I know. I need to shop but I am so clueless when it comes to buying groceries. Make me a list?” I asked. I wanted to suggest that he shop but after our conversation this morning, I did not want to risk annoying him. My face was close enough to him to see every detail on his face. His lips curled up slightly. Not quite a smile, but I would take it. I realized I still had my arm around him. I removed it before he could shrug me off. “Did you have a good day?” I wanted to continue this light conversation more than anything and to eat. I also really wanted to eat. 

“It was fine,” he said simply. 

“Thank you for making dinner for me,” I said as sincerely as I possibly could. He nodded. 

“It’s almost ready.” 

“Right, I am going to change and come back.” I danced through the hallway into my room to put on my usual orange tee shirt and shorts to lounge in. When I came back into the room Sasuke set the food on the table at a seat across from him. He was waiting for me before he started eating, such a gentleman when he wanted to be. I was too ravenous to savor the delicate balance of flavors in my mouth, but it was the best omelet I had ever eaten. I could not tell him that though and risk inflating his ego too much. “This is so good, Sas.” 

“Why do you call me that?” he asked. His tone unreadable. 

“Uh.. I don’t know. Do you not like it? I will stop if you don’t.” I don’t know why I started doing it. It just suited him somehow. 

“I don’t care,” he shrugged and shuffled the food around on his plate. I knew that something was either bothering him or he was not hungry, which translated to he made the food just for me. 

“What did you do today? You don’t have to tell me though...” 

“Read, cooked. Played that game you are always on.” 

“Ninja Storm 5? That game is difficult but sooo fun.” I was relieved to know that he kept himself occupied. 

“What did Kakashi have you do?” he asked. 

“Nothing really that interesting.” I chuckled nervously. “It was pretty boring actually.” 

“Maybe being Hokage isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Sasuke said quietly without looking at me. I couldn’t fault him for saying it, and his words lacked malice intent. It was just troubling to hear the thought aloud before I even had a chance to conjure it myself. “Maybe that is Kakashi’s lesson in having you work for him. He always has lessons.” I made eye contact with him for a brief second, but it was enough to throw me off balance considering I was sitting in a chair. 

“Yeah, I know he does not enjoy it. He told me he can’t wait to retire,” I said nervously. 

“Just because you blabbed relentlessly about becoming the Hokage doesn’t mean that you actually have to do it.” 

“Where is this coming from, Sasuke? What do you suppose I do instead?” My voice rose filling with anxiety. 

“I don’t know. I just can’t see you liking being chained to a desk.” He shrugged. Damnit. He knew me so well. I bit my lip at a loss for words. I sat in the chair motionless as he took my plate to the sink. For the first time since he arrived, I wished he would go away. I wanted to be alone in my thoughts. 

“I need some air. I’m going to take a walk.” I was out the door before he even had the chance to respond or follow me (though I knew he wouldn’t). 

When I returned, Sasuke was reading in my bed and made no effort to greet me when I entered the room. I tossed my tee shirt and shorts in a heap on the floor and slid under the covers dressed only in my boxers. The walk did little to clear my head since strangers on the street could not even leave me alone. I felt uneasy being in my body, in my mind. I shut my eyes tight wishing tomorrow would go away. Sasuke turned off the light, and for the first time since we started sharing my bed, I did not cuddle with him. It was not because I was angry with him. How could I be when all he did was provide an alternative scenario for living my life? One where I did not have to be the Hokage. I was scared and confused because it actually made sense, and I needed to process it on my own without using his body as a shield from realizations I did not want to have. 

But I never fell asleep just tossed and turned. At some point during the night, a thunderstorm rolled in rattling the house from the noise and brightening the room every time lightning flashed. I remembered hearing rumors that while Sasuke fought Itachi, he actually used a jutsu to tame lightning in the sky. I looked at the sleeping figure next to me marveling at such a feat. Except, Sasuke was not sleeping soundly anymore. He was screaming and thrashing. I immediately felt guilty for not holding him as soon as the lights went off. Maybe thunderstorms were a trigger for him? I made up for my selfishness by hugging him tightly against me. 

“Shhh. Sas it’s me. I am here. This is just a dream,” I whispered into his ear. Thunder roared as I squeezed him harder to keep him from freeing himself. He was so much stronger than before. When his body went finally went lax after the storm passed, I loosened my grip on him but still spooned him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. I was surprised he was awake. Was he aware when this happened the last time and just didn’t tell me? 

“No, I am. I should have been here,” I nuzzled my nose into his back. He somehow molded his body deeper into mine, which did not bother me. I just wanted him to feel secure. 

“I beg him not to die, but it never works,” his voice is barely audible. If my face wasn’t so close to him, I would not have heard him. I did not have to ask because I knew. He was talking about Itachi. 

“You didn’t know, Sasuke.” I gave him a gentle squeeze. “You can’t blame yourself for what you didn’t know.” He didn’t respond to me with words, but I deciphered the sudden rising and falling of his chest and his inability to catch his breath: he was crying. My heart shattered for him. Nothing I could say in this moment would bring his brother back or make him feel less responsible for his death. All I could do was hold him tighter. When his back became wet, I realized I was shedding tears alongside him. I pressed my lips in sporadic places against his back until his breathing steadied and I was sure he was asleep. Only then did I allow myself to do the same. 

My alarm startled us both in the morning. I leaned over to the other side of the bed to shut it off then went back to snuggling Sasuke. 

“I know I kept you awake last night. I am sorry you have to leave,” Sasuke said in that damn sleepy voice curling up against me as if he was daring me to stay. 

“I wish I did not have to go,” I pressed my palm to his chest about to slip away from him when he placed his hand on top of mine. Now, I really did not want to leave. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

“Of course. That is what friends are for,” I said stupidly and left the embrace of the bed and his body heat. Shit. I was hard again. When was he going to say something? Did he really not care? I didn’t think my dick was that small for him not to notice… I didn’t bother tucking it into the waistband of my boxers (although it was difficult to walk like this) because I figured he would be asleep again anyway. To my horror, his eyes were fixated on every part of me with an impenetrable stare. I blushed as I quickly closed the door releasing the breath I did not know I was holding in. 

After getting my hormones under control and my appearance ready for work, I came out of the bathroom again in my normal attire. 

“I’ll come home right after work. I can leave a shadow clone if you want company.” 

“It’s alright,” his voice sounded disappointed. Truth be told, I wanted to send a shadow clone to the office and let my real self stay with Sasuke. However, it was too early in my apprenticeship to attempt a stunt like that. 

“I don’t I have anything to cook, so I will bring something back tonight until I have time to grocery shop.” 

“Okay.” 

“Bye Sasuke.” I said as I left the room. I couldn’t help but feeling like I was supposed to do something else before I left. 

The rest of the week went by slowly. By the time Friday rolled around, I was more than ready for the weekend. Sasuke seemed to acclimate well to me working during the day, but I was still concerned with his stubbornness regarding going out in public. When I left for the office that morning, I insisted that Sasuke not make dinner for me, but I did not reveal why. After enduring a long day of finishing tasks and projects for Kakashi, I felt strangely invigorated when I came home and saw Sasuke reading on my couch, a sight I decided to never take for granted. He must have interpreted the giddiness from my face because he gave me a quizzical look when I plopped next to him. 

“I’m taking you out tonight.” I pulled his book down to command his attention. 

“What?” He asked confused. 

“I got us reservations at a nice steak house, and we are going there for dinner tonight.” I beamed at him. His expression was obscure. Until he voiced otherwise, I remained hopeful that he would share my excitement. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. 

“Yay! Come on,” I grabbed his wrist. “Let’s get ready.” 

“We have to go now?” 

“Not for another hour, but I want to get changed.” 

“Should I wear something else?” he looked at me questioning his appearance. 

“Wear whatever you want.” I smiled at him. He followed me like a sheep into the bedroom. I did not have a variety nice clothes, but I did have a suit that I wore to Kakashi’s swearing in ceremony when he became Hokage that I took out of the closet. I was careful not to overdress though since I wanted Sasuke to feel as comfortable as possible. “I got you something. You don’t have to wear it though if you don’t like it.” He stood by the closet door speechless when I handed him a long black cloak. I watched him knead the silky fabric underneath his fingertips. 

“You got this for me?” his tone was innocent and full of wonder. “When? Why?” Emotion flooded his piercing dark eye. 

“I left work a little early a couple days ago and picked it up from the tailor. It's been hiding in the closet. I thought you would be more comfortable in public if you could hide your arm,” I spoke softly. “Not that I think you should or anything,” I laughed nervously hoping he would not take offense. 

“Thank you.” I did not have to worry about him staring at me while I undressed because he did not take his eyes off of the fabric I gave him. I failed to see what the big deal was, but he seemed grateful at least. When he did look up at me, his lips curled up in a slight smile. He said nothing though. 

“Are you ready to go? I know you probably don’t want to, but this place is really quiet and kinda dark, so you don’t have to worry about people staring. Plus, you’ll be with me.” I noticed his complexion was paler than usual and sweat pooled on his brow. He donned the cloak over his broad shoulders and buttoned it at his collarbone. “You look great,” I whispered in his ear. For the first time in all the years I knew him, I witnessed him blush. 

A chandelier hung above us as we walked into the thankfully empty foyer. Sasuke stayed especially close to my side and focused his attention on the black tile floors that shimmered under the light. 

“Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to see you. We have a table facing the river for you and your guest. Right his way,” the host led us to our two-top table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant, which I chose specifically for the view and privacy. Sasuke sat across from me and scanned the room nervously. Doubt crept in that maybe I pushed him out of the apartment too soon. Our server came by and took our drink orders. I wished we were of legal drinking age because alcohol probably would have relaxed Sasuke a bit. 

“Have whatever you want, okay?” He nodded his face buried in the menu unless he was turning over his shoulder to see who was watching him, but no one was. The closest people to us were about six meters away and focused on their own intimate conversation. His face was green at this point. “Hey Sas,” I spoke under my breath since I was using his nickname. His eyes were wide and fearful when they met mine. “Bring your chair over here. Sit next to me. You can face the river.” My solution was a bit unconventional considering the alignment of the table meant for us to sit across from one another, but I did not care in the least. If he faced the window and sat closer to me, maybe it would relieve some of his paranoia. He scooted his chair over to me which gave me a better angle on his dark eyes since the lighting was so dim. He still seemed nervous, but I made conversation with him even if sometimes he only responded with a few words. That was typical though. We ordered the house specialty filet migon steaks and waited for our food. Moments of silence were no longer awkward for me with him. I did not need to speak to him to know how he was feeling all the time or where I stood with him. He rested his hand in his lap and stared as the Naka river flowed peacefully in the moonlight. I jumped when I felt the serenity of the moment interrupted by an arm on my shoulder. 

“I thought that was you two!” the bark in the voice could only be… 

“Kiba?” I said more surprised than I meant to. No offense to him, but this restaurant did not seem like his kind of place. 

“Yeah, it’s me. We just came here for dinner too. I took this beautiful lady on a date.” He announced, but I saw no one with him until Hinata stepped out from behind him. Again, my face looked more shocked than I intended. Even Sasuke turned around. 

“Uh… Hello Naruto-kun,” Hinata stuttered at me. 

“Hi Hinata.” I did not know what else to say. 

“Sasuke, how is it going man?” Kiba asked and put his other hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. Instantly, I noticed the three tomoe sharingan flare in his right eye. I reached under the table and put my hand on his knee, which calmed him down reverting his eye back to normal, a gamble I did not expect to work. “So, what? Are you two on a date or something?” He snickered. At this rate, I would never get Sasuke out in public again. Inside, I was fuming and would have done anything for Kiba to leave, but I would not draw more attention to Sasuke and me. The glare I shot him gave him the hint say goodbye with Hinata trailing behind him. Our server brought our food through what could only be divine timing. We ate in silence like most of our meals in my apartment. I snuck glances at him to see if I could sense any enjoyment in his face. He seemed content. 

“That was weird huh?” I broke the silence. “I mean I would have never expected them to go on a date together. Especially not here,” I couldn’t resist chuckling. 

“I thought she was infatuated with you,” Sasuke said prudently. 

“So did I,” I laughed again. 

“Does it bother you? That they were together?” His tone darkened. 

“No. I am kinda relieved actually. I never knew what to say to her,” I answered honestly. Sasuke shifted in his seat appearing more relaxed than he had since we entered the establishment. “She did confess that she was in love with me, once,” I blurted out. 

“When?” I could hear the strain in his voice. He was trying to sound in different, but there was something underneath the surface that he was concealing. 

“When Pain destroyed Konoha and was trying to kill me,” I answered matter of fact. He frowned. 

“Sounds like the perfect time to profess that,” he remarked sarcastically. 

“I thought it was weird because we never talked much before or after her confession... Also, I held her hand after Neji died.” I didn’t know what they laced the food with here that catalyzed all of these confessions to pour out of me. 

“You would do that to anyone you cared about that you wanted to comfort,” Sasuke said not making eye contact with me. His words made me realize that I was not there to do that for him when Itachi died. He probably was not implying that, but I regretted arriving too late. If I could go back, I would have been there for him. Maybe everything would have turned out differently. 

“Yeah, you are right.” We finished the rest of the dinner quietly. My thoughts wandered to Kiba’s notion that we were on a date. I had never been on a “date” so maybe we were? What did that even imply? The server inquired us about dessert. Since Sasuke notoriously possessed no sweet tooth, we passed on it. I paid our tab, and we made it back to my apartment. Sasuke looked tired and my eyelids were droopy too. We both stripped down to just boxers, our established sleeping attire, and curled up in bed with me holding him. This was beyond any shadow of doubt my favorite part of every day. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Sasuke said quietly. 

“Thank you for coming with me. I am sorry it turned out to be such a disaster.” 

“It wasn’t.” 

“Does that mean you will go again with me sometime?” An airiness entered my voice, and I poked his chest. 

“Don’t push your luck usuratonkachi.” I smiled pressing my face into his back. We slept soundly through the night. 

I basked in the Saturday morning laziness of opening my eyes without rushing to leave my cozy bed or unlatching myself from Sasuke. As much as I wanted him to wake up and start my day with him, I equally wanted to lay in bed with him for as long as possible. I traced the muscles on his back thinking the touching would not be too intrusive, but I felt him grind against me which proved he was awake. I expected him to roll over or say something to me, but instead he kept swirling his hips in a circular motion against my already hard cock. The motion was unmistakably on purpose, and I was captivated by the sensation. I wanted to feel my bare skin against his, but just the friction between he barrier of our boxers was overwhelming. If we were actually touching, I wouldn’t last a minute. 

“Sasuke,” I breathed out his name in a tone that I never used saying his name before. I matched his rhythm and tugged on his mangled hair not to hurt him but to express the desire I had for him and to relieve some of the tension. My cock ached already dripping pre-cum as he changed the speed of his grinding. I gasped from the intense pleasure. He owned me right now and as intelligent as he was, he knew it too. “If you keep going, I…” I blacked out from the need to release cumming more than I ever have from masturbation. Slightly embarrassed, I laid on my back in my soiled boxers wondering what prompted this. I wanted to touch him desperately and repay him the favor. Was what he did a favor? Had he always been aware of my intense morning erections when I woke up next to him? I hoped he did not feel obligated to get me off because I bought him one lousy dinner. Before I could react or have any of my questions answered, he got up and closed the door to the bathroom. Was I supposed to say thank you or was that weird? I needed to clean myself up. With the bathroom occupied, I stood up and stripped off my boxers and wiped myself off with several tissues. I slipped on a new pair when he emerged from the bathroom. His appearance unchanged. 

“Hey.” I said figuring it was better than nothing. My cheeks flushed when he looked at me. “Um…” I stumbled to find the words. 

The bastard just smirked at me and left the room to make breakfast. When did I get so lucky? 

“I have an idea,” I said with a mouth full of blueberry pancakes. 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, dobe.” He said still feeling playful from earlier. 

“Shut up teme. Let’s go to the training grounds today. We can spar. I know you can’t use ninjutsu, but we can just practice taijutsu and maybe go for a run along the river?” 

“Okay.” I was surprised he agreed to everything I suggested without amendments. I changed into my black pants with the orange pinstripe and matching jacket since we would no doubt sweat. I strapped on my Konoha headband over my forehead and waited for him to change before leaving for the training grounds. 

The weather was a perfect cool temperature for outdoor exercise. Usually, Sasuke would be itching to beat the shit out of me, but he seemed reserved, his thoughts elsewhere. I knew I could get to the bottom of his feelings by sparing with him though. 

“I forgot about your sword Sasuke. I won’t use any shuriken or kunai then. I will try and get Kusanagi from the weapons confiscation since I now work at the Hokage’s Office.” My elbow nudged his arm. 

“Don’t bother,” he sighed. 

“Why not? Don’t you miss your sword?” 

“Yeah, but until I’m pardoned and reinstated, they would not give it to you or me.” He kicked his feet at the grass below him looking defeated before we even fought. 

“Oh… Are you ready?” I brought my hand into the Seal of Confrontation. He made the sign back at me. I lunged at him with a reverse punch that he blocked easily with his one arm, but I landed another to his solar plex. I caught him off balance for a second, but he regained his stance. I picked my left leg up to kick him, but he caught it and spun me away. Even with one arm and without his ocular justus, he was still fast. 

_You are out of shape, Naruto. _Kurama taunted me through our bond.__

__

__

__

_Kurama! You are awake! You can’t help me out right now though. This isn’t that kind of fight. _I replied back.__

__

_____ _

__

_I wouldn’t dream of it even though I love the opportunity to kick a Uchiha brat’s ass._

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_Leave Sasuke alone._

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

I lost my foundation and fell on my back after Sasuke side kicked me when I was chatting with Kurama. On the ground, he had every opportunity to take full advantage of my position. Instead, he held his arm out to me. Was he trying to help me? 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What are you doing, Sasuke?” I looked at him horrified. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t feel like fighting you right now.” He said monotone. I took his arm and he pulled me up. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“But, you always want to fight me…I’m your rival…” I protested. He sat down in the middle of the field, and I joined him. “Are you okay?” I asked him. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I wanted to kill you. I thought I had to kill you,” Sasuke whispered balling his hand into a fist. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I know,” I mumbled back. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No,” Sasuke snapped his head over in my direction. The wind blew his hair back revealing his rinnegan. “You don’t seem to get it. I was going to kill you that day,” his demeanor changed. He sounded angry. I had trouble decrypting if it was directed at me or himself. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sasuke, where is this coming from?” I choked back tears. He looked away from me and up at the sky. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It is hard for me to fight you without feeling...” his voice trailed off. Shit. Did he still want to kill me? I swallowed. “Ashamed,” he concluded. He summoned the courage to look at me. Only remorse filled his eyes even in the presence of the beautiful rinnegan. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“This was just for sport to get us back in shape,” I punched his good arm to soften the mood. “I know you don’t want to do that anymore. And I know why you felt you had to. I understand your pain, remember?” I rested my head on his shoulder. Deep down, I was concerned. We were supposed to be high-level shinobi. I was supposed to be able to read his thoughts through combat, and I never figured it out from the start of this match how he felt. Were we losing touch? Why couldn’t I see it? “I don’t hold any animosity towards you about our fight that day. I just wanted you home with me.” Probably the most honest words I ever spoke to him, that he knew of. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Home?” he questioned. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yeah, in Konoha.” He did not respond, and I continued to lay my head on his shoulder for an unknown amount of time taking in the surroundings. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I think I want my arm back,” he laughed. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Really?” I nearly tackled him from sheer enthusiasm. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yeah. Let’s go for a run dobe. You are getting pudgy,” he winked at me causing me to melt on the inside even though he technically poked fun at me. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Maybe you should stop feeding me so much then teme.” He bolted into a full sprint and I chased after him, like always. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

After an eight-kilometer run, we dragged our feet through the village back to my apartment. Even though I was more exhausted than Sasuke, I kept up with him, so he felt more comfortable walking through town. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey you two! I stopped by your place Naruto. I wanted to invite both of you to my house tonight at seven. We are going to party and celebrate my engagement,” Ino jumped in front of us squealing. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh, wow congratulations Ino! That sounds like fun. We will definitely be there!” I called to her since Sasuke kept walking. I caught up with him. A wall of tension stood between us as we entered my apartment. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m not going tonight,” Sasuke said as he kicked off his sandals. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Why not Sasuke? She invited both of us. It will be fun.” I rolled my eyes at his constant desire to be difficult. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No,” he asserted as he slammed the bathroom door. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Well, I am going!” I shouted from outside. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t care,” he retorted. I heard the water running in the bath. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I need to get in there to bastard. I want to shower.” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You can wait,” he hissed. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sasuke!” I pounded on the door. “Let me in! Why do you have to be like this? Your friends just want to see you.” I could tell he was in the bath now ignoring me. I pouted on the bed until he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. I glared as I passed him and slammed the door. Irritated by his clothes on the floor, I threw those into the bedroom before proceeding to slam the door again. I furiously scrubbed the sweat and grime from my body and dressed in my usual clothes for the party. He was sitting on the bed cross legged obviously only pretending to read one of my scrolls. His eyes narrowed at me when I walked in from the bathroom. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sasuke, come on. Please come tonight.” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Why do you need me there?” He jeered. “Aren’t these supposed to be your friends?” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Because I want you to let loose and have some fun for once!” I snapped. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Pft.” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Even now you are so arrogant, you know that? You think you are better than all of them STILL.” I threw my hands up in disbelief. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He leaped from the bed and stood centimeters from my face. “I don’t want to go. Don’t make me tell you again,” he warned. How did we go from earlier to now feeling like he wanted to kill me again? 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Fine. Have it your way asshole. I am leaving and will have the best time without you.” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

I shut the front door with such force that I heard the cabinets inside raddle. Still fuming, I stomped over to Ino’s trying to take deep breaths along the way to let go of the fight. Who cares if Sasuke wanted to mope around at home? Why should that stop me from having a good time? I don’t need him anyway. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey Naruto. Are you alone?” I was greeted by Sai. He poked his head out the doorway as if he was waiting for someone. Sasuke. Why did everyone think I was that attached to Sasuke that I could not go somewhere without him? I felt my body temperature rise all over again. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yes. I am.” I shoved him harder that I anticipated. Apparently, I was the last to arrive. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and Tenten all fell silent when I walked in. Did I look pissed off? It is like they were all wondering what my next move was. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Well isn’t this the party? Let’s rage dattebayo!” They cheered. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Are you okay? You seem flustered.” Sakura handed me a bottle of sake. I started drinking it way too fast, but I knew my tolerance was higher thanks to Kurama’s chakra. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I threw another gulp back. “How are you doing though?” I asked her and nodded at Lee. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Pretty good,” she shot me a concerned look. I noticed the two of them were holding hands. I blinked dropping my jaw wide open. I needed another drink. Sakura with Lee? 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey Shikamaru! Toss me another one will ya?” Instead of dangerously doing what I asked, he brought one over to me. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Easy there, Naruto. I know you like to be the center of attention, but you may want to slow down there.” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’ll be fine. I’m good, okay?” I laughed unconvincingly. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Naruto, are you alright? Seriously? Where is Sasuke?” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Who cares,” I growled. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’m going to make sure you get home okay tonight, Naruto. And I’ll be watching you. Don’t do anything stupid. Keep in mind we are underage, and you still want to be Hokage right?” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t know anymore, Shika. Don’t be such a draggg.” I threw his own catchphrase in his face and stumbled away from the depressing conversation. “Hey Kiba! Let’s take a shot!” I knew he would be willing to party with me. Hinata was by his side with her arm snaked around his. She blushed at me. Why was she still doing that? 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hey Naruto!” He pounded back a shot with me. “Where is your boyfriend?” At first, his comment did not register. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What did you say?” I snarled clenching my fist. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Calm down, Naruto. _Kurama called out to me.__

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Easy bud. It was a joke. Just meant where is the bastard that’s all.” He threw his hands up defensively. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Kiba, I’m thirsty. Will you get me another drink?” Hinata asked in her shy voice. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yeah, sure babe.” He sauntered off. Great, just who I didn’t want to talk to. Someone who would just gape at me and ruin my healthy buzz. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How… How… are you doing Naruto-kun? You seem tense tonight.” She did that nervous habit where she pointed her index fingers together. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I’ll be better once I get another drink.” I moved away from here and over to the table with the alcohol. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Congratuasions Ino,” I slurred. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Naruto, so help me God if you bring your drama into this party and ruin my engagement, I will end you.” She snatched the bottle from me. “You can have it back if you promise to behave.” 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Alright,” I begged. “I will.” She gave me back the drink and I downed it in about a minute. After another thirty minutes or so when Sai was apparently rehashing his proposal speech to Ino, I was having trouble standing up straight and the room was spinning. Shikamaru supported me upright and waved to everyone saying that he was taking me home. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Jus let me go to your house, k?” I pleaded. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Naruto, what is going on with you? Are you and Sasuke fighting?” 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He such a bastard,” I said. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Naruto, I am taking you home. Just relax okay? I am sure you two will work everything out. You have to keep quiet, so no one hears you drunk wandering the streets,” he cautioned. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He thinks no one wants to be his friend or cares about him. I care,” I raised my voice. The complete opposite of what he told me to do. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I know you care about him.” 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“He doesn’t trust anyone ya know? He thinks we all hate him.” 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Is that why he did not come to the party?” Shikamaru was not labeled a genius for nothing. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Yeah.” We stood in front of my doorway. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Naruto, listen.” He put his hands on my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes even though mine were glazed over at this point. “Sober up and give Sasuke a break. He is trying for you. He just needs some time.” 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I don’t know if the alcohol made me suddenly change emotions or if it was his words, but I nodded. I was not mad anymore. I needed to apologize. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Thanks Shika. You’re my bes friend,” I smiled. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I don’t think so, but I’ll take it. Be nice.” I nodded and closed the door quietly. It was not particularly late since I was technically kicked out of the party, but I wanted to be respectful in case he was sleeping. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’re hammered,” he said nonchalantly from the couch watching me stumble inside. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hi Sas… Please don’t be mad at me anymore,” I whined. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I am not mad at you usuratonkachi.” His tone was even, and to my wasted self, unconvincing. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Why would you drink so much? You can barely stand.” He judged me and motioned for me to come sit. I just wanted to snuggle up with him on the couch and let him take care of me. Drunk me was smart enough to voice none of those thoughts. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I dunno. It was fun. I wish you would have been there Sas…” I buried my face in his neck. He picked up my head, but it fell back to the same spot. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What difference would it have made if I was there,” he snorted. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You smell really good Sas,” I rubbed my nose along his jawline inhaling his natural amber and woods scent. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Thanks,” I did not look at his face, but his body was rigid as the Hokage stone monument. In hindsight, I made him uncomfortable. “You need to go to bed and sleep this off,” he commented. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Will you carry me there please…” 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I only have one arm, dobe,” he said not completely irritated with me if he called me dead last. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sorryyy. I want shower. Will yous help me?” 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You can barely stand. I don’t think that is a good idea.” He got up and reached for my arm and pulled me off the couch. The dizziness hit me as soon as I was forced to use my legs again. He tucked me under his arm and dragged me to the bedroom similar to the way I carried him he night he arrived. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Thanks for helping me.” I grinned at him. He half smiled back. I gained my footing and stared at him. I pushed his bangs to the side exposing his magnificent purple eye. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You’re really hott, Sasuke.” I managed to say confidently without slurring. His cheeks instantly pinked. “I mean it.” Next thing I knew, I placed a sloppy, wet kiss on his lips. It was the first time I ever kissed anyone intentionally. His eyes widened with astonishment, and I thought for a second, he debated using the rinnegan to push me away. Instead, he leaned in and cupped my face kissing me back hungrily before pulling away suddenly and wiping his mouth with his hand. I frowned wondering why we stopped. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You are drunk,” He reiterated from before this time with a tinge of disgust. I had no time to process because after he pulled away, I felt bile rise in my throat. I sprinted to the toilet in time to wretch all of the alcohol I consumed on an empty stomach. Sasuke brought me a class of water as I flushed my poor decisions away. I stayed on the floor not confident enough to move yet. “Drink this. You are dehydrated,” he handed it to me without looking at me. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Thanks,” I muttered softly. I continued to expel the contents of my stomach a few more times before I felt assured that it was over. Sasuke stayed in the bathroom with me then helped me to the bed. He laid me on it and undressed me, and forced me to drink some more water. After, I fell asleep snoring. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The next morning my headache felt like I was being stabbed by all of Haku’s ice needles at once. I turned my head to see another tall glass of water and some pain medicine on the nightstand. Sasuke must have thoughtfully set it out for me. What the hell happened last night? Why did I drink so much? And where was Sasuke? The other side of the bed appeared made like it was not slept in. I could not remember a thing, but I had a sinking feeling something happened. And it wasn’t good.

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__


	5. I Don't Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many damn feelings in this semi-short chapter. Be prepared to get on a roller coaster. Hopefully, a good one and you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta’d. Remember how I said I had no plans for a Sasuke POV chapter? Hahaha I lied. I decided that the next chapter after this one will be, and you'll see how at the end that I came to that conclusion
> 
> Side Note- I am aware that in Shippuden Naruto technically took the chunin exams in a filler arc that I'll be honest I didn't watch. And if it's filler it's not really canon right? So I just wanted to put that out there in case anyone was confused as to why I am talking about chunin exams. They are happening and I'm pretending the filler arc never did. I guess I am diverging more at this point than I intended to but whatever. lol
> 
> I'm super excited about what is to come. I promise, there will be smut. Maybe I am avoiding it a little because I am nervous about writing it or waiting for the perfect moment but it will happen.
> 
> A huge thank you/shoutout to anyone who is reading this fic still. Seriously. I am writing this to appease myself but if anyone else enjoys it in the process, please let me know. I hope people are still reading since I'm still not satisfied with the first couple chapters. *Virtual Hugs*

I scrambled out of bed to find Sasuke asleep on the couch. I heaved a temporary sigh of relief that he was still in my apartment, but it raised the real question of why didn’t he sleep with me? What did I do? I felt nauseous and wanted to vomit but knew I had nothing in my system. I made some toast, burning it unintendedly of course, in order to force myself to eat something. I tried to be conscientious of the sleeping nin on the couch, but I knew that I could only keep quiet for so long.  


“Hey,” I aired on the side of caution with my words and offered him the plate with the unappetizing toast I just made. He shoved it away. “Why did you sleep out here?” I could not hide my disappointment if I wanted to.  


“You were snoring,” he said coldly. At least he was speaking to me?  


“Oh, sorry about that. Blame it on the alcohol?” I laughed. He was not having any of my comedic antics this morning. He glared at me.  


“Guess that is another thing you can blame on drinking,” his words cut sharper than the blade of his sword. I swallowed hard.  


“Sasuke, what exactly happened last night? You seem angry at me…” I hoped he would tell me, but at this rate, maybe ignorance was bliss.  


“How convenient of you not to remember, isn’t it?” he snarled.  


“Please just tell me,” I pleaded. I almost dropped to the floor on my knees to beg. The anticipation burned a hole inside me. He would have thrown flames at me if he could with the way he hostilely fixated on my groveling, pitiful self. The rage bubbling inside of him killed me knowing that I was at fault. He stood up and walked to the door. No. He was leaving. Please don’t go. Please.  


“Funny, does the saying go don’t kiss and tell? Or is it kiss and don’t remember?” He slammed the door behind him harder than I did yesterday. I dropped the plate from my hand not caring that it shattered on the floor, a metaphorical representation of how I felt. Fuck. This was bad. Really really bad. I initially left the apartment in my boxers until the chill morning air shocked my senses into overdrive. I threw on the closest clothes I could find and darted to Sakura’s apartment. I prayed she would be there. The fact that it was a Sunday bore no guarantee. All I could do was hope at this point. I knocked incessantly until she answered. She wanted to clock me over the head, I could tell.  


“It’s early. Aren’t you too hungover for you to be here this early?” she groaned.  


“Sakura, let me inside. This is an emergency,” my voice shook.  


“I don’t work today. Go to the ER, Naruto.” She almost closed the door on me, but I channeled enough chakra to keep it open.  


“Not that kind of an emergency. Please.” Tears formed in my blue eyes. She understood and gestured for me to come in. “What on earth is going on? Lee is sleeping in the next room so keep your voice down if you want this conversation private,” she brought me over to the couch and sat next to me studying me carefully. I folded my head in my hands.  


“I did something really bad last night,” I said in between muffled sobs.  


“I knew you were a mess when you left, but what the hell did you do?” she fetched me a tissue and rubbed my back.  


“I don’t exactly remember.”  


“You idiot!” she yelled at me at half the octave she normally would have but made up for it with a punch to my shoulder since that made no noise. “How do you know it was bad if you can’t remember?”  


“Because Sasuke told me what I did, sort of.” I was inconsolable at this point, but Sakura empathized understanding my position. She knew he had a knack for making you feel like shit if you did something wrong.  


“He’s just grouch, Naruto. You know that. Don’t let him get to you. You were drunk. You acted like a fool. Everyone does at some point except Sasuke because he is just prissy.” She squeezed my shoulders.  


“Not this time, Sakura-chan. He’s right. I fucked up,” I hyperventilated raising my shoulders up to my ears.  


“Take some deep breaths and calmly explain what you think happened.” She hunched forward to close the gap between us so I could whisper.  
I really did not want to say it out loud, but I understood she knew the two of us better than anyone. I could confide in her. Although I was still embarrassed, she was my only option. I said the words into my hands.  


“I think I kissed him. But I don’t remember it.” I broke down in another round of devastated tears.  


Sakura jumped back and flinched. “I’m sorry. You did what?” she clasped her hand over her mouth. “Why would you do that, Naruto?”  


“I don’t know! I don’t remember!” my defense mechanisms kicked in, so I shouted at her, the loud kind. “But he left Sakura. He told me what I did then left. I don’t know where he is or if he is coming back.” She cradled my head against her chest as my tears stained her shirt.  


“We’ll find him,” she said with steadfast resolve.  


“What if he left the village again Sakura? I can’t… He won’t come back.”  


“Hey that is not how the Naruto I know talks!” her scolding made me feel a little better. “He is still a ward of the village basically. He should be somewhere around here. I know you will find him. In the meantime, just try and figure out what happened last night okay?”  


“Okay. Thank you, Sakura. You are the best.” I squeezed her before standing up. My head throbbed from a combination of my intense sobs and my hangover.  


“Maybe he just wants you to remember,” she whispered. I nodded not understanding what she meant but on the quest to figure it out. And, more importantly, find him without drawing attention that I didn’t know where he was. He was my responsibility, and I failed him, the village, and myself. I had to do this alone. No one else could know for the safety of Sasuke.

After wandering aimlessly for the entire morning, my stomach rumbled. I couldn’t keep searching for him if I had no energy. I felt guilty taking a break, but my damn body left me no option. On my way to Ichiraku, I heard a familiar raspy voice.  


“Big brother Naruto! Where are you headed? Can I come? Are you ready for the chunin exams?” Konohamaru fired me with questions and blocked my dismal procession forward.  


“Oh, hey Konohamaru. Yeah, the chunin exams… No sweat. What are you up to?” I tried to incorporate some pep in my voice, but knew I was not fooling him.  


“You seem upset, boss. What’s got you down?” He flung his blue cape around his shoulder as if he was a super hero there to save me. Too bad he wasn’t, I needed one.  


“Nothing. Just hungry. I’m headed to Ichiraku…” I don’t think I have ever sounded gloomy saying those words before.  


“Can I come? Will you buy me lunch?” His eyes widened at his proposition. He was older now but still the same rascal in my eyes.  
“Uh… Sure. But I can’t stay long. I am looking for someone…” I could not say no to him.  


“Is it big brother Sasuke? I saw him earlier.” He recalled. He put his finger on his chin thinking. “Actually, he seemed upset too,” he added.  


“How long ago did you see him and where?” I asked. Well, demanded.  


“Uh… I was with Udon and Moegi. We were training at the grounds near the old Uchiha district.”  


“Thanks a bunch, Konohamaru. I have to go. I definitely owe you lunch okay?” I patted him on the head and took off. How did I not think to look in the Uchiha district? Sasuke would not be wandering around the village. He did not want to be around people. Yet, he had to stay in the village. It was the perfect place for him to hide. The caution tape in front of the entrance gave me goosebumps even if the sight was nothing new. I never spent time in this part of the village when I was young because Sasuke and I were not technically friends in our youth. Plus, when the tension between the village and the Uchiha really came to a head, outsiders were not welcome here. The old dilapidated buildings served as an ominous reminder. Maybe that is why they were still standing. If Sasuke really was here, I’m sure this place brought back excruciating memories. I shuddered when a cat jumped out from an alley and meowed at me. I felt the presence of supernatural entities as I made my way through the main street of the compound. Should I go in some of these places? I assumed some of them would be hazardous floors to step on. Maybe it was necessary though if I wanted to find him. I searched for hours through every sliver of space that a person of Sasuke’s stature could fit into. He wasn’t there. Losing hope and still starving, I hung my head with my hands in my pockets as I departed the district and walked along the dirt path perched above the lake. It dawned on me as the memories of last night flooded in that Sasuke was right. I did kiss him. I completely came onto him, and I had no idea reason for it. I guess I wanted to? I never drank much but was told countless times from Pervy Sage that alcohol makes you frisky. But wait… something else happened to… It wasn’t just that I kissed him. He also kissed me back. And he was sober. Suddenly, I felt nauseous. The sun was fading into the horizon tinting the lake a bright shade of orange. I glanced down at the dock and halted. Sasuke was sitting there with his legs dangling over the edge. He must have felt my presence because he looked over his shoulder making eye contact with me just like we did so many years ago. Things were different now though because unlike my obnoxious kid self, I was not going to turn my nose up and keep walking. I sprinted down the steep hill before he even had the chance of escaping. I tiptoed down the length of the dock and panted not even slightly embarrassed by my effort. He was still facing the water.  


“Sasuke, I am so sorry,” I professed, desperate for his acceptance of my apology. He did not shift his body to look at me, but I pushed on, “please forgive me. I am such a fucking idiot. Please. Please don’t hate me.” Silence ensued except for a duck quacking and splashing underneath us. The waterworks started. How did I have any strength in me to cry at this point? “I remember now,” I whispered as tears continued to fall down my face. Without any indication, he stood up and turned around validating my miserable existence with his impenetrable stare. My heart skipped a beat or several. I forgot how to inhale air into my lungs even though my brain is supposed to take care of that autonomously. He took a step closer to me. Afraid, I stumbled backwards, but he caught me with his only arm. He wiped the tears off my cheek then brushed his thumb over my whiskers causing my whole body to tingle. No one had ever touched them.  


“Quit crying over me, usuratonkachi,” he purred. The next sequence of events happened in one fluid motion. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body flush with his. Then he lifted my chin up forcing me to look into his eyes confirming malice no longer resided in them. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side instinctively finding my lips and making contact with them in the most delicate and respectful way. While I had little experience in the romance arena, I knew this was not an act of lust, it was something deeper. I swore I levitated off the ground the moment our lips touched. I molded into the kiss and parted my lips slightly to experience more of him: his intention, his intimacy, his gratitude. For those five seconds, I experienced them all knotted within the fluidity of his kiss. One simple action and my soul bound to his more than I ever thought was possible. Kissing him solved so many riddles and posed so many new ones. When he pulled away from me, I lost all feeling in my limbs. I thought I was going to collapse ranging from what just transpired, to my gnawing stomach, to my exhaustion from crying so much. Against all the contingent rules set forth upon his release from prison, he took my hand and performed time-space ninjutsu to bring us back to my apartment. I would lecture him on that later, but I just wanted to replay that moment in my mind until further notice.  


I expected the affection to continue upon returning, but it didn’t. Could he not tell how I felt a moment ago?  


“Why is there a broken plate on the floor?” He asked me curiously.  


“Uh… I dropped it after you left this morning,” I replied. Why were we talking about a dinner plate instead of what just happened? Did he test me out just for fun? No, that was not true. That is not what I gathered from him. He collected the pieces while I watched him awkwardly. I was desperate to say something. I only refrained because I was terrified. Terrified of getting my heart broken over feelings I was not even sure how to describe.  


“Have you eaten at all today?” That was the best question I could come up with. At least it was relevant to my dire state of hunger if nothing else.  


“No, have you?” he asked.  


“No, and I’m kind of starving…” I admitted nervously.  


“We don’t have food here. Do you want to go somewhere?”  


“Yeah, if it’s okay with you…” Would he really go somewhere with me?  


“Let’s go get you some ramen,” he smiled when he suggested my favorite place.  


“Ichiraku? Really? You are okay with that, Sasuke?” I wanted to throw myself at him in more ways than one.  


“Sure.” It was past normal dinner time, so maybe that is why he was okay with going out. Whatever his reasoning, I felt so lucky to be with him. We were the only two people in the shop, which probably eased his loathing of public places in the village. I found myself constantly staring at him as we waited for our food. If he noticed, he did not say anything or make a face.  


“Hey, Sas. I leave for the chunin exams in a few days… I’ll be gone for a month…” I honestly forgot about it until Konohamaru mentioned it earlier. In my defense, I did have a rough weekend with a plethora of things occupying my mind.  


“Where are they this year?” His tone apathetic.  


“Iwakagure,” I said. He nodded solemnly. I was thankful for Teuchi setting our bowls down because the mood had shifted. We ate in silence. I could tell he was ruminating about what I said but why? He made it eminently clear he had no interest in taking them with me. To my surprise, he paid for my dinner even though there was no way he had a decent amount of cash considering he wasn’t working. “You didn’t have to buy me dinner,” I said.  


“I know.” He said looking at the ground in front of him.  


“Well, thank you.” No one was around so I leaned on his arm a little.  


“I have a meeting tomorrow with Tsunade about my prosthetic arm. She told me she has had one made for me, so I am going to see if it fits.” The words crushed me like a bolder. How long has this been planned? Why didn’t he tell me?  


“Does that mean you are being reinstated?” I asked. It didn’t make sense. If he was going back to active shinobi status, he should be taking the chunin exams with me.  


“I haven’t decided. I am being pardoned though. Kakashi overruled the council.” For someone being forgiven of his crimes, he sounded awfully melancholy.  


“That’s amazing! Wait… How long have you known about this? Why didn’t you tell me?” I jumped to conclusions.  


“I just found out today.” He fisted his hands in his pockets.  
“Why do you sound unhappy? This is all great news Sasuke!” I couldn’t help but bounce on my toes and tug on his empty sleeve. He shrugged.  


“I think it’s too soon,” his tone despondent. I unlocked my apartment door and cornered him in the entryway.  


“I don’t care what you say, Sas. This is awesome dattebayo! When I come back from the chunin exams you will have a new arm and you can be a ninja again!” I squealed.  


“I told you I have not decided about my status yet,” he hissed.  


“Why not?” I asked.  


“Because I don’t know if I can serve this village, Naruto. I am not even sure if I can stomach living here,” he stated matter of fact.  


“You don’t mean that,” I was devastated. I limped over to the couch. I had to sit down. “You like living with me.” I said more to convince myself than as a statement of fact. I choked back on a sob. Just when I thought I would not be crying anymore today.  


“You are the only part of Konoha that I like Naruto.” He said standing in front of me making eye contact but in reality, he ripped my heart out of my chest. I released all of my tears in the heavy revelation that I may not be enough to keep him here. And of course, I found out right before leaving for a month.  


“You don’t mean that,” I shook my head crying harder.  


“I do,” he sighed sitting beside but not touching me. I looked at him with my puffy red face and saw the hurt in his eyes reflected back at me.  


“Promise you will be here when I get back,” I said after catching my breath a little.  


“I will,” he nodded.  


“You swear?” I knew I sounded pathetic and desperate, but I lost all my dignity the moment I heard he would eventually leave me. What I fought off thinking for so long was definite and only a matter of when.  


“Yes.” he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated at something. Me? The Village? Himself? He refused to look at me now too. He strode off to the bathroom. I heard the door close and stayed on the couch too grief stricken to move. I curled up in the fetal position and sobbed until there was nothing left. 

At some point, I fell asleep, and Sasuke must carried me to my bed because when I woke up to my alarm, I was there. Except he wasn’t next to me. I spent all my tears last night, but I still wanted to cry even with a pulsing headache that no amount of hydration could fix. I debated sending a hawk saying I was too sick to work, but moping wouldn’t help me. I needed to finish up what Kakashi expected of me before I went to take the chunin exams.  


“You look like hell, Naruto. Rough night?” Kakashi inquired. He was not wrong. Any oblivious idiot could tell that I had been crying for a significant period of time to still look like this after attempting to hide the evidence by splashing water on my face for five minutes.  


“Yeah. Something like that,” I sniffled. Shit. Was I going to cry again? “Can I ask you something?” I filled my lungs with air as a way to summon courage.  


“Of course.”  


“Why are you pardoning Sasuke if he has not committed to be a Konoha shinobi? I thought that was the terms of his forgiveness.” Did I have any right to question the Hokage’s decision? No. Was I doing it anyway? Yes.  


“Ah, so you know.” Kakashi sighed connecting the dots. “Well, those were the conditions set by the council. Those were never my requirements.” He got up from his desk and walked over to me. He gestured for me to sit on the couch in his office. “You don’t want him pardoned, do you?” he frowned.  


“Of course. I do… It’s not that… I just…” On cue, I blinked, and the tears streamed all over again in a rhythmic pattern down my cheeks. If there was one person worse than dealing with emotions than Sasuke, it was Kakashi. He ineptly patted me on the shoulder which felt like more of a series of slaps.  


“He told you he wants to leave, didn’t he?” Kakashi sighed.  


“Yeah, and I don’t understand why. Sure, we have fought over stupid things a little bit, but I thought he liked living with me. I thought…” I was in dangerous territory with where my sentence was going, so I stopped.  


“Sasuke has a different perspective on this place than anyone else, Naruto. You know that. He has seen the worst that Konoha has to offer and how it betrayed his people. Sure, he doesn’t want to slaughter every person in the village out of vengeance anymore, but he still has to work through his feelings. That is why I pardoned him. Because he has been through enough. He’s punished himself enough too.” When Kakashi finished his monologue, he got up and said, “Go home and focus on the chunin exams right now. He is not going anywhere yet.” And yet is the word that held the key. I left his office feeling no better than I did before. I hated the truth in his words. When I entered my apartment, there was a note on the dining table.

_Usuratonkachi, ___

____

_I will be back before you leave for Iwakagure. Just wanted to let you know so you don’t go looking for me. _  
__

___- _ _Sas ______ _

_______ _ _ _

I threw the note on the floor and stomped on it like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Why was he doing this to me? He didn’t want to be found. Why? Where could he be? Should I wait up for him? Pissed off, I picked up my controller and distracted myself with a video game. I played until nightfall and my vison blurred from staring at the screen. Then, I hurled myself on the bed and shut my eyes feeling out of sorts alone in my bed. I fell asleep and woke up at noon the next day. Stressed, I ordered take out and spent all afternoon preparing for the chunin exams. I was taking an inventory of my ninja tools when I heard the key unlock to my apartment. I was too emotionally drained to fight even though I desired one. Sasuke came to the doorway of my bedroom and watched me.  


_______ _ _ _

“Where have you been?” I asked without looking up.  


_______ _ _ _

“I had an appointment for my arm.” A tragic excuse.  


_______ _ _ _

“That lasted all night too?” I rolled my eyes. Forget what I said. I wanted to fight.  


_______ _ _ _

“Naruto… Listen.”  


_______ _ _ _

“Save it. You think I’m some game to you?” I scowled at him. His face was devoid of emotion.  


_______ _ _ _

“No. And I don’t want to fight with you,” he sighed.  


_______ _ _ _

“Well that is too damn bad.” I jumped up and got in his face which prompted no reaction from him. That only fueled my wrath.  


_______ _ _ _

“My sins have nothing to do with you.” He said in a low voice.  


_______ _ _ _

“What is that supposed to mean?” I snarled.  


_______ _ _ _

“It means, you have nothing to atone for and no reason to leave here. I do.”  


_______ _ _ _

“Cut the shit Sasuke. Kakashi filed the paperwork for your exoneration today. You don’t need to go on a redemption journey. You need to…” I stopped mid sentence when I realized that what I was about to say selfish. It was not my place to tell him how to live his life just because I needed to be in it. “I’m sorry.” I turned my back to him squinting to prevent tears.  


_______ _ _ _

“Please don’t cry. I can’t watch you cry…” he trailed off. He touched my hand. “I will still be here when you get back. I told you I would.” His short-term consolation meant little in terms of the future, but I nodded. He held me as I pressed my face to his chest. He kissed the top of my head. “Let me help you finish packing since you are bound to forget something dobe.” He released me, and I felt alone already. I accepted his assistance and took all of his suggestions.  


_______ _ _ _

“What time do you leave in the morning?” He asked cautiously as I packed the last bit of food pills I prepared earlier from a recipe Sakura had given me.  


_______ _ _ _

“At five.” I stifled out. He looked at the clock.  


_______ _ _ _

“You need to get to bed then.”  


_______ _ _ _

“Are you staying with me tonight?” I asked not responsible for my reaction depending on his answer.  


_______ _ _ _

“Yes.” We performed our nightly routine side by side: brushing our teeth, washing our faces, taking off our clothes with the exception of our undergarments. It felt so natural that it made my chest ache because it was all about to change. I settled into the bed first. He turned off the light and to my surprise, he slipped underneath the covers and spooned me wrapping his good arm around my waist. Being held by him was indescribable. Tomorrow it would be stripped from me. It made me want to not fall asleep, so I could savor the feeling of his body contouring around me. Our bare skin touching but in a different way. I was in heaven and hell simultaneously. I fell asleep without my consent. I was just too damn comfortable.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

I opened my eyes before my alarm still smothered under his warm embrace. Part of me wanted to twist my body so I could observe him sleeping, but another part of me could never leave this… home. I pulled the clock to me and saw the time was 4:00am. I wanted to wake him up to spend more time with him before I left but knew I risked making the goodbye that much more unbearable. In my internal debate, he tugged me closer to him. I inhaled sharply as I felt his hard cock through his boxers pressing into my lower back, so it wasn’t just me when I cuddled up to him. If I wasn’t hard before, I definitely was now. I arched my back before easing myself into his embrace again.  


_______ _ _ _

“Did your alarm already go off? I didn’t hear it,” he said pressing his lips into my back.  


_______ _ _ _

"No. I woke up before it, I guess. I'm a little anxious," I mumbled into my pillow.  


_______ _ _ _

“Why? You are wayyy above chunin level, Naruto.” His laugh was rich and almost sensual. I would give anything to hear that laugh more often.  


_______ _ _ _

“It’s not about the exam… I just don’t really want to leave…” I faltered.  


_______ _ _ _

“I’ll be here when you get back. Trust me, Naruto.” His sleepy morning voice saying my name was enough to make me let out a little moan. “You have to get up, so they don’t depart without you. He kissed the back of my neck causing my hips to buck against his cock. “Easy,” he whispered in my ear. “Do that again and you will be late," he warned then nipped my earlobe.  


_______ _ _ _

“Sasuke…” I gasped.  


_______ _ _ _

He swatted me on the butt. “Get up dobe. I’ll double check to make sure you don’t forget anything.” I groaned but obeyed him. I didn’t even attempt to disguise the obvious tent in my boxers, and neither did he. I quickly changed into my shinobi gear while he riffled through my stuff. I stood frozen in place waiting for the inevitable.  


_______ _ _ _

“You are good. Good luck, usuratonkachi.” He smiled at me with a glimmer in his eye visible even in the pre-sunrise darkness of the room.  


_______ _ _ _

“Thank you, Sas,” I said meekly. “Good luck on your surgery. I won’t know if…”  


_______ _ _ _

“I’ll send a hawk to you when it’s over.” he read my mind.  


_______ _ _ _

“I never told you but obviously I insist you stay at our place while you are recovering.” I collected the single backpack we prepared together and slung it over my shoulder not comprehending the weight of the pronoun I just spoke to him.  


_______ _ _ _

“I will. Oh wait... You forgot something...” He rushed over to my dresser knowing which drawer to open after seeing me reach for it before. He came back with my headband. I bit my lip as a means to fight back tears. He wordlessly stood behind me and strapped it over my forehead with the etched Konoha symbol facing front. He secured it on the back of my head in a double knot then stood to face me. Still in half naked, still hard (I couldn’t help but notice), still focused on me. “Until next time okay?” He took his first two fingers and poked me on the forehead avoiding my headband so he made contact with my skin. I nodded unable to stop a single tear from falling down my face at the significance of his gesture. He caught it as it slid down my cheekbone with his finger. If I didn’t move right then, I never would. I teleported to the Westgate entrance feeling lonelier than I ever had in my whole life.

_______ _ _ _


	6. I'm Glad You Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Sasuke's POV (first person). He is the narrator. A lot of introspection here without an emotional deep dive. That's how I envision Sasuke's mind to work. He interacts with Sakura. I promise I am not an avid Sakura hater. Her character is meh to me. This was just my take on how Sasuke would react to her. There is a tender moment with Kakashi (I think). Hopefully it translates through text the way I pictured it in my head. And Naruto comes back at the end for an emotional reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I don't think my writing style "changed" when writing for Sasuke, I wanted to make him have more thoughts than Naruto and focus less on his feelings. So I hope I accomplished that. Naruto reacts more to his surroundings and feels emotion when in I write in his POV and Sasuke has more calculated thoughts without emotional analysis of them thus keeping him oblivious to how he actually feels. This is my intention and what I was going for so let me know if I was semi successful. I actually really liked writing as Sasuke and it felt more natural to me than I expected. I am down to do another POV of his in the future. 
> 
> There is some semi-smut at the end of the chapter. Still keeping it inexperienced for now because they still don't know what they are doing.
> 
> Let me know what you think. As always, thank you for reading and commenting. I love hearing things :)
> 
> when I was reflecting on Sasuke’s inner feelings in this chapter the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City inspired me if you want something to listen to. It’s an old song and the writing is underrated IMO

(Sasuke's POV) 

In an instant, he vanished. I thought I noticed something else in the drawer when I grabbed his headband. With my curiosity piqued, I peeked inside aware that I was invading his personal space, but his absence granted me permission. I frowned when I pulled out another headband. It would be like Naruto to have another one but in a different color, but when I saw the silver plating, I recognized the scratch through the symbol. It was mine. He kept my headband from when it fell to the ground after our first brawl in the Valley. From all the way back in our genin days when we were naïve preteens. From when I left him lying unconscious in the rain. What does this mean? Why would he have kept this? I traced my finger over the line running through the Konoha emblem remembering how I taunted him about his inability to make a mark on my forehead. He could do so much worse to me now. He had the opportunity again several years later in the same location but never wanted to kill me. What was this feeling? I tucked the headband back in the drawer. I had time to ponder whether to mention it to him that I found it. Maybe I would figure out its significance on my own as to why he kept it after all these years. Today was my last day before surgery and Tsunade instructed me to fast so cooking and eating food was one less thing I could do today to keep myself occupied. It was okay though because I wasn’t hungry and doubted I would be. To distract myself, I wandered into the living room and decided to play the video game that Naruto likes. I did not necessarily see the appeal of engrossing oneself in a virtual simulation, but it was something to do in solitude nonetheless. I tried for hours to make it past the tenth level until it no longer held my interest. On the TV stand, Naruto had several pictures. I held the infamous Team 7 photograph enclosed in a wooden frame. Of course, back then, he and I were grimacing at each other. Perhaps, now we wouldn’t be. He changed so much since then not necessarily in appearance but in maturity. However, his loyalty to me never wavered as well as his dedication to the village. I smiled and perched it in the same place. In another photo, he was with Jiraiya, his deceased mentor, from when we all parted our separate ways. Naruto was about twelve and was sitting against a tree taking a blue popsicle from him. They were both laughing. Naruto’s face was innocent and jovial with his eyes scrunched tight and his whiskers perked up higher on his cheeks. I wished I would have met the person who had so much influence on him because Naruto turned out quite alright. The last photo was of his parents. I met his reanimated father, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, during the Fourth Great Ninja War. He seemed like the smarter version of his goofy son. His mom was beautiful with long red hair and an obvious temper hidden behind kind eyes, just like Naruto. He deserved to know them. He deserved to grow up with parents. I set the photo down feeling irritated. I walked over to the kitchen to brew some tea to calm down. There was a pile of money laying on the counter with a note from Naruto. 

Sas, 

Please use this to get yourself whatever you need for the next month. If you need more, there is a safe under my bed. The combination is 101097. Good luck on your surgery. Thinking of you. 

-Naruto ` 

When did he write this? It had to have been there before he left earlier this morning, which seemed far longer than twelve hours ago. I counted the cash and read the note several times. Why did he think I needed this much? He was beyond dumb giving me the safe combination too, but I smiled. I did not want his money. I would not accept his handouts. I was already living with him for free. Probably overstaying my welcome at this point too. I shook my head resigning myself to figuring out an alternative. I stuffed the money in an envelope and stowed it away in a random drawer. The teapot was screeching, so I quickly removed the kettle from the stove. I dipped the chamomile tea bag in the scalding water and waited for a comfortable drinking temperature. The apartment was eerily quiet, but maybe I was just used to hearing Naruto’s boisterous voice. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to the bathtub to take my last relaxing bath before my surgery. I was only getting my prosthetic because Naruto wanted me to, and I knew he would never shut up about it. Truthfully, I still felt being without one was a consequence I should endure. I touched the water with my finger to check its temperature then I took off my clothes and settled in allowing it to surround my body. I took a sip of my tea and sighed half expecting Naruto to interrupt me since he never knocks either out of habit (like he claims) or his own perverted intentions. I tended to believe the latter. I closed my eyes wondering if he made it to the Land of Earth border yet. He seemed so distressed leaving this morning that I hoped he found his focus. 

After twenty minutes of relaxation and drifting thoughts, I dried off and got ready for bed. The moment I had been dreading all day. The anxiety about suddenly sleeping alone when I was finally improving unsettled me. I didn’t belong in this bed without him. It was too foreign. But I knew a successful surgery hinged on me receiving adequate rest, so I shut my eyes. 

Deep in the night and on a rare occasion, I was able to force myself awake while experiencing a dreadful nightmare. I was young again. Alone. Charging through the place I grew up with slain bodies piled in the street. This was one of my frequent night terrors on rotation. I skyrocketed out of bed thinking the change of scenery would snap me back to reality quicker. I attempted to take long inhales and exhales but failed on both accounts. It took all my strength to just breathe through the shock. I needed something to provide some relief. I knew what I actually needed, but it was unavailable to me at the moment and would be for a while. I paced back and forth desperate for a second-best option. I glided my way to the closet in the dark and took one of Naruto’s t shirts from the hamper. No one would ever know I did this, and the situation was too dire for me to cast judgement upon myself. I crawled back into bed and curled up with his shirt. His familiar, musky scent eased me into a restful sleep. 

I arrived at the hospital at 6:30 in the morning. According to Tsunade, attaching the prosthetic would only take about an our but the remainder of the procedure would take an additional four hours due to testing that my body’s chakra networks coursed through my arm properly, an intricate process. I was prepped by Shizune, her assistant and wheeled into the operating room with blinding lights hovering above me. I was not scared. I just wanted it to be over. I was administered anesthesia and went into an unconscious state within seconds. 

I don’t remember much about waking up in the recovery room after it was done except for opening my eyes slowly. I heard faint voices and footsteps shuffling around me until I was coherent enough to talk back. When that happened, I was brought to a post op room where I would be monitored for a few days. The cold, sterile room amplified my loneliness. I was too weak and medicated to even use my normal hand to write although I wanted send a letter to Naruto. I would have to wait until my mobility improved. Day faded to night as nurses came in routinely every couple hours and performed tests on my chakra levels, measured my vitals, and made me flex my new arm. I had no privacy or space to think. I just wanted to leave. 

One the third day of my recovery, I was coherent and weaning off my pain medication since I wasn’t experiencing much. I asked the nurse for a pen and paper. She gave me a weird look but complied with my request. I scribbled with my good hand the following: 

Naruto 

I made it out of surgery and am almost ready to go home. Recovery is going smoothly. I hope the exams are going well. Thinking of you too. 

-Sas 

I whistled for the nearest messenger hawk instead of summoning my own. He flew to the window and clawed the paper right out of my hands flying west to the land of Earth. I collapsed back on the bed not expecting the act of writing a simple letter would consume so much energy. When I awoke from my nap, the same nurse who gave me a weird look earlier said, “You have a visitor here to see you.” Shocked, I sat up in bed wondering who would possibly come visit me. No one that I could think of besides Naruto knew about my surgery unless the blabbermouth told people. Wait… Did Naruto leave the exams early? Was something wrong? My wild questions were answered when a lean figure with green eyes and cherry blossom pink hair stepped into my room. It was just Sakura. 

“Hey Sasuke-kun,” she still spoke to me like I was her schoolyard crush. I swore my blood pressure was rising, but the monitored disappointed me by beeping at a constant rate. 

“Hey Sakura. How did you know I was here?” If Naruto told her my business, I really would kick his ass once I got this arm in shape. 

“Oh um, I saw it on the surgery board… But I figured I should wait a few days before I came to visit,” she said. Her face questioning her decision. Naruto was spared, this time. I nodded. “How are you doing?” She asked cautiously. She was always like this around me. Unsure, apologetic, illogical, worst of all: enamored. Luckily, that trait appeared absent from the exchange. 

“Well. Thank you.” I wanted to ask her why she was actually here. She approached my bedside twiddling her thumbs. “Do you need something?” I asked trying not to sound to irritable. 

“I was just wondering if…” She looked at the floor not blushing. Progress. Maybe this wasn’t about her undying love for me. 

“What is it Sakura? You can ask me.” 

“Are you still mad at Naruto?” she asked. I stared at her stunned. How did she? Did she? Did she know about our fight when he was drunk? How much did she know? And why? Nausea kicked in and saliva gathered in my mouth that I was pretty certain had nothing to do with my surgery. 

“Depends. What did Naruto tell you?” I spit. 

“Please. I am not trying to come between you two at all. He just came to my house really upset and couldn’t stop crying. He said you were mad at him. He said he was going to find you. He was worried you would leave permanently… That’s all I know.” I supposed I believe her considering Naruto was frantic when he found me. It would provide her zero benefit to lie if she knew more. Then she could drive a wedge between him and me in order to attempt getting closer to me. She and Naruto did not possess a deep enough friendship for him to confide in her that much. I relaxed my head into the pillows. 

“Yes. Everything is fine with us. We made up before he left,” I answered simply even though the “make up” between us was anything but simple. She exhaled relieved. 

“Oh good. I was so worried about him. I have never seen him like that before,” she whispered. “You should be nicer to him, Sasuke. You know he’s just an idiot. You are the one that calls him that all the time,” she said half playful and half scolding. 

“He’s not an idiot,” I said hotly. “It was just a misunderstanding that you know nothing about.” She shot me an amused look. 

“Well good. Also thought you should know… that I am dating Lee,” she spoke like she wanted me to regret something. 

“I am happy for you, Sakura,” I smiled at her genuinely, and I meant it. She turned to leave, and I sighed thankful for that uncomfortable conversation to be over. I stared out the window watching the sky turn an array of colors, the most prominent of them all being the bright orange sun. I wonder if Naruto received my note. I guessed it didn’t matter because he most likely could not write back anyway. 

The next day I was discharged. Tsunade handed me explicit instruction regarding my aftercare and conditioning. I followed them diligently changing out my bandages every few hours, performing uncomfortable mobility exercises. I did not need someone to help me, but it would have been nice. I accomplished most tasks with my real arm and focused on building up strength with my artificial one. Once I was confident in my ability to accomplish simple tasks with my prosthetic, I left the apartment wearing the black cloak that Naruto bought me. Even though I had two arms now, the attire suited my desire to remain unapproachable and mysterious. I received a few awkward passing glances on the way to my destination that I would not have even registered as such if Naruto would have been with me. Kakashi expected my arrival to the Hokage’s Office and greeted me. Our tumultuous relationship stabilized after the war into one of mutual respect. Besides Naruto, he empathized and understood the motives behind my rocky past and forgave me quicker than most. 

“You look well, Sasuke.” he sounded a little surprised, and I took no offense. “And I like this cape that you are wearing, it becomes you.” He smiled. 

“Thank you.” I nodded leaving out that Naruto gave it to me. Pleasantries were not our forte, so I quickly moved on from the small talk. “I need a job. I would like to make my own money. Obviously, my physical condition limits me, and official shinobi work will not be applicable due to my status.” 

“True. Well, I can find something for you. My assistant left temporarily, and I could use a fill in.” He raised his eyebrow at me. Of course, I knew he was talking about Naruto. “The work isn’t physically taxing or particularly that exciting, but it is paid.” He leaned back in his chair. He was enjoying this. 

“I’ll take it. When should I start?” 

"Since your pardoning is officially on record, how about right now?” he handed me a manila folder. 

“Sure.” I took it with my prosthetic hand. 

“Excellent. Inside are the contacts of all of the kages of the Five Great Nations. We are in the works of planning the first Five Kage Summit since the war. I need you to get in touch with all of them to discuss potential meeting times and places.” He watched the color drain from my face. Someone who attacked a previous meeting should not be the one reaching out. “Don’t worry. You won’t need to speak to any of them personally. Just address letters and send out hawks on behalf on the Hokage. No one will know you sent them,” he smiled. Relief washed over my face, and I nodded. I settled down at the quaint desk in the corner in the room meant for the assistant. I preferred a different location, one where Kakashi would not have the capability of watching me work but needed the money too much to complain. I smiled thinking that Naruto probably required the proximity to keep him on task. The desk was surprisingly organized minus cryptic sticky notes scattered over the desk. One of them read, “Call the Stone Carver.” I chuckled assuming Naruto was prematurely planning for the mounting of his face on the Hokage Monument. I guess that was still his plan. I wasn’t trying to talk him out of it, per say, I just wanted to make sure he did not feel obligated if the position was not what he expected it would be. I sighed as I dipped the quill in fresh in and penned an official invitation first to the fifth Kazekage, Gaara, whom I had no real connection with other than the acrimony from our youth. Apparently, he became a respectable leader thanks to a change of heart forged by none other than Naruto, and a close friendship between them developed. Naruto’s gift for changing the coldest of hearts never ceased to fascinate me. I addressed the same sentiment to Mei, the fifth Mizukage, and shuddered as I recalled all of her flirtatious advances towards me at the Summit. Next was the third Tsuchikage, and finally the Fourth Raikage, whom I heard through the grapevine at the time that he called for my execution. Maybe his letter could fall coincidentally from the sky and not make it there. I summoned five messenger hawks to deliver the notices. Kakashi made me reply to correspondents for the rest of the day until the workday was over. 

“Thank you for your help today, Sasuke,” Kakashi said out of breath. 

“I mean you hired me, so I was just completing my job,” I shrugged. 

“Do you want to get a drink?” He asked. I scanned his face for a possible motive but detected none. Damn Kakashi never gave anything away behind that damn mask. “If you don’t I’ll be forced to drink alone after another hard day at the office…” He was baiting me, but why? 

“Fine. But somewhere quiet. I don’t like being around people.” 

“Not to worry, neither do I.” he chuckled. 

We ended up at a dive bar on the outskirts of the village near his mysterious residency. We sat at the counter, and he ordered me a double serving of sake from a bartender he apparently knows. At least we were the only two people there, but it was pretty early in the evening to start drinking. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk Kakashi?” I inquired. 

“Possibly,” he answered casually. We drank without speaking for a while since neither of us was privy to small talk or social interactions. Both stunted from our respected battered youths. Even with my acclaimed eyes, I never caught him pulling down his mask to take a sip. I would have found immense pleasure in telling Naruto I had. “How are you doing?” he asked me, ruining the comfortable bout of silence. 

“I am fine, Kakashi. What is this about? Are you trying to have a heart to heart with me?” I rolled my eyes. He tossed his head back and sighed. 

“Always the most resistant to my inspirational talks.” Again, I missed him taking a swig. 

“No, I am just allergic to pomp and frill disguised bull shit,” I smirked. 

“You know, the other jonin thought I showed favoritism towards you, but I didn’t see it that way. You were the most like me. It was just easier until it wasn’t...” He shrugged. 

“Did you bring me here to remind me of what little shits we were?” I laughed holding my glass with my fake hand. 

“No. I wanted to ask you if your intentions were still the same.” 

“Ah, we could have just started there and saved time.” 

“Yes, but then we wouldn’t have drunk enough in preparation.” Damn him. 

“Touché.” I smiled and clinked glasses with him. “I still intend to travel before making a final decision on my reinstatement, if that is what you are asking.” 

“It is.” He nodded. “What about Naruto?” He looked at me expecting a reaction. 

“What about him?” I countered evenly. 

“You can’t deny that he is attached to you.” He waved at the bartender for another drink then gave it to me. 

“He’s always been attached to me. He chased me for over three years,” I deadpanned lowering my gaze. 

“I am just saying that maybe this time, before you decide to make a life-altering change, you should take his feelings on the matter into account,” he replied matter of fact. His words stung me like a bee. Of course, I was thinking about Naruto, or I would have left the village already. Before I had a chance to defend myself, he threw some cash on the table and left without another word. I sat there stunned nursing my drinks until the bar closed. 

When I arrived back at the apartment, I was definitely not sober but not intoxicated to the point of incoherency either. I collapsed on top of the bed not bothering to change or get under the covers. I snuggled Naruto’s shirt under my chin and fell into a light sleep for the whole night. 

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. I went through the motions every day at work, eating, physical therapy, bathing, and sleeping. The routine I established functioned for me, but I was restless from the monotony. Tsunade was impressed by how quickly I was healing and adjusting to my arm at my my three week post op checkup. On the weekends, I trained and conditioned my body to the extent of exhaustion especially when Kakashi gave me back my katana. He sometimes joined me for practice, which I enjoyed. I was thankful he never spoke to me again about our conversation at the bar. The time ticked down to when Naruto would come home again, any day now. I did not exactly know what day to expect his arrival. I had nothing special prepared though I thought maybe I should have. I traveled to the bookstore to find more reading material when the sky started to darken. If I left to go out in public, I tended to at night where it was more inconspicuous. The store clerk was chatty, but I dealt with her the way I usually do with her extroverted kind: say a few words out of politeness and keep moving. She thanked me for my patronage, and I walked back the apartment enjoying the peace that nightfall brought. I cracked open a novel about an explorer sailing uncharted waters when the key to the lock turned. I launched myself off the couch and waited. 

“Hey Sas! I’m back!” Naruto’s bouncy voice livened the atmosphere in the apartment. He trotted over to me and threw his backpack down on the floor and wrapped his arms underneath my cloak to squeeze me so tight I gasped for air. When he released me a little, I enveloped my arms around him. The hug lasted for ten seconds before he let go. He looked good. He had no scratches or bruises anywhere visible although his clothes tattered at the seams. He was not wearing his orange jacket just the gray fishnet shirt that clung to his body leaving no muscle definition a mystery. His hair had grown out some too into its familiar spikes, which pleased me. 

“Well, did you pass dobe?” I asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his own voice. 

“Yeah! Of course, dattebayo!” He said proudly putting his hands on his hips. 

“Congrats. You’ll have to tell me all about it.” I smiled. 

“I will but let me see your new arm, Sas! You look great by the way,” he blushed thinking he was not obvious that he scanned me from head to toe. 

“It is just like the one you have usuratonkachi,” I groaned but extended my arm out to him anyway. He held it with his good hand and inspected it like it was a new discovery not something he had on the other half of his body. I glanced at his wrist to see a bracelet. “You are wearing it.” I said. 

“Wearing what? I was too hot with my jacket on so it’s in my backpack.” 

“No, the bracelet,” I pointed to his wrist. 

“Oh yeah! Isn’t it neat?! I found it at the bottom of my backpack!” He held the gold chain link bracelet up to my face highlighting a sun and crescent moon engraved on a metal plate. He could be so dense sometimes. 

“I’m glad you like it,” I said softly. 

“Wait…” The look of surprise on his face was priceless. “You gave this to me?” 

“I made it for you,” I said. 

“You… made it? Sasuke, when?! How? Why?” He stopped badgering me with questions and flung his arms around my neck. He pressed his forehead to mine. I pushed him away gently. 

“It was supposed to be something you found after passing the chunin exams. I slipped it in your backpack the morning you left.” 

“But when did you make it?” He asked still confused. 

“I made it for you right before you left. I spent two days making it and stayed up all night,” I sighed. I didn’t want to tell him any of the details. I just wanted him to have the bracelet if he wanted to wear it. I could see his foundation wobbling. I hooked myself underneath his armpits and set him down on the couch. 

“That’s why you didn’t come home before…. That’s where you were…” He faltered. I saw tears well up in his magnificent blue eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue. 

“Yes,” I stated. 

“Oh Sasuke, I was such an asshole to you. I had no idea,” He shrieked. Large tears trickled down his face. 

“It’s not a big deal. I knew I had to keep you away if I wanted to finish it in time and surprise you,” I shrugged. “I was never upset. Don’t cry.” He sniffled and nodded. I put my arm around him and pulled him close to me. 

“I really really love it,” he whispered. 

“I’m happy you do.” I kissed the middle of his forehead. 

“Tell me what you did while I was gone Sasuke,” he sounded tired as he cozied up to my chest. His scent intoxicated me even if he was a tad sweaty. “Oh, and I wanted to thank you for sending the note.” 

“I told you I would,” I leaned my head onto his. “As far as what I did, not much. I didn’t take your money by the way.” He pulled apart from me. 

“Sasuke, why?” He sounded frustrated. 

“Because I didn’t want to,” I snapped. “I got a job to make the money I needed.” 

“Where?” he calmed down slightly. 

“Your place of employment,” I chuckled. 

“Kakashi?” Naruto looked at me inquisitively meaning his whiskers flared out and his face wrinkled. 

“Yeah, he hired me as your temporary replacement.” 

“Oh,” he said. 

“Are you upset about that?” I asked. 

“No, no. If you wanted to get a job, I understand.” He threw his body back into mine again leaning into me again. 

“I didn’t want to take any more handouts from you. You have done enough for me.” To my surprise he didn’t reply. I looked down and he dozed off his head falling into my lap. “Wake up, Naruto.” I caressed his cheek. The expression on his face suggested he was confused as to where he was. “You are tired. We can go to sleep,” I offered running my thumb over his whiskers. 

“No, I want to keep talking,” he yawned. “No one has ever done that before,” he muffled into my chest. 

“Done what?” I asked. 

“Played with my whiskers,” He pouted. 

“Do you not like it?” I purred, pulling him upright to face me. 

“It’s the opposite actually… They are just really sensitive.” He blushed. 

“I’ll save it for special occasions then,” I smirked and ruffled his blonde hair. He looked up at me communicating silently what he wanted. I knew him better than I knew myself, so I obliged please him. I guided his back to lay on the couch while I straddled him. I cupped my prosthetic hand behind his neck and leaned forward hovering over his chest. His eyes reflected in the light. He blinked at me patiently. I crashed my lips into his more forcefully than I intended but found our rhythm when I pulled back a little. His mouth was supple and inviting. I glided my tongue along his bottom lip causing him to moan. He returned the favor by tugging softly on my lower lip. I wanted to touch him everywhere. Kiss him everywhere. Feel every possible part of my skin on his even though we were fully clothed. My breathing labored as I focused on just the sensation of my lips on his, the only type of sparring I had any desire to do with him from then on. I felt the strain of my pants becoming increasingly tight and the bulge from his as well. I rolled my body causing friction between our erections as I kissed his neck. He pulled my hair and brought my face back in front of his. He parted his lips allowing my tongue access to his mouth. I was addicted to the sounds he let slip as I kissed him. I let out a low growl into his ear. 

“Sasuke…” he said breathless. 

I shut him up from speaking with flicks of my tongue against his. He put his hands on my waist and controlled the motion of my rocking. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Naruto, I’m going to cum,” I uttered pulling back from his lips. 

“Me too,” his flashed me an expression full of ecstasy. It was the first time since I began kissing him that I looked at him. His flushed face somehow made his eyes bluer. He ground my hips in place over his cock. I locked eyes with him as I started to orgasm. He yelped and joined me. When I had nothing left to release, I planted a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled him up. He looked so sleepy and peaceful. We cleaned up separately. He was the first to crawl into bed. I wrapped my arms around him since I had two to hold him with now, which I had to admit was so much better. I kissed the back of his head. “I’m glad you are home, Naruto. I missed you,” I whispered, but he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm obvious but I try to be. Just in case you didn't catch it, when Sasuke was looking at the sunset from his hospital bed and he commented how the brightest of all the colors was the orange sun that was supposed to also signify unconsciously that Naruto is the brightest to him as well.
> 
> Also, the bracelet ups the cheese factor a ton but I really wanted to do it for a couple reasons. We don't know if Naruto understands it yet. The sun and the moon on the bracelet is a pretty huge deal and soooo obvious to the reader but not to them hahaha. Sasuke also doesn't comment on the significance either. He just wanted to make it. He's dense too. I also wanted to explain why he was gone for those two days before Naruto left so that is what I came up with. No idea how long it actually takes to make one haha
> 
> It was a last minute decision for me to add in Sasuke saying "I missed you" at the end. I felt like I had been intentionally vague about his feelings the whole time that I allowed myself to add it in without giving anything away because Nards didn't hear it.
> 
> My my they haven't even seen each other naked yet or touched each other naked. What will happen then. Stay tuned in the next chapter where I switch back to Naruto's POV to find out. ;) Big decisions for them coming up!


	7. I Said He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of little things going on in this chapter again. Some of it angsty and fluffy and just all the feels. It's not my favorite but it's growing on me. Next Chapter we return to Sasuke's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have zero experience writing smut so I hope the long shower scene is not too cringy or awful. Hopefully someone finds it hott. haha. Also I changed a lot of what I was going to do but I think I like this outcome better. Same result just a little more tension to get there. Hopefully you like it. They are still so damn clueless it's painful. Hahaha. But we love to see it. This chapter is NSFW. Smut-ish they are still figuring things out. More cursing in this chapter than usual. Also forgive me for not using the metric system when I compare some sizes... I am in the US and we are still backwards AF. Earlier chapters I used metric descriptions like in Japan but I thought it was weird to talk about certain body parts in cm... My OCD self will probably edit something so it's all uniform but for now it's what I got. If it bothers anyone too much, I will figure out how to change it. Was it unnecessary to compare sizes? Yes. Did I anyway? Yes. 
> 
> Whew. That was a long rant. I hope you like this chapter. As always, thank you for reading and commenting!!! It's really cool to think that somewhere else in the world someone is reading this weird creation from my messed up brain because I can't let these two go without being together.

(Naruto's POV) 

Waking up in Sasuke’s arms seemed too surreal to be true. I stretched under his warmth accidentally knocking the headboard in the process. I could feel his hot breath prickling the back of my neck, but I didn’t mind. I must have woken him up because he adjusted to grip me firmer against him. We were in the same clothes as last night. I also fell asleep with my bracelet on still not understanding why he would go through the trouble to make it for me, but I knew without a doubt I never wanted to take it off. 

“Hey Sas,” I said nudging him with my butt. 

“Mhmm,” He made an intangible noise. 

“Want to take a shower together?” He couldn’t see me, but I bit my lip squeezing my eyes shut bracing myself for his reaction. Hopefully he took showers since he got his prosthetic. 

“Yeah. I’m still waking up. Go on ahead, and I’ll join you,” Oh how I missed his morning voice. 

“Okay.” I freed myself from his cocoon and padded my way to the bathroom. I peeled all my clothes off but left my bracelet on because it was a part of me now. In the mirror, I noticed fresh blue/green bruises on my neck, so it had to be after the chunin exams. I replayed in my head what I must have done until I realized it was from Sasuke kissing me. I blushed not minding the physical reminders of last night since it seemed like a dream anyway. It occurred to me as I examined my form that Sasuke has not seen me naked since we were pre-adolescents in hot springs between missions. Back when he was still a part of Team 7. I suddenly became self-conscious. Surely, he found me attractive if he wanted to kiss me? Pervy Sage only kissed those he found attractive, which wasn’t saying much considering how many women he bedded. But he only kissed women… I braced my hand on the shower door to steady myself. Maybe we were moving too fast considering I just got back and haven’t seen him in a month. I panicked thinking of long I have been standing there critiquing myself. Maybe he fell back asleep and wouldn’t come in. I braved myself to turn on the water partially because I started shivering. As soon it grew hot enough, I stood underneath the showerhead. I never got a proper washing when I was taking the exams, so the contact of the water streaming over my body felt wonderful. Steam quickly surrounded the shower doors engulfing me in a hazy fog. I stood facing the wall as droplets collected on my skin when something enveloped around me. I jolted back. Wrong direction. Sasuke stood behind me and caught my forearm with his hand. I never heard him come in the bathroom much less the open the shower door. 

“You are still a scaredy cat, huh?” his velvety voice electrocuted my core without the need for his chidori. He pecked the back of my neck, a spot he laid claim to more than once. “I told you I would join you, didn’t I?” My breath hitched when he married his body against mine circling his arms around me to rest on my stomach. He placed closed mouth kisses along my shoulder. I trembled even though I was the one standing under the water. “Can I look at you?” he whispered in my ear. I nodded. I stayed glued to him as I turned around. He probably wanted to look my entire figure, but I compromised with my face. The sensation of my skin on his overwhelmed my other senses so that all I could perceive was our bodies touching. His onyx eye mystified me more than ever, inflicted with a passion novel to me. I couldn’t read his thoughts if my life depended on it. He slicked his fingers through the blonde hair plastered to my head. 

“You must be cold…” I murmured since water doused me but not him. 

“I’m alright. You are keeping me warm, usuratonkachi.” Heat surged to my cheeks. He stared hungrily into my eyes. I could feel him growing harder, his erection pushing into my belly. I’m sure he could feel mine too. “You alright?” The tone of his voice concerned. 

“Yeah,” I choked. “Just nervous,” I broke eye contact with him, but didn’t know where to look. My choices were down at our bodies smashed together or the wall. I chose the wall. 

“You are the one who wanted to shower with me,” he chuckled. “What do you think I am going to do to you?” he put his finger under my chin directing my gaze back to him which was radiating sincerity. 

“I don’t know. I am just…” The end of my sentence never manifested. 

“I have no experience either Naruto,” he said flatly. This stunned me until it didn’t. His whole life goal revolved around killing Itachi. He never made time for whatever we were doing. We stood there and he hugged me long enough for my skin to prune. I negotiated space with him to share the flowing water. His face looked even more alluring when wet. “The whole point of a shower is to clean yourself,” He instructed with obvious sarcasm spiked in his words. He let go of me and picked up the bar of soap on the ledge. I gaped at his alabaster, naked stature not sure what to drink in first. His broad shoulders and chest were nothing new to me but visualizing them in this setting unhinged me. He tapered off at his waist with perfectly constructed abs. I wanted to glide my fingers down the length of his torso feeling each indentation. I dared my gaze further down. My throat went dry as I marveled at his cock, enough time to gather that his circumference was slightly wider than my own. he was about an inch longer than me, and I boasted seven and a half inches. I snapped my head up overcompensating by looking at the ceiling. Every part of my body, except my burning cheeks, was frozen temperature wise and in place. How much time did I spend examining him? Did he do the same to me? Curse my multitasking ability but how could I with Sasuke in front of me? 

“Are you done checking me out?” He smiled at me. 

“What?” I tried to play dumb but resigned. “Yeah, you are just really…. Hott. ‘ttebayo,” I admitted knowing he would never let me forget it. He ignored my confession and moved an inch closer to me holding the soap with his real arm. 

“May I?” he asked. I nodded, but I would have agreed to let him do anything at this point. He lathered the soap in his hands. “Turn around,” he commanded. He massaged my shoulders in a circular motion at times kneading his knuckles into my muscles. “You are tense,” he whispered pecking my shoulders with his soft lips. 

“Yeah, I uh was stressed I guess,” I laughed. 

“Are you feeling that way now?” he purred guiding his lips to the side of my neck. 

“No,” I replied hoarsely. I needed to relieve some pressure, so I grabbed my cock, but as soon as I did, Sasuke seized my wrist. 

“Don’t. Later,” He breathed into my ear. He moved agonizingly slow taking his time to thoroughly wash my entire backside. When he reached my ass, he pressed the head of his cock against it then grabbed a handful of it using his good arm. “Turn around now.” Nervous from my reprimand earlier, I spun around to face him. His soft eyes contradicted his commanding behavior. 

“I… can wash you now…” I suggested though I was not confident in my ability to touch him without combusting. 

“No.” In a swift second, he pulled me flush with his skin and my lips reacquainted with his in the most delicate yet sensual way. I waited since he entered the shower for him to kiss me. Granted, I could have kissed him first, but I had no clue what he desired from me. His hands groped my hair, my back, my hips, my ass constantly changing positions that I quit trying to follow them. I kept my grip on his upper back too distracted by the make out to explore anywhere else. I hoped he didn’t mind. He stuck his tongue into my mouth first searching for mine with a vengeance. Once I returned the favor, the kiss transformed to a fervent exploration of one another, superseding the session from last night. He possessed me. With his kiss. And his hands. Unexpectedly, he shoved me up against the chilly, shower wall, I hugged him closer as he closed the space between us grounding his hips against mine. I was shocked that I hadn’t cum yet and neither had he. But I knew I needed to soon, I suffocated under the intense pleasure without a release. 

“S’kue…” I gasped half of his name as he provided my mouth a break to lick and kiss my neck. “I need to cum.” Then, I brought his face back up to mine so I could taste him more. He made a throaty growl and switched his good hand that was bracing my waist with his prosthetic so he could caress my inner thighs. He grasped the shaft of my throbbing cock that mingled with his and stroked me. Fluid began leaking immediately and I moaned into his mouth demanding our tongues intertwine. The matter and speed at which he rubbed my cock surpassed my own hand. He fondled my balls coaxing me to orgasm. I gazed down at us and it was all it took for me. I came into his hand, then he came too coating my belly with his fluid. He pulled us under the water to rinse off then kissed me on the corner of my mouth before he stepped out of the shower. I stood under the water processing what happened before I left the erotic sanctuary we just created. He was wrapped in a towel fixing his hair. I looked at him curiously trying to remember if he even washed his body. I realized I never even touched him. Did he not want me to? Would he have let me or was I too much of a coward to? He smiled at me as I covered myself up. 

“You shouldn’t wear that bracelet in the shower, dobe.” 

“I…” I stuttered. “I didn’t want to take it off…” I blushed and looked at the floor. He gave me a fleeting peck on the cheek before he left the bathroom. 

“I’m going to make us breakfast,” he called from the hallway. I sat on the bed to calm my shaky legs probably from a combination of low blood sugar and the exertion from whatever just occurred in the shower. I threw myself back on the bed and my head landed on my shirt, not the shirt I wore last night but an older one. One of my green tee shirts. One of the few clothes that I owned in a color other than orange. I held it up to my nose thinking Sasuke might have set it out for me since he always complained about me wearing too much orange. But it was not clean… Why was it on the bed? I tossed it in the hamper and got dressed in casual joggers not sure of our plans since it was a Sunday. 

“Hey Sas,” I strolled into the kitchen and rested my chin on his shoulder until he backhanded me away. 

“Yeah?” he said not looking away from his precious cooking. 

“Why was there a smelly tee-shirt of mine in the bed? Did I do that?” 

“No.” 

“Oh. Then did you put it there?” I asked innocently. 

“You ask too many questions,” he huffed. 

“Why won’t you tell me?” 

“Because it is not important.” I really did not care at all the reason for it, I was more hurt that he wanted to hide the answer from me. He put my bacon and eggs on a plate for me then stormed out of the apartment. I looked down at the food not hungry. I made up my mind. He was not getting away, and he wouldn’t get far. I bolted out the door relying on my instincts to take over and determine what direction he went in. It was still early enough that the streets of the village should be fairly empty. I went left toward the Hokage’s Office. I thought about calling for him but that might make him harder to find. I sprinted down every nearby street until I gazed upwards and saw him perched on the Hokage Stone Monument. I leaped up the stones getting more of a workout than I bargained for on an empty stomach while trying to remain inconspicuous. My presence undetected because when I reached the top, he was staring straight ahead beyond the village. 

“Teme, what the hell is wrong with you?” I panted sitting down on the jagged rocks. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. 

“I don’t owe you an explanation for anything. Especially since you were gone,” he snapped. 

“Oh really? Is that how it’s going to be when you leave the village? You owe me no explanation?” My temper flared. I expected Kurama to fuss at me any minute. 

“That is a different conversation, and I explained to you why I’m leaving.” 

“Fine, explain the shirt to me then.” I rose to my feet and tugged on his cloak. 

“You won’t just fucking let it go, will you?” He pushed me away with little effort causing me to fall on my ass. 

“What is the big deal, Sasuke? You never answer any of my questions directly. It always has to be so cryptic with you,” I shouted at him. 

“And you can’t accept that it is not something I want to talk about,” he fired back at me. 

“You’re unbelievable. You can’t answer a simple question, but you have no problems jacking me off in the shower. You are a piece of work Uchiha Sasuke,” I spat. 

I turned around to walk away from him when I heard him say softly, “I needed it to sleep while you were gone.” 

“What?” I asked realizing he might not repeat himself and that wasn’t the meaning behind my question. 

“I’m not saying it again.” I walked towards him feeling like the asshole. 

“Why couldn’t you tell me that? I wasn’t asking because I planned on judging you,” I whispered. 

“Because it’s embarrassing. I forgot to put it back in the closet. That is the only reason why you saw it.” he balled his hand into a fist presumably angry with himself. I placed my hand on top of it and pried his palm open so I could lace my fingers between his, which he accepted. 

“You don’t have to say anything else. I understand,” I leaned on his shoulder. “I’m glad you told me.” He tilted his head to kiss the top of mine. My heart fluttered. “I’m sorry about what I said… About… I didn’t mean it…” I stumbled. It was difficult enough to admit it out loud once let alone twice. 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go back and eat.” He leaped off the statue first, but we made it back to the apartment at the same time. After our minor argument, we ate cordially. I told him all about the chunin exams as we snuggled on the couch with his cloak to drape over us. He listened with interest impressed by my tactician skills during my one on one fights even if he did not compliment me. Being with him this way felt natural. I noticed the sheath in the corner of the room that was unfamiliar to me as I was dozing off. 

“Did you get your katana back Sasuke?” I asked because I was curious and trying to stay awake as my head rested on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Have you practiced with it yet?” 

“A little. I need to sharpen it. I will do that tomorrow while you are working.” 

“You don’t want to stay working for Kakashi Sensei?” I asked. 

“I’m not needed there if you are back in the village dobe. I’m not the one who wants to be Hokage.” He poked me in the stomach. “I’m sure Kakashi could find you something to do.” I straightened up to look at him. 

“That’s alright,” he kissed me forehead. “I have a lot of preparation to do.” I knew better than to ask because I did not want my fears confirmed. He brought me back to his side and tousled with my hair. I did not know why he was so affectionate towards me lately. I also thought about asking but shied away due to answers I might not want to hear. The bubble of our bond not to be burst by my own need for clarity. “Are you hungry?” he broke the silence with me. 

“You know it dattebayo!” 

“Let’s go out to eat. I don’t feel like cooking,” he sighed. 

“I can make you dinner?” I offered hoping he would decline. 

“No thank you,” he laughed, the kind that made my insides mushy. 

“Fine teme, be rude then,” I teased. He tickled my belly as I giggled and struggled to get away from him. He hoisted me up on his lap and stared into my eyes. For the first time, I planted my lips on his to kiss him. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him allowing him more access to roam over my body. 

“I wish we were naked,” he groaned. 

“We can be,” I said not parting from his lips. 

“No. We need to go to dinner,” he laughed and pushed me off of him before things escalated to a threshold of no return. I was semi grateful and semi annoyed. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

“You pick.” 

“Hmmm. Well you know what I’ll choose…” 

“True, why did I ask?” he chuckled taking my hand dragged me out of the apartment. We didn’t hold hands in the street which I didn’t understand but we walked shoulder to shoulder. Every so often he brushed his fingers to mine which I thought was a coincidence, but he smiled when he did it. We sat at stools next to each other. A couple was on the opposite end of us, but Sasuke did not seem bothered that other villagers were around; it felt like we were the only two in Ichiraku. 

“I’m buying, so don’t even think about it,” I whispered in his ear. He frowned. “It’s what you get for not taking the money I left you.” He punched me on the arm not as a means to hurt me but to acknowledge what I said. We argued about who mastered more jutsu in a playful way as we ate. He was completely different from when he first arrived to stay with me. Perhaps, I influenced his change, but nothing in particular stuck out to me. He just blossomed into a different person with the same Sasuke tendencies of arrogance, dominance, and stoicism. He caught me analyzing him, and my cheeks automatically bloomed tomato red. We finished eating in comfortable silence. I paid our ticket and we walked home in the dark holding our real hands. 

“Naruto,” he asked me as we were getting ready for nighttime. 

“Hmm?" 

“Why did you keep my headband?” He entered the bathroom half naked. If he wanted me to focus on his questions, he needed more clothes on. 

“Uhhh,” my brain malfunctioned, and I swore I drooled, not from brushing my teeth. “What headband?” I scratched my head. He left the room and came back with it and held it up as if it was a dirty sock. “Oh that?” I flushed embarrassed that I had it all of the sudden. “I guess I thought you would want it back someday or… Or I used it as a reminder to not give up on bringing you home.” I suddenly felt sad. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me from behind. 

“Nothing…” I released a few tears as I looked at myself in the mirror. 

“Why are you crying?” He turned me around to face him. 

“It’s just stupid of me to think once I brought you back here that I could make you stay…” I wiped my tears as they dribbled down my face hoping they would stop. 

“Me leaving has nothing to do with you. I told you that. I promise I’ll come visit only for you.” 

“But why can’t you just stay?” I cried harder now. He embraced me allowing my tears to coat his chest. 

“It’s complicated. I need to figure out what it means to be a shinobi. I need to know if it’s in my good conscious to be one. I need to see how others live to determine if all civilization is as fucked up politically as this place. None of those things have anything to do with not wanting to be with you,” he said softly. He paused before taking my hand and whispering in my ear. “Come with me.” My heart stopped. 

“I… I can’t go with you. I have to take missions, and I have my apprenticeship… And…” I sobbed violently into his chest. “I want to, but I can’t. You know I can’t. I just can’t watch you leave again.” My voice cracked. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to. You won’t know. I’ll just be gone if that is what you wish,” I felt them. His hot tears on my face, an emotional display I'd never seen from him before. 

“Am I selfish for saying that it’s not enough? Seeing you here and there?” 

“No more selfish than me asking you to come with me,” he brushed his lips over mine causing me to forget for a moment what we were even talking about or why we were both crying. It was not a true kiss. It just felt like a promise. I noticed both of his incredible eyes the rinnegan and sharingan staring at me. 

The next thing I knew I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. I felt Sasuke’s presence next to me all night even though he was somewhere else currently. I decided not to worry about it and start my workday knowing that wherever he went, I would see him later and work out the details from last night which blurred into segments of a whole memory. 

“Kakashi Sensei!” I hollered loud enough to wake up the village when I strode into his office at 8am. 

“Look at my newest chunin student. Congratulations, Naruto.” 

“Where is my present?” I held out my hand. 

“What present?” he looked at me quizzically. 

“You know, all the other students in my genin class got presents for making chunin from their jonin sensei’s,” I crossed my arms. 

“Yeah but they made chunin ages ago,” Kakashi laughed. 

“Hey! That’s not fair Kakashi Sensei!” 

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “I’ll… let you choose what take out we get today, and I’ll buy yours.” 

“Alright dattebayo! Can we get Ichiraku?” 

“I suppose that’s what I bargained for when I made this deal. Sure. You’ll be going on chunin missions soon, but when you are not away from the village on assignment, you can still keep your job here if you wish.” 

“Yes, I would really like that!” I said as I sat in my desk. It looked the same as before I left. Leave it to Sasuke to organize the space even further. My quill and ink on the edge of the desk in perfect reaching position. Documents to be addressed on the left, papers to be filed on the right. I noticed my sticky notes still sporadically placed and my heart sank when I saw it. 

“Hey Kakashi Sensei,” I spoke as if he was not twenty feet away from me. 

“What is it Naruto?” I could tell he was frustrated that I was bugging him two minutes after sitting down. 

“Did Sasuke say anything about the note on my desk regarding the Stone Carver?” I crossed my fingers behind my back. 

“Not to me.” 

“Okay good… The project is still on right?” 

“Yep. Nothing to worry about.” I sighed and spent the rest of the morning counting down the minutes until lunch doing busy work to pass the time. When the clock hands lined up at 12:00 I announced my absence. I walked briskly to Ichiraku focused only on my free meal when I heard familiar voices call to me. I stopped and whipped my head around to see Ino and Sakura having lunch outside at a quaint new café. 

“Hey guys,” I pulled out the extra chair to join them. 

“What’s up Naruto?” Ino asked taking a sip of her tea. 

“Uh, nothing. Just going to pick up lunch for Kakashi Sensei and I.” 

“Congrats on passing the chunin exams,” Sakura said. 

“Thanks, it was nothing.” I laid my head back stretching my arms up. 

“Hey, where did you get that?” Ino pointed to my wrist. 

“Huh?” I asked confused. 

“That bracelet. It’s so chic. I want one.” Not minding my personal space or belongings, Ino scooted her chair closer to examine it thoroughly. 

“Oh uh… Sasuke made it for me.” 

“I’m sorry but did you say MADE? By Sasuke?” Sakura spit her drink in my face, unintentionally I hoped. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what the big deal is. He gave it to me after I passed the chunin exams…” I shifted in my seat uncomfortable by their focused stares on me. 

“Oh my gosh! Naruto! Do you know what is on your neck?” Ino erupted into a fit of laughter. Whatever was so funny, Sakura had not caught on. 

“Is it a bug?” I leaped out of my chair shaking my head. 

“No, you idiot. Sit down. You have hickeys! Who has been kissing on you?” They both looked at me again. They expected an answer. I don’t know why, but I didn’t want to tell them. Well, not Ino at least. I tried to come up with some lie, anything to get me out of the uncomfortable conversation. 

“Oh, you know Naruto and all his fangirls, Ino. I’m sure he doesn’t even remember their names.” 

“Naruto, you perv,” Ino rolled her eyes. “Be sure to tell them to do that in places other than your neck next time so no one will see. That is what Sai does,” she winked. I nodded feeling sick on an empty stomach. 

“I gotta go. I’m taking too long on my break. Kakashi will make me buy my lunch then.” I lifted out of the chair and beelined for Ichiraku. 

“Naruto, wait!” Sakura called after me. She was alone. 

“Yeah Sakura-chan?” I looked at her puzzled. 

“What is really going on?” She frowned at me. 

“Nothing.” I frantically waved my hands. “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean. With you and Sasuke?” 

“Oh… uh nothing we are just close that’s all.” I know I blushed. I could feel the heat. 

“He…” The revelation written on her face made me shudder. “He kissed you?” I could tell she was trying to process. 

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal, Sakura-chan. Honest.” I shrugged. 

“But you do know that it is… Naruto you have to be careful, so you don’t get hurt.” 

“Don’t worry Sakura. Everything is fine. Promise.” I attempted to smile at her, but she was not buying it. 

“I’m here if you need me,” she whispered. She touched my shoulder. Suddenly, I realized something. 

“Sakura, I have to go.” I sprinted back to the Hokage’s Office disregarding lunch. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it panting. The memories flooded back to me. Those eyes. His eyes. 

“Oh good. That took you longer than I expected,” Kakashi commented not looking up from his desk. 

“He’s gone,” I sank to the floor and rested my head on my knees. 

“Naruto, what did you say?” Kakashi came over to me and hovered over me. 

“I said he’s gone. He left,” I sobbed. “That bastard,” I punched a hole in the wall. 

“Who are you talking about?” Kakashi asked me as soothing as his voice could sound. 

“Sasuke,” I muffled out. “He trapped me in a genjutsu, so I wouldn’t know that he fucking left.” My sentence came out incoherent. 

“A genjutsu? You are a perfect jinchuriki. You can’t be caught under one.” 

“Well, I was!” I snapped at Kakashi without meaning to. Unfazed, he sat next to me. 

_I allowed it, Naruto._ Kurama called out to me. 

_What the hell Kurama? You let him?_ I lashed out. 

_He came to me and told me that he was going to leave and didn’t want you to be upset. He wanted to place you under a Genjutsu so you would never know he left. Time would be warped into you thinking he was always coming home._ Kurama explained. 

_What the fuck? That is psychotic. You hate him Kurama. And you took his side?_ I couldn’t think. 

_The brat made a good point. He wasn’t being malicious, Naruto. He didn’t want you to suffer in pain._

“Unbelievable,” I said out loud. Poor Kakashi was confused. 

“What is going on, Naruto?” 

“Kurama let him fucking do it. He made a deal with him not to infuse his chakra to break the genjustu.” 

“Then how did it break?” Kakashi put his finger on his chin. 

“Sakura touched me. She placed her hand on my shoulder when I ran into her on the way to get lunch. I guess he figured no one else would touch me.” I collected myself enough to stop crying. Probably because I replaced the depression with determination. 

“What are you going to do?” Kakashi asked me open ended prompting my short-lived composure to dissipate into another round of tears. 

“I don’t know… I can’t be without him again, Kakashi.” I wailed. “He invited me to go with him, but I can’t…” 

“Sure, you can. Go,” he said simply. 

“You can’t possibly mean that? What about my training? This job? My missions?” 

“They will all be here when you get back if you want them to?” 

“What about the top-secret project?” 

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll tell you what,” he braced his hands on me. “It will take a year to complete it. Take the year off to travel with Sasuke. Figure things out with him.” 

“Are you sure Kakashi Sensei?” I threw my arms around him getting his mask damp with my tears. 

“Yes.” He pushed me away slightly. 

“Wait. How will I find him? If he left after last night then who knows where he could be by now,” I cried. 

“Fortunately, that is a simple solution.” Kakashi pricked his finger to draw blood. Then he performed the correct sequence of hand signs and called out “Summoning jutsu!” and out of a puff of smoke appeared Pakun, his pug. 

“What ya need me for this time, Kakashi?” He whined in his usual dreary voice. 

“I need you to go with Naruto and track Sasuke’s scent so he can catch up with him.” 

“The Uchiha again?” He groaned. “Whatcha got for me to use to track his scent with?” He looked at me and sniffed me. “Never mind, his scent is all over him.” I blushed. 

“Thank you so much Kakashi Sensei. I won’t forget what you have done for me. This is the best present I could have gotten.” I threw my arms around him. 

“I’m glad you think so…” Kakashi awkwardly accepted my hug. 

“I need to go pack up a few things really quick. Do you want to come with me Pakun?” I asked the little dog. 

“No thanks. I’ll just wait for you here.” 

“Awesome dattebayo!” I cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will find out about the project Naruto is talking about at the end of the story, and it's my favorite idea that I have. I didn't want to spoil it for the reader so I was intentionally vague. Also we will find out more behind why Naruto hasn't touched Sasuke. It's not super dramatic but its Sasuke so there needs to be some drama. I am making the assumption that Kurama is still not chummy with Sasuke. I don't really know but it's more interesting this way haha As mentioned, we will be in Sasuke's POV all next chapter (and probably the next one too) when Naruto catches up to him. Also, I'll just go ahead and spoil it. there will be some side stories next chapter but the main plot will be the two of them going to visit Team Taka which I'm really really excited about. Next chapter WILL BE SMUTTY. I'm super nervous about writing it so hold space for me haha. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought about this whirlwind of a chapter!


	8. What Are You Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV. Lotssss of fluff and smut in this chapter. A little angst because it's these two, but it's super fluffy. This chapter Pre-Taka was way longer than I anticipated so I'm breaking it up into 2. Taka reunion is NEXT chapter. Don't skip this one though if you want some happiness in your life. Forgive any horrific grammar mistakes. I try and proofread on my own but I always miss stuff. 
> 
> NSFW. (hopefully my smut writing isn't too dreadful)
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! I hope people are still enjoying this story.

(Sasuke's POV) 

I paced my way through the forest surrounding the village making better time than I anticipated. I needed to find a place to rest before nightfall. I hoped to come across a settlement but camping on the ground remained an impending option. Based on the sun’s positioning in the sky, it was around 5:00pm. Naruto would be leaving work and having dinner, probably at Ichiraku. I was grateful he had a lot of friends to support him. I hated leaving him and wished he would have come with me, but I knew it was for the best. I distracted him from his destiny for too long. He needed to grow without me holding him back. I perched on a branch high above the ground listening to the sound of birds and crickets bouncing off the trees while summoning chakra to my eyes to awaken my sharingan. It had been since the war that I used the mangekyo sharingan and using it on Naruto was not an easy choice. But I wanted him free from the burden of my absence. I knew he would only blame himself. I stalked a rabbit on the forest floor using my eyes until I swooped down and stabbed it in the neck with my katana. Gruesome and not my first choice of meat, but necessary if I did not want to consume all my food pills this early in my travels. I decided it was as good of a time as any to stop and shelter for the evening. Luckily the mild spring temperature should not drop significantly when darkness proceeded. I sliced branches with my katana to gather firewood and performed a fire jutsu to ignite the flames. The heat warmed my bones and cooked the rabbit. I stared into the blazing embers lost in my own thoughts when I heard a twig snap and possibly footsteps approaching. I drew my sword out of its sheath and readied my stance for an attack, but nothing happened. I spent the remainder of daylight surveying the area for threats and food sources. A creek bearing fresh water flowed not too far away. I could fill up on drinking water and bathe there in the morning. Some blackberry bushes grew nearby as well. Content at my progress, I gazed at the moon as it rose in the sky and the stars twinkled. I hoped the day traveling on foot would tire me out enough to fall asleep easily, but without Naruto, I doubted it. Still, I cozied up in the sleeping bag keeping a dim fire as I attempted to shut my eyes. I must have been successful because I dreamt that Naruto was saying my name. I heard his voice so vividly in my head that I thought maybe I ingested something causing hallucinations. I gulped air into my lungs and shot up. I blinked a few times because a figure that resembled Naruto knelt next to me. 

“Hey Sas,” 

“Naruto?” I squawked. “Is that really you?” 

“Of course, it’s me.” He climbed onto my lap. I put my arms on his hips to steady him upright. 

“What are you doing here?” Before he answered he latched onto the back of my neck and pulled me in for an intense kiss. 

“I’m going to go now… I’ll tell Kakashi the mission was successful…” 

“Who was that?” I pulled back from his mouth. 

“Pakun!” he responded sunnily. “He’s how I found you!” He bounced on my lap and threw his arms around me. 

“Why are you here usuratonkachi?” My tone guarded. He should be in the village. 

“I came to accompany you for a year on your journey.” 

“A year?” I stared at him stunned. “But how?” 

“Now look who is asking too many questions,” he giggled. 

“Naruto, I’m serious. Who allowed you to do this?” My voice challenged his enthused attitude, but it seemed too premature for celebration. His radiance illuminated by the fire behind him, and the wilderness encased us in an intimate reunion that I never thought would happen. 

“I broke through your stupid genjutsu teme. Why would you do that to me?” he growled knocking me down on my back while he still straddled me. 

“I was trying to protect you,” I tried to push him off me, but he sank down into my groin rendering me unable to throw him off-balance. 

“How long did you plan on keeping up that charade?” He snorted. 

“I don’t know…” I answered honestly shifting my head away from his piercing blue eyes even in the darkness. 

“I broke through it because Sakura touched me.” 

“Touched you how?” My voiced edged a warning. 

“Geez not like you do teme,” He hung his head over my face, his whiskers tickling my cheeks. “I saw her and Ino out while I was getting lunch. She touched my shoulder. Chill out.” He dismounted from me and pulled me up to sit side by side. 

“Oh… What changed your mind?” I whispered. “I didn’t want you to give up anything just to come with me.” 

“I have plenty of time to become Hokage,” He nuzzled his cheek to mine sending a chill down the length of my spine. “I haven’t had enough time with you. Kakashi gave me permission to take the year off and travel with you. But that is only if you want me to…” he drew his lips into a pout that I couldn’t resist kissing as my way of answering him. He puttied in my arms when I lifted him onto my lap. We kissed under the stars until he fell asleep on top of me. I didn’t mind one bit. 

Daylight broke through the trees waking me up. Neither of us cold from the closeness, I untangled to stretch leaving his peaceful face laying on the ground. His breathing light and even. I noticed his backpack beside him. I could only hope that he prepared adequately for a yearlong adventure if that really was his intention to stay with me the whole time. 

“Sasuke,” he yawned sitting up. “Where are we going today?” he rubbed his eyes. 

“We are going in the direction of Orochimaru’s Southeast Hideout,” I answered as I started the fire again boiling water. 

“What? Why? I thought this was supposed to be a redemption journey for you,” he screeched. 

“Relax. He won’t be there. He is searching for some fabled library that he thinks exists. We are going to see my old team.” 

“Your friends?” His eyes widened and flickered in the morning light. He caught me off guard when he sprang up to his feet nearly knocking over the pot on the fire. “Uchiha Sasuke has friends? Oh wow! Let’s get a move on!” He chirped. I yanked him back down next to me. 

“Easy. It’s going to take a while to get there. I’m in no rush. I didn’t treat them the best when they were my subordinates…” I handed him a cup of jasmine tea which he took out of politeness, but I knew he wouldn’t drink it. 

“What do you mean?” he peaked at me from the corner of his eye like I didn’t notice. 

“I could have been more appreciative for all they did for me. Seeing them still applies to my quest for atonement.” Naruto nodded. “Tell me everything you brought with you. We need to take inventory before we leave. Also, there is a creek nearby where we can fill up our canteens and bathe in.” I rolled up my sleeping bag. 

“Ugh you’re bossy teme.” Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“You said you wanted to join me, and this is MY trip usuratonkachi.” 

“Fine.” He dug through his backpack laying out its contents of mostly food pills and various ninja tools, a medical kit, and a few changes of clothes. He followed me to the creek to collect water. I undressed when he wasn’t looking and waded in the crystal-clear water that was a few feet deep. I watched him undress once he figured out where I was. He splashed me for wading without him. I kept a slight distance from him to focus on cleaning myself instead of intimate activities. Whenever he tried to get closer to me, I floated away. He was so flustered with me but teasing him was fun. I washed my hair then stepped out of the water with my backside facing the creek. The cool spring air dried my skin off enough for me to put clothes on before Naruto rushed out. He stumbled over naked sulking that he missed an opportunity for a visual of me. 

“Sas,” he asked shaking out his hair like a wet dog. 

“Hm.” I crooned fixing my hair to the best of my ability. 

“Why won’t you let me touch you? It’s like you purposely avoid it…” His voice dropped an octave. He was completely naked staring at me with dejected eyes. He thought my it was his fault. I heaved a sigh for a conversation I was not planning on having this early, but it seemed I was always engaged in topics I didn’t like with Naruto. 

“It’s nothing personal against you. I just don’t like people touching me.” I said knowing damn well the answer wouldn’t satisfy him. To my surprise, he dropped it. He put on his clothes and started heading back to camp. But before I let him get too far, I grabbed him and kissed his cheek. He flashed me a sad glance then kept walking. I knew this would not be the last time having this conversation, but I would wait for him to bring it up again. 

We forged southeast all morning keeping a steady pace. Naruto stayed quiet and behind me. I was concerned that I hurt his feelings but would address it when we found a place to rest. Clouds accumulated in the sky, and a storm brewed on the horizon. We were in the middle of fields and forests with nothing around us in sight. We pressed onward hoping to run into some form of shelter. Up ahead, tucked in the trees was a small dilapidated cabin. I had no clue how old it was or if the foundation was stable enough, but the threatening dark sky succeeded the choice to be picky. I turned over my shoulder to look at Naruto who simply nodded in approval. I extended my arm keeping him behind me as I entered the place first to inspect. The wooden door creaked as I pushed it open. Fortunately, the place looked abandoned. A thick layer of dust coated every inside surface with cobwebs present in every corner. No light fixtures. No fireplace or stove just a twin bed lined one wall. The mattress was in questionable condition. On the other side of the room from the bed was a round table with two chairs. The inside smelled of musk and mildew, but I acclimated to it in the short time standing there. I signaled for Naruto to come inside. He hesitated stepping further into the room with good reason. The floors did appear like they could concave at a moment’s notice. I set my backpack down on the floor while Naruto clung to his not knowing where we should sit or what we should do. Thunder rattled the shelter and we exchanged concerned looks. At least it was afternoon and not night yet. Hopefully, we just had to wait out the storm. Then we could move forward again. Naruto inspected the bed turning over the mattress releasing a mountain of dust sending us both into a coughing fit. I wanted to lecture him but remained silent since he was oddly quiet. He sat on the bed with his back against the wall looking at nothing in particular occasionally closing his eyes. I decided to join him on the other edge of the bed listening to the rain hammer the roof of the cabin. The sound both peaceful and terrifying due to the questionable construction of the place confirmed by a leak in the ceiling on the other side of the room. 

“When I was a test subject…” I began skeptical of approaching the topic. One, because I did not want to talk about it and two, because Naruto seemed lost in his own thoughts. He snapped his neck and looked at me attentively. His blue eyes fixated on me, emotions swirling in them. He scooted closer to me facing me cross legged eagar for me to continue. My words heavy like the dust in the room before I opened my mouth to speak again, but I paused. I didn’t know how to look in those eyes and tell him I didn’t want him to touch me because it was a lie. But I was mortified that if he did, I wouldn’t be able to distinguish between him and the trauma I went through at the hideouts. 

“Sasuke, you don’t have to continue…” he said breaking the silence. His hands folded in his lap. Thunder clapped, and we both jumped. I gestured for him to come close to me. He nestled himself under the crook of my arm. “I just wish you trusted me,” he strained. 

“I do trust you. It’s not that,” I kissed the top of his head. Silence permeated the inside as the thunder ravaged outside. “What happened to me… I’m just worried that if you touch my body, I won’t know it’s you…” I admitted. I tucked my chin to my chest unable to look in his direction. He spread his legs and brought me in between them so I could rest on his chest. His hands loosely wrapped around my waist. He laid his chin on my shoulder. It had been a while since I felt supported by him in a way that I forgot I needed. 

“How can I help you?” he whispered in my ear. His hot breath gave me goose bumps. I leaned further back against him. 

“I wish I knew,” I sighed. 

“I won’t let anyone else lay a finger on you.” The possessiveness in his voice surprised me. He spun me around and propped me up on his lap. I nodded, and he tilted my chin up bringing our lips together in a tender kiss. He held my face between his hands and pulled us apart. The storm outside seemed to have passed. I wanted to stay in this dingy place if it meant relishing this moment a little longer, so I didn’t mention it. “I think the rain stopped, but I’m sure the ground is still wet.” He never broke eye contact with me or let go of my face. I could feel the bulge in his pants from sitting on him though he never brought attention to it. He was focused on making me feel comfortable and safe with him. Instinct brought me to his lips to communicate how I felt better than I could with words. He accepted my invitation and attached his lips to mine greedily skipping to the part where our tongues were already intertwined. Kissing him was like a battle that neither of us were trying to win just participate in. Neither of us in control. An exchange on mutual territory of lust and compassion. I was hard now too grinding against him needing to close the space between us, to feel his skin flush with mine. I wordlessly unzipped my shirt then pulled his over his head tossing it next to us. Part of me was repulsed at the thought of being naked in this grimy bed, but the part of me that didn’t care because I needed him more. I kissed his bruised neck, marks that I made from lingering in one place for too long, which I selfishly liked. He let out a soft moan bringing me back to his lips as I maneuvered my pants off. I undid the button to his as he assisted in pulling them down. I laid myself on top of him pressing every part of my body to his accepting the warmth of his skin. 

“I want to take care of you,” I said roughly in his mouth. 

“But-” he interjected. I pulled back putting my finger to his lips. 

“Give me some time… but let me do this for you.” His ocean eyes marveled at me as I kissed his jawline and the length of his neck. My boxers grew tighter as I moved down his chest appreciating his defined muscles. He writhed underneath me making little whimpering sounds that I cherished hearing. I continued all the way down his torso through his belly button down to the line of his boxers. “May I?” His nodded in desperation as I uncaged his cock from the fabric prison taking it into my human hand, which prompted him to throw his head back on the mattress. His cock was made for my hand. I stroked his shaft with precision as I pulled down my own boxers. I peered up to watch his eyes glued to the sight before him. I kissed the head of his cock as it spilled precum, but I didn’t mind. 

“Sas…” whether he was trying to say my full name or my nickname I couldn’t tell and didn’t care. His hands begged for access to me as he reached out fisting a bit of my hair. I grabbed my cock to stroke it as I opened my licked the length of his. I had never done this before, but I thought that it might feel good. When I made it back to the tip, I spread my lips to take him into my mouth when he groaned, “Fuck Sasuke.” 

“Should I stop?” I let go of him and looked up concerned. His tan skin was red everywhere. 

“No, please don’t,” he begged. I smirked at him and went back to putting my lips around him. He actually tasted delicious, primal with his salty skin. I moved up and down on his shaft kissing, licking, sucking on him. The instant I brought my lips back to swirling my tongue at the head, he mumbled, “Sasuke, I’m going to cum.” I pulled back from him and watched his cum on his stomach as I joined his with mine. He gripped the back on my head and pulled me to his mouth kissing me then releasing me. “Where did you learn to do that?” He sat up. I put my boxers back on and searched for something to clean him off with since neither of us prepared for this. I took an old shirt of mine that I could wash later and wiped off his belly. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to,” I shrugged. 

“I wish you would let me do that to you because that felt fucking amazing.” He laid his back on the mattress and I joined him curling up around him. 

“Maybe… I don’t know.” I bit my lip. 

“I just to express to you how much I care about you. That’s why I want to touch you, Sasuke.” He traced circles on my back and looked up at the ceiling. “But I want you to want me to.” 

“It’s not that I don’t I just…” The words somewhere I couldn’t reach. 

“I know,” he kissed my head. “So, I’ll just show you in other ways. Like kissing you, and holding you and telling you that there is no place I would rather be right now than with you.” I knew he was smiling without having to turn around and look at him. He didn’t know, but a single tear dripped down my face. I didn’t deserve him. 

“Thank you usuratonkachi,” I whispered then fell asleep in his arms for the whole night. 

When daylight crept in through the only window in the cabin, I shifted to wake up Naruto, but he was knocked out cold even drooling on my back. I carefully removed his arms and went to my backpack taking the food pills out and eating a few. I was starving and shocked that Naruto’s empty pit of a stomach hadn’t woken him up. Hopefully, he was alright. I checked his forehead with my hand, and he seized my wrist. 

“It’s just me,” I said as soothingly as I could. “I was just concerned that you were still asleep. The bed wasn’t that comfortable,” I snickered. 

“No, but you are,” he said half sleepy. “Get back here.” He lunged for me, but I sidestepped him causing him to fall face first on the bed. I couldn’t help but laugh at his misfortune. 

“Teme, it wasn’t that funny.” He tried to sound irritated, but he smiled too. 

“Get up.” I chucked his hideous orange clothes at him, which I guess I didn’t hate that much but would never tell him. I coaxed him to hurry up with a kiss on the lips that I didn’t want to pull away from. He almost seduced me back in bed with those blue eyes and supple lips, but I resisted. 

“You are already dressed,” he pouted. 

“We can fool around later when we find a nicer place to stay.” He perked up at me saying that in more ways than one. Again, I resisted. “That should be our goal today.” He shuffled out of bed with his clothes in hand, a sign of refusal wear them. He was teasing me, and he knew it. 

“Get dressed,” I hissed. 

“Sas is sooo bossy.” He made a face at me reminiscent of his twelve-year-old antics. 

“I am. We have a lot of ground to make up for today.” I focused my eyes on a map instead of his half naked body twenty feet away from me. 

“I thought you said we were not on a schedule,” he whined. 

“We aren’t. But Taka is expecting me sometime this century. They know I am on the way. They just don’t know about you.” I poked him on the forehead with two fingers. He blushed. He dropped his wicked cause and put clothes on eating the food pills I gave him in silence while I inspected the map. 

“You have had a map this whole time?” Even with something as simple to chew as food pills, he still managed to talk with his mouth full. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Then why the hell did we so far sleep on the ground and on in this rickety shack teme?!” He said joking and serious at the same time. 

“Because we aren’t near any towns, dobe. If you would hurry along instead of talking to me, maybe we could make it to one before sundown.” I glared at him and smacked his ass for good measure. 

“That hurt!” He snapped. 

“We both know I’ve done worse to you. Get your things and let’s go.” I secured my katana across my back and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Naruto tied his headband over his forehead then we left the shack better than when we arrived. We darted through the forest for most of the morning thankful to happen upon a clearing in midday. We stopped to take a break, eat some food that he had packed, share a kiss, and examine my map. I estimated we should reach a small town named Nioboka around three in the afternoon. The promise of hot food, running water, and most of all people excited Naruto that he kept pace with me at times surging ahead of me. I wasn’t as enthused about being around strangers, but I guess the alternative of villagers scorned by your existence was the worse alternative. The terrain was cumbersome to navigate with the fresh rain from last night, but we tried not to let it slow us down. This part of the Land of Fire was relatively uninhabited, and the limited chance encounters with other shinobi put me at ease. Naruto and I could hold our own, but I didn’t want us to have to fight or put Naruto in danger. We slowed down as we approached the outskirts of the town. If it had been up to Naruto, we would have charged in at full speed, but I reminded him that we don’t know what the reaction to us will be as shinobi. Especially considering I couldn’t talk him out of wearing his headband, even though he looked really cute. A “gatekeeper” stood watch at the walled entrance who looked like he never saw a fight in his whole life and ate five hundred dango too many. 

“Good afternoon,” I spoke nervously. “We are just traveling through and were hoping to stop for the night if your town has an inn for us to stay.” 

“You two boys shinobi?” he glared at us. 

“You bet. From Konohakagure. Name’s Uzumaki, Naruto.” Naruto thumbed his chest proudly. I felt embarrassed for him because he was too daft to be. The man rubbed his round belly and laughed. 

“I’ve heard of you. You are that kid that saved the world!” He slapped Naruto on the back so hard that he fell forward but I caught his hand in mine and brought him upright. “Welcome kid and your friend too! Tonight, is a big festival to bring forth a profitable growing season! Please enjoy yourselves and tell the Innkeeper, Kira, that Tobi said to put you boys in the two finest rooms we have!” 

“Thanks, but we only need one room!” Naruto whisked me by the hand and waved to the guy who had a strange look plastered on his face. I failed to notice I was still blushing until Naruto stopped in the middle of the street with forty sets of eyes on us both. I wanted to hide so I stood behind Naruto a little who was not fazed by the attention. A little girl with brown hair and glasses walked up to us and handed him a dandelion. 

“This matches your hair color,” she squeaked. “Are you that boy who stopped the really bad guys from hurting the country?” 

“Uh, yeah sure kid. Thanks,” Naruto patted her on the head. She skipped away from him. Thankfully, the town seemed to go about their business. 

“Naruto, let’s go find that Inn the guard talked about,” I said trying to catch my breath from all the commotion. 

“Don’t you want to explore first? Maybe they have some ramen!” He licked his lips and clapped his hands together. 

“No. I want to go find out if they have a place for use to stay tonight.” I tried yanking his arm, but his feet rooted in the ground unyielding. 

“Oh come on Sasuke. Don’t worry about that! Tobi said we for sure have a room!” 

“We don’t know that yet,” I seethed. 

“Easy, Sas. Are you okay?” One look into my eyes and he knew. He took my hand in his and said, “Okay we’ll go look for the Inn.” 

The town was smaller than Konoha but the landscape similar. A sign hung in the window of a building that told us we came to the right place. We walked inside hand in hand. Naruto leaned over on the front desk encroaching on the concierge’s space, but she didn’t seem to mind. She wore a bright smile, had curly red hair and blue eyes that were not as beautiful as Naruto’s. She looked up from her papers taking in the sight of both of us. “Hello. What can I do for you gentleman?” Maybe it was becoming a pattern at this point, but her eyes widened when she recognized Naruto. I knew he loved the attention, so I was happy for him. After all, he was a hero to more than just these people. I squeezed his hand. He looked at me briefly perhaps confused by my gesture, but then he tightened his grip on mine turning my knuckles white. I didn’t mind though. She took a moment to calm down from her obvious fangirling to add as she blushed, “What a privilege it is for you to visit, Naruto-sama,” she bowed which was a little over the top. Naruto ate it up like ramen. 

“Oh, you know me already,” he played dumb. I could have kicked him. “I talked to my friend Tobi doing a splendid job guarding this place, if I might add. And he instructed me that you would have a room for us tonight.” His words smooth as silk. I loathed him for how easily he conversed with people as much as I admired it. 

“Oh of course. But just one room?” she squeaked out. 

“Yeah, we stay together.” The pride that emulated from his voice making me weak at the knees. 

“Oh… Is he your husband?” She sounded disappointed, and she should be. Incorrect in her assumption, but he was unavailable nonetheless. 

“Uh…” The tension hung in the air as everyone waited for Naruto’s answer including me. Embarrassed, I stared at the floor not caring what he said as long as the conversation ended. 

“Actually, he’s my boyfriend,” Naruto chirped. 

“Right, of course. Sorry for being nosey.” She was definitely disappointed after that confirmation. My skin became so ghostly white I thought I was going to faint. Why did he say that? So, she wouldn’t come onto him like she was obviously planning to? He seemed so happy that I didn’t want to ask him. No, he didn’t think of me that way. I decided to ignore it. She checked us in and handed us a room key without looking up from her desk again. I almost felt sorry for her. Naruto dragged me up the stair to our room on the left and opened the door. An obvious improvement from the cabin room, there was a clawfoot tub in the bathroom, but no shower. Naruto flashed me a sexy smirk as soon as he saw it. No tv in the room which didn’t bother me. The sink and toilet were nothing special, but present. The flower quilt draped over the queen bed was not my taste, but it looked cozy enough for one night. Pictures of cotton hung on the walls. Besides the bed, there as a small desk in the corner. Naruto chucked off his shoes and collapsed on the bed. 

“It’s really comfortable, Sas.” He motioned for me to come join him, but I couldn’t force my legs to move beyond the entryway. “What’s wrong? You seem moody or something.” I took a set on the edge of the bed next to him unsure how to process the events that just transpired and my feelings that went along with it. When I didn’t speak, he tucked my bangs behind my ear so he could look at me. “Talk to me,” he said quietly. 

“Why did you call me your boyfriend?” I exhaled after letting the question out in the open. 

“I dunno. Do you not want to be?” He sounded heartbroken already. 

“I… I don’t know… I thought you were just saying that because she was flirting with you.” I shrugged. 

“You know I don’t think much,” he laughed running his hand through his hair as sweat formed on his brow. “But, if you want to be my boyfriend…. I would be honored, Uchiha Sasuke,” his blue eyes sparkled into a rainbow of different colors. 

“Yes.” I replied though unsure of what the title entailed. I didn’t want to change anything between us, so my anxiety translated as apathy to him. 

“Don’t sound too excited,” he huffed. 

“Naruto…” He jumped up ready to storm out when I blocked the door faster than he could reach it. “That’s not it. I just don’t…” I couldn’t even articulate my thoughts. I must have looked distressed enough for his face to soften. He embraced me and kissed my hair. “I don’t want the title to change us…” I mumbled into his jacket. 

“Like how? Everything is still the same.” he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I gave him a small nod. “Come on. Let’s go get some dinner and enjoy the festival. But… we need get something first.” I raised my brow suspecting something unpleasant awaited me when he grasped my hand before I could speculate possibilities leading me out into a sea of people dressed in elegant kimonos. We skated through the crowd to a clothing store where Naruto purchased us robes to blend in with the festival. His was orange of course with a black obi. He chose a navy one for me with a violet obi. I stepped out of the changing room feeling odd in the garment reminiscent of my time with Orochimaru, mine exposed my chest more too, which I think Naruto planned. 

“You look hott, Sas. Can’t wait to take that off later.” He winked at me tugging on my robe as a preview. I blushed. The celebration in the street transition into singing and dancing. People joined hands circling around one another and changing partners. Naruto and I clung to each other, so we wouldn’t get separated. We searched for a place to eat amongst all of the noise. Vendors lined the streets but many of the stands were unattended since they left their posts to join the festival. We found one at the end of the row that served fried frog legs on a stick. Neither of us overjoyed at the prospect but too hungry to continue searching for an alternative. We ate and watched a dance performed on stage by young women. Naruto cheered along with the crowd. I was amused by his enthusiasm in an event with no meaning to him. His eyes lit up as they twirled on their tip toes nudging me to see if I was paying attention. I leaned on his shoulder focused only on him and his expressions which were far more enticing than any production. When the show ended with an eruption of applause, Naruto led me back through the crowd picking up drinks from someone carrying them on a platter. I never drank before, but Naruto shoved it at me enthused. I took a sip expecting to vile taste but pleasantly surprised. The red liquor possessed a dryness to it but not too unpleasant. Naruto drank his faster than me and found another that he probably should have paid for. The drink warmed my body and creating a tingly feeling underneath the surface of my skin. I felt a slightly dizzy as we moved through the crowd, which was Naruto’s attempt at dancing. He emitted a glow more dazzling than usual, and I bathed in it soaking up as much of his light as I could. His whole face was plump and pink. For no reason, he pulled me in for a steamy kiss that probably shocked that anyone watching, but I was too busy entranced by his tongue to care. He sensed my tiredness from the alcohol and too much time interacting with people that he whispered in my ear, “Let’s go back to the room boyfriend.” My cock stiffened under my kimono as he manipulated his way through people to the fastest route back to the Inn. I was grateful to attack his lips the second he closed the door. I was feeling buzzed, but he was undeniably drunk with his hooded eyelids, flush skin, and wobbled stance that I had to hold him still just to keep kissing him. “Bed,” he grumbled. I pushed him back on the bed which he resulted in a thud as the two of them collided. He untied his obi with better coordination than I expected in his intoxicated state. I stripped faster and was on top of him naked before he even slid off his kimono. My cock was rock hard as was his. I nipped and bit at his skin and lips need to taste him more than I ever have before. He moaned at every flick of my tongue to his lips or skin. He suddenly flipped me over, so I was lying on my back. His dick soft, and I looked at him confused. “I’ve hads a lil too much to drink, Sas,” he slurred. “Ples lemme take care of you.” He crashed his weight on top of me before I had time to think and laid sloppy kisses all over my mouth, jaw, and neck. I enjoyed the affection but was nervous about what he would do next. 

“Naruto…” I couldn’t get his attention. He was moving down to my collarbone when I inhaled sharply and pushed him off me. 

“Sasuke, what’s wrong?” he cried. 

“I don’t know,” I answered softly. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No, I… just…” He sank into the bed looking defeated. He was crying. “Naruto, why are you crying?” I asked confused. 

“Because I am such an asshole. You told me you needed time for me to touch you, and I didn’t listen because I am drunk and horny,” he sobbed loudly. 

“It’s okay. Nothing happened. I’m alright.” 

“But I wouldn’t have stopped.” 

“And I wouldn’t have stopped you if… I wasn’t so fucked up…” We both wallowed in our guilt. “For the record, none of it was bad. You are a little drunk, but… it still felt good. I just need to be sure…” 

“I know. I’m really sorry Sasuke,” he sniffed. No new tears left his eyes at least. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I kissed his forehead, a gesture that he knew the meaning behind. We were startled by booming explosions outside. I wondered if we should change into our gear and prepare for an assault, but I looked out the window and it was only fireworks. “Naruto, come here.” He shagged his boxers on, and we stood hugging as we watched the colorful celebration that I already forgot the reasoning for. His closed his eyes periodically and his balance drifted. I carried him to the bed and crawled under the covers with him. “Go to sleep usuratonkachi,” I said as I spooned him falling asleep just minutes after he did. 

We woke up to a knock on the door by housekeeping. I was grateful to Naruto for peeking his head out the door to convince them to come back later. I placed the pillow over my face to force the sun out of my eyes for as long as possible, but Naruto had other plans. He jumped on top of me removing the pillow. He braced his hands on either side of my head, and I squinted to avoid the light until I realized I wanted to look at him. His handsome face and messy bed hair gazed back at me with no signs of a hangover. “Good morning boyfriend,” he giggled. I threw the pillow at him with perfect aim to his face. “Hey! That is no way to treat your boyfriend!” he crossed his arms and pouted. He hovered over my face and smiled. I moved my head up to kiss him, a proper apology for targeting him with a pillow. I wrapped my arms around him feeling the muscles of his back as he flexed. I pulled him closer leaving no space between our bodies with both of us fully aroused. I held him at a distance as I stared in his bright blue eyes for too long. “What are you looking at? Kiss me!” he groaned. 

“Your eyes. Your eyes are my favorite color, dobe.” He blushed just as I expected and closed his lips on mine hungrily. He devoured me with his tongue and lost me in the kiss. He grinded on my cock causing me to moan loud enough to probably wake the other guests. He shut me up but not allowing my lips to escape his. In the moment, I was completely helpless. “Touch me,” I whispered giving in to the curiosity of what it could feel like to surrender to him. 

“Really? Fuck Sasuke, I could cum from you saying that to me,” he whispered back in my ear then licked the inside of it causing me to shiver. He treated my body like it was a temple meant to be worshiped and praised. He pressed delicate kisses over every visible part of my body pausing at times to make sure I was okay. A few times I winced from repressed memories but made sure I opened my eyes to see his spikey blond hair and azure eyes flashing at me. “I have such a sexy boyfriend,” he said as he kissed my abs. He was going to wear out that word to the point of regret, probably. Occasionally, the cold metal from the bracelet I made him contacted my skin, and the change in temperature excited me. I found that the more he touched my skin with permanent scars from my past, the more I wanted him to touch my cock. I almost told him hurry up but wanted to savor the moment of him paying attention to every detail of my skin. I ruffled with his blonde hair, and he growled at me fox-like. He made his way past my belly button lessening the distance to my throbbing cock. He grabbed it from inside my boxers with a firm hand and steadily stroked it better than I did myself the few times I’ve masturbated. I had little interest in the act until I started staying in his apartment. He kissed and licked the skin under my navel as he continued to move up and down my shaft. He suddenly stopped, and removed my boxers with his teeth, a gesture that made me harder if it was even possible. “I love your cock, Sasuke. Will you let me taste it?” his voice alluring. I nodded and moaned at the same time. He gripped the base with his good hand, and pressed his lips to the tip in a delicate kiss. Then he continued the trend all the way down the shaft. He kissed my balls which were slightly larger and hung lower than his. Then he took the head in his mouth swirled his tongue on it. I almost came from just the sight of him sucking my cock. The inside of his mouth was so soft and perfectly fit for me. I pulled the sheets as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft taking the full length of me down his throat. I moaned, and his eyes met mine for a second. He smirked and continued fucking my cock with his mouth. I couldn’t tell if he was playing with himself or not, but I was more than willing to return the favor. Damnit he was better at this than me. I arched my back as I prepared to cum. It happened suddenly, so I didn’t warn him. He didn’t seem to mind, because after he came back up and curled under my arm as I laid on my back unable to move. 

“Don’t you need to clean up?” I asked hoarsely. 

“No, I… swallowed it,” he grinned. 

“You swallowed my cum?” I looked at him flabbergasted. “I’m sorry I forgot to tell you I was going to. I kinda blacked out.” 

“It’s okay. It wasn’t bad. I liked tasting you…” he nuzzled my armpit. 

I kissed his cheek. “You did an amazing job, boyfriend.” His eyes dazzled once I said that. “Want to take a bath together before we leave?” 

“Yes!” he leaped up, his cock still fully erect, which I was prepared to take care of. 

He leaned on me in the bath so I could touch him and play with his cock. When he would turn his head, we kissed until we couldn’t breathe. I released his orgasm just using my hand, but he didn’t seem to mind. Moments like these with his head rested on my collarbone, and my arms around his belly I never wanted to end. When the water became lukewarm and we nearly fell asleep in the bath, we stepped out warming each other up with our bodies touching instead of towels. We returned to the lobby both thankful to see a different person manning the front desk. We waved and strolled out of town hand in hand. It was midmorning, but no one was out on the street probably from too much celebrating last night. Glitter speckled in the dirt and streamers guided our way out of the town. The guard slept at his post. Naruto wanted to prank him, but I reigned him in to focus on our next mission: go see team Taka together as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't waitttt for the Taka reunion next chapter but wanted to post something before the Thanksgiving Holiday here in the US. And i want to take my time on the next chapter. I definitely have some ideas planned! I hope this is coming off as a true SNS fic. I always want the power dynamic between them to constantly be changing and evolving. Thank you for reading and commenting. :)


	9. I'm Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are finally reunited with Team Taka!!! This is the first chapter with Team Taka since they will hang out here for awhile. I am still thinking of fun ideas for them to do. In Sasuke's POV. As usual, not Beta'd please forgive grammar mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT towards the end so NSFW
> 
> As always, THANK YOU for anyone who is reading!!! Please comment and tell me what you think.

(Sasuke's POV) 

Once we left Nioboka, the journey to the Southeast Hideout began at a sluggish pace. The weather was hot and humid for spring, and we brought too much with us from the town weighing down our backpacks. We stopped for frequent water breaks and to fuel Naruto’s never satiated stomach. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, but Naruto insisted I was being paranoid. I stayed close to him and kept my eyes peeled on our surroundings at all time even activating my sharingan as we glided through another patch of forest. I noticed Naruto lagged behind me since we started to the point of drawing my concern. I halted for him to catch up, but in my peripheral vision, saw him stumble to his knees. I sprinted to him clutching his lax weight in my arms. His eyes closed and breathing faint.  


“Naruto, what’s wrong?” I shook him gently to wake him.  


“I can’t see… And I’m wobbling too much to walk.” He put his hand on my chin before he slipped into oblivion.  


“What do you mean?” I kissed his head. “Talk to me, please. Are you sick?” I palmed his forehead, but he lacked a fever. I scanned all the possibilities through my head if he wasn’t sick. I used my sharingan to examine his chakra pathways, which seemed unobstructed. When I realized the most likely explanation, my whole body numbed. I channeled my chakra to the inside of his consciousness.  


_Kurama, I need your help._  


_What is it? This better be urgent Uchiha._  


_Naruto is unconscious and I think he’s been poisoned._  


_That’s pretty unlikely. I protect him from such an occurrence._  


_Then explain to me what is wrong with him? He won’t wake up now. I don’t know how to help him._  


_Get him to the hideout as fast as you can. Karin probably has a healing method or antidote if it is poison. I’ll keep him alive._  


_Thank you._  


I scooped him up in my arms and kissed his forehead. We were still about twenty miles from the hideout. The position of the sun placed the time around midafternoon, leaving me no choice but to sprint if I wanted to make it before his condition worsened to a critical point. I tried not to think about that outcome. Instead, I kept my eyes forward darting in all directions for obstacles in my path that would slow me down. He never stirred in my arms, which concerned me, but I heard his faint heartbeat.  
“Hold on, Naruto. We are almost there,” I whispered to him as I hustled. When I reached the waves lapping onto shore, I knew we were almost there. I reverted my eyes back to normal so I could channel my remaining chakra to my feet to make it across the ocean to the Island. The second my feet touched the sand, I started shouting names hoping someone would meet me. I pressed the correct passcode and the steel door opened. I was trying not to cry as I darted through the entrance screaming for help. Luckily, as I traveled deeper into the dark hallway, Jugo met me halfway.  


“Sasuke, I heard you calling for help. What’s going on?” His kind demeanor calmed me a little because I felt anything but.  


“It’s Naruto. I think he’s been poisoned, and I need him to see Karin right way.” Tears spilled from my eyes unable to hold my composure any longer. Jugo took Naruto from my arms. I didn’t want to let him go, but I knew I was too emotional and exhausted to insist I keep him. Jugo made a left at the end of the hallway, and I followed him almost tripping him. He brought Naruto to a room that resembled a hospital operating room and placed him on a metal table.  


“Stay with him. I’ll get Karin.” I nodded as he disappeared through the door. I cradled Naruto’s head in my hands, brushing his whiskers with my thumb. I kissed both of his cheeks letting my tears fall on his beautiful face when the sliding door thrashed open.  


“What is it Sasuke?” Karin’s snarky voice jolted me upright after I placed Naruto horizontal on the table.  


“I don’t know. We were traveling here, and he stumbled to the ground out of nowhere, he said he couldn’t see then he passed out. I thought he was sick, but I think he’s been poisoned.”  


“He’s the jinchuriki, right? The one I met during the war? He shouldn’t be that easy to poison.”  


“I know, but I spoke with the fox, and he said it’s a possibility. We must have eaten something that affected him but not me with my immunity from…” I couldn’t think about those experiments...  


“Well, I need some space to run some tests on him for all the common poisons.” She threw me a get the hell out look, but I remained firm in my stance.  


“I can’t leave him,” my voice broke.  


“I will let you know as soon as I find out any results, Sasuke. Trust me.” She put her hand on my shoulder and pushed up her glasses with her forefinger. Jugo grabbed my arm and more or less dragged me out of the room as I stole my last glance at Naruto. I had never been more fortunate for Jugo’s reserved nature when he refrained from speaking to me. We waited in a room farther down the hall that resembled a common area meant for relaxation. I felt anything except relaxed. I squirmed in my seat thumbing the sidearm of the chair. Tired enough to fall asleep, I willed my eyes to stay open in case Karin walked in. I could feel Jugo’s concerned glances towards me. I realized he had no idea who Naruto even was, but I didn’t feel like telling him until he could see for himself. My tears still silently trailed down my face. I stood up for a while pacing back and forth.  


“He’s important to you, isn’t he?” Jugo asked in his low deep voice after I leaned my side against the wall.  


“Yes,” I said simply wishing not to divulge any further. Jugo stood up and wrapped his cape on top of the one I was already wearing. I gave him a gracious nod. His giant footsteps traipsed down the hall in the direction of Naruto’s room. I anxiously waited for him to return. It seemed like hours had already gone by. He finally appeared from the shadows.  


“Karin is running some bloodwork after finding nothing else. Why I don’t I take you to your room to rest. You can give me his things, and I can set them in his room.”  


“We stay together,” I mumbled softly. He bowed his head and I reluctantly followed him. We weaved in and out of dim stone corridors until he turned a key to a room located at a juncture.  


“Do you want me to get you anything?” He asked. I noticed a bluebird perched on his shoulder.  


“No, thank you though,” I said softly.  


“I’ll bring you something to drink. You must be dehydrated.” I didn’t disagree as he shut the door. The room was more spacious than the one in Nioboka but lacked windows since we were underground. I rested my head on the large bed with silver linens. No artwork lined the muted gray walls. I was too exhausted to inspect the bathroom. Someone knocked on the door before entering. I sat up, and Jugo handed me the glass of water.  


“Thank you. Will you wake me when Karin finds out?” I gave him back the empty glass.  


“Of course, Master Sasuke. It’s good to see you even under these circumstances.” I gave him a slight smile then dozed off until I heard Karin’s voice through the door.  


“He’s stable,” she called. I hurled myself out of bed and opened the door.  


“Can I see him?” The expression on my face desperate while maintaining composure to not cry again.  


“He’s not conscious, but he’s stable,” she repeated. “I’m still monitoring his condition, but he’s made a slight improvement.”  


“What happened?”  


“Mercury poisoning,” she said simply.  


“Do you think it was intentional?” I demanded gritting my teeth.  


“No, the levels seemed pretty consistent with fish containing too much mercury, so unless you have been around someone intentionally trying to poison him over time, I say it’s doubtful,” she concluded. I exhaled and threw my arms around her lean frame in the hug she probably always wanted from me. I expected her to turn as red as her hair, but she just looked surprised.  


“Thank you, Karin. Please let me know as soon as he wakes up.” I let go of her standing there awkwardly.  


“I will. And thank you? Who is this Sasuke that I’m talking to? All you used to do is bark orders. I mean I guess this was no different. Save this random blonde kid with goofy whiskers.” She did a poor impression of me then rolled her eyes.  


“I know. We will talk about that, I promise. Where is Suigetsu?” With the crisis under control, I realized I had yet to see him.  


“Who knows. He is a fish out of water. Probably out for a swim. We located to this island so he could always be around his precious ocean.” She blushed. My curiosity piqued, but I banked my questions for later.  


“Would you like me to make you something to eat Sasuke?” Jugo interrupted.  


“That would be very kind of you. Karin, may I please just see Naruto for a minute.”  


“Ugh, fine.” She strutted down to his room. “You have can have five minutes.” I nodded grateful for anything. He was hooked up to monitors and IV’s. His chakra network was displayed on a screen, which fascinated me the woven colors of blue and orange lining pathways in his body. But nothing captivated me more than his gorgeous face. I kissed his cheeks and stroked his whiskers half expecting him to wake up and laugh. Lastly, I kissed his forehead and left the room. Karin was waiting with her back facing the door. “I didn’t expect you to bring someone with you. When you sent the hawk, you made it seem like you planned on coming alone,” she stated suspiciously.  


“It was a surprise. He caught up with me,” I answered with a few words that provided as much detail as needed. She spoke no further as she led me to a regal dining room with chairs large enough for two people. The stone table underneath the metal chandelier created the ambiance of the formal space. Jugo had a stew waiting for me with steam lifting off the top. “Thank you for making me dinner.”  


“No problem, Master Sasuke.”  


“You don’t have to call me that. I was never worthy of the title to begin with.” I said staring into my bowl. He seated himself in the chair next to me. His giant stature suited its size perfectly. Karin lurked at us from the corner probably only there if we happened to say something interesting. Unfortunately for her, Jugo and I possessed no need to converse while eating. When she got bored of tapping her food and looking unimpressed, she left the room lightening the mood.  


“Who is he, Sasuke?” Jugo asked me with his chestnut eyes not out of curiosity but kindness. Jugo had always been kind.  
I slurped a bit of the broth before answering, “As of a yesterday, he’s my boyfriend.”  


“I could tell he was something special to you. I look forward to meeting him.” Jugo put his arm around me and pulled me in for a side hug.

After dinner, I soaked in the hot spring on the island high above the living quarters on a hill. The bubbling water eased my physical aches, but my mental ones persisted. I thought about how I couldn’t wait to be in here with Naruto and make out with him until our skin melted once he made his recovery. For its main purpose being a place of conducting research, the island possessed a serenity too that I appreciated. It was short lived when Suigetsu canon balled into the water splashing me and the surrounding area.  


“Hey Sasuke! When did your sorry ass show up?” He poked my chest.  


“A few hours ago. Where have you been?” I turned the conversation around on him and planned to keep it there for as long as possible.  


“I’ve been swimming, duh. Man, it’s awesome to be around water again. So, you have seen everyone…” he slid closer to me, which was not appreciated. “Did Karin tell you?” he winked at me. I shook my head confused. “Of course, she didn’t. I stole your girl, Sasuke.”  


“You can’t steal something that wasn’t mine, Suigetsu. I didn’t want her.” I shrugged actually amused by them getting together. I refused to show it though, or he would shut down if he knew I was enjoying it too much. She must have gotten over her aversion to his chakra. When they were a part of Team Taka, most of their contributions involved bickering.  


“Well, you can’t change your mind now because she’s all mine. She loves me too,” he announced with confidence.  


“Really?” I tried to hide my smirk.  


“Well, I mean she hasn’t told me… But I know it. She’s obsessed with me.” I laughed as I stepped out of the steaming bath.  


“If you say so,” I called to him as I wrapped myself in a towel. I expected him to follow me but was relieved when he didn’t.  
I found my way back to the room Naruto was in. I waited outside the door for someone to catch me, but I ultimately didn’t care if they did. I couldn’t imagine sleeping somewhere else while he fought for his life. I entered the room careful not to draw attention to myself. I closed the door without making a sound. Nothing changed from my previous visit. I turned off the overhead light leaving just the brightness of the monitors. The bed was spacious enough for me to lay next to him, careful not to disturb any of his veins pierced with needles. I selfishly needed to hold him and feel the warmth of his skin. I fell asleep breathing on his neck and with my arm over his chest.  
Karin woke me by coming into the room after an unknown amount of time passed. I pretended I was sleeping, only peaking on occasion when I knew she had her back to me. I was shocked that she did not force me out. Perhaps, she had a heart after all. Maybe Jugo told her who Naruto really was, although I though it unlikely since Jugo’s not the gossiping type. I slept by his side all night.  


The next week passed by in a blur of the same waiting game. His condition still stabilized by Karin’s expert medical care but no major improvements. I decided to pen a letter to Kakashi of Naruto’s circumstance using one of Jugo’s birds as the delivery method. I felt disappointed in myself and responsible for Naruto’s misfortune knowing that if he was not with me, he would be in the village unharmed. Next came more waiting on behalf of Kakashi’s response. I grew restless of staring at the ocean waves, taking breaks in the hot spring, and sitting in the common area. I wandered every inch of the island without Naruto which seemed unfair. My friends remained mindful of my anguish over the situation by allowing me space and knowing when I needed company even if that meant occupying the same air in silence. Even Suigetsu pestered me a minimum amount. He mostly kept his distance from me except the occasions where I laid on the beach while he swam in the ocean. Karin permitted me to sleep in Naruto’s room every night although she pointed out doing so was against all major medical protocols.  


One afternoon, I sat in Naruto’s room reading a book when she came in to give him his medication. She looked at me wearily, then explained to me the procedure of excreting the toxic heavy metal from his body by injecting him with chelating agents. She stated that his levels have dropped substantially but not safe enough to wake him up. I nodded returning to my book when she asked me if I wanted to see her research lab. I believed that she must have one being a student of Orochimaru, so I agreed. I followed her to the end of the hallway which took twenty minutes to walk to. Steel double doors with two sets of passcodes hindered our entrance into the eerie science lair. I gazed with morbid fascination at the jars preserved with various organs. Scientific glassware littered the lab benches as well as modern instrumentation I was not familiar with. She typed at a computer ignoring my meandering; she must trust me not to interfere with experiments or unfamiliar substances. I thought she brought me to explain her research or give me a tour, but by the looks of it, she just wanted company or to pull me out of Naruto’s room. I wandered over to her and stared at the computer from behind her. She jumped out of her seat and pointed her finger at me, “Jesus Sasuke! You don’t have to creep up behind me like that!”  


“Sorry, I was not trying to. So… what kind of research do you do in here?” I asked cautiously hoping I didn’t put her in a somber mood.  


“I have been studying the genetics and lineage of the lost Uzumaki clan,” she replied without turning around and continuing to type.  


“That’s interesting. Naruto is an Uzumaki. His mother was at least,” I offered.  


“That’s kinda obvious don’t you think Sasuke? He didn’t get the red hair unfortunately but that is his surname.” I couldn’t see her, but I’m sure she rolled her eyes. I wondered what Naruto would look like with red hair, probably incredibly attractive, maybe I could convince him to dye it sometime.  


“Would you ever need to study him for your research?” I regarded carefully.  


“At some point, yes. But I am only in the early stages. What are you getting at? Spit it out Sasuke.” Her hostility towards me minus the unabashed crush was new to me. I decided to ignore it.  


“If I asked you to research something for me, would you?” I threw out hypothetically not willing to show my cards just yet.  


“Depends. I have a lot of work to do Sasuke. I can’t just do freelance work especially if I am not paid.” She swiveled around in her chair to look at me through her thick glasses.  


“I would pay you, but the project would be confidential.” I shrugged hoping that might feign her interest.  


“This isn’t another revenge plot is it, Sasuke? Because I really don’t have time for all of that drama again.”  


“No, no. Quite the opposite actually. If I tell you, will you promise to keep this between us?” I smiled at her kindly hoping to soften her demeanor.  


“Alright, I’ll bite because you have been quite weird since you got here. Your chakra is not as dark as it used to be, it even has a lightness about it.” She crossed her arms and pursed her lips at me from her chair. Frankly, I was relieved that she was seated.  


“I want you to figure out how two males can pass their DNA onto a biological child and have a baby,” I said simply. I predicted her reaction perfectly. Her skin turned a ghostly shade of white, her jaw hung open, and her pupils dilatated.  


“What… What did you say? Are you talking about yourself, Sasuke?” her body swayed nearly falling off the chair. She mused at me with a confused expression.  


“Yes, myself and…” I stumbled realizing I had not told her yet about Naruto and me; I only informed Jugo of my relationship status. “And… Naruto.” I gulped on air.  


“You and Naruto? Like romantically?” she shuddered.  


“Yes,” I nodded.  


“For how long?” She narrowed her eyes at me. I did not have to read minds to know she was recollecting the time I spent with Taka.  


“It’s new, the official part.”  


“And you want a baby with him already? Honestly, where is the real Sasuke?” She lunged at me and held a kunai to my throat.  


“Relax,” I gripped the weapon from her. “I know research progress takes time, so I wanted to pose the question to you if you are interested.”  


“Well… You have a point. But how sure are you that this is what you want? That he is what you want?” she eyed me suspiciously.  


“Positive. But don’t concern yourself with that. You are the only person I know whom I could trust with sort of thing…”  


“You must really love him to be asking me to do this,” she stared at me intently. I knew she needed an answer before she could agree.  


“Something like that. I am not sure, but I am sure about this.” I said bracing my hands on her shoulders and made eye contact with her.  


“Okay fine. I’ll do it,” she sighed. “But it is not taking precedence over my own research,” she huffed.  


“I wouldn’t expect it to. But thank you Karin. It means a lot to me that you would do this for me.”  


“Hypothetically, if I figured out how to do this for you…” She gazed down at the floor bouncing on her heels. “Naruto is a jinchuriki so he should not carry a child due to the sealing risk…”  


“I am fine with carrying a child, Karin,” I interrupted her painfully slow process of getting to the point. “But you should know that since the war, Naruto is a perfect jinchuriki who has complete control, an actual friendship rather, with the kyuubi. So, him carrying a child would not be a threat. But I’m sure he and I would make that decision together if it’s an option.” I smiled at her as I placed all my faith in her. “Karin, I know I did not treat you the best in the past. I just want you to know how much I appreciate all that you have done for me. I have not forgotten the sacrifices you have made.” I pulled her in for a friendly hug.  


“Thank you, Sasuke. I guess I am just shocked by how much of a different person you are now. It’s because of him, isn’t it?” She peered up at me with stars in her eyes. I think I won her over even with her initial skepticism.  


“Yes, it is.” She nodded and then proceeded to shoo me out of the lab so she could concentrate on her work.  
I spent the rest of the evening biding my time. Kakashi wrote back to me that Naruto was in the best care possible and that he was glad we made progress on our relationship. I spared him intimate details, but I informed him that we became closer and solidified our bond. I decided that much information would be enough for him to decipher its true meaning considering his choice of leisurely reading material. I shared a pleasant meal for my friends. I still felt weird being a guest treated to the luxuries of not having to cook or clean especially when I thought I did not deserve their hospitality. When evening converted to night, I retreated to Naruto’s hospital room. His beautiful eyes closed with his long lashes whisked up. Color appeared on his skin again back to its bronzed glow, an improvement Karin never mentioned and probably never noticed. I suspected he would wake up soon, or at least I hoped. I curled up next to him in his bed. His body temperature warmer than usual, but the monitor indicated no fever, so perhaps it was a good thing. I kissed his temple and dozed off until Karin came in to check on him.  
“He’s doing much better. I might bring him back to consciousness tomorrow if he stays this way overnight. Are you planning on staying with him tonight?” Her eyes flicked in my direction. My arm slung around his chest and chin resting on his shoulder.  


“Yes, if that is okay.”  


“Sure, it could be what is helping him,” she shrugged.  


“Do you think he knows I’m here?”  


“I think it’s possible.” She walked to exit the room and shut the light off. “Goodnight Sasuke.” 

The next morning, I opened my eyes impatient for Karin to enter the room after our hopeful conversation last night. I played with Naruto’s soft blonde hair when she came in unexpectedly. She made a face at me then cleared her throat, “Are you ready for me to wake him up?”  


“Right now?” I sat up examining the clothes I was wearing since yesterday. I could use a shower. But I guess that would not matter to Naruto who has not had a proper bath since he fell ill. I sponged him down some taking my time to clean him, but nothing compared to a dip in the hot springs or an actual shower.  


“Of course.” I fidgeted in the bed suddenly nervous about where I should be and what I should do. I had no idea how long the process would take.  


“Relax, Sasuke. I’m going to wake him up slowly and wean him off the anesthesia. He should be lucid in about an hour if you want to change or something…” she winced, so she thought I smelled too. I nodded and flew out the door before she had time to say anything else.  
I took a speedy shower. I paid little attention to my appearance in the month that has gone by. My hair was longer and flatter to my head than usual. I wondered what Naruto would think of it. I changed into my silver shirt and vest with my black pants. I hustled back to the room. I wanted the first person Naruto saw when he opened his eyes to be me. I hovered next to his bedside holding his hand watching for any twitch of his face or movement of his hand in mine. Karin remained in the room to observe him, which didn’t bother me. He blinked a few times. I squeezed his hand as tears brimmed to the surface.  


“Where… Where am… I…” he said groggily trying to sit up.  


“Easy, lay back,” Karin intervened positioning his head back to rest on the pillow. She flashed me a look waiting for me to speak but I was too dumbfounded to hear his voice again. “You are at the Southeast Hideout on our private island. I’m Karin. You had mercury poisoning, so you have been under my care.” She explained in her doctor tone. I noticed him strain to talk again still coming off the anesthesia.  


“I’m right here, Naruto.” I kissed the back of his hand. He glinted his magnificent blue eyes at me.  


“Sasuke.” I would never forget the way he said my name. I pressed my lips to his in not exactly a kiss but just a mutual touch. He looked at me with wide eyes.  


“I’ll leave you two alone…” Comfortable that Naruto was caught up on current events, Karin exited closing the door behind her.  


“How are you feeling?” I sat on the edge of the bed and petted the top of his head.  


“Okay, I guess. Just confused. Who poisoned me? Are we in danger?”  


“It was just some bad fish,” I kissed his hair inhaling his scent. “You have been sedated for a month. When I brought you here, the situation was critical. We were not sure you would make it. Kurama couldn’t even help you.”  


“You talked to Kurama?” I could not gage how he felt.  


“Yeah. I entered your mind to do so. I’m sorry I was so desperate to figure out what was wrong.”  


“No, it’s okay Sasuke. I’m not mad at all.” He extended his arms out to me and I hugged him mindful of not exerting too much pressure on his fragile body.  


“I’m so glad you are okay.” I kissed his forehead allowing my lips to linger on his warm skin.  


“Me too. How is the island? I can’t wait to explore with you and meet your friends. They know about me, right?” His sapphire eyes shimmered in the light echoing the enthusiasm in his voice.  


“It’s nice but will be better with you,” I smiled warmly, and he basked in the glow of my compliment. “Karin and Jugo know about our relationship.”  


“Really? Wow, Sasuke. I’m so surprised that you told them about us! I can’t wait to meet them!” he threw his arms around my neck.  


“Yes, but not Suigetsu yet…” my voice trailed off not wanting him to feel disappointed. I snuggled with him in the bed absorbing the heat percolating from his skin. A knock on the door startled neither of us when Karin came back in clicking her heels on the floor with her clipboard in hand.  


“How are you doing Naruto?” she asked paying no attention to my presence.  


“Great! I am more awake now. Can I leave?”  


“Soon. I am going to administer some anti-nausea medication in case you feel sick from coming off the anesthesia.” She adjusted his IV. “Just stay here for another thirty minutes.”  


“I’ve met you before I think! Karin, right?” He pulled away from my embrace to look at her.  


“Yes,” she answered matter of fact making little eye contact with him. I did not understand her coldness towards him when she treated him so well when he was unconscious. The door closed again leaving just the two of us.  


“I’m sorry. I thought my talk with her went well…” I traced the inseams on his jacket.  


“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure she will come around. Your hair has gotten longer, Sasuke,” he commented changing the subject.  


“Do you like it?”  


“Yes. It’s hott.” he strummed his fingers through it. I blushed.  


“Where do you want to go first?” I asked him to divert the attention off of my appearance.  


“On the island? Hmm, I don’t know. What have you found?” He perked up becoming more coherent as time passed.  


“There is a hot spring if you are interested…”  


“Oh yes Sasuke! Can we go now?” He tugged on my sleeve like a little kid begging for treats.  


“Sure. Do you need some help standing up?” He nodded. I supported his weight as he rose to his feet. His body weak but managing his stance. I offered to carry him, but he declined too prideful of course. Instead, we trudged slowly out of the compound and up to the peak of the island. I had towels for us tucked under my prosthetic arm as we proceeded to climb. I noticed his body wavering. Perhaps this was too excruciating of a hike for someone who was just released from the hospital. Without protesting, Naruto let me scoop him up in my arms for the remainder of the trip. The struggle was worth it when we reached the steaming water bubbling from the earth. We stripped all of our clothes and sank our bodies into the spring. It was the first time I had seen Naruto naked since he had been poisoned. He looked the same just slightly thinner with less muscle definition. He rested his head on my shoulder. The fog of the springs caused me not to notice at first, but Karin soaked across from us on the other side of the spring. I nudged Naruto to catch his attention as he snoozed on my shoulder.  


“Sas…” he whined yawning. I pointed my finger in the direction of Karin. “Hey Karin!” he called waving his hands splashing the water with excitement. “Come over here!”  


“No,” she sniffed. I gave Naruto a concerned glance.  


“Karin, are you crying?” I asked carefully unable to determine for sure due to the rising steam blocking a clear view of her face.  


“It’s none of your business, Sasuke. Don’t worry about me,” she snapped. I waded over to where she was with Naruto trailing behind me gripping my arm.  


“Karin,” I took a seat next to her with Naruto on my left holding my hand. “What’s wrong? Have I upset you?” I turned her head to look at me. Tears spilling down her pink cheeks.  


“It’s not you, alright. It’s nothing.” She moved her head away from me, embarrassed I’m sure.  


“Karin, you can tell us. We aren’t judging you. We can help,” Naruto offered. I squeezed his hand under the water.  


“Everything is sooo perfect for you. Well, not me,” she wailed loudly. I debated leaving the confines of the warm surroundings to bring her a tissue. I confided my thoughts wordlessly to Naruto who nodded in understanding. I stepped out of the comforting pool as Naruto took over as her shoulder to cry on. I was surprised when I squinted seeing her doing just that sobbing in his collarbone. I smiled knowing what a comfort Naruto could be. I skirted back shivering from the drastic change in climate with the box of tissues I promised. I splashed the water outwards as I climbed back in handing the box to Karin. She nodded silently taking them with her pruning fingers. She had been in there a while before we got there. Naruto shook his head at me indicating that he knew nothing about the reasoning for her distress. I stayed close to Naruto as she cried on him till only the sounds came out but no physical tears.  


“Karin,” Naruto spoke gently. “You took such good care of me. I owe it to you to be there for you and help you no matter what. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to, okay?” I saw her watch his ocean eyes brim with sincerity. “I can ask Sasuke to leave…” he coaxed. I tightened my grip on his arm, but he brushed me off pleading with me not to say a word.  


“No, it’s okay. It’s not him. I’m…” She heaved another round of intangible sobs. “I’m… pregnant,” she mumbled into Naruto’s chest. He gave me a perplexed look as if the word was one whose definition he didn’t know.  


“Karin, are you sure?” I asked cautiously.  


“Yes, you dumbass. I took another test before I came here. I thought the one I took yesterday was a mistake… I just needed to think….” She trailed off trying to catch her breath.  


“Does he know yet?” I had no desire to meddle in their affairs, but I wanted Karin to make the right decision by informing Suigetsu.  


“No,” she sobbed. “He won’t care. He doesn’t even love me. Not the way you two love each other.” She cried again in her hands. Naruto and I exchanged blushed cheeks and quick glances not confirming or denying her accusation. Neither of us posed expertise on the matter of pregnancy, so we silently argued by pointing fingers of who would speak next. I lost.  


“Karin, Suigetsu told me about you two…” I treaded lightly because truthfully I knew little.  


“Oh, did he Sasuke? Did he tell you that we just fuck sometimes because we can’t stand each other that it’s the only time we get along? Especially if we are drunk? Is that what he told you?” she hissed. She posed to stand up when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her back into the water.  


“No… That’s not what he told me…” I sighed.  


“Of course not. You don’t know shit, Sasuke.”  


“Maybe he will be happy about the baby, Karin,” Naruto whispered so soft that I barely heard him. If Karin intended to gripe at Naruto, she would have to answer to me. His intentions are always pure and to support.  


“Yeah right. He doesn’t even want a relationship with me, why would a child make everything better? He probably will assume I planned this.” She weaved tears again letting them fall onto her pale skin. Naruto wrapped his arm around her for a side huge probably forgetting that we are all naked. I wasn’t thrilled about his gesture, but it could have been more intimate, I suppose.  


“Suigetsu isn’t as rough as his exterior, Karin. He’s not heartless,” I said.  


“We can be there for you when you tell him!” Naruto suggested clueless as ever. I punched him gently, but he failed to comprehend my body language.  


“Naruto, that is a private matter between them, but I can talk to Suigetsu and gage his feelings about you, if that would help. He hasn’t met Naruto yet and is unaware of the nature of our relationship…” The words spewed out of my mouth without going through my brain first.  


“You would do that? Then tell me what he says?”  


“Sure… I think it would put you at ease to know that I’m sure he doesn’t feel the way you think he does…” I continued my terrible idea, oblivious to Naruto, who kissed me on the cheek. “We should get out and dry off then find Suigetsu.” I put my hand on Naruto’s thigh causing him to blush.  


“Just relax, Karin and let us handle this okay?” Naruto hugged her side body. I stood up out of the bath and poked him. He understood and followed me lead planting a kiss on my lips. Karin watched both of us in a matter that she must have thought was discrete. Her eyes admired our naked bodies as we kissed for too long. I pushed Naruto away and whispered in his ear that we could continue that later. We wrapped ourselves in towels finally then changed inside.  
“Where do you think Suigetsu is? And what if he really acts the way she thinks he will…” Naruto speculated out loud.  


“I don’t know… I hope he doesn’t. And if he does, that is why I’m bringing you along since you seem to talk everyone into doing the right thing.” I smirked pulling him in for a lust filled kiss. He moaned in my ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you tonight.” I kissed his lips once more before appreciating the erection poking through his towel. He pouted in the way that he scrunched his face that I liked so much causing his whiskers to protrude farther from his face. The sight made my cock hard. I quickly put my clothes on and focused on the mission. I stared Naruto down until he followed suit. “It’s almost dinner time, so he might be in his room back from the ocean by now. You’ll be my back up okay? And I’ll lead with your introduction,” I clasped his hand in mine as we walked back down to the main house. I had no idea where Suigetsu’s room was since the place was so vast, but I figured if we wandered the halls long enough, we would bump into him one way or another. After passing several passageways, I was fairly certain that we were lost when we walked by an ajar door with someone off-key humming. I poked my head in and saw Suigetsu lounging on his bed.  


“Oh, it’s you. Hey Sasuke,” he sat up on his shins.  


“Hello Suigetsu, got a minute?” I asked still keeping Naruto behind me holding his hand tight.  


“Yeah, sure what’s up? You seem weird,” he frowned.  


“No, but Naruto is awake now if you want to meet him.” Naruto and I stepped into the bedroom identical to ours.  


“Hey,” Suigetsu said skeptical.  


“Hey! Sasuke has told me so much about you!” Naruto let go of my hand and bounced on the bed.  


“Really? There isn’t much to tell,” he shrugged. “You sure are a lot different than Sasuke.” He laughed looking at me. “Seriously Sasuke. Where did you find this kid? He’s day and your night.”  


“Yeah, that is actually accurate,” I mumbled. “But Naruto is my boyfriend.”  


“Boyfriend?” he mused. “I see. Makes sense why you never gave in when Karin flirted with you nonstop if females aren’t your type.” He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’m happy for you Sasuke. No wonder you’ve lightened up when you have this sunshine around. How long have you been dating?”  


“Since right before we came here. Were you always interested in Karin?” I questioned. Naruto stood up and sauntered over to me finding my hand again interlacing our fingers.  


“I guess. But she hated me so much and was so obsessed with you that I never put a ton of effort into wooing her,” he sighed.  


“But what about now? You said you are a thing, right?”  


“Kinda. I mean we hook up sometimes, but she still hates me, I think. Or loves me. I can’t tell honestly. Why are we talking about Karin, Sasuke? I want to hear about you two,” he raised his eyebrows.  


“Like what do you want to know?” Naruto opened his big mouth innocently before I could lash out.  


“Have you two had sex?” Suigetsu grinned.  


“What?” Naruto let out hoarsely.  


“Don’t answer that, Naruto,” I gritted through my teeth. “Our sex life is not on the table for discussion.” I squeezed Naruto’s hand then balled prosthetic hand in a fist.  
Suigetsu put his hands up in an attempt to disarm my rage. “Easy. I’m just saying, if you haven’t, I have supplies you might need.”  


“Let’s go get ready for dinner, Naruto. You should talk to Karin,” I huffed then slammed the door.  
I kept Naruto’s hand locked with mine until we got to our room. When I let him go, he stumbled forward from the emphatic release. I ran my hands through my hair and paced around the room.  


“That did not go as expected…” Naruto kicked his shoes off and collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling. My mind too clouded with fury to speak. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I didn’t mean to initiate a discussion about our private life, Sasuke. I’m really sorry.”  


“What? It’s not your fault.” I stopped to make sure he wasn’t crying. Not yet, but he looked like the sky before right before it rains, ready to burst open at any moment. I laid next to him on the bed. “I’m not mad at you Naruto. I’m frustrated with him and myself. We have never talked about sex and I don’t want you to think anything has to change.”  


“To be honest, I don’t know much other than what we do already… So, I wasn’t too offended to talk about it. He probably wouldn’t be my first choice, but I don’t think he had malicious intentions, Sasuke. I understand what we do behind closed doors is personal. I was just open to hearing his advice, if that is what he was doing…” He laid on the side facing away from me, embarrassed by his admission.  


“You think he wanted to help us? I heard mocking intention in his voice. You always believe the best in everyone, Naruto. We will figure everything out when we are ready. We don’t need anyone telling us anything. Okay?” My inflection came out harsher than I intended. I watched him shake his head in agreeance. “Naruto, look at me,” I commanded. He turned around obediently. 

“You are mine. No one else’s. Got that?” he nodded meekly. “And don’t be embarrassed about your lack of knowledge. I don’t know anything either. We should have been able to talk about his before anyone prodded us about it.”  


“I agree, but I’m not mad at Suigetsu. I don’t think you should be either. I think he was just curious. He said he wanted to help.”  


“Then, you can talk to him all you want and ask for all the advice.” I jumped off the bed.  


“Sasuke, don’t be like that. I don’t want to talk about sex with him. I want to talk about it with you,” he admitted softly.  


“Doesn’t seem like it. Go ahead, go ask him.” I crossed my arms refusing to make eye contact.  


“You can be such an asshole, Sasuke. I guess I’ll see you at dinner.” He slammed the door leaving me in the bedroom alone frustrated over Karin, Suigetsu, and this petty argument. 

After I calmed down to the point that I could stomach being in the same room as everyone, I joined the group in the dining hall. I reluctantly took a chair next to Naruto who did not acknowledge my presence. Jugo seated himself on the other side of me while Karin and Suigetsu were across from us. Jugo brought us all salads first which Naruto picked at, of course, as the unhealthiest eater I knew. I stole his tomatoes from his bowl sparking no reaction from him. The room was so quiet that I heard the crunch noises from everyone’s chewing causing me to lose my appetite at an exponential rate. Poor Jugo surveyed all of our faces not understanding what was wrong with everyone. I expecting his brooding nature to remain silent, but instead, he asked, 

“What is going on? Why is no one talking?” We looked at him simultaneously then around to each other daring someone else to speak first.  


“Sasuke is mad at me and Suigetsu,” Naruto said slumping in his chair. I almost activated my sharingan at him but chose neutrality.  


“Hey, I am really sorry guys. I wasn’t trying to overstep or anything,” Suigetsu apologized, his sincerity unclear to me.  


“See, Sasuke. I told you he didn’t mean anything by it. You always assume the worst in people,” he growled at me.  


“Oh really? You think that because he gave a half ass sorry after your announcement of my disdain that it was meaningful? You are so gullible, Naruto.” I rolled my eyes. He grabbed a handful of my shirt. “Watch it,” I cautioned.  


“Honestly, guys I’m sorry. I was just joking around.”  


“That’s all you ever do isn’t it? When are you actually going to grow up and be serious for once?” Karin lashed out at him causing Naruto to let go of me. Our eyes drawn to them.  


“Hey, where is this coming from, Karin? Are you mad at me too?” Suigetsu attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she scooted away from him.  


“Don’t touch me you bastard. Stay away from me,” she burst into tears. The room fell hushed even Suigetsu had no words.  


“Karin…” I started.  


“Don’t start with me either Sasuke. You were supposed to be helping me. Clearly, you only cared about yourself. Seems like some things never change, huh?” she blew her nose in a tissue.  


“I’m really confused. What is she talking about Sasuke?” Suigetsu directed his gaze to me. I avoided making eye contact.  


“It is not my place to say,” I said.  


“Well, it seems like it was because you were supposed to what? Pry into my relationship with Karin? So… let me get this straight: you are pissed off at me for asking about your sex life with your boyfriend when you were what? Assigned to do the exact same thing to me? You are all fucking crazy.” He threw his chair back.  


“Wait. Don’t go. I have something to tell you,” Karin managed to choke out between sobs.  


“Honestly, is it a full moon or something? Is there something in the water? Are the birds telling you things, Jugo? What is going on?” Suigetsu asked to no one in particular.  


“I’m pregnant you idiot,” Karin shouted.  


“What?” He took two cautious steps back to the table. “What?” He stumbled to his chair almost missing it entirely. “Did you say what I think you said?” his tone barely audible.  


“Yes. I am pregnant, so whatever sex advice you were trying to give them you CLEARLY don’t know anything about safe sex because I am pregnant.”  


“When…”  


“I found out yesterday, and I took another test today to confirm it. Sasuke and Naruto found me crying in the hot spring and pried it out of me. They were trying to help me because I was afraid to tell you.” She stared at the table.  


“Why?” he moved his face closer to hers.  


“Why? Because I don’t mean anything to you. We fool around because it’s convenient not because you care about me,” she scoffed. At this point, it felt like we were watching something unfold that none of us should be privy to. And yet, no one left the room. Everyone’s eyes fixated on Suigetsu waiting for his response.  


“That’s not true….” He stammered. “I just always thought…. You still hated me,” he whispered.  


“Really?” she looked at him for the first time since they began the conversation.  


“Yeah. I mean I was fine with the way things were, but I wouldn’t mind something different too….”  


“Oh,” she blushed.  


“I mean… I’m not ready for a kid, but it could be worse I guess,” he chuckled relaxing in his chair. “Come on, Karin. Let’s go talk somewhere else.” He winked at her then whisked her away.  


“I’m sorry.” I whispered in Naruto’s ear after they left. He kissed my check. We finished dinner with Jugo who enjoyed Naruto’s company and nonstop rambling. We said goodnight and parted ways then retreated to our bedroom. Naruto’s face looked sleepy. I forgot that he had been sedated for so long that this was his first day awake again. I probably pushed him too hard.  


“That was crazy, huh?” I said to him as I washed my face in the bathroom. I assumed he was already in bed.  


“Yeah, I hope things work out for them. I think they will. I haven’t known Karin for very long, but I think she will be a good mom.” Naruto appeared at the doorway in his boxers. He yawned waiting for me to finish prepping myself for bed.  


“I agree.” I kissed his forehead as I slipped by him. He smiled at me.  


“I’m so glad I get to sleep in a real bed tonight,” he chirped as he brushed his teeth.  


“Me too,” I called to him as I relaxed on top of the bed.  


“What do you mean?”  


“Oh… I slept with you every night. I was surprised Karin let me.”  


“Aww really? That is so sweet Sasuke,” Naruto bounced on the bed tickling me.  


“Shut up dobe. Aren’t you tired?”  


“Yeah, but I want to stay awake if you are,” he pouted.  


“Go to sleep. I’m right here.” I said reading my book. He straddled me forcing my attention on him. He collapsed his head on my chest. “You are tired,” I kissed the top of his head.  


“Sas, when we have sex, where do you want to be?” He mumbled into my skin causing me to shiver from the abrupt change in temperature.  


“What do you mean?” I asked confused at his implication.  


“I don’t know…” he was embarrassed to talk about it. I tilted his chin up to look at me.  


“We have plenty of time to figure everything out.”  


“You are okay with waiting?” He sounded so insecure and unlike his normal self.  


“Yes. Where is this coming from, Naruto?”  


“I don’t know. I just thought you wanted to.”  


“I do when we are ready. Nothing has changed okay?” I sat up and pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around him. I pressed my lips against his inviting him in tasting the sweet saltiness of his saliva as he grappled with my tongue. The kiss a lot more intense than I planned, but I couldn’t help from getting swept away in the moment of finally kissing him after a whole month. I failed to realize how much I needed this, needed him. The act paused by a knock on the door. He dismounted and went to the door for which I was thankful because just kissing him made me extremely turned on.  


“Suigetsu, what are you doing here?” I could tell by his voice that he was surprised. I almost went to the door too until I looked down at the obvious tent in my boxers.  


“I came to give you this. It’s what I was talking about earlier and again, I’m really sorry.”  


“Thanks… Is everything okay with Karin?” Naruto asked in a careful tone.  


“Yeah. She’s great. She finally agreed to be my girlfriend,” he beamed.  


“I’m so happy for you!” Naruto clapped his hands. “Anyway, ugh thanks for this…”  


“No problem.” I heard the door shut, eager to see what he had in his hands. He traipsed back to the bed falling back onto my lap and held up the bottle in front of my face.  


“I’ve heard Pervy Sage talk about this before.” He shrugged.  


“I’m sure because it’s lube,” I laughed. “I guess he really was trying to help. We don’t need that right now though.” I pecked him on the lips. “Come on sleepyhead. I’ll go to bed with you.”  


“But Sas…” he wiggled on my lap.  


“Don’t do that. You’ll make it worse,” I cautioned.  


“I can take care of you before we sleep,” he half whined.  


“No. Go to sleep. I’ll be alright,” I patted him off of me, so I could spoon him in my arms. His warm body pressed against mine perfectly.  


“Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you,” he mumbled in a groggy tone. I kissed the back of his neck listening to his even breathing as he slept. I mulled over his confession thinking he said it out of context until I fell asleep a couple hours later.

The next morning, I woke up in the exact same position I fell asleep in. Naruto wriggled in my arms either having a dream or opening his eyes. I waited for him to say something. When silence ensued, I knew he was having a dream. I clung to his soft skin and smelled the faint aroma of his hair.  


“Morning,” He yawned pressing his body tighter against mine either as a means of stretching or to snuggle closer to me.  


“Hey dobe,” I kissed his blonde hair.  


“That was the best night sleep I’ve had in forever.” He deliberately reached his arm to the ceiling before tucking it underneath the pillow.  


“I’m sure it had nothing to do with being unconscious for a month,” I snorted.  


“Don’t tease me teme. Thank you for keeping me warm.” He grinded his hips on my groin causing my breath to hitch.  


“Ha. You keep me warm. You are always hot. I don’t even know why you want to be close to me.”  


“Why? How is that even a question?” He rolled over to face me. His blue eyes shining at me. “What do you want to do today?”  


“We can go to the beach if you like,” I suggested.  


“Oooh that sounds so fun, Sas! I would love to go swimming with you!” he said with the brightness that I missed hearing.  


“Hn. But we don’t have to jump out of bed this second,” I yawned.  


“I thought you said you slept good,” He frowned.  


“I did. You know me usuratonkachi. I am not a morning person.” I omitted that I needed extra time to fall asleep after he possibly admitted that he loves me, rather if he actually meant it. I guess it was possible he did since he always has been more emotionally available than me. But still, even if I felt the same way, I did not say it back. I couldn’t know for sure since many years passed since I last felt love for someone else. He settled the debate of my aptitude for mornings by bringing me in for a delicious kiss. I rolled my body on top of him pinning his arms to the bed and absorbing his lips into mine. My tongue grazed across his lower lip as it entered his mouth. He moaned softly as we frenched for a while. When I let go of the restraint I had on his arms, he roamed his hands everywhere from my hair to my back and chest. I was so hard I could barely stand it, and I felt him too pushing up against me.  


“Make love to me, Sasuke,” He whispered in my ear.  


“What?” I pulled away from his lips.  


“Please,” he begged.  


“Naruto… we aren’t ready for that,” I choked.  


“Please,” he smiled softly his ocean eyes staring at me.  


“It’s not that simple… I don’t want to hurt you.” He reached across the nightstand grabbing the lube in his hand and shoving it in my face.  


“That’s what this is for right?” He tilted his head flashing me an irresistible smile.  


“I know, but it still takes time…”  


“You said we had time before we went to the beach with anyone teme. Do you not want me?” I could hear the disappointment in his words, but it only made me more uneasy.  


“Absolutely I do. I just don’t want to hurt you.” I sat perched on top of him looking at his flushed cheeks.  


“Go slow. Don’t worry about hurting me,” his grin and persistence unwavering.  


“Naruto…”  


“Do you want me to do it to you or something?” he asked.  


“No! I want to fuck you.” His eyes widened at my admission that I didn’t even register came out the way it did. He dropped the bottle on the bed and pulled me flesh with his skin and kissed me aggressively nipping at my lip and kissing my neck. I lowered myself to free his cock from his boxers and wasted no time putting it in my mouth slurping every inch of him. He groaned loudly as I continued to let him fuck my mouth. “Give me the lube,” I mumbled with a mouthful of his cock. He obeyed curiously, as I opened the bottle with my free hand coating my index finger with the liquid as I massaged his perineum. He gasped as I took more of the lube and moved my finger to his anal opening, which was unyielding. He squirmed a little almost causing me to bite down on his cock, but I controlled myself.  


“Oh Sasuke,” his words floated into the space. I pushed my finger farther in gently. He was so tight I had no idea how my cock would ever go into the same hole. Instead, I focused on making him feel new waves of pleasure. “Sasuke, I’m really close,” he threw his head back after straining to watch me. In reality, I wanted to play with and explore his asshole more, but I knew it was too soon for sex if he couldn’t hold on. I encouraged him to orgasm with my tongue flicking the head of his cock until he released the liquid in my mouth. I missed the taste of him and swallowed before he had a chance to comment. I curled up next to him with my own cock still painfully hard. “Let me do that to you.” He stared at me.  


“I don’t know…” I stuttered.  


“Please teme, it feels so good. Let me pleasure you,” he pleaded. I was in no position to say no.  


“Okay but no farther than I went with you,” I warned. He nodded vigorously as he flipped me, so I was lying on my back. He placed sloppy kisses on my lips and neck moving down to my collarbone and shoulder. He inhaled sharply as he reached my boxers freeing my cock to grip it in his hand. He sucked the length of my shaft taking most of it impressively in his mouth to the point of gagging. Without a doubt, he was better at this act than me. I moaned his name into the pillow beside me causing him to bob his head faster. He reached for the lube without breaking his stride and placed a dollop of it on his finger which he brought to my anal opening. Even massaging around the opening felt sensational that when he inserted his finger abruptly, I yelped.  


“Are you okay Sasuke?” he lifted his mouth off my dick to ask me concerned.  


“Yes, Keep going,” I groaned. He pumped his finger into my ass as he went back to massaging my cock with his mouth. I barely held on longer than him orgasming into his mouth. He also swallowed without a second thought then came up to lay on my chest.  


“You were right usuratonkachi. That did feel great.” I kissed his brow.  


“See!” he traced absent minded circles on my torso. “Do you think we’ll be able to have sex someday?”  


“Yes, it is just going to take some preparation. Do you still want to?”  


“Oh yes. I want to feel you inside me.” His nose nuzzled into my armpit. I shivered unsure if it was from his gesture or his words. I kissed him on the lips as a response.  
We stayed in place for a while dozing off until Jugo knocked on our door asking us if we wanted to join everyone for a picnic on the beach. We were still completely naked so I called to him saying we would meet them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should switch next chapter to Naruto's POV for a different vibe with Taka because I'm considering it so he can have one on one bonding time with each of them :) Sorry it ended kinda abruptly I was just out of ideas so I think switching POV will help me. Also let me know what you think about Karin's baby! and of course we need to discuss the boys! I definitely want one of them to be pregnant but haven't decided if I want them to be in their male form or in a female form (think sexy jutsu!) and I can't decide who I want to be pregnant Sasuke or Naruto. I think it's easier on the story if its Sasuke but I kinda want it to be Naruto because I consider him more motherly (at least in my story). Let me know your opinions! I just changed part of Karin's convo with Sasuke because I can't make up my freaking mind and hate when I'm inconsistent about what I've written previously. I like it better this way so hopefully you will too. I think Sasuke ultimately doesn't have a clear view on what it means to love someone since those he loved are gone. Love became a very abstract clouded concept for him which is how I plan on depicting his feelings for Naruto until I have the perfect moment planned out. If I am inconsistent, call me out because I tend to go back and forth on things :)


	10. And I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter intermittent chapter in Naruto's POV that picks up where the other one left off. I kept it short because I'm going to do a mini time skip after this. You'll see why after reading. I still have big plans going forward after we wrap things up for a while at Team Taka so STAY TUNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of fluff :) So i hope you like it and think it's sweet. Next chapter will probably be the most sexually explicit one yet.
> 
> Only warning for this chapter is that I do mention some words that could trigger someone with emetophobia. It's in regards to Karin's morning sickness. As a sufferer myself, I have found it oddly rather therapeutic to write the words, but I totally understand not being there yet in your journey. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my first fic ever and continuing to read it. It means so much to me :) Please leave comments. I am excited about where it's going so I hope you stick with me.

(Naruto's POV) 

Sasuke and I arrived at the beach starving. I pulled on his arm as we raced through the sand, our feet sinking into the gritty particles hindering our progress. Sasuke’s stunning raven hair blew in the ocean breeze contrasting the colors of the picturesque scene so brilliantly. I couldn’t help but turn around and glance at him periodically.  


“Watch where you are going usuratonkachi, or you are going to trip,” he teased.  


“Shut up teme! I am not!” But he was right, and I fell flat on my face inhaling sand through my nose and tasting it with my mouth. At the same time, I screamed out in pain as my ankle throbbed. Sasuke knelt beside me and instead of making a fuss saying I told you so, he let me climb on his back and carried me to the picnic spot. A purple blanket sprawled out before us with bento boxes for us filled with chicken, rice, and sushi. My mouth watered at the sight despite how much agony I was in. Sasuke set me down carefully on the ground.  


“Naruto sprained his ankle on the way here. I need to go up to the house and get some ice and something to wrap it with,” Sasuke announced.  


“Let me help you and show you where everything is,” Karin shot me a dirty look presumably for having to leave her meal.  


“Thank you.” They headed up the hill leaving me with Jugo and Suigetsu.  


“Ugh so much for swimming today.” I hung my head feeling stupid.  


“It’s okay, Naruto. I don’t swim really. You can stay with me,” Jugo gave me a kind smile.  


“Well no offense, but I am not staying out of the water for you,” Suigetsu scoffed. He ripped the lid of his lunch and began eating before Karin and Sasuke returned. Jugo glared at him, but nothing shamed him. “Man, you really have Sasuke whipped. He just dotes on you. How did you get that kind of power over him, honestly?” Suigetsu commented with a mouthful of food which made me realize why Sasuke always looked disgusted with me when I did that.  


“I think he just cares a lot about Naruto,” Jugo added. I nodded at him in appreciation. I glanced down at my left ankle already three times the size of the right one grateful to see Sasuke and Karin in the distance carrying supplies. Sasuke bent down and placed an ice pack on me causing numbness at the site almost instantaneously, which I couldn’t decide if it was worse than the pain.  


“Defeats gods but trips on his own feet,” he smirked at me then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at the gesture.  


“Sorry I kinda ruined beach day.” I frowned at him. He took a bite of food and told me to eat. Conversation among the group flowed amicably. For making fun of Sasuke, Suigetsu spent all lunch devoted to Karin checking on her since she often felt ill after eating. She got annoyed enough at his behavior that she slapped his cheek and insisted that she would just puke on him if she needed to. After we ate, Sasuke built a mound of sand for me to prop my ankle on to decrease the swelling. I encouraged him to swim in the ocean, but he insisted on staying with me laying on the sand resting in the sun. The silence reminded me of our earlier time together where we adjusted to the comfortable camaraderie. I contemplated my ‘I love you’ confession to him last night. It wasn’t when we were bleeding out unconscious after an all for nothing brawl this time, but I said it so softly I bet he didn't hear me since he said nothing back. If he heard me, I guess he didn't feel the same, and suddenly, I didn’t feel like eating anymore. Fortunately, Jugo came over by me and inquired about my ankle snapping me out of my gloomy thoughts. I assured him that I was fine. We talked about the blue jay on his shoulder, and he explained to me his ability to communicate with birds and other various creatures. Sasuke watched the tide roll in and out in a harmonious cadence not a part of the conversation. We stayed on the beach all afternoon until a storm brewed in the distance threatening our pleasant outing. Sasuke carried me in his arms back up to the hideout without speaking a word to me. I peered up at him. He didn’t look angry with me, but he was definitely deep in thought. Once inside safe from the storm that now rumbled above us, he carried me to our room propping me up on the bed.  


“Your ankle is still really swollen. You should stay off it for a while,” he suggested.  


“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”  


“I’ll help you take a bath later. Do you need anything?”  


“Where are you going?” I asked curiously.  


“Karin asked me if I could help her with something, but I’ll be back soon.”  


“Why are you keeping secrets from me, teme?” I accused.  


“No secret, just some boring lab work that a dobe like you wouldn’t understand. Rest here okay? I’ll help you take a bath when you get back then we can have dinner.” He kissed me on the forehead, his usual mysterious ritual before he left the room. I wondered what he meant by it. Why wouldn’t he just kiss me on the lips? I considered asking him several times before, but I didn’t want to insult him. I sighed laying on the bed bored. I tried reading one of his books, but it was too wordy. I tried falling asleep, but I wasn’t tired. I heard footsteps shuffling by, so I called out ready to attract anyone’s attention. Suigetsu whistled a tune as he entered our room.  


“First time I’ve ever seen you without your appendage, Sasuke,” he remarked. “You must be lonely.”  


“Yeah, he said he had to talk about some research with Karin.” I folded my arms.  


“The second she stopped throwing up, she darted off with him to the lab. She is always tinkering with something. Honestly, it’s all weird to me. I never cared about being a lab rat for Orochimaru or for anyone.” He threw himself on the bed putting his hands under his head staring up at the ceiling. I struggled to figure out what to say to him.  


“So, uh are you excited about the baby?” I asked for lack of a better topic.  


“Sure, why not? I guess it will be pretty cool. Inheriting my awesome genes will make the kid a good swimmer, right?”  


“I don’t know anything about that, but I believe you.”  


“Say, Sasuke tells me that you have a demon fox spirit trapped inside you. What happens if you have a kid? Will your kid inherit the fox?”  


“Kurama is not a demon… He’s my friend. And, I don’t think so. I am his jinchuriki. But I bet I won’t have any kids of my own,” I shrugged.  


“Why? Because of Sasuke?”  


“I guess we could find a surrogate, but it’s not like Sasuke and I could have children.”  


“That’s true. Would you want to if you could?” He turned to his side and looked at me.  


“Yeah, definitely. Sasuke was the cutest kid, so our kid would look like him,” I chuckled imagining a raven-haired munchkin with puffy cheeks and blue eyes like mine with maybe whiskers too.  


“Probably cuter than me and Karin’s kid. Don’t tell her I said that,” he threatened. I belly laughed insisting I wouldn’t. I noticed him not so subtly looking for the lube he brought us. I knew it was only a matter of time before….  


“You guys used this already? Damn. Sasuke had some nerve getting all pissy to me yesterday then,” He picked up the bottle from its hiding place in the sheets  


“Only a little bit,” I squeaked out unsure why I revealed any details about my sex life with Sasuke. He would kill me if he knew this was the topic of discussion.  


“Really? You two are so obsessed with each other I thought for sure after I dropped that off last night, you two would have fucked,” he scoffed.  


“Hey! We are not obsessed with each other! And not yet… Sasuke doesn’t want to hurt me,” I bit my lip knowing damn well I said too much.  


“Could have fooled me. He was a lovesick puppy when he got here when you were ill. And now he is prince charming all over again with your bum foot. Never thought I would see Sasuke so mellow. And interesting… He doesn’t want to hurt you huh? I’m not surprised.”  


“What is that supposed to mean?” I gritted through my teeth. How did Sasuke put up with him during the hunt for his brother?  


“I’m just not surprised that you will be on the receiving end if you know what I mean… After all, you did spend your adolescence chasing after the guy.” He put his hand on my shoulder. “Honestly though, you don’t need to worry about a thing. He’s so in love with you it makes me judge myself that I should feel that way about Karin if she is going to be the mother of my kid,” he snorted. He sounded so certain that Sasuke loves me, but I doubted Suigetsu as the perceptive type. He was probably just blowing smoke considering Sasuke has yet to tell me himself. I refused to allow myself to get worked up over speculation by an unreliable source with no evidence. Instead, I focused on the latter part of his speech.  


“You don’t love Karin?” I questioned.  


“Love? Maybe? I don’t know…. I like her enough to want to be with her, I guess.”  
Suddenly, the door burst open. I felt like I needed to sit up straighter even though Suigetsu and I had nothing to hide. When I tried to though, my ankle throbbed so I relaxed back down.  


“You two look comfortable,” Sasuke said. I could not decipher whether he was joking or serious and if he was angry about it.  


“Naruto called me in here because you ditched him for my baby mama,” Suigetsu deadpanned.  


“She wanted to discuss some of her research with me, and we also agreed that if the swelling has not gone down tomorrow,” he flashed his dark eye at me. “That she wants to x-ray your ankle to see if it’s broken.”  
“I really hope not,” I replied meekly. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed examining my foot without touching it.  


“Are you still in a lot of pain?” his voice softer than before putting me at ease.  


“Yes, but I’ll be fine,” I smiled. Suigetsu took that as his cue to leave, so he waved to us both. “I hope you didn’t plan on leaving here soon to travel elsewhere….”  


“No, it’s totally okay. I am enjoying spending time here. I just want you to get healed. I hope Suigetsu didn’t give you a hard time.”  


“About my ankle?”  


“About anything,” he emphasized.  


“No, no. It was great. We mostly talked about Karin and the baby.”  


“Good,” Sasuke drew a slight smile. “Want me to help you take a bath, since it is your only option right now to clean yourself?”  


“Yes, if you will get in the tub with me,” I pouted hoping to get my way.  


“I will after you are cared for.”  


“Okay, I’ll compromise,” I sighed. I heard the faucet turn on and the tub filling up with water. “Did the storm pass?” I asked as he removed all my clothes as I lay there until he picked me up in his arms. I was so used to being carried by him and naked around him that I thought nothing of the exchange.  


“Yeah. That’s why I’m letting you take a bath, dobe,” he flicked water at my face. I laughed to encourage his playful side. It was so refreshing watching him smile.  


“You don’t have to help me now, Sas. I can wash myself now that I am in here. Just get in with me.” I swatted the water creating ripples as a way to entice him. He rolled his eyes and removed his shirt. I drooled reveling in the fact that I had a front row seat to watching him strip down. I pretended not to stare because I knew Sasuke was a little self-conscious, over what though I had no clue. His body was a masterpiece meant for a beholder who would cherish it. I focused on the bubbles below me as he got in the water laying his body back to rest on me. It had been a while since I got to hold him, so I adored the feeling.  


“I don’t hear you washing yourself,” he scolded. He was correct, my hand concentrated on massaging the tension from his shoulders. He quickly forgot his demand though and sank deeper into my chest as I melted away his soreness with my fingers.  


“Thank you. That felt really good.” He turned around and pecked me on the lips causing my heart to flutter from his praise.  


“Just wanted to take care of you since you do such a good job taking care of me,” I said as I took a cloth as washed myself before he griped again.  


“I appreciate it. I wouldn’t have to take care of you so much if you could stay out of trouble,” he laughed. “How are you? Do you need me to adjust your position?” He waded to across the tub where my ankle was propped up on the side ledge to check.  


“I’m worse now that you left. Come back here,” I whined.  


“I think it’s broken dobe. You’ll probably need to stay off it for a couple weeks. Then Karin can fit you in a boot.” He ignored my desperation and concentrated on the injury. He could have definitely made it as a medical nin. He possessed the intelligence and coordination for sure.  


“Since when do you know so much about broken ankles teme?” I motioned for him to come back. He obeyed and sank back into my chest.  


“I talked to Karin about it earlier.”  


“I’m sorry that we’ll be here for so long. I know this was supposed to be your trip.” I hung my head on top of his. Even though he told me previously that the timeline did not matter, I knew to some extent he lied. We had a year together, a fact I kept forgetting on purpose. I know he wants to cover as much ground with me in that time as possible.  


“Well, it’s our trip now. I’m okay I just don’t want to overstay my welcome with Taka. I’ll probably start helping out more in the lab especially since Karin is in her early stages of pregnancy and not feeling well. And I can help Jugo cook,” he offered.  


“I can’t do anything to help,” I tossed my head back bumping it on the wall.  


“Just get better and then when we can get you in a boot, you’ll be mobile again. No one expects you to do anything right now.” I sighed knowing that he was right, but I still hated feeling useless. Neither of us spoke for a while. His body so relaxed against mine that I thought he might not be awake, but I couldn’t see him to know for sure. I started to miss Konoha. I wondered what all my friends were doing and missed my house that I shared with Sasuke. I wondered if there was a way for me to send letters to everyone and tell them about our adventure and my misfortunes. I would ask Sasuke about doing so later. We must have fallen asleep because I never heard the door open or see the look on Suigetsu’s appalled face when he saw us in the tub with our eyes closed until he screamed.  


“Oh shit! Are you guys dead?” He inched towards us. The bubbles from the bath popped leaving our nakedness completely visible. I perked up first and opened my eyes nudging Sasuke awake too.  


“Ah! What are you doing in our room?” I cried out mortified.  


“We’ve been waiting to start dinner for thirty minutes now. And I lost the bet, so I am the one that had to come check on you guys. You should have locked this door!”  


“It’s our room! I didn’t expect someone to come barging in!” I retorted. I pushed Sasuke some more. “Leave before he wakes up. We’ll be down there soon. I’m sorry we fell asleep. You can start eating without us.”  


“Are you sure you can wake up Sasuke?”  


“Yes, I can handle it. Just tell everyone to start without us. I’m sorry. I didn’t plan on taking a nap in here and neither did he. But he’ll be so mad if he sees you in here. He’s very protective of me…” I trailed off.  


“I’ve noticed, but he has nothing to worry about. You aren’t the one I can see clearly,” He shuddered and turned around to leave. I breathed easier touching Sasuke’s face and hair placing kisses on his neck and shoulders.  


“What happened? Why are we still in here?” What a privilege it was to hear his sleepy morning voice in the evening.  


“We kinda fell asleep and have been sleeping through dinner…” I laughed. “Suigestu just knocked on our door asking if we planned on joining everyone. They have been waiting on us apparently…”  


“Shit. I’m sorry.” He exited the tub and knelt down to pick me up. My ankle definitely inconvenienced us, but I secretly loved being carried by him everywhere. “Can you stand on your good leg so I can give you a towel?”  


“Yeah. I can do that.” Our naked bodies slid past each other as he put me down causing more friction than I expected considering we were wet. He placed a brief kiss on my lips that left me wanting more, but I knew our presence was expected in the dining room. And, I was hungry. He disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes and came back dressed looking so handsome in his cloak. He whisked me in his arms and laid me down on the bed as he put my clothes on. “I can still put a shirt on, Sas.” I whined.  


“Do I really trust you to do that right now with the way that you are looking at me?” He flashed me a deviant smirk. I shook my head because he knew me so well. “Didn’t think so.” He locked lips with me for a few blissful minutes. His cape draped over us I tried to pull him to lay on top of me, but he resisted and grabbed my wrist. “We can’t keep them waiting any longer usuratonkachi,” he laughed. I pursed my lips for not getting my way. He squatted down and let me jump on his back. He hooked his hands under my thighs and carried me to dinner.  


“Ugh it’s about time I’m actually starving,” Karin shot us dirty looks. Sasuke propped my ankle up on the chair next to me. “How is gimpy doing?” Her eyes laser focused on me.  


“Oh uh, still hurting a lot,” I winced.  


“We are getting x-rays after dinner. Could have been eating SOONER.” This time she exchanged glares at me and Sasuke.  


“I apologize Karin. Naruto and I fell asleep by accident,” Sasuke said with only a tinge of remorse in his tone.  


“Don’t mind, Karin. She’s just grumpy. Should we all eat this nice curry that Jugo prepared for us?” Sugietu’s attempt at diffusing a hot-blooded, hormone raging Karin resulted in her kicking his shin underneath the table with enough force that we didn’t have to witness it to know.  


“Seriously Jugo. Thank you for dinner. We will not be late again, and I will make it up to you. I will cook for all of you since we have been here for so long now. We are hardly guests.” Sasuke sounded so responsible and elegant that I swelled (from something other than my foot) with pride. I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed it. He held my hand underneath the table with his prosthetic one.  


“I can attest that Sasuke is an excellent cook. Let him give you a night off, Jugo,” I chimed in.  


“Alright. That is very kind of you Sasuke. I don’t consider cooking a chore, but I would be honored to learn skills from you.” Jugo smiled at us as we shoveled food in our mouths. I forgot how hungry I was when distracted by my nap.  


“I doubt I have much to teach you, but you can be around if you wish. This one can’t though,” Sasuke nudged my shoulder. “Don’t let him anywhere near a kitchen.” He laughed at my expense in a playful way that I joined in. I rested my head on his shoulder, which he didn’t seem to mind nor did anyone else.  
After dinner, Sasuke helped Jugo wash dishes while Karin made Suigetsu support me so I could hop down to the medical wing for an x-ray. I wanted Sasuke with me but clean up preoccupied him. Plus, I knew he had spent little time with Jugo since I came out of my coma. I didn’t want to deprive him of quality time with his friends. Of course, Suigetsu was not as gentle or handsome as Sasuke when handling me. Karin laid me down under an x-ray machine. She posted the scans promptly on a lighted background and pointed to the protruding round bond on the foot.  


“It’s fractured. So, you have a broken ankle. You need to stay off it for a couple weeks so the bone heals then I can put you in a boot. Total recovery is four to six weeks,” Karin spoke to me like a patient instead of her friend’s boyfriend.  


“I’m sorry we will be here so long in your way. Thank you for looking after me.”  


“This is the best place for this to happen to you. We have a lot of medical equipment here to accommodate this type of incident. It’s not as much of a burden as you think,” she shrugged. I was taken aback by her change in attitude.  


“I am very grateful for you, Karin,” I reiterated.  


“You are like family to us if you are with Sasuke,” her lips drew into a tiny smile visible only for a second.  


“Aww that means a lot to me,” I said. Sasuke entered the room interrupting the tender moment demanding details of my fracture and healing requirements. At first, I thought he seemed annoyed by the prognosis. Then I realized his concern was about me not our trip timeline. I gave him a soft smile. He crouched down with the intention of giving me a piggyback ride. I wouldn’t tell him, but I really enjoyed being carried this way. He snaked his way through the hallways not going at a particularly fast pace. Maybe I was heavy.  


“When I was little, before I even joined The Academy, I sprained my ankle once trying to copy my brother’s shuriken jutsu, and he carried me like this the whole way home,” Sasuke spoke softly as if to prevent someone from listening in on his memory other than me. I would have injured another limb if it meant the opportunity of seeing the expression on his face when he said that to me. My heart broke more than any of my bones could for him. “But now I’m carrying you for the same reason,” he chuckled. It was the sweetest sound that I ever heard him make. Tears brimmed in my eyes.  


“Thank you for carrying me. I wasn’t trying to copy you. I was just admiring how handsome my boyfriend is,” I whispered in his ear.  


“You need to come up with a better story to tell people usuratonkachi,” He laughed so boisterously that it echoed down the hallway. “What am I going to do with you Uzumaki?” his words smooth as marble. He plopped me on the bed causing the mattress to dip.  


“Are you going somewhere?” I tried to hide my annoyance.  


“I’m just going to the bathroom. Why? You are so clingy lately.” I couldn’t tell if he meant that as an insult or observation.  


“I just miss you when you are gone….” I mumbled pathetically hoping he didn’t hear me with the water running from the sink.  


“I am not leaving you. What’s really going on?” He sat cross legged on the bed next to me.  


“I don’t know your friends that well, and besides Jugo, I don’t think they really like me… I guess I’m just trying to say I miss my friends…” He stared at me expressionless. He contemplated my word and my body language before he spoke.  


“Everyone likes you, trust me on that. But, you should write to your friends,” he said simply as if it was the easiest conclusion that could ever be drawn. “I’ll bring you some paper and a pen tomorrow from the lab. Jugo can use his birds to send them letters,” he replied nonchalantly.  


“Thank you, Sasuke.” I was not sure why he thought favorably of my desire to contact people in Konoha considering his resentment towards the place. I supposed he might question me on what I planned on telling them but maybe he didn’t care if I disclosed our relationship status. “I am just going to write to Shikamaru, Sakura, and Konohamaru probably.”  
“You don’t need my permission to talk to your friends, Naruto. I had no intention of blocking you from communicating with them during our trip. You should know I informed Kakashi about your unfortunate acquaintance with that tainted fish, but you may want to write to him too.” His tone so casual it made me nervous. He hoisted my foot up on a mountain of pillows.  


“Can I tell them about us?” I squeaked.  


“You mean that I’m your boyfriend?” he turned his head to glance at me before dimming the lights in the room.  


“Yeah. I won’t if you don’t want me to…”  


“It doesn’t bother me. Kakashi probably figured it out anyway. I hinted at it.” He laid on his back next to me and laced his fingers with mine. We always positioned ourselves on the side of the bed that allowed our real hands to clasp with one another although most of the time we slept cuddled up. Lately, Sasuke wrapped his body around mine.  


“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep like this,” I broke the silence to determine if Sasuke was still awake.  


“You don’t have to. If you are tired, I can bandage your ankle and take the pillows down,” he offered. I didn’t want to sleep, but I wanted more freedom to move.  


“Please.” Without further commentary, he slid off the bed and grabbed the bandage from the bathroom wrapping my ankle precisely and gently. Although he was being kind, something felt strange about him like he was lost in thought. He came back to lay next to me on his back, but I turned to my side wanting to hold him close to me. I expected him to protest due to my injury, but he obeyed contorting his body to fill the crevices of my own. Something told me that he needed me tonight. I reached behind me and click off the light switch.  


“I think my brother would have approved of us,” he said a decibel above a whisper. Extremely flattered by his words, I was moved to tears without letting them grace his perfect skin. I wanted to keep my emotion a secret in case it would upset him.  


“Do you think he expected us to be together?” I asked placing light kisses on his back.  


“He always thought two steps ahead so probably,” a lightness entered his voice that put me at ease. I squeezed him as a response. I should have figured out he was thinking about Itachi after he was reminded of his childhood. I never pressed him to talk more about it. Maybe I was being too careful.  


“Your brother loved you, and I love you too,” I whispered, but I received nothing in response. I hoped that meant he was asleep, or I just potentially made a fool out of myself if he didn’t feel the same way. I supposed time held my answers. I listened for his breathing to deepen as it always did when he slept, so he probably never heard me. Maybe one day I would have the courage to tell him how I feel when he is awake.

Sasuke kicked me in the crotch in the middle of the night. I yelped from the sudden infliction. I blinked my eyes open prepared to tussle with him until I realized he was having a nightmare. He was screaming incoherent phrases through labored breathing. He thrashed his arms and legs in a starfish pattern which explained how he kicked me. I knew I could not be able to spoon him to calm him down. Instead, I saddled myself on top of him and restrained his arms pinning him down.  


“Sasuke, it's not real. Wake up.” I rocked my hips on him a little trying any method to jolt him from the dream, but he kept fighting me struggling to free himself. “Sasuke! Wake up!” I shouted louder. Even in the pitch black of the room, I noticed his onyx eyes shoot open to stare at me saying nothing not registering where he was or who I was. “Sasuke, you were having a nightmare. You kicked me,” I said not intending to make him feel guilty.  


“What?” He looked at me in disbelief.  


“Yeah. It’s been awhile since you have had one.” I took a risk and rested my body to lay on top of him with my head over his chest listening to his heart beat trying to find a steady rhythm. He put his arms on my back hesitantly as if he needed to be sure that it was me.  


“I’m really sorry. I obviously didn’t mean to. Did I harm you?”  


“Judging my ability to still get hard right now, I think I’m okay.”  


“I’m sorry. I certainly wouldn’t want to kick you there,” he snickered. I was glad he let me stay where I was instead of moving my position to lay beside him. His heartbeat thumped with less erratic pulses. The sound almost put me to sleep.  


“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked before I drifted off on top of him.  


“Just the same old dreams. I think remembering my brother today probably triggered it.” I perked my head up to look at him though the lack of light in the room made his features fuzzy.  


“We can talk about Itachi whenever you want, Sasuke,” I spoke with confidence. “I know it’s difficult for you… I just want you to know that I will always listen. If it was on your mind before you went to sleep, we should have talked about him more.” I was careful not to come across as chastising. I wanted him to feel supported. I climbed off of him and curled up around his sweat soaked body, but I didn't mind. This time he was warm from the exertion during the dream.  


“Thank you, Naruto.” For some reason, I was touched that he used my real name instead of my petty nickname. “He thought highly of you. He knew you would save me.” His voice broke. I wasn’t so dense to not sense that he was crying. I hugged him closer to me. I recalled every detail from the few exchanges I had with his revered older brother searching for some new colonel of information to give him.  


“Your brother once told me that you were a canvas that could be dyed into any color….” I paused waiting for him to insist I stop talking. When he was either listening or asleep, I continued, 

“So I hope you like the color orange,” I giggled at my own terrible joke.  


“Usuratonkachi, you know I hate the color orange, but I like you. So, I guess I have to put up with it,” He grabbed my hand that was intertwined with his and kissed it. I relaxed after I heard him speak with a glimmer of happiness in his voice. Confident that he stopped crying, I smiled and fell asleep wrapping him in my embrace for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is kinda cheesy. I had to call out in the story that it is pretty dumb for Naruto to get a broken ankle when he's defeated gods with barely a scratch hahaha. But I needed some drama and my sister just sprained her ankle so it gave me the idea. I also love them taking care of each other in sweet ways because I imagine them really doing that. It's been a hot minutes since I've watched the anime, so I can't remember if Naruto told Sasuke about Itachi's words about him being a blank canvas. I don't think he did but oops it may not be original. As I have mentioned before, I think, that I am a HUGE Itachi fan and may do a fic centered around him in the future. I worked on one earlier in the year that I abandoned but I may revisit it. I think I'll do the last Taka Chapter for a while in Naruto's POV next and then when they set out on their next adventure it will be Sasuke's POV. The Gaara visit is coming but I have plot idea in between that will involve some original characters. I'm excited and nervous for what is to come. I love these two so much they are so fun to write.


	11. Can I Kiss You For Awhile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: BoyxBoy NSFW (That's why I'm posting on Saturday haha) Yes. They finally have sex! Sasuke tops ;) I still have no idea how to write smut (cis gendered female over here writing about boys lol), butttt I was making myself feel *some* type of way when I wrote this chapter soooo if you were in your feels along with me please comment and tell me! As always, I will respond. 
> 
> Taka dishes out some hard to swallow pills at the end cuz everything was going too smoothly so I had to throw in some angst. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! This was super fun to write. Expect more smut and all things lemon in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is definitely in his feels and in love but after a couple delicate attempts at saying it, he lost his courage. And we don't know about Sasuke just yet but as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words! If only Naruto knew that hahaha
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!!! Virtual hugs.

(Naruto's POV)

With Kurama on a hiatus for some unknown reason, I was forced to heal the old-fashioned way. Sasuke refused intimacy from me for the next two weeks insisting that I focus on my recovery, which was difficult when he was always strutting around in swim trunks or boxers. He pleasured me occasionally but no further than we had gone previously in our sexual explorations. I was so addicted to him that it was pathetic. I craved his attention and needed his presence more than the oxygen required to breathe. Which concerned me because we mastered avoiding any pertinent conversation about the future of our relationship once the agreed upon year passed by. If I felt this way after a measly two months, how could I survive distance from him after a whole year? Little did he know, I had an ace up my sleeve when we arrived back in Konoha to persuade him to stay, which I wrote to Kakashi about its progress. I also wrote to all my friends about our journey so far and included our status as an official couple. The replies poured in quicker than I anticipated filled concern for my clumsiness and tribulations. They also showered love and support for us being together, which melted my heart. In my eyes, Sasuke was never the villain he professed himself as, and it seems that my friends trusted my judgement or saw it for themselves based on the amount of congratulations I received. When I showed Sasuke the letters, he nodded appreciative more so for my own sake than caring about their approval on his end. I supposed it wasn’t too big of a deal since he was only my boyfriend, but nevertheless, it meant a lot to me that he accepted the title I slapped on us in Nioboka. I still flaunted my bracelet he crafted for me all the time and even wore it when I slept, which he never complained about the metal freezing his skin in the middle of the night. Fortunately, he remained nightmare free after the latest incident probably from me spooning him since we held no further discussion about his brother. I intended to help him on the subject further but only when he was ready.  


When I tried on the boot Karin fitted for me after my probationary period, I felt constricted and slightly disappointed that Sasuke wouldn’t have to carry me or give me piggy back rides everywhere, but the freedom made up for it. I couldn’t go in the hot spring or swim in the ocean, but I engrossed myself in activities I could do with Sasuke and the rest of team Taka. We spent the following month playing games, collecting sea shells, soaking up the sun on the beach, which bronzed my skin even more. I helped Jugo with his animals, and Sasuke helped him cook. Sasuke also worked with Karin in her lab a lot, but we always spent our nights alone cuddling and experimenting with each other without having sex. As summer poised right around the corner, it promised warmer weather and longer days, which gave me an idea.  


“Please Sasuke,” I tugged on his cloak budding with pride that he still wore it after all this time and loved it enough to bring it with him.  


“I don’t think it’s a good idea. Walking on the beach at dusk is probably not the best activity knowing your track record,” he remarked in a sarcastic tone.  


“Stop worrying about me! My foot is practically healed now! Plus, you’ll be right next to me. I’m not going alone,” I huffed. I was acting childish, maybe, but I wanted to get out and explore with him when the sun was setting.  


“Ugh, fine,” he closed the textbook he was reading in the living area and stood up.  


“You’ll really go with?” I batted my eyelashes at him.  


“Yes, usuratonkachi,” he sighed. I giggled as I followed him outside. The breeze hit me instantly thankful for my orange jacket.  


“Look at the sky Sas!” I marveled in awe of nature’s painting before us with layers of every color stacked in a perfect rainbow. I stole a glance at his face that displayed a pleasant expression. I clasped his hand in mine and yanked him forward down the stone stairs that lead to the beach.  


“Watch where you are going,” he cautioned.  


“Shut up teme,” I chucked my shoe off my foot wishing that my boot flung along with it. I couldn’t wait for the removal of the contraption. Sasuke took an organized approach and placed his sandals neatly against the rock wall. His body sunk into the sand causing our heights to nearly match. I trucked on ahead of him as fast as the boot allowed me to trot in the sand. Sasuke quickly caught up with me and held my hand interlacing our fingers. I expected him to scold me for forging ahead without him but was relieved when he didn’t. With the tide farther out, we walked on the wet sand. I found myself watching Sasuke as he concentrated on the path straight ahead probably calculating how much time we had on this section of the beach before the water rushed back in. I leaned on his arm causing him to tuck me under the shelter of his cape with my hand still firmly in his. It was moments like this where I wondered if he truly loved me, but I was too much of a coward to ask or tell him how I felt. The salty ocean air blended perfectly with his trademark aroma of amber and sandalwood as I scrunched my face into his shirt to inhale the combined scent.  


“Do you need to stop and rest?” He asked me concerned mistaking my affinity for him as tiredness. I had not realized how far we already wandered from our starting point, when the waves suddenly whooshed in. Sasuke reacted by immediately picking me up to avoid the water from soaking my boot. I enfolded my legs around his waist and stared deeply in his dark Uchiha eyes which asked for permission to kiss me. I obliged swept away like the ocean by the sensation of his lips on mine. Always fresh and surreal every time. Every kiss we shared felt different and brought new emotions to the surface. The way he threaded his fingers through my hair as his tongue grazed the inside of my mouth lowered all my inhibitions. I would have said or yes to anything or done anything for him in that moment. I pulled away from him needing a second to breathe. “We should go back. It’s getting dark and you won’t be able to see where you are walking on this unsolid terrain,” he stated. I ignored him and crashed my mouth to his needing the sensation of his tongue against mine. He shivered. Probably not from actually being cold. I resisted as he glided me back to the ground. I peered up at him his gaze fixated on me with a haunting expression. It would have scared me if I didn’t understand his intention. “Want me to carry you?” his voice husky causing my salivated mouth that was just stimulated from our kiss to run dry. I nodded. He picked me up and backtracked briskly to the spot where we set our shoes. He slid his on in a swift motion and picked me up again before I had the chance to do the same. He ignored Jugo who was reading in the common area when he zipped past him. Immediately after he closed the door to our room, he leaned down to kiss me with a new desire I never saw from him.  


“Was that a ‘poof’ I just heard?” He broke away from me almost frowning. “It sounded like when your shadow clones disappear…” Damnit he was so perceptive. I supposed he wouldn’t be such an attentive lover otherwise.  


“It’s nothing,” I croaked. “Seriously, Sas. Just kiss me,” I yanked on his shirt to bring him forward, but without the leverage needed for someone evenly matched with me, he resisted.  


“You are the one who said no secrets,” he spat but not a lot. Only a little bit of his saliva landed on my cheek. “What were your shadow clones doing in here usuratonkachi?” he tilted his head with an expression slightly less serious. I blushed brighter red than the fan on the Uchiha crest.  


“Oh, you know…. Just preparing dattebayo…” I stuttered.  


“I don’t follow,” his voice deepened but maintained curiosity. He set me down on the ground.  


“Preparing for sex…” I turned away embarrassed. He laughed clutching his stomach. “It’s not that funny.” I chuckled too because in the rare instances he laughed, I couldn’t help but join in even if it was at my expense.  


“Come here,” his finger and his tone beckoned me to him. He picked me up again this time wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel his strong erection through his pants as he carried me to the bed throwing me on it before he hurled his weight on top of me. “Don’t ever let me tell you that you are not smart,” he demanded. His devilish smirk alone could make my cock hard if it wasn’t already. My mouth gaped open as his raw power hovering over me with his cock pressing against mine through our clothes. He shut my mouth by attacking me with his. His kiss so aggressive it felt like he was biting me with each collision. Maybe he was, but I didn’t care. I needed more than just his mouth. Why were we still dressed? He answered the question in my head by unzipping my jacket revealing the mesh fishnet shirt underneath. “I’m glad you wear a jacket over this shirt. No one should see you like this but me,” his pretentious grin made my cock twitch with no room left in my pants for it to expand further, if that was even possible. He ripped my shirt off my body. Then he unzipped his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His porcelain skin complimented my golden skin tone as he floated his body over mine.  


“I need my pants off, Sasuke. They are too tight,” I said breathless already and blushing too. He obliged and slid my joggers off before undoing his own. His pace changed when he straddled me. His kisses switched to romantic and delicate taking his time to taste me like an upscale meal. He intertwined my tongue with his effortlessly. Maybe we were just proficient at making out from so much practice. He kept kissing me as he removed my boxers then he broke off to briefly to stand up and take off his own. I don’t know what made him go from possessive to gentle, and I also couldn’t decide which version of him I loved more.  


“Can I kiss you for a while?” A polite request that liquefied my insides. The gleam in his eye changed from lust filled man to gentleman. I nodded welcoming his mouth again as his naked body laid on top of mine. Even though the pace slowed down, my arousal and need for him exponentially increased from the touch of his skin. We kissed long enough to match the lifetime of desire I saved for him. My hands never idle constantly felt every scar that lined his back. He migrated from my mouth to his neck then back to my lips. I moaned his name so many times I lost count. And each time I did, he paused to smile at me to only continue kissing me more. When I couldn’t take it any longer and I felt my cock leaking fluid, I pushed him away from me.  


“I need you,” I whispered.  


“You have me.” His reply genuine. I never saw his face look so beautiful. His lips drawn swollen and red from so much kissing. His hair messy and perfect at the same time. His eyes gazing at me in a dreamy trance.  


“Can I have you inside of me?” I asked partially nervous that he would reject my proposal partially nervous that he would agree.  


“Are you sure you are ready?” he whispered in my ear then pecked me on the check.  


“Yes,” I moaned as he inserted a finger up my hole, which slid in with no problems. After three fingers he was apparently satisfied.  


“Tell your clones they did a good job,” he brought his lips back to mine before I could respond. He spread my legs out to the side. I thought my boot might annoy me, but I couldn’t focus on anything but him. He coated his glorious, thick cock with lube. “I don’t want to hurt you. Please communicate with me if I do,” he instructed. I shook my head yes because the word trapped itself in my throat. “Relax, Naruto.” He positioned his cock at my entrance, and I squealed before anything even happened. “Are you sure?” He gazed at me.  


“Mhm,” I exhaled.  


“Okay. I’ll try to be gentle.” He reassured me, and I trusted him. When the tip entered me, my jaw clenched, and I reached for his body. He leaned in close to me keeping one hand on his cock for control.  


He brushed my lips with his before I pulled back and moaned, “Give me more.” He obeyed and slide in a little further. I gripped his shoulders which caused him to slide in further. I moaned in ecstasy or pain. To be honest, it felt like both. My body somehow forced to accommodate his wide girth. He never took his eyes off me, and I’m sure I was making crazy facial expressions as he went a little further.  


“I’m half way in. How are you doing?” He asked caressing my whiskers with his thumb.  


“Only half?” I bit my lip nervously.  


“We can stop if you want.” His breathing labored. I wondered if he was enjoying it and trying to control himself or if he wanted to pull out, but I didn’t ask.  


“Keep going,” I urged. He smiled at me then kissed me as he pushed further. Something changed, and I suddenly felt euphoric. He must have witnessed the changed on my face because he gave one final push and was all the way inside me. Sasuke was inside me. The person I went through hell and back for and would do it all over again for was inside me. In that moment, we were a cohesive bonded unit of what I wanted to believe was love. He thrusted slowly but in a rhythmic way in and out like the ocean tide we witnessed before retreating to this private haven. I dug my nails in his back, which he didn’t seem to mind.  


“Sasuke…” I gasped for air. “I’m close.”  


“Me too,” he grunted back and sped up causing me to moan his name louder. I gripped my cock in my hand as soon as I felt his pulse inside me. “I’m going to…” his voice trailed off. I instinctively clenched my glutes confining him between my walls as he released his orgasm inside me seconds after mine. It took him a minute to collect himself and return to reality. When he pulled out of me, he laid his stomach on top of mine not caring that he spoiled his clean skin with my cum. He sprinkled me with several kisses until all we could do was stare at each other. I almost told him several times that I loved him because I needed to say the words out loud, but I knew better than to confess my love right after sex. After he made me feel like that though, it was all I could think about.  


“Are you alright?” he asked apprehensively when I thought my face told him everything he needed to know.  


“Mhm,” was all I could manage to say back.  


“Let’s have a bath.” He wobbled when he stood up and gained his footing before he carried me. His cum leaked out me as he carefully removed my boot. “I forgot about this thing,” he smiled as he set it next to the bed.  


“Me too,” I giggled softly.  


“Stay here. I’ll get you when it's ready.” He walked away from me naked. The view of his taut ass mesmerized me, and if I was not so exhausted, I would have been hard again. I listened to the flowing water fill the top. When it stopped, he scooped me up in his arms and stepped into the tub still carrying me until he submerged himself in the water. I eased myself against his chest. “Are you hurting or sore at all?” He rested his chin on the top of my head.  


“A little sore, but it was worth it to be with you like that,” I said softly. And also, I love you. A thought that still never traveled from my brain to my larynx. He didn’t respond which made me nervous. “Did you like it?” I choked out.  


“Yes. A lot,” his response quick and resolute. He kissed the back of my head. I thought he was going to say something else because I felt his mouth open wider, but he shut it. He washed me thoroughly then he washed himself. “We should get out before we fall asleep in here again,” he let out a mini laugh. He twisted the drain then stood up holding me in his arms. I stared up at him. He looked at me and said, “If you are really sore tomorrow, I’ll carry you everywhere.” I blushed and nodded with gusto. He laid me down on my side of the bed before he turned off the light and crawled in. He spooned me, a change from our routine lately that made me swoon. Since the night he had that terrible dream, I held him, but I loved being in his arms so much that I wiggled into his embrace.  


“Goodnight Naruto,” he whispered my name in his sleepy voice.  


“Goodnight Sasuke.” _**And also, I love you.**_

The light of the morning burst in the bedroom. Of course, I woke up first excited for our final day with Taka despite my ass being sore. Sasuke’s arms still draped over me and his breath tickled my neck. Not to mention, his stiff morning cock pressed into my lower back. I didn’t want to wake him up since he tended to be grumpy if I didn’t allow him the sleep he needed. Plus, after last night’s romp, he earned it. I played with his real hand poking his knuckles and searching for calluses. I twisted my head to watch his nostrils flare the tiniest bit as he slept. I could detail anything about him. He either felt me playing with his hand or sensed me looking at him because his eyes blinked open. He stared at me blankly.  


“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” I hung my head like a misbehaving puppy.  


“It’s okay,” he yawned tightening his grip on me. “Karin probably wants to see you this morning and do an x-ray.” His voice so deep it sounded foreign. His morning voice but sexier.  


“Not right now away though?” I asked but didn’t mean it as a question. I grinded my sore ass on his cock. He groaned with pleasure still an octave below his normal range causing my own cock to ache.  


“I’m not doing round two yet. You are too sore,” he said flatly. I ignored him as I lifted the covers over my head. In the darkness, I still found his boxers and shucked them off. “What are you…” He quit his interrogation when I slipped the head of his cock in my mouth sucking it like a vacuum. I traveled down the shaft first with my tongue coating him in my saliva before I took him back in my mouth. He let out an audible gasp when I bobbed faster. He threw the covers off so he could run his fingers through my hair and watch me. He jerked his body and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, Naruto where do you learn to give head like that?” He asked knowing damn well he is the only partner I’ve ever had and ever wanted. I assumed his question was rhetorical, so I focused on his cock which was soaked in my saliva. Slurping noises ensued whenever I put him back in my mouth. I could feel his body tense up, so I knew he was getting close. I stroked my cock with my other hand. I felt him release his warm juices in my mouth following a moan. I swallowed. “Come up here,” he urged me over to him. “Cum in my mouth.” I stared at him with wide eyes and hovered over his face just making it in time when he took me in his mouth. He swallowed my cum. Then, I laid on my back next to him just as dazed as last night after we had sex not sure what to say or do next. He played with my fingers flexing them in his palm. The silence bred the perfect window for me to say it, but again not after sex.  


“That was incredible,” he sighed.  


“Better than last night?” I asked as I wondered if curiosity killed foxes like it does cats, because I have been too adventurous with my curiosities lately.  


“Close, but nothing was better than last night,” he hummed squeezing my hand.  


“I agree,” I replied softly. _**And also, I love you.**_  


He kissed my forehead as we laid there for too long in our post foreplay bliss. “Let’s go eat usuratonkachi then we will have Karin check on you,” he suggested. He stood up and put my boot on for me for hopefully the last day. I was surprised when he followed through on his promise from last night to carry me. The look I gave him must have prompted him to say, “Of course I remembered. And don’t even try to tell me you aren’t sore. I know how big my cock is,” he smirked. Damn him. Arrogant as ever. But for once, he had merit. He could be arrogant about his impressive cock, I would allow it. So, I offered no retort just my flushed face a bright pink. My hands clasped around his neck as we entered the dining hall, and to an outsider, we probably looked like we were on our honeymoon. It was later in the morning, but everyone seemed to have just started eating. Knives and forks clinked on the table as they watched Sasuke pull out a chair for me then set me down carefully. I don’t know why we drew so much attention, but I didn’t want to ask.  


“Something seems different with you two,” Suigetsu pointed his knife at me. If he meant to intimidate me, it worked. Sasuke retreated to the kitchen to presumably bring me food.  


“We aren’t fighting. Nothing is different,” I swallowed nervously.  


“No, like in the opposite way. Am I right? Help me out here guys,” he nudged Karin causing her glasses to dip precariously to the edge of her nose. She pushed them up and shot him an irritated look.  


“Ugh just eat Suigetsu. You are always in everyone else’s business,” Karin remarked.  


“I’m just saying, you didn’t carry me like that to breakfast,” sarcasm oozed from his voice and pores.  


“And why would I do that huh? I’m the pregnant one! You should be carrying me!” She stabbed him in the shoulder with her knife, but his weird skin turned to water to absorb the blow. I couldn’t help but chuckle. I would miss their banter. They reminded me of Sasuke and me a little bit when they bickered over stupid things.  


“I’m not as strong as Sasuke,” he whined. “But, back to what I was saying… If I had to guess… You two had sex,” Suigetsu arched his brow at me just in time for Sasuke to put a plate of fruit, eggs, and bacon in front of me. Everyone else stopped chewing to watch me and Sasuke wondering if he heard Suigetsu’s accusation and waiting for my response.  


“Ummm,” I stumbled on what to say and blushed. Sasuke threw me a confused glance and picked up my fork encouraging me to eat.  


“I knew it!! You two fucked last night! It’s about time honestly,” Suigetsu leaned back in his chair. Sasuke threw a kunai across the table at him without looking. I don’t even know where he got it from, but it was a straight shot right to his third eye. Of course, he temporarily made himself water again, so he didn’t actually die. Something told me Sasuke knew he could do that but wanted to make a point.  


“Our private life is not up for discussion. How many times do I have to say it?” His tone didn’t sound as annoyed as I expected.  


“You are so not fun, Sasuke. Honestly,” Suigetsu pouted.  


“Hn,” he said before focusing on his plate. He found my hand and held it under the table which forced me to eat with my prosthetic. I didn’t mind though. Karin waited at the table for us to finish. Then, we all proceeded together, with Sasuke carrying me, to the same room that I stayed in when we arrived at the Hideout. I reluctantly let go of Sasuke as he put me on the examining table. We waited for her to return with the x-ray equipment.  


“What do you want to do once you get the boot off?” he asked me.  


“I want to go swimming in the ocean!” My eyes lit up at the thought.  


“Okay. We can do that.”  


“I want to bathe in the hot spring with you too… but just us,” I bit my lip. It took an instant for him to hunch over me and cup my face as he kissed me. I heard the door open, but he didn’t stop until Karin cleared her throat. She pushed Sasuke aside and snapped shots of my ankle.  


“I’m going to develop these. I’ll be back in a couple minutes. Try to refrain from sucking each other’s faces for that long,” she rolled her eyes and shut the door with more force than before. We exchanged guilty glances and stayed silent until she came back in. I tried to read her expression to determine her assessment before she explained the pictures. She hooked on the frame with a backlight and pointed to my ankle. “Everything looks healed. The bone looks good. I think you two will be good to leave tomorrow.”  


“Thank you, Karin! I couldn’t have done this without you!” I jumped up and hugged her. She reluctantly patted me on the back but smiled.  


“No problem. I’ll see you down at the beach,” she said before exiting the room.  


“Come on Sas! Let’s go get ready!” I beelined for the door, but he gathered me in his arms mid stride. Oh. He really was going to carry me all day even with the boot gone. My stomach fluttered. He placed me on the bed as he searched for his swim trunks. They were simple and navy blue with the Uchiha crest stitched right above the hemline. I rummaged through my backpack for my orange ones to no avail. He came out of the bathroom dressed in his while I tried to remain attentive on finding mine instead of gawking at him.  


“Why am I not surprised you lost yours,” he sighed enjoying my struggle and frantic scurrying.  


“Not everyone is perfect like you teme.” I rolled my eyes.  


“Here,” he extended his arm with a pair of swim trunks identical to his but black. I tried to conceal my shock. “They are better than the orange ones anyway,” he laughed.  


“Are you sure? I mean…” I took them graciously and thumbed over his clan symbol. “They have your crest on it and I’m not…”  


“You’re mine, so it’s close enough,” he interrupted me and smiled. He might be unaware of the gravity of his words, but they were not lost on me. He watched me change. They fit perfectly because we basically had the same build. I examined myself in the mirror. I felt like an Uchiha with his clothes on except that besides the clothes, I looked the complete opposite in every way. Hair, eyes, complexion. He must have caught me staring at myself because he came up behind me and put his hands on my hips and said, “Ready?”  


“Yes, Sas.” He turned me around and kissed my forehead. Then, without warning, he threw me over his shoulder and transported me like that down to the beach. I imagined this was how a parent would carry a screaming toddler. We united with the rest of the group, last ones to arrive as usual. Karin was sunbathing in her red bikini, her stomach still flat but she was only about six weeks pregnant. Sunglasses shaded her eyes and her pale skin glistened from the reflection of the sun. She looked peaceful, so I didn’t greet her. Jugo held a crab delicately in his giant hand, probably making a new friend. He said hello to us. I assumed Suigetsu was in the ocean. Sasuke sprawled out a blanket for us to lay on. I gazed up at the sky, and the sun warmed my bones until I grew restless. “I’m going to take a dip in the water,” I whispered in ear.  


“Do you want me to come along?” he turned his head to face me.  


“If you want to, yes.” He nodded and stood up with me. He let me trot out to where the ocean greeted the shore. When the water splashed my feet, I shrieked from the cold. He caught up with me and picked me up, so our chests touched.  


“Can’t handle the cold?” he teased touching his nose to mine.  


“I was just surprised that’s all,” I pursed my lips turning away from him.  


“It’s the ocean, usuratonkachi,” he laughed as he waded out farther so that the water reached his thighs then his hips then his full torso. I shivered gripping him tightly with my legs as my body submerged into the water with him. He stood planted in the sand and the light waves rocked around us only our shoulders and above exposed to the salty air. I forgot about everyone and everything else as my wet fingers brushed his hair to the side so I could look in both of his eyes. He answered my unspoken request and pressed his lips to mine in an innocent kiss. He pulled away looking like he was about to say something until a gust of wind rocked his foundation and attempted to sweep me away from him. When the water calmed, I wrapped my legs around him again back to the same position we were in before eyes to eyes. Soul gazing at one another. I desired more than anything tell him that I loved him, but fear halted me from making it past the acknowledgement stage even if the perfect moment surrounded me. He seemed lost in thought too until he tilted my head in for another kiss. The relentless waves never granted us more than a few minutes at a time to lock lips with each other. I felt warmer now probably from his presence. Suddenly, a water gushed over us fully immersing us soaking our hair. After it passed, he chuckled. “Your hair looks funny when it’s stuck to your head like that.” I frowned and shook it side to side. “Mmm, much better,” he purred and adjusted his grip on me walking me inward so we could both stand without the potential to be swept away. We stood there enjoying the taste of each other’s lips until my shivering became impossible to ignore even my teeth chattered. “It’s unlike you to be this cold. Are you okay?” The concern manifested in his eyes.  


“Yes, I just can’t warm up,” I tried to laugh it off but even I started to get anxious about it. He carried me back to our spot at the beach and draped a towel over my shoulders as I sat in front of him laying back on his chest. He chatted with Jugo while I napped in the sun with his hands on my hips. He put me in our bed at some point to sleep. I didn’t wake up until nightfall already arrived.  


“I saved you some dinner,” He sat on the edge of the bed wearing his normal clothes.  


“I slept through dinner too?” I rubbed my eyes still sleepy.  


“Yes, but it’s alright. Are you feeling okay?”  


“Yeah, just tired still,” I stretched my arms up to the ceiling.  


“We made a stir fry tonight if you are hungry,” he placed a bowl on the nightstand.  


“Thanks. What did you do all afternoon while I slept?” I was a little disappointed I missed out on time with everyone.  


“Nothing much. After the beach, we all had drinks then Jugo and I cooked. We ate dinner and I came back here to check on you.”  


“Oh okay. I am sorry I slept all afternoon,” I sank down eating mindlessly.  


“It’s okay,” he seemed content.  


“Can we still go to the hot spring?”  


“Sure, we can go when you are done eating. No rush though,” he kissed my forehead then left the room. I wondered where he went. After I scarfed down dinner, I grabbed the towel from our room and poked my head out the door looking for him. I wandered down the halls listening for the sound of his voice. When I heard him talking to the group in the common space, I halted from around the corner. Eavesdropping on a conversation was not something I sought out doing, but the opportunity presented itself too easily.  


“So what is the plan when you guys head out tomorrow?” I heard Jugo ask casually.  


“Just traveling around to nowhere in particular. We may visit some other lands besides Fire at least until the year is up, since that is what he can spend with me,” Sasuke spoke in a matter of fact tone that made my stomach churn.  


“As dependent as you two are on one another, do you really think you will be able to leave him a year, Sasuke?” Suigetsu sounded concerned for once.  


“I suppose I will have to. I am not going back to Konoha, and that is where needs to be.” Again, his response robotic.  


“Honestly, Sasuke that is just ridiculous. You are in love with him. It’s obvious to everyone but you,” Karin snapped back at him.  


“So, I have to be the one to give in Karin? I have to forget everything that worthless village did to me? I don’t see why he and I can’t just live on this island.” He disregarded her comment about him loving me and suggested an impossible alternative for the sake of arguing.  


“He has sacrificed enough for you, Sasuke and you know it,” Karin retorted sounding borderline emotional. “If you say Kakashi is grooming him to be the next Hokage, have some fucking faith that he will change what’s broken about the village FOR you because he loves you too.” She slammed something down on the coffee table. I stood motionless except for the tears spilling down my face. I thought Karin didn’t care much for me, but she appeared on my side. Every word she spoke was the truth. I would change the village for him. I was already trying to from behind the scenes. I couldn’t see where she stormed off to, but she didn’t come in my direction. I knew I needed to leave from where I was hiding, but I couldn’t move. I sobbed silently until a hand that was not Sasuke’s gripped my shoulder. I looked up stunned to see Jugo. He gestured for me to stay quiet than stalked down the hallway until he brought me to an empty room.  


“You heard everything, didn’t you?” his deep voice said above a whisper. He let me cry on his shoulder petting the back of my head.  


“I don’t…. understand,” I muffled trying to catch my breath. “I’ll….Never… Be… enough for him.” I couldn’t even release tears anymore, but I still sobbed unable to catch my breath. Of the three of them, Jugo stayed out of the fight completely. He took no side and offered no insight to either party. I was curious and terrified to hear what he had to say. He gestured for me to sit down next to him on a bed in the room. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to calm down.  


“I met Sasuke during one of the worst times of his life…” he began. He paused to give me a tissue and ensure that I was listening. “A time where he was separated from you…” I nodded tears welling in my eyes again remembering how awful it was when he left. “He’s a lot different now. He’s kinder, more thoughtful, softer. And I know it is because of you.” I blew my nose in the tissue not sure if I was supposed to feel better yet. “But some parts of Sasuke are going to be hard to change… And you know that.” He put a gentle, giant hand on my shoulder. “He still has trouble processing his emotions and letting go of his resentment toward those that wronged him in the past.” I nodded in between more nose blowing. “But,” he shook me, so I made eye contact with him. “If you love him the way I believe you do, you can’t give up on him. You ARE important to him, Naruto. His answers seemed programmed, but he truly is conflicted.” I threw my arms around his burly chest crying all over again but out of hope instead of despair. Jugo was right. I would never give up because that’s always been my nindo, my ninja way. And I realized what I’ve known all along: I have always loved Sasuke more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my decision about the pregnancy and I'm SUPER excited about how it's going to play out. I hope even if I went against your suggestion, that you still keep reading, and I justify my choice well enough that you like it. This will come to light in the next few chapters. Gaara is still in the works but they are going on a little side detour first once they leave Taka. This will not be the last time seeing Taka since I'm not convinced that I really did them justice because I love them so much. Naruto will also top Sasuke so don't worry about that either. I have that planned as well. ;) but Sasuke will top more often than Naruto in this vision of SNS so I hope you don't hate that AND he won't always be super sweet like he was for Nard's first time so expect to see a more dominant side of him too. I'm just biased because Top Sasuke is my favorite Sasuke haha. Tbh Sasuke belongs to Naruto *obviously* but I myself have been a Sasuke simp since I was 12 when the first series came out. And it's 10 plus years later and here I am nothing has changed hahaha 
> 
> Sasuke's POV is up next which will be a difficult transition for me after where this left off so let's hope I can make it work!


	12. You Are My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jugo's Talk No Jutsu catches up with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke have a heart to heart then have sex. Another shower scene then they say their goodbyes to Taka. It's a shorter chapter but it was at a good stopping point before starting the next mini arc which will have some time skips because I want to get to the fun part haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter if it's read right after the previous one because you can see how different Sasuke's POV is from Naruto's. The hope is that by switching off 1st person point of view, you (the reader) have a feel for the other character's thoughts even when they are not the narrator. Sasuke is DEFINITELY in his feels over Naruto probably more tbh but he never acknowledges it as the narrator which I think is very in character for him. I had been annoyed that I didn't do much with Jugo because I love him so I finally found something for him to contribute to in a MAJOR way and something I still think is in character for him.
> 
> NSFW BoyXBoy anal sex and blow jobs and all that
> 
> As always, THANK YOUUUU to any readers no matter how long you stay with this story. Especially those of you who tell me your thoughts :)
> 
> **Welp, I received my first death threat on my fic on this chapter and I really like this chapter. The person wasn't a user so I changed the settings so only users can comment. Why do people have to go out of the way to be hateful and homophobic over something that isn't their preference? If you could leave a positive comment, I would so appreciate it and sooooo appreciate those that already have

(Sasuke's POV) 

I skipped off to the hot springs first expecting Naruto to be there waiting for me, but he wasn’t. Next, I tried our room, which was empty. After Karin got pissed off at me and we all parted ways, I didn’t expect to see anyone to ask them if they have seen him. Fortunately, I didn’t need them because I bumped into Naruto coming down the hallway. His face was red and puffy. If I wasn’t mistaken, he resembled the way he looks after he’s been crying. 

“Hey,” I braced his shoulders examining him further. He definitely appeared upset with his posture slouched and head hung down gazing at the floor. He didn’t pick it up either to look at me when I talked to him. “Are you okay?” I asked tilting his chin up so he was forced to make eye contact. 

His bloodshot eyes told me no, but he replied, “I’m fine, Sasuke.” 

“I thought you would be at the hot spring, but you weren’t there or in our bedroom.” 

“I ran into Jugo on the way there…. I am just going to miss everyone when we leave tomorrow…” He didn’t look at me when he spoke. He just lied to me. But why? I wanted to know, but with how distraught he seemed, I wanted to avoid fighting with him more. So, I played along. 

“We will come back and visit,” I attempted to kiss his forehead like I always do, but he took a micro step backward to ensure I missed making contact. “Are you sure you are okay?” I stared in his sad irises that almost looked gray. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just going to go to bed, okay?” He trudged away from me keeping his body guarded from my touch. Something didn’t add up. He seemed not only upset but upset with me. I never intended on a conversation turning into an interrogation then an argument. Maybe he was waiting for me at the spring and thought I stood him up. Jugo possessed the key to this puzzle. I wandered to the other side of the compound where his quarters were. Sure enough, he was sitting in his room painting a picture of a songbird. I tapped on the door to alert him of my presence without hopefully disrupting his concentration too much. 

“Hey Sasuke, come in,” he said never looking in my direction, but he somehow knew it was me. 

“Were you expecting me or something?” I questioned. Someone needed to give me answers tonight. 

“I just know your footsteps,” he said swiping yellow paint over the canvas with a single brushstroke. He walked over to me. “What brings you here though? Do you have everything for tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, it’s just…” I never imagined Jugo’s gentle spirit could intimidate me, but the way he peered down at me almost casting judgement proved me wrong. “Naruto is really upset, and he said he ran into you… I just wanted… to know…” I realized I didn’t know how to get my point across without acknowledging my belief that Naruto lied to me. 

“Sasuke, let’s talk,” he sat down on the edge of his bed, and I reluctantly joined him. He looked straight ahead for longer than I had patience for. “I don’t believe that you have made up your mind as easily as you claimed back there.” He glanced at me. I swallowed neither confirming or denying his assumption. “So why are you telling yourself that you have?” I bottled my hand into a fist tightly in my lap staring at my feet. “Is it because you think it will be easier to leave him if you make up your mind early on?” I flashed him a look of contempt to which he nodded. “You can’t and you shouldn’t fight how you feel about him, Sasuke. If you think that you can cast him aside after the year is up, you are wrong. Not because he won’t let you do it, but because you won’t be able to do it.” 

“I didn’t ask for your relationship advice, Jugo. I just want to know why Naruto is upset,” I gritted through my teeth. 

“What if I just told you?” he stood up and went back to his painting without uttering another word. I sat on his bed confused and annoyed but too prideful to persist he provide a clearer explanation. I contemplated his words as I traveled back to our bedroom. When I opened the door, the room was completely dark. I didn’t want to disturb him by banging around and flipping light switches, so I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. He was laying on his side with his back turned away from me. When I laid on my back motionless, I heard muffled sounds. 

“Naruto, are you crying?” I asked into the darkness more than I directed at him. He didn’t reply, but the sniffles I heard confirmed my suspicion. I enveloped my body around him thankful that he didn’t jerk me away. I took my index finger and traced over his wet jawline. Even in the dark, I knew his body so well. I held him tight as I thought about what Jugo said. He claimed he told me with his speech why Naruto was distressed. Frustrated, I cuddled with him annoyed for not being in here sooner regardless if I was the cause of this or not. When it dawned on me, I almost released him. The only logical explanation was that he heard my fight with Karin. Fuck. “Naruto,” I shook him gently. I could hear his occasional sobs, so I knew he was awake. “I’m sorry you heard me say those things... I don’t know what I’m going to do after the year is up. Please don’t think I have decided yet… I…” I struggled to figure out what else I could say to convince him I didn’t mean it. He turned around to face me. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness well enough to see his face. 

“I told you that I can’t handle you leaving me again, Sasuke.” His words broke me in half. “But it was really easy for you to decide to toss your boyfriend aside after the year is over? I thought… I thought…” His inhales and exhales were so sharp and unstable that I feared he might stop breathing. 

“Please believe me. I was wrong. I haven’t decided anything. I…” A lump caught in my throat prohibiting me from speaking. Tears cascaded down my face as I realized I may have ruined everything. I fathomed the potential reality that he might not forgive me, which unraveled me. “What can I do? Tell me how I can fix this,” I choked in between my own sobs. In my young adult life, I’ve rarely broke down and cried especially not from the expense of my own mistakes besides our last fight in the valley. He didn’t answer me but stayed curled up in a ball facing me. “I’ll do anything. I can’t lose you, Naruto… You are my everything. The sun to my moon.” I delicately reached for his left forearm relieved to feel the heavy chunk of metal around his wrist engrained with the words symbols of the words I just spoke to him and meant with every fiber of my being. I picked up his limp hand and kissed the back of his palm. I noticed his head tilt up toward me. 

“You mean that?” his voice timid. 

“Yes, usuratonkachi. I said things I don’t mean, and I am so sorry I hurt you,” I ushered him close to me and held him to my chest kissing the top of his head and anywhere else available to me. He flipped over so I could spoon him. I placed delicate kisses all over his back. I could show him how I felt better than I explained in words. I knew he quit crying, and fortunately, I did too. I held him unable to sleep from too much stimulation. Not ideal timing that my hard cock pressed against him though. I thought he was asleep until he swiveled his hips on my crotch. I accepted it as an involuntary movement and ignored it. But he kept doing it, so I rolled him over and locked my lips against his in a heated fit of desperation. I immediately parted them so he could receive my tongue which he readily accepted and tousled with. I fucking loved kissing him. I moaned into his mouth. I flipped him over so I could straddle him and kiss him from the angle I loved the most, viewing him underneath me. I admired his perfect body when he suddenly pulled me down to continue devouring his mouth with my tongue. I grinded my cock against his as I sucked on the tantalizing skin on his neck. “I need you inside me, Sasuke,” he moaned as I lifted my lips off his neck and back to his mouth. My cock sputtered at his words, but I kept myself under control redirecting my attention back to his plumped lips. 

“How do you want me, Naruto?” I lifted my head up so I could look at him as he gave his answer. 

“I want you to fuck me from behind,” he growled. I expected him to want something sweet after being upset with me, but I guess I should have read him better than that. I would do whatever it took to make it up to him however he wanted it. 

“Where is the lube? And take your boxers off too,” I said hoarsely. He handed me the bottle. I quickly shagged off my boxers and lathered the thin liquid all over my cock with shaky hands. Then gathered some between my fingers. I laid back on top of him and kissed him as I shoved my finger up his asshole. He flinched but begged for more, so I put the other one up there too. I massaged the inside of his walls with both of my fingers. 

“Do that again,” he arched his back moaning his cock completely hard laying on his belly. I tried to mimic whatever I did, but I was moving so fast that I couldn’t remember. “Move your fingers toward you,” he purred. I listened and watched him squirm with pleasure. “Sasuke, fuck me.” 

“You aren’t ready. I only have two fingers inserted,” I protested. 

“I don’t care. I need your cock,” he groaned. I flipped him to lie face down on the bed. I enjoyed this new angle already with the perfect view of his round, perky ass on display for me. I swatted his cheek, which made him yelp. My hand left an imprint that disappeared quickly. I gripped my cock at his entrance not sure if I should give him warning or not. I inched myself in and he moaned loudly, not in pain but of intense pleasure, so I relaxed. “More,” he said over and over until he took all of me. Then, I gripped his hips and began to thrust in and out watching my cock penetrate him alone was intoxicating, not to mention the feeling along with it. Spreading his tight ass open for me just so I could fit was heaven. 

“Fuck. Naruto, you fit me so perfectly,” I cooed. He bucked pushing back on me something I didn’t expect but drove me wild at the same time. “I’m going to make you cum for me.” I smacked his ass again this time he screamed a little louder than I anticipated, but as long as I didn’t hurt him, I didn’t care who heard us. Reached down to grab his cock from his hand and tugged on it myself. 

“Sasuke…” I heard him mumble into the pillow he buried his face in. 

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you,” I ordered. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer and judging by his loud moaning, he wouldn’t either. 

“Oh Sasuke… I’m going to cum for you,” he whimpered. Within seconds after announcing it, my hand coated in his fluid. “Cum inside me, Sasuke,” his voice enraptured. I pounded a few more deep thrusts before I orgasmed within the confines of his perfect hole. I pulled out and went to wash my hands in the bathroom before I came back and sprawled out on my back completely exhausted. He curled up beside me resting his head on my chest and throwing his leg over me. Different than our usual cuddling position, but I liked it. 

“Goodnight Naruto. No matter what, you are mine.” His heart beat faster against my side. I kissed the top of his head. He reached up to peck me on the lips. 

“Goodnight Sasuke. I..” he fell asleep midsentence. I wondered what he was going to say. I massaged his scalp till I joined him in dreamland. 

The following morning, I woke up before him, a rare occurrence. But I’m sure he was spent last night after crying so much and not to mention the sex that followed, so I wanted him to stay asleep. Our naked bodies tangled up with each other and the sheets. I was laying on my back and moved just my eyes down to gaze at him clinging to my side with his good arm wrapped around my waist. Both of his legs squeezing one of mine constricting my ability to escape. Luckily, I had nowhere else to be. He snored softly onto my chest, and with each exhale, his breath warmed my skin. My fingers grazed down his back as far as I could reach careful to keep the contact light, so he remained asleep. My other hand stroked my erect cock lazily as I dozed periodically closing my eyes. When I felt his arm move and his head snap up, I assumed he was awake with no indication of how much time had passed. 

“Good morning,” I kissed the crown of his head. His hair tickled my nose. 

“Hey Sas,” he mumbled into my chest. His voice sleepy and angelic. 

“We don’t have to rush out. Take your time waking up.” I leaned my head on top of his. 

“Mkay.” He nuzzled his face into my side then tightened his grip around me. “Can we shower before we leave?” he whispered into my skin radiating a tingle down my spine making me glad I was playing with my cock. 

“Yes, of course usuratonkachi.” I couldn’t identify the feeling, but something between us changed. It seemed like after last night, our relationship solidified in a way that made me both nervous and excited. The vulnerability displayed on our parts strengthened our bond. The bond that I could never destroy no matter how much I once tried. He thought he stole a peak at me without me knowing. His inability to conceal checking me out always amused me though. 

“You look hott, Sas,” he flirted. His compliments always made up for his lack of stealth. 

“So do you.” I volleyed back which lit him up. 

“Really? You never say that to me!” he wiggled out of the web of limbs he weaved and placed his palms on my chest staring at me with his blue eyes. 

“I’ve told you that I like your eyes before,” I shrugged. “And whiskers,” I added then brushed them with my thumb. His whole body shivered. 

“That’s not the same teme!” He huffed but his attitude was still lighthearted. 

“Well, I just told you,” I tried to sound more serious than I felt just to annoy him. 

“But you didn’t actually say it though,” he pouted making his lips look even more appetizing than normal. 

“Come up here,” I sat up on the bed and pulled him onto my lap. He wrapped his legs around my lower back. He looked at me bashful. I held onto his back as I leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Uzumaki Naruto, you are so fucking hott.” I felt the heat emitting from his cheeks without the need to touch his skin. I tilted my head to find his lips, my favorite part of his body and welcomed the invitation into his mouth. My tongue swept from side to side across his bottom lip. He curved his back and moaned my name softly when I released him for more air until I crashed into him again. I ran my hands through his hair tugging on it to bring him closer to me if it was even possible. Both of our strong erections mingled in my lap as he rolled his body to increase the friction. Actual sex aside, this was the sexiest moment I ever had with him. I couldn’t stop making out with him to the point of chapping our lips. I pulled away while I possessed the discipline. 

“Want to shower?” I asked as I kissed the length of perfect neck. 

“Mhmm,” he moaned. I didn’t know how to stop kissing him. And he didn’t retreat from my lap. Five more minutes went by and we made no progress towards the shower. 

“Naruto,” I whispered in his ear. “Let’s shower.” He nodded and wanted me to get up first. I offered my hand and he took it as we walked into the bathroom together. I fumbled for the handle quickly cranking it on then I picked him up and set him on the cold marble countertop. His slightly shorter height provided the perfect angle to keep making love to his mouth with my tongue as the water warmed up. 

“Oh Sasuke…” he moaned into the space as he put his hands around my neck which only made me more eager to please. I broke away from him and stared at his dilated pupils. The vibrant blue of his irises almost taken over by his desire for me. Witnessing his arousal in this way from the window of his eyes that I loved so much fueled me. I grabbed his leaking cock from his lap and thrust it in my salivated mouth from all of the kissing. He stabilized his posture on the counter with his palms and howled. With the water flowing behind us and steam infiltrating around us, I knew I had to make him cum quick. He fisted one of his hands in my hair and guided the motion of my head on his cock. I didn’t mind because he whimpered intangible phrases mixed with my name, so he must be enjoying it. “I’m…” he stuttered after I increased the pace. 

“Yes?” I mumbled into his cock. 

“I’m going to cum, Sas,” he announced then orgasmed a few seconds later. I swallowed quickly so I could kiss him and transport him to the shower. Since the shower doubled as a bathtub, the water sprayed us evenly. I swore our lips were drawn to each other like polar ends of a magnet because under the streaming water, I couldn’t let go. I stood under the showerhead when he suddenly knelt down on his knees and looked up at me. Confused, I almost inquired him about his change in location as I missed his lips until I felt them around the head of my cock. 

“Ugh Naruto…” I moaned unable to look away from the sight of him fucking my cock with his mouth. He choked on it a few times. I knew he was capable of taking the entire length of me but probably not from my upright position. I rendered his head motionless with my hand then rocked my body forward and back, so I was in control of the penetration. His eyes watered from the increased speed, and I felt myself close to climaxing. “I’m going to cum. Are you ready?” I touched his cheek. I saw his eyes look at me full of lust. I ejaculated into his mouth which he swallowed, then I helped him stand up. I brought his lips to mine for a sensual kiss then soaped up his entire body and washed his hair memorizing the sight of his masculine build as much as I could. He repeated the gesture for me taking pleasure in scrubbing down every inch of my body because neither of us knew when we would get the opportunity for a nice shower again. I wanted to lay with him for a while but knew we should get on the road soon so we could make enough progress before nightfall. “I can go see about breakfast and bring you something,” I said as I towel dried my hair while sporting one on my waist. 

“I want to come with you,” he leaned on me naked. I thought he might want to stay away from everyone after last night, but I guess he didn’t care since he and I clearly made up. 

“Okay. We’ll go together,” I gave him a fleeting peck on the cheek and went to put my joggers on and my navy-blue zip up high collar shirt with my clan crest stitched on the back. He wore his usual attire including his jacket. He also strapped on his headband pulling strands of his now longer hair over it to frame his face. We walked hand in hand to the dining table where everyone else was already eating, late per usual. 

“Looks like all is well with the Land of Fire’s favorite couple with the evidence being all the noise you two made last night,” Suigetsu teased, and Karin hit him with the back of her hand. Naruto blushed unable to make eye contact, but I sported a blank expression on my face. 

“Way to make me remember. You are such a perv,” she groaned. 

“Thanks for breakfast guys. Well, I am assuming Jugo,” Naruto chirped as he filled up his plate with as much food as he could pile on. 

“I wanted to send you both off on a full stomach,” he smiled reading my face to certify that Naruto and I were not putting on an act. 

“If you eat that much, you’ll be sluggish,” I whispered in Naruto’s ear in a taunting tone. 

“I can keep up with you, don’t doubt me teme,” he fired back. I smirked at him then pinched his ass cheek. He turned redder than before and whipped his head around to check, but no one saw. 

“What direction are you guys headed in?” Jugo asked observing our body language that we were sitting next to each other touching shoulder to shoulder. 

“North,” I stated. “We will cross the bridge named after a certain someone,” I nudged Naruto to ensure his flushed cheeks were still going strong. “Then we will continue traveling west, I suppose.” 

“Stay safe,” he smiled genuinely. 

“We will come back and visit!” Naruto promised with his enthusiasm that made me smile. “Because I want to see the baby!” Karin blushed at his comment while Suigetsu tipped his chair back with a smug expression. 

“You are both welcome anytime. Just don’t come back because you busted your ankle again or did something stupid,” Karin pointed at Naruto but with a hint of sweetness in her tone. I was grateful she included me in her invitation as well proving she held no animosity towards me after last night’s debacle. 

“I won’t ‘ttebayo!” 

After we finished eating, we went back to our room and packed up our belongings. I remembered to include the food pills Karin graciously made for us. I grabbed my katana and strapped it to my back. I watched Naruto whose face displayed an unsure expression. I kissed his forehead and closed the door behind us. Everyone gathered in the foyer for our final goodbyes before our departure. I felt relaxed about moving on, but there was no mistaking Naruto’s apprehension. Jugo pulled us in for a bear hug at the same time that nearly suffocated us both. Karin gave me a side hug and whispered in my ear, “Treat Naruto right or I will kick your ass the next time I see you.” I assured her that I intended to. Naruto looked surprised when she embraced him. The whole time he thought she didn’t like him, but I knew he won her over early on and probably liked him more than me at this point. Suigetsu gave me a fist bump and slipped another bottle of lube in my backpack. I rolled my eyes at him for show, but honestly, I was grateful because I didn’t plan to quit sleeping with Naruto anytime ever. Suigetsu put his arm around Naruto and whispered something in his ear that I didn’t hear. I was curious though, so I would ask him later. We held hands and walked to the front door waving our final goodbyes. Tears brimmed in Naruto’s eyes, so I squeezed his hand. He looked at me letting the few tears he collected fall to the ground. 

“We’ll come back,” I kissed his cheek. He nodded. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” he breathed. Just like that we were onto another adventure, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are they going next? It's NOT to see Gaara yet. When is Naruto going to burst out his feelings or is he going to plan something elaborate? I know but you the reader has to stay tuned. ;)


	13. I'm Proud of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been A LOT longer but I wanted to break it up so we get a different POV
> 
> Naruto and Sasuke leave Taka and they meet some old friends and new.... My intention for this mini arc is to serve as a trip down memory lane and a way for them to look into a crystal ball of their future so I hope it comes off that way.
> 
> Not anything too dramatic but NSFW BoyxBoy stuff. so sorry haters that want to comment death threats but you have been deleted and yeah its 2020 and people are still writing about these two. gtfo. :)
> 
> But THANK YOU to anyone showing this creation love. You are the real ones and keeping me motivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Names are associated with a random dialogue quote from the chapter. Probably corny but that's the theme around here.
> 
> I totally made up two original characters for this part so you won't have seen them from anywhere. Hopefully they are cute and not annoying.
> 
> For those commenting about loving domestic SNS Hiiiiiii I see you and aim to please :)
> 
> Not Beta'd 
> 
> Leave comments I'll read them and respond unless you are a homophobic troll hahaha

(Naruto's POV) 

It required the whole day to reach my namesake bridge. Then, factoring in the bridge itself being eight miles long, we had quite a stretch to go before we could officially rest for the night. We paused at the beginning to hydrate. Sasuke and I traveled in sync all day not pushing the pace too much or too little even though taking so much time off of training due to my injury had me fatigued. The sky reflected hues of purple and orange indicating sundown rapidly approaching. Nightfall would probably come before we finished crossing. He gestured for me to come over to the railing where a plaque was nailed to the entrance.  


“The Great Naruto Bridge,” his tone indicated pride, which made me smile. He swiftly kissed me on the lips taking me by surprise and wrapped his arms around me sheltering me with his cloak. Time stood still whenever we kissed so I never knew with any certainty how much passed, but when he pulled away, I was always left craving more. He kissed my forehead and whispered, 

“Now all we have to do is cross it.” I nodded and we jogged forward. The memories from so long ago swarmed around me like the Aburame clan’s beetles. I thought about Haku and Zabuza losing their life on this bridge. I remembered the old bastard of a bridge builder, Tazuna and his grandson Inari, whom I became quite fond of by the time it was over. But what I remember most was Sasuke nearly dying in Haku’s demonic mirroring ice crystals jutsu to save me. I glanced at him his hair blowing back, and his eyes fixated on the path straight ahead. “You okay?” he never failed to notice me looking at him no matter how sneaky I tried to be. He must have asked because I felt like crying, so I’m sure it was written all over my face.  


“Yeah,” I replied hastily brushing off the emotional thoughts.  


“Are you tired? I can carry you,” he offered. I was tired but not to the point of complete exertion of my muscles, and I wanted him to carry me for the ulterior motive of feeling secured in his arms. But I declined shaking my head. After what seemed like a longer stretch than eight miles, we arrived at the fishing town where the bridge builder resided. The town hardly changed except maybe a few more buildings. Nightfall arrived and illuminated the place as an inviting getaway spot. Sasuke held my hand keeping me close to him. People milled about the streets, and with summertime’s official arrival, later gatherings made sense.  


“Naruto!!!” A kid’s voice called to me who sounded about Konohamaru’s age.  


“Hello,” I said politely. The shadows cast by the people crossing our path prevented me from identifying the stranger.  


“Do you remember me?” he sounded disappointed at my lack of recognition already.  


“Ugh, well I can’t really see you so….” I shrugged laughing nervously.  


“I’m Inari, remember?! Did you cross your bridge to get here?” he threw his arms around me breaking my grip on Sasuke’s hand. I peeked at his face expecting him to be aggravated but instead he appeared entertained with his lips drawing a slight smile.  


“Oh, hey Inari! How are you doing buddy? Thank you for all your help rebuilding Konoha!” I fluffed his hair since he was significantly shorter than me, just like Konohamaru.  


“No problem! I’m apprenticing with my grandpa still, but I take my own jobs in town now! Are you staying the night? Do you need a place to stay? Please stay with me and my mom again,” he pleaded.  


“Yeah, we are planning to stay the night,” I rubbed the back of my neck. “This is Uchiha Sasuke. You might remember him too. He is a member of my team.”  


“Yeah! Are you guys on a mission?”  


“Something like that.” I looked at Sasuke and blushed. I grabbed Sasuke’s hand seconds before Inari used his scrappiness to weave his way through the crowd stringing us along. Once on the outskirts of the town, Inari brought us out the end of a dock to a house on the water same one I remembered before.  


“Mom!” he called! Look who is here!” he enthusiastically checked every room until he dragged her out wearing her pajamas.  


“Inari,” she scolded. “It is too late for visitors.” Her cheeks flushed when she saw us, she appeared older obviously but pretty.  


“Uzumaki, Naruto? What a pleasure it is to see you! What brings you to town?”  


“We are just passing through for the night,” I answered truthfully forgetting that Sasuke was still gripping my hand when she extended hers out to shake mine, so I gave her my prosthetic.  


“Oh, surely you can stay with us!” she insisted.  


“That’s what I said mom!” Inari fussed.  


“Hush. Sweetie, go prepare the spare room for them.”  


“We will share the same bed so no need to do anything extra,” I spoke up rubbing my neck. Sasuke squeezed my other hand. Inari nodded and scurried off down the hallway.  


“You look familiar too,” she drank in Sasuke’s appearance.  


“Uchiha Sasuke, nice to see you again,” he shook hands with her.  


“Oh, you were the handsome young man that was one of Kakashi’s students too. You’ve both grown so much,” she gushed as if we were related to her.  


“It’s ready mom! Can I take them?” Inari reappeared.  


“Yes. I’m sure they are both tired if they have been traveling.”  
Inari shuffled us to a room at the end of the hallway. “The bathroom is straight across. Do you guys need anything else?” he smiled.  


“No, thank you though. We’ll catch up in the morning okay?” I patted him on the head, and he hugged my leg. He had to be no older than twelve based on his height. Sasuke watched our exchanged and gave a respectful nod. The bed was smaller than the one at Taka’s, but Sasuke and I slept close anyway. He went across the way to the bathroom while I waited for him. From the window, the harbor shimmered under the moonlight. I stared out at the water lost in thought, when Sasuke snuck up behind me and put his arms on my hips pulling me against him.  


“It’s peaceful, isn’t it?” he purred in my ear.  


“Mhm,” I leaned back against him. “I’m going to get ready for bed,” I slipped away from him out of necessity picking up my backpack along the way. I performed my nightly hygiene routine then I padded my way back to the bedroom and stripped down to my boxers before crawling into bed with Sasuke. He welcomed me in with a toe-curling kiss as my legs intertwined with his. I laid my head on his chest over his heart.  


“I’m pretty sure this is the same room that we slept in like seven years ago.” He scratched my head lightly. He became so damn affectionate. It was the equivalent to drugs for me.  


“Yeah, I think so too. It looks familiar,” I mumbled into his skin.  


“Someone is sleepy,” he kissed my forehead.  


“Aren’t you?” He ushered his arm around my back massaging it with his fingertips. When he reached my shoulder blades, I arched my back. “Hey I’m ticklish there, teme.”  


“Good to know,” his tone dangerous but sexy. “And Sort-of. I’ll fall asleep in a little while. Goodnight Naruto.”  


“Goodnight Sas,” I drooled on his chest a little bit. Oh, how I wanted so badly to declare my true feelings, but this time by body prohibited me because I fell asleep.

No one barged in the next morning to wake us, but unfortunately, I rose with the sun. I nudged Sasuke once I smelled bacon grease on a skillet all the way from the kitchen. My mouth salivating for it. He groaned not as interested in the food as me. Maybe he would be interested in something else. I straddled him and planted a short kiss on his lips. He looked at me surprised but also with lust. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in aggressively claiming me with his tongue. I grinded my angry morning wood on his and let out a moan while he parted my lips to kiss me again. He covered his hand over my mouth.  


“We are in someone else’s house usuratonkachi. You can’t make noise,” he reprimanded.  


“But I have to,” I sulked folding my arms.  


“That’s okay. We can stop,” He tapped me to get off him, but I squeezed my thighs around him.  


“Naruto…” he warned in a tone that was damn near menacing.  


“No.” I challenged. “I can be quiet, and we’ll make it quick.” I enticed him by circling my hips around our throbbing cocks.  


“Fuck,” he threw his back onto the pillow. “Get over here. I have to kiss you,” he yanked my upper body down crashing it on top of his as he plunged his tongue down my throat swirling it around mine. He had kissed me aggressively before, but this was different. Beyond lewd. Simply put, animalistic. I continued to work my hips around altering the direction and speed. “At this rate, you don’t need to suck me to get me off,” he whispered into my mouth as his tongue darted across my teeth.  


“Me either,” I fisted the sheets. “I can’t but I want to scream your name so loud that I wake up this whole place,” I said breaking away from him to kiss his neck. I was extremely aware of the lingering hickeys on mine, so it was about time I took my revenge.  


“Fuck. Naruto,” I watched him bite down on his lip so fiercely, I was concerned he may make it bleed.  


“Mmm. Your skin tastes so good, Sas.” I licked my lips before returning to the other side of his neck.  


“Kiss me,” he commanded.  


“Not yet,” I put my finger over his mouth in defiance, but he grabbed it and sucked on it. Damn him. I whimpered in the back of my throat.  


“No making noise usuratonkachi. I would do that to your cock right now, but someone isn’t listening to me,” he smirked.  


“I don’t take orders from you teme,” I huffed.  


“You should,” he puffed his chest pompous as ever.  


A knock on the door sprung me off of him and brought the covers up to us faster than I thought possible.  


“Breakfast is ready,” Inari chirped.  


“We’ll be out in a sec,” I called back crossing my fingers that he didn’t open the door like a naïve kid would.  


“Shit,” I laid down and wished my boner would go away.  


“We will continue the discussion regarding your insubordination at a time to be determined,” he taunted. He stood up, but I stared at the ceiling so I wouldn’t risk getting more turned on.  


“I acted accordingly,” I stood my ground. “You, on the other hand, are an asshole,” I pointed my finger at him. I meant that he was an asshole, but I also smiled when I said it indicating to him that I wasn’t actually mad.  


“But you love me,” he teased. Did he mean that just in the joking way he inflected, or did he mean it also as a statement of fact? Maybe he did hear me one of those nights… My dick softened but my mind accelerated processing which avenue he meant, since I couldn’t ask, of course. I put my clothes on and walked behind him suddenly dreading having to eat. He glanced around and stopped me before we entered the kitchen. “Hey, you okay? Your face is green,” he checked me presumably for a fever.  


“Yeah, I’m fine,” I gave him a strained smile. He kissed my forehead.  


“You know I was just teasing you right? I don’t think I am the boss of you,” his face forlorn.  


“I know, Sas.” I whispered quietly. If only that is what I wondered what he was teasing me about. “Hey Inari!” I ruffled his hair as I sat next to him at the table. Sasuke sat on the other side of me. He appeared to burrow the skepticism in his face, but I saw through his disguise. I didn’t convince him that I was okay.  


“Can we go fishing today Naruto?” he stared up at me.  


“Honey, they probably have to leave soon and keep traveling,” his mom informed him.  


“I promise we’ll stop by again and go fishing and hang out dattebayo,” I said sincerely.  


We ate breakfast as Sasuke and I listened to his stories about his latest building projects and about his friends. Inari and I reminisced on reconstructing Konoha after the Pain assault. I noticed the discussion prompted Sasuke to fidget in his chair. He must have been uncomfortable, but I couldn’t figure out why. I reached under the table and put my hand on his thigh as he bounced his leg almost hitting the table above. He immediately settled down and looked at me grateful. Maybe he just wanted to leave.  


“Thank you for the food and hospitality, but we should head out soon,” I stood up. Sasuke threw me a confused glance but followed me.  


“We didn’t have to leave if you wanted to stay,” he closed the bedroom door.  


“It’s okay. You looked upset, and I don’t want to impose on them,” I shrugged. I really didn’t care about staying. I wanted to be able to escape somewhere private to communicate with him openly without an audience in the next room. He didn’t respond but packed his bag and mine. I fastened his katana to his back, then we walked back out to the kitchen.  


“Bye Naruto!” Inari hugged me.  


“I’ll see you next time. Take care of your mom,” I bent down and hugged him back. He shook Sasuke’s hand. His mom graced us with sandwiches, and we left. I felt tension between us but escaping the confines of their home helped me breathe easier. Sasuke and I walked side by side through town not speaking or holding hands. I peeked at him without turning my head, and his face bled indifference. I expected us to travel faster once we passed town, but our pace remained leisurely.  


“Where are we going?” I asked cautiously playing a game where I kicked rocks along the path.  


“I don’t know,” he sighed.  


“What’s bothering you?” I lowered my voice and sat on a rock forcing him to confront me or the alternative was walking away from me.  


“It’s nothing,” he brushed me off.  


“Sasuke… I don’t like this,” I counted backwards form one hundred thinking it would keep me from crying.  


“I’m not mad at you,” he said softly.  


“Oh, well I am not mad at you either… Then what’s wrong?” I motioned for him to sit next to me.  


“It’s just hard to hear about… what you went through…” he played with his hands then looked up at the sky, anything to avoid eye contact.  


“What do you mean?” I felt like I was improving my ability to interpret his nuances, but this one I didn’t catch. He inhaled audibly. “Talk to me, Sasuke,” I braced his arm and put my head on his shoulder.  


“Sometimes, I regret leaving,” he stared at the ground. If words could electrocute, they zapped me. I didn’t reply but desperately waited for him to say something else or look at me. On the inside, I prayed for more, but on the outside my body rigid. I couldn’t move from his shoulder or let go of his arm. “But not for the reasons you think.” He assumed I had thoughts, but in reality, my brain terminated all activities except for the automatic functions necessary to keep me alive. “Of course, if I never defected, one could argue that Itachi might still be alive, but I believe he would have concocted some way for me to kill him. And, of course, it has nothing to do with the village as an entity. It’s you,” he turned his head to look at me. I peered my eyes up at him unable to move. “I regret leaving you.” His statement so absolute, I thought I was going to be sick. “When you and that kid were talking about Pain’s attack on Konoha, I couldn’t help but think…” he trailed off.  


“Think what, Sasuke?” I said just above a whisper and tugged on his arm, the birds around us singing louder than I spoke.  


“That I abandoned you when I should have been by your side. That if something would have happened to you… I wasn’t there…” He hung his head defeated as if he just lost a battle. Tears flew down my cheeks in delicate pools. It wasn’t at all what I expected him to say, and it wasn’t the three words I was looking for him to tell me at some point, but maybe this was Sasuke’s way of saying he loved me?  


“Don’t feel guilty, Sasuke. I’m here. And you came back. That is all that matters,” I constricted his arm and stayed there, so he wouldn’t notice me crying. “Just don’t leave me again,” I whispered in his ear hoping I could convince him if I repeated it often enough. He gently untangled me from him and stood up offering me his hand. He pulled me to my feet and wiped my tears. He kissed me with just his lips in a tender swap of emotions: however deeply he cared about me versus my unprofessed love for him. When he pulled away, I looked at him unsure how to process what came next.  


“The sky is looking ominous. A summer storm is approaching. We should find somewhere to wait it out,” he spoke interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and leapt after him moving at a steady pace through the trees. Rain drizzled and thunder cracked in the distance. I began to get nervous about being stuck outside during a storm, but by some divine intervention, a cave presented itself not too far ahead. We made it inside before rain poured. The sight was peaceful once able to watch it from a shelter. The cave was of course dark and a little creepy. Wood was already scattered in front of us for a fire. So, perhaps we were not the only ones that came to location at some point. Sasuke ignited the sticks in flames with a katon jutsu, and we snuggled up drying off and warming ourselves. He spread his legs and I sat in front of him. His arms draped over my shoulders, and he used his cape to cover us. Neither of us said anything, but I had so much I debated in my head.  


“I wonder how deep the cave goes,” I broke the silence with a light topic in contrast to the heavy one earlier.  


“You could go explore it,” he chuckled.  


“Hell no it’s sketchy enough being at the entrance. I’ll just stay here with you,” I cozied up to him more pressing my back into him. He did not object and held me as we continued to watch the rain splash outside forming puddles. Occasionally, lightning brightened the cave, but I didn’t dare turn around to see what was behind us. I heard what sounded like a pebble skip on the ground. I jumped. Sasuke held me down.  


“It’s probably just a squirrel in here or something,” he whispered in my ear sending chills down my body. I whipped my head over my shoulder, and he read my mind and met me halfway pressing his lips to mine. The position was awkward for me, so I turned around to face him. I kissed him with such determination that he fell backwards, and I laid on top of him. He covered me in his cloak. The warmth of the fire combined with his lips made for the perfect mid afternoon make out session. I watched the glow illuminating in his eyes creating flecks of colors that paralleled the space. He didn’t let me gawk for long, when he jerked my collar down to bring me back on his lips. His hands slipped under my jacket as he owned me with his mouth and tongue. I forgot where we were and why, but if I got to kiss him, I knew none of it ultimately mattered.  


“Hello?” the voice of a little girl called. I immediately perched up on Sasuke’s lap and scanned our surroundings to determine if someone was watching us. Sasuke seemed the least bit concerned and pulled me back on top of him. He was deliciously hard, and I wanted to take every inch of him, but my paranoia seeped in when I heard the voice again unsure if it was closer this time.  


“It’s probably nothing,” he growled in between nipping my bottom lip.  


“An animal doesn’t talk like a human, Sas,” I reminded.  


“Some do,” he shrugged messing up my hair. “Like summoning toads, snakes, hounds, cats…..” he kissed my neck.  


“Not helping, I don’t want to fuck in front of a talking animal either,” I said mortified. He laughed darkly reaching for his backpack.  


“Suigetsu gave me another one before we left. I guess he knew we would need it,” he tossed me the bottle of lube that we had opened already, and I caught it.  


“I’m glad he did, but I want to make sure no one is in here first,”  


“Naruto,” he groaned sitting up on his elbows. “No one is in here, just us.”  


“There was a girl’s voice Sasuke!” I protested.  


“We will inspect for ghosts after,” he compromised sarcastically.  


“After I’ve shouted your named and moaned loud enough for everyone to hear?” I stared at him annoyed that he wasn’t taking me seriously.  


“What’s wrong with that?” he gave me a lopsided grin that was so damn sexy. “No one is in here anyway usuratonkachi. Come here,” he grappled for me, but I pinned him down with my thighs. After listening for several minutes to nothing but silence inside the cave, I gave him and resumed kissing him. He bucked his hips up to me and I moaned. I pulled his pants down to release his cock as I tasted it with my mouth getting it nice and wet. “You are so good at sucking me,” he bridged his hips up so I took more of him down my throat. I let go and pumped him with my hand so I could take off my own tight pants. “Give me the lube,” he said huskily. He was bossy, but I allowed it. He stuck his fingers in my hole and massaged the inside finding my protate immediately.  


“Fuck, Sasuke. That feels so good,” I moaned into his chest. He inserted two more fingers before I drew the line. “Okay, give me the lube,” he looked at me curiously but obeyed. I lathered it over his cock then held it at the base then sat down slowly taking him inside me. I memorized every wild facial expression he made as I sank further down. He moaned deep in his throat and grabbed my ass cheeks digging into my skin with his fingers. Once fully immersed, I rocked my hips back and forth while he thrusted up. I leaned over to collide his mouth with mine. He squeezed and slapped my ass causing me to yelp. We kissed sloppily and desperately.  


“You are so fucking hott,” he praised melting me down to my core, which encouraged me to bounce faster on his cock angling him to massage my prostate with every stoke. I moaned noisily and the sound of my pleasure echoed in the space.  


“I’m not going to last much longer,” I said weakly with my erection rubbing his stomach.  


“Me either. I’m going to flip you over to cum inside you okay?” He kissed me softer and carefully maneuvered me to my back with the familiarity of his weight on top of me. “Are you okay if I cum?” he asked me, but I could tell by the expression on his face, it was happening regardless.  


“Yes,” I managed to choke out. His lips mingled with mine as I felt him release more fluid in me than he had in a while. His body shook as he came, and I held onto his back to keep him from falling off of me. The sight of him giving himself over to me made me cum. We did not plan ahead for the mess that we created in less than ideal circumstances. His cock still inside me, he brought his lips to mine in what I assumed was out of gratitude before he pulled out of me. He laid down on his back next to me circling his fingers in the palm of my hand breathing heavily and deeply. For some reason, I felt like crying, but I held back tears. He clasped his hand in mine. I thought he might say it, but I heard nothing but the sound of his inhales and exhales. Each time we had sex, it became more difficult for me to interpret what he felt about me. During those moments, his intentions seemed crystal clear, but after everything turned hazy. I wanted to know what he was thinking about but didn’t ask. Instead, I fell asleep to the sound of the rain pattering on the rocks above us and his heart beating next to me.

“Naruto, wake up. Your backpack is missing.” I blinked my eyes open realizing his voice was not part of a dream.  


“What? How? Who took it?” I cried. The fire he built was down to its final embers, and I was still naked covered with his cloak.  


“I don’t know. They could be long gone, but we have to try looking for it,” he said tossing my clothes on my lap. I dressed quickly and stood up.  


“Why didn’t you wake me sooner? How long did I sleep?”  


“Because I just noticed and you were out only a couple hours,” He shoved everything back up in his backpack.  


“You didn’t sleep?” I asked focusing on the wrong details.  


“Just a little bit, but I didn’t work as hard as you,” he flashed me a smirk, and I instantly blushed. “Come on, let’s go,” he grabbed my hand leading us down, against my will, into the damp depths of the cave. He used the remains of the fire to guide our way and I noticed he activated his sharingan too. I guess he was prepared to fight whoever or whatever snatched my belongings, which brought a sinking feeling to my stomach. I huddled close to him. I glanced behind us and no longer saw the entrance which gravely concerned me. We kept moving inward, and at this point, I was unsure what we expected to find.  


“Get away from me and my brother!” a little voice called out to us. It sounded like the one I heard earlier.  
Sasuke’s flame had not reached the source of the commotion, but when he angled down, a malnourished girl covered in dirt with purple hair stared at us with matching violet eyes. She pouted squeezing my backpack. I palmed Sasuke on the chest indicating for him to stand down and let me handle this. The girl claimed she had a brother, but I could not see him in the darkness, so I crouched down and spoke only to her, “Hi sweetie, what is your name?” When I viewed her up close, I noticed scratches on her face. She was definitely skinny, and her clothes were ripped to shreds. She looked about nine or ten, but it was hard to assume her age due to how petite she was.  


“I’m not telling you,” she stuck her tongue out at me and clung to my backpack even tighter.  


“Why are you and your brother alone in here?” I asked, my next logical question besides her name. Sasuke huffed behind me growing impatient, I’m sure.  


“We live here. This is our home, so go away!” she turned her back to me.  


“You can’t live here. This is a cave…” I said my thoughts aloud. I stood up and looked at Sasuke pulling him to the other side away so she wouldn’t hear us. “What are we going to do Sasuke? We can’t just take my backpack and leave them here.”  


“It would be too dangerous to take them with us too,” he countered.  


“But we can’t leave them… Besides… we haven’t seen the boy what if he’s not okay…” I speculated.  


“What do you want to do?” he asked me, his dark eye full of candor.  


“I can hear you talking about me,” she sassed. I had to admit, I liked this fiesty kid.  


“We can bring them back to the fishing village. We aren’t that far away and maybe someone knows them, and we can get answers along the way,” I suggested. Sasuke nodded and kissed my cheek.  


“We will travel in the morning at daylight,” he said to me before approaching the girl again.  


“I’m not giving this back,” she clutched my backpack and stood up. It was then that I saw a smaller boy crouched down behind her.  


“You can keep it,” I smiled. “Can we stay with you and your brother tonight?” I couldn’t believe I was asking a child for permission.  


“Only if you don’t kiss anymore,” she winced. Oops. She saw Sasuke and I kissing. Great.  


“We won’t. Is that when you stole my things?” I asked trying to piece together the timeline.  


“Yes,” she straightened up proudly. The backpack overwhelmed her tiny stature since she was nearly the same size. “I asked who was there when I heard talking. Then when you two were kissing, I snuck by and grabbed this. This isn’t my first time you know.” The light from the fire angled just right to highlight other collected, probably stolen, belongings. She was obviously resourceful.  


“Can you and your brother come closer to the front with us? Sasuke can start another fire and we can keep warm,” I extended my hand out to her in an attempt to coax her  


“I can’t leave my stuff!” she emphatically refused.  


“But you need to stay warm It’s too cold this far in. You can take my backpack. Come on. What’s your name?”  


“Yura,” she pursed her lips. “And that is my younger brother Haru,” she pointed at him behind her. I couldn’t see him very well, but he didn’t look anything like her with chocolate hair and hazel eyes.  


“How old are you Yura?” I asked waiting for her to take my hand.  


“I’m ten and my brother is eight, but he probably won’t talk to you. He doesn’t speak to strangers. Come on, Haru. We can go with them,” she encouraged him to his feet. We backtracked slowly to the entrance. Sasuke followed us from behind to make sure we all stayed together. He then scampered out to chop some wood with his katan for another fire. I watched the kids trying to figure out where they would sleep. Sasuke and I only had two cots with us, but I didn’t mind sleeping on the ground with him. Yura and Haru both eyed me with doubtful expressions as I spread out the two sleeping bags for them. Sasuke came back with some wood and used a fire jutsu to ignite the flames.  


“Are you a shinobi?” Yura asked in a tone that sounded interested perceptive enough to decipher the hand signs.  


“Yes. We both are,” Sasuke answered. I expected her to have more questions, but she tucked her knees to her chest and stared into the flames.  


“You and Haru can sleep in those. I’m Naruto and that is Sasuke. We will sleep on the ground. Okay? Tomorrow we will go to the town nearby. Okay?”  


“No! I’m never going back there. I won’t go!” she screamed at me lashing her arms in my direction.  


“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Just go to sleep,” I panicked not sure how to calm her down. I looked at Sasuke who grinned at me, probably enjoying this disaster I put upon myself. Fortunately, she listened to me and crawled under the covers with her brother sharing the same sleeping bag.  


“Do you want the other one Sasuke?” I whispered to him.  


“You take it usuratonkachi.” He tended to the fire then sat next to me.  


“I’m sorry I made this so complicated for us, I just couldn’t leave them here ya know?”  


“I know, it’s okay,” he kissed my forehead. “It’s that damn kind heart of yours.” He tapped my arm playfully. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” I wanted to believe him, but I didn’t sleep a wink all night. 

I paced around when morning arrived waiting for someone to wake up. Yura scratched her eyes open. I gave her some water and food pills, which she took with no complaint.  


“Where are your parents, Yura?” I peeked at her from the corner of my eye.  


“Dead,” she stated with no emotion. I empathized with her more than she could understand.  


“I’m sorry to hear that. I never met my parents.” I said honestly hoping that she might open up more. I felt Sasuke’s hand on my lower back. He sat up and curled his arm around me. “Good morning,” I said to him and he kissed my cheek.  


“Is that your boyfriend?” she snapped at me clearly observing everything I did.  


“Yes. Sasuke is my boyfriend.” Sometimes I had trouble believing the phrase, it seemed too good to be true. “What happened to your parents, Yura?” I broached the subject again cautiously, but I needed full disclosure.  


“They died in shipwreck out at sea last year,” she spoke softer this time. I touched her shoulder.  


“I’m sorry to hear that. I know how hard it is, but you can’t live in this cave all alone. It’s not safe. Let Sasuke and I help you and your brother,” I pleaded.  


“I can’t go back to that awful fishing village,” she burst into tears. I speculated that she must have lived there with her parents. I tried to hug her as best as she let me.  
Sasuke leaned over and whispered in my ear. “Kabuto owns an orphanage in a town just north of Konoha. We can travel there so we know they will be taken care of.”  


“You’re the best, Sas,” I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.  


“We will take you somewhere else, but you have to go on a trip with us for a little while. Is that okay with you?” she nodded and so did her brother. “Okay awesome,” I packed up their stuff and got ready to leave. I failed to consider how much their little legs would slow us down but knew better than insist we carry them because we had not built up that level of trust. So, the journey started slow. We braked for lunch in mid- afternoon. The two of them needed a short nap, so we allowed them to rest in the sunlight.  


“Do you think we will find a place to stay tonight? They deserve to sleep in a bed,” I asked Sasuke as I laid in the grass beside him.  


“Yeah. There is a town we should make it there in a few hours if we wake them up soon,” he replied like the walking geography map that he is.  


“I’m sorry I kinda took over your quest for atonement…” I needed to gauge how he felt about the complicated darlings that we took under our wing.  


“I believe helping out orphans young like we once were fits the criteria for my redemption journey,” he smiled setting my heart ablaze.  
Instead of waking them up, I scooped Yura in my arms and Sasuke held Haru as we made progress toward the outpost town nearby. Sasuke charged ahead of me since he knew the way. When the kids woke up, they surprisingly stayed quiet. His assumption was correct when we arrived there in just under three hours. We immediately requested two beds at the local Inn. The room was cozy with a homey vibe. We were fortunate enough to have an adjoining bathroom too.  


“Do you want to take a bath and we will find somewhere to eat for dinner?” I asked Yura.  


“Okay,” she shrugged. “Come on, Haru,” she took his hand and closed the door. I heard the water running so I kicked my feet up on the bed.  


“I think they are starting to like us, Sas. I wish we had some clean clothes to give them.” I sighed. I soaked up the time I got to snuggle with him while they were occupied in the bathroom.  


“We can shop around for some, but don’t get too attached usuratonkachi,” he cautioned.  


“I know, I know. Do you think the brother will ever talk to us?” I wondered.  


“If I know anything about you, it’s that you can always convert someone on your side,” he chuckled.  


“Kinda like I did with you?” I hovered over him so I could peck him on the lips.  


“I’d like to think I always was. In the end, I just needed you to remind me.” He left me speechless as he knocked on the door to check on them. She opened it for him, and next thing I knew, he stepped out carrying both of them in their filthy clothes with damp hair. The sight made my insides explode for some reason witnessing him holding both of them gave me chills.  


“We are going to go look for some clothes and food. Sound good?” He bounced them a little.  


“Yeah, Sas’ke,” her little voice tried to say his name, and it was so cute.  
The town was bustling for a summer evening. Haru didn’t want to leave Sasuke’s arms, so Sasuke hitched him to his hip. I held Yura’s hand as I spoiled her fulfilling each tedious wish she made on her and her brother’s behalf. I didn’t care one bit though, I would have loved for someone to have treated me to treats, toys, and clothes when I was in her position. I glanced at Sasuke and I knew he felt the same way because he smiled. I noticed he whispered in Haru’s ear occasionally and sometimes even made him giggle. After touring every shop and vendor the town had to offer, we brought everything back to the Inn. I set all the bags on the floor and told both of them to brush their teeth and change into pajamas we bought them. Yura whined but knew better than to argue with me, and Haru followed her like the obedient puppy that he was.  


“Haru seemed to take a liking to you, Sas,” I said changing into my boxers but leaving my tee shirt on. I planned to take if off when I was sleeping but kept it on for the sake of the children until then. Sasuke followed suit.  


“He’s a sweet kid. I think he’s just scared and doesn’t trust anyone. But I’m no miracle worker, he didn’t actually say anything to me,” he shrugged.  


“Who knows! He might. I’m not ready leave tomorrow… Especially with all the stuff we just bought for them to have to carry it with us…” I hoped he would interrupt me and agree to stay, but Sasuke always took the conservative route.  


“How are you on money though? Can we afford to stay another night with all the presents you bought them because I’m alright for now not indefinitely…” he trailed off.  


“I’m still good because we shacked up with Taka for so long.” I knocked on the bathroom door. “Are you guys done in there? Sasuke and I need to brush our teeth too.” I heard them both laughing as they tried to prevent me from coming in. Knowing that they were just playing games, I crouched down and roared at them and they both giggled. “Okay, bedtime! You guys go to sleep. We are staying here tomorrow night too.” They cheered and hugged me not even complaining about their impending bedtime. We tucked them in then proceeded to negotiate space in the bathroom at the same time to perform our routine.  


We took off our shirts and curled up in bed together. He wrapped his body around mine and something felt different, not just the obvious reason that we were in the same room as two young kids, but it almost seemed like we were on the same page more than ever before. I assumed the kids were sleeping, since we heard nothing from either of them. I rolled over to face Sasuke knowing that we had to be extremely quiet. I just desired the sensation of his lips on mine, so I pecked him to satisfy my selfish whim. He parted his approving my request and kissed me softly allowing our tongues to caress one another in a soft but sensual way. He pulled my body flush with his and the skin to skin contact was an added bonus. I made sure to keep our kiss super delicate and quiet. When I thought the situation might escalate, I pulled away from him and smiled laser focused on his face. Of course, I wanted to go beyond kissing but remembering to appreciate where we started was nice too. I communicated all of that and more through gazing at his eyes.  
“Sleep, Naruto. I’m proud of you,” he kissed my forehead and reeled me in sealing any open cracks between our bodies. As he held me, I wondered what he meant that he was proud of me. I didn’t think I did anything remarkable. If anything, I should have said it to him. He changed and evolved more than I did. I wanted to ask him, but my opportunity shut when I felt the way he breathed on my back. I knew that pattern, he was asleep. I decided maybe it wasn’t important. He approved of me so that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are not done with this little fam that we have assembled. Next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV and we will gain some insight into how he views the kids and the interactions with him. Do we like Yura and Haru? Let me know. They may just get some training next chapter from the shinobi world's finest :)


	14. We Make a Good Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic goodness and syrupy sweetness. Not a lot of crucial plot right now (does this story even have one of those? Asking for a friend...)
> 
> NSFW the first sentence should tell you. Maybe there will just be smut in every chapter idk hahaha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Seriously, anyone who reads this.
> 
> And as always if you take the time out of your day to comment anything, I will respond. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in Sasuke's POV for this short but sweet chapter. We will switch back to Naruto's next and catch up on how he's been feeling, which is insecure and I think it's pretty obvious to us that he is in his feels but Sasuke can't put two and two together, but we love him anyway.

(Sasuke's POV) 

Naruto woke me up the way he always does by grinding lightly on my cock. I tried to ignore it and avoid arousal since we were not alone, but my efforts futile against his hypnotic movements. I gripped his hips holding him still. 

“We have company remember?” I whispered in his ear. 

“I know but…” He trailed off. “Maybe we can sneak into the shower before they wake up,” he suggested, and it wasn’t a terrible one. 

“You can’t be loud usuratonkachi. I mean it. We can’t wake them up,” my words threatening but my tone understanding. I nuzzled my nose in his neck. 

“I’ll be quiet, teme. I promise dattebayo.” He stretched. 

“Okay. Get some clothes for us and I will grab the lube,” I instructed. He jerked his body around and planted an awkward kiss on my lips so forceful that it was a collision of teeth as well. Then, he tip-toed gathering our clothes for post shower. I met up with him in the bathroom and closed the door silently, locked us in, and turned on the water. I paused for a few seconds listening for the sounds of their little voices. When I deemed it safe to proceed, I shoved Naruto against the bathroom counter and jammed my tongue down his throat. His pupils dilatated, and his expression led me to believe he was going to make a noise, but I glared at him communicating he better hold back. 

“We need to be quick. I’ve got the lube. Turn around,” I whispered. 

“I’m prepped, so I’m ready for you,” he whispered as he ravaged my mouth with his tongue. I pulled away from his lips and gave him a quizzical stare. “I was awake for some time before you and I…” 

“No need to explain. You are wasting precious time when I could be inside of you,” I put my finger on his lips. He imitated a gesture I did to him previously. He sucked on my finger. Everything he did flipped me upside down, always chock full of surprises. I tossed my head back and raked in the wicked grin on his face. “You’ll pay for that,” I threatened in his ear, and I watched his body shiver. 

“How should we do this?” he asked me breathless. 

“Bend over,” I commanded as I lubed up my cock. I palmed his back to steady him. He braced his hands on the bathroom counter. “You are going to watch me in the mirror as I fuck you,” I saw his cock twitch from my statement and his face flushed cherry red. I angled my cock at his entrance and in one solid thrust I entered his tight walls that accepted me. I covered his mouth with my hand as he started to moan. “Shhh, keep quiet.” He nodded. I alternated gripping his hips and his ass cheeks because I couldn’t decide what I liked more as I railed into him with my cock. I watched his facial expression in the mirror rapidly change when I hit the spot that made him submit to me every time. This was usually when he became extremely vocal too, so I reached for a washcloth next to me. “Bite down on this if you need to make noise and don’t cum.” he obeyed me and clenched down on it garbling intangible phrases. His eyes watered as I rammed my cock in him. The smacking sound of my skin contacting his with each thrust posed the only danger of us being heard, but the friction between us was impeccable so I didn’t care. I pressed my lips into his back to keep from moaning myself as I neared my climax. Being inside him felt so damn good. “Fuck. You are so perfect for my cock, you know that?” I complimented before biting and kissing on his neck. I watched him draw a pleasurable expression from the reflection in the mirror. “I’m going to cum, but you can’t yet,” I heard him whimper as I pressed down on his back as I released everything I had inside of him. Once the shock wore off and his muscles relaxed, I pulled out of him and I turned his body around. I sank down to the floor, my legs weak from the exertion of maintaining my position. He gasped as I took his cock in my mouth slopping it wet with my saliva. I only needed to suck a few times before I heard him say my name and orgasm in my mouth. I swallowed and immediately stood up wobbling at the knees and kissed him furiously for a few seconds before I whispered, “Let’s take a shower while the water is still warm.” He nodded silently letting me scrub down his body and treat it with the reverence it deserved. He washed me too always mindful of my scars. I was thankful we were successful in making it through our romp without interruptions. He was oddly quiet, but maybe it was because of the kids. Nevertheless, I wondered what he was thinking because he kept flashing me shy glances. Maybe I was too rough with him. I would ask him later when we got a chance for privacy again. We dressed and dried our hair in the nick of time when two little people demanded our attention citing hunger as their reason for waking up. Thank goodness. I watched Naruto cater to them determined to bring the exact food Yura wanted. I observed him with amusement before he ventured off to acquire breakfast. I was nervous that he was leaving me alone with them, but I didn’t articulate my anxiety to him. 

“Did you guys sleep okay?” I sat on the edge of the bed and asked not knowing what else to say to them. 

“Yeah, except one of you snores,” Yura made a face at me. I didn’t think either of us did, but I supposed I could be oblivious. Haru crawled in my lap still half asleep but not complaining at least. 

“I’m sorry about that. What do you want to do today?” I expected her to say play with their toys or buy her more trinkets. 

“I want you to teach me how to light a fire like you did in the cave,” her eyes brimmed with anticipation. Where was Naruto when I needed him? What should I tell this kid? 

“Well, you have to know how to control chakra to do that,” I responded honestly. I didn’t even realize that I was petting Haru’s hair as he sat in my lap. 

“Then teach me how to do that,” she persisted. “I want to learn,” she pouted as if I already told her no. 

“Let me talk to Naruto,” I sighed. On cue, he burst in carrying bags full of different kinds of bread and pastries. I shot him a disapproving look for buying nothing but carbs, but he pretended not to notice as he distributed the food to them. They danced around the room with their bread. He handed me some strange round dough. 

“You know I don’t like sweets, Naruto,” I leaned in to him and teased softly. 

“It’s all this place had. You have to eat something after consuming all that energy…” he gave me a sinful smirk. I relaxed knowing that his flirtation must translate to approval for our session earlier, so I snatched the strange food from his hand and ate it compliantly. 

“We may have a slight problem,” I whispered in his ear. Thankfully, the two of them stayed occupied with each other thus allowing us to talk. 

“Oh no, are they okay?” He cried out nervously. 

“The girl.” I began. 

“You mean, Yura,” he corrected. 

“I know her name, dobe,” I sniped. “She wants to learn ninjutsu.” 

“Really? We should teach them!” His immediate enthusiasm caught me by surprise although I don’t know why I expected him to make a calculated assessment. That was more my expertise. Regardless, I smiled at his unabashed eagerness to train them. 

“Don’t you think they are too young?” I questioned. 

“Nah. Sas, we joined the academy when we were seven, so they are the perfect age! Besides, it would be beneficial for them to learn to defend themselves.” The sparkle in his blue eyes rendered me powerless in my crusade to disagree. 

“Fine, but you can take the lead on this one,” I said wondering how the Academy’s worst student turned most powerful shinobi would handle training a couple of novices. 

“Uh, okay. But Haru seems to like you more so you can work with him,” he gestured at the little boy who was staring at me fondly. 

“We can make a bet if you want…” my tone sinister. He perked up and looked at me. 

“The first one to successfully teach their student how to climb a tree using just chakra from their feet gets to…” He zoned out thinking of an acceptable bet, but I already had an idea in mind. 

“Gets to make the other person fulfil a fantasy of theirs,” I winked at him. His stance went rigid. “Nervous? You should be dead last,” I taunted but made up for it by pecking him on the cheek causing him to blush. 

“Are you two done talking? When can we start?” Yura jumped up and down probably hyped up on all the sugar she just consumed in one sitting. We would have to eat a substantial meal later. I differed to Naruto for how to proceed with the students. 

“Ugh… Right… Well, there are some things you need to learn first…. Like how to breathe,” he announced proudly. 

“You are the worst teacher ever,” she rolled her eyes. “I know how to do that and so does Haru. Duh we are alive after all.” I couldn’t resist letting out a chuckle. Naruto shot me a dirty look. 

“Yeah but you have to control your breath if you want to control chakra!” Naruto defended his curriculum. Yura seemed unfazed by his explanation while Haru stared intently at him. I leaned against the wall enjoying my goofy boyfriend attempt to teach a chakra lesson to two orphans. 

“Sounds boring. I just want to shoot fire from my mouth then I’ll care,” she crossed her arms then took Haru by the hand over to the toys we bought for them yesterday. I clapped sarcastically and wrapped my arm around his waist. 

“Excellent job, Naruto sensei,” I whispered in his ear. “Looks like I’m one step closer to winning the bet.” He pushed me away. 

“How?” he cried. “Haru listened to what I had to say, and he is your responsibility!” 

“Exactly. Thanks for helping me out,” I bit his earlobe and watched chills radiate down his neck. 

“You are not fair,” he pinched my cheek. 

“I don’t have to be to win. But we can let them be kids too. I told you they weren’t actually ready. She doesn’t want to learn ninjutsu. She just thinks it looks cool.” We sat down on the bed and observed them playing. Yura was infatuated with a blonde doll that reminded me of Naruto’s sexy jutsu minus the whiskers. Haru brought me a toy dinosaur like the green one I stole from Itachi when I was small. His hazel eyes silently asked me to play with him. I gave Naruto a confused expression, but he urged me to go with him practically shoving me to the floor. Haru smiled at me as he instructed how to play by imitating how to fight with his dinosaur. I glanced at Naruto who was beaming at me for some reason, smitten by my interaction with this kid, no doubt. 

“Do you like playing with me?” I asked him not sure why I wanted validation from an eight-year-old mute. He nodded and reached for my good hand as he dug out more toys out of the box. He took a pony next and tossed it to me. “Can Naruto join too?” I asked him. He hesitated but finally nodded. I waved Naruto over and he keenly accepted the invitation. We stayed on the floor for what felt like hours. Eventually, Yura united with our group and bossed us all around playing the games that she created from her imagination. I felt content in our interactions with them. They were crashing from their sugar high and looked sleepy. I laid them on the bed, and they napped instantly. 

“That was really fun. Who knew you were so good with kids? I thought a few times Haru was going to say something to you,” Naruto praised me as we tidied up the place. I didn’t know what to say back so I stuck to the task of putting away toys and strewn clothes on the floor. He stayed at my feet looking down at me. When I stood up, he pulled me in for an oxygen constricting hug. 

“What’s gotten into you?” I asked puzzled. 

“Nothing, I just… like you so much,” he bit his lip releasing me. 

“I like you too,” I strummed his whiskers, which of course made him blush. “We need to feed them a real meal when they wake up, and it wouldn’t hurt if we had one too,” I said checking on them. 

“Right. We can all go out to eat somewhere local,” he suggested. 

“That’s fine. We also need to decide what to do about tomorrow. We should leave town in the morning, so people don’t get suspicious about the children that look nothing like us and start speculating that we kidnapped them.” 

“You make a good point. I didn’t really think about that…” he sighed. 

“That’s why we make a good team,” I smiled. 

“I’ll scout out somewhere for us to have dinner. You can check the map for where we should go next,” he said. 

“Since, when do you call the shots usuratonkachi?” I teased. Before his smiled faded, I added, “Good plan.” I kissed his forehead before he left. 

Unfortunately, we were not close to another outpost town, so we may be forced to rough it in the outdoors. If that was the case, we needed more supplies to accommodate our new additions, but I could discuss that with Naruto when he came back. 

“Where did Naruto go?” Yura rubbed her eyes waking up from her short nap. 

“He is finding a place for us to eat. Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah.” Her expression bored. 

“As soon as he gets back, we can go somewhere. You should wake up Haru too.” She listened to me and nudged his little body till he opened his dreary eyes confused. The three of us sat in silence awkwardly until Naruto entered the room again. 

“They have a ramen shop,” he panted out of breath. I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

“Of course they do, dobe. We can go there I guess,” I groaned. 

“Hey teme, they don’t have a lot of restaurants okay!” he defended. 

“Relax. I’m just giving you a hard time.” 

“Okay are we ready to go?” He scanned the room. Haru reached his arms up to me. 

“He wants you to carry him.” Yura clarified. I nodded and picked him up. Dinner went by smoothly and didn’t cost too much for the four of us. The kids were polite and ate well. When we returned to the Inn, we told the children to bathe and get ready for bed then we would read to them. 

“Do you think we need to watch them?” Naruto questioned as Yura closed the bathroom door. 

“No, they are alright. They have been on their own for a year after all. I meant to tell you there isn’t an outpost town nearby so we will be on foot for several days. One of us needs to go out and get more supplies in the morning.” I hoped that was enough of a hint for him to accept the task since he always woke up earlier than me. 

“Yeah sure. I can do that.” He changed to his orange tee shirt and green boxers. “I’m so tired. Taking care of kids is hard work.” He collapsed down on the bed. 

“It is,” I agreed with him and copied him laying down next to him staring at the ceiling. 

“Do you think we’ll have kids someday, Sas?” He spoke so quietly I couldn’t tell if he wanted me to hear him. 

“If you want to,” I sounded noncommittal, but that wasn’t actually how I felt considering how I already ask Karin for assistance on the matter. It was just too soon to be discussing the topic with Naruto in a relationship that already had unanswered questions. He snaked his body around mine unwinding from me when he heard the bathroom door open. 

“We are ready for our story now,” Yura declared as she took her brother’s hand and crawled underneath the covers with him. Naruto pulled out a book from his backpack that I had never seen before and didn’t know he brought with him. 

“This book is called ‘Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi’ and this book was written by someone very special to me,” he proclaimed before turning the page. I knew him well enough that I saw his eyes become glassy from the formation of tears. I sat on the edge of the bed looking at him curiously hoping he wouldn’t cry reading from opening a novel. 

“Did Sasuke write it?” Yura made an astute assumption based on his choice of words. 

“No, Sasuke is very special to me,” he smiled at me. “But this book was written by my deceased mentor,” he said graying the mood. 

Naruto began reading and I found myself watching his facial expressions just as intently as I listened to his inflections. 

“Wait,” Yura interrupted him holding her hand up. “Why is your name the same as the guy in the story?” she looked at him quizzical. I wondered the same thing, so I was grateful she brought it up although I planned to ask him privately later. 

“Oh uh, that’s because my parents’ named me after the main character of this book.” He shrugged. The revelation moved me but didn’t surprise me. As Naruto continued, it became obvious that he possessed the exact same grit and loyalty as the protagonist. When I saw both of kids nodding off, I touched his thigh. 

“Stop here for tonight. They are both about to fall asleep.” He nodded and turned off the night then curled up in bed with me. I laid on my back and fiddled with his blonde locks. “I didn’t realize you were named after a book character that Jiraiya wrote or that he wrote a book that wasn’t porn,” I laughed softly. He closed his body around mine by pulling my legs to mingle with his not replying to me. “I like it though,” I added. 

“You do?” his head lifted off my chest to look at me. I tried to rationalize why he doubted me. 

“Yeah. It suits you because you are a hero too,” I said simply. He leaned over and kissed my lips in a way that surrendered all my senses unrelated to his touch, taste, or smell. “I forgot there are children in the room, or I would take you right now,” I whispered. 

“Sasuke…” he moaned my name like he was asking a question. 

“What?” I said in between kisses. 

“It’s nothing…” he stumbled and returned to rest his head on my side body. 

“I thought we had no secrets between us,” I realized I sounded hurt. Maybe to some degree I was because he acted strange for most of the day. 

“No secret. I just… really really like you,” he said sheepishly. 

“What has gotten into you today? Do you not think I feel the same way? Is this because of the sex this morning?” I asked questions faster than he had time to process. I just couldn’t keep them from spilling out. 

“This morning was great… Why did you not like it?” he sounded paranoid. 

“I just thought I might have been too rough with you.” 

“No, it was amazing like always,” he kissed my chest. 

“Then do you not think I feel the same way about you? I told you I liked you earlier today,” I channeled my energy into not sounding annoyed. Because I wasn’t just determined to make him confess what was bothering him. 

“I just…” he halted mid-sentence again at a loss for words. What was he not telling me? I risked it and propped him up to sit on top of me so I could make proper eye contact with him. I brought him in closer, so he was a few inches from my face which allowed me to talk softer. 

“I’m not very good with words or emotions like you are… But if you ever need reassurance that you are the most important and precious thing to me just ask.” I saw stars dance in those stunning blue eyes as well as happy tears that fell onto my cheeks. I reached for his real hand and held it between our faces. I traced my thumb over the symbols etched on the bracelet he never took off since I gave it to him. “You are the sun to my moon. That is what this means.” He responded by using his hand to grip the back of my head and kissed me with a devotion I never felt from him before. Not even during sex. “Easy, Naruto. We are not alone in here.” I reminded gently. He inhaled a deep breath and climbed off me. I was grateful because I would have been hard had he stayed on top of me any longer. I scratched his back as he clung his body to mine, but I didn’t mind. “Goodnight, Naruto.” I kissed his forehead then fell asleep before he did. 

The foundation rattled in the middle of the night from a sporadic summer thunderstorm, a common trigger for my nightmares. I was experiencing a fitful dream reliving my brother’s death tossing and turning in the sheets when Naruto rescued me from my panic by cementing his body against me. He seemed to have a sixth sense for when I needed him and never minded waking up to help me. 

“You okay?” he whispered in my ear. I wafted his clean, comforting scent. 

“Yeah. Thank you. I’m glad you caught me before I started screaming and woke the kids up.” 

“No problem. I’ll do anything for you Sas,” He kissed my cheek, and his whiskers tickled my skin. I was just getting settled in my new sleeping position embraced by Naruto when something thumped on our bed. I sat up and saw the outline of Haru’s little body sitting on the edge. “What is it Sasuke?” Naruto turned over concerned. 

“Come here, Haru,” I coaxed him. “It’s okay,” I saw, due to the lightning illuminating the bedroom at the perfect moment, his head nod with a face full of fresh tears. He crawled over to me and I sandwiched him between Naruto and me slightly disappointed that I couldn’t cuddle with Naruto anymore but also worried about Haru. 

“What’s wrong Haru? Are you okay?” I asked he cried softly on my chest. I was able to see Naruto clearly thanks to his blue eyes. He only offered me a confused expression. “Are you scared of the storm?” I intended to go through a checklist of potential possibilities. He shook his head yes, which I relayed back to Naruto striking gold with the first guess. 

“It’s okay buddy they scare me too,” I whispered, which was partly true. “But do you know what always makes me feel better?” He peered his head up at me probably expecting something magical. “He always makes me feel better. You won’t find a better hug. You should try it,” I said, which was all true. 

“Okay,” he mumbled. My encouragement to switch over to Naruto succeeded, and Naruto wrapped his good arm around him and smiled at me with tears in his eyes. I pressed down on his eyelids to prevent them from coming out, but my trick backfired, and his tears hit the pillow, but I knew based on the smile still plastered on his face that he wasn’t sad. He mouthed a few words to me, but I was too far away from him to hear, and his lips moved too fast for me to interpret, so I smiled back and reached over to stroke his cheek. The three of us drifted back off to sleep as the storm passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like these random kids I made up. I know 8 and 10 year olds don't really "nap" but these kids have gone through it so I made them nap lol Idk why I am obsessed with nightmares and storms I'm so weird. Idk maybe it's just as someone who usually wakes up from them and has bad dreams I like writing about it even though I don't have the trauma Sasuke does. I hope it's VERY apparent at the end what Naruto was trying to tell Sasuke and pretty much the whole chapter he tried to tell him. lol I still don't think I've found the right moment yet to drop the L bomb, but If there is a moment in this chapter that you think was perfect, convince me and I'll revise it hahaha. I kinda have an idea for later, but I can't decide if I like it. I do want Naruto to say it first because I think that's more in character for him even tho Sas is being all alpha lately so I want the confession to happen in Sasuke's POV I think. So tell me your thoughts.  
> Next chapter is Naruto's POV and we are still with the kids on the road again. I teased some training. That is coming!
> 
> ALSO I had no creative idea for their bet. So if you do, drop it in the comments and I'll give you a shoutout if I pick it. "Fantasy fulfilling" is so cliche but if you have an idea for the fantasy also let me know if we are sticking with that. I have a couple ideas that I'm not committed to. I'm attached to them with these kids and they aren't even their own children so there's that hahaha.


	15. I Would Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's POV. Smut, domestic goodness, the winner of the bet is revealed, and an emotional goodbye with the little orphans. Plus, a message that sets things in motion, and the confession we have ALL been waiting for.
> 
> Some time skips in this chapter because I was too excited about the future so I wanted to wrap this up lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an implied plot point towards the end of this chapter that hasn't been revealed officially yet but you may catch it early if you read between the lines. ;)
> 
> NSFW BoyxBoy scenes don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> TW for those with emetophobia again towards the end. 
> 
> Not Beta'd
> 
> As always, I appreciate anyone who is still reading or has read it at all! If you feel so inclined to give kudos and comment, I will respond :)

(Naruto's POV) 

I knew I fell asleep with Haru in between Sasuke and I, but it didn’t make the sight any less weird the next morning. Haru was still sleeping huddled against me after Sasuke told him I would be a better comfort, which tugged on my heartstrings. I told Sasuke that I loved him, but I didn’t think he heard me. I carefully exited the bed and put my clothes on to venture off to get supplies. It was early, but the shops should be open. I made a mental checklist of supplies we needed and repeated them as I scurried from place to place.  
When I arrived back at the Inn, everyone was still asleep, so I slid back in bed next to Sasuke and spooned him. He reacted immediately by arching his neck to look at me.  


“Good morning,” I peeped at him.  


“Hey, how did you get over here?” he mumbled in his alluring morning voice.  


“I already bought everything we need. I came back just waiting on everyone to wake up.” I outlined the indents of his spine with my finger.  


“Oh okay. Well, we can get going. You already showered too?” He asked me sounding disappointed.  


“Nah. I just put clothes on and headed out. But we can if you want to…” my suggestion hung in the balance when Haru stirred next to Sasuke and sat up yawning. “Hey sleepyhead,” I messed up his spikey hair even further. He looked at me curiously and crawled out of bed to go lay with his sister. I peered over my shoulder to see if his eyes were closed.  


“I’ll take a shower and you can get them ready,” Sasuke groaned into the pillow.  


“But I want to be with you. I think he’s asleep again,” I pouted. Sasuke sat up nearly hurling me over the edge of the bed onto the floor in the process, but I caught myself from falling. He hovered over the sleeping children satisfied.  


“Alright, let’s go,” He rubbed his eyes swaying barely awake. I took his hand giddy to see him naked and feel his flesh on mine since I lost missed out on the opportunity last night from comforting Haru. He squinted from the fluorescent lights in the bathroom which were more blinding than the sunshine creeping in through the windows. “Someone is still tired.” I kissed a line down from his neck to his shoulders standing on my tip toes to do so since he was slightly taller than me. His eyes half lidded as he drew a slight smile and rested his hands cold hands on my hips. He brought our foreheads to touch. I stared deeply into the onyx and violet eye that I loved so much. Still, on my tip toes, I used it to my advantage to kiss his lips. He accepted my gesture but didn’t instigate beyond. I pulled back and took it as my cue to turn on the water. “You are so cold, Sas. Was it because I wasn’t keeping you warm last night?” he nodded, and I squeezed him tight not caring about the obvious tent in my boxers pressing into him. When steam drifted from the shower to where we were standing, I let go of him and stripped down naked. He lazily did the same and stepped into the hot water with me. He shuddered from the drastic change in temperature, but once his body adjusted, he looked more vibrant. He cupped his hands on my face and leaned in from a distance to part my lips and slip his tongue into my mouth in an affectionate greeting since he was more lucid. I took a step closer to him demanding zero space between our bodies. The feeling of his arousal pressing against mine sent me over the edge. I needed more than just his lips.  


“I forgot the lube,” he said breathless between heated flicks of his tongue tousling with mine.  


“I don’t care. Just do it,” I gasped for air as he clouded my judgement with the seduction of his kissing. He abruptly pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.  


“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said flatly. If I wasn’t so turned on, he would have killed the mood.  


“You won’t. Please,” I begged. “This may be one of the last times we can in a while since we will be camping outdoors…” Perhaps my persuasion through the logic of our future expeditions would break him. I noticed his expression change, so maybe my efforts were paying off. He crashed his lips to mine again, and I chose not to ask questions but to succumb to whatever he was planning. After all, I trusted him implicitly no matter what the situation. He devoured my mouth as he stroked himself occasionally letting out controlled moans in my mouth.  


“Turn around and bend over,” he whispered haughtily in my ear. I nodded. I felt his cock stretch me more unwilling than usual, but he must have done something because I wasn’t completely dry. The pressure overwhelmed me in the most pleasurable way, and I yelped which immediately prompted him to cover my mouth. I forced moans that vibrated into his hand. I could feel him panting behind me controlling himself with slow, deep thrusts. It was the best sex we ever had, I just wish he could look at me and kiss me. I stole a glimpse of his head thrown back with his eyes closed biting down on the corner of his lip. He looked so hott and he felt so good that I didn’t even realize I started to cum causing my muscles to seize around his cock. “Naruto…” he pronounced my name like he was reciting a prayer. Suddenly, I felt myself filled with his warm juices. He pulled out of me after and held me in his arms. The water cascaded over us. I didn’t want to leave his embrace. I didn’t even think I had the strength to. He tilted my chin up to kiss my lips transcending all my expectations on how he made me feel. Up to this point, I remained certain that I loved him, but now without a doubt, I was positive I was _in_ love with him which terrified me even more. And the realization was not just because of the mind-blowing sex we just had. It was a culmination of the way he devoted to every single action to respecting me, considering my feelings, and allowing me to be myself. I didn’t register that I was lost in thought staring at him while he washed his body with soap. “We probably don’t have that much time left. Do you want me to wash you?” he asked me probably confused as to why I didn’t move. I saw his mouth open but didn’t hear the words he spoke only the ones circling in my head. “You okay? You look like you saw a ghost,” he put his hand on my lower back and inched toward me.  


“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m okay.” I snapped my head up. He threw me a curious glance then handed me the soap.  


“I’m going to get out now, so they don’t freak out and not see one of us in the room when they wake up.” He pulled me in for a peck on the lips before stepping out of the shower. I temporarily forgot about the two orphans we were looking after. My brain fogged. I couldn’t process anything except the way I felt about him, and if I didn’t tell him soon, I wouldn’t function.

We made significant progress toward the orphanage over the next month, but I had anxiety about handing Haru and Yura off to Kabuto. I trusted Kabuto since he changed after the war thanks to Itachi, so my hesitation resided in the strong bonds that I formed with both kids. I rarely got to converse with Sasuke alone since we had been mostly camping outside except the few times gracious strangers allowed us to stay in barns. But I wondered if he felt the same way especially since Haru began speaking but only to him. I knew no alternative existed due to the circumstances of our own uncertain futures, but my heart ached in advance for the day that we would say goodbye to them. One sunny afternoon, the two of them were frolicking in a field chasing each other, so a window of opportunity presented itself to talk to Sasuke besides the hushed whispers we shared at night. He chewed on a piece of straw watching them laugh and play.  


“Hey Sas,” He turned to look at me. “Um… how do you feel about dropping them off at an orphanage?” I asked my mouth completely dry and fiddling with my hands in my lap.  


“What do you mean?” He scooted closer to me, so our shoulders touched.  


“I just… feel guilty that we are taking them all this way just to dump them somewhere with strangers…” His head now fixated in my direction. I didn’t have the guts to glance at his face.  


“But that has always been the plan,” he replied simply.  


“I know… It’s just…” I watched the blades of grass shift directions in the breeze wishing it could be that simple.  


“You are attached to them,” he deadpanned. I nodded my head an inch. “Usuratonkachi, look at me,” he commanded, and I obliged shyly. “I like them a lot too, but you know that is not possible, and they understand that. They are resilient, and at least they have each other.” He resumed chewing on the piece of straw and laid back on the grass. His words were not devoid of emotion, but his practical nature tended to override emotional attachments.  


“I know but…” I said forcing back tears. The two of them were not dwelling on the fact that we were two weeks away from their drop off destination, so why was I? Sasuke sat up and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.  


“It’s just that damn heart of yours.” A phrase he has said to me before that drew the same smile from me, but I still shed a few tears anyway. “They will be okay. We can visit them before…” he stumbled on his words, but I predicted the rest of the sentence as if he spoke it into existence. Another conversation we never talked about. What would happen to us after the year I spent with him? It had been five months since we started our journey, and that decision hung in limbo too. I didn’t dare bring it up because I couldn’t stomach the thought of him leaving me even more than the time we fought about it at Taka. Of course, it was easier not to talk about it, but that didn’t mean that it never weighed on my mind. In fact, it was the sole reason I hadn’t confessed my true feelings to him yet. I couldn’t decide what outcome would break me more: he didn’t feel the same way, or he did except he didn’t choose me in the end. So, I zipped my mouth shut on all topics related to love and the status of our relationship after the year. He still held me close to him after we dropped the conversation about the kids. I turned my head away from him so he couldn’t see me crying again, but he had an instinct from spending so much time with me that he didn’t have to see to know.  


“Shhh, don’t cry. I promise we’ll visit them.” He brought my face back around and wiped my tears away with his thumb smiling gently.  


“Okay,” I sniffed and forced myself to stop crying because I wasn’t trying to fight with him about the village around the kids.  


“I have an idea. We can do something fun for the rest of the afternoon and see if they want to try it,” he leaped up reaching for my hand with a smirk on his face. I let him pull me to my feet. 

“Since they are pretty good at controlling their chakra now, what do you say we actually put it to the test? Remember that bet?” He winked at me and I floated away with the wind. He was correct though. After Haru started talking to Sasuke, the two children expressed a renewed interest in ninjutsu training probably from witnessing us use it occasionally since we left the outpost town. When we started teaching them, they possessed aptitude but little patience. Especially Yura. She reminded me of myself. She expected that talking loud enough would make her the best. But, like me, once she committed to working hard, she caught up to Haru. Both of them could walk on water and throw shuriken with decent accuracy. But, in order to really test how well they could control their chakra, Sasuke concocted the perfect test that we took back in our genin days: tree climbing. I had forgotten about the bet until he mentioned it.  


“Yes of course dattebayo! And Yura is definitely going to win!” I declared.  


“Yeah right. She may have improved, but Haru is a natural and always cool and collected,” Sasuke laughed nudging me with his elbow. I blushed at his lighthearted, competitive flirting with me.  
“Alright, let’s settle this once and for all. Hey guys!” I yelled. Their little frames skipped over to me. I knelt down their eye level. “Do you guys want to do some super cool training?”  


“Yes please! Can we make fire like Sasuke Sensei?” Yura beamed from the thought.  


“Not yet, but I promise this is cool.”  


“You say that about everything we have learned Naruto Sensei,” she rolled her eyes and collapsed on the grass. Haru listened politely waiting for me to describe the training.  


“Come on now. You want to be a cool shinobi, right?” I smiled.  


“Okay fine. What is it?” She crossed her arms and stared at me unimpressed before I even said anything.  


“You are going to climb all the way to the top of those trees,” I pointed at two trees of equal height one hundred feet in front of them. Sasuke nodded at me in approval of my selection.  


“Climbing trees? That’s lame sensei,” Yura groaned.  


“But you haven’t heard the cool part, you can’t use your hands. You can only climb the tree using the chakra gathered in your feet,” I giggled and Sasuke came up behind me and tucked me under his cloak wrapping an arm around my waist.  


“I think they need a demonstration to see how it’s done,” He purred.  


“Yes! Great idea, Sas.” I tried not to make a habit out of using his nickname around them, but this time I failed. He didn’t seem to mind though considering he bolted for the tree leaving me behind him until I caught up at the base. We raced to the top effortlessly and on par with each other the whole way up. When we reached the highest branches, we high fived. On our descent, Sasuke even showed off by hanging upside down on one of the branches. “See! Wasn’t that neat? It’s not easy though. Make a slash through the bark with a kunai to track your progress and don’t quit till you reach the top! The view is worth it,” I glanced at Sasuke and blushed.  


“Fine. Let’s go Haru. This will be so easy.” She dragged him by the hand to their respective obstacles. I watched their faces gaze upwards at the massive tree they were instructed to climb. She glanced over her shoulder giving me a doubtful look while Haru already began trying only getting about the height of a person off the ground. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. “Hey now. You got this Yura. And between us, you need to beat your brother up there first so I can win a bet against Sasuke,” I teased.  


“You didn’t tell me this was a competition Naruto Sensei.” Her brows perked up.  


“Well, not really for you… You aren’t supposed to know that it is between me and Sasuke though.” She looked disappointed. “But…. I suppose if you do win, I can give you something special as a prize.” I didn’t go into this pep talk intending to bribe my student, but I needed to beat Sasuke and win the wager.  


“Like your bracelet!” Her eyes widened at the shiny metal secured around my wrist.  


“No, not my bracelet. Sasuke made this for me,” I blushed.  


“Really?” She asked more genuine than surprised. “Is that why you never take it off?” She was observant. Too bad she wasn’t more interested in the competition.  


“Yes, it means a lot to me,” I adjusted it awkwardly on my hand.  


“I want a boyfriend like Sasuke. He loves you so much.” She said it so easily that it stung. Suddenly, I didn’t care about winning the bet anymore, and the odds were not in my favor anyway with Haru twice as high as before with Yura not even started.  


“You will someday when you are older. Uh, you know what to do right? Concentrate all the chakra into your feet so that you can walk straight up. You got this!” I gave her a thumbs up then tapped her on the back, but she tripped forward. I retreated to stand by Sasuke as she inched up the tree with caution guiding every step.  


“Look at Haru way above Yura. He will reach the top in no time. Then I will win the bet,” He flashed me a cunning smile.  


“She’s got this. She just needed some encouragement. That’s all.” I rubbed the back of my neck.  


“You are nervous usuratonkachi. I see it all over your face,” he taunted me playfully poking my ribs. I wasn’t nervous about Yura climbing the tree. I knew she would make it to the top regardless if she achieved it first. I was dissecting her comment about Sasuke loving me. She asserted it with such confidence that it made me question why I had so much doubt. If someone as young as her noticed it, why didn’t I? And this wasn’t the first time someone else told me, Taka did too. After teasing me a little, he grabbed me and huddled me underneath his cloak again keeping a tight grip on my hip. He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t love me right? We focused our attention on our students who made it up halfway before falling back down to the ground. “They are probably tired. We should make them eat dinner before we let them continue,” Sasuke suggested squeezing me a little.  


“Yeah that is a good idea. They can rest if they are tired and pick it back up tomorrow,” I nuzzled my face in his chest.  


“Not like you and I back all those years. We were so adamant about reaching the peak that we trained while it was dark,” he chuckled.  


“Yeah we were super competitive back then. And look at us now, I guess we still are because we are placing bets over our students,” I replied back.  


“True. I remember I had to support you on our way back since you could barely walk,” he paused. “But I would do it again.” He kissed my hair.  


To keep myself from spilling out my feelings like an overflowing sink, I called for Haru and Yura to come back. We ate dinner which consisted of rice balls and fish that Sasuke cooked over a campfire. The two of them argued over who climbed higher and who would stand on the tallest branches first. It made me happy to see them eager to reach a goal. Sasuke set up our giant tent after dinner. When I purchased supplies at the outpost town, I decided to get one large tent because I thought it wasn’t safe to let them stay alone, and I selfishly didn’t want to be separated from Sasuke. The downside was it left Sasuke and I no privacy for any sexual encounters. In fact, we hadn’t had sex since the last time in the shower the morning we left the outpost town. I desperately missed intimacy with him, and I knew he felt the same way. Nevertheless, I think I made the right call on the sleeping arrangements, and he never voiced otherwise.  


“It’s getting dark soon, so both of you can go train some more if you want, but please be back before the sun sets,” I advised, but they both sprinted away from me the second they heard they could train more.  


“They are having fun I think,” I joined Sasuke in the tent as he laid out all the sleeping bags.  


“Did they go back to the trees?” he asked me.  


“Yeah. Do you think we need to watch them? What if they make it to the top and we miss it?” I asked biting my lip hoping he would say no.  


“It will take them more time. They will be alright. They are not far away. I will check the perimeter to make sure no one is around though. Then I’ll come back,” he offered. It was a smart idea, but a part of me wished he didn’t think of it so he would stay by me. “I won’t be gone long.” He kissed my cheek then exited the tent. I peeked my head out and took note of the sun’s position in the sky. By the time he got back, we wouldn’t have much time before the kids came back. I made the best use of being alone by creating a couple shadow clones and preparing for sex just in case Sasuke happened to be on the same page as me when returned. My timing was impeccable, and they disappeared seconds before he got back in the tent. I tried to look unassuming, but I’m pretty sure my face appeared guilty based on the twisted expression on his face.  


“What were you up to in here usuratonkachi?” He laughed.  


“Uhhh. Nothing,” I blushed.  


“Did you think I would come back and want to have sex with you?” he jested.  


“I…” Before he let me finish, he collapsed his weight on top of me tearing my lips to shreds with his. I couldn’t breathe. I gasped for air as he pulled my hair and tugged on my lower lip with his teeth. When I granted him access to my opened mouth, he slipped his tongue down my throat, and I surrendered any ounce of dignity I had left over to him. He might as well have his name tattooed all over me because he owned my body. He kept his lips locked on mine as he maneuvered my shirt off. He made a low noise from the back of his throat as he groped my naked torso with his hands. I reached behind his back and yanked off his shirt so I could feel the same pleasure of his bare flesh. He grinded his stiff cock against me as he kept his attention on my lips. I moaned, relieved that I didn’t have to be quiet for a change. I need to free myself from the tightening in my pants. He read my mind and slipped them off never breaking contact with my lips. We shared delicate kisses every night, but nothing as heated as this. He temporarily withdrew from my mouth and removed his own pants. Once he laid on top of me again but naked, I constricted my legs around his hips demanding he remain close. “Please…” I begged.  


“Please what?” he toyed with me. He knew what I wanted. He hovered inches from my face and looked into my eyes.  


“I need…” I inhaled losing my train of thought as he inserted two fingers inside me massaging my prostate. “Not that, I need…” I moaned into his mouth. I noticed him smirk.  


“What do you need?” he whispered in a low, sexy growl as pinned me to the ground.  


“Your cock,” I stammered out. He kissed my neck and bit softly at the skin.  


“Where Naruto?” He played dumb with me as he resumed engaging his tongue with mine in an orchestrated motion. He slipped another finger inside me.  


“Inside me,” I gritted through my teeth losing patience with his torturous game.  


“Mmm,” he purred. “You should have just said so.” He positioned himself at my entrance and thrust inward gently still holding my forearms down. I moaned underneath him gazing at his handsome face and gorgeous two-toned eyes wondering how I got so lucky. I struggled to free myself to roam my hands everywhere on his body, but he steadied me down. He thrust again further inside me as I felt more filled by our union than ever before. One more push, and I was completely engulfed by him so enraptured that I couldn’t make a sound. He penetrated me with a delicate and steady rhythm as he leaned over to kiss me in a more tender manner than previously. He released my hands, and I caressed every inch of his back and threaded my fingers through his soft raven colored hair. He moaned in appreciation for my sensitive touch, and I moaned from the warmth of his love making. The way he treasured my body increased my infatuation with him beyond a point I thought possible. He wrapped his hands around my lower back and arched me up to change the angle of his insertion. He plunged his cock into me harder stimulating my prostate with every entry.  


“Sas’ke…” I buried my nails into his shoulders as I continued whimpering his name. “I’m so close,” I curved my hips up more taking him deeper inside me. “I…” my body shuddered as I came all over my stomach unintendedly clenching the muscles surrounding his cock.  


“Naruto,” he moaned as he orgasmed inside me still grasping onto my hips before gently lowering me down and collapsing beside me. Neither of us said anything or had the strength to move. He interlaced his fingers with mine as we stared at the top of the tent. “I should go check on them,” he sighed. “You can stay here,” he smiled softly and disappeared from the tent. I couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he didn’t acknowledge how profound that experience was. We hadn’t had sex in a month, and yet, he was instantly ready to move onto the next task. I suppose there was nothing to say since it wasn’t our first time, but I felt different, as if our bond strengthened somehow, even without the declaration of love. His unemotional self probably wouldn’t understand even if I tried to communicate it with him. And, we did have to people dependent on us at the moment, so I suppose I was the selfish one for wanting validation regarding the intimacy we just experienced. I poured some water over my stomach and wiped myself off before putting clothes back on. Pain crept in already which I guessed was natural after being celibate for so long. I heard laughter approach the tent when Haru and Yura entered the tent each holding one of Sasuke’s hands.  


“I almost made it to the top! You have to watch me tomorrow Naruto Sensei!” Yura ran over and tackled me. I tried not to wince from the soreness.  


“I’m very proud of you.” I hugged her back and patted her on the head. “Make sure you get a good sleep tonight, so you’ll be strong.” She nodded emphatically. I looked over to find Sasuke whispering to Haru, but I was too far away to hear what he was saying.  


“Are you tired Sensei?” she sounded concerned.  


“Yeah, just a little bit. Get ready for bed, okay?” I smiled to reassure her, and she bounced over to her side of the tent pulling Haru away from Sasuke. Sasuke shuffled over to me.  


“How are you doing?” he pressed his lips to my forehead.  


“Sleepy. You?” I yawned laying my head down as he snuggled his body around me.  


“Same,” he sighed. I heard the kids restless and making noise. They giggled over nothing, probably wound up from training. “I’ll take care of it. Go to sleep,” he said softly. I was too tired to argue. “Hey, it’s bedtime now. You have to go to sleep,” he scolded.  


“Please read to us Sasuke Sensei.” I heard Haru’s little voice squeak out. There was a pause. I usually read to them from the “Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi” book. Sasuke stalked over to our side of the tent.  


“It’s in my backpack. You can read it to them. I have the page tabbed,” I mumbled half asleep.  


“Thank you,” he replied. I listened to him read with enthusiasm in his voice. I fell asleep smiling.

I woke up the next morning enveloped in Sasuke’s arms that secured tightly around my stomach. His steady breathing tickled the back of my neck. I usually woke up like this, but I never became accustomed to it because it always felt new every single time. I stretched my legs to the best of my ability. He hummed something in my ear, and I shivered.  


“Good morning,” he whispered in his sleepy baritone voice. He pressed his lower half against me so I could feel his erection causing my body to become rigid.  


“Hello,” I sang back.  


“Did you sleep okay?” he kissed any traces of exposed skin within his reach.  


“Yes, did you?” I exhaled slowly to keep from making any sudden noises.  


“Mhmm,” he purred.  


“How long did you read to them last night?” I asked.  


“Probably for about twenty minutes or so. Then, they both fell asleep.”  


“I liked listening to you read to them,” I spoke softly because my admission embarrassed me.  


“Really?” He sounded confused.  


“Yeah. Hearing you read that story just…” My brain forgot how to translate my thoughts to spoken words.  
“

Made you happy?” he completed it simpler than I could have put it.  


“Yeah.” I grinded on him slowly. He turned me over and kissed me affectionately with his tongue sweeping across mine.  


“Can we go back to the trees?” I heard Yura call. I abruptly unlatched my lips from Sasuke. He placed his palm on my cheek and kissed my forehead then laid back down. I quickly dressed for the day then crawled over to her.  


“Yes. But you need breakfast first. Is Haru awake too?” He sat up and blinked at me. “I’ll make you something to eat then we can resume training.”  


“Will Sasuke Sensei come watch me too?” Haru peered up at me with puppy dog eyes. I registered that it was the first time he directly spoke to me, and my heart couldn’t help but swell that it was about Sasuke.  


“Yes. We both will,” I confirmed turning over my shoulder to check on Sasuke who was slipping on his pants hiding his erection. I blushed.  


“Why is your face all red, sensei?” Yura frowned. Her observant nature sometimes stressed me.  


“What? No reason? It’s nothing,” I did a terrible job defending myself and convincing her. Sasuke glided his fingers across my lower back as he passed by us only making my face redder.  


“I’ll make breakfast since I’m the better cook,” he smirked and whispered in my ear.  


“You’re weird,” she rolled her eyes at me and stood up. “Come on Haru. Let’s go help Sasuke Sensei.” He trotted after her. I emerged into the bright sunlight feeling refreshed but also a little tired. Sasuke served them breakfast and offered me some but I declined.  


“It’s unlike you to not be hungry first thing in the morning,” he shot me a concerned look without the kids noticing. “Are you alright?”  


“Yeah, I’ve got some food pills to bring along. Don’t be so worried about me teme,” I smiled at him hoping he would drop the conversation.  


“Okay! Let’s go!” Yura jumped to her feet and braced her hands on her hips then took off towards the forest.  


“Wait for me,” Haru cried after her following her lead.  


“I guess we better go too,” Sasuke smirked at me.  


“I can clean up,” I offered.  


“No, one of us is winning this bet today. I feel it. Come on,” he took my hand and raced after them with me. We watched them walk neck and neck in graceful strides up the first half of the tree. Haru paused to regain his control while Yura moved at a steady incline not wavering her posture. We squinted as they almost reached the peak which Yura slightly ahead of Haru. When she ascended to the highest branch, she clapped wildly as I whistled and cheered from below.  


“Looks like I won the bet after all that talk huh Sas?” I nudged his side just to aggravate him.  


“You won fair and square usuratonkachi,” he sighed. “But I’m proud of Haru. He still made it up there,” he smiled.  


“Aww I am too. Don’t worry. I think you’ll like what I have planned,” I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they made their descent. He squeezed my hand, but I let go to meet up with Yura. I squatted down and gave her a big hug.  


“You did it! I’m so proud of you!” I gushed.  


“I made it up there first Naruto Sensei I won!” she enthusiastically jumped up and down.  


“I know, but shh remember that is our little secret,” I laughed.  


“Right,” she gave me the thumbs up. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke hugging Haru and for some reason, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I probably needed to eat. I popped a food pill in my mouth and held Yura’s hand as we met up with them. The four of us basking in the glow of their accomplishment.

The next two weeks flew by in a blur. We passed through Konoha territory without actually entering the village. To some extent, I wished we did because I missed everyone but figured it was for the best that we didn’t. As the time drew near for parting ways with the kids, Yura lashed out at Sasuke and I more often. She probably thought we were abandoning her and Haru. The thought of leaving them still tore my heart to pieces. I often cried silently every night before sleeping unbeknownst to Sasuke. He seemed quieter than usual, so he could be feeling the effects too. Part of me wanted to beg him to let us keep them, but I knew it wasn’t feasible. On the morning of their arrival to the orphanage, the tone between the four of us was depressing. Neither of them talked to Sasuke and me no matter how hard we tried. We were just miles out from our destination. The somber mood had me feeling sick to my stomach. I stopped on the side of the road to retch the contents of my breakfast. Sasuke patted me on the back. When I stood up, I felt lightheaded.  


“Are you sick?” he asked me concerned.  


“I don’t think so. Just sad,” I responded honestly. He nodded kissing the top of my head. Yura eyed me suspiciously as we moved forward. I realized that I had promised her something special for helping me win the bet. I didn’t have many possessions with me, but I felt obligated to give her something of sentimental value. “Hey Yura,” I halted and gestured for her to come over by me. She waited deciding if she wanted to approach me, then sauntered over. “I know I promised to give you something special for making it up to the top of the tree first, and I want to honor my promise to you.”  


“It’s whatever. I don’t care anymore,” she said in apathetically.  


“Please. You know I don’t want to leave you or Haru right?” My eyes glazed over with tears coming to the surface.  


“Then don’t. You and Sasuke can adopt us,” she pleaded, and it broke my heart.  


“I’m afraid it’s not that simple….” I stuttered trying to explain to a ten-year-old girl the complicated relationship with my boyfriend in terms that she could comprehend.  


“It is though. You love each other so you can get married and adopt us,” she started sobbing. Sasuke and Haru stopped walking and glanced over at us.  


“Sasuke and I are working things out...” I knelt down and shed a few tears too for the termination of a kinship to these kids and for my own fragile relationship with Sasuke. “Regardless, I want you to have this. Maybe it will bring you good luck and good fortune after all these years like it did for me.” I pulled out the emptied green frog wallet I’ve had for as long as I could remember and handed it to her. She looked confused as she petted it in her hands. “It’s a wallet. For money. Here,” I took a coin out of my bag and slipped it inside. To my surprise, she threw her arms around my neck.  


“Thank you, Naruto Sensei. I’ll never forget you or Sasuke Sensei,” she cried into my neck. Sasuke and Haru came over to us. We all exchanged hugs and tears, even Sasuke especially when he hugged Haru. We carried the two of them the rest of the way there in silence. I still felt lost about the decision and nearly turned around way every other step. The orphanage looked like an old schoolhouse or church. It had a steeple with a bell complete with a bell. It was about the size of a large family home. Kabuto was outside observing the children playing when we approached him. Haru had fallen asleep in Sasuke’s arms, while Yura watched the other children with a careful eye.  


“Hey Kabuto,” I greeted as warmly as I could muster.  


“Hey Naruto and Sasuke? What are you both doing here and who are these two?” he circled around us.  


“These are two orphans we found. This is Yura,” I touched her head. “And sleeping on Sasuke is her brother Haru. We found them in a cave. Their parents died in a boating accident. They have been with us for a few months. We were hoping you could look after them…”  


“Of course,” I didn’t expect this transition to go smoothly. Yura raked over his appearance with suspicion.  


“I don’t want to go with him Naruto Sensei,” she whispered, which ripped my insides.  


“Kabuto is a great person,” I coaxed. “And you and Haru will make so many friends here.” I choked back more tears. Sasuke watched me with a dismal expression on his face.  


“Please, I don’t want to go,” she obstructed my airway unintentionally by pressing down on my neck as she cried until I moved it out of the way.  


“I know. I will be back to visit you and I expect you to continue training really hard. Okay?” she nodded as the tears still streamed down her face. Sasuke gently shook Haru awake and whispered something to him. He also started to cry but louder than his sister. Sasuke kissed him on the cheek setting him on the ground. Haru screamed. Yura immediately went over to console him. I felt like the most awful person in the world. What made us think it was okay to spend three months with them only to ditch them with strangers? I held my finger up to Sasuke and scampered over to some bushes and threw up bile from my throat. When I came back, Kabuto was talking to the two of them who seemed to have calmed down some. I looked at Sasuke awkwardly wondering if we should leave while they were occupied or make a formal goodbye. He grabbed my hand. We waved to both of them who still looked upset, but they managed to give the tiniest upturn of their lips. When we got far enough away from them, I collapsed on the ground.  


“I’m sorry. I just need to rest.” My heart was pounding, and I still felt ill even though there was nothing else I could possibly expel. Sasuke sat next to me massaging my back.  


“You are weak from being sick. Eat this.” He took out a rice ball and handed it to me. I hesitated biting into it, but I knew he was right. Even if the last thing I felt like doing was eating, I knew I had to. A hawk coasted above us then landed on my shoulder. It was a messenger hawk and Sasuke pulled the note from its talons.  


“Do you think it’s Kabuto?” he asked. We couldn’t have left more than thirty minutes ago though so my mind assumed the worst senarios.  


“I don’t think so. Who would be trying to talk to us?” I looked over at him scanning the mysterious letter.  


“It is addressed to you,” he slipped it between my fingers. I pried it open curious about its contents and why Sasuke didn’t read it. I covered my mouth with my hand and gagged. “Naruto, are you alright?” he turned my head to look at him. “What did the note say?”  


“My presence is requested at the Five Kage Summit a week from now,” I spoke softly holding back vomit.  


“Okay. You should go,” he said without hesitation.  


“What? I’m with you,” I protested. “This is our time and…”  


“Naruto,” he interrupted me. “You are absolutely welcome to accompany me again after its over. Who wants you there?”  


“Kakashi Sensei. He said that we were spotted traveling around Konoha and since I’m close, he thought I might want to go. He thinks it would be good for me to attend,” I hung my head in my lap.  


“I think you should go. This will not impact our timeline at all. Okay?” he looked at me with gentle dark eyes, and I started to cry. He wrapped me in his arms. “When the meeting is over, you can send me a hawk of your location, and I’ll come straight to you.” He whispered.  


“Sasuke, I feel so shitty leaving Yura and Haru, and now I’m being asked to leave you and I just can’t,” I broke down in sobs. My breathing unsteady. My whole body felt like it was caving in.  


“I know. But I’m always going to be here for you. And you’ll be with Kakashi. It might be the distraction you need right now. And, you are the future Hokage.” He kissed my temple.  


“Okay,” I muffled between sobs.  


“We aren’t far from Konoha. I’ll walk with you there, and you can go up to the Hokage’s Office and prepare for the assignment.” He tilted my head to face his and he kissed me not out of passion or lust but as a true companion. I stood up feebly. He stabilized my posture with his arm. “You need to eat some more.” He dug out another rice ball from his backpack and the thought of eating again so soon made my stomach churn. I winced pushing it away with my hand. “Naruto, you have to eat this. I’ve watched you eat way more than a tiny rice ball,” he scolded but also concerned.  


“I know,” I sighed. I nibbled on it as we kept walking. I stopped a few times on our way to Konoha thinking I was going to be sick, but Sasuke encouraged me to move along and keep everything down. It was mid afternoon when we arrived near the gate entrance to Konoha. I was grateful we were alone.  


“Hey, don’t look so down okay? You won the bet remember? When you get back you can do whatever you want to me,” he laughed then embraced me trying to cheer me up. I smiled slightly and hugged him back scrunching his shirt in my hands getting the front of it a little wet with my tears. It was now or never.  


“Sasuke, I have to tell you something,” I mumbled his name in his shirt then said the second half with more conviction. I gazed up at him. He furrowed his brow probably apprehensive from the tornado of emotions we went through in this short period of time and my currently unstable demeanor.  


“What is it, Naruto?” He used my real name, so he was definitely worried and judged my tone as serious.  


“I….” I bit my lip and summoned the courage to spit it out. He held his breath. I laid out the plan perfectly to disappear right after because I could only take so much devastation and change in one day. “Sasuke, I love you. I’m in love with you.” I teleported to my penthouse so I wouldn’t witness the look on his face or hear his response. I guess I would know how he felt if he contacted me in two weeks or if I never heard from him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the conclusion with the kids, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, and this little hiatus they will be on from each other. I know I could have expanded on their journey with the kids, but I just wanted to hit the highlights since they are not the focal point of the story it's Naruto and Sasuke.
> 
> I know what's coming next and things are about to get interesting ;) Sorry about the cliffhanger! Next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV as we find out what he does while Naruto goes off to the Summit (it's a HUGE revelation) and we get to find out what his internal reaction is to Naruto's love confession. I don't know if Naruto's confession was necessarily super in character for him since he is not really the coward type to me so hopefully you don't hate it. I went back and forth. At one point I was going to have him blurt it out during a fight but they would have been later on. I did this for the drama and because I thought since he had such a difficult day that he really couldn't handle another let down. Idk tell me what you think!


	16. What Are You Telling Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is deep in his thoughts about Naruto's confession and coming to terms with his own feelings. He receives an urgent message and travels back to Team Taka for some interesting findings....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we are here and really doing this. THANK YOU to anyone reading this and giving me feedback especially Arlovebird for adding this fanfic to her special collection. It is an honor that someone is enjoying it this much so I hope this chapter delivers!!
> 
> I spent too much time researching for this chapter so I hope it makes sense but always ask questions and leave me comments!!
> 
> Poor Sas doesn't know what hits him this chapter. He's such a naive mess. hahaha

He wanted me to know his big secret, so he left before I even had a chance to respond? I ran my hands through my hair aggravated by his decision. I contemplated marching into the village, locating him, and demanding he provide an explanation for dropping a bomb like that then ditching me. But what would that accomplish? Hearing him say it again? Why was he so afraid to tell me that in the first place? His voice practically shook from saying nine words. But my frustration ultimately rooted in my own shortcomings. Up to this point, I thought I acted out of instinct with him. I wanted him to feel protected and cared for both emotionally and physically. I sensed what he needed from me and when. I failed to consider that in doing so he would also feel loved by me. Growing up as an outcast from everyone around him, he never experienced proper love from someone close to him. Therefore, his natural response to my affections would lead him to the conclusion that he loved me, which he probably didn't. Just the pattern of my behavior made him believe he did. Perhaps, a small chance existed that he did feel that way regardless of how I had been conducting myself but unlikely. I made a habit a long time ago out of not processing my own emotions before making crucial decisions. This deeply flawed way of reasoning led me down a destructive path full of poor choices dictated solely based on my immediate reactions to circumstances I was given. I never paused to examine that the route I took with Naruto mirrored my old self in many ways: react to a situation and put emotional processing aside. I deemed my actions appropriate, but the analysis on myself went unchecked. Why did I kiss him on the forehead anytime I saw a doubtful expression on his face or before I left a room? Why did my chest constrict whenever he cried and why did I immediately wipe his tears? Why did I find comfort from sleeping with his shirt when he was gone? Why did I make him a bracelet engraved with the symbols bestowed to us by a higher power? Why did I say yes without hesitation to be his boyfriend? Why did I desire to have a child with him? The questions swirled around in my head like a hurricane making me feel dizzy. I staggered to the ground bracing my hands on the dirt path below me. My behavior towards him drew only one logical conclusion on my end. Maybe I should have said it first since my actions were responsible for making him feel that way. Ultimately, the way I treated him demonstrated my own feelings towards him before I ever came to terms with them. I knew I would rectify my oversight when we reconvened after the Summit, but this would weigh heavily on me until we reunited. I was barreled over on all fours trying to make the area around me stop spinning when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  


“Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?” I looked up and saw Sakura kneeling beside me.  


“Yeah,” I choked out awkwardly.  


“What are you doing here? I thought you were with Naruto? Did something happen?” She took a cloth and wiped the sweat off my brow and handed me a water bottle. I seated myself slowly.  


“I just dropped him off at Konoha so he can attend the Five Kage Summit. I think the heat just got to me. We walked a long way today.” I partially lied.  


“Oh uh. You should take it easy before you start moving again…” she guided me to my feet keeping a hand close by in case she needed to stabilize me. “I wanted to congratulate you in person by the way,” she said shyly. I threw her a confused look.  


“Naruto sent me a hawk a while ago that you two are together.” She smiled. I forgot he told the whole place about us. At the time I didn’t mind, and I guess I still didn’t mind.  


“Yeah, we are. Things have been great. Thank you. What are you doing?” I asked her now that my eyes focused better, and I noticed a bag over her shoulder.  


“I’ve been sent out to get some medical supplies for the village,” she said  


“And they sent a medic nin out alone?” My exasperation with the village never ending.  


“I am more than just a medic, Sasuke,” she scoffed. “Well, I’ll see you around, I guess. I’ll say hello to Naruto if I see him.” She continued ahead of me. Before I decided on which direction I should go, a messenger hawk surged toward me. I held my arm out for it to land. I unfastened the note and petted the bird before it flew back into the sky.

 _Sasuke,_  
_I have urgent findings that you need to see._  
_Come back to the Southeast Hideout as soon as possible._  
_-Karin_

I reread the note several times. My mind bogged down with trying to dissect its meaning. I shook off the potential interpretations and aligned myself on the goal of arriving there the most efficient way possible with ample time before the Summit ended. I drew blood from my finger and called forth Garuda, my summoning hawk. He flapped his enormous wings as he nuzzled me with his beak. I stroked his chocolate feathers thanking him softly to him for helping me out. I leaped on his back and communicated our destination to Team Taka. On foot moving as efficiently as possible from Konoha as the starting point, the journey would probably take me at least a week. The trip would last a day with Garuda as my transportation. We sailed through the sky for hours. Garuda seemed content and full of energy to continue our journey as nightfall descended. I slept for an unknown amount of time, but it was still dark when I opened my eyes. I ate some food pills realizing that I only had a few remaining. The medicine of the uninterrupted time in the sky cleared the cobwebs in my head regarding my intention with Naruto moving forward and how I intended to proceed with our relationship. I petted Garuda on the head thankful for his loyalty even though I rarely summoned him, and he screeched in return. When the island appeared in the distance, the anxiety surrounding this random invitation smacked me in the face. Part of me was happy that Naruto was not with me since this could have to do with the secret project I had asked Karin to research without his knowledge. But another part of me wished he was with me because he brought me comfort even when he wasn’t aware of it. His body and soul provided a calming presence that I had not experienced since my early childhood.  
Garuda landed on the beach, which immediately flooded me with memories of the months prior when I stood on this identical spot holding Naruto in the ocean. He took off to catch fish, but I knew he would be around. Plus, Jugo would love to see him. I trudged my drained body up the compound hoping to not waste any time receiving answers, but with such a large facility and with only three people living in it, I may have my work cut out for me in terms of finding them. After dripping in sweat from the trek up the steep hill in the heat of summer, I yearned for a swim in the ocean or a change of clothes. I buzzed the steel front doors trying to catch my breath and fanned myself with my hand. To my disappointment, Suigetsu answered the door instead of Karin.  


“Sasuke? What are you doing here? And why is Naruto not with you? Did you guys break up?” I shoved him aside.  


“Where is Karin?” I ignored him panting trying to catch my breath.  


“Ugh, just when I thought you changed your ways. I guess it really does take that blonde to be with you for you to act normal. I don’t know where she is. She is usually out at the beach at this time of day doing yoga or something.” He yawned. “But you didn’t answer any of my questions Sasuke. What are you doing here? And where is your appendage?” His incessant probing struck a nerve that I didn’t have time for.  


“My boyfriend is attending an important meeting,” I said knocking out two answers with one sentence. “And Karin sent me a message to come here quickly. I did not see her on the beach when I arrived,” I huffed impatiently.  


“Well she might be sleeping then. She claims the baby makes her tired,” he shrugged. “But I just think it’s just an excuse to take a nap every day, am I right?” He elbowed me in the ribcage. Under different circumstances, I may have found him more humorous. My tunnel vision caused me to forget about the pregnancy and how much time passed since I saw Karin. She was half way through it by now.  


“How is she doing? Do you know what you are having?” I asked inhaling much needed oxygen. Agonizing over her whereabouts would not make her emerge any faster, and it wouldn’t hurt to express interest in the wellbeing of a friend.  


“Yeah she’s doing great. Moody as hell, but she claims it’s to be expected. Come on in though. Let me make you a drink.” We left the foyer and he handed me a glass with some yellow slushy liquid in it. It looked unappealing, but I took a sip anyway to be polite. The drink tasted better than it looked, and I was so hot that it cooled my throat as it slid down. “She’s having a girl, which is cool, I guess. I mean I don’t know much about girls, but if she is anything like Karin, she will probably be difficult but also worth it.” Suigetsu slumped on a barstool next to me also drinking the mysterious concoction.  


“I’m happy for you guys,” I clinked glasses with him then gulped more of it down. “Have you both decided on a name?”  


“No. Karin hates all of my suggestions, so I doubt I’ll get much of a say at all, but whatever, I just want to meet the little squirt.” He smiled brightly until it faded. “Don’t tell Karin I drank any of this by the way. She will kill me because she can’t have alcohol,” he laughed.  


“Wait, there is alcohol in here? I don’t even taste it… I am here on official business Suigetsu. I can’t be getting drunk!” I slapped him, not hard, but he didn’t see it coming to convert his flesh to water fast enough. It was more for shock value and to drive home my point.  


“Ouch Sasuke!” the raw imprint of my hand on his cheek made me chuckle considering he only took physical blows on the rare occasion that someone was quicker than him.  


“So, you really have no clue why she told me to get here?” I changed the subject. Fortunately, Suigetsu was a terrible liar, so it didn’t matter much what he actually said. I would detect his deception regardless.  


“No, she doesn’t share those kinds of things with me. How did you get here so fast anyway?” he asked holding the cold glass up to his cheek for dramatic effect. I didn’t hit him that hard.  


“Garuda brought me here,” I said almost taking another sip until I remembered it contained alcohol.  


“Ah, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen that beast. Jugo will be thrilled to see him.”  


“Where is Jugo anyway?” I asked feeling guilty for not noticing his absence sooner or thinking to ask about him.  


“He started doing an ocean wildlife study out of his own freewill and because of his wildlife obsession. He’s probably snorkeling in the water or something. If he was like me, he would have a lot easier time with it. I’ve tried, but apparently, I scared away all the fish. Whatever.” He didn’t seem too bothered as he finished the rest of his drink. “So, are you going to stay for a little bit? You should if Naruto is gone anyway.” His version of hospitality included liquor disguised as a sweet and sour slushy and an invitation to stay since I had nothing better to do.  


“I guess it depends on what Karin has to tell me,” I sighed.  


“Well, you know where the rooms are if you need one,” he waved at me and strolled outside. I wondered where he was going, but I resumed my mission and decided on the most logical place to look for Karin: the laboratory. I weaved briskly down the winding corridors until Jugo’s giant frame squeezed me.  


“Sasuke!” He enthused. His hug cut off the circulation in my limbs. “What are you doing here? Where is Naruto?” He let me go abruptly jolting me backwards until he steadied me with his hand on my shoulder. So he too asked everyone’s favorite question. I wasn’t annoyed though. They asked because they liked him, which pleased me.  


“Naruto was invited to the Five Kage Summit, and I am here because Karin sent me a messenger hawk.” His face faltered. I tried to save my blunder, “I mean that is not the only reason why I came to visit. Her note just seemed urgent…”  


“I understand,” he nodded. “How is Naruto doing? I’m sure it was difficult leaving him for a little while.” his tone possessed an underlying assumption beyond the physical words reminding me of the last conversation I had with him regarding my ability to leave Naruto.  


“He is doing well, and it was…” I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly because I didn’t plan on telling anyone, not even Jugo, about Naruto’s love confession. It felt distasteful considering I was not given the chance to respond to him directly, which still irked me especially since I seemed to have sorted out my feelings and found they reciprocated his.  


“How has your trip been so far? Will you be staying while Naruto is gone?” He asked hopeful. I wouldn’t mind catching up with him if I didn’t somewhere to be.  


“I’m not sure if I will be staying. It’s been pleasurable so far. We found two siblings living in a cave and looked after them for a while before bringing them to the orphanage just north of Konoha. It was painful saying goodbye to them especially for Naruto,” I summarized as concise as I could.  


“That sounds like a rewarding adventure so far. I hope you decided to stay for some time.” He smiled.  


“I need to speak to Karin then I can work everything out,” I fidgeted shifting which leg I distributed my weight on.  


“Last I saw her, she went to her room, but that was well before you got here.” Any indication at this point was helpful.  


“Thank you, Jugo. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Garuda is somewhere flying around here. I’m sure he would love to see you,” I shouted down halfway down the hallway.  


“Wait. You took him here?” he called after me sounding confused.  


I made a right at the intersection and dashed to the fourth door on the left side of the hallway. I burst through it not even bothering to knock once I jiggled the doorknob to test that it was open. Karin was laying in bed but sprang up from the intrusion.  


“Suigetsu, I told you not to wake me you idiot!” she reached for her glasses on the nightstand and blinked when she saw me standing in front of her instead. “Sasuke? You are here already?” she turned around to glance at the clock next to the bed. “Is Naruto here as well?” her voiced laced with caution. Whatever she had to show me, she didn’t want to show him. I swallowed and rubbed my palms together.  


“I was right in front of Konoha when I got your message. I summoned Garuda to get here quickly. Naruto was requested to attend the post war Five Kage Summit so I’m alone.” I had repeated the same events several times desperate to get past it and to the point. “What is going on? What do you have to show me?” I felt the air thicken in the room as I waited for an answer. She rose slowly from the bed wearing some sort of white night dress. I turned my back to her because it seemed appropriate that I should not see her in that sort of attire.  


“Let me get some clothes on and I’ll take you down to the lab,” she said matter of fact. I waited until I heard no more drawers slamming before I pivoted to face her. Her red hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she wore a lilac dress down to her ankles that draped over her rounded stomach.  


“You look great Karin,” I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to compliment her, but I didn’t want to risk not acknowledging her appearance either.  


“Ugh please. Don’t patronize me, Sasuke.” She rolled her eyes. “No one looks great when they are pregnant.” I chose not to argue because it wasted time and I had no comparison. I followed her to the lab even though I knew the way and could have walked faster beating her there. I had no idea what to expect, but a gut inkling told me I should be nervous. She typed in her passcodes that granted us access and the doors opened. The lab maintained its prior appearance with a bit more disorder. More labeled test tubes lined the benches and pipettes strewn everywhere. Whatever it was, she was busy with something. “What I have to show you is on this computer. You might want to pull up a chair,” she sounded perturbed, so I was grateful she told me to sit. Patterns of horizontal colored dyes lined the computer screen. I gave her a quizzical look as she clicked on one of the strands and zoomed in performing a calculation to translate the colors into a string of nonsensical letters until I realized I was looking at a DNA sequence. “What you see here is your boyfriend’s DNA,” she said.  


“Naruto’s?” My eyes flickered as I tried to understand.  


“Well, unless you got a new boyfriend ten minutes ago, yes. This is Naruto’s DNA,” she remarked sarcastically.  


“How did you get it? I thought you weren’t planning on using him for your study yet… That is what you told me,” I glared at her trying to control my rage that she used him without his permission.  


“You gave me a side project, Sasuke. And he was sedated under my care for two weeks. So, forgive me if I used the situation to our advantage and kept some of his samples to be used for your studies and mine,” she sneered.  


“You’re right. I’m sorry.” I supposed I had no valid reason for anger since I asked for her help. She looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face.  


“Well, you should be happy. Because this,” she pointed to the screen snapping back my attention. “Is a genetic mutation that works out in your favor. This is Naruto’s mitochondrial DNA from his mother Kushina, the Uzumaki lineage in his family. Males do not pass on mitochondrial DNA to their offspring only females do.” She brought in another tab of a similar picture side by side. 

“But here, take a look at this snippet of the sequence from his mother. It is the same as his. This particular string of bases is what allows for the DNA to be passed down, which means Naruto can pass down his mitochondrial DNA unlike most males,” she explained. “But it gets more interesting... This led me down the path of examining his chromosomes through a microscope.” She opened a new picture of random squiggly marks. “Approximately half of Naruto’s chromosomes in his cells are XX, which is what females have. I believe the reason for this comes from his mother being the kyuubi’s jinchuriki at the time of her pregnancy, so the Uzumaki DNA modified itself to accommodate Naruto in the womb. Normally, the male decides the sex by either giving his X or Y chromosome. I believe that Kushina was able to override some of his given DNA from his father as a precaution if something happened to her before he was born, so he could use the kyuubi to survive. Of course, that didn’t actually happen, but he was prepared genetically for such an event. His DNA was similar enough to hers that Kurama could use him as a host if needed. It is probably part of the reason why he and Kurama are so compatible. But without more of her DNA to test, I can’t confirm my hypothesis since the sample from Kushina was taken off the database that Orochimaru created.”  
My head started spinning from blood rushing away from it. Karin steadied me with her hand. “Easy, Sasuke. You alright?”  


“What are you telling me Karin?” I whispered.  


“I’m telling you that Naruto can probably get pregnant, and his DNA confirms he has female reproductive anatomy,” She squealed and hugged me. I clutched my stomach, and she pulled back scowling at me. “This is what you wanted, Sasuke. You wanted to have a baby with him at some point, so what the hell is wrong with you?”  


“I’m just…. shocked, I guess. Because…. Naruto doesn’t have female anatomy….” I blushed embarrassed. Even though she already knew we had sex.  


“Maybe not on the outside, but he certainly does on the inside, and that is what counts.” She smiled. “Why do you look so glum and even paler than normal?” She questioned in a tone more sarcastic than concerned.  


“Then theoretically… how do I get him pregnant without external female parts…” I stuttered regretting that I had to have this conversation.  


“I’m sure it’s the same way for you guys… He’s probably just connected differently inside….” She eyed me as I shifted uncomfortably in my chair forcing vomit back down my throat.  


“That means then…” I swallowed. “That I could have already gotten him pregnant…” The next thing I knew I woke up not in the lab but in a bed much like the room I stayed in when I visited with Naruto. My head throbbed and I felt disoriented. Karin sat on the edge of the bed staring at me.  


“Just because you decided to pass out doesn’t mean you are avoiding talking about this. Have you not been using protection?” She interrogated me although I had no clue what she was referring to.  


"I’m always careful… We use lube every time…” (except that one time in the shower I resorted to my precum) but she didn’t need to know that.  


“You idiot! That is not protection! Ugh did Suigetsu not give you any condoms when you were here last time?” Her face turned redder than her hair and a line creased on her forehead. “That dumbass! Why would I expect him to give you any if he didn’t even use them himself? That’s what got me here,” she pointed to her belly and huffed. I listened to her confusing rant as I laid bed paralyzed by the devastation that I did something wrong. “I can’t wait to beat his ass later.” She took a centering breath. “Anyway, I’m sure you will be fine. Just make sure you start using condoms, so he doesn’t get pregnant before you two are ready. How many times have you had unprotected sex?” She asked in her doctor tone.  


“A lot Karin… He’s my boyfriend.” I felt the need to defend myself although admitting it was awkward.  


“Well, he would probably be showing symptoms by now, so you are probably in the clear. There will be no real way to gauge how long it has been since conception without taking a test because he doesn’t have a period. My guess is that his body is always prepped for fertilization. In that case, you really have to be careful, Sasuke. You can totally bring him back here when he is done with the meeting and I can explain everything to him, if you would like.” I nodded still feeling like I might hurl any moment.  


“Thank you, Karin.” I mentally scanned through every sexual experience we shared together. All of them were incredible but with this new revelation, also terrifying. I was mortified that at any moment my actions could affect his, our future in a way that neither of us were prepared for. Thankfully though, everything seemed normal, and he exhibited no strange symptoms since we started becoming intimate.  


“It really will be okay, Sasuke. That is why I wanted you to come here as soon as possible. So you would be aware. I’m going to go look for some condoms for you. Please stay for dinner and as long as you want.” She left me alone on the bed with my pounding headache and racing thoughts with nowhere to run to. I never needed two weeks to pass faster in my life. I needed to see Naruto. I needed to know he was okay, and I needed to tell him how I feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO I did a lottt of research into how a male could have a kid and how it actually be explained by science so I made some things up based on genetics. I decided I wanted Karin to merge the finding with her own research on the Uzumaki lineage and bridge the connection between Naruto's mother as a jinchuuriki and Naruto himself (so those of you who guessed that Kushina being a jinchuriki had something to do with it YES she did!!) I kinda have a wild idea that what if Naruto is able to talk to her once he finds out that he's pregnant and she can give him answers and advice?!?! Yay? Nay? Kinda like she stored more of her chakra in the event that he does get pregnant? Do we love that? Because otherwise Karin has no actual proof to her claims. Once the cat is out of the bag in two chapters, Kurama will come back too :) I didn't want to waste time for the rest of the chapter of Sasuke just being in his feels hanging out with Taka for two weeks.
> 
> Besides the explanation for the pregnancy, I also had a lot of trouble having Sasuke come to terms with his feelings. I rewrote and edited his opening monologue SO MANY TIMES. Because i wanted it to be clear and vague to the reader at the same time. I also wanted to express underlying tones of doubt on his part too because our Sas isn't completely healed. He still doesn't believe he is worthy of unconditional love and thinks that Naruto only loves him because of the nice things he's done for him and the way he's been taking care of him emotionally and physically. He doesn't realize that Naruto has always loved him regardless. So that trend will continue as well as the insecurity on Naruto's part. Sasuke still doesn't think he is worthy of being loved by Naruto. And he had to step back and analyze the emotions that motivated his own actions towards Naruto.
> 
> And I had to also address the obvious, why didn't they use condoms? That conversation was fun to write hahaha 
> 
> Instead, the plan is to backtrack to give Naruto's perspective (and how our with child jinchuriki is doing) at the Five Kage Summit (I may use this meeting as something for the future) and he gets invited by a certain Kazekage to visit once the meeting is over. It will be a short chapter too that will set up for Naruto and Sasuke's reunion in Suna where we will switch back to Sasuke's perspective


	17. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter like the last one, just over 4k words. Naruto's POV. Don't let the name of this chapter fool you! She's smutty and fluffy. I didn't actually go into the Summit too much because I wanted to skip to the fun parts. First part is the summary of those events. Then invite from Gaara. Then a reunion with a special someone. Oh and we settled the bet too at the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is NSFW and I can't stress that enough hahahha. I hope you found it hott and it took you by surprise. I planned on doing this at some point and the bet actually made it make the most sense so let me know what you thought!! I'm nervous and I hope it meets your expectations hahaha
> 
> Thank you to my lovely readers. I didn't think anyone would give a shit about this and not only have people read this, but 90 have liked it. Blown away. Ya'll keep this train rolling and have me crank out chapters faster although I have probably edited this one the least lol (so I'm sure my OCD self will go back and edit)
> 
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> I'm loving all the feedback so KEEP IT COMING. Comment and tell me things.

(Naruto's POV) 

I collapsed on my bed from my already exhausted state prior to performing the teleportation jutsu. Even after my time spent away from my apartment, the bed still smelled like a mixture of Sasuke and my scents. I snuggled up with the sheets pretending he was lying next to me. I tried not to dwell on my confession and his potential reaction, but the scene played in my head repeatedly. I unknowingly fell into a deep sleep until I heard an incessant knocking on my front door. I opened my eyes and stumbled over to let the persistent person into my apartment without even checking to see their identity. Thankfully, it was a best friend.  


“Hey Shikamaru,” I rubbed my eyes so his features would come into focus.  


“Naruto, hey. Did I wake you up? Kakashi thought he would have seen you hours ago.” He sounded concerned.  


“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. I’m alright I was just really tired.” I stretched. “I’ll get ready and go down to the Hokage’s Office right away.”  


“Well don’t bother now. It’s seven in the evening. Kakashi said you could meet him tomorrow morning.” His cautious gaze fixated on me.  


“Oh wow. I didn’t think I slept that late,” I chuckled. “I should probably eat something. I haven’t eaten pretty much all day.” My stomach murmured reminding me of that fact.  


“You haven’t lived here in five months, so I know you don’t have food. Let me take you out somewhere.” He offered.  


“Oh really! You’re the best Shikamaru,” I hugged him while he kept his hands in his pockets.  


“But NOT Ichiraku though. We can get some barbeque. Get dressed,” He shooed me away, and I skipped to my bedroom. I forgot where everything was, and the first drawer I opened contained Sasuke’s clothes. I ran my fingers over the soft navy threads and grazed my thumb over the Uchiha crest. I wondered where he went and what he was wearing if his shirt was the color of the one I held. After I found my own clothes and tied my headband, I followed Shikamaru of out the door. Konoha looked identical since I decided to take a leave to accompany Sasuke, but I guess I shouldn’t have expected that it would change drastically. It just felt like I had been gone significantly longer. We kept a low-profile walking through town, which pleased me. Maybe the villagers forgot about me or were used to not seeing my face. We sat down the restaurant and Shikamaru ordered the majority of the menu for just the two of us. I felt my hunger wane the longer we waited.  


“So how is the trip?” He casually asked me and sipped his tea.  


“Great,” I smiled. “I actually didn’t want to leave him…” I said softly.  


“So, you two are official huh according to your letter?” I raised his eyebrows.  


“Yeah. We have been for a few months. It’s been amazing,” I blushed.  


“I can see that you are happy. Just be sure he treats you well. Do you think he will come back to the village?” The question was expected, but my heart sank.  


“I don’t know… We haven’t really talked about it… What’s been new with you?” I changed the subject desperate to not ruminate on unproductive thoughts.  


“I started seeing someone…” His voice trailed off when our food arrived. He grabbed pieces of chicken with his chopsticks and popped them in his mouth one after another. I took a more gingerly approach eating conservatively.  


“Who?!” I chirped. “You have to tell me!”  


“She’s going to be in town for the Summit actually…” He choked on his food while I looked at him curiously with no bells ringing in my mind. “It’s Temari…” he sighed after giving up waiting for me to figure it out.  


“Really?! Gaara’s sister? I think you two make an adorable couple Shika! I’m so happy for you.” I would have hugged him, but the table separated us. Instead, I just gushed from afar.  


“Yeah, it’s honestly kind of a drag. I said I wasn’t going to find a woman because they scare the shit out of me, but I can’t help it.” He blushed and rested his head on his hand.  


“Well, I think it’s great. I hope I get to see her when she’s in the village!”  
Shikamaru paid for my meal and congratulated me again on my relationship with Sasuke while I kept my ‘I love you’ confession to Sasuke a secret even from my best friend in Konoha.

Fortunately, I didn’t have time to sit idle with my thoughts because the preparation for the Five Kage Summit was grueling to put it mildly. I was convinced that Kakashi only invited me just to do his bidding and grunt work. I coordinated an itinerary of everyone’s arrival, lodging plans, and catering for the collaborative gatherings both social and formal. I created an outline of topics for the summit with all five Kage as well as the side meetings between each individual leader with Kakashi. By the time the week was over, I just wanted to sleep, but every night I spent restlessly tossing and turning. I tried to figure out why I couldn’t lay comfortable until I gave up and stared at the ceiling. I anxiously wondered what Sasuke was doing and if he struggled to sleep too.  


When the Five Kage finally assembled in Konoha a week later, I survived on adrenaline alone with my energy depleted. Every morning I woke up a bundle of nerves and felt nauseous. I hated being alone and wished someone was there to support me. But who was I kidding? I didn’t want someone random, I wanted Sasuke. Catching up with Gaara was the only part of the week I looked forward to. I shamefully realized I never wrote to him since I embarked on my journey with Sasuke, so I felt guilty. To make matters worse, I never had the opportunity to chat with him in a casual setting. He was constantly shuffled between different closed-door meetings. The only one that I actually participated in was the main assembly of all five Kage where I advocated for the freedom of the tailed beasts to roam among their perspective lands should they choose to and for the five nations to remain united and in a period of peace. My speech well received among all of the five great nations with even the Fourth Raikage in agreement (he was who I was most concerned about since he held a lot of resentment towards Konoha going into the Fourth Great Ninja War). When the roundtable adjourned, I waited patiently in the hallway for Gaara to exit the room. When he emerged, I attacked him with a hug.  


“Hey Gaara! I’m so glad I finally get to talk to you.” It felt nice hugging another human, nothing compared to Sasuke’s embrace, but this was nice nonetheless.  


“Naruto, yes, it is good to see you too,” he replied in his distinct monotone voice. While he didn’t mimic my enthusiasm with his inflection, I knew he reciprocated my emotion.  


“Are you going to stay in Konoha for a few days? I would love to catch up with you!”  


“Actually, I can’t. But you are invited to visit Suna if your schedule permits. You can leave with us in the morning.” I bit my lip. I wanted to go, and I wanted to Sasuke to go with me. There was a decent chance though that Sasuke chose to discard me after I told him I loved him.  


“Sure! That sounds fun but… I am supposed to be going with someone…” I spoke my thoughts aloud.  


“Invite anyone Naruto. You are family. We will depart in the morning at the Westgate entrance at six. I’m so glad you are coming to visit. I can’t wait to hear what you have been up to. And, you gave an excellent speech in there,” he gestured behind him where elite shinobi continued to converse well after the Summit. “You sounded like the next Hokage.” He smiled then waved goodbye to me. I stood there dumbfounded before I collected myself to move.  


Renewed and bursting with vitality, I sprinted back to my apartment to pack for the trip. I never thought about how long I should stay but a week seemed reasonable for the distance it took to travel there. Once I finished stuffing my belongings in my duffle bag, I sought out more chores and distractions to keep me busy. I caved and decided to write Sasuke a letter even though I deemed it his duty to find me if he wanted to talk to me, but with my abrupt change in location, expecting him to track down my whereabouts seemed unfair.  


_Sas_ ,  


_Gaara invited me to Suna immediately following The Summit for a leisurely vacation. Please join me. I miss you._  


_-Naruto_  


I also wrote I love you at the end too but changed my mind and turned the words into an ink blob on the parchment because I didn’t want to scare him away with my constant declarations. I whistled for a messenger hawk and prayed that it would arrive safely to his destination wherever that may be in time for him to join me. I soaked in the bathtub hoping I could relax myself into a deep sleep tonight because I would need it for traveling to Sunagakure. With the stress of the Summit melting away in the bath, I believed a restful night was possible. Alas, I was wrong.

I didn’t take into consideration that traveling to Suna in the middle of summer meant sweltering temperatures that made the summers in Konoha feel like winter. I almost fainted twice after we crossed the border into the Land of Wind. I felt embarrassed that everyone had to wait on me to recover before continuing. Luckily, Gaara stalked close to my side and kept an eye on me. I supposed the heat was not the only cause for my misery because another night of insomnia mixed with nausea whenever I ate only compounded my difficulty trekking through the unforgiveable desert. I hoped that Sasuke would be waiting on me when we reached Suna because I convinced myself that he possessed the key for me to feel better. But I knew I needed to mentally prepare myself for the worst-case scenario, and the company of a dear friend should offset a potential heartbreak, right? When we approached the fortress of sand that surrounded Sunagakure, I relaxed a little knowing that we made it in one piece. Gaara used his sand to hover us above the village and take us directly to his quarters in the center of town. I was grateful for the break from walking. His personal residency, constructed of special clay, stood out amongst the other modest homes in the village due to its size and visibility. While I didn’t know the exact location of Kakashi’s place, I knew he lived nowhere near as elaborate as this. I took off my shoes as I entered the palace, for lack of a better word. Ancient artwork lined the entryway as well as gold heirlooms perched on marble columns.  


“This is really beautiful Gaara,” I announced as my voice carried through the main gathering area.  


“Thank you. I cannot believe this is your first time in my actual home. Please make yourself comfortable. You said you were expecting someone?” He looked around confused.  


“Oh yeah, but don’t worry about it. I wasn’t really sure if they would come,” my voice faltered, and my gaze had nowhere to turn except the elegance all around me. How could someone ever be sad in a place like this?  


“I see, well no problem. I have made my guards aware just in case,” he smiled. I checked my periphery and determined that his siblings scattered, so it was just the two of us.  


“It was supposed to be Sasuke, if they need confirmation,” I whispered.  


“I see,” he regarded me carefully. Gaara and Sasuke never had what anyone would deem a cordial relationship. As young adolescents, they detested each other despite how similar their backgrounds were, steeped in hatred for those who made them suffer. After Sasuke killed his brother and sought a new quest for revenge, they had little interaction except for his disruption at the Five Kage Summit when the shinobi world was on the brink of war. Therefore, I was nervous about how Gaara would feel about my relationship with him.  


“He’s my boyfriend,” but I blurted it out anyway. He threw me a curious glance. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  


“How long have you two been dating?” he asked as I followed him down an extravagant corridor in the east wing of the mansion. I assumed he was taking me to my room.  


“Officially for about five months,” I replied. Unofficially, since we bonded as teammates, in my mind at least.  


“And you are happy?” He stopped walking and turned around to observe my facial expression, his own was inscrutable.  


“Yes, very. I’m in love with him Gaara,” I blushed sounding cheesy.  


“I’m so glad to hear that. I hope he is able to make it,” he smiled and touched my shoulder. He resumed walking and said, “I am taking you to your room then I want to show you my favorite space in the house.” Except calling it a room was an understatement, we arrived at a private wing separate from the remainder of the estate. He waited for me to set my lone bag down, but I took my time admiring the fine finishes of the architectural molding and the ornate furniture laced with gold trim. Colossal golden columns surrounded the huge bed with a canopy draped over it. I couldn’t stop staring. He poked his head in the doorway, and I remembered he was waiting on me. We backtracked to the west side of the mansion where he brought me to a room with clear glass doors different from the style of the rest of the interior. When I stepped inside though, my confusion dissipated as I marveled at the most extraordinary indoor garden that I had ever seen.  


“This is my sanctuary and hobby. The room is temperature and humidity controlled since most of these plants would not survive in the harsh conditions of Suna. There are fifty different species of flowers and shrubs in here.”  


“You take care of all of these plants by yourself?” I stared at the beauty before me that as if it was lifted directly from a painting.  


“Yes. I think more clearly when I am around them. Maybe they can help you too. There is also a sitting area where the fountain is located. Stay in here as long as you like.”  


“Wait… You are leaving?” I looked at him trying to hide my disappointment.  


“I have some things to attend to back at the Kazekage’s Office, but I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest,” he smiled at me. Left to my own devices, I wandered on cobblestone path through the red and white rosebushes that guided me on either side. Gaara was right. The trickling sound of the fountain combined with the assortment of colors and aromas made it easy to find peace in this place. I kept moving leisurely and tipped my nose to a pink orchid flower inhaling deeply. As I drew nearer to the fountain, I noticed it’s three dramatic tiers on a stone base deeming it the focal point of the garden that leered the eyes to its presence. Perhaps, I would take his advice and sit down for a while. When I rounded the corner though, I lost all motor function and froze in place holding my breath. Seated on the bench was Sasuke twiddling a red rose between his fingers. I don’t know if he stood up first or I lunged at him first, but we met in the middle with his arms embracing me, and his lips reunited with mine. He pulled back suddenly. I could tell the intensity of our short kiss took his breath away. He cleared his throat nervously.  


“We need to talk,” he smiled softly. His expression put me at ease, but his words did not. I held my real hand in his real hand.  


“I… can’t… believe you are here. This isn’t a genjutsu is it?” I choked up looking at the ground so I could pretend this was real for a little longer.  


“No. It’s really me. You invited me, didn’t you?” he chuckled softly. “Naruto, look at me.” He squeezed my hand bringing me back to the present moment that reflected in his onyx and purple eyes. He was standing in front of me as handsome as ever, not a figment of my imagination nor an illusion created by visual prowess. “I did a lot of thinking while we were a part…” He stumbled on finding his words, while I waited desperate for him to continue with no clue what he was about to say. My knees buckled, and my palm clasped with his was sweating. “And… I realized that I’m the reason you even feel that way about me… What I’ve done… I should have told you first...” He said shyly and looked at his feet.  


“Told me what?” His rambling lost me, or the scenery did, or his overall presence did. I didn’t know.  


“I should have told you first that I love you. My actions spoke louder than my own thoughts, and if I bridged the two sooner, I would have already told you,” He sounded displeased with himself, but the corners of his mouth drew slightly upwards as his cheeks flushed.  


“You love me too?” I managed to whisper before tears flowed at the same rate as the water from the fountain.  


“Yes. I love you too.” He held out the rose, and I grasped it moments before I leaped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as we made up for the intermission we just spent in separate places. I couldn’t kiss him with enough conviction to express how I much I missed him and needed him. My body felt like I ran for ten miles from the exertion of ten minutes of nonstop lip locking.  


“Hey,” I pulled away, but he still nipped at my lower lip. “Remember that bet?” I smirked and I saw a lecherous grin flash across his face.  


“Yes, I remember,” he said huskily before he resumed devouring my mouth again with his tongue.  


“Well, I want to cash in on my win now that you are back,” I bit his earlobe. He set me down and stared at me with his wild eyes speechless. “Come on. You should see the room we are staying in.” I grabbed his hand and we fled the garden saving its beauty for another time when I didn’t have other deeds on my mind. Once we opened the doors, he stood awestruck until I kissed him back into focus.  


“What are you going to do to me?” He broke away from my mouth sounding timid. I led him by his shirt collar to the canopy bed fit for a king (or in this case two kings) and pushed his chest so his back landed onto the cushy mattress.  


“This is my fantasy teme. And in my fantasy, I’m going to make you feel so good like you make me feel every time we make love. So just relax and enjoy yourself. Let me and a little help from…. my friends take excellent care of you.” His bewildered expression made my cock hard. I leaned over him and created a cross with my hands and said, “kage bushin no jutsu.” Two clones of myself poofed into existence. We simultaneously stripped down naked. Sasuke’s jaw hung open either from witnessing my naked body for the first time in two weeks, the additional presence of my clones, or a mixture of the two. “Alright, you guys know what to do? Just like we discussed?” I pointed to the one on my left.  


“Yes, sir. I have got that pretty mouth,” he said licking his lips. I gestured to the one on my right.  


“I have got his cock.” my other clone winked at Sasuke. I noticed all the color melt off of his face. He couldn’t even swallow.  


“And I have got… Well, you’ll see,” I giggled. My clone responsible for keeping his lips busy straddled him and started kissing him with reckless abandon. He tore off his clothes one by one. Even though Sasuke looked terrified, he was without a doubt horny. When my clone ripped off his boxers, his thick cock jutted up proudly. Good. I nodded for my right clone to join the feast but warned, “Take your time. Don’t let him cum.”  


“Okay boss.” My left clone moved my right one to the side so he could still access his lips, while he took Sasuke’s cock in his hand and stroked it methodically. I set my rose on the dresser and exchanged it for the bottle of lube and I crawled back to the bed.  


“You taste so fucking good, Sasuke,” The clone kissing his mouth whispered without giving him a chance to answer because his tongue was in his throat again.  


“He tastes good down here too,” the clone put his lips to Sasuke’s cock and kissed it allowing his tongue to graze his shaft.  


“Hey, left clone, give his lips a rest so he can watch me okay? He has other places you can kiss too,” I barked. The clone obeyed me and started kissing his neck, clavicle, and pecs.  


I put some lube on my fingers and gently inserted a finger into his ass. Sasuke cried out a gratifying noise from the back of his throat. I took it as a sign to add another finger. He was so tight, but he relaxed a little once I started massaging him with both fingers stroking his prostate. He groaned loudly. When I added the third finger, I couldn’t tell if he was moaning constantly from me fucking his ass with my fingers or from my clone bobbing up and down on his cock. I couldn’t wait any longer though, and I could see the strain in his face too. So, I lubed up my own cock and probed myself at his entrance testing its malleability to fold itself around me.  


“Naruto…” he whimpered. “I can’t… hold on… much… longer,” his words staggered between grunts of pleasure.  


“Just a little longer, Sas. Then you can cum,” I smiled. I glared at the clone sucking his cock to ease up, and he slowed his rhythm. Sasuke gawked at me as I pushed myself into him a little farther. “You okay?” I asked him. He responded with a moan and gripped the bedsheets. I continued inserting my cock into him until I was fully immersed. I knew why he liked doing this to me so much. It felt amazing to be inside of him even though I preferred him inside of me. I performed a mental check with my clones. The right one confirmed that he was close to cumming. The left one wanted Sasuke to give him a blow job, which I approved of, so he hovered over his face and Sasuke willingly participated allowing my clone’s cock to slide in his throat. I started to thrust steadily in his ass. I heard his muffled moans around the cock of my clone, and I signaled for him to stop. Then, I made them both disappear because I wanted my last blissful moments before we orgasmed together to just be between us. I rested myself on top of him and personally kissed his mouth with mine. “You feel so good Sasuke,” I hummed.  


“Don’t get used to it usuratonkachi,” he huffed followed by a shriek so I knew I stimulated his prostate with my cock when I changed my angle.  


“Only on special occasions,” I kissed his mouth and watched his eyes rolling back in his head indicating he was close. “Let’s climax together,” I pecked his lips. He nodded in agreement and dug his nails into my back as I watched his cum drip somewhere other than inside me for the first time since we started having sex. Watching him spurt sent me over the edge kissing him as I released my cum inside him. I felt his body relax underneath me and I pulled out and wiped off his stomach. By the time I returned, he was already asleep on the bed. I smiled and tucked him underneath the covers and joined the person I loved in the post coital bliss falling immediately asleep for the first time since we split up for the Summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to improve my descriptive writing because it is the hardest for me and it's boring to write. hahaha. This chapter had a lot of details. I didn't want to go into them too much because it can be boring but I wanted you to picture in your head what this fic's take was on what Gaara's place would look like (since its canon divergent) Royalty and over the top basically. I really hope the garden scene did justice for what I had in my head. Fun fact Gaara being into gardening was inspired by that one meme where he is holding a flower pot. hahaha. I wanted their reunion to be gooey and cute.
> 
> I planned on doing doppleganger sex from the very beginning. I have seen a few fics do it (why don't more?! hahaha) but they never left me satisfied with what I wanted. I hope you could follow what I wrote and it wasn't too cliche or tragic. I'm also nervous for the feedback I receive on it. lol
> 
> I hoped you liked my introduction of Gaara! He will def be in the next chapter more :)
> 
> Next chapter will be Sasuke's POV and he's going to:
> 
> a) process what the hell just happened to him
> 
> b) start getting suspicious of Naruto
> 
> c) debate on how to handle his suspicions and come to a decision
> 
> he's going to start unraveling but in a cute way :)


	18. You Are Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo a lot of things going on here.
> 
> This chapter is mostly in Sasuke's POV but per reader request, I have a Naruto POV section where he talks to Gaara and then another short one later to give both perspectives. This may be something I continue in the future if it makes sense but it is more difficult to switch while writing.
> 
> I tried to make this chapter funny (but humor is in the eye of the reader so what do I know). You see many facets of Sasuke's personality more so than before but I HOPE it's still very in character for him because that's my goal with first person. Poor thing is just a loveable mess and Naruto is a ray of sunshine and cute puppies so I hope that's how he was for you this chapter.
> 
> I threw in some horses because I didn't know what else they could do in Suna and I low key love horses so I was just appeasing myself. It's not to be taken as canon in the Narutoverse or anything.
> 
> TW, NSFW: BoyxBoy smut, morning sickness described
> 
> Not beta'd or super edited cuz I wanted to get this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give a lot away because I feel like this chapter just needs to be experienced for what it is.
> 
> Sasuke is uneducated y'all until Karin teaches him so keep that in mind when you are reading his reactions and thought processes. I wrote it that way on purpose because these ninjas didn't have sex ed. They just fought enemies and saved the world k?
> 
> I also wrote it that way because I thought it made it funnier for him to be so so so wrong. Then he can really freak out hahaha
> 
> I really love Taka okay. Sue me.
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving kudos and commenting!! Tell me ALL YOUR THOUGHTS I always respond and want the feedback!

(Sasuke’s POV)

I woke up the next morning before him, a rare occurrence that normally would have put me on edge, but after last night, I knew he probably needed the extra sleep from using up chakra unnecessarily on those pesky shadow clones. My opinion on that pathetic jutsu had not waivered since I expressed it at the Valley of the End, which seemed like a distant memory. Well, that was true until last night. I told Naruto that that jutsu made him a loser by attempting to fill the void of his own loneliness, but I never imagined I would regret my words at my own expense. One Naruto was great, but two more was unprecedented. He should never expect me to replicate that move though because I do not need more than one of myself to satisfy him. And, I would never allow anyone but him to do what he did to me… I looked over at his sleeping face with drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. I smiled and kissed his forehead knowing the gesture would not wake him up from his deep sleep. I decided to wander the estate in search of the kitchen so I could surprise him with breakfast when he woke up. Servants averted their gazes away from me when I walked by and resumed cleaning. I realized it was probably because I was not formally dressed yet and only wearing boxers and one of Naruto’s tee shirts. Embarrassed, I staggered back to our quarters and opened the giant door to the bedroom hoping it wouldn’t creak. It did not matter though because Naruto sat up in bed.  


“Where did you go?” He spoke faintly and looked barely awake.  


“I just thought it would be awhile before you woke up so I was going to see if I could bring you something to eat.” I changed my mind about putting on appropriate attire and joined him in bed.  


“Thanks for thinking of me. I’m not hungry right now though,” he rested his head on my shoulder then cradled it in my lap. I coursed my fingers through his blond hair in a sweeping rhythm. He murmured something softly. “You can go back to sleep if you are still tired.” I encouraged.  


“And miss spending the day with you and my best friend? I can’t,” he yawned and stretched in my lap.  


“You overworked yourself last night dobe,” I laughed.  


“Shut up teme. Did you like it?” He asked eager to hear my response and turned his head, so his ocean eyes participated in his questioning. I moved my legs from underneath him and cuddled him under the covers. I stripped of my shirt allowing for our skin to touch, my favorite way to cuddle with him.  


“If you must know,” I kissed his back. “Yes, it was a nice surprise. I enjoyed it.”  


“Really?” he beamed rolling over to face me.  


“Only you could get away with doing that to me. But let’s not make it a habit,” I compromised.  


“I agree. Plus, I like it better when you are inside me,” he admitted. His words paired with his candid expression was enough to make my cock rock hard.  


“Me too,” I stifled in agreement. His sparkling blue eyes raked over the bulge in my boxers and widened. He reached his hand inside them and palmed my cock. “Naruto…” I cautioned.  


“What?” he gave me an innocent pout.  


“I thought you were tired,” I scolded as he played with my cock. His touch unbeatable. I wanted nothing more than to flip him over and fuck him until he saw stars, but my time with Taka during our break shed light on new consequences. Having sex with him would not be as simple as it used to be, and worse, I didn’t know how to tell him.  


“Sas, I’m never too tired for this.” He swung his leg over me and unleashed my cock from my boxers. Good. He was just going to give me head, which was more than alright, but I wanted to ensure that he felt no obligation. “You don’t have to usuratonkachi. You did more than enough last night.” But he guzzled my cock down his throat not listening to me at all. His expert tongue licked and sucked on me, and it felt more than okay. I sank into the bed shedding any remaining ounce of protest. Once he got my cock soaking wet, he lifted his head up with a mischievous grin on his face and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips.  


“I want you inside me now,” his words vibrated in my mouth. I accidentally panicked and pushed him off me.  


“I can’t,” I sat up and covered my face with the sheet hoping that by doing so I could disappear, or he dropped the subject whichever was more likely.  


“What do you mean? Sasuke, your cock is throbbing, and you aren’t close to coming. Make love to me,” he begged crawling on my lap and nicking at my jawline with his sharp teeth. I desired more than anything to comply, but his ability to get pregnant complicated sex. I considered telling him, but I had yet to contrive a believable explanation as to how I found out. Spilling the truth that I asked Karin to research way for us to conceive a child after only dating for a few weeks seemed even more far-fetched, and contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not dumb.  


“I need to get something first…” I tapped him, and he dismounted. I detected his eyes never leaving me without even the need for my sharingan as I rifled through my bag for the condoms Karin gave me. Thankfully, she told me how to put it on. I took the packet back to the bed. Naruto tilted his head and gave me a puzzled expression.  


“What is that?” he asked like a curious toddler.  


“It’s…” Shit. I didn’t prepare for this. Surely, I surmised explaining it, but I thought I would have more time to prepare. “It goes over my cock,” I answered truthfully.  


“Why?” He narrowed his eyes at me.  


“So… I don’t cum inside you…” I winced waiting for his objection. My inner self objected too because releasing my orgasm inside him ranked high on my list on my favorite aspects of having sex with him. I loved that it provided me physical proof that I shared something intimate with him.  


“But I thought you loved cumming inside me…” His blue eyes brewed disappointment and always reflected a little grayer when they were sad. I knew he would make this transition difficult.  


“I do. I’m just protecting you.” Again, the truth. Sort of.  


“From what?” He folded his arms and frowned. I was surprised my cock was still raring to go, but his interrogation needed to end soon. Or maybe, it didn’t. That way, I survived one more day without impregnating my boyfriend.  


“From hurting you…” I chose my words carefully. His face relayed to me he didn’t buy it. And then his words confirmed it.  


“You have never hurt me teme. Put that away and get over here,” he growled. He looked so fucking hot with his bronze skin glowing and his whiskers flared out from the scowl on his face. My cock jumped. Maybe I could get away with this one more time… Then I would construct a fool proof plan to keep him barren and in the dark on the subject of his fertility. I let the condom wrapper slip out of my hands to the floor and returned to him positioning myself between his legs. He gave me the bottle of lube as I lathered it between my fingertips. Wasting no additional time, I inserted two fingers in at first and he gasped. He hooked his legs on my shoulders and grunted as I kept preparing him. “That’s enough. Your cock. Now,” he ordered. From this incline, I knew that my cock would reach deeper inside him, and my heart raced at the thought. My theory manifested when he panted with each stroke. His eyes stayed glued to mine as my cock slid in and out of him with the precise amount of friction. When I increased the rate at which I plunged deeper into him, he moaned my name loudly that I was thankful to have our own private sector of this fortress we were in. My balls smacked against his body and he reached underneath to fondle them gently. He came without warning me or making a fuss about it because we didn’t take our eyes off of each other for a single second that I made love to him. When I came, my cock pulsed for a long time expelling two weeks’ worth of cum inside him even though I orgasmed last night but not like this. Oops. I crumpled my body on top of his, and he mushed my face between his hands. “That was amazing, Sasuke,” He declared brighter than the sun.  


“Mhmm I agree,” I replied after I wormed my way out of his hands. I hid my nerves from him but on the inside, my mental state was in bedlam over having unprotected sex with him when I knew the risks. I kissed him with the intention of making it fleeting, so I wouldn’t trap myself in bed all day because I could if I was kissing him. Somehow, I succeeded.

We apologized for meeting with Gaara later than we both anticipated even though we designated no exact time. I would have felt worse about it had I not spent the time pleasuring my boyfriend after our cruel hiatus from each other. Nevertheless, I owed Gaara one. He led us out to his private stables where he kept a few pristine Arabian horses. I enjoyed riding horses, but I hadn’t been on one in a while and certainly not after a night like last night. My ass was definitely sore, and I would have never volunteered to do it, but Naruto was so thrilled that he leaped off his chair at breakfast at the suggestion. Perhaps I didn’t fuck him hard enough this morning because discomfort appeared to be a non-issue for him. Gaara also seemed pleased by his enthusiasm, so I refrained from voicing my dissent. When Gaara was saddling up the horses, Naruto teased a barn cat, so I used his distraction as the opportunity to approach Gaara.  


“I have been meaning to thank you for last night. Naruto was very surprised, and I couldn’t have accomplished it without your assistance coordinating,” I said sincerely.  


“You’re welcome.” He nodded as he adjusted the girth on a snowy colored mare then turned to look at me. “I’m just protective of him and want what is best for him.” He walked over to the next horse throwing a saddle over its back. What did he mean by that? Was that a snide towards me? Before I could defend myself, Naruto came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.  


“Look Sas, that mean kitty scratched me,” he frowned holding up his hand.  


“Maybe you shouldn’t have taunted it,” I teased and kissed the marks on his hand giving Gaara the side eye as I did it. Naruto gave me a sulking expression the one where he plumped up his lower lip and furrowed his brow.  


“Which one do I get to ride Gaara?” his blue eyes shined as he shifted his attention to the animals in front of him that he could make friends with.  


“This is Pearl. She will be your escort,” he patted the snowy mare’s hind. Naruto gushed over the docile creature rubbing her head.  


“We are ready to go. Let’s lead them out of the barn. Sasuke, this is Copper.” He handed the reins to the bay over to me. I stroked his neck and followed instructions walking with him and keeping an eye on Naruto ahead of me. Despite my handicap status from the night before, I mounted my gelding with ease.  


“Ugh, how do I get on this thing?” Naruto giggled switching which foot to put in the stirrup. I was annoyed that I didn’t think to help him when Gaara lifted him up and told him to swing his leg over the mare who waited patiently. I gestured my horse over to him and leaned over showing him how to hold the reins. We ventured out walking through the sand on his property. Gaara strolled ahead of us and explained facts about the grounds and estate. I listened when I wasn’t glancing behind me checking on Naruto because he looked precarious on the horse like he could fall any second.  


“You okay?” I asked when he got close enough to me.  


“Yeah, just a little sore to be riding a horse dattebayo.” He sounded embarrassed when I knew what he meant.  


“Me too.” I chuckled, and he grinned proudly. I clucked my horse to catch up with Gaara who had dismounted and set up a spot for us to eat lunch. I hoped for a chance to talk to Gaara without Naruto around again to gain insight on his perspective on our relationship. Not that his opinion mattered to me, but I knew it would to Naruto. I slid off my horse and sat down next to him on the picnic blanket unsure how to bring up an awkward conversation.  


“He told me that he’s in love with you,” he randomly said, his tone nonchalant.  


“Yes. I am aware of that.” I nodded. The acidity in my voice was in intentional. The way he said it made me wonder what insinuation he had behind bringing it up to me. I wondered what prompted Naruto to confide in him so quickly about his feelings for me. I knew Gaara was a close friend, but still…  


“Look, we have both have been through a lot and done things in our past that we are not proud of. I don’t hold animosity towards you for previous choices you have made. I only care about what kind of person you are now,” he stated, which brought me no additional ease.  


“I agree.” Because there was nothing in his speech that I could disagree with. I couldn’t tell if he was vetting me for the sake of Naruto or genuine in his desire to get to know me, but my wager was on the former.  


“And I only care that Naruto is happy and treated well. He’s a close friend of mine who deserves to see his dreams come true.” His green eyes pierced through me. Who did he think he was telling me how to treat Naruto? Was I jealous by his protective nature over him?  


“I appreciate that you been there for him. I have no greater regret than abandoning him for my own selfish endeavors, and I cannot take the time back that I lost. I can assure you that my feelings for him are mutual if not beyond his own. He is the most important thing to me.” I loathed having this conversation where my intentions were judged by someone who did not know me. In his defense, I guessed the only person who knew the kind of person I became presently was Naruto. I caught the end of Naruto’s ungraceful dismount from the corner of my rinnegan when he stumbled to the ground after not achieving proper footing. I rushed over to check on him. Other than his clothes caked with sand, he seemed okay and I helped him to his feet. Gaara regarded us with a pleasant expression which put me more at ease even though I still despised the idea of having to prove myself to a peer. But maybe he was just concerned for his friend above all else. I supposed I could handle that. After lunch, we rode our horses back to the barn. Naruto wanted to learn how to take care of the mare, so I went back to the house to allow him some quality time with his friend. 

(Naruto’s POV)

I fed her a carrot, and she whinnied in appreciation. Gaara untacked her while I grabbed a brush and groomed her moving in a circular motion across her neck.  


“You did a good job for your first time riding a horse. It takes some getting used to the motion of their gait especially in the sand,” he complimented.  


“Aww thank you! It was so fun, and she’s so pretty.” Pearl tossed her head in a nod as if she understood my praise.  


“She likes you. I’m really glad you could come out for a visit now that the world has calmed down,” he smiled.  


“Yeah me too. Thank you so much for inviting me and graciously letting Sasuke come too,” I added. I wondered what he thought of Sasuke now that he had been around him some, but I was too scared to ask.  


“I’m happy it worked out. He wanted to surprise you last night, and I think he achieved that.” His tone favorable.  


“Wait…” I connected the pieces. “You two planned that? In the garden?” My heart fluttered from feeling so special.  


“Yes. Sasuke sent me a letter with the idea, and I coordinated it with him. Why are you so shocked, Naruto?” his dry laugh made the situation more heartwarming.  


“I am just flattered,” I smiled. I gave Pearl a kiss on the nose, then we exited the horse stall and walked back to the main house. “What do you think about him?” I asked quietly. He stared straight ahead for a few minutes matching my stride.  


“I think he’s a good match for you,” he said simply. His concise phrasing both satisfied me and left me wanting more reassurance.  


“He’s changed a lot and most people wouldn’t understand it… But I have this implicit bond with him…” His affirmation provided no reason for me to defend my relationship with him, but I somehow felt the need to.  


“I know you do, and I know how much he cares about you. He told me,” he interrupted me. “You don’t have to justify your decision to be with someone you love. Just don’t lose sight of your own destiny and future.” His words struck a chord with me that I was not expecting, and he read the expression on my face like a book and continued, “You have talked about your future with him, haven’t you? Does he support you becoming the Hokage?” he inquired with a cautious eye on me.  


“He mentions it occasionally in conversation sometimes, and he encouraged me to go to the Summit. We were together traveling at the time of the request for my attendance….” I paused and watched the sand blow underneath me. “But we have not explicitly discussed our future plans to live together in Konoha or anything like that…” He halted next to me.  


“And that bothers you doesn’t it?” he put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded.  


“Yes, because I trust him when he says he won’t leave me again, but I can’t help having doubts when we avoid the one subject that always causes them.” I sighed turning my gaze up to the clear sky to force my tears back into my eyes.  


“You will know when the time is right to talk about it with him. Your relationship is still new, and you have plenty of time to figure out where your future with him will go. I just wanted to make sure that, as your friend, you haven’t lost sight of your aspirations or given up on them.” He pulled me in for a friendly hug.  


“Thank you Gaara. I won’t, and I know he would never ask me to.” I held onto him for a few more minutes before we went inside.

(Sasuke’s POV)

Naruto spent most of the afternoon with Gaara in the barn. After the three of us ate dinner, he was tired and wanted to rest in our room which I had no objection to. His droopy eyelids closed periodically as we rested on the bed. We had an adventurous night before which bled into an eventful day, so I didn’t fault him for his exhaustion. I drew us a bubble bath and laid with him leaning back on my chest. We were silent for a while as I absorbed this intimate alone time together like a sponge.  


“Do you like Gaara?” he mumbled into my soapy chest.  


“I had my doubts, but he’s alright,” I said trying not to sound too indifferent.  


“I was worried you two wouldn’t get along,” he admitted softly.  


“He cares more about you than anything,” the bitterness in my tone not concealed. He splashed as he turned around to face me.  


“You sound jealous teme,” he mocked bouncing on my lap to further annoy me and to arouse me. He laced his fingers around my neck and stared at my face.  


“I am not jealous,” I said curtly turning my head to face the window.  


“You are though,” he pecked my neck. Him repeating himself did no favors for either one of us. “But why? He’s just my friend.”  


“I know that. But it’s not about you,” I seethed.  


“What? You think Gaara likes me? That is ridiculous Sasuke. Do you know how absurd that is?” His skin flushed the scarlet red he gets when he is angry.  


“I saw you hugging him earlier, and I know he initiated it and made certain that it lasted long enough,” I gritted through my teeth. He pressed more of his weight down on me bracing my back against the wall of the bathtub.  


"Yeah a friendly hug. He was telling me that he thought you seemed good for me.” Tears started to fall from his eyes that looked silver from his mood change. He was hurt because of my incorrect assumption. He always wanted me to hold him when he cried, but he stood up and left me in the bathtub alone. Fuck. He slammed the bathroom door behind him. I toweled myself dry as quickly as I could. He was laying in the bed with the lights off when I entered the bedroom. When I tried to pull him close to me, he swatted me away. We slept separated but in the same bed. I shifted back and forth closing my eyes for hours at a time while he never moved.

I woke up to the sound of vile noises nearby that sounded like gagging. I noticed Naruto not lying beside me, so I walked in the direction of the sound. In the bathroom, Naruto was slumped over the toilet with his chin resting on the seat. He didn’t have time to look up at me because he hurled into the bowl again. I crunched down beside him feeling guilty for not apologizing last night.  


“Hey…” I said cautiously and put my hand on his back. He was either okay with it or too weak to shake me off. “Are you alright?” A stupid question. He was puking his guts out so of course he was not alright.  


“Yeah. Just feeling a little sick,” he gurgled. I took a washcloth and dabbed his mouth off.  


“I’m really sorry about last night… I shouldn’t have speculated anything…” I sat beside him and thumbed over his whiskers.  


“It’s okay. I overreacted too.” He nestled his head in my lap, and I tousled with his hair.  


“Do you want me to carry you back to bed?” I asked as his eyes closed.  


“I don’t think I’m done, so not yet.” He strained.  


“How long have you been in here?” I didn’t even try to mask my concern.  


“I’m not really sure. Not long I guess before you came in, I think.”  


“Was it something you ate last night?” I tried to reason out loud.  


“I don’t know honestly. I’ll be alright though teme,” he smiled softly. I leaned down to kiss his forehead. The peaceful moment shattered by his body rejecting whatever poisoned him. Once his stomach emptied again, he tried to stand, but I wouldn’t let him. I scooped him up and laid him back to bed.  


“I’m going to go find some ginger tea for you.” He groaned in response. I threw on some clothes and darted to the kitchen farther away on the other side of the house. Gaara was drinking coffee reading a newspaper when he noticed my rushed pace.  


“Good morning,” he said cordially.  


“Do you have any ginger tea? Or peppermint? Naruto is sick,” I skipped through the pleasantries.  


“Sure. I’ll find some. Sit down. Do you need anything?” He asked me as he opened up a few drawers. I wondered where the servants were, but perhaps, they had a day off.  


“No. I’m alright.” I took deep breaths.  


“I hope he’s okay and it was nothing he ate,” he sounded concerned as he boiled water on the stove.  


“It just happened suddenly. I woke up this morning and found him sick.”  


“We’ll just let him rest today,” he said. He dunked the tea bag in and handed me the cup.  


“Thank you,” I nodded graciously and walked back careful not to spill it. I was relieved to see Naruto still lying in bed instead of the bathroom when I entered.  


“Drink this,” I sat beside him and rubbed his back. He sighed. “I know. I know. You don’t like tea that much, but this will settle your stomach.” He sat up and grasped the handle.  


“I already feel better. I’m okay.” He took a few sips. “Can we lay by the pool today?”  


“Naruto, I just witnessed you throw up for thirty minutes. You need to rest for a little while.” I palmed his forehead. No fever, which was strange. Maybe it was just something he ate.  


“Ugh. I told you I’m fine,” he argued dramatically tossing his head back on the pillow. My intuition told me to believe otherwise.

The next morning brought more of the same. Naruto lied frailly on the floor after retching until he just dry heaved. Déjà vu struck when I meandered to the kitchen and explained to Gaara that Naruto was sick again. He brewed another pot of tea and gave me a cup to take to him. When I entered the bedroom, I experienced an epiphany smashing the tea cup on the bathroom floor in front of me, accidentally almost cutting Naruto when the shards scattered everywhere. He couldn’t lift his head to look at me, but he tilted his gaze up.  


“You don’t look so good,” he teased. “Maybe you need to share this toilet with me. You are green, Sas.” His fatigue voice still showcased a sense of humor. But I was not laughing. I couldn’t even react to pick up the broken cup pieces on the floor. I remembered when the two of us visited Taka, Suigetsu commented about Karin experiencing morning sickness from her pregnancy. This is the second day in a row that Naruto has been sick right when he woke up and two days after I let him convince me not to use the condom.  


“We need to leave here,” I choked down my own vomit.  


“What are you talking about? We are going swimming today,” he replied sitting up and looking at me. I stood frozen in amidst all the chaos around me.  


“Naruto. You. Are. Sick. We need to get you help,” I wanted to cry. I probably would if I couldn’t stop hyperventilating.  


“Sas, hey. I’m okay.” He tugged on my pant leg. “I’m probably just sensitive to the food here or something.” He smiled puffing out his cheeks.  


“No.” Tears fell from my cheeks. “You are not okay. I want you to get examined by Karin. No arguments. We are leaving today.” My tone harsh and direct.  


“Okay… Sas, you are scaring me. Why are you crying?” He positioned himself to stand.  


“Don’t get up. I have to clean this broken glass and I have to…” I sank to my knees and couldn’t stop crying.  


“Sas,” he shuffled over to me and enveloped me in his arms. “I’m okay. I promise,” he licked my tears like the mutt that he is. I shook my head.  


“Naruto, please… We will come back here. I’ll make it up to you and to Gaara. I just need to know you are okay,” my voice broke through my sobs.  


“Okay. What do you need me to do?” he kissed my cheek.  


“Just go lie down. I will take care of packing everything up. And I will explain everything to Gaara, and then you can say goodbye to him before we leave.”  


“Sasuke… I’m okay. Let me help.”  


“No,” I said firmly. Please rest,” I covered my mouth with my hand as if that was an efficient way to prevent crying. He kissed my forehead, copying my favorite gesture that I do to him, then did as I requested. I decided that my first order of business was to find Gaara and inform him on my decision. Well, the parts that he needed to know. I jogged around the place and found him trimming hedges in his garden.  


“Hey Sasuke. You look pale,” he said not as an insult but out of concern.  


“With Naruto still sick, I’m just not convinced he is okay. We need to leave. I need to take him to a doctor,” I said in one breath.  


“I will find a doctor here in Suna we can take him to,” his approach rational, but not acceptable. Either the doctors here would incorrectly diagnose Naruto, or worse they figured it out.  


“No,” I said emphatically. “I mean. He needs to see my friend. She’s the only person I trust.” He nodded putting up no further counter argument. “But Naruto wants to say goodbye to you.”  


“Alright. When are you leaving? Do you need anything?”  


“If you have some food pills, that would be great. It will take us all day to get there, and I don’t want to stop,” I said.  


“How do you plan on transporting him?” He asked.  


“My hawk, Garuda, will fly us.” He gave me a curious expression. “Thank you for the hospitality you have shown us, and I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer. I’m just….”  


“Worried about the person you love,” he smiled finishing my sentence.  


“Yes.” That we could agree on. “Seriously, thank you Gaara. You are a good friend to him.”  


“Thank you. I will gather a few things then I will knock on the door.” He said.  


“I appreciate it. Oh, and I broke that cup. I’m sorry about that,” I called as I sprinted down the hallway back to the bedroom. Of course, Naruto didn’t listen to me and was crouched on the bathroom tile picking up the broken glass with his fingers. At least he was dressed in regular clothes somewhat ready to go.  


“I told you I would do all of that. You should be in bed,” I scolded.  


“I feel fine now teme. Geez. Will you stop getting so worked up? I’m complying with you on leaving when I don’t even see what the big deal is.” He took a towel and wiped the spilled tea on the floor with vigor. I seized his wrist with more force that I meant to. “Let go of me or you will break the bracelet you made me.” He sounded more upset than angry. I let go and ran a hand through my unwashed hair. “Relax. I am okay. Breathe.” He forced my tense shoulders down, and I released an audible exhale. “That’s better.” He gave me a quick hug. “What did Gaara say?”  


“He is probably going to knock on the door any minute with some supplies for us.” For just taking deep breaths, I sounded like I did when I fought a tough opponent on the battlefield. “I’ll finish packing so you can say goodbye when he comes in.” Naruto watched me shuffle around in my manic state stuffing belongings in heaps in our duffle bags. He opened the door when Gaara knocked.

(Naruto’s POV)

“Hey Gaara! Oh, wow thank you for the food pills! I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer.” I glanced over my shoulder at Sasuke who scurried around looking for more items to pack. I dropped my voice, “I don’t know what has gotten into him, but he’s really worried about me for some reason. He thinks I’m dying or something. I don’t know where Kurama is, but I’m sure he wouldn’t let that happen to me.” I shrugged trying not to read to deeply into Sasuke’s panic to keep me from spiraling as well.  


“He just cares about you. It can’t hurt to get checked out.” He smiled at me.  


“I promise I will write to you this time, and I will come back and visit dattebayo.” I hugged him. He hugged me back. Sasuke watched us with no malice in his two-toned eyes. He just looked impatient in general. He came up and snaked his arm around my waist jerking my body against his.  


“We are ready to go,” he whispered.  


“Thank you again for everything, Gaara. Give Pearl extra treats from me,” I said, and he laughed.  


“Yes, thank you for being a kind host.” I was shocked to see Sasuke extend his hand. Gaara shook it with no hesitation.  


“Give me an update.” Sasuke nodded, and Gaara waved us goodbye.  
Sasuke kept his grip on me and carried both bags out of the house. When we were outside, he performed the summoning jutsu and his majestic hawk, Garuda appeared.  


“Back to the Southeast Hideout,” he instructed as he carried me onto his back. The bird took off immediately soaring through the sky. Sasuke set up a blanket for me to sleep on and only woke me up to make me eat food pills. The tone of the trip changed to serious though I didn’t understand why, and I didn’t want to find out. I hoped it would have taken us longer to get there to avoid whatever danger Sasuke thought we were facing. He nudged me awake but ended up carrying me off of Garuda’s back anyway.  


“I can walk, Sas. This is a lot for you to carry.”  


“You aren’t that heavy dobe,” he laughed.  


“We are like almost the same size teme!” I retorted playfully.  


“Almost is key.” He peered down at me with his spikey raven hair and his exposed onyx eye. Whatever he was so afraid of, we would conquer it together.

(Sasuke’s POV)

Once we crossed the threshold onto the main compound, I put Naruto down. His legs were stiff from the trip down, so held onto my arm for support. I buzzed the front door impatiently wondering who would show up. When it creaked open, I saw Suigetsu with sopping wet hair and wearing nothing but swim trunks in front of us.  


“Sasuke? Naruto?” he threw us a puzzled greeting.  


“Hey Suigetsu! I would hug you, but you are all wet…” Naruto crinkled his nose.  


“Yeah. I built a lap pool, so I was just trying it out. Come in. Why are you back here so soon? I mean not that I am not excited to see you Sasuke. I’m just even more stoked you brought Naruto this time. Maybe you will be a little nicer…” If looks could kill, Suigetsu just died in a Tsukuyomi one hundred times.  


“You were here without me? Is this where you while I was at the Summit?” Naruto expressed genuine curiosity. I tucked him under my cloak and gave Suigetsu a death stare not to say anything else.  


“Yeah, just didn’t want to be alone,” I said. He snuggled up to me which I appreciated.  


“Are you guys staying for a while?” He asked cautiously because he didn’t want to know what I would do to him if he picked the wrong question.  


“Maybe. If that’s alright. Is Karin around by any chance?” I asked daring him to say one snarky comment.  


“Yeah. We are about to have dinner soon. Eat with us. Do you need help finding your room?”  


“We’ll manage. Thanks,” I walked in step with Naruto to the bedroom we stayed in the last time. I set our bags down and felt my nerves rise all over again. I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face and braced myself on the bathroom counter. Naruto scared me when he invaded my private moment to collect my thoughts.  


“I can’t wait to see Karin. Was her belly so cute when you saw her? Do you think she will let me touch it?” His lively spirit, for once, wasn’t calming me down especially with the subject he was chattering about. What if he was destined for the same fate all because of a mistake I made two days ago after I promised I take responsibility.  


“I don’t know. I need a second,” I stayed hovered over the sink.  


“You seem sicker now than me teme. Are you sure we didn’t come here for you?” He teased and put his hand on my forehead. Then, gripped me from behind as if he was unlodging a piece of food stuck in my windpipe.  


“Positive,” I swallowed.  


“Come on. Let’s go to dinner. I’m starving. All we ate today was food pills.” He let go of me dragged me down to the dining hall. For once, we were not last to arrive. Jugo was putting the finishing touches on the filets and didn’t notice us sit down at the dinner table. Suigetsu kicked his feet up on the chair next to him not bothering to change into more clothes still just in his swim trunks. When Karin came in, my posture went rigid.  


“What are you guys doing here?” she sounded annoyed, but I knew she wasn’t. She flashed me a slight tilt of her head towards Naruto. I nodded. I knew she would speak to me after dinner. I just had to get Naruto occupied. Hopefully Jugo could help with that.  


“Karin! How is the baby? You look so beautiful!” he gushed, and my blood stopped flowing to my extremities.  


“Thanks,” she barely accepted the compliment and took a seat next to Suigetsu.  


“Hey, is that Naruto and Sasuke?” Jugo walked over and plopped huge steaks on everyone’s plate. He looked funny wearing a cooking apron, but I wouldn’t dare tease him with a steak knife in his hand. “How are you guys? I’m glad I always make extras.”  


“Hi Jugo!” Naruto said enthused.  


“Hey buddy. I heard you two have been having quite the adventure.”  


“Yeah, it’s been great. Sasuke has been great,” he leaned on me. I blushed even though I knew he would regret that statement when Karin exposed the truth.  


“How was the Summit?” Suigetsu asked Naruto after the conversation lulled because everyone was eating, except for me. I was trying to communicate to anyone through body language to entertain Naruto after dinner, which shouldn’t be difficult because they all wanted to talk to him.  


“It was good but kind of boring. I only attended one meeting,” he shrugged. I squeeze his hand underneath the table.  


“Karin, what are you having? Do you have a name picked out?” Naruto’s investment in this topic made me push my plate away. If I ate another bite, I would see it again only in a less appetizing form.  


“I’m having a girl. Her name is Kiyo.” She smiled. The decision on the name was news to me.  


“Aww that’s so pretty!” Naruto praised. “Are you going to have her here?”  


“Yes actually. Sakura is going to come down and help me with the delivery,” she said.  


“That is an amazing idea!! Sakura-chan is the best doctor!” Naruto’s energy knew no limits. I gestured to Jugo, and he understood.  


“Hey Naruto, want to help with Garuda?” A suggestion involving animals, but with Naruto’s new love of equines, it might be enough to persuade him to revere the avian species as well.  


“Yes! Sasuke, do you mind? I know he’s yours…”  


“Go ahead. You don’t have to ask me,” I said gently. He pecked me on the lips then left the table with Jugo. When he was no longer in earshot, Karin looked at me.  


“Okay shoot. What is going on. Why are you guys here? You need to start warning us ahead of time. This idiot could have easily told your secret.” She pointed at Suigetsu.  


“I think he’s pregnant, Karin,” saying the words out loud made me nauseous with saliva pooling in my mouth.  


“Sasuke, I think you are being paranoid,” she sighed.  


“He’s been sick. Throwing up in the morning. He’s fine by lunchtime.”  


“For how long?” I could tell I intrigued her by the tone of her voice.  


“The past two days. And… we didn’t use protection two days ago either so….” She started cackling and I straightened up offended by her lack of bedside manner.  


“Sasuke, it takes longer than two days after unprotected sex to experience pregnancy symptoms,” she jested. I hung my head feeling stupid and irritated. “What is important here is _why_ are you still having unprotected sex with him? We talked about this!” I was waiting for Suigetsu to cut in with a sarcastic remark, but he leaned back on the legs of the chair with a smug grin on his face. I hoped he fell backwards.  


“Because… he gave me a look… and…”  


“He gave you a LOOK? Sasuke, I didn’t think this blonde kid owned you like that,” she howled laughing, and Suigetsu broke his composure too.  


“Would you let me finish?” I hissed. “No, he gave me a look and I tried explaining it but without actually telling him what is going on…”  


“Ugh. You brought him here because you thought he was pregnant after two days of unprotected sex and you want me to tell him the truth about his body so you can have protected sex wtih him.” She rolled her eyes. “You are a mess.”  


“Please Karin,” I resorted to begging.  


“Fine. I’m sure he’s not pregnant, so quit worrying about that. But don’t think I’m telling him anything. I will explain the science, but he’s your boyfriend. You will tell him. Got it?” I nodded because I had no other choice.

I took a shower to wash my hair while Naruto was with Jugo to avoid the temptation to have sex with him. Of course, when he burst through the door, he was disappointed to see me in sleeping attire.  


“You took a shower without me?” He pursed his lips into his familiar and so damn adorable pout. Karin had a point. He owned me when he made that face.  


“I’m sorry,” I kissed his forehead. “I didn’t know how late you would be out, and I’m tired.”  


“Garuda is the smartest bird ever Sasuke. He’s so sweet,” He praised.  


“I’m glad he likes you.” I crawled underneath the covers laying on my back. He stripped down and joined me wrapping his body around me. He fell asleep so fast, but it put me at ease allowing me to drift off in the first good night sleep I had since before he left.

The morning was the opposite. I freaked out when I heard Naruto throwing up in the toilet again. My senses went into overdrive. I hurried in there and doubted what Karin told me about not worrying. She needed to look at him, and fast.  


“Are you okay?” I pushed his bangs to the side.  


“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said in between retches.  


“I’m going to get Karin. She’s going to take a look at you.”  


“Not yet… Please don’t leave me,” he whined curling up in a ball on the floor. I slumped down with my back against the wall of the bathtub pulling him onto my lap.  


“I’m worried about you,” I whispered as I scratched his head.  


“I know. Maybe I should be too. I’m probably allergic to something. She can test for that right?” he looked up at me with his blue eyes that looked darker because he was nervous.  


“I think so.” I kissed his forehead hoping he was right.  
When his stomach settled. I supported him to the kitchen. Karin was outside on the patio doing some sort of stretching routine. I had no qualms interrupting her.  


“Hey Karin. Naruto was sick again this morning. Can you take a look at him?” I bit out the question.  
She tightened her lips at me and brushed passed my shoulder whispering in my ear, “I thought I told you that it wasn’t possible.”  


“I know you think I’m dumb but for my own peace of mind,” I announced out loud. Naruto gave me a quizzical look.  


“Fine, follow me down to the medical wing,” she rolled her eyes. I held Naruto’s hand down the hallway to the room we were in before. For someone that had not been sick since they woke up, my hands were the ones sweating profusely. Naruto gave me a gentle squeeze and leaned on my shoulder appearing unbothered after his nerves earlier.  


“I need him to pee in this cup. If nothing happens, we will go from there,” she looked only at me when she spoke. I nodded at her with gratitude even if she was overreacting.  


“Uh, like in front of you guys?” Naruto looked confused. I’m just glad he had enough common sense not to pull his dick out.  


“I’ll leave the room. Sasuke can stay in here if he wants,” she scoffed and closed the door. I seriously thought I might throw up. I made note of the trash can in the corner just in case.  


“You look terrified teme. It’s just pee,” he held up the cup though like it was a rare specimen.  


“I’m just worried about you, that’s all.” I sighed.  


“I’m okay now. So, my stomach has been a little sensitive? Who cares?” He kissed me on the cheek right when Karin stepped in. She snatched it from his hands and left. Waiting for her to come back in was the longest, most awful thing I had ever done in my life. I paced around the room near the trash can while Naruto sat dangling his feet on the examining table. My hands started shaking uncontrollably. I was sweating so badly that I took a paper towel and dabbed off the excess wetness from my face. Naruto watched me intently, before he got a chance to comment, Karin opened the door. Her expression completely unreadable. I forgot how to breathe. How to speak. How to stand. I used the table for support on the latter.  


“Sasuke, I need to talk to you,” she said matter of fact.  


“I’ll be right back,” said looking at Naruto’s downtrodden expression as I willingly walked outside the room leaving him in there to wonder. Karin took me to the sample lab next door.  


“Congratulations!” She whispered excitedly. “He is pregnant. You were right!” she cheered keeping her voice down.  


“He’s… what... did you say?” I searched for anything to hold onto.  


“Don’t faint on me Sasuke. And don’t gloat either, because you weren’t right about everything,” she snapped. “He is pregnant, but it’s been longer than three days. He’s actually five weeks along.”  


“He’s been…” I motioned for her to give me a trash can. She read my mind and held one next to me as I discarded the contents from my stomach. “He’s been growing our baby for five weeks?” I wiped off my mouth and hurled again.  


“That is how it works, Sasuke. You are going to be a dad!” She hugged me. “Now we have to go in there and break the news to him. Buck up,” she slapped me on the cheek. What would he think? What did I think? I clung to the wall as we walked back in the room. I got my boyfriend pregnant, and I had to tell him.  


“Karin, I can’t do it. I can’t tell him.” I sunk to the floor. “He’s going to hate me. He’s going to break up with me. I ruined his life. I can’t do that to him. I can’t tell him.” I repeated over and over until I thought those were the only words I could say.  


“Sasuke, he _loves_ you. He’s not going to be mad at you! Just shocked.” She kicked me. Not hard, but enough to annoy me into standing up.  


“Okay.” I took a breath and she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger and that Naruto doesn't know yet!!!! I needed to break it up so I could flow when I write again otherwise this chapter would have been twice as long and it already was 2x longer than my last two chapters. I spent all day writing this lol and only read through it a couple times
> 
> I hope this chapter was everything you wanted from our boys AND MORE. Spill all the tea to me on what you thought about Sasuke throughout the whole chapter (and our sunshine boy Naruto too).
> 
> I know morning sickness takes MANY forms and changes throughout pregnancy (even tho I'm childless lol) so expect Nards to do the same. i wrote it this way so he would be more clueless thinking he's okay if he is okay after like half the day lol 
> 
> **Disclaimer** I don't think Sasuke is the crazy possessive jealous type but he loves so hard that I DO see him getting jealous. And he was jealous over Gaara maybe liking Naruto which I think is believable.
> 
> I wrote it on purpose that Sasuke would intentionally not use a condom, Naruto would be experiencing symptoms in front of him for the first time, and Sasuke would have no idea how the pregnancy timeline works so he thinks his faux paux without the condom is what did it when it already happened a longggg time ago hahaha So I hope you thought that was funny. And now that the cat will be out of the bag they can have sex again without it hanging over Sasuke's head that Naruto could get pregnant. I planned it that way on purpose. That's why I knew they wouldn't spend too much time with Gaara but I'm sorry!! I was grasping for straws with the horse idea anyway lol 
> 
> Next chapter I'm still thinking about! I don't really know where to have them go after the big reveal. They will go back to Konoha but maybe they stay at Taka for a little bit? Or go somewhere else? I'm still thinking about it. Kurama will come back next chapter too fyi :)


	19. I Did This to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First little bit is in Sasuke's POV. Then most is in Naruto's POV with Sasuke's POV at the end again. I didn't switch it up a lot because I thought Naruto had more to say and do. POV will just depend on what my characters are doing and who they are around. lol.
> 
> Naruto talks to a lot of people.
> 
> -Kurama  
> -His Mom  
> -Sasuke (and does things other than talking *wink wink*)  
> -Team Taka
> 
> They have their first ultrasound. I know, it's adorable  
> It's a feel good fluffy chapter with some smut thrown in for balance
> 
> NSFW BoyxBoy Anal Sex and a Lil Oral too  
> Morning Sickness described again lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out today I have been exposed to covid so expect more rapid pace chapters as I self quarantine for others safety.
> 
> Tell me anything and thank you for still reading and commenting!!! Even if there are three people reading this at this point, I'm still excited.
> 
> Don't be shy! I listen to suggestions and criticism that is not hateful! Chances are it's probably something that bugs me too.
> 
> Yesterday marked one month since I've started this fic and it's at 111,111 words. and _almost_ 100 kudos. WILD.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

(Sasuke’s POV)

I glanced behind me to make sure that she planned on following me in the room because I needed her support if I was going to make it through this. She pushed me forward hard enough for me to stumble forward. I brushed off my shirt and straightened upright. I coughed avoiding this moment for as long as I could. Naruto sat on the examining table swinging his legs back and forth with a clueless, amicable expression on his face until he made eye contact with me and felt the mood shift. He knew we discussed something serious. Tears welled up in my eyes. I turned around wanting to leave but Karin pointed at me to face him.  


“Sas… What’s wrong? Am I okay? You are scaring me…” He mimicked my worried face minus the tears, yet.  


“I’m really sorry…” I stifled out. “I’m so sorry.” I repeated over into my hands. I felt his arms wrap around me. He shouldn’t be soothing me. It should be the other way around, but in my defense, I didn’t cry a lot and not like this. I blubbered incoherently into my hands as he kissed the side of my head. He brought me over to a bench in the corner of the room so I could sit down next to him.  


“Shh. Sas, tell me what’s wrong. Karin what is it?” He asked petting my head. I couldn’t see her, but she must have shaken her head no because he waited on me to explain. I gained some composure to lift my head, but my breaths came in ragged inhales and choppy exhales. He looked so frightened, I couldn’t handle it.  


“It’s going to sound strange and impossible,” my chest heaved with between every word.  


“Okay…” He twirled the strands of hair that framed my face around his finger.  


“There is a reason you’ve been so sick…” I stammered prolonging the time our relationship lived in ignorance.  
Karin stomped her feet getting impatient from my stalling, “Spit it out, Sasuke. He needs to know,” she snapped. Naruto put his hand up to her, and she crossed her arms and huffed looking away from us.  


“Just tell me, Sasuke,” he coaxed holding my hands.  


“You’re… Ppp… Pre… Pregnant.” The room went black.

(Naruto’s POV)

His body went lax into mine and I panicked more so from his lack of consciousness than his actual words, because those did not register. I looked up at Karin, who, in her condition couldn’t move him on her own. She exited the room presumably to go get help leaving me alone and confused. I held him as best as I could to keep him from slipping off the bench wondering what made his now peaceful face so terrified moments before. Fortunately, Jugo arrived quickly and threw Sasuke over his shoulder. Karin walked by my side as we gathered in our bedroom. Jugo laid Sasuke on the bed and put a damp towel over his forehead and brought him a glass of water. Karin rubbed my shoulder, which was more affection than I had ever seen from her including the interactions with Suigetsu. I half expected him to join the commotion, but I was relieved when he didn’t. Even Jugo gave a courteous nod and left after setting Sasuke up.  


“Thanks Jugo,” Karin called out to him. Karin motioned for me to sit next to her.  


“Is he going to be okay?” I turned over my shoulder and looked at him with his eyes closed.  


“Naruto…” she began cautiously. “He’s just passed out. He’ll wake up soon.” She groaned. “Did you hear what he told you though?”  


“To be honest, everything happened so fast… I don’t really remember. One minute he was speaking, the next he was lifeless in my lap,” I shuddered.  


“Figures he had to be dramatic,” she rolled her eyes. “I suppose I can tell you. I don’t know if he will be destined for the same fate when he wakes up again if he tries to.”  


“Am I okay? He seemed so upset.” I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.  


“You are more than okay,” she softened her expression again giving me a side hug. Her moods always confused me from one moment to the next, and her words did too.  


“Can I touch your belly?” I asked her as we waited out the time for him to wake up in silence.  


“Yes, of course.” I took my palm and pressed it lightly on top.  


“She’s actually over here if you want to feel her,” she moved my hand down and to the right. I felt something push back on my hand and I snatched my hand away.  


“What was that?!” I bounced back accidentally rattling the bed.  


“She moves around in there, silly,” Karin chuckled. “Yours will too.”  


“What do you mean?” I asked perplexed by her odd phrasing. She blushed. I felt the bed shift and she got up and tended to Sasuke.  


“Hey, you okay?” She asked in her usual brash tone as she peered over him. I crawled over to his side and snuggled up next to him.  


“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said out of it. He sat up slowly and let me grasp hold of his arm. “How are you?” he touched my cheek examining my face peculiarly.  


“He doesn’t remember, Sasuke. He was more worried about you,” Karin informed. I watch his features become milky again while his dark eyes started to lose their light. “I think you should just tell him. He clearly isn’t going anywhere. He can handle it.” she said exasperated with him. But why?  


“Please just tell me, Sasuke… Without passing out this time.” I smiled kneeling next to him and holding his hand.  


“You’re…” he bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Pregnant,” he sighed.  


“What?” I choked on my suddenly dry throat. I shook his shoulder to get him to face me. “What do you mean? I am a guy… I can’t get pregnant…” I hyperventilated, but he slumped down into the bed offering no explanation. His hand went limp in mine.  


“I’m really sorry,” he whispered as a few tears drizzled down his cheeks.  


“But… How? I…” The room spun around blurring their faces with the colors of the walls.  


“I can offer some insight,” Karin chimed in. “He is telling the truth, Naruto. You are pregnant. The urine sample confirmed it. You are five weeks along,” she clarified in her doctor tone.  


“That’s what you took Sasuke out of the room for…” I put the pieces together.  


“Yes. Listen to me. As much as Sasuke wants to mope and blame himself, he didn’t know before I pulled him aside.” She glared at me as if I was upset with him. I was just confused. None of it made any sense. I gave her a blank stare back and she continued, “I have been researching and piecing together the lineage of the Uzumaki clan.” I forgot that she also was a part of the same clan as my mother and me. “When I stumbled upon some results that pertained to this mess over here, I sent a message for him to come visit. This was at the same time that you were in Konoha for the Summit.” She paused to make sure I followed her so far.  


“So… you were here during that time?” I looked at Sasuke and he gave me a faint nod. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I said hurt because we agreed not to keep secrets, and clearly, he did.  


“Naruto, listen,” Karin snapped her fingers to bring me back to focus on her. “What I discovered was that your mother altered your DNA and chromosomes when you were in her womb to contain more Uzumaki genetics. Doing so gave you internal female reproductive organs which is how you are able to get pregnant. Sasuke didn’t know until I told him two weeks ago.” I sat dumbfounded on the bed. Is that why he was acting so weird? And why he wanted to use that weird latex thing? Why didn’t he just tell me?  


_“She’s correct Naruto. Kushina did that to protect you since she and I were enemies.” I heard a voice reach out to me that I hadn’t heard in a long time._  


_“What the hell Kurama? Did you know about this?” I fumed. Could I trust anyone?_  


_“I was aware of what she did, but I never thought anything would become of it. I didn’t expect you to take such a liking to the Uchiha brat.” He growled in his beast voice._  


_“You could have warned me about it before I… did stuff with Sasuke! Where the hell were you?” I demanded._  


_“I chose not to be around while you were growing closer with the Uchiha. I still don’t trust him… And I knew I wouldn’t be needed for battle, so I spent time with the other tailed beasts planning for the Summit and for their futures as free beings.”_  


_“His name is Sasuke, Kurama,” I chastised. “And you didn’t even speak at the Summit. You could have told me then!”_  


_“I told you I was coordinating plans. You are not my only priority.” He scoffed._  


_“So, is it true then? I’m pregnant?”_  


_“Yes, you are. There is a child growing in your womb has got Uchiha blood running through it.” He muttered. “There is someone else who knows more about this than I do…”_

Trapped in my consciousness, Kurama showed me the familiar place where shooting stars danced around me and stars twinkled, a magical happy place where I met…  


_“Mom?” I stared at my beautiful mother with her flowing auburn hair and paler blue eyes than mine._  


_“Naruto, it’s so good to see you again sweetie.” She wrapped her arms around me as tears immediately fell down my cheeks._  


_“Mom, why are you here? I’m so glad to see you. I…”_  


_“If you are seeing me after you have made peace with the kyuubi, that can only me one thing… Congratulations are in order! My baby is having a baby.” She squeezed me tighter and kissed my cheek._  


_“You know?” I pulled away from her wiping my tears with my jacket sleeve._  


_“Yes honey. I stored a tiny bit more of my chakra just in case this day arrived. It’s Sasuke’s isn’t it?” she smiled. My mom was so smart._  


_“Yeah! How did you know mom?”_  


_She giggled her infectious laugh. “You reached out to him from my womb when he was a baby and he touched my belly right where your hand was. I had a feeling you two were destined to be together.” She smiled and I started weeping again clinging onto her._  


_“Why didn’t he tell me when he found out? Did anyone else know about…” I stumbled for the right words since I didn’t even know the terms yet. “my body?”_  


_“Oh, honey. Sasuke was just shocked, I think. He was scared to tell you about your body. Go easy on him. But no one else has ever known, not even Minato. I didn’t want you to grow up thinking you were more different when you already had the kyuubi inside you. But I’m so glad you found the love of your life. I wanted to tell you that you don’t have to worry. I did what I had to do to protect you in the event that I passed away during childbirth and you needed the kyuubi to survive because the kyuubi and I were enemies as Kurama told you. Therefore, you needed more of my DNA and chakra reserves to do so. Your children will not suffer the same fate because of your friendship with Kurama. Your babies will be half yours and half Sasuke’s simple as that.”_  


_“Okay. I understand. I love you mom, but I don’t know anything about having a baby,” I admitted sounding nervous for the first time since I found out._  


_“Just take your vitamins, eat a balanced diet, and get through the first trimester where you are sick a lot. It will pass. Lean on your partner. Sasuke is there for you. I have to go soon, but I love you and all the beautiful grandchildren I know you will have.” She kissed me on the cheek as her presence faded into a memory leaving me stranded in the present._

I gasped for air as I came back to the present. Sasuke still sat next to me on the bed and had his arm snaked around my waist. He regarded me with careful dark eyes. Just the two of us in the room. I still felt emotional from seeing my mom, so I shed a waterfall of tears onto my lap.  


“Naruto, I’m really sorry…” he squeezed me again.  


“I talked to my mom,” I blurted out ignoring his unnecessary apology.  


“What? I thought it might have been Kurama…” He faltered flicking my tears away with his fingers.  


“Well, I talked to his grumpy ass too,” I muttered.  


“I heard that,” he called out to me. I ignored him.  


“Sasuke,” I gripped his wrist as he reached up to touch my crying face again. “I am not mad at you at all. I am so thrilled to have a baby with you. I know we didn’t plan this, but I don’t care. I am honored to carry your child. Thank you for giving me a child.” I stared at him with all the admiration that I could show him in my words and through my blue eyes. I allowed my happy tears to flow naturally. He didn’t reply out loud, but he pulled me onto his lap anchoring my hips down onto him with his hands. His erection already pushing strongly against me. I pressed my lips to his first in a gentle reunion. He earnestly parted his lips permitting my tongue to glide across his lower lips before wrestling with his. I kept kissing him receiving all his warmth and affection as I rocked my hips side to side. He moaned and caressed the back of my head and matted my hair with his strong hands. I arched my back creating more friction on his groin with my own stiff cock, but I knew his was suffering even more with his entire length outlined through his pants. He grabbed my ass cheeks and flipped me over not even caring that I was facing the opposite side of the headboard. The situation intensified as he stripped us both of our clothes. He hovered over me with our cocks grazing each other. His alabaster skin ethereal under the artificial light. He closed the gap between the rest of our bodies and latched onto my lips again, intensifying the kiss from before. He immersed his tongue with mine in a heated tug of war until he pulled away to lick and nip the sensitive flesh along my neck. I moaned loudly spreading my legs for him and hooking them around his lower back. He tweaked and flicked my sensitive nipples with his tongue, and I whimpered from his touch. When he kissed all the way down to my abdomen, he spent extra time being thorough and gentle. He paused to smile at me.  


“I love you,” he said with such conviction that I felt my insides swoon.  


“I love you too.” I yanked him down to kiss my lips again. He wanted this too. He was happy too. I loved him so much I couldn’t stand it and wanted to shout it over and over. He rolled his body to grind against my cock that starved for attention. He broke away from my lips and took my shaft in his mouth paying excess attention to the head licking precum off my slit. “Sas’ke…” I moaned his name condensing it to half a syllable. I could see his own cock leaking when he read my mind and leaned over me resting his forearms on either side of my head. He pushed his length inside me, and I yelped gripping his back and staring into his eyes. I enjoyed the sensation of just using him as lubricant. It made the feeling more intense and intimate. He began to kiss me matching the timing of his thrusts as he plunged deeper and deeper each into me. I mewled his name into his mouth feeling so full and satisfied from the thickness of him. I arched my hips up to make sure his cock got as far in as it could go. This moment was about celebrating love for each other and the new life we created. Simple romantic sex, nothing kinky. That we could try later. I let out a series of staggered moans as his body trembled when he gave into his orgasm, which caused me to reach my own. He collapsed beside me and clasped his real hand in mine. Our union with one another had proof in the form of a new life growing inside me. I turned my head to see him sleeping softly. I got out of bed and cleaned myself off putting my clothes on. I chose to let him sleep while I was determined to get something to eat. Since I felt comfortable enough with Taka now, I didn’t mind straying from Sasuke. I walked into the common area where the three of them were talking.  


“Hey Naruto,” Karin spoke cautiously. “You okay?”  


“Yeah, just hungry,” I yawned.  


“We are going to eat dinner soon. It’s in the oven. Come join us.” Jugo smiled at me. I wondered if he knew. How would I tell people? What would they think?  


“What are you guys doing?” I asked trying to sound casual. I sat on a leather chair that was so comfortable I could go to sleep.  


“Arguing about whether Karin’s baby will look like me or her,” Suigetsu laughed. Baby talk. I shifted nervously in the chair suddenly wishing Sasuke were here.  


“You cold? Do you want a blanket?” Jugo asked attuned to my discomfort.  


“Sure…” He tossed me one, and I brought it up to my neck. At least if I could cover up it gave me the illusion that I was hiding.  


“She better have my red hair,” Karin huffed.  


“I’m just saying she better not need glasses. She can’t have those and swim under water effectively,” he taunted. I wondered if Sasuke and I would bicker like them about our baby. I found my hand resting on my flat stomach, and I jerked it away obviously. Thankfully, Karin and Suigetsu were too busy engaged in their petty fight and Jugo volleyed his gaze to whomever was speaking.  


“Who says she is going to swim? There are better hobbies, you know.” She folded her arms and turned her nose up at him.  


“Are they still dating?” I leaned over and asked Jugo.  


“Believe it or not, yes. They do this all the time. I don’t think they want anyone to know how much they actually like each other so they start drama,” he laughed, and I did too.  


“Where is Sasuke?” Suigetsu turned his attention to me. I played with my hands under the blanket to keep my mind off my racing thoughts.  


“He is sleeping. He is tired…” I didn’t know what else I had to say.  


“Before dinner? He’s so weird,” he said. Karin gave me a sympathetic look. She mouthed the words Are you okay? I nodded shyly at her. Jugo got up to tend to whatever smelled delicious in the kitchen while Suigetsu tossed me a stack of strange pictures. “That’s the baby. That’s my girl Kiyo,” he grinned. I looked at the black and white photos unsure what to make of them until I discerned the baby embedded in an oval shape.  


“This is so cool! Can you take some pictures of mine?” I blurted out without thinking then made myself even more guilty by immediately covering my mouth.  


“Um, good luck seeing anything, you have to be pregnant to see a baby in a sonogram,” Suigetsu chuckled. Karin punched him causing water to spill on the floor from his ability.  


“Yes. I will tomorrow morning if you would like,” she smiled. I nodded sheepishly having a suspicion this conversation was not over.  


“Ouch. What was that for? And why would you agree to that, Karin?” He glared at her. She was not going to answer, which was kind of her. But everyone would figure out at some point.  


“Because I’m pregnant,” I announced. It was my first time saying the sentence out loud. It didn’t sound as strange as I thought it would. Everyone, including Jugo who back in the kitchen holding a rotisserie chicken, looked at me.  


“How…” Suigetsu started in, of course.  


“Zip it, Suigetsu. I swear I won’t have sex with you for the rest of this pregnancy or ever again,” she threatened, and her choice of punishment made me chuckle to myself. I wondered if Sasuke would be mad at me for telling them considering we barely talked about it. Instead we just had sex, professed our love again, then he fell asleep.  


“Congratulations,” Jugo came over from the kitchen and wrapped me in a constricting hug. I’m convinced those were the only type he knew how to give. “Are you excited?”  


“Yes,” I said truthfully.  


“Yeah Congratulations buddy,” Suigetsu conceded from his questioning but sounded unsure.  


“Thanks guys.” I stood up eager to eat dinner when Karin intercepted me for a hug on the way to the table.  


“I’m really happy for you, and I’m here any time you need advice or if you need me to bitch out Sasuke,” she whispered sincerely in my ear. She pulled away from me. “Is Sasuke taking it okay? Is he giving you a hard time? Is that why he’s not out here?” she narrowed her eyes.  


“No, no. He really did fall asleep. After we…” I stopped my train of thought realizing she wouldn’t want to hear that we had sex.  


“Say no more. I get it. I’m glad everything worked out.”  


The three of us swapped stories about Sasuke since he wasn’t at the dinner table. They told me a lot about what he was like when he led their team, and it was hard to believe that we were speaking about the same person. It was interesting to hear nonetheless. I helped Suigetsu wash the dishes after dinner. His affinity of water put him on clean up duty most of the time.  


“I wasn’t trying to make fun of you earlier…” He sponged a plate with soapy water.  


“I’m not offended. I know it’s abnormal. Men aren’t supposed to have babies.” He handed me the plate to dry off. “But I’m alright with it. It’s something in my DNA apparently or whatever Karin said.” I shrugged.  


“Well, for what it’s worth coming from me, you’ll be a great dad to your baby.” He smiled.  


“Thank you. You will too.” I smiled back.

I brought a dinner plate back to the bedroom, and I was glad I did because Sasuke was awake reading a book lounging on the bed in just his boxers.  


“Are you hungry?” I offered him the plate.  


“Yeah, thank you.” He sat up and started shoveling food in his mouth.  


“How long did you sleep for?” I asked curiously.  


“I woke up fifteen minutes ago. I figured you would be back soon.” he smiled. “Did you have fun?”  


“Yeah. We had a great time at dinner,” I said awkwardly.  


“They really like you.” He put his arm around my shoulder and drew me close to him.  


“I kinda spilled the beans…” He looked at me curiously. “They all know about the baby…” I winced expecting him to lash out at me.  


“What did they say?” His tone sinister but not directed at me.  


“Everyone was supportive,” I assured him, and he relaxed.  


“I’m going to take this plate to the kitchen. Then do you want to take a bath and go to bed?” He pecked me on the cheek.  


“Yeah, that sounds good Sas.”  


I heard him open the door to the bathroom when he came back and turned on the water to fill the bathtub. I was laying casually on the bed in my boxers reading from ‘Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi’. I hadn’t opened it since we left Yura and Haru at the orphanage. I looked up from the book and smiled when he came into view. His raven hair in its perfectly placed spikes with his bangs pieced over his forehead how I liked them where I could see his violet eye, the contours of his body etched to perfection. I almost drooled at the sight of him.  


“What’s with the goofy look on your face dobe?” he teased scooping me up in his arms.  


“Nothing,” I blushed. He leaned down to kiss me. I shagged down my boxers and he picked me up again and set me in the bath leaning me against him. I hummed from the pleasure of the warm water and the feeling of laying on him.  


“What did your mom say?” he asked. I was surprised that he wanted to talk about it. I didn’t consider my conversation with her to be private, so I didn’t mind sharing with him.  


“She planned it that I would talk to her if I ever… got pregnant. And, she asked if it was you…”  


“Really?” He sat up and pulled me closer to him.  


“Yeah. She told me to go easy on you for not telling me about… everything.”  


“I’m really sorry. I wanted to and I meant to…”  


“I understand. I wasn’t really that upset about it. I’m actually really happy now.” I tossed my head back on his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.  


“Me too,” he agreed.  


“Karin told me that we could get a sonogram picture tomorrow if you are interested…” I hesitated to bring it up, but the words tumbled out faster than I could take them back.  


“Okay, I like that idea.” His body tensed a little around me. He was uncomfortable.  


“We don’t have to Sas… It’s still really early. We might not see much anyway.” I shrugged choosing not to take offense to his body language.  


“I want to.” He exhaled and kissed the top of my head again. “Are you ready to get out?” He asked.  


“Yes. I’m sleepy,” I yawned literally soaking up the last few minutes in the bath before he pulled me to my feet. He steadied me with his hand on my lower back and kissed me softly on the lips which were moist from humidity in the room. He gave me a towel and we dried off and brushed our teeth. I slipped on some boxers and slid under the sheets. He spooned me with his arm draped over me. I fell asleep not knowing if he did too but with everything I loved most around me.

Nausea overwhelmed me before the sun came up. I wiggled my way out of Sasuke’s embrace and stood up feeling lightheaded, so I sat on the edge of the bed until I felt more stable. He must have become more accustomed to me waking up or he felt the lack of my warm presence against him, but he shot up in bed and rushed over to me.  


“Hey, you okay?” He held my hand.  


“Yeah just feeling nauseous then lightheaded so I’m just sitting right now,” I mumbled barely opening my mouth.  


“I’m here. I’ll do anything for you okay? Just tell me.” He sat shoulder to shoulder with me.  


“I ‘preciate it,” I patted him on the chest. His skittish nature around this part of my pregnancy already stressed me out, but at the same time, his presence also comforted me. As long as he was quiet.  


“Do you want to lay down?” he asked me. I could tell he was desperate to do something.  


“No, I think I need to sit up…” I held my breath.  


“Are you going to be sick?” he looked at me nervously.  


“Yeah, in a little while. It’s really okay teme. You can go back to sleep or something,” I gave him a small smile.  


“No, I want to stay with you,” he seemed adamant.  


“I’m just going to…” I paused and swallowed carefully. “Throw up for a while. I can handle it. I don’t want you to get stressed out.” I braced my hand on his kneecap.  


“I’m not stressed out, I’m just….” He faltered and ran his hand through his hair.  


“I know,” I squeezed him and used the leverage to make myself stand. I staggered my steps to the bathroom and kneeled down in front of the toilet. I knew he followed me when I heard the door creak. “Sas…” I managed squeak out before seeing last night’s dinner in the toilet bowl. He crouched down and put his hand on my back. “You don’t need to be here,” I reached behind me to touch him and flushed down the contents of my once happily digested food.  


“It’s my fault though,” he sounded choked up like he might cry. I heaved again before I could respond.  


“What do you mean? You aren’t making me throw up.” I chuckled sitting on the floor my legs shaking. He wiped off my mouth with his thumb.  


“I did this to you…” he broke down with his head in his hands, and I could hear muffled sobs. I had never gotten used to hearing or seeing him cry. It was so foreign to me to watch the most stoic person I knew release all that bottled up emotion at once, especially because of me.  


“Sasuke,” I moved an inch too much before I had to greet the toilet again.  


“I’m the reason you are pregnant right now though, so it is my fault.” He finally told me what was really weighing on him after three separate vomiting sessions. He was still inconsolable.  


“Shhh.” I rested his head on my shoulder, but I couldn’t promise that I wouldn’t need to move it at some point. “You could have never guessed this would have happened to me. I never guessed it. Before Karin figured it out, my mom was the only person who knew, and Kurama apparently knew too. I’m not blaming you for anything. If this is the small price that I have to pay to bring our child into this world, then I am happy to do it. Okay?” I picked his head up and made him look at me with his pitiful expression. “I love you.”

(Sasuke’s POV)

“I love you too.” I kissed his forehead. Hearing him say that to me made me feel a little better, but I couldn’t help feeling guilty if this is what he had to go through every day while nothing changed for me. I watched him empty his stomach for the fourth time before I couldn’t take it anymore and left our room to go to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea like when we were in Suna. I don’t know how much it actually helped the situation, but it made me feel accomplished. I didn’t expect to see anyone since it was really early in the morning, so I didn’t bother putting on clothes before I left. I just had on my usual sleeping attire, but to my surprise, Karin hovered over the stove apparently with the same idea as me boiling water in a kettle for tea. I spooked her, and she jumped she jolted before she realized it was me. She also had the same idea of wearing sleeping clothes. She had on a cream-colored lacy night dress that made it easy to see her pregnancy curves. I wondered what Naruto would look like when he got as far along as her… Maybe he wanted to wear one of those?  


“Damnit Sasuke. Do you think you could announce your presence when you walk into a room?” It didn’t matter how early in the morning it was, she was still all bark and all bite.  


“I’m sorry. I really thought I would be the only one awake.”  


“Well so did I,” she went back to tending the stove. “What are you doing?” her voice softened a little.  


“I’m just trying to make any tea that will calm Naruto’s stomach,” I said quietly as I approached her further.  


“Poor thing is sick right now?” she sounded empathetic, but I supposed she would understand having went through the experience months prior.  


“Yeah,” I said quietly.  


“Well, you shouldn’t have left him! He needs your support,” she scolded in her crass tone again.  


“Sometimes I think I get on his nerves when he’s sick because I worry too much…” I rubbed the back of my neck. The kettle screeched, and she took it off the stove. Then she turned to look at me. She must have noticed my red and puffy face from crying earlier because she wordlessly took out a teabag and handed me a cup.  


“Give him this. It really helped me, and I’ll make him some special food pills that I ate on days where I felt particularly nauseous.” She flashed me a quick smile.  


“Thank you, Karin,” I mumbled. She reached up and put her hand on my shoulder as I turned around to leave.  


“Hang in there. It’s hard for you too just in a different way.” I gave her a grateful nod and went back to the bedroom. Naruto sat in a daze on the bathroom tile exhausted when I handed him the tea that I knew he didn’t want to drink. His blue eyes peered up at me. He took tiny sips.  


“Karin made it,” I said as I slumped down next to him.  


“It’s not bad,” he commented drinking a little more. I kissed his forehead too afraid too nervous to question if he still felt sick.  


“Do you want to get back in bed?” I asked after he finished most of the tea and hadn’t thrown up since I came back in.  


“Yeah, will you lay with me?” he asked although I don’t know why because the answer yes was automatic in my head.  


“Of course.” I pulled him gently to his feet and tucked him under the crook of my arm and supported him to the bed. I would have carried him but thought that might make him nauseous. I got into bed with him and curled myself around him. Fortunately, we both fell asleep.

It was mid morning when he stirred in my arms. I had been awake for a while, but I didn’t want to startle him. My stomach rumbled, which I hoped wasn’t the cause for his disturbance.  


“Hey,” he turned around and cuddled his head into my chest. The scent of his hair permeated through my nostrils overwhelmed me. I tried not to get hard, but I already was. “You’re hungry,” he poked me.  


“Yeah, I’ll eat soon. Do you think you could hold some food down?” I kissed his hair.  


“Yeah, probably. We should get up. Your stomach is making lot of noise,” he giggled. I loved hearing his laugh so much.  


“Okay, you first,” I stretched, but he didn’t move. He clung onto my chest, and honestly, I didn’t want him to move. The warmth of his skin and the scent of his hair was all I needed.  


“Do you still want to get a picture today…. of the baby?” he sounded unsure like he didn’t believe his own words. I didn’t either.  


“Yes,” I replied with more certainty than I felt. I didn’t want him to know how terrified I was with all that he was going through and seeing concrete proof would make it too real.  


“Me too,” he looked up at me with his ocean eyes asking for a kiss. I pulled him into a tighter embraced and kissed away all the doubt that I was feeling without taking a breath. When I let go of his lips, I inhaled oxygen again. He slid off the bed and stood up arching his back which made his round as stick out more. He put on his black shirt with the orange stripe down the front and black jogger pants. I didn’t tell him how much I liked him not wearing a headband, but I did because his bangs framed his face and made him look more youthful. He caught me staring at him. The only reason I didn’t get out of bed yet was that my cock was still hard.  


“Come on teme. Get up. Quit staring at me,” he yanked my arm playfully unable to move me an inch. Then, he decided to pounce on me with his ass on my hips. He grinded in circles on my aching cock and had a devious smirk on his face.  


“Okay, okay. I’ll get up,” I conceded through a moan.  


“You can’t get out of bed like this teme,” he chuckled. He touched my cock over my boxers, and I inhaled sharply.  


“Just let me take care of it. You’ve been taking good care of me.” He smiled.  


“I haven’t done anything…” I forgot the rest of my sentence.  


“Of course, you have.” He closed my opportunity for argument when he freed my cock from its fabric prison and licked it with his incredible tongue causing my body to twitch. He licked my balls, perineum anything that could make me shake with pleasure. He bobbed his head on my cock not taking the whole length of me, but I didn’t mind. I played with his hair and whiskers anything within reach to display my gratitude. He moaned as he increased his pace temporarily coming up for air as he stroked me with his hand. “I love your cock, Sas,” said friskily. “I’m going to make you cum in my mouth.” His declaration made precum drizzle from the slit, which he licked and then continued to suck my cock with vigor. I shuddered and came in his mouth and watched him swallow it. I sat up with him perched on my lap and kissed him for a few minutes before he hopped off me. I got dressed and went down the hallway with him to find something to eat.  
Everyone was in the common area when we arrived hand in hand. I assumed they already ate breakfast but were kind enough to leave some fruit out and toast for us.  


“Want me to make you some eggs?” I pecked his cheek.  


“Sure, if you want some,” he sounded non-committal, and I wasn’t sure if he was trying to be polite or unsure if he could hold them down. I knew he needed to eat, so I went to the stove and cracked a few eggs in a skillet.  


“Give him these.” Karin returned the gesture from earlier and caught me off guard but handed me a bag full of food pills.  


“Thank you. He wants the sonogram pictures if you are free after breakfast…” I said focused more on the cooking in front of me.  


“Okay. I can do that. Do you want pictures?” I sensed judgement in her tone, but I understood she meant no offense by it.  


“Yeah,” I squeaked.  


“It doesn’t feel real yet, I get it. It probably won’t until he starts showing. Suigetsu was in denial for a while too. It doesn’t make you a bad person, Sasuke. Keep that in mind okay?” She patted me on the back then went to join the conversation with the group. He nibbled on a piece of toast when I brought him the plate with two fried eggs.  


“Thank you,” he kissed my cheek, and I smiled watching him eat and waiting for any repercussions. He listened to Jugo talk about his ocean studies with interest. I stayed close to him determined not to dim his shine though since he was so extroverted.  


“Do you guys want to go down to the medical wing?” Karin asked carefully once she saw us finish eating, probably giving me one more chance to chicken out. But when I took one look at Naruto’s sunny expression, I nodded without hesitation. He practically skipped down the corridors as we went to the other side of the compound near her laboratory. Naruto propped himself up on the examining table in the same room where I fainted yesterday. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I gripped his hand tight. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get the ultrasound machine,” she said then exited the room.  


“I’m so excited,” Naruto chirped as he swung my arm up and down.  


“Me too,” I said softly hoping that he believed me. I felt my knees buckle, so I took the pressure off by leaning against the table. Karin rolled in an instrument equipped with a monitor.  


“Okay lie on your back Naruto and lift your shirt up.” He looked at me, and I flashed him a faint smile as he listened. It was hard to believe that there was a child growing inside him with his flat, toned stomach that didn’t have an ounce of fat on it. I innocently squeezed his hand tighter, and he reciprocated and smiled at me with those blue eyes that I only hoped our child would have. “This gel is probably going to be cold, just warning you.” She smeared it over the lower part of his abdomen underneath his belly button. He squirmed and giggled. I couldn’t help but smile. She moved a senor over him slowly. Something made a whooshing sound, perhaps the machine. “Okay. Look at the screen you two. I’ll print out photos, but there in the lower quadrant within that oval sac is your baby.” She smiled and pointed to something the size of a kidney bean, maybe a little bigger but not much.  


“That’s our baby, Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed in awe. I felt that way too, but I couldn’t formulate words. He tugged on my arm. I looked at him with tears in my eyes that he reflected back at me. I pressed my forehead to his still speechless. He pulled my face in to kiss me passionately. I expected Karin to complain, but something told me she understood, so she let us have our moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sappy perv who really likes them having romantic sex but I promise they will do stuff other than missionary, but come on they just found out about the baby so don't fault me too much lol
> 
> Incorporating Kurama and his mom was very difficult for me, but I was dead set on doing both (Just this one time for Kushina). I got to 3k words in my first draft and hated all of it and scrapped it before I came up with what I've got now. I'm super critical so it's leagues better than what I had, but I still feel like I didn't make the most out of both of their time in the chapter. And I'm not sure how to develop Kurama and Sasuke's relationship into something positive so I'm working on that lol Plus his relationship with Naruto seems strained too so I need to work on that as well. Let me know if you got any thoughts on those subjects but I'm not mad that it adds some spice right now.
> 
> Our boy Sas is coming around. He is still a nervous nellie but I hope it's clear that he is excited about the baby. I'm not sure where we will go with next chapter. Maybe a lil time skip. My tentative plan is having Sakura (and her bf Lee?!) come to Taka to give Karin a check up and go over her birth plan or something. She can find out about Naruto too and be the first person from Konoha to know. I know none of us are *crazy* about Sakura but I'm not planning on (nor have I intentionally tried) to write her as someone awful in this fic. It's just a thought running through my mind so they stay at Taka a little longer maybe even through the birth of Kiyo (Karin's baby) if that interests anyone because it's a couple months away. Then they can transition back to Konoha (I have one thing special planned in between lol)
> 
> Anyways, tell me things lovelies. Thank you for sticking with this. It means a lot :)


	20. You Said Not to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much randomness in this chapter to move the plot forward and I switch POV quite frequently (I hope it's not confusing you like the little scenes). Self doubt is creeping in with this chapter. Could someone write it better than me? Absolutely. I'm curious to see everyone's reactions since A LOT is going on I don't even know how to summarize it really. Some time skips but nothing major.
> 
> NSFW!!!! This might be the most smut yet and probably my favorite smut scene so far. You'll know which one ;) Sex, blow jobs, salad tossing, they are busy doing things to each other and being in love :')
> 
> LOTS of fluff like your teeth might rot. Some of it is so cute I can't... Idk I'm just living through them at this point. I'm on the waiting list for a man like Sasuke in my fic cuz damn. He makes me feel some type of way. Haha
> 
> Not beta'd so please forgive my mistakes and typos. I try and catch things but I always miss stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think!!!
> 
> This always looks like so much dialogue when I import from my Word doc hahaha
> 
> Shoutout to my readers. And if you are still reading this shitshow, but haven't commented, tell me something. I'm just chilling in self quaratntine with allll the ideas flowing through me.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

A month went by and Sasuke and I grew closer together than ever. Nothing changed yet appearance wise, but he doted on me and worried about me constantly. I spent most mornings hugging the toilet and frequently suffered the same fate in the evenings too. He always stayed by me through everything. Taka was really supportive too. Karin made sure I ate well balanced meals and made me take vitamins and food pills for days when I felt particularly ill. With summer winding down, the change in season was a reminder that nine weeks had passed since we found out about the baby. Besides, Taka, no one knew. Letters piled up from my friends that I never responded to, which only made me more apprehensive as time went on. Sasuke never pressured me to inform anyone, and I suspected he didn’t want me to. We made no concrete plans about the future, which also weighed on me. Also, Kurama barely reached out to me. He sulked about Sasuke for whatever reason. Sasuke treated me like royalty, so I couldn’t figure out what was his issue with him. I wanted them to work it out because the situation stressed me, but Sasuke wasn’t even aware of the problem. I couldn’t tell him. I felt particularly awful one afternoon when Sasuke came into the bedroom after katana sparing with Suigetsu. I laid in bed under a pile of blankets with terrible headache and a queasy stomach. He must have thought I was sleeping because he tiptoed around me. I heard the facet turn on to the bathtub.  


“I’m awake,” I mumbled into the pillow but loud enough so he could hear me.  


“Hey,” he came over to me and ran his hand through my hair. “You not feeling well?” He sounded concerned.  


“Not really,” I replied.  


“I would crawl in bed with you, but I’m all sweaty. You can take a bath with me though,” he offered looking down at me. Truthfully, I felt too sick to join him, but I wanted to be close to him, so I nodded. He carried me bridal style to the bathroom. He was not kidding, he was dripping in sweat as I leaned against his wet, salty skin. But I didn’t mind. He took off my clothes in a respectful manner as I clutched onto arm for support. Once he was naked too, he set me in the bath and held me like he always did when we took a bath, gently splashing water around to the skin that was not submerged in the water.  


“How was sparing?” I asked.  


“Good. I’m out of shape,” he laughed.  


“You don’t look out of shape,” I complimented, and he hugged me tighter and kissed the back of my neck. He put his hands on my unchanged belly, but it still made my heart flutter. He started doing so frequently, and I wondered if it was a coincidence.  


“I’m sorry you aren’t feeling well. I think we are doing a bonfire on the beach tonight to celebrate summer ending,” he commented not intending to make me feel obligated.  


“I would like to go to that. I haven’t seen anyone all day.” I sighed sinking deeper into his chest and the bubbles.  


“What’s wrong? I know you. Something is on your mind.” he kissed my ear.  


“I don’t know if I should be responding to my friends about everything… or when I will see them again…” My words floated out into the space without expanding on them any further.  


“You want to go back to Konoha,” he said devoid of any emotion, just a fact.  


“At some point… I… don’t know. It’s complicated,” I sighed pressing myself against him. His hands still rested on my belly.  


“We will,” he said simply.  


“Really?” I turned shocked because I expected a fight.  


“Yes. It’s probably safer for you there,” he concluded looking at me intently. That was not the reason I thought.  


“Safer from what?” I frowned.“You are scaring me, Sasuke…” I started to cry, and he didn’t have to see me to know.  


“I’m not trying to.” He wiped my tears with his fingers. “But this information is sensitive for all of our sakes. So, we will return well before the baby’s arrival in the spring, but I don’t want you telling anyone about it through letters that can get in the wrong hands. Everyone can find out in person okay?” he turned my body around to face him and kissed my lips as a method of reassurance.  


“Okay. I’ll just make up some random things to write them about in the meantime.” I gave him a faint smile.  


“You are lying to protect people. I know it’s hard.” He kissed me again even more gentle than the first. “You feeling any better?”  


“Sort of. I still think I want to lay down though.”  


“No problem. Let’s get out of here.” He guided me to my feet. We dried off and he fixed his hair. I put on my comfiest grey joggers and orange hoodie, and he tucked me back in bed. “Do you want me to wake you before we all go down to the beach?” he asked.  


“Yes. Hey Sas,” I said gingerly.  


“What is it?” he looked at me.  


“Can we stay for the birth of Karin’s baby? We can leave after…” I bit my lip hoping he agreed.  


“I don’t see a problem with that.” he smiled and kissed my forehead then let me lay in bed to rest. I wanted him to stay with me and hold me, but I didn’t ask.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I wandered out on the deck feeling the late summer breeze after settling Naruto in for a nap. Jugo came up behind me with a goldfinch on his shoulder.  


“Hey Jugo,” I greeted him first.  


“How are you doing Sasuke?” He asked genuinely, like always.  


“I’m alright,” I sighed leaning on the railing.  


“Just want you to know that I’m here for you if you need to talk.” He patted me on the back. I nodded appreciative of all the support I didn’t deserve. I stared out at the ocean as the sun began to drop to the horizon wishing that Naruto was beside me. He was in the house hundreds of feet away, but he never seemed close enough unless he was right next to me where I knew he was safe. Naruto was a strong shinobi, probably stronger than me. But I worried about him dropping his guard in these times of peace with his fragile condition that was only bound to increase.  


“Are you coming down the beach soon Sasuke?” Karin waddled over to me. Her belly was round and huge, but it was to be expected since was nearing her eighth month of pregnancy. I denied in my head that Naruto would ever look like she did, but I knew he would. I swallowed. She rested her hand on it while she had a glass of water in the other.  


“Yeah. I am,” I said turning around to face the view again.  


“Is Naruto okay? Is he joining us?” She asked.  


“He’s sleeping right now, but he said he wants me to wake him up. I don’t think he wants to miss out.” I smiled softly. To my surprise, she wrapped her arm around my side giving me the most effective hug that she could.  


“You’re doing great, Sasuke.” I gave her a puzzled look because I had no idea what she referred to.  


“I’m not sure what you mean,” I said quietly.  


“With Naruto and his pregnancy. You’re doing great. From what he’s told me, you are taking excellent care of him.” She smiled. I nodded still feeling unworthy of high praise. “You know, tomorrow Sakura will be coming down here with Lee tomorrow because she is my midwife and she will be staying at the Hideout until I give birth…” I knew this, but the time went by so fast that I had not mentally prepared for the arrival of people who knew Naruto but not of what is going on. I tried to verbalize my concerns while maintaining a level of understanding, but the words stayed lodged in my windpipe. Fortunately, Karin knew me well enough to know what I meant. “Don’t worry. When we are down at the beach tonight, we can come to a consensus about Naruto, and he can provide input too.”  


“There is nothing to decide. Neither of them can know about the pregnancy. It is a liability and too dangerous for him and our child if word spreads. Naruto has not even made it through his first trimester yet. I know him, and he will want to tell them. But the answer is no and that is not up for negotiation.” I said hotly. “I will deal with him on this matter,” I remarked before walking back inside.  


When the sun disappeared, I decided to wake up Naruto so we could talk before going to the beach. I ruminated on my conversation with Karin, and my feelings on the matter had not waivered. Naruto would just have to accept my decision, which was in his own best interest anyway. The room went pitch black with nightfall on the rise. I didn’t want to startle him awake with bright lights, so I sat down next to him and rubbed his back.  


“You don’t have to wake up, but we’ll be heading down to the beach soon,” I spoke softly.  


“Mmkay,” he mumbled. “I’ll get up.” He stretched taking up the entire length of the bed.  


“Just so you know, Sakura and Lee will apparently be here tomorrow, so Sakura can help Karin.”  


“Really? Yay!” He interrupted me with his boundless enthusiasm.  


“Yes. I have decided neither of them can know about our baby. Understood?” I said with a strict tone of voice leaving no room for argument, but of course, I knew he would try.  


“What? They are our friends, Sasuke. You don’t get to decide that on your own,” he snarled sitting up in bed. Even in the darkness, his blue eyes seared with contempt.  


“Yes, I do. You haven’t even made it through your first trimester, and the more people know, the more you are at risk. This isn’t a discussion.” I attempted to stand up before he flung me on the bed and pinned me down.  


“Listen you bastard. Sakura and Lee are our friends not some informants. They can keep a secret. You said we could let people know in person. If I want to tell them, I will.” He spit. His grip on me was stronger than I anticipated, but I broke through and flipped him over holding his wrists. I fumed with enough rage to shoot fire without the need for hand signs, but my cock had other plans. I couldn’t help it that fighting with him made me so unbelievably horny.  


“It’s too soon. You will do what I said. Are we clear?” I leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear.  


“Fuck you teme. You don’t control me.” I ground my hips down pressing my cock onto his. He moaned breaking composure then resumed glaring at me. But he already lost, and he knew it.  


“That’s what I thought. You will do as you are told,” I nicked his shoulder without drawing blood. He cried out then pulled me down for a hostile meeting of mouths and tongues. Teeth scratched our lips as we bit each other growling like two fighting dogs all while I grinded on him vigorously.  


“Fuck me,” he begged in my mouth then sucked on my lower lip.  


“Will it teach you to behave?” I hissed in his ear and watched his body erupt in chills.  


“I need your cock,” he whined underneath me nearly drawing blood from how aggressively he tore at my lips. I snatched the bottle of lube and applied it generously to my throbbing cock.  


“Get on all fours,” I commanded. He obeyed with no retort. I smacked his ass cheek hard enough to leave an imprint of my hand, and he wailed. I did it to the other one for balance which elicited the same reaction. I looked down and never saw my cock so large before. Blood surged through it almost like I could see it flowing through my veins. I kneeled behind him and pushed his back down, so he was at an angle. I entered him stretching him unwillingly from the beginning since I didn’t prep him, but he didn’t protest. His noises were somewhere on the cusp of pleasure and pain. Occasionally he screamed my name into the mix, which only made me pound into him faster hitting his prostate with every stroke. I could tell my thrusts were powerful with how much he tried to keep still. He even pushed back on me some. The sound of our bodies clapping fueled me even more desperate to keep fucking him, and he constantly moaned something intangible or my name. I continued to grab his ass in my hands and smack it occasionally. I took his cock and stroked it to be nice, and he came in my hand within in seconds. I started breathing heavily when I got close to my own orgasm. All the animosity I held moments before left me when I came inside him. My legs were still trembling when I pulled out of him. He collapsed on the bed whimpering softly. As incredible as it felt to rail him like that, I also didn’t want to hurt him physically or emotionally.  


“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you…” I said panicked as he laid in the bed not stirring.  


“That was incredible,” he confirmed not moving. I faced him with my head resting on the pillow beside him.  


“Huh?” I raised my brow in disbelief wiping off his cum in my hand.  


“Yeah. But I’m still going to do what I want,” he smirked.  


“We can talk about it again. Just don’t tell them without coming to me first,” I warned.  


“Okay. I can do that. We should solve all of our arguments like that.” He blushed and tackled me playfully.  


“Maybe,” I gave him small repetitive kisses on the lips. “Come on dobe. We need to get down to the beach. You are hungry right?”  


“Yeah, I am. I can eat,” he answered grinning.  


“Good. I’ll carry you since I know I just made you sore.” He blushed and let me carry him bridal style all the way down to the beach. I caught him looking at me several times, but I chose to simply smile back and not embarrass him.  


When we arrived, everyone already began eating. I was not upset that they didn’t wait on us. I set Naruto down on the sand and sat behind him like we do when we take baths together. He leaned back on my chest and I felt calm. I brought him a few rolls of sushi for us to share. He turned around and smiled at me periodically as the group chatted about lighthearted topics. When we finished eating, Jugo played songs on a guitar that I didn’t even know he had. We all listened to the music enjoying the roaring waves of the ocean and the moonlight on display. The heat of the bonfire offset the chilly ocean breeze. It was a peaceful and romantic scene.  


“Do you want to dance with me?” I whispered suggestively in Naruto’s ear.  


“Really?” He turned around his face illuminated from the moon and fire though his blue eyes shined brighter than them both.  


“Yes.” I stood up carefully, so I didn’t trip over him and extended my hand out to him. He took it softly and I pulled him flush against me as I swayed back and forth with my hands settled on his hips. He put his head on my chest as he let me lead the rocking motion that I supposed was dancing. I paid no attention to anyone else on the beach except for him.  


“I’m really excited about our baby,” he confessed into my chest.  


“I am too,” I kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me with his starry blue eyes.  


“I love you, Sasuke.” He squeezed me.  


“I love you too, Naruto.” I kissed him sweetly on the lips to enhance the efficacy behind my words.  


I held him until the fire dimmed and Jugo stopped strumming melodies. I could sense from the heaviness of his weight that he was tired, so I scooped him up under his legs and carried him. He closed his eyes instantly falling asleep.  


“I sure hope you still carry him like that when he’s forty pounds heavier like I am,” Karin came up behind me and laughed.  


“Don’t worry. I will,” I smiled.  


“Ugh, you are so smitten with him its gross,” she teased putting her hand on my back.  


“When are Sakura and Lee getting here tomorrow?” I asked changing the subject away from my valid affections with my boyfriend to a relevant topic, so I could plan for tomorrow.  


“Sometime around lunch,” Karin answered. Naruto should be fine by then and not sick, or at least I hoped. We parted ways and said goodnight when we reached the top of the hill. I carried a dreaming Naruto and laid him on the bed, stripped him down to his boxers, and tucked him underneath the covers. I held his body close to me and kissed him on his back and whispered goodnight.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

My morning started off the same as they have for the past month, a date with the toilet. Sasuke felt me undo myself from his grasp and followed me to the bathroom as I retched. He always sat beside me rubbing my back or petting my hair both of which soothed me a little. As long as he didn’t talk, and he improved on that front. After the usual hour or so it took to evacuate my stomach, he helped me rinse my mouth out and brought me tea. He didn’t shy away from kissing me or showering me with affection. I often pinched myself because I couldn’t believe how I got so lucky.  


“Do you want to take a bath?” he asked as I stood at the sink brushing my teeth with him.  


“Sure, if it’s with you,” I replied.  


“Of course.” He kissed across the length of my back then started filling the tub. Every morning I stood in the mirror and checked my belly for glimpses of its growth. I thought he was turned around occupied by the water, but for the first time, he caught me looking down and turning to the side examining myself. He snaked his arms around me as his cold hands rested on the bare skin of my lower abdomen. I shivered. His erection poked my butt. Besides the obvious acts like sex and kissing, the moment was so intimate I thought my heart might explode. “It’ll happen soon,” he purred in my ear. I untangled myself and faced him lacing my hands around his neck kissing him with such bravado that his body slammed against the door. He groped me everywhere, but I wanted to focus on his pleasure only.  


“I’m going to take care of my man,” I said sweetly but effectively enough that he let go of me and braced his hands on the door when I kneeled down yanked his boxers to the floor. It had been awhile since I gave him a blow job from this angle, but I was used to kneeling at the mercy of the toilet every morning that knew I had the stamina. He inhaled sharply as I got his cock wet coating it in my saliva as I licked the tip and the length of him. I looked up at him making eye contact and he fisted his hands through my blonde hair. I moved slowly at first taking him in and out of my mouth and focused on his sensitive tip that already drizzled precum. I had an idea.  


“Turn around,” I said with his precum collected in my mouth. He looked at me confused but complied. I swallowed and spread his cheeks apart and stuck my tongue near his backside opening. I knew his hygiene practices, and he was clean. I licked the rim and let my tongue push through the hole a little.  


“Holy fuck,” he moaned. I reached my hand around to stroke his cock and I flicked my tongue all around his sensitive opening. A few minutes, later, he shuddered out a monstrous orgasm, and I turned him around and licked him clean. He stood frozen against the door as I cleaned my mouth out with mouthwash and brushed my teeth again. He still looked petrified when I turned around but in ecstasy. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bath with me as I sat on the opposite end so I could look at him. “I don’t know what that was but… shit. That was incredible. Come here. I owe you.” He created ripples with the water as a gesture to get me to switch to the other side of the tub.  


“You don’t. You have been taking such good care of me, and I haven’t been saying it enough. I wanted to thank you for always being there for me and for supporting me.” I became overwhelmed with emotion from my words and started crying.  


“You can thank me like that anytime,” he chuckled. “Come here,” he coaxed. I listened this time as he hugged me from behind. “Why are you crying?” he kissed my cheek.  


“I don’t know,” I sobbed. “I just love you so much and I…” I tried to catch my breath.  


“Shhh. You don’t need to cry over that silly. I love you too.” He rocked me slowly and time stopped until my skin pruned so much that I was uncomfortable. “Let’s get out.” He read my mind and helped me up even though I didn’t need it. We kissed as the water flowed down the drain. We both got dressed for the day. He told me he was going fishing with Suigetsu and would be back around dinner time, which I didn’t mind. I wanted to hang out with Karin and be around when Sakura and Lee arrived. I promised him that I wouldn’t say anything, and since my stomach was completely flat, no one would notice. I found Karin preparing a guest room down the hall from Sasuke and I’s room. I was glad she had enough sense not to put us directly next door especially with the rowdy sex we had been having recently.  


“I can help you make the bed,” I offered taking one side of the sheet.  


“Thank you, Naruto. How are you doing?” She asked me.  


“Pretty good. How are you? Since you are having Kiyo soon….” I trailed off nervous for the day to arrive for me though I wasn’t even sure how it would work for me. I knew she must be feeling the same way.  


“Good. I’m just ready to get her out honestly. She’s always kicking my ribs and making me pee every five seconds. You’ll see,” she laughed tucking the sheets under the bed. “Do you know how long you and Sasuke plan on staying? I hope you get to meet her,” she smiled.  


“We plan on leaving shortly after and traveling back to Konoha,” I said decorating the bed with pillows.  


“Really?” She gave me a shocked expression. “Sasuke agreed to that?”  


“Yeah, I was surprised too. He’s worried about my safety and the baby’s and thinks we will be better protected there…”  


“How do you feel about it?” She asked sitting on the edge of the made bed with me.  


“I think he’s being paranoid, but I am excited to go back home. I just hope… that we stay there…”  


“I don’t think you have too much to worry about. He will do anything for you,” she smiled.  


“I will miss you though and all of Taka. I have truly felt like family here, and I’m so grateful for the support.”  


“We love you, blondie. And we love Sasuke too, just a little less. And don’t tell him I said that.” She laughed and I joined her. “Oh! I heard the front door buzz. Want to come with me and greet them?” she asked.  


“Is it Sakura and Lee? Yes please!!” I scurried past Karin but waited for her to open the door.  
I saw Sakura’s pink hair first as she threw her arms around Karin. “You look great! She touched her stomach, and I found myself resting my hand on my own until I realized it and danged it at my side.  


“Naruto! It’s so good to see you!” Lee hugged me still wearing his tacky emerald jumpsuit while sporting the same bowl cut that clung to his head.  


“It’s good to see you too Lee! How have you been?”  


“Amazing! We will have to work out together and run on the sand!” He enthused. I smiled knowing that I most definitely did not want to do that.  


“Hey! Sakura-chan,” I hugged her next.  


“Naruto-kun! You are glowing!” She complimented, and I blushed. Did she notice? But how? I don’t look any different.  


“It must be all the sun making me more bronzed dattebayo,” I said uneasily.  


Sakura and Lee caught me up on the current events in Konoha which made me miss everyone, I fought becoming emotional although I felt like bursting into tears. I calmed down internally when Sasuke came back from fishing. He and Suigetsu caught tuna for dinner, and Suigetsu went into the kitchen to assist Jugo in preparing it. Sasuke came over to me and squished his body next to mine on the leather chair. I rested my head on his shoulder.  


“How are you doing?” he asked quietly so no one heard our conversation.  


“Good. You?” I replied.  


“Fine. You haven’t been sick this afternoon?” He stared into my eyes to make sure I told the truth.  


“No. I’ve been good.” He kissed me on the top of my head.  


“Oh my goodness! I didn’t notice before! Look at your ring Sakura!” Karin interrupted our moment and practically leaped off the couch. She held Sakura’s hand up to the light as it reflected off the diamond ring on her fourth finger. I looked curiously at the stone wondering the significance. Maybe it held similar meaning to my bracelet. I adjusted it on my wrist, so the sun and moon engraving were on top. Sasuke must have noticed my fidgeting, and he held my hand intertwining our fingers. “When did you get engaged?” Karin couldn’t hide her jealousy if she wanted to.  


“They are getting married?” I looked curiously at Sasuke.  


“I guess so,” he said equally as curious.  


“Last week, but it’s no big deal, honestly,” Sakura blushed the color of her hair.  


“Aww I’m so happy for you,” I smiled and meant it.  


“Me too,” Sasuke added.  


“You have more details to spill later after dinner,” Karin laughed. The whole situation made me wonder. Why hadn’t Suigetsu propose to Karin? Did I want to get married to Sasuke? Could we get married if we don’t know where our permanent residency will be? Sasuke noticed me lost in thought during dinner. He did not hesitate to ask me about it when we retired to our room after participating in light conversation for a while.  


“What’s up? Are you feeling okay? You didn’t seem like your normal self out there. You wanted to tell them, didn’t you?” He fired me with questions but sounded in a nonjudgmental way.  


“Yeah, I’m okay. I mean, I wanted to tell them… But I am just trying to understand what the big deal is about the ring? I mean I know my parents were married I just…”  


“You don’t know if you want to?” He sat next to me on the bed taking his clothes off.  


“Yeah… I don’t know. Maybe I just shouldn’t think about it too much.” I sighed. Sasuke kissed me on the forehead then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Would you want to get married?” I asked softly expecting him to be out of range with the faucet running to hear me. He strolled out in his undergarments with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  


“Did you just propose to me dobe?” he jested.  


“No… I just was wondering how you felt about it… I wanted to gauge your interest...”  


“Hmmm.” I listened to him spit. “I suppose I would. Sure,” he said agreeable but not overly enthused enough to whisk me down an alter this instant.  


“Okay.” I hung my head though I wasn’t sure why. I didn’t think his answer disappointed me.  


“You want to get married. Don’t you?” He sat next to me and nudged me.  


“I don’t know… I’m not sure. We are having a baby… And… I know how I feel about you… But…” Words failed me, and I laid in bed wishing I never brought up this conversation.  


“We don’t have to think about it right now. We have plenty of time to think about it. Don’t stress.” He turned off the light and snuggled up to me. Once I was in his arms, I fell right asleep.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Two weeks passed since Sakura and Lee arrived. Since Naruto and I briefly talked about marriage. What hadn’t changed in two weeks was Naruto’s morning sickness. We had to make excuses constantly for bailing on morning excursions, but he and I had a routine. Despite him feeling ill, our sex drive stayed high, and we slept together almost every day. Most days I couldn’t get enough of him. Since I saw him naked every day, I knew, at eleven weeks, his figure remained the same, which kept my anxiety at bay regarding Sakura or Lee becoming suspicious. He did start getting tired more often, so he sometimes napped in the afternoon. We invented new reasons for why he couldn’t work out with Lee to point of physical exhaustion since Lee didn’t know any other method. I worked out with him a few times, and those were the only days Naruto and I didn’t have sex because I was too worn out. Sakura planned an impromptu surprise baby shower for Karin. The last big hurtle before her due date in two weeks. The day of the shower stressed me because Naruto and I needed to help with decorations and preparations, but he spent most of every morning sick. I woke up before him pacing around the room waiting for our ritual to start hoping that for once it could pass by quicker.  
“What are you doing out of bed?” He asked as he stood up slowly twenty minutes later. I dragged him to the bathroom once I saw the familiar look on his face. He threw up before I answered.  


“I was waiting for you to wake up.” I stood up nervously.  


“What’s wrong teme?” He asked me when he was the one hovering over the toilet regurgitating.  


“Nothing. I’m sorry.” I crouched down and patted him on the back after realizing I neglected my duties.  


“Tell me…” he paused to gag. “What’s wrong…”  


“I’m just thinking about the timeline for today, and I don’t know what to say if we can’t make it in time to help…”  


“I’ll be okay. We just can’t spend a long-time having sex this morning,” he laughed.  


“Okay. Right.” I kissed his forehead and wiped the corner of his mouth.  


“We can take separate showers, so we are less tempted,” he suggested, and I didn’t like it although he had a good point.  


“Okay. I don’t want to hop in until I know you are done...” I trailed off not wanting to annoy him.  


“I’ll sit here just in case,” He smiled. His eyes foggy from being tired and ill. “Go ahead. You’re in the same room as me, and I get to watch you get naked from the best view down here,” he chuckled with his witty sense of humor as he rested his arm on the toilet seat. I took off my boxers leaving my nakedness on full display for him. He winked at me before I stepped in the shower. 

I heard him retch once, and I called out to check on him. He insisted he was okay and instructed me not to come out. I heard the toilet flush, so I hoped the worst was over.  


“Hey Sas, come look!” he yelled. He didn’t sound freaked out persay, but I was. I stumbled out of the shower with shampoo suds in my hair and eyes and water droplets clinging to my body. I didn’t even bother to wrap myself in a towel due to the urgency I heard in his inflection, but I shivered from the drastic change in temperature.  


“What is it? You are scaring me…” When he turned around to face at me, I knew exactly why he summoned me. Tears welled up in my eyes, which stung from the combination of shampoo and salt, as he smiled at me crying too. I reached my hands out to caress the smallest indentation in his lower abdomen, barely visible compared to what it would be, but also so obvious at the same time. Then, I quickly enveloped him in my arms getting his body all wet and sticky and lifted him off the ground hooking his legs around me. He threw at me confused expression when I didn’t enter the shower, but I wanted to gaze at him while I made love to him. I pressed my wet lips to his supple, dry ones as I carried him to the bed sprawling him out on the mattress. His body was so soft except for his hard cock. He spread his legs for me, and I lowered myself between them admiring how gorgeous he looked. I pushed my hair back to avoid soap dripping on his face but not caring that I was still wet. I kissed him romantically never letting his lips out of my grasp. He hooked his hands behind my neck while I took my time fingering him and pleasuring his prostate. He whimpered delicately in my mouth in between kisses. When I couldn’t take it anymore, I entered him slowly filling him with my cock slowly stroking him moving my hips in circles. The only color I saw in his eyes was love. The entirety of my hand perfectly fit over the rounded portion of his belly and when I touched it, he arched his back. I never sped up my pace only changed the rhythm of my hips frequently as I continued to kiss him my tongue delightfully tied to his. I orgasmed harder than I anticipated and when I thought I was ready to pull out, my seed filled him a little more. I released my lips from his and placed them around his cock encouraging him to cum in my mouth which only took a few minutes. I was speechless after not even knowing how I felt to express it. I pulled him off the bed and washed his and my body off quickly in the shower. He just stared at me in a daze not saying anything as I lathered soap on his body massaging it efficiently not to take up more time. I knew I threw off my timeline at this point, but all I could think about was what I saw when he turned around. I no longer cared about anything else. I silently handed him gray joggers and his orange sweatshirt. He gave me a puzzled expression probably because it was a little informal to wear to a party.  


“You are showing,” I spoke softly. Hearing me speak the words out loud affected me just as much as witnessing it. I struggled to catch my breath.  


“Just barely. You wouldn’t be able to notice through my clothes yet…” he whispered. I knew he wasn’t trying to fight me on this and only stating the truth.  


“Please just for my own peace of mind…” I choked out. He nodded and put them on then hugged me from behind.  


“I’m sorry we are behind schedule…” he mumbled into my back. I predicted someone to curse at us through the door any minute.  


“I don’t care,” I replied. “But are you ready?” He turned me around and held my hand. We walked out of our room together.  


“Where the hell have you two been? Lee and I have been doing everything! And Jugo is preparing the food. Get over here and hang this up,” Sakura barked. I knew how late we were, so I didn’t argue. I took the pink streamer from her hand and strung it across the mantle. “We have one hour until she and Suigetsu come back, and we have a lot to do. Naruto,” she clicked at him. He perked up. “Couldn’t you wear something a little nicer? Set up these presents on that table.” She ordered. My temper flared to the surface. Naruto must have felt me tense up and squeezed my hand.  


“Sorry Sakura-chan. I wasn’t feeling well this morning…” He wasn’t lying.  


“Of course.” She rolled her eyes.  


I didn’t want to leave his side, but I knew we all had to do separate tasks in order to get everything set up in time. Jugo brought out appetizers and displayed them on the kitchen table. How he found time to make so much food, I had no idea. He must have caught on to my apprehension because he pulled me aside to help him frost cupcakes, a skill that I did not possess, but it secluded me from Sakura’s tirade. I just worried about how Naruto was faring. I picked up a piping bag filled with magenta frosting, but my hand trembled too much to steady it over the confection.  


“Here, I’ll do it. You can put some sprinkles on top. You okay, Sasuke?” he asked me concerned.  


“Yeah I just…” I stretched my neck to the side and witnessed Naruto laughing and tying balloons. He was alright.  


“You are worried about him. Was he okay this morning?” he questioned.  


“Yeah… I mean he was sick like usual… but… I could see it…” I whispered.  


“Really?” I silently thanked Jugo for knowing what I meant. “That’s so exciting!” he squeezed me instead of the frosting bag.  


“Yeah…” I said losing oxygen. He released me then went back to focusing on decorating. He patted me on the shoulder then we worked in tandem to finish the cupcakes. I don’t think I contributed much to the task, but he gave me credit anyway. When the time counted down, Sakura instructed us all to hide behind furniture and turned off the lights. I reconvened with Naruto as we hid behind the sofa.  


“You okay?” I checked on him fixing his bangs.  


“Yeah. You?” He leaned on my arm affectionately. I responded with a kiss on the top of his head. When we heard high heels clacking on the hardwood floors, we all simultaneously jumped up and shouted, “Surprise!” Naruto, of course, blew a noisemaker too, but I smiled.  


“Wow, oh my gosh you guys thank you!” Karin let go of Suigetsu’s hand to individually hug each of us. She and Naruto exchanged a hushed conversation that resulted in smiles and hugs. I didn’t know the details.  


“Congratulations!” I kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arm around me.  


“You too,” she whispered in my ear and my legs numbed.  


“Hey guys! I want to make an announcement!” Suigetsu stood up on a chair. I held hands with Naruto as we stood adjacent to Sakura and Lee for whatever he had planned. “Come over here, Karin,” he gestured. She stood in front of him in her pastel pink dress that complimented her hair. When she blushed, her ensemble matched even more. “These are my two girls, and I love them both very much…” he began as if he had a microphone in his hand and an entire audience listening. Karin covered her mouth already crying. Naruto huddled close to me under my cloak. “So, I just want to make it official by asking the mother of my child if she would do the honor of being my wife.” He knelt on one knee and opened up a velvet box that contained a ring with a single pearl on it.  


“Yes, you idiot,” she said and kissed him as soon as he stood up. Naruto hopped up and down caught up in the moment and tugged on my shirt.  


“Everyone! Take a glass of champagne and let’s toast to the happily new engaged couple!” Rock Lee zipped around carrying the flutes. I panicked.  


“He can’t have that,” I nearly slapped the glass to the ground when he tried to hand it to Naruto.  


“Come on Sasuke. It’s a toast. What do you mean he can’t have that?” Sakura glared at me. I exchanged glances with Naruto who was at a loss for words.  


“He’s got…. An alcohol problem….” I said quietly. Naruto looked at me mortified by my explanation. “No… Not. Not that actually…” I tried to recover with another lie that wasn’t coming quick enough. Sakura stared at me demanding a reason (and wouldn’t give up until I said one) and Rock Lee looked at me curiously. I crumbled under pressure stuttering, “He can’t have it… Because…. He’s…. Pregnant.” I covered my mouth and Naruto buried his face in my shirt.  


“I’m sorry _WHAT_?” Sakura spit out.  


“You said not to tell,” Naruto mumbled in a childlike voice still not looking at anyone.  


“It’s true. We have a sonogram picture, and he is eleven weeks now,” I sighed. Naruto unraveled himself. “I know it doesn’t make sense and there is a lot of weird science but… it’s true…”  


“Okay, everyone! To Karin and Suigetsu!” Rock Lee saved the room and everyone except Naruto raised a glass and drank. Karin and Suigetsu seemed to not pay attention thankfully and focused on each other.  


“Alright Uchiha. Uzumaki. Talk,” Sakura tapped her foot. “It seems like we are the only ones who don’t know.”  


“That’s true…” Naruto said quietly. “And I wanted to tell you guys…”  


“But I wouldn’t let him.” I clutched Naruto’s shoulder keeping him close to me. “Because I didn’t want the word getting out until we came back to Konoha.”  


“You do know we are your friends and wouldn’t tell people, right?” Sakura’s tone changed from aggravated to upset. I felt bad but not enough to regret my decision only the fact that I let it slip on accident.  


“I know. But it’s dangerous for us, and I was concerned about information getting into the wrong hands. It’s not personal,” I reached out to her without letting go of Naruto.  


“How can you guys have a baby?” Lee dove into the important question.  


“My genetics. Karin found out some abnormality tracing back to my mom,” Naruto said quietly.  


“Wow. I’m so happy for you guys! When are you due?” Lee inquired.  


“Early April,” Naruto smiled. Sakura suspiciously watched us as if I was pranking her. I pulled out the sonogram picture that I kept in my wallet. Even Naruto didn’t know I kept it in there since I didn’t have any use for the wallet on the island. I handed it to her.  


“It’s…. True…” she traced over it.  


“Yes. That was when we found out when he was five weeks along.” I smiled at Naruto who clung onto me.  


“Oh my gosh. I’m so happy for you idiots. Team 7 is having a baby.” She hugged us both at once with her strong grip. When she let go, Naruto pulled me in for a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I knew I wanted Lee and Sakura to find out about Naruto in a fun way. I stole this idea from one of my favorite shows that I've seen 100x Yes. I'm basic AF. Yes. I'm talking about The Office. Niagara Part 1 was the inspiration behind the reveal. Sasuke was the one who was so adamant about Sakura and Lee not finding out and then he is the one that lets the cat out of the bag. So. Fitting. 
> 
> What did ya'll think of the smut scenes? The dancing? The BABY BUMP? That is my personal favorite scene that came to be as I was writing. Completely NOT premeditated. Just sounded really funny and super adorable in my head. I hope it translated! Let me know in the comments!
> 
> I know it ended abruptly but it just got so long and I needed to save things for the next chapter before Konoha. Next chapter will focus on the events leading up to Karin giving birth and then the departure from Team Taka where our boy Naruto is becoming more pregnant. Ugh my heart.


	21. Both of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split POV between Naruto, Sasuke, then back to Naruto. (not as much switching this time!) I'm just gonna come out and say it: we getting weird and intimate in this chapter. hahaha. Like my mind is in the gutter with this one. But I loved the idea which was pitched to me by Arlovebird. I hope I did it justice and it makes sense. I want Naruto to have a natural birth, so I felt his body should start preparing now in his second trimester.... and because I want all of us pervs to reap the benefits of different smut scenes.
> 
> Basically the summary:
> 
> -Naruto attempts prenatal yoga with Karin as his instructor and is interrupted my Kurama
> 
> -Sasuke runs a mysterious "errand" for a day and won't tell Naruto what it is (could be obvious to the reader tho) if you have read any of my spoilers
> 
> -Naruto discovers he has new body part (then Sasuke does lol)
> 
> -Kurama talks to Sasuke
> 
> -Karin goes into labor and gives birth to Kiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this chapter is NSFW. BoyxBoy sex. There is smut and intimacy between them like always. It's the plot at this point hahaha
> 
> This is still not beta'd so don't come for me if I have typos or grammar mistakes. I always try and edit, but I catch things all the time
> 
> I don't own Naruto
> 
> I love my readers and I always say this but I am nervous for what you think of this chapter hahaha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving me feedback and something to enjoy doing in quarantine. :)

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Sasuke arrived late to my early morning appointment with the toilet since he drank a little too much champagne and passed out once I hauled him to bed. His limp body was too much for me to undress, so the only article I removed was his shoes. I didn’t mind that he drank because he rarely let loose and socialized, so it was refreshing to see him pretend to be extroverted for a night. He showed me affection too in front of everyone, which made me feel special and loved. He kept it tasteful though, just light pecks on the cheek or grabbing me at the waist. And because I ultimately wanted Sakura and Lee to know about our baby, I held no grudge against him for accidentally letting it slip. I threw up several times before I heard him knock on the door.  


“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled in his sleepy morning voice that I adored so much. I sat against the bathtub waiting for the next round while he rested his head on my shoulder.  


“You can take the day off, ya know. I give you permission,” I laughed. “Hopefully soon I won’t be sick anymore in a couple weeks anyway when we leave for Konoha.” Honestly, I was nervous about traveling back to Konoha. Everything seemed surreal, and I didn’t know what kind of reactions to expect from everyone. Sure, people supported our relationship. But would they blame Sasuke for getting me pregnant and disregard him? Kurama had no problem harboring animosity for Sasuke, a problem looming over my head that I still needed to fix and let Sasuke know about. I leaned over the bowl and hurled again. Sasuke ran his fingers down my back. When it was over, I sat on my heels.  


“No. If you’re sick, I’m here,” he said still sounding sleepy. I curled my head in his lap. He mindlessly picked up strands of my hair and set them back in place. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I was too weak, and he was too hungover. I laid in his lap for a while until I felt better. I looked up confirming that he indeed fell back asleep perched against the wall of the bathtub. I smiled because he looked handsome even in the strange sleeping position. I knew I didn’t want to wake him up. He needed to sleep. I stood up and put some clothes on checking the time. Karin told me she would teach me some prenatal yoga, which she did every morning, and since I felt better earlier than usual, I wanted to attend. The weather got colder, so she placed her mat in the common area. I was surprised to see her without a shirt on and her round belly on full display. Fortunately, her oversized breasts wrangled themselves in a bra. She sat cross legged in the middle of her yoga mat with her eyes closed. Her figure made me insecure. Would I grow breasts? Did I want to? Would Sasuke care? I regretted intruding on this intimate occasion and tried to sneak out, but she peaked an eye open catching me before I escaped.  


“You came this morning! I’m glad you could make it. I’m sorry it’s too cold with the altitude up here this time of year to do this outside,” she sounded happy. “Take your shirt off so you can connect with your baby.” Was she serious? No one besides Sasuke saw my stomach yet, and I didn’t know if I wanted anyone to… But I obliged since keeping eyes closed seemed to be part of this. It reminded me of my time meditating on Mount Myoboku. I should probably tell Gamakichi about the baby. I felt more stressed sitting here in my thoughts than I did finding out all the life changing news over the past few months.  


_“Calm down, Naruto. Your anxiety is hindering my focus.” Kurama called out to me for the first time in over two months, not that I was counting._  


_“Kurama! You have some nerve showing up like this and telling me what to do! What is your excuse? What have you been plotting?” I was even less relaxed with him in my mind._  


_“I’ve been observing you and the Uchiha brat…” he faltered ignoring my grievance._  


_“Gross! Ah! why would you?!” I cried shuddering at the thought of the kyuubi watching Sasuke and I have sex._  


_“Silence baka! I have no desire to watch your intimate activities… I mean that I have been taking notes of how he’s been treating you and the child…”_  


_“Oh. Does this mean you will forgive him and stop being an asshole?” I taunted perhaps too bluntly._  


_“Not quite… I want you to arrange that I speak with him right when you start your second trimester.”_  


_“Huh? I don’t know when that is…” I winced._  


_“You really should read a book about pregnancy, Naruto. It’s in a week. You have one week to plan a meeting between the two of us.” He growled._  


_“Kurama, don’t you think you are overreacting a little? Sasuke loves me. He loves our baby. He’s not the vengeful rouge ninja he used to be…”_  


_“Don’t make assumptions about my intentions. Let me know when you have it coordinated. I will allow him to talk to me through that repulsive sharingan of his.”_  


I blinked back into focus to see Karin folding her back and arching it up. I tried my best to mimic everything she did as she called out instructions, but I couldn’t wait for the session to end. I needed to figure out how I would tell Sasuke that Kurama wants to meet with him without him getting upset. Karin sat again and reached her arms up to the ceiling. Then, she folded her hands to prayer, said a word I didn’t catch, then opened her eyes.  


“Well! Wasn’t that so relaxing?!” She hopped up to her feet. I struggled more than I should to return to standing.  


“Yeah,” I rubbed the back of my neck feeling just as tense as when we started. “Thanks Karin.”  


“Oh my goodness! You look so cute, Naruto! I didn’t even see your tiny bump!” She squealed so loud she probably woke everyone up.  


“Yeah. I showed Sasuke yesterday,” I blushed.  


“Ugh you’ll have to send me pictures of you two or something!” she urged.  


“Please come visit us. I want to see Kiyo more too.” I smiled putting my shirt back on.  


“Deal. We will come to Konoha to visit. Eeeek I’m just so excited for you!” she enthused. I felt a warm body press into me from behind and arms wrap around my belly underneath my shirt. Next hot breath tickling my neck followed by lips grazing behind my ear. I forgot where I was and moaned a little turning redder than Karin’s hair. Sasuke was behind me with his stiff cock trying to press it between my ass cheeks. He whisked me up in his arms like usual. I stared at him bewildered wondering why he was here and… so visibly aroused with his hard cock on full display through his boxers. I knew Karin noticed because she blushed and visibly gulped. She stood frozen in place as he carted me off to our bedroom wordlessly. He closed the door.  


“Why did you leave?” He asked in a rich, haughty voice that made my whole body tingle.  


“You fell asleep and I…” I stumbled getting lost in his onyx eye. “Are you mad at me?” I squeaked.  


“No, not mad. I just wanted to steal my boyfriend from whatever occupied him so my cock could instead.” Oh. He smirked at me and blood rushed to my cock, so it stood it straight up. He put me down and tore off my clothes. He roamed his hands all over my body as he put his cock flush with mine. His look was so intense I gasped audibly, almost afraid of him. I hadn’t seen him like this since we had that argument two weeks ago. Whatever made him this horny, I was desperate for him and didn’t care if he played rough with me. He pushed me into the bathroom as we stayed chest to chest and cock to cock. He ran his tongue along my jawline. “Shower with me,” his voice was a command not a question. I nodded meekly as he took of his clothes. He looked sexier every time I saw him naked, and he caught me gaping. “Like what you see?” he whispered in my ear. I bit his earlobe in response, and I felt his knees buckle. Next thing I knew, he picked me up and jammed me against the shower wall. The water cascaded down his body. He looked even sexier wet too. He teased his cock against mine making me moan. I wanted his lips so bad I could taste him, but he didn’t kiss me. “Turn around,” he commanded and swatted me on the ass not as hard as he did before. I felt something touch my anal opening that wasn’t his finger. It was a softer touch, his heavenly tongue. I moaned and grabbed my cock. “Don’t touch yourself,” he warned. He sensitized the entire rim and opened me up softly. I hoped he would always want me this way, but now was not the time to get lost in my own thoughts. He grabbed a handful of each of my ass cheeks and pulled them a part. “You want my cock, don’t you?” He teased.  


“Please S’kue,” I could barely utter his name.  


“Not yet. Turn around.” I obeyed him. His eyes wild and full of life. He finally put his lips to mine and let me share some of the water. My nipples peaked from standing for so long in the cold. He pulled away from mangling my lips and licked one of my nipples biting it a little. I screamed from the sensation and ran my fingers through his raven hair. He peered up at me full of lust.  


“I need your cock,” I pleaded as he moved to the other nipple.  


“Be patient,” he hissed. He kneeled down and took my aching cock in his mouth. I gasped as he sucked me so furiously, I wanted to cum. “Don’t cum. Wait for me to fuck you.” I whimpered not sure how long I could last. He suddenly pulled his mouth away from me.  


“Get down here on all fours,” he ordered, and I listened. He shoved his cock inside me. I could tell from the sensation that he his own precum as lubricant. He thrusted into me so aggressively that he moaned while I screamed his name among other profanities. My prostate was so overstimulated that I came and fell to the shower floor. He held his grip on me, and I felt him fill me up with his cum so much that I whimpered as he did it. He somehow had the stamina to pick me up and wash me off carefully when he touched my still sensitive cock. He didn’t speak to me but placed sporadic kisses on my body as he soaped me up before he repeated the gesture on himself. He stepped out of the shower and held my hand as I followed him. Then he kissed me intimately for some time that I had to fight getting hard again. I fell in love with him all over again.  


“What’s on your agenda for today?” he said as he watched me put my clothes on.  


“Um, I’m going to listen in on Karin’s birth plan,” I said biting my lip.  


“Tell me how that goes.”  


“What are you going to do?” I asked.  


“I have some plans today, and I may not be back tonight.”  


“Sasuke…” my heart broke in two. “What do you mean? No secrets. Remember?” Tears spilled onto my freshly cleaned face. “You can’t leave me. I need you here…” I sounded so clingy, but I didn’t care.  


“I will try to be back tonight. I will for sure be back tomorrow.” he smiled. How could he smile about leaving me?  


“You can’t just blow my mind with sex like that and leave,” I pouted giving him my best pushed out bottom lip and batted of my eyes.  


“Don’t make that face. You know I can’t resist it,” he kissed my cheek. “But I have to. It’s just a little errand. I’ll be back before you know it. You’ll be kept too busy today to notice I’m gone.”  


“Kurama wants to talk to you,” I blurted out as a demoralizing attempt to persuade him to stay longer but he kept putting on more clothes.  


“What does he want?” he said preoccupied as he strapped his katana to his back and grabbed his ninja tool belt. Lastly, he threw his cloak over him.  


“I don’t know but he wants me to arrange a meeting with you next week.”  


“Alright,” he sounded unbothered. “We can talk about that more when I get back.”  


“Sasuke…” my lip quivered as I started to cry again. “Why are you leaving and bringing all your gear with you? Why won’t you tell me where you are going?” My voice cracked.  


“I promise nothing dangerous. You’ll find out later okay?” His answers did nothing to reassure me. He embraced me and kissed my forehead. “I love you.” He smiled brushing away my ongoing tears. He palmed my belly underneath my shirt. “Both of you,” he added. Then he disappeared. I never hated his rinnegan until he used his stupid teleporting ability to leave me. I collapsed to the floor and rested my hands on the side of the bed and sobbed until Jugo found me an hour later. I was so exhausted he had to help me sit on the bed.  


“Naruto, what’s wrong? Is this where you have been? Everyone has been looking for you.” I couldn’t respond. “Is it the baby? Talk to me.” He pulled me close to him.  


“Sasuke left this morning,” I blubbered my voice shaking. “He wouldn’t tell me where he was going…”  


“Oh Naruto….” I could hear the empathy in his voice. “He’s coming back. Come on. You need to eat something. I’ll make you some food.” I didn’t want to eat, but I also didn’t have the strength to argue and had another life inside me to consider. He fed me comfort food in the form of blueberry pancakes and bacon. I felt Karin come up behind and drape her icy hands over my shoulders.  


“You missed it this morning. We were all worried about you,” she said stealing a piece of bacon.  


“I know… It’s just…” I didn’t have the heart to repeat my sorrows again.  


“He’s coming back,” she reassured me. How did she know? Why was I the only one who didn’t?

Everyone spent the rest of the day kindly distracting me from missing Sasuke. We played card games, ate junk food, and talked. By the time it was dark outside, I was ready to retreat to my bedroom for the night. Karin offered to hang out with me, which was kind, but I declined. I didn’t want to get my hopes up and wait around for Sasuke, so I decided to turn off the lights and try and sleep. My effort was futile without him next to me. I didn’t realize how dependent on him I became, but maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. I laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling thinking that at some point, I would be tired enough and my eyes would close automatically. I heard a rustling sound in the room, and I sat up.  


“Sasuke?” I whispered. The room was too dark to see my own hand in front of me let alone another person.  


“Hey,” I felt his weight crash on top of me as he kissed me before rolling over.  


“You’re back!” I cried literally.  


“I told you I would dobe. I rushed to get here as soon as I could. I didn’t want you to be alone all night.”  


“I’m sorry I doubted you,” I whispered in between my silent tears.  


“I know it was last minute, and I’m sorry.” He hugged me again and leaned over to kiss me on the lips. “I hope you weren’t too upset.”  


“Everyone seemed to know where you were,” I sulked.  


“I had to tell them so you would believe me when I said I’m returning…” His tone sounded sad which upset me. “I would absolutely never leave you. Especially not with you carrying our child. 

I understand that you can’t trust me…” his voice faltered. My heart broke in pieces. He was right. My actions proved that I didn’t trust him. Tears fell for a new reason, and I didn’t know which one was worse.  


“I’m so sorry…” I sobbed. “I say I trust you and then my actions don’t match my words. I’m such an asshole.” I gasped for air unable to catch my breath.  


“Shhh. Don’t cry.” He spooned me closer to him. “I am not faulting you at all. I realize that it takes time, and it doesn’t help when I do shit like this behind your back… I just can’t tell you yet. Okay?” He flipped me over and laid my head on his chest. He held me until I fell asleep.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

The next week flew by and the day arrived for my conversation with Kurama. I didn’t know what he wanted, but he insisted that I speak with him according to Naruto. The entire place also seemed on edge with Karin’s impending due date. She was restless and up all hours of the day and night banging around in the kitchen or organizing some nook of the house. I didn’t understand it, but I supposed I would when Naruto got closer to giving birth. I almost regretted staying this long if this foreshadowed our coming future.  
I caught Naruto looking at himself in the mirror naked when I staggered out of bed after sleeping poorly due to anxiety. The sight of him poking himself in the abdomen delighted me and aroused me immediately.  


“You look cute dobe.” I leaned against the doorway.  


“You think so?” He voiced unsure and he rested his hand on his ever so slightly rounded belly, which mesmerized me.  


“Absolutely,” I purred and walked over to him hugging him then placing my hands on his bump. Both of my hands were larger than the circumference, but I still loved it. He rested his head on my chest. “You know what I just realized?” I nuzzled his nose with my own.  


“What?” he asked curiously as he gripped me tightly.  


“You weren’t sick this morning.” He smiled at me. “And we made it to your second trimester.” I kissed his forehead and pulled him a part just a little so I could rake my eyes over him.  


“You are right,” he giggled.  


“Want to celebrate?” I pressed my cock to his crotch, so he knew what I was insinuating. His azure eyes shined at me. “I hope our baby has your eyes.” I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. A single tear trickled down his face that I caught midway down with my lips. “Come on,” I clasped his real hand in mine. “I’ll be super sweet.” I kissed him and guided him all the way to the bed without ever breaking contact with his sweet and salty lips. The taste of him changed since he got pregnant, and I craved him even more. I noticed he felt damp. Did he already cum? But he was definitely still hard against me. I wanted to ask him, but I also didn’t want to embarrass him if he did cum.  


“What’s wrong?” he asked biting his lip.  


“Nothing.” I kissed him so he wouldn’t talk anymore. He shut down though and became self-conscious. He tried to curl up into a ball, so I wouldn’t have access to him. “Hey,” I pried his arms open and hovered over him. My cock grazed his belly. “Talk to me. What’s going on?” he peered up at me shyly. He was still turned on with his erection pressing against me and his flushed skin. I placed light kisses on his neck and chest, but he stayed silent. I got worried and decided to lay next to him and pull him close to me.  


“I noticed something this morning… and I… don’t know how you’ll feel about it…” he rolled over to avoid looking at me. He never was this shy before with me.  


“Okay… I told you that your belly looks cute. Is that not it?” I reaffirmed my words by spooning him with my hand resting on his tiny bump.  


“No…” He took a deep breath, and I couldn’t tell if he was crying.  


“Naruto, please help me understand. There is nothing I don’t like about you.” I kissed his soft blonde hair, which I also wouldn’t mind our child having.  


“I can’t…” He made himself a shell again.  


“I want you to tell me. You can tell me anything.” I shook his side, but he wouldn’t budge.  


“The baby has to come out of somewhere… and….” He mumbled into the sheet. I leaned over to hear him. “This morning, I found out where… It’s always been there but…. It expanded and…” He didn’t finish his fragments, but I could put the pieces together.  


“Do you think it has to do with being in your second trimester now?” I asked. I read enough of Karin’s medical books to learn that the first trimester is scary because the baby might not last, so I assumed that perhaps this change that he noticed was because the baby became a permanent resident until it was done growing. I fretted so much over him during the past fragile few months but never informed him of the cause of all my anxiety because I didn’t want him to worry. And since his body was different, his pregnancy would not perfectly mirror those that I read in the books anyway.  


“I don’t know… Maybe.” He said softly.  


“Are you too embarrassed to let me see?” I pecked his back. He rolled over and let me pull him close to me. My hands supported his head as he cradled himself against my chest. “Do you want Karin to look at you instead?” I tried not to sound offended.  


“No, she has other things to prioritize…” he trailed off.  


“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. I don’t mind either.” I kissed his forehead.  


“Okay… You can look…” he conceded.  


“You don’t sound convinced like you want me to.” I held him close.  


“You can…” he stopped talking.  


“I’m going to pull your boxers down and spread your legs okay?” He nodded, and I hovered over him and kissed his lips briefly, which he accepted. Once his boxers were removed, I made eye contact as a means to check on him, and he flashed me a nervous expression. I had no expectations of what I would see, but it couldn’t be as hideous as the way he made it seem. He acted as if I wouldn’t be attracted to him anymore, and I don’t think he understood my infatuation. I’m not sure I wanted him to know just how much I was either. I left a trail of kisses starting from his lips all the way down his throat, through his chest, over and all around his belly, on his cock until my head paused between his legs. I hooked his legs under my arms and tilted his pelvis up slightly and slid a pillow underneath him. I saw what he fussed about, but I didn’t understand why he was perturbed. His skin folded resembling the core of a peach past his cock and before reaching his perineum. I never noticed it before, but he claimed there was always an opening. Aesthetically, the sight pleased the eye. Nothing about it seemed gross to me. Perhaps this is what a woman’s vagina looked like, which didn’t interest me, but anything pertaining to him did. And if he had something like it, then I was intrigued. I wanted to touch it and explore its depths, but I knew that required patience. I set his legs down and smiled at him, and he gave me a timid one in return. I hovered my body over him and kissed him figuring that was the clearest way I could express that I thought everything about him was more than okay, it was perfect.  
The warmth from our skin touching and his kiss made me impossibly hard again, but I focused on enjoying the motion of our tongues and teeth colliding. I pulled away to stare into his always stunning eyes and brushed my thumb over his whiskers. “I think you looked perfect. I wanted to touch you there,” I admitted hoping that I didn’t sound like I was fishing for permission.  


“Really?” he rasped, and I felt his cock rise.  


“Yes. But I understand that you need time to get comfortable.” I played with his blonde bangs in front of his face as I kissed his cheeks. “So, can I just make love to you like I normally do right now?” I asked prepared to accept his answer either way. He gripped his hands around my spine and pulled me in back to his lips hungrily. I took his gesture as a yes and continued to kiss him as I reached for the lube coating my fingers with it to slide into his anal opening. He moaned as I fingered him caressing his pleasure center all while I our lips stayed attached. His eyes widened as I spread him open, and I knew from his dilated pupils and gentle whimpers that he was ready for me. I put enough lube on the entire length of my cock and entered him gently moaning into his mouth as I did. It felt so good to be inside him at the same time that I got to taste his mouth. I didn’t want to stop either, so I penetrated him really slowly in a rocking motion not pulling myself out of him just pushing myself deeper into his depths. He mewled constantly and kissed me with the same intention to never part lips. The tempo of our kissing mirrored my deep thrusts perfectly. I never had sex with him this gentle and romantic before. I wasn’t sure if it would get me off, but I felt like I could orgasm any second. I struggled to hold on. I wondered how he felt until I felt him cum between our bodies letting out a pleasurable moan into our kiss. I stopped moving and stayed still inside him kissing his lips as I filled him with my seed. If he wasn’t already pregnant, he would have been from that moment. I stayed inside him for a couple minutes after I climaxed overwhelmed by the love I felt for him, I kept kissing him to express it. When I pulled out, I laid on my back beside him completely exhausted considering the sex wasn’t my usual rougher pace. Neither of us spoke, but after he cleaned us off with tissues, he curled up beside me. I put my arm around his back wishing I could fall asleep with him but knowing that I had to get ready for my meeting with Kurama.  


“I can’t even move to get in the shower right now,” I sighed tracing circles on his back.  


“Me either,” he mumbled into my side. “That was really amazing.” I felt the heat from his cheeks against my skin and I smiled.  


“I thought so too. Intense,” I commented.  


“Maybe you should just go to your meeting with Kurama naked,” he laughed. I bopped him on the nose.  


“I doubt that would go over well,” I remarked hoping he didn’t sense my fear.  


“I’ll bring you some clothes. Then we have time to eat something. I’m starving.” He sat up, and I watched his naked body walk around and bend over to pull out my usual joggers and shirt. If I wasn’t so spent, I would definitely be hard again. He handed me my clothes and held his own in his hand.  


“Don’t put those on yet, come here,” I gestured. I sat up as he approached the bed. I was at the exact height that when I leaned over, I kissed his little belly. He smiled at me with foggy eyes that looked like he might cry. “You too,” I whispered. And he bent down and kissed me. I begrudgingly dressed and held hands with him as we walked to the kitchen unprepared for the commotion.  


“I’m not ready yet,” Karin snapped. “I just went into labor and it’s right down the hall. I’m staying here.” Her words answered a lot of our questions when we came into the scene.  


“Labor means hospital wing,” Suigetsu argued back throwing his hands in the air.  


“Do you even know how long labor takes you idiot? Just because my water broke doesn’t mean she’s coming this second!” she hollered. Naruto stayed behind me like he was hiding. I regretted entering this disaster.  


“Fine do whatever you want, Karin. Have her on the fucking floor for all I care!” he shouted back when Jugo escorted him outside to calm down. Sakura tended to Karin while Lee stood confused. Naruto clung to my arm wanting to turn back, but I was determined to get him something to eat.  


“We can just come back later,” he whispered to me.  


“But you are hungry,” I protested.  


“We have some food pills in the room. We can come back after…” he paused.  


“Okay.” We walked away without speaking to anyone. I went into my duffle bag and gave him the food pills that I had left.  


“Thanks. What about you?” he looked up concerned.  


“Don’t worry about me. I will eat after I talk to Kurama,” I said.  


“Are you ready?” He asked. I sat next to him on the bed.  


“Yeah.” I kissed his forehead. But I lied. I was not ready and felt unprepared for a conversation that I had no clue what it entailed.  
When Naruto finished eating, it was time to connect me to Kurama. I activated my sharingan so I could speak to the kitsune. It had been a long time since Naruto saw my red eye. He looked at me sheepishly. I focused my chakra into entering his consciousness. When I closed my eyes, I stood humbly before the gigantic flame colored kyuubi.  


_“Ah it’s the loathsome Uchiha again.” He snarled._  


_“What a kind greeting,” I replied sarcastically. “Naruto told me that you wanted to speak to me, so I’m listening.” I tried to reign in my contempt regarding his attitude towards me._  


_“Of course, you will. Because Naruto is my jinchuriki, and since you insist on having a relationship with him, it would behoove you to get along with me as well.”_  


_“I’m not disagreeing so far. What is it that you want?”_  


_“Obviously your loyalty lies to Naruto and your unborn child, but I am a part of Naruto as well. The history that I have with those repugnant eyes of your clan is atrocious at best….”_  


_“You want to make sure that I don’t try to control you or separate you from him?” I interrupted. “Naruto considers you a close friend. I have no interest in coming between that,” I shrugged. “My actions immediately following the war do not reflect my intentions now.” I waited for him to respond. He circled around me puffing smoke from his nostrils probably to intimidate me, but I planted myself firmly._  


_“How do you plan on proving your loyalty to Naruto thereby convincing me to trust you as well?” He sat on his heels looking down at me. I had not expected this question, but I already knew my answer._  


_“I will marry him before our child is born. If he accepts my proposal…”_  


_“You aren’t just doing that because everyone else is?” he huffed._  


_“No. It has been my plan from the beginning of our relationship. The timeline just accelerated due to the pregnancy.”_  


_“What about Konoha?” he frowned._  


_“What about it? We will be traveling back in the next couple days.”_  


_“He wants to stay there, and you know it.” He put his massive head inches away from me with his menacing eyes glaring at me._  


_“I will let him decide. It would be dangerous wander the country with a newborn and the safety of Naruto and the baby are my only priorities.”_  


_“You seem to have all the right answers Uchiha Sasuke. Know that I will be watching, and I have no qualms about striking you should you deviate from any of the declarations you made today…”_  


_“I expect nothing less. Good talk, Kurama.”_

**(Naruto’s POV)**

When Sasuke opened his eyes, his sharingan receded to his rich onyx color iris. I watched him carefully, but he didn’t seem frustrated or angry. Maybe the conversation went well, but I was too scared to ask him. Instead, he suggested we reconnect with the group and see how Karin’s labor was progressing. I nodded and took his hand. Everyone gathered in the common area and the atmosphere seemed calmer than before. Karin slumped on the couch while Suigetsu sat by her side.  


“Where have you two been?” Sakura raised her brows at me.  


“Just talking and packing up for the trip back…” I lied. Sasuke shuffled me over to the couch and I sat next to him resting on his shoulder. I wished everyone wasn’t around so I could talk to Karin. But maybe she didn’t want to talk. Occasionally she held her stomach and groaned. I suddenly got nervous and shifted in my seat. Sasuke put his hand on my thigh probably sensing how I was feeling. Sakura walked over to Karin and talked to her, but I couldn’t hear the exchange. The situation jarred me knowing that the day would come where I had to go through the same experience.  


“What did Kurama say?” I whispered in Sasuke’s ear as a distraction. I just hoped he complied.  


“Nothing that important. He didn’t tell you?” He looked at me.  


“No, he hasn’t reached out to me and is avoiding me.” Sasuke smirked when I said that, but I didn’t understand why.  


“He just wanted to make sure I didn’t plan on using him,” he shrugged and kissed my forehead. “Are you okay with leaving after the baby is born? She might share your birthday,” he laughed. I forgot my ninetieth birthday was two days away. It always snuck up on me every year. Truthfully, I was touched that Sasuke remembered.  


“With the way things are progressing, I don’t think she will,” I said. Sakura helped Karin to her feet as she panted and let out painful noises.  


“We are taking her down to the medical room where I can monitor her properly. She requests that only Suigetsu stay with her in the room, but I’ll update everyone on the progress occasionally. And of course, I’ll let you know when Kiyo is here.” Sakura informed us.  


“Are you still hungry? I’ll make you something,” Sasuke offered. After witnessing how much pain Karin was in, the appetite suppressed, but I needed a distraction and knew Sasuke gave the rest of his food pills to me. So, I nodded. I followed him into the kitchen like a duckling because his presence put me at ease. I decided that I would eat whatever he prepared, I just wanted to watch him work. He turned on the burner igniting blue flames underneath the iron skillet.  


“How do you feel about going back to Konoha?” He asked me as he diced onions and peppers and tossed them in the frying pan with a dash of oil.  


“A little nervous…” I wandered closer to the hot stove to inhale the spices he added, but he blocked me from getting too close. “I wasn’t going to touch anything…” I said quietly.  


“It’s hot and I don’t want you to burn yourself.” I blushed. He tossed in some chicken. “Why are you nervous? That is your home,” he sounded concerned. I couldn’t help but notice that he said “my” home as if he still didn’t belong there.  


“I don’t know. I just don’t know what people will think…. What my friends…. Kakashi Sensei…” He interrupted me mid-sentence by turning around and bringing my lips into a passionate kiss that took my breath away and made me forget what I was even saying. Maybe that was the point. He removed his hands from my lower back and resumed cooking as if the moment never happened. I didn’t continue talking about my reservations, and he didn’t ask again. We ate together alone, which was strange, but I supposed I could get used to it again from when he lived with me. Except now he openly flirted with me at the dinner table instead of comfortable silence. I enjoyed both but talking to him was more fun. After dinner, we went out on the balcony and gazed at the stars. The weather chilled me at first, but he kept me warm under his cloak and in his arms. Sakura interrupted our private moment to inform us on the progress of Karin’s labor, which was normal and steady. I felt so content surrounded by the ocean, the moon, my lover that I wanted the moment to last forever, but eventually, we retired back inside after Sasuke remarked that he was starting to lose feeling in his extremities.  


“Do you think Kiyo will be born soon?” I yawned.  


“I think you are allowed to go to sleep if you are tired.” He brought me close to him and gripped my hip.  


“I just don’t want to miss anything,” I sighed.  


“Sakura will wake us up if anything happens.”

Kiyo arrived the following morning at 7:37am after Karin spent all night in labor. I jumped out of bed a few hours later so excited to see the new baby that I almost forgot to put clothes on. Sasuke pulled me back in the room as I was half way out the door and brought it to my attention with a sultry kiss. I put on my shirt and jogger pants which stretched out a little at the waist now but still fit comfortably. Sasuke and I walked down the medical wing of the compound, but really, he walked, and I skipped ahead of him. He gently reminded me that everyone had been awake all night and only we got a good night’s sleep (besides maybe Jugo). Sasuke tapped on the door lightly, and Sakura opened it. I followed behind him holding his hand.  


“Hello,” he said quietly.  


“Hi!” I said so excited that I wasn’t quiet. No one seemed surprised.  


“She’s sleeping, but you can see her,” Karin said. She looked tired and sweaty but other than that, good. Sasuke and I shuffled over to the bed and peered at the tiny face poking out of a pile of blankets.  


“Oh my gosh! She’s the cutest thing ever!” I gushed, and Sasuke squeezed my hand for some reason.  


“She’s beautiful, Karin,” Sasuke complimented in his reserved nature.  


“Can I hold her?” I asked unabashed.  


“Of course. Come here.” I giggled as Karin passed me the delicate bundle. I was scared to hold something so fragile, but I supported her head then brought her close to my chest. Sasuke peered over me and watched her sleep. Up close, she didn’t favor Karin or Suigetsu all that much, and she didn’t have hair yet.  


“She’s so cute isn’t she Sasuke? I want one,” I squeaked.  


“Good. Because you are having one.” He chuckled and put his hand on my little bump to remind me. Oops.  


“I knew that,” I laughed. He kissed me, and I realized just how much I couldn’t wait to meet our baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the random segments in this chapter and if you had a favorite part!!
> 
> I kinda wanted someone to see how into each other they were so that is why Karin was there to witness Sasuke take Naruto. My perverted self would actually like someone to watch them have sex but idk who or why hahahaha
> 
> Also I don't consider Naruto to have a true "vagina" the new body part I consider to just be like a "birthing hole" because it's not how he actually gets pregnant. It's just a tiny hole that expands when he gets pregnant. I know it's weird and basically something that I did last minute. Karin will explain this more to him when he asks her before they leave. Just wanted to put that out there.
> 
> What did you think Sasuke was doing?! It's probs so obvious but you will find out next chapter! Also Sas is SO OBSESSED with Naruto's pregnant belly already I can't.
> 
> I kinda wrote Kurama's talk with Sasuke without having a plan. I'm not sure the "idea" for it was solid enough but I wanted them to work it out or at least get on equal terms.
> 
> Next chapter Naruto gets a special surprise for his birthday and the highly anticipated return to Konoha which I'm VERY nervous to write because I'm so excited about it. The return will focus on them adjusting back to their domestic routine together and telling everyone about the baby! So expect to see a lot of different characters.
> 
> And of course, there will be smut that includes what we discovered in this chapter lol Probably a few sex scenes tbh hahaha


	22. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is the summary here. :) First half is Sasuke's POV second half is Naruto's POV
> 
> Please don't come for me that the actual Konoha intros are not this chapter. I knew this was supposed to happen first I just didn't know how long it would take. I needed to split it up since it's a longer chapter than I thought it would be haha. I really hope you still like it.
> 
> Naruto has a very good birthday ;)
> 
> NSFW. Two smut scenes in this chapter but at least they could be classified as plot related hahaha
> 
> Thank you to all my readers fleeting or faithful especially those that leave me feedback and kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this in Naruto's POV and didn't like it. I felt very uninspired.
> 
> I am a huge reader and since I started this fic, I haven't read a book because I've been too focused on writing. Last night, I finished a book in 2.5 hours that I HIGHLY recommend and you can't tell me these two aren't inspiration for it (well in my head at least). Read the critically acclaimed "Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe" and tell me that Ari isn't like our stoic Sasuke and Dante isn't like our sunshine Naruto. It inspired me and this chapter is what I came up with. Another book that I absolutely love that helped inspire this fic about boy love is Call Me By Your Name. I highly recommend that too.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I wanted to be the first person to wish a Naruto happy birthday, which shouldn’t be difficult considering I held him in my arms. But my plan to ensure success required that I wake up before him, a difficult task for me. My hands rested on his abdomen that grew little by little each day but not at the critical point that it was larger than the circumference of my embrace. I couldn’t wait for that day. I knew he wasn’t aware of how obsessed I was with his belly, and I was fine with that. Anytime I had the opportunity to touch it or see it naked, I took it especially if doing so could lead to sex. I never cared about sex before I reunited with him. Sakura probably wanted to have sex with me at some point and probably Karin too, which was even weirder to think about. But Naruto shined brighter than both of them. Than everyone. With him around, I couldn’t look away or think about anyone else. The only thoughts that circulated in my head each day were how do I protect him and how do I care for him. Nothing else mattered to me. Of course, that wasn’t entirely true anymore. Because I felt the same way about our unborn child too. Naruto seemed under the impression that I was no longer nervous about having a baby, which was probably due to my outward demeanor. He displayed more anxiety recently that I’m sure stemmed from witnessing Karin go through labor even though the experience was from a distance. I respected that as a valid fear because his body would go through the same traumatic event different from losing an arm in a battle or the general wear and tear of the shinobi lifestyle. The cause of my anxiety rooted in other forms that for some reason, I hesitated sharing with him. If I had to guess, I just wanted to remain strong for him, a boulder that he could lean on.  


I supposed I had no actual elaborate celebration laid out for his birthday, but I wanted him to feel special from the moment he woke up. I encouraged that by kissing him on the neck, pressing my erection into the small of his back, and roaming my hands around his entire torso. When I felt him push back against me, I knew I succeeded.  


“Happy Birthday, Naruto.” I kissed his blonde hair.  


“I always forget my birthday,” he chuckled and snuggled himself closer to me.  


“You are such a dobe.” I peppered him with kisses anywhere that I could reach. “I don’t have anything dramatic planned, but I would like to have a little time with you before I have to share you with everyone.” I sounded sour towards the end of my sentence because I was. I never wanted to share him with anyone. I only felt obligated to because we were leaving the Hideout today, and the rest of Team Taka liked him so much, they would be devastated if they couldn’t celebrate with him for a while.  


“Is that why you woke me up early on my birthday?” he laughed, and it was sweeter than sugar except I didn’t care for the latter.  


“I thought about waking you up in other ways…” I poked my cock between his ass cheeks. I didn’t have to see his face to know that he was blushing. I just knew, but he turned around to face me and confirmed it. I tilted his chin up and kissed him romantically with no tongue at first. The taste of his lips alone was enough to drive me insane, and I wanted to savor it for a while, but leave it to Naruto to get impatient. It was his birthday though, so if he wanted to jam his tongue down my throat, I had to allow it. Good thing his tongue tasted even better than his lips alone. I rolled my body on top of his only to have him undo it and mount me instead.  


“It’s my birthday teme,” he said as he kissed my neck and chest. His cock rooted against my groin. His body was unable to lay flat on mine due to his bump, which turned me on even more. 

“Therefore, I get to do what I want.” He said as he began rotating his hips grinding on my cock. I moaned out of weakness from the sight of him and the sensation.  


“But I am supposed to take care of you on your birthday…” I said helpless against his tantalizing movements.  


“You take care of me every day,” he whispered in my ear. “Stop arguing with me and enjoy it.” He smirked at me, the nerve. Then he placed a trail of sloppy wet kisses down the front of my body until he reached the barrier of my boxers. He pulled them down with his teeth and kissed my swollen cock before taking it in his mouth. He always gave incredible head, and it was no exception on his birthday. I had to fight it to not cum in his mouth. He felt my cock pulse and said, “Easy Sas. Not yet.” Since when did he boss me around? On his birthday, I guess he could. Perhaps what I loved more than him actually sucking my cock was watching him do it. He swirled it around in his mouth effortlessly. Sometimes, I could visualize his cheek jut out from my cock pressing against the soft skin there. He made fellatio into an art form that he perfected. Occasionally, he watched me too. He would look up at me with my cock down his throat and wink at me or just check on my facial expressions. He pulled his mouth away suddenly. I was desperate to have him back, but he left the bed.  


“Where did you go?” I strained to ask him.  


“To get this,” he said playfully. He returned from the bathroom holding the lube in his prosthetic hand. He looked so sexy completely naked, and I got a full frontal view. His bronzed skin glowed even though it was no longer summer. His real hand rested at the crest of his belly. His cock stood up proudly. His nipples peaked.  


“Mmmm,” I stroked my cock. Desperate for stimulation. Desperate for him. “Come back here. I want to fuck you,” I growled.  


“No.” He said simply. The audacity to deny me sent shockwaves through my body. It was incredibly hot and incredibly infuriating at the same time. “It’s my birthday. And I want to ride your cock.” Shit. I had to stop touching myself so I wouldn’t cum. This wouldn’t be the first time he did that. Most of the time, I took control of sex not giving him the opportunity. I was so controlling that I either fucked him roughly or made love to him softly. I never thought often enough about handing the reins to him, but the few times he rode me I loved it. And, he had yet to do so since early on in his pregnancy when he wasn’t showing. He crawled back into bed, and I watched him finger himself preparing to take my cock. I lazily touched it (not liked I needed to stay hard) but I couldn’t handle the anticipation. When he was satisfied, he straddled me and kissed me. I touched him everywhere. I grabbed handfuls of his ass. I ran my hands over his belly. I tweaked his nipples that seemed more sensitive since he got pregnant considering he yelped anytime I touched them. He hovered himself over me and lubed my cock then he sank his weight on top of me letting me slide in with the right amount of resistance. He moaned as he took it. I moaned from feeling him sink his ass onto me. Once my cock was fully immersed inside of him, I couldn’t keep track of his movements. At first, he swiveled his hips clockwise in a calculated rhythm. Then, he changed directions and increased the rate of his rotation. I reached my hands out to touch him and he leaned over me allowing me to grope him.  


“You are so fucking hott,” I groaned in his ear as I sucked on his nipples. He blushed and moaned in response. When he started bouncing on my cock, I knew I was going to cum. I put my hands on his waist hoping to slow his movements, but he wouldn’t let me take over. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum,” I said biting my lip and gripping his ass cheeks together.  


“Mmmm I know,” he said placing a kiss on my lips.  


“Let me flip you over so I can fill you with my cum properly,” I begged.  


“But I’m already pregnant,” he giggled. “See?” He arched his back, so his belly lifted off mine. His reminder made me even more eager.  


“That’s not the point…” he relinquished control and I held onto him keeping our bodies smushed together just in time for me to dispense all of my cum inside of him. He didn’t seem mad. On the contrary, his face indicated he understood my desire once he laid there soaked. “Happy Birthday.” I kissed him before I carefully pulled out of him.  


“I love you,” he smiled at me looking euphoric.  


“I love you too.” I kissed his forehead, and he smiled. I didn’t even notice that he came all over my stomach until I laid down next to him. I felt liquid at some point, but I was too distracted.  


“Thank you for my birthday present,” he laughed.  


“My cum was not your present,” I laughed harder.  


“You really got me something Sas?” he leaned over piercing me with his dazzling blue eyes.  


“Sort of. You’ll see,” I pecked his cheek. Truthfully, it wasn’t much of a present unless he wanted it, which suddenly made me nervous. And it wasn’t really specific to his birthday. He naturally picked up on my mood change.  


“What’s wrong?” he frowned.  


“Nothing. Let’s shower then get you out in front of all your adoring fans,” I teased hiding my anxiety.  


“You mean your friends?” He laughed pulling me up to my feet.  


“No. _Your friends_. You stole them from me. They like you better.” And I didn’t mind one bit. He kissed me all the way to the shower, which I also didn’t mind one bit. I actually thought I might get hard again, but I made it through the shower with just affectionate kisses and touches. We washed each other reverently. I helped him step out of the shower. We brushed our teeth in front of each other fighting over the sink and fixed each other’s hair. When he dressed himself for the day, I noticed his black button down shirt with the orange stripe down the center (one of his more tolerable articles of clothing) showed the smallest hint of his bump, which could not be explained by too much food since it rounded low on his torso. The unmistakable sight of it made me stare.  


“Do I look bad or something?” He gave me a confused expression as he examined himself from head to toe in the mirror.  


“Quite the opposite… You look hott.” He blushed.  


“You do too, Sas. You always do.” He turned even redder. I didn’t tell him that because I expected a compliment back nor did I want one. I told him because watching his body change was so sexy, I couldn’t keep up with it.  


“When we get back to Konoha, we need to start telling people because it’s already getting a little obvious…” I pointed to him. “And we need to get you some new clothes soon.” I walked over to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me during the few minutes we locked lips.  


“Okay,” he replied shyly when we pulled a part. I expected his gregarious self to revel in announcing to all of his friends about the baby, but I would talk to him about that later. The current focus was to spend time with Taka before our departure.  


“You hungry?” I kissed his cheeked as my arm snaked around his waist as we walked down the hallway.  


“Always. Now that I’m not sick anymore.” He smiled, which made me smile.  
Everyone gathered in the common area probably waiting for us. They collectively jumped up and screamed happy birthday to him. His blue eyes shimmered from the attention. Sakura came over to us and kissed him on the cheek. I let go of his hand, so he could enjoy his pseudo birthday party. He spent time talking to Karin and smiling at Kiyo. Watching him hold the baby made my body electrified with feelings I never experienced before. Jugo interrupted my thoughts with his arm around my shoulder.  


“Today is the big day, huh?” he asked. My nerves bubbled to the surface again after I had shoved them down earlier.  


“Yeah. He looks so happy. I feel like I’m taking him away from it,” I said sadly.  


“He is happy to be with you. I don’t think the other circumstances matter as much.” I smiled at him grateful for his words. “We will come visit you guys in Konoha in a few months once you are both settled, and Kiyo is a little older.”  


“We would love to have all of you, anytime. Naruto isn’t the only one that will miss you and Karin and Suigetsu,” I said surprised by my own vulnerability.  


“I’ll miss you too Sasuke. You are a good guy and will be an even better father.” He hugged me.  


“Thank you for supporting me when I was difficult and thank you for treating my boyfriend with the utmost kindness.”  


“It’s easy to do those things Sasuke,” he replied easily. I hugged him and grabbed a plate of food sitting next to Naruto who rambled on about something I wasn’t paying attention to with Sakura and Lee. Karin grabbed me by the arm pulled me aside.  


“Take good care of him,” she told me with a straight face and a stricter tone. Then, she smiled.  


“I will, Karin. Thank you for being his friend and helping him through this. I couldn’t have done this without you,” I hugged her side.  


“Actually, you could have because you didn’t need me to get him pregnant. But… the explanation would have made a lot less sense,” she snorted her drink out of her nose. I chuckled even though her joke was at my expense.  


“Please don’t hesitate to reach out. He pulled me aside earlier to talk to me about some anatomy concerns… He said you already knew, but I think he’s just scared and a little insecure. I assured him that everything was healthy and normal.”  


“Thank you, Karin. Please visit us anytime and for however long. We will miss you.”  


“Sasuke said he will miss me? Damn. This blondie made you so soft. Well, except for yesterday…” She blushed. I speculated she was referring to me dropping in at the tail end of their yoga session half naked with a full erection to steal Naruto back to the bedroom.  


“I won’t say it often.” I blushed from latent embarrassment.  


“Whatever. I wish you two all the best. And good luck today.” she hugged me again. The emotional goodbyes were getting to me, so I sought out someone who wouldn’t elicit as many feelings. Suigetsu was holding Kiyo and talking to her softly in a voice that didn’t sound like his usual tone.  


“Hey,” I intruded on his one sided conversation with his daughter.  


“Well if it isn’t Uchiha Sasuke. Soon to be dad and hopefully soon to be…”  


“Shhh.” I put my finger to his lips instantly. “Don’t say that out loud. It’s supposed to be a surprise,” I chastised.  


“Naruto is not even over here although I’m surprised because he’s been following Kiyo all morning,” He tickled the baby. “I guess this is where you are supposed to tell me how much you will miss me,” he remarked sarcastically not looking at me so he wouldn’t have to take his eyes off his baby.  


“Pfft. All you have done is make fun of me since I’ve been here and almost spill every secret.”  


“Come on, Sasuke. I keep life exciting. And Naruto isn’t even over here.” He glanced up to look at Naruto who was sharing a laugh with Karin.  


“I prefer if you didn’t, but I suppose I won’t have to worry about it anymore.” I sighed.  


“Are you nervous about….” He nudged my ribs. I held my breath and made a fist. “Easy with the hands Sasuke. You know those don’t work on me anyway. I won’t say it, just asking. Do you think he will say yes?”  


“I would hope so… But he has no obligation to me or anyone,” I said quietly.  


“And there you are cynical as ever again… He is good for you, so I hope he does,” Suigetsu commented. It was almost as if Naruto knew we were talking about him because he glanced over and waved at me enthusiastically before gliding over.  


“Can I hold her one more time? I know we have to leave soon…” He asked Suigetsu. The downtrodden inflection in his voice stabbed me in the gut. Suigetsu transferred the sleeping baby to Naruto who appeared comfortable now holding her. I never held her and didn’t want to. She seemed too breakable. Suigetsu left us alone to go talk to Karin.  


“Are you okay?” I whispered in his ear after noticing his eyes glazing over.  


“Yeah,” he said quietly, but I didn’t believe him. I squeezed his shoulder and looked down at the baby with him. “Just feeling a lot of emotions,” he heaved a shaky breath.  


“I know.” I kissed his cheek. “We should leave soon so it doesn’t get more difficult.” He nodded. I walked with him as he gave Kiyo back to Karin so she could feed him.  


“I wonder if I’ll be able to do that,” he said so soft that it was barely audible. I tucked him under my cloak.  


“Do you want to do that?” I said, but I felt the words catch in my throat. For some reason, the thought of him feeding our baby made my cock stir in my pants.  


“Yeah. I think it would be nice,” he nestled his face to my chest. I kissed the top of his head.  


“Let’s go get our things, okay?” He peered up at me and gave me a small nod. I carried our packed bags out into the foyer where everyone gathered around us for our send off. Tears scattered around the room, and my shirt was wet from Naruto’s as he clutched my vest.  


“How do you plan on getting there…” Suigetsu asked me carefully as I glared at him to not say another word.  


“We are going to teleport,” I said.  


“What? Sasuke? Why would we do that? You don’t need to use up chakra for that. We aren’t on that much of a schedule…” He spoke too much.  


“Shh. It’s just faster. Are you ready? Hold onto me.” He nodded. I opened up a portal with my rinnegan.  


“Bye everyone! See you soon!” I called, and Naruto waved from his huddled position under my cloak. The next thing we knew we arrived at our destination, and I had no clue how it would be received. The teleportation weakened me a little bit, but I was able to stay standing with Naruto attached to me.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

My familiar surroundings confused me. This wasn’t Konoha. This wasn’t somewhere that held fond memories. I fought the urge to get angry at Sasuke for bringing me here but didn’t know how long it would last. The waterfall tumbled into the stream below just like it was destined to every second of every day. The Valley was ruined and demolished same as it appeared before. Though the statues that were once the focal point of this place have been destroyed, the Seal of Confrontation remained. I shuddered at the reminders that lurked in every molecule of water, spec of soil, and tiny pebble of this place.  


“You aren’t trying to fight me again, are you?” I snarled anticipating Kurama to wake up any moment.  


“No silly,” he laughed deeply trying to disguise that he was making fun of me.  


“Then why are we here? I don’t get it… This place…” Was not where I wanted to go for my birthday, but I didn’t finish my sentence.  


“I thought we could make some good memories here for a change. Want to take a walk with me down to the Valley?” He extended his real hand out waiting for mine, and although I didn’t understand the need for this detour back home, I took his hand. He laced our fingers together as we descended to the bottom through the jagged terrain. He periodically checked on me and waited until to make sure I had my footing before we proceeded. He didn’t talk to me, which sort of annoyed me. I didn’t know why we were wasting time here. The sun started setting making the air chillier. He noticed me shivering and wrapped me in his cloak. I nodded grateful for the gesture. When he noticed I lagged a bit behind him, he carried me in his arms. There was still enough light outside for me to catch glimpses of his face. He seemed content, but the sweat on his brow and above his lip suggested he was nervous? Or maybe he was just tired from carrying me. He caught me looking at him and instead of embarrassing me, he smiled and kissed my forehead. When we reached the bottom of the Valley, He set me down and held my hand walking to a spot that he clearly defined with rose petals. I was more confused than before. He stood me amidst the rose petals while he faced me.  


“Do you know why I brought you here?” His voice smoother than butter. I silently shook my head no. He looked so damn handsome as the sun was setting and the moon illuminated in the sky to take its place. I swallowed feeling anxious for some reason. I rested my hand on my belly, something I did lately without thinking. It just felt natural.  


“I brought you to this spot because I left you here. I want to make a promise to you in the exact spot that I walked away from you in the pouring rain that I will never leave you again.” I nodded with tears already streaming down my face just from his words. He smiled and walked over to me and brushed them away with his thumbs, but they fell faster than he could swipe them. He pressed his lips to mine in a setting so intimate it felt like we were the last two people on earth, three if you counted our baby. “You are the sun. Not just my sun, the actual sun. While the sun appears to be setting right now to brighten the other side of the world, I know it is really standing in front of me. I love you so much. I think I always have. And I _know_ I always will.” He paused as tears cascaded down his own cheeks. I couldn’t even control myself at this point. I couldn’t exhale any breath from my lungs. I felt so constricted. “The sun always tried to chase the moon, but the sun has chased the moon long enough. The moon allowed the sun to catch up so they can rise together.” I didn’t understand a word of what he just said other than our designated titles as sun and moon, but it sounded pretty so I kept crying. Then, he stopped his speech and knelt down on one knee in front of me. He held out to me a black box with a ring in it that I didn’t examine too closely enough because he started talking again. “Uzumaki Naruto, I love you. I love our child and all our future children. You are my forever. Will you marry me?” I didn’t intentionally make him wait, I just couldn’t formulate the single word I needed to say because I couldn’t quit sobbing to release it. I nodded so he could get up, which he did. He slid the ring on my fourth finger on my real hand. I put his face between my hands.  


“Yes! One thousand times yes, I will marry you. I’m so in love with you, Sasuke. You are my forever too. You always have been.” He lifted me off my feet for a kiss that took my breath away even more than my cries. I wrapped my legs around his hips and let my lips convey the message of how much I love him even more than my words. I swore he held me for hours as we kissed under the moonlight with the stars dazzling above us. Everything was so perfect and so surreal I thought I was dreaming. We didn’t separate from the kiss once for air in however much time passed. I loved him more than words could express, and I knew without a shred of uncertainty that he loved me too. When he finally set me down, he gazed into my eyes and gave me the most loving expression I ever saw him make. So stunning that it brought me to tears again.  


“It’s cold out here. Let’s go home, fiancé,” He kissed me as he opened a portal with his rinnegan and suddenly we stood in the bedroom of my apartment. “You’re cold. Let’s take a bath. We can take a rain check on celebrating with champagne for obvious reasons,” he chuckled and palmed my belly under my shirt with his cold hand. The only gesture I could process responding with was a delicate nod. He gave me a quick kiss that lingered on my lips leaving me begging for more. Then he went to fill the bathtub like he always did while I stared at my ring. It was masculine and plain, but it complemented my bracelet perfectly. It was a modest gold band, and I loved it. When I heard the faucet shut off, he came out of the bathroom naked to get me. I hadn’t move from the spot I stood in, but he swept me up in his arms and carried me locking the door behind us. He set me down and stripped me of my clothes since I didn’t think my muscles worked to do it myself. He sank down into the water with me with his back to the tub and me sprawled out in front of him like he always did.  


“We are getting married,” I said like I just saw a ghost.  


“That is what you agreed to usuratonkachi,” he laughed and kissed my cheek.  


“I can’t believe it. I’m so excited to be your husband,” I choked up.  


“Don’t cry,” he kissed my neck and cradled my belly with his hands.  


"I won’t. I’m just so happy.” I laughed as lied about the crying because tears dropped into the bath water.  


“I’m happy too.” He kissed down the length of my shoulders.  


“This was the best birthday ever Sasuke. I mean that. Thank you. Thank you for wanting to marry me.”  


“I should be thanking you.” He kissed my cheek. I don’t know what he needed to thank me for, but I felt lucky.  


“I love my ring by the way, it’s perfect. You made it didn’t you?” If I had to guess, it made sense why he left yesterday.  


“I did. I want everyone to see that you are taken, and you are mine. When we get married, I will have a matching one and I will engrave both of them just like your bracelet.” I leaned into him listening to his soothing baritone voice talk about our future. Then, I swiveled around to face him and hooked my legs around his back and clasped my hands around his neck. I kissed him hungrily sticking my tongue in his mouth not wasting time closing the gap between our lips and bodies. He shifted his hands to my spine and pulled me closer to him, but I pushed him away gently.  


“Sas… when are we going to get married? Because I’m… pregnant…” I stumbled.  


“I know you are pregnant,” he chuckled feeling my belly. “I figured we would get married before the baby is born,” he shrugged not concerned.  


“But… That is not a lot of time to plan… I’m already three months… And we haven’t told anyone… And… I’ll be so much bigger…” My mind dumped all of thoughts out at once.  


“We can start telling people soon. We have plenty of time, and I love your size and will continue to love it. It’s your birthday. One worry at a time.” He smiled and kissed my lips to reassure me, which helped. “Come on. Let’s get you out of this bath. We can rest.” He stood up and his erection was so proud that I had to do a double take. It made me forget everything that we just discussed. My whole body lit itself on fire. He smirked at me and helped me to my feet. We dried off and immediately joined bodies. Our lips and tongues smacked as he walked me backwards to the bed. He judged the exact distance it would take to tip me backwards so I would land on our mattress. He began kissing my neck then progressed quickly to my nipples, a spot he paid more attention to lately. I don’t know if it was the pregnancy, but it felt so good to have him nip and flick them with his tongue that sometimes I felt like I could orgasm from it. He peered at my face when he did it, and I combed my hands through his raven locks. I goaded him to continue downward and he kissed my belly affectionately everywhere. I felt so loved every time he touched it. When he reached my cock, he put his lips around it and sucked on it pleasuring me until I nearly came. Then, he quickly lubed up his cock and put it at the base of my opening. As he delved his way into my depths, he made eye contact with me until he leaned over and started kissing me, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. It felt like we were rocking on a boat in the middle of the ocean. I was so overcome with desire, that I made a request even though I had reservations.  


“I’m really wet Sas, touch me,” I suggested after breaking from his lips. With his cock shoved up my ass, he gave me a puzzled expression. Instead of explaining it, I guided his hand to labia (Karin told me the technical name for it) and left him to his own devices regarding exploration. He glided his fingers across my new set of lips as I whimpered from the combination of his hands and his cock.  


“You were right,” he commented bewildered.  


“It’s because of you…” I bit my lip.  


“Me? What did I do?”  


“You make me feel incredible, and my body responds that way if I… like your touch.” He brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me as he sped up his thrusts and rubbed my labia. “S’ke… I…” I orgasmed from all the stimulation before I could even get the words out. He lasted a few minutes longer until he trembled as he came inside me. He pulled out and collapsed next me. I strummed my fingers through his hair and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for the amazing birthday,” I whispered in his ear.  


“Thank you for trusting me with your body and your heart.” He turned his head and kissed me. “Let’s go to sleep.” He cleaned me up and curled up with me under the covers in the bed that had been so long since we shared it together. And, it was our first time sharing it as fiancés. I twisted my ring on my finger impressed by the craftsmanship and that it fit perfectly. His breathing had slowed, and I knew he was asleep. I knew we had a lot of changes in store for us, and I was terrified but also excited because I had the privilege to do it all with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. NEXT chapter will begin the pregnancy AND engagement announcement tour with all the Konoha members.
> 
> I hope you liked seeing glimpses into Sasuke's mind at the beginning. He had soooo many thoughts about Naruto.
> 
> I hope you also liked the Taka farewell for now. I still have plans with them.
> 
> I hoped the proposal made sense and wasn't too cheesy. I feel like I want to rewrite all of Naruto's POV.
> 
> I realized after writing this chapter that I enjoy and think my smut scenes pack more of a punch in Sasuke's POV than in Naruto's since he is the receiver most of the time. I knew I wanted the proposal to be in Naruto's POV so it could be his reactions and thoughts. But then I think it lost steam for the smut scene. It's not my best. I also finished the scene after at a later time so that may be part of it as well. Let me know what you think but there will be MORE SMUT and actual vaginal sex very soon. There will be a little time skip too. They will also find out the gender soon too in a couple chapters :)


	23. I Can't Take This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV switches as usual now. Hello! This is a much longer chapter. It just happened to be that way because my sister is visiting and I have been rewriting things and didn't find a good place to stop it. I'm still not in love with this chapter, but I don't think I'll ever get this part of the story right so I'm just going to go with it.
> 
> Key points are:
> 
> -Kakashi finds out about the baby and engagement
> 
> -Sakura tells Sasuke something he was unaware of and he's processing it. (He will bring it up it just didn't work out to be this chapter)
> 
> -Sasuke wants to throw Naruto a surprise engagement party where they will announce it to all his friends
> 
> -Naruto tells Iruka about his engagement and baby. Sasuke is not present but I wanted them to be alone for this one so I hope that doesn't bother you.
> 
> And of course smut in between things so NSFW BoyxBoy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm just being hard on myself, but I just couldn't find my groove and vibe with this. I seriously rewrote parts of this three times. I hope you disagree with me and like it. I just felt everything was off but idk. Maybe it's because I updated it late. Thank you to my readers again, and ALWAYS. :)

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Three weeks went by since we arrived back in Konoha, but no one knew we were here. Naruto had a setback and felt sick a lot, so we didn’t venture out, and I didn’t want to be seen around the village without him. I started to worry about him, and I pressured him to see Tsunade or maybe Sakura since she already knew about the pregnancy, but he refused. I think to some degree, he was nervous about telling his friends about all of the recent monumental life changes though that was just my hunch. I knew that we couldn’t wait much longer so one morning when he didn’t throw up, I thought it was a good idea to begin the conversations that we were avoiding. He cuddled on the couch with me. My hands no longer touched when they laid on his belly. The small gap that existed made me happy. His shirts fit tighter as well which was cute.  


“I was thinking about going to see Kakashi…” I suggested cautiously.  


“Why?” He asked bunching up my shirt with his grip.  


“I figured he should know we are back from our trip early... Of course, I could just invite him over here... We could invite Sakura too…” I kept going hoping that I would strike a point he agreed to.  


“Okay,” he said quietly. I smiled.  


“You are really okay with that?”  


“Yeah, if Sakura comes too,” he settled. I kissed his cheek. I sensed his hesitation. He spent his whole childhood longing for acceptance from peers and adults around him. Then, he finally received the accolades he deserved after the war. I wondered if he thought that the acknowledgement that he worked hard for would end due to the pregnancy. Part of me wanted to ask him, but another part of me feared he would confirm my suspicions leaving me to blame for his predicament. “What are you thinking about?” He asked me as if he invaded my brain. He probably could if he wanted to. He rested his hands on to top of mine.  


“A lot of things, I guess.” I sighed.  


“I’m scared, Sasuke,” his voice was so soft that even though I was right next to him, I questioned in my head if I even heard it.  


“Of what?” I whispered in his ear. “Because I’m scared too.”  


“Really?” He turned his head around to look at me.  


“Yes. Terrified. Why are you scared?” I kissed his neck and he giggled from the drastic change in temperature of my warm lips on his chilly skin.  


“What if my friends… don’t accept me and…” his voice cracked as he attempted to complete his thought, but I already knew how it ended.  


“I don’t think you have to worry about that. If anything, they will hate me. I made you like this…” I didn’t even try to conceal my melancholy.  


“What? Don’t say that Sasuke like it’s some bad thing,” he snarled at me, and I was surprised by his sudden irritation.  


“But isn’t that what you were just saying…” I said genuinely confused.  


“No! Our child is not a mistake.” He tackled me. His wild sapphire eyes reflecting the rage boiling inside him.  


“Of course, I don’t think our child is a mistake!” I hissed. “Calm down.” I braced his arms. The sight of him on top of me full of fury turned me on. I tried to suppress it.  


“Good.” He crumpled his body on top of me, and I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him unsure if he still felt angry. “I’m worried they won’t accept me and you together as a couple…” He mumbled into my chest, and I could feel my shirt getting stained with his tears. I understood. The hero of Konoha should not be knocked up by a supposedly reformed criminal, let alone engaged to him. It was easy to avoid the reminder when we lived with Taka, but the reality of this miserable existence of a government structure resurfaced once we arrived. I don’t know how I managed to oversee that he would be plagued by the village’s perception of me as well as judged for choosing me as his partner. It was one thing to simply advocate for my release from prison. It was another to have a child with me, and he didn’t deserve the scrutiny attached to marrying me. I asked him to marry me because I love him more than anything and I wanted him to have zero doubt in how I felt about him, but the institution of marriage itself was not that important if it waged political repercussions for him.  


“We don’t have to stay here… Or you don’t have to marry me,” my voice broke on the last sentence as I proposed the two most logical options to his reservations. He peered up from my chest with tears flowing faster than Naka river.  


“I am going to marry you. I love you,” the dedication in his voice soothed me a little, but I knew that the village also tugged on his heart strings although I couldn’t and probably never would understand why.  


“Maybe you should give everyone a chance, and I will do the same. You haven’t told any of your friends, and if they are your friends, they should care most about your happiness, right?” I kissed his forehead hoping his friends had enough merit to persuade the entire village.  


“You are right… We can start with Kakashi Sensei because he is the Hokage after all. We can disguise it as a Team 7 reunion of sorts if we invite Sakura too…” he said.  


“Okay. We’ll call it a dinner party, and I’ll cook. There is a lot to disguise though,” I laughed and poked his belly hoping to lighten the mood.  


“Hey! I have some shirts that I still fit me,” he retorted playfully.  


“I prefer it when you don’t wear one at all…” I said, and he blushed. In one fluid motion, I lifted his shirt off and held him to keep him warm. He planted his lips on mine. Although I was underneath him, I controlled the dynamic of the kiss. My tongue swirled around his drawing him in like a magnet. I held onto him and lifted him, so he perched on top of my lap. My cock throbbed from the feeling of him grinding against me as he took possession of my mouth. His tongue flicked mine away anytime I got close. He lifted my shirt off so I could feel his bare skin against mine. From this position, my hands could feel his whole upper body. I massaged his back and his small protruding belly. He moaned and yearned for more of my touch. The skin around his nipples softened like it was changing, and he elicited delicate whimpering noises when I ran my fingers over it. He broke our kiss unable to keep his concentration. He tossed his head back when I pinched his nipples. I kissed his neck since it was arched so perfectly. “We need to get the lube,” I groaned as I sucked on his nipples, a spot on his body that I craved lately. His areolas stretched making them larger and more pronounced and significantly more sensitive. I wondered if it had something to do with the pregnancy.  
“I have another idea…” he said breathlessly. I looked at him curiously but trusted his instinct. He stood up to take off the rest of his clothes and shagged off mine. When he sat down on my lap again, I moaned from the feeling of his entire naked body against me. We hadn’t had much sex the past few weeks between him not feeling well and the anxiety from topics we didn’t discuss until moments ago, so this renewed desire for intimacy thrilled me. He rubbed his wetness against my thigh as he kissed me. “I’m aching please touch me…” he pleaded into my mouth as he continued to kiss me. My pupils dilated from his revelation and my stomach dropped. I only touched him down there once, so the prospect of doing it again made my cock twitch. I reached my finger down to the source of his dampness and pried open his lips allowing myself to explore the inside this time. He mewled in a high-pitched tone that I have never heard from him before, so I removed my finger quickly afraid that I hurt him. “Put it back…” he grabbed my hand guiding me back down between his legs. Even when he had an erection, I never felt this much heat radiating from his crotch. It captivated me and I needed to feel more of it against my skin. Once I inserted my finger again, the slickness on the inside took me by surprise. I presumed it was supposed to be like that… So, I moved my finger in circles and tried to shove it deeper. “Another finger…” he moaned. I looked up at him, but his eyes were closed as he made soft pleasurable sounds, so I obliged. He stroked my cock with his hand, which I was grateful for because pressure built up rapidly. After I got into a motion with two fingers, he leaned into me and whispered in my ear, “I want to try something…” he grasped my wrist and pulled my hand away. My fingers were coated in whatever liquid he produced from the mysterious place. His hand gripped my cock at the base, and he slanted forward. His belly pressed into me making it a little difficult for him to navigate the angle that he needed, and once I figured out what he was going to do, I clenched my jaw and tensed my muscles to keep myself from cumming. He positioned my cock at his entrance, which was even slipperier than when we used lube for his backside. I assumed my cock would slide right in, but he moaned overwhelmed from just the tip. His nails dug into my shoulder blades.  


“Hey,” I tapped him. “Lay down. It might be easier. I’ll be gentle, I promise,” I said panting with anticipation to feel my cock inside him again in this new territory. He nodded and let me hold him and spread him vertically on the couch. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and plump pink lips that compelled me to kiss them. “You okay?” I asked him taking a break from his lips to thumb over his whiskers and gaze at his flushed cheeks.  


“Yeah. I’m ready for you to try…” he bit his lip.  


“Wrap your legs around me,” I whispered. “And if it’s too intense, let me know and I’ll stop.” He puckered his lips demanding a kiss which I happily supplied while I grabbed my cock and stuck only my head in. It felt warmer here and he expanded for me gently. A different sensation for me that I so far enjoyed equally. He moaned loudly. “How are you doing?” I pecked him on the lips.  


“Good, Sas. Your cock is so big…” he slid his hands down my back. His compliment flattered me. I pushed in in a little further and he gasped.  


“Still okay?” I kissed his lips again.  


“Mhmm,” he purred. “Keep going…” he trailed off. I kept his tongue busy waltzing with mine as I thrust in a little further.  


“Almost there,” I whispered.  


“I like this Sas,” he smiled at me fiddling with my chest.  


“Me too usuratonkachi.” I finished inserting my cock inside him, then I pulled out gently and drove my way back in slowly. I felt his body move with me. His soft walls enveloped my cock molding around it perfectly. I groaned in his ear and I felt his body shiver. I kissed him as I continued rocking back and forth. “Do you think I can cum inside you here?” I asked.  
“Mmmm. I want you too,” he moaned. I looked down and saw that his cock already climaxed leaving cum on his belly. I chuckled to myself because he never lasted as long as me, but he didn’t have to.  


“Okay. I’m really close. Can I go a little faster?” I pecked his lips.  


“Please,” he tugged on my hair and pulled me down to kiss his lips with the intention I stay there. I thrusted in and out of him faster rocking him beneath me while his legs still clutched around my hips. I stopped when I felt myself spill my orgasm inside him mixing my fluid with the one he made. I let go of his lips and stared at him full of admiration and appreciation.  


“I love you,” I replied back from his declaration earlier. I kissed the crest of his belly lingering my lips there. I dismounted from him realizing we made a mess all over the couch, and we both laughed. “I will clean that before we invite anyone over here.” He attacked me with a hug that I didn’t expect, and I held him for a few minutes as I felt fresh tears on my skin. I didn’t ask him why he was crying because in a way, I understood. The love we shared was overwhelming in the best way no matter the outcome of our future endeavors over the next few weeks. I just hoped everything worked out.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

For someone who lacks a strong need for socialization, Sasuke took the time to map out our disguised Team 7 dinner as if his profession was party planning. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that sometimes the guests didn’t arrive exactly on time, (although he should be familiar with Kakashi as our sensei) and appetizers don’t always go as planned because he seemed so intent on making sure everything timed out perfectly. He worked his magical fingers on meticulously plating sushi while I sat and watched him from the table. Perhaps he felt rushed with the dinner being only three days since we discussed it, but we both silently knew that time was of the essence especially if we intended on marrying before my due date.  


“Are you sure about that shirt?” he glanced over at me nervously.  


“It’s the best one I have right now, and it’s black too like you suggested to hide it better.” I stood up and ran my hand down the front inseam. He smiled and refocused on dabbing wasabi on the corner of each plate.  


“Maybe you should wear one of my shirts since they are a little bigger…” he continued analyzing my attire. I walked over to him and stood behind him enveloping my arms around his waist.  


“That’s even more obvious don’t you think?” I pecked my lips on his back. He sighed and turned around to kiss my mouth wasting no time sliding his tongue down my throat. I lifted onto my tiptoes to increase the friction of our lips.  


“You are a major distraction right now,” he pulled away from me smirking. “And I don’t think we have time for a quickie before our guests arrive,” he sighed. I disagreed by sticking my hand down his pants and grabbing his stiff cock. “Naruto…” he warned which only furthered my desire. I craved his cock all the time. I always wanted him inside me, and I cherished any intimate time he spent there. He treated me with the utmost respect and adoration that I could ever dream of in a partner. He always satisfied me in the bedroom while simultaneously leaving me wanting more as I looked forward to the next session.  


“Please… we can keep our clothes on to save time,” I kissed him again as I played with his magical cock that only got more stuffed in his pants. He cupped his masculine hands on my face and broke from my lips.  


“Bend over,” he ordered as he kissed my jawline. He was incredibly sexy whenever he bossed me around in bed. I rested my forearms on the kitchen countertop and stuck my ass in full view for him. He yanked my pants and boxers down with one tug. The exposure to the air formed goosebumps on my exposed skin, but I adjusted once I felt the warmth from his cock poking me. He used one hand to finger my labia and the other to stroke my cock. I shrieked from the double pleasure, and he covered his hand over my mouth. “Quiet. Just in case someone comes to the door.” I nodded. “You are so wet for me,” He purred in my ear. His cock glided inside me with ease. He took both of his hands and held my hips firmly with his thumbs digging into my skin. He penetrated me in and out so hard that I yelped as an automatic reaction. He slipped a hand under my shirt and rubbed on my nipples which felt so amazing that I continued whimpering his name. 

“Shhh…” he coaxed.  


“I can’t help it. You feel so good inside me,” I moaned.  


“I know. It feels amazing for me too. I love touching you and fucking you.” I never tired of hearing him say declarations like that to me. It always made me feel so wanted and sexy even if I doubted myself with my growing body. He arched his cock upwards changing the angle of his thrusts pushing himself deeper inside me than we went the first time we had sex this way. The sensation was unbearable in the most pleasurable way. I squatted down on him like I was sitting in a chair and bounced lightly. “Fuck. That feels good. Keep doing that,” he praised as he tugged on my hair. I stroked my own cock orgasming into my hand without telling him. He smacked his weight into me harder working in tandem with my rhythm until I felt his cum spilling inside me. Undoubtedly, one of my favorite parts of sex with him, and I couldn’t resist turning my head to look at him. He stayed inside me unable to let go of me for a few seconds and kissed my back. After he pulled out, he locked lips with me passionately before letting me go causing me to stumble backwards against the counter. Luckily, we were in the kitchen, which made clean up easier. I blushed from the magnitude of what just happened. He rubbed my belly over my shirt. “Feeling more relaxed now? Because strangely, I am,” he chuckled in his orgasmic post sex voice.  


“Yeah. Me too.” I reached up to ask for a kiss and he obliged.  


“Are you going to wear your ring right away?” He picked up my hand.  


“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I?” I asked staring at the memory of the best night of my life.  


“I’m okay with that,” I flashed him smile.  


He took the plates of sushi to the table and as soon as he set them down, Sakura’s familiar knock grazed the door startling us both. I fixed my shirt and peeked at Sasuke who looked like he might faint. I guessed the sex did little to relax his nerves after all. I stood in the foyer clumsily as Sasuke brushed passed me to answer the door.  


“Hello Sakura,” he greeted her in his usual manner.  


“Hey Sasuke!” She threw her arms around him in a friendly hug. “I thought I would have heard from you guys by now since you have been back for a while…” she sounded a bit disappointed.  


“We laid low for a few weeks because I wasn’t feeling well again,” I scratched my head then placed my hand on top of my stomach. Sakura came over to me and hugged me.  


“You should have told me! I could have brought you food pills or tea or something. By the way, how is the baby? You look so cute!” Her green eyes sparkled at me.  


“Thanks, Sakura and good, I think. We haven’t had a checkup in a while… but I feel better again at least.” I smiled.  


“Wait, are you two going to tell Kakashi about the pregnancy?” Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards.  


“We kind of have to… I’m not getting any smaller…” I winced.  


“Oh my gosh…” she sat down clearly distraught.  


“We figured it would help that you are here…” I said carefully.  


“Because I already know?!” She sounded annoyed.  


“Yeah because you would be better at explaining it than me, but there is something you don’t already know…” I stopped before I went too far.  


“Naruto…” Sasuke cautioned me. “Not yet.” He came up to me and put his arm around my waist reigning in my chatty self. Another knock on the door made me shiver. Sasuke took my hand off my stomach and into his. I looked up at him appreciative of his reminder.  


“You ready?” I said quietly.  


“Yes.” He nodded and kissed me quickly before walking to the door. I took a seat at the table to better hide myself. Sakura sat across from me popping in a bite of sushi smiling at me sheepishly.  


“Hey Sasuke,” Kakashi said in his velvety drawl.  


“Hello Kakashi Sensei.”  


“What is with the formalities Sasuke? I’m never used to hearing those coming from you,” he snickered.  


“We all have to grow up some time, I guess. Let me take your coat,” he offered. Inside, I gushed proudly because Sasuke nailed the introduction. Outside, I remained composed because it was only the beginning of a long night. Sasuke draped his coat over the dining chair he designated for him across from me. “And you didn’t have to bring us anything Kakashi….” Sasuke took a bottle of sake from his hand, and a wave of nausea rushed over me.  


“I know I didn’t, but I’ve never been to Naruto’s place and I couldn’t show up empty handed.” He looked at me. “This is the quietest I’ve ever seen you. Aren’t you going to give your Sensei a hug?” He joked, but he also meant it. I stood up and shuffled over to him aware of every step I took and how he watched me as I tried to look inconspicuous. I hugged him keeping distance between us then we both took our seats across from each other at the table. Maybe I imagined it, but I felt the tension in the room knotted like a rope. Sasuke cracked open the bottle of sake and poured everyone a glass knowing I wouldn’t drink mine, but not wanting to confess the reason right away. Kakashi brought the alcohol to his lips. “I have to say I’m surprised that you both came back early… Is everything okay…” he broached the subject with restraint.  


“Everything is great. We are together,” Sasuke said suddenly, and I almost spit out the water in my mouth not expecting him to announce the informal version of our relationship status so soon.  


“Hmm. Interesting,” he nodded.  


“You don’t seem surprised Kakashi Sensei?” Sakura commented.  


“I can’t say that I am. I had a feeling both of you would end up a couple. You sure fought enough like one when you were younger. And then there’s you Naruto…” he sighed. “You chased after Sasuke like he was a lost puppy.” Sasuke and I exchanged uncomfortable glances not wanting to ruminate on our rocky past. I understood now that our love for each other was mutual from the beginning, it just took Sasuke longer to work through his demons to express it. And I gladly waited and even fought him until he was ready. He clasped my hand in his underneath the table and rested them on my belly.  


“I couldn’t help it...” I brought the sake glass to my lips, but I forgot that no matter how awkward this dinner became, I couldn’t drink. Sasuke, obvious to everyone that his gesture was on purpose, nudged me causing the sticky liquid to spill all over me.  


“I’m so sorry,” Sasuke apologized to me and immediately jumped up to bring me a towel. Even though my shirt was black, it clung to my stomach from the liquid not absorbing into the towel enough. I scooted my chair oddly close to the table to hide myself. I looked at Kakashi who seemed amused by the scene. Sakura, on the other hand, gulped her sake in preparation for the disastrous conclusion to the situation unfolding. “Why don’t you just go change? I have to check on the main course anyway, so I’ll distract them.” He spoke quietly to avoid being impolite.  


“Into what? I show in everything else I have…” I panicked.  


“Wear one of my black shirts. It’s not suspicious because you spilled something. Plus, I like seeing you in my clan’s crest.” He kissed my cheek and I blushed, permanently stained from his lips and words. I stood up from the table mindful of turning around as soon as I did to hide my belly. I threw his shirt over my head after chucking the soaked one aside. His normal size shirt was a little larger than mine, so it hid my belly a little better. I spun around in the mirror to see the fan crest stitched on the back and smiled. I inhaled a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen. I noticed Sasuke tending to the braised pork over the stove, so I sauntered over to him for approval. It felt like we were the only people in the room, but technically, Sakura and Kakashi faced us.  


“Do you need any help?” I asked knowing he would decline.  


“No. They already offered. You look hott though.” He whispered in my ear as he pulled me by the waist into his side.  


“Thanks. I like wearing your shirt…” I bit my lip because I knew we had an audience.  


“You should wear it more often. I have to be conscious to not touch your stomach right now, but I want to.” My toes curled from his words. He pecked me on the lips before I departed back to my chair.  


“You two are quite affectionate… It’s like you’ve been taking notes from my favorite books,” Kakashi teased.  


“Remember, I haven’t brought your food yet Kakashi,” Sasuke taunted and threw a glare at him. His tone indicated both a serious and playful connotation, but his relationship with Kakashi yielded that way. Sasuke distributed everyone’s food and gave me an extra serving. Lately, he ensured that I had more food since I was growing the life we created together. His thoughtfulness made me love him even more. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand when he joined us.  


“So… What is with the big change in not drinking? I’ve been told, Naruto, you have been known to hit the bottle at parties with your friends. Aren’t you among friends?” Kakashi smiled in between bites of food. Sakura became pale, probably remembering the same incident at Taka when she posed the same question, and the tragic result of Sasuke blurting the truth. But Sasuke’s face looked composed next to me. He focused on the bowl in front of him.  


“No big change… Just trying something new for a few months…” I sipped my water refraining from spewing any more details. Sasuke smirked at me from my choice of words.  


“Well… it’s good to hear that you are making better life choices. I can't say the same for myself,” he said taking another swig. I nodded at him.  


“The food is excellent Sasuke,” Sakura said. I was grateful to have the spotlight off me.  


“Yes. I love your cooking,” I leaned on his shoulder, and he kissed the top my head.  


“I have an idea. How about since the three of you are all in one place, we have a training session like old times next week. It would be fun for me to get away from my desk and feel like a true shinobi again.” Kakashi innocently suggested another terrible idea for someone pregnant. First drinking then training. I saw the writing on Sasuke’s face before it happened.  


“I can’t take this anymore,” Sasuke shouted as he leaped up from his chair suddenly and slammed his hands rattling the table. Sakura and Kakashi dropped their chopsticks and their jaws by his unexpected outburst.  


“Are you sure Sasuke?” I whispered brushing my fingers over his knuckles knowing exactly what he planned on doing next.  


“Yes,” he said to me aloud before addressing everyone. “Naruto and I are engaged. And he’s also sixteen weeks pregnant with our child,” He proclaimed then sat down taking a breath. I grabbed his hand underneath the table. Sakura sank down in her chair while Kakashi raked over my seated appearance. His expression unreadable, and his mask only partly to blame for it.  


“Hmm. So, you two really were busy then on your travels,” he raised his brow.  


“Kakashi Sensei!” Sakura said disgusted by his notion.  


“It’s true,” he shrugged. “I mean I don’t understand the mechanics of Naruto being pregnant, but I am assuming that he’s not lying. And if anyone could get Naruto pregnant… it’s Sasuke,” he chuckled in a lighthearted jest.  


“What is that supposed to mean?!” I pretended to be offended. “I can prove it!” I stood up resting my hand on my belly.  


“Naruto,” Sasuke threatened with the same commanding tone that he uses in the bedroom when he wants me to obey him. I folded the shirt, so it hugged over my round belly. “That’s enough,” he gritted through his teeth and pulled me down to my chair somewhat forcefully.  


“Teme,” I gave him a low growl.  


“I mean... You certainly do look pregnant… How did you make this discovery?” Kakashi asked unfazed by Sasuke’s display of aggression towards the topic.  


“I was sick a lot, and Sasuke became worried. Turns out Karin found some gene mutation I have that allows me to get pregnant. We found out after I was already pregnant,” I replied. I squeezed Sasuke’s upper thigh, and he gave me a wary look in return.  


“Are you feeling better now?” Kakashi’s interest in my pregnancy surprised me in a good way. I don’t know what reaction Sasuke expected, but most of the time, people ask questions about life events. In my opinion, Kakashi’s were not intrusive.  


“Oh yes. After my first trimester, I felt much better until we got to Konoha I had bouts of morning sickness again. Sasuke has taken excellent care of me.” I hugged his arm, and he half smiled in return.  


“Do you know what you are having?” Kakashi posed yet another question that honestly, I hadn’t thought much of or talked about with Sasuke.  


“We don’t know. I don’t even know when we could find out,” I laughed nervously putting my hands behind my head.  


“Usually somewhere around eighteen to twenty-four weeks, you can get an ultrasound to find out…” Sakura informed. She had been so quiet I forgot she was there, but none of this information was new to her. She probably didn’t want to admit that she already knew.  


“I’m sure Lady Tsunade would be able to do that for you. Do you plan on telling her?” Kakashi asked.  


“Oh yes of course!” I enthused. Sasuke remained silent beside me.  


“Well that’s great. I’m happy for both of you,” Kakashi concluded. Sasuke smiled and nodded at him.  


“When did you both get engaged?” Sakura assumed the environment safe to have her own inquiries answered.  


“The day we arrived back to Konoha,” Sasuke responded. I hugged him for taking the initiative since I thought he was annoyed with me. Plus, I knew how he felt about personal conversations. He smiled at me. I extended my arm out to her showing off my ring.  


“Aww he got you a ring!” she enthused.  


“Actually, he made it for me,” I piped up with pride while Sasuke looked embarrassed.  


“Tell us the story! Where was the proposal?” Sakura waited for one of us to speak.  


“He teleported me to the Valley of the End…. And it was very romantic,” I chose my details carefully. Sasuke rubbed my thigh underneath the table indicating approval of my statement.  


“Wow, Team 7 is getting married and having a baby… Do you have a wedding date set?” Kakashi asked.  


“No. We are still in the planning process, but we intend to have an intimate ceremony before the baby is born,” Sasuke stated and placed his hand on my stomach. I repeated his gesture resting my hand on top of his thankful we no longer had to hide.  


The rest of the conversation flowed and wasn’t exclusively focused on my relationship with Sasuke. We talked about Sakura’s relationship with Lee and gossiped about other shinobi that we knew. As the evening winded down, I began to get sleepy. Sasuke noticed the cues such as my half-lidded eyes and slumping shoulders. He encouraged the end of the gathering by clearing everyone’s dishes and washing them while Kakashi and Sakura continued to drink and reminisced on old missions.  


“You can go to sleep if you need to.” Sasuke came up behind me and whispered in my ear. “I know you get tired early.” I rose to my feet and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the lips, and he welcomed the gesture not concerned if the company in the room watched us.  


“I’m headed to bed. I’m tired, but please stay as long as you like. I just get tired easily these days,” I announced.  


“Oh Naruto! You are so precious.” Sakura stumbled over to me and gave me a sloppy hug. “I’m seriously so happy for you. I can’t wait for the wedding. Keep me in the loop.” She kissed my cheek.  


“Yes, definitely.” Kakashi sauntered over next and put his arm around me.  


“Congratulations on all the big changes ahead of you. Let me know if you need anything. You are more than welcome to work at the Hokage’s office if you wish, but I totally understand this is your first pregnancy.”  


“Thank you Kakashi. I’ll think about it. I’m enjoying my time with Sasuke right now though.” I hugged him. I waved everyone goodbye then retreated to the bedroom excited to sleep and even more so for Sasuke to join me.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I accommodated Naruto so he could get some much-needed rest, but I missed his presence. He socialized better than me especially when my options were two drunk people. Except he did annoy me earlier when I thought he planned to expose his belly to our guests. For some reason, I wanted to be the only one to see his bare stomach. I didn’t want to demand they leave. Although internally, I screamed it. I thought taking away their glasses would be a positive step toward my goal.  


“It seems like you listened to my wise words from the bar, Sasuke.” Kakashi put his hand on me and gloated. “I can get through to you after all.”  


“Don’t flatter yourself Kakashi. Naruto is the one who changed me and made me realize what I wanted all along. Not you,” I shrugged his hand off.  


“Did he? The number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja stole your heart and is your sunshine. I have to say, I saw it coming. Not the pregnancy, but everything else,” he bragged.  


“Boast all you want about that, but I am the one who wins in the end because…” Because I have the best partner that I could have ever asked for whom I love more than anything.  


“Because???” Kakashi waited for me to finish, and I huffed.  


“It’s none of your business Kakashi. You win. I’ll let you know when the wedding is,” I pushed him out the door gently. I eliminated one problem to regain my space only to be crowded by Sakura.  


“Sakura, you should go home. You have had too much to drink. This was not meant to be that sort of event,” I scolded. In hindsight, harsher than necessary.  


“Fine Sasuke. I get it. I totally see it. First, at Taka. Now, here. The love you have for each other. He’s had that for so long. He got beaten to a bloody pulp for you. I’m just glad you now share the same love for him in return,” she spouted off a tangent that didn’t make much sense but at the same time decently coherent for her level of intoxicated.  


“Sakura, what are you talking about? I think you should go. Seriously, you have drank too much…” I tried to grab her arm.  


“How ignorant are you?” She twisted herself free. Her voice rose to a level that I’m sure would wake up Naruto which angered me. “When there was a bounty on your fucking head as a rogue shinobi, Naruto went on an apology tour for you begging the Raikage not to hunt you down for execution. Two Kumo shinobi beat the shit out of Naruto for information on you. But he took the blows instead of giving you up,” she practically spit in my face. Her speech seemed to sober her.  


“I… had no idea,” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Please go,” I begged.  


“Fine. I thought you knew the lengths that he always went for you,” she said quietly. Her voice almost laced with regret. But her disclosure was news to me.  


“Please go,” I forced the words out of my mouth before she saw my tears. She walked out without saying another word. I resisted the urge to punch a hole in the wall. Why did he do that for me? Why did he never tell me? I didn’t know which frustrated me more. I cooled down by cleaning up from the evening. As much as I wanted to chew Naruto out, he didn’t deserve to be woken up from his sleep over the past. When I finished all my tasks and my tears subsided, I entered our bedroom thankful that he didn’t stir. I stripped naked and crawled into bed holding him and putting my hands on his swelling abdomen. Even with my plethora of unanswered questions, this was still my favorite part of the day, and I resigned myself to enjoy it. The warmth of his body and the smell of his hair, the touch of his growing belly made it easy to forget the resentment I held for his previous actions.  


“Sas?” I heard his voice say weakly.  


“Did I wake you up?” I asked. I thought I had been quiet.  


“No, you didn’t. I was only kinda sleeping. I don’t sleep well without you.” His admission touched me because I was the same without him.  


“I’m here now. Go to sleep.” I kissed the back of his neck.  


“Why are you naked? We’ve never slept naked before…” I thought he fell asleep mid-sentence, but I responded anyway.  


“I just wanted to be closer to you. As close as I can get…” I didn’t know where I was headed with my sentence, but I meant it.  


“Can you take my boxers off? I want to sleep naked with you too.” I heard the smile in his voice and pictured it perfectly in my head. I assisted him and returned to the warmth of his skin. Of course, my cock got hard from the skin to skin contact. He wiggled his incredible ass against it.  


“You are sleepy. It will go away,” I made a trail of kisses down the length of his spine.  


“But…”  


“I’ll make love to you in the morning. Go to sleep.” If a pout had a sound, I heard it.

We rarely woke up in the middle of the night, but a snowstorm ravaged Konoha. The wind howled outside so loud that we both stirred at the same time.  


“It’s a little early in December for a storm…” he whispered.  


“I agree,” I yawned teetering on the brink of falling asleep again when he grinded on my cock.  


“You’re hard,” he noticed.  


“Because you just rubbed against me,” I whined, but I already was before he mentioned it.  


“It’s technically morning you know. Let’s have middle of the night lazy sex,” he circled his ass on me again. I thought my libido was high, but his suggestion surpassed mine. I was a little shocked it was something we hadn’t tried before which aroused me more. “I’m already wet for you.” He took his moist finger and put it on my lip, I naturally licked it. The liquid tasted different than his cum but in an equally pleasant way. It was definitely worth exploring later when I was awake.  


“I just can’t say no to you,” I kissed his back. I grabbed my cock with my eyes barely open and searched for his slick entrance.  


“It’s right here,” he laughed and guided me to his moist haven. I molded my body closer to his then I penetrated him fully with one buck of my hips. “Mmm Sas’ke…” he moaned. We never made love lying side by side before. I thrusted gently without actually pulling my cock out of him. I just rocked further inside him, and from his pleasurable moans, he loved it. I loved being able to wander my hands over whatever part of his body I wanted to. I kissed his back, rubbed his belly, played with his cock, teased his nipples. I had access to everything except his luscious lips that I loved kissing.  


“I like this,” I moaned in his ear as I leaned over him still performing my sleepy thrusts.  


“Me too,” he whimpered.  


“I might be too tired to cum though,” I said softly.  


“That’s okay,” he turned his head and I kissed his cheek.  


“But you feel so warm I don’t want to leave…” I admitted.  


“Don’t. Stay inside me. Let’s go back to sleep.” He yawned. He reached his hand over and put it on my chest.  


“Really?” I stopped moving thankful to rest.  


“Yeah. I love having you inside me. Just stay.” His words moved me, and I laced my fingers with his. I fell asleep completely connected with him in every sense of the word.

I woke up with my cock still inside him and hard again. I reluctantly pulled out of him and took a quick shower hoping to sneak out of the house before he woke up. I wanted to stay with him, but I had a meeting to attend if I wanted to surprise him later. Fresh fallen snow covered the village streets indicating the storm was not imagined and winter arrived. Fortunately, it was early enough that no one milled the streets and recognized me. I walked to the flower shop in the center of town owned by Ino, thankful that she agreed to meet with me before business hours to discuss something I needed her assistance planning. The bell chimed when I opened the door.  


“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura chirped even though she just saw me the previous evening. She seemed less hung over than I anticipated. The revelation she bestowed on me last night lingered in the back of my mind, which she seemed to have forgotten she revealed to me.  


“Good morning,” I said evenly.  


“Are you sure he didn’t follow you here?” Ino suspected.  


“No. He’s sleeping. I would like to get this figured out quickly. That way, I am not gone too long and back possibly before he wakes up,” I stated.  


“You were right Sakura, he’s an angel. So thoughtful,” Ino leaned on the counter and swooned. I had no idea what they meant, but I was eager to move past it. “So… You want to plan a surprise engagement party for Naruto and invite all of our genin class to celebrate?”  


“Yes. But I don’t know anything about planning a party, so I wanted to see if both of you would be interested in helping me. Also, no invited guests will know it’s an engagement party either because you two and Lee are the only ones that know.” He trusted Sakura and Lee to keep the pregnancy a secret as well.  


“We can keep a secret Sasuke,” Ino huffed offended. “How much time do we have to plan?”  


“A month?” I answered unsure.  


“A month?! What’s the rush?” she cried.  


“We will be getting married in the next few months. I would like everyone to know as soon as possible so Naruto doesn’t have to exhaust himself telling all of his friends.” I thought my excuse seemed decent.  


“Gosh Sasuke. That’s so soon . You must really love him.”  


“He does, Ino. He treats Naruto like a king,” Sakura chimed in.  


“Enough. That is not what we are supposed to be discussing,” I said curtly. “When you figure out a venue and all the smaller details, I trust that you will contact me in a discreet way. If you have any questions, this list should help.” I handed Sakura the requirements I predetermined. “I’ll take some flowers back with me to give to him,” I said knowing I opened the opportunity for more prying into my relationship.  


“Aww really? What kind?” Ino batted her eyelashes at me. “Naruto is so lucky.”  


“I’ll take the orange lilies. They smell nice and they are his favorite color.”  


“Such a gentleman and good choice.” Ino picked some and put them in a bouquet for me. I paid for them and quickly left hoping the flowers would survive on my way back. I shuffled through the snow on the ground as more white flakes landed on my cloak from the sky disappearing into water droplets before I could brush them off. I was preoccupied by the phenomena when I bumped into Iruka.  


“Hey?” he questioned.  


“Hello Iruka-sensei,” I said evenly.  


“Kakashi told me you were traveling outside of Konoha with Naruto…” he said cautiously.  


“I was, but we are both back in town now,” I smiled sheltering the flowers from the elements and his inspection under my cloak.  


“How is he doing? I haven’t seen him in a while…”  


“He’s great. He would love to catch up with you, I’m sure.”  


“I would love to take him to dinner,” he suggested.  


“He can go with you tonight. I’ll tell him,” I said. I figured that it was a good of a time as any, and Iruka was on his roster of people to inform.  


“Great…” He sounded confused as to why I set up this arrangement, but I supposed he didn’t know of our relationship at all. “Have him meet me at Ichiraku at six.”  


“No problem. Will do. Good to see you.” I nodded and skirted off. He waved at me awkwardly

As I expected, Naruto waited for me by the door and threw his arms around me when I walked in nearly knocking the flowers out of my hand. I couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm to see me. 

“Why are you all wet?” he sniffed. 

“It’s snowing outside dobe,” I ruffled his blonde hair. I predicted he was about to question my whereabouts until he noticed the flowers in my hand after letting go of me. 

“You went and got me flowers?! Why?” he beamed taking them from me. He was dressed in his orange hoodie that wasn’t loose anymore and grey sweatpants. 

“I just wanted to. I was proud of you at the dinner last night,” I smiled. 

“I thought I annoyed you last night…” he stammered. He didn’t have a vase, but he filled a glass and set the flowers in them. He brought the petals to his nose and inhaled the aroma. 

“You didn’t…” I couldn’t come up with a reason to explain my, for lack of a better term, jealousy. 

“Oh okay. I love my flowers so much, and you got my favorite color even though you hate it!” he attacked me with a hug again. I put my hands on his stomach to settle him and because I longed to touch it. “I missed you this morning. I felt you pull out of me… I thought you went to the bathroom or something…” He sounded reluctant to tell me. 

“You knew?” I don’t know why I was surprised. 

“Of course, teme. My fiance’s impressive cock pulled out of me. I definitely noticed,” he tugged on my cloak. 

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to… I ran into someone on the way back and I kinda of committed you to something…” I changed the subject because I had no other explanation to offer him. 

“What do you mean?” he flashed his curious blue eyes at me, the ones that had flecks of green in them. 

“Well, I told Iruka that you would meet him at Ichiraku for dinner at six….” I winced prepared for any justifiable backlash. 

“Sasuke! I can’t meet Iruka Sensei right now or in public… Have you looked at me? I can’t hide this anymore!” He touched his stomach. 

“I know, but you need to tell him. You can wear my cloak. It’s large enough to cover you,” I offered a viable solution to a growing problem. Literally. 

“You’re right. You aren’t coming with me?” His voice hinted mild disappointment. 

“No. His bond is important to you, and I do not want to get in the way of that.” 

“How could you get in the way? You are the father of my unborn child and my soon to be husband,” he growled. I smiled from the titles he graced me with. 

“I just think it’s better if you update him on your life alone. He doesn’t want to hear from me. He wants to hear from you. Plus, we know I don’t talk much anyway,” I laughed and kissed the wrinkled frown on his forehead. 

“Sometimes, I don’t like you,” he pouted. 

“But you always love me,” I poked him. 

“Ugh. Yes. That is true,” I kissed him on the mouth proving my point as he enveloped his arms around me. 

**(Naruto's POV)**

“Do I look okay?” I turned around and faced Sasuke wearing my orange long sleeved shirt trying to pull it down farther paired with my black joggers. 

“Better than okay,” he whispered in my ear seductively. He draped his coat over me and buttoned the collar. “Perfect.” He snaked his arm around my waist and kissed the corner of my mouth. I begged for more, but he stepped away from me. “Have fun. Don’t be nervous,” he lured me in for one last spellbinding kiss before patting me on the belly encouraging me to leave. 

I hoped that the winter darkness combined with the midnight color of Sasuke’s cloak would shield me from attention from strangers on the street. Luckily, my apartment was situated near Ichiraku on purpose. I ducked under the curtains and inhaled the familiar spices of my favorite food. I swore I felt a murmur in my stomach, but I knew it was too soon to feel the baby’s movements. It was probably just from hunger. I didn’t have much of an appetite at lunch because of my nerves surrounding this dinner with the most important role model of my life. 

“Well hello Naruto! I know you were back in town. It’s a delight to see you,” Teuchi smiled at me. “Are you dining alone?” He gave me a perplexed expression. 

“No. I’m waiting on Iruka sensei.” 

“Should I get something started for you?” 

“I’ll have my usual but extra everything… But I’ll wait until Iruka gets here if that is alright.” 

“No problem. What have you been up to? Were you on a long mission?” I was surprised he didn’t know, but then again, I never got the chance to tell anyone because I left the village so abruptly to find Sasuke. 

“No. I’ve been with Sasuke actually… We did some traveling together…” I 

“Oh! That’s great. I’m glad you went on a proper vacation. You work hard enough.” 

“Thank you, Teuchi. It was a lot of fun, but I’m happy to be back home.” 

“Is Sasuke back too?” He asked curious but not pushy. 

“Yes. Um… He lives with me,” I said which was technically true. 

“You’ll have to bring him here next time,” he smiled while he opened the cash register to tend to a customer. 

“I will.” Just as the conversation lulled, familiar hands braced my shoulders. 

“Hey Naruto! it’s so good to see you!” Iruka greeted me with his kind brown eyes and calming voice. I stood up off my stool and gave him an awkward hug keeping most of my body out of the embrace for obvious reasons. 

“I’m sorry I have neglected to see you. Sasuke told me that you ran into him this morning… and I don’t have an excuse for being a bad friend…” I stuttered. 

“Oh Naruto, it’s no problem. I get that you are busy. That is the cloak he was wearing this morning,” he swiped his fingers over the silky fabric. 

“Yeah. It’s his. He just wanted me to keep warm.” I blushed. Sasuke’s invigorating scent lived on the woven fabric bringing me a source of comfort. 

“That’s thoughtful. I hope you still brought an appetite because I sure did. I missed coming here with you.” 

“You bet I did!” I giggled. He put his arm around my shoulder putting me at ease. He copied my order, and he sipped his drink. We sat in a manageable silence before he spoke up. 

“So, tell me about this trip you went on. It was with Sasuke wasn’t it?” His voice neutral. I perceived his question as general interest without a bias. 

“Yes. It was amazing! Truly the best experience of my life…” I trailed off not knowing how to provide the details. I look the sip from my drink unconscious of the hand I used to do so. 

“Naruto, is that an engagement ring? And that bracelet…” He covered his mouth with his hand shocked, I’m sure. 

“It is... Please don’t think I didn’t want you to know… You are the one true father figure to me, and I didn’t know how to tell you…. And I planned on announcing it at this dinner…” I hyperventilated wondering when the tears would materialize from my eyes. 

“I’m just surprised…. I didn’t know you were seeing anyone…. I know we haven’t talked in a while but I…” He sounded hurt, which made me feel even worse. Teuchi plopped our ramen bowls in front of us, and I didn’t think I could eat. 

“It’s sort of new. But also, not new. Everything just happened so fast. I am really sorry,” I started crying and my tears landed in the broth. He gripped my forearm. 

“Are you happy?” He peered at me with tears in his eyes, but he didn’t look upset. 

“Yes. Happiest I’ve ever been in my life. I’m in love,” I choked back more tears from thinking about how much I loved Sasuke. I wrapped his cloak around me a little tighter. 

“I’m so glad for you,” He side hugged me as tears fell on my shoulder. 

"Wait… why haven’t you asked me who I’m engaged to?” I broke away from him confused. 

“Because you are happy. You are illuminating from every angle, so I trust you made a perfect choice for you.” He picked up my hand and examined my bracelet. I watched the realization wash over him like a wave when he found the sun and moon etched into the metal. “It’s Sasuke,” he spoke softly. 

“Yes. He proposed to me,” I nodded as my eyes brimmed with tears again. 

“And he’s treating you right?” He changed to a serious, father-like tone. 

“He’s the absolute best Iruka. It’s always been him. He’s my soulmate,” I declared. It was the first time I ever used that term when referring to him, but no other description described him more appropriately. 

“That is wonderful,” He squeezed my hand. 

“Did I hear that right Naruto? You are engaged?” Teuchi moseyed over to us filling our drinks to look busy. 

“Yes. I am. Sasuke and I are getting married,” I flaunted my ring. 

“Congratulations! That’s so wonderful. Next time you both come in, free ramen on the house in celebration.” 

“Thank you so much! I don’t deserve it,” I glanced down. Iruka started eating, so I followed suit and waited for the right moment to tell him about the baby. I informed him that the date for the wedding was pending but soon. He was overjoyed to attend, which lifted a weight off me that he approved of my relationship. We talked about changes at the Academy and made other small talk. Once we finished our ramen, we reclined back in our stools with full stomachs like old times. I subconsciously rested my hands on my belly. Iruka paid for my meal. We stood up, and I recognized this was my last chance to mention the other piece of critical news I had. 

“Iruka wait…” I caught his arm before he turned around to exit the shop. “There is one more thing I have to tell you… Well, I can show you.” I flung Sasuke’s cloak aside. 

“You win Naruto, you ate more ramen than me.” He burst out into hearty laughter. 

“No… I’m… pregnant.” His face became ghastly white and he leaned on a nearby stool. “I know it sounds crazy, and I know it doesn’t make sense…. But it’s true. I’m almost seventeen weeks now. It was a total accident. Sasuke’s friend Karin discovered I have some complicated science genetic explanation that I don’t even understand for how I can have a baby. But by the time she found out, I was already pregnant.” I bit my lip so hard that I caused to bleed and stole a napkin from the table. 

“With Sasuke?” He whispered clutching his chest. 

“Yes. The child is ours,” I nodded. He approached me as if I was prey he was stalking. “Please.” I faced the inside of the shop and let him touch my stomach. 

“Is that why you are getting married?” His inflection indicated concern. 

“Yes and no. Sasuke and I were in love before we were even aware of this baby. I’m so excited to marry him and have his child,” I teared up. 

“You will be an excellent father Naruto. I am elated for both of you. Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” 

“Not yet, but I think it might be fun to get surprised.” I laughed and he swallowed me in a hug. 

“Congratulations again,” he repeated equal parts happy and overwhelmed. 

“Sensei I have one more thing to ask you…” He looked up from my swollen abdomen. “You are the closest thing to a father that I ever had growing up, and I… I want you to be there as my father for my wedding.” I got through my request before I started crying. 

“Naruto,” I brought his fist to his mouth crying. “I’m honored and I absolutely accept.” He hugged me again. Love, acceptance, and joy consumed every fiber of my being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked a lot of elements to this chapter it just didn't come out in words the way I wanted to.
> 
> There was definitely an opportunity for more smut between the Iruka reveal, but I felt stale on ideas so I skipped writing it.
> 
> I hope you thought the Kakashi reaction was plausible and kinda funny.
> 
> I planned on having Sakura tell Sasuke about Naruto's groveling at some point, and it just kinda came out. I do plan on doing something with it. I'm not sure if this was the right moment, but it's out there or I can delete it hahaha
> 
> I also didn't want or think Iruka would be very hard on Naruto. He had his one instance where he made sure Sasuke was treating him right, but then it was all love. 
> 
> I hope someone liked this chapter because I felt out of sync. haha but here we go. :) Tell me your thoughts
> 
> Next Chapter Tsunade baachan will find out the baby and I will do a gender reveal. Chapter after that is Engagement Party with Rookie 9


	24. Did You Forget That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever added!! Switches POV but there is a longer segment of Sasuke in the middle. I hope it's well received. I just kept letting things out that I thought I was saving for a different time. haha.
> 
> Key points that you will read through:
> 
> -Naruto's body is changing. He goes on a shopping trip with Sakura for new clothes ;)
> 
> -A time skip with implied angst. I suck at writing angst and didn't want to drag the story out with it but wanted to highlight that their relationship is not perfect
> 
> -Sasuke has a meeting with Kakashi where he is asked about his future plans and asks Kakashi a question of his own
> 
> -Naruto has pregnancy cravings :) that Sasuke fulfills and runs into Tsunade in the process...
> 
> -They confront Tsunade
> 
> OH AND NSFW: A LOT OF SMUT. This chapter is like half smut I swear. Idk why it just kept happening so hopefully there is one good scene (or more) that you like in here haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd of course. Thank you to all my readers still!!! I'm nervous about how I interpreted parts of this chapter so I hope it's well received. I've also never mentioned this but I've watched the entire show subbed and dubbed so that is why I feel like I sometimes mix terminology. I try and keep it as authentic as possible, but english is my first (and tbh sadly) my only language so sometimes if I'm just going along, the english translations come out.
> 
> I hope everyone had a good Christmas if you celebrate.
> 
> I did not. My mother was rude to me of course about being unmarried and childless. So my remedy for that is this fanfic. hahaha. I'm just living through their relationship at this point because I don't even want one if it's not like their's anyway.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Waiting for Naruto to return from Ichiraku was excruciating. Every minuscule noise sounded exactly like the door opening. I don’t know why I thought reading a book solved my anxiety problem because I couldn’t focus on a single sentence. I knew how important Iruka’s reaction to the engagement and baby would be. It acted as the catalyst that would either stall or accelerate our wedding plans. I didn’t relay my thoughts on the matter to Naruto since he already feared telling everyone. When I was confident I heard the key inserted and the turning of the doorknob, I sprung to my feet and tossed the book on the couch. Maybe I should have taken a more relaxed approach in case the situation went sour, but I couldn’t wait to see Naruto regardless. He footsteps reverberated through the foyer, heavier probably due to the pregnancy. When he came into view, I tried to stand as poised as possible, but all bets were off as soon as I laid eyes on his smile from ear to ear.  


“I guess I don’t have to ask how it went,” I chuckled and hoisted him up into my arms. He wrapped his legs around my waist.  


“It was great. And he said he would stand in as my father for the wedding ceremony. I’m so happy,” he cried elated tears on my neck.  


“That’s excellent. It looks like we have one aspect for the wedding figured out.” I kissed his forehead and waited for him to collect himself and look at me before I initiated a congratulatory kiss on his lips that wasted no time transitioning to a celebration of our tongues dancing in harmony. I inadvertently walked backwards into the wall behind me from the intensity of the kiss. He broke away from me with a haunted expression on his face.  


“Who are you going to ask to stand in for your father, Sas?” he asked. I wished he wasn’t thinking about that because I wanted to continue kissing him. I lowered his feet to the floor but gripped his hips.  


“I don’t know. Probably Kakashi, I guess,” I shrugged.  


“Okay. We are having a traditional wedding, right?”  


“Sure. Something small,” I smiled. “I’ll invite Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo too.”  


“I like that,” he hugged me. I petted his soft blonde hair.  


“What do you think about getting married on February 5th?” I threw out a random date since we were on the subject, and that day lingered in the back of my mind.  


“Yes. I love that.” He puckered his lips indicating he wanted a kiss. I happily obliged and tilted his body backwards mimicking how I kissed him when I was on top of him. “Sasuke…” he whimpered. I brought him back upright, and he pulled away from me.  


“Now that we have a date…. I can send Iruka a message, and you can send a hawk inviting Taka. We have space here so they can stay with us!” he chirped regressing back to wedding talk instead of falling victim to my seduction method. I did like his idea though, and he looked so damn cute with the stars in his blue eyes and infectious grin plastered on his face.  


“I can invite them up a week before the wedding if we want to spend some time with them.”  


“Please Sas!” He tugged on my shirt sleeve. “I miss them so much, and I want to see baby Kiyo.” It endeared me how much he liked my friends. When I chose my team a long time ago, I only possessed one goal and picked them mostly based on power and ability not personality, so his approval of them as people meant a lot to me.  


“Me too. I will. You must be tired. Come on dobe. Let’s get ready for bed.” I carried him to the bedroom. He became quiet, and I thought he fell asleep in my arms until his eyes peered up at me as I was about to lay him down.  


“I want to take your last name,” he said just above a whisper.  


“I am more than willing to give it to you,” I said wondering why he brought it up in a way that seemed like he didn’t believe I would agree. “The Uchiha would be honored to have someone like you bearing their name.” I kissed his forehead. “But your identity is important too. I don’t want you to give that up.”  


“It’s not a big deal, Sas. I don’t even look like an Uzumaki,” he pouted.  


“You are keeping yours. And you can take mine as well,” I set him down and brushed my teeth hoping the occupation of my mouth would deter this conversation from going any further. He stared at me until I spit in the sink and rinsed.  


“You are not the boss of me teme.” He crossed his arms blocking my exit.  


“No, but sometimes you need me to avoid making decisions I know you would regret,” I smirked.  


“Pft. You don’t know me that well,” he snapped his head away in defiance.  


“Oh, but I do,” I purred in his ear and I saw the hair on his arms stand up.  


“It’s my name…” Before he finished his nonsensical argument, I whisked him in my arms and threw him on the bed. I couldn’t strip him of his clothes fast enough, but I kept mine on. He gave me a puzzled look but knew better than to question me.  


“So, you think I don’t know you, huh?” I touched his cheek, and he winced away from me.  


“The bedroom doesn’t count,” he gritted through his teeth.  


“It doesn’t? Hmm. Let’s test that theory….” I hovered over him. A mixture of fear and adrenaline surged through him, and just as I expected, his cock shot up like a rocket, his nipples hardened, and I felt the heat radiating from his southern region without needing skin to skin contact. “What part of my lover do I know the best? Tell me Naruto,” I whispered darkly in his ear then bit the tip of his earlobe. He glared at me full of contempt for my arrogance. He would get over it once I pleasured him to the brink of orgasm. “I would say it’s this…” I fisted my hand around his cock.  


“Fuck you teme,” he snarled. The fire in his eyes drove me further resembling the madness of my teenage years.  


“You agree? Good. Let’s see how well I know my lover’s cock.” I straddled him and gave the slit a single swipe of my tongue. I stared up at him. He held back a reaction, so I swirled my tongue around the whole head before taking it in my mouth which immediately elicited a whimper. “Did I just hear confirmation?” I perched up.  


“Please…” I recognized the movement of his lips even though he was careful enough not to make a sound.  


“Let’s move onto the other place that I know the best.” I rolled him on his side so his ass was jutted out in his perfect curved silhouette. I checked on him and his eyes still held nothing but fury. He was so mad at me, but I knew his body loved it. I stuck a finger in his asshole not even bothering to lube it first. He moaned loudly as I massaged his prostate which gave up the point he tried to prove to me, but his noises made me want to continue even if I already won the argument. “Don’t cum,” I ordered as I took my finger out, and he nodded meekly. After my focus on other parts of his body, I hovered over his erect nipples. From a bird’s eye view, I actually perceived barely visible mounds of skin tissue underneath them. Was he growing breasts? My already stiff cock pulsed in my pants, and I reached my hand in to give it a tug and adjust it.  


“What’s wrong?” He asked shyly unable to see much from his angle. He probably expected me to attack him for speaking since that was the game I had been playing with him, but I had no interest in that after discovering another part of him that needed my attention and exploration and aroused the hell out of me.  


“Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect. You know I was just teasing you earlier, right?” I kissed his lips, but he broke away quickly.  


“Yeah, but you are staring at something…” I had no intention of embarrassing him when I was just speculating anyway.  


“My cock felt stuffed in my pants. I just had to pause to readjust it. You are perfect,” I repeated, and he blushed turning his flawlessly tan cheeks rosy pink. He drew my face closer for a sensual kiss that involved only the delicate, plump skin of his lips. I continued pecking his lips while I fondled with his right nipple. He whimpered each time my fingers wiggled over it. I cupped my hand around the sensitive epicenter feeling more skin than I felt before, and he cried out in ecstasy. I took my other hand and performed the same sequence of motions on his other nipple overwhelmed by the sensation and his reaction. I grinded my cock through my pants on his leg because I needed relief and I had no free hands to massage myself. I needed to fuck him, but I had one last thing to do. He matted his fingers in my hair as I sucked his nipple and tugged on it gently.  


“Sas’ke…” I heard him cry out breathlessly. “Ugh yes, Sas,” he mewled. I kissed his lips hoping I could receive the same reaction when I moved downward and hooked my arms underneath his thighs and scooted him closer to me. I lowered my head to the target that produced so much heat I thought I would burn if I touched it. “What are you….” He attempted to ask before I answered his question with my lips pressed to his soft inner thigh moving inward toward his neatly folded skin. I didn’t know if the place was anything like sucking on his cock, but I stuck my tongue out and licked the folds spreading them open to find out. “S’ke…” my name shortened even further than before. Maybe I was doing something right. I increased my speed and pressed my tongue around the whole area. His legs trembled when I reached a particular spot. He tasted slightly sweet but in a delicious way that matched my taste buds.  


“You okay?” I lifted my head up slightly.  


“Yeah. But I can’t hold on much longer. I need your cock inside me, _now_.” His request was desperate in a way that I never heard from him. I tore my shirt in half to remove it fast enough and freed my cock as I tossed my pants and boxers aside. I spooned him underneath the covers and inserted my cock into his tight, slick opening and gripped his hips so I could thrust effectively. Once I found my rhythm, I kissed his back and his neck, I flicked his nipples again, caressed his swollen belly then stroked his cock. Our bodies shook together from the intensity. He moaned throughout every touch of my hands and thrust from my cock. I groaned from the satisfaction of pleasing him and being inside of him. I grabbed his ass once I felt my cock pulse and I stopped moving my hips to fill him with my cum as he came into my hand. I kissed down his spine and wrapped my arms around his abdomen unable to pull out of him. “Stay inside me. Don’t leave,” he whispered as he played with my real hand picking up my fingers and dropping them in different spots on his belly.  


“Mmm. Okay.” I enjoyed falling asleep inside him the first time, and the fact that he asked me again proving it was not a fluke thrilled me. “Goodnight Naruto. I love you so much.” I kissed the spot behind his ear that always made him shiver.  


“I love you more,” he said sleepily. Impossible, but I didn’t argue. I listened to him sleep as his belly rose and fell with every breath with my hands along for the ride. Shortly after, I was lulled into dreamland too.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I woke up with my chest feeling full and itchy at the same time. The same scratchiness on my stomach that sometimes woke me up at night. The sensation was uncomfortable, but Sasuke’s touch last night relieved some of the pressure. I wondered if it was normal, but I had no one to confide in at this point who knew what I was going through. Sasuke still spooned me with his outer leg draped over me His incredible cock was rock hard creating more liquid and heat from its residence inside me. I loved waking up knowing that he never left my warmth and that we were joined together all night. It probably showed some dependency on each other, but I didn’t care or see it as a negative. I just wanted my soulmate close as possible surrounded by my love and intimacy. The only downside was my desire to wake him up to enjoy his cock. I scrunched my body up close to him while his pale masculine hands still clung to my belly. I loved how he protected me and the little one at night by cradling us. When my efforts were insufficient, I rotated my hips in steady, but obvious circle as I stifled back moans. Sure enough, that worked. He gripped my love handles and moved in the same direction.  


“Good morning,” he purred in his sexy morning voice.  


“Sorry for waking you…” I said as pushed back on him with the intention of taking him deeper.  


“You aren’t sorry,” he chuckled. “But I don’t mind…” He flicked both of my nipples with his thumbs, and I yelped. “These are so sensitive recently,” He groaned in my ear. I swiveled my leg around to flip myself on top of him. I grinded back and forth anchoring down on him with all my weight. He looked at me with pure lust and reached his arms out to touch me, but I wanted to just ride him for a little bit in appreciation for how much I loved his cock and him too. “Fuck this feels good,” he laid on the bed staring up at me occasionally bucking his hips up to penetrate me harder. “Where did you learn to ride my cock like that?” He asked rhetorically I assumed because I only slept with and wanted him. I leaned forward so I could pleasure myself, and he took advantage of the access he had to my body. He took a nipple in his mouth and his hands massaged my ass cheeks. I moaned from the stimulation, and he flashed me the sexiest smile as I stared into his onyx eye. “Keep fucking me,” he encouraged, so I bounced up and down on his cock his hands unable to stay firmly on my ass. He moved them to my protruding stomach that I swear was larger than yesterday. He found my other nipple again and sucked it along with the swelling skin around it and I whimpered constantly. “I’m going to cum,” he mumbled into my chest and my entire body jiggled from jerking up and down on his cock. He braced my hips onto him as I felt his semen fill me and warm me. I rested on his chest pecking his lips as he kept cumming. He brought arms around me and hugged me too him as he flipped me over onto my back. We embraced each other in silence until my stomach rumbled, making him laugh, one of my favorite sounds in the world.  


“I’ll make you both something to eat.” He kissed my lips and rubbed my belly. As hungry as I was, I could have remained like this cuddled all day. He pulled his now soft cock out of me and kissed me again before getting up and putting clothes on. I lie in bed in such a state of bliss I didn’t want to move, but the aroma coming from the kitchen motivated me. I threw on the clothes that were too constricting and walked to the dining table. I drooled, not from the omelet in front of me, but from the handsome specimen that prepared it for me.  


“Thank you. It’s excellent. We are so spoiled,” I rested my hand on my stomach. He beamed at me. He seated himself across from me and ate too periodically watching me. “Sakura is going to take me shopping today because I really need new clothes…” I brought up as we ate.  


“Are you going to have them embroidered?” He asked curiously.  


“Yes, but not until after the wedding. I’m not officially an Uchiha yet…” I stabbed my fork to grab another bite.  


“It’s up to you, but you are one to me. I’m glad she is taking you though. You really do need new clothes,” he chuckled.  


“I’ll try and go a little light on the orange for you,” I teased.  


“You don’t have to. I wouldn’t have you any other way dobe.” He took my plate away and kissed me. I lifted off the chair a little bit because I didn’t want it to end. “You can take my cloak to hide yourself. Plus, I’m sure it’s cold.”  


“What are you going to do?” I asked.  


“I would like to start thinking about the nursery… So, I’ll be gathering ideas.” My insides fluttered at the thought of a room for the baby. I knew he was going to fight me on my desire to not find out the gender, but today was not the day for that argument.  


“Okay. Don’t decide anything without me.” I draped his cloak over me.  


“You know I wouldn’t.” He kissed my forehead then he lifted my shirt and kissed my belly. “Be careful. And have fun.”

Sakura was waiting for me outside the most popular clothing store for shinobi in Konoha. All of the jonin vests, ANBU gear, bandage wraps, and forehead protectors came from here. They were accommodating and tailored to everyone’s personal style ranging from different color options and attire choices.  


“It’s about time you got here! I’m freezing!” she barked.  


“I’m sorry Sakura. It took me longer than I thought to get here. I had to stop and pee twice,” I winced expecting my reason to not go over well, but instead, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.  


“You are so pregnant. It’s so cute,” she giggled. “Come on. Let’s get something to cover that baby bump of yours.” She took my hand and flung me inside, and my anxiety softened. We wandered over to the orange section. “You should probably prepare for the coming months and get a couple sizes bigger,” she suggested as she thumbed through the options. I watched her in her element letting her take the lead. “This looks like what you normally wear. You should try it on,” she held up an orange long sleeve shirt with sleek black bands on the cuff of the sleeves and bottom hem.  


“Yeah I like it,” I took it from her.  


“Are you going to get your clan crest on it…” she fished for details.  


“I’m planning on putting the Uchiha crest on my clothes after the wedding…” I stammered. I glanced at her face for her reaction, but she just smiled. We gathered a few suitable options and went to the dressing rooms. I was thankful that the store clerks greeted us then left us to our own devices.  


“Do you want me to come in with you?” she offered, and I nodded wary of anyone I potentially acquaintances seeing me if I stepped out into the open space. I stood in the dimly lit closet with a long mirror debating if I should get undressed in front of her and feeling self-conscious.  


“What are you waiting for? It’s okay,” she assured me with a touch on the shoulder.  


“No one except Sasuke has seen me like this… And I just…” I didn’t know how to put it to words, but it felt wrong in a way. This child was ours and one else’s, so the sight of my growing belly should be private between us.  


“I don’t have to look. I’ll turn around. Just try on the clothes and show me.” She stuck true to her word and stepped away from me and waited until I tapped her on the shoulder. “You look great! I like that one. Do you?”  


“Yeah actually,” I clasped my hands under the bottom of my stomach and looked in the mirror. It had been since early on in the pregnancy since I last examined myself. My skin still glowed, and my blond hair became thicker. Besides the obvious, the rest of my body stayed slim. I bit my lip though wondering if Sakura could advise me on the conundrum regarding my chest as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. “Hey Sakura… There is something I want an opinion on… Can I take off my shirt?” I looked down to the floor too embarrassed to make eye contact with her.  


“Yes, of course. Remember, I am a professional medical doctor. You can trust me with discretion.”  


“Thanks Sakura.” My shirt still caught on my stomach even though it was a larger size as I lifted it over my head. Until she spoke, the only observation I had was her green eyes perusing me in an experienced manner. The corners of her lips never turned down and her brow never furrowed.  


“What seems to be the problem Naruto? You look normal to me,” she shrugged.  


“My chest… I…” I faltered.  


“What’s wrong with it? You look like you are growing breasts, if that is what you are concerned about,” she whispered.  


“Really?” I choked.  


“Yes. But that’s not weird, Naruto. You are pregnant,” she smiled. “I have an idea. I’m going to take you somewhere fun after this okay?” The giddiness in her voice made me nervous, but I didn’t have much of a choice. I picked out four shirts two black shirts and two orange ones and brought them to the register thankful to hide underneath my cloak again. I loved my bump when I was alone with Sasuke, but potential attention from the public terrified me that I just wanted to conceal it. Snow flurries tumbled from the dark sky as she led me to our next destination. We walked a couple blocks to an empty street. Once I saw the contents through the window, I shrieked.  


“Sakura chan! I can’t go in there! I… I… I’m a guy. We can get you something, but you don’t need me.” I tried to run away but she punched my arm hard enough to halt my momentum.  


“Relax, Naruto. Sasuke will love it. You don’t have to wear it until special occasions like your wedding night and honeymoon…” She giggled.  


“But, I…” She lured me into the store with her monster strength before I had a chance to protest again. Lace and silk undergarments intimidated me from their hangers. “Sakura… I…”  


“Oh stop. Naruto. Trust me. Let’s see… You need something white for the wedding night… Then maybe a red number for the honeymoon. Maybe blue too to match those eyes of yours…” She danced her way through the store touching the elegant fabrics in her fingertips then holding them up to my body. “Wait… Do you know when the wedding is? Because that plays a role in what sizes we buy…”  


“I don’t know if I want any of this stuff Sakura… But yes. We are setting our wedding date for February 5th.”  


“You do. Hmmm. Okay so you’ll be…” she counted her fingers. “Seven months right?”  


“Yes… but…”  


“Please, Naruto. As all over each other as you two are, you will definitely be having sex still. This will spice things up. Okay?” I blushed. She was right about us having sex, but I wasn’t fully convinced that Sasuke would be into me wearing any of this... She threw things at me that were so delicate I thought I would rip them just by holding them. Maybe that was the point. I didn’t anticipate this kind of behavior from Sakura… Maybe from Ino because she seemed like she would be more vocal about her sexual exploits but not Sakura.  


“Am I supposed to try this on?” I asked her baffled as I held up some sort of transparent organza material.  


“You should try on a few things, but you don’t try on these…” she snatched the tiniest pair of underwear I’ve ever seen. I’m not even sure it would fit over me.  


“Do you wear this stuff? I don’t even know how to do this…” I held up some strange contraption that looked like a dress but was too short.  


“Sometimes. You just put it on like a shirt, and when your breasts fill out, they will go in this part. Then the see-through lace will drape over your stomach. You’ll look so cute,” she screeched. “Come on. Go in the dressing room,” she shoved me through the curtain and followed me in. I gave her a nervous expression and my insides clawed to get out of this place. “You have to try something on! At least the one for your wedding night. It’s ethereal and lacey at the bust then there is a slit to drape on either side of your stomach and a bottom piece too. And don’t forget the veil for your head. Sasuke will be beside himself when he sees you. That is how this stuff works. It’s like magic.” I obeyed her because I didn’t have a choice unless I wanted another beating which would only lead Sasuke to questions I couldn’t answer later.  


“It’s too big in the top,” I scrutinized my appearance in the mirror. The ensemble was slightly large, but I had to admit, I looked kind of pretty.  


“Your breasts will grow into it. I may be crossing a boundary so don’t feel like you have to answer… but has he noticed your breasts coming in?”  


"He hasn’t said anything about it… I don’t know…” I gulped ruminating silently on the extra attention he has paid to my chest and nipples lately. Thinking about him touching them made my stomach do a backflip and my southern hemisphere damp. Maybe he did notice.  


“Oh, he’s going to love them then and love this. You’ll probably have better oppai than me,” she frowned. She collected everything she picked out for me and took it up to the counter. “I’ll buy it for you, so it doesn’t look suspicious. Consider it all a gift from me.”  


“Thank you, Sakura chan. You really didn’t have to…”  


“Oh, stop. You know I am doing this because I care, and I want to.” I watched as she interacted with the bored clerk who paid no attention to the clothes she purchased that were way too big for her size. Afterwards, she handed me the shopping bag. “Make sure you hide this from him and pack it for the honeymoon.” She kissed me on the cheek. “And one more thing Naruto…” she grabbed me before we parted ways. “I kind of told Sasuke at the dinner we had that about something he didn’t know and was upset…”  


“What do you mean? He’s never said anything to me about it…”  


“Oh. Maybe he didn’t care that much then,” she sighed looking relieved.  


“Tell me,” I demanded. “You were going to. I want to know.”  


“I told him…” She winced. “I told him about how you begged the Raikage not to hunt him down with the intention to execute him and how you took a beating refusing to give up intel on him…”  


“What the hell, Sakura! Why would you do that?” I stomped on the ground and would have caused a scene if anyone was around to see it.  


“I’m sorry! I was drunk…”  


“That’s not an excuse! You should have learned from my own drunken mistakes,” I snarled.  


“Naruto… I’m really sorry.”  


“And you said he was upset?” I asked not surprised that Sasuke would react that way.  


“He was beside himself honestly… Very upset… I’m so sorry.”  


“It’s too late now. Just go.” I stood in the haunting December air and simmered down before heading back home. I couldn’t help but wonder if she bought me this stuff because she felt guilty, but maybe that meant I didn’t have to wear it, and I could just forget this shopping trip ever happened. Why hadn’t Sasuke confronted me about it? I didn’t understand, but I had an inkling that the dreaded conversation would happen eventually.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Three weeks came and went in the blink of an eye, and we were a week away from Naruto’s surprise engagement party. But since he came back from his shopping trip with Sakura, he and I were out of sync, and I didn’t know if the excursion was the reason for his behavior. I wondered if they had fought about me. He seemed distant and moody. To cope, I initially blamed it on his hormones, but my instincts told me that something bothered him. On the outside he seemed okay, but he avoided some of my affections. At night, he allowed me to cuddle him only touching his belly. The tension between us triggered mostly sleepless nights for me. We sometimes had sex but only from behind. He blatantly didn’t want me to look at him. He avoided showering with me sneaking into the bathroom before I woke up in the morning. His detached demeanor wore me down and devastated me until I decided to secretly wake up before him and waited for him to go into the shower. Once I heard the water running long enough for the shower to fog up, I snuck into the bathroom naked and opened the shower door.  


“Sasuke!” Naruto gasped and immediately turned his back to me  


“We need to talk. What is going on with you?” My voice sounded angry instead of the actual hurt I felt.  


“Nothing teme. Please go away,” He mumbled.  


“No. Look at me,” I pleaded. “Tell me what the hell is wrong with you,” my voice cracked from a sob.  


“It’s nothing…” he trailed off as the water cascaded down his back. I wanted to touch him, to hold him through whatever upset him.  


“Sakura told me about what you did for me. How you begged the Raikage to revoke my execution status to his team and how they beat the shit out of you for intel on me. Why would you do that for me? Why would you have done that for me at all? And why can’t you look at me now?” I cried and shivered from the cold, an awful combination.  


“I… I did that because… I couldn’t stand to see you hurting, and I knew that you just needed help…”  


“I am hurting now, Naruto,” I shouted. “Tell me what I did to upset you. And I never want you to do that for me _EVER_ again. Do you understand? You will take no punches on my behalf,” I stood behind him and pressed my body weight into him. I heard his faint sobs, and I professed, “I love you so much.”  


“I love you too,” he murmured back.  


“Then what is going on? Tell me.” I kissed his upper back and shoulders.  


“I’m sorry,” he sniffed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… I’m just…”  


“What? I can’t handle you skirting around me anymore. You won’t let me look at you. You won’t let me touch you. You are so withdrawn I can’t stand it. Let me fix you for a change,” I whispered in his ear. He swiveled around sharing some of the water with me. I held him as he sobbed on my chest while I shed tears into his hair. His stomach protruded far enough that it placed a barrier between us to hug, but I loved him all the same if not more.  


“I didn’t think you would want to look at me,” he muffled onto my chest.  


“Why?” I braced his shoulders and pushed him away to look at him, but he covered his chest with his arms. His face was puffy and cherry colored from crying but he still looked beautiful with his blue eyes that casted gray from fear. “Uncross your arms. Let me see you,” I coaxed, but he shook his head. “Is that what is bothering you?” I moved closer and tried to soothe him, but he wouldn’t let go. “Finish your shower then please come talk to me,” I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled softly and bowed his head. I stepped out of the steam prison and dried off unsure of what to make of our discussion. I put my clothes on and sat on the edge of the bed anxious to see him. When he appeared from the bathroom, he was clutching the towel wrapped around him. I tried to conceal my shock by his choice to come out sans clothes.  


“Come here,” I beckoned, and he shuffled over to me and stood in front of me. “You don’t want me to see you? Correct?” He gave me a small nod. “Then I want you to close your eyes and drop the towel. I promise not to look for longer than a minute. Deal?”  


“Okay,” he agreed. I stood up and kissed his cheek.  


“Close your eyes whenever you are ready.” I hoped my strategy worked. The suspense projected into my pants unable to prevent my cock from hardening, but the potential to see him naked outweighed my self-control. I couldn’t imagine a universe where he wouldn’t be attractive to me, so I was curious as to why he thought otherwise. He shut his eyes then the towel graced the floor. My jaw dropped seeing the man I loved more than anything in the world baring his skin in front of me despite his reservation. I saw no imperfections. At twenty two weeks pregnant, his stomach stretched further distributing the size of his belly evenly over his torso. My eyes scanned upward at his blossoming chest with completely formed, perky breasts. I realized this is what he wanted to hide from me. I silently moved toward him and pressed my lips to his. He was receptive to my gestured and kissed me back. I missed his lips more than I could or would express to him. “Open your eyes and look at me Naruto.” He listened. “Please don’t hide from me anymore,” I held his hand.  


“You don’t think I’m obscene?” he hung his head with his eyes closed.  


“Absolutely not. Because you have breasts? You didn’t want me to see them?” I let me disappointment slip through on my last question. “Why?” I caressed his cheek.  


“I just thought that I’m a guy and it wouldn’t be your thing…” he said mortified as if he was still afraid that I would run away.  


“You are mine in whatever capacity and whatever appearance. You are growing our baby. Did you forget that? And if you didn’t think I would be interested think again…” I purposely pressed my throbbing cock against him, and he bit his lip. “I want you to confide in me anytime you have fears or doubts because I can’t lose you…” My lip quivered, and tears streamed from my face.  


“I wasn’t going to leave you… I’m sorry. I just couldn’t get used to them and I was too embarrassed to even look at myself.”  


“Remember when we were at Taka and you saw Karin feeding her baby and you wondered if you would be able to do that?” I asked.  


“Sort of…”  


“Well, what did you think silly? I’m assuming you grew breasts so you would be able to. Your body is really smart even if you are a dobe,” I teased. I kissed him because I couldn’t resist, and he parted his lips consenting my tongue to enter his mouth. As the kiss deepened, my cock ached so much that I had to pull away from him to release it. I stripped from the waist down and stroked my cock as I watched him watch me. I did this once before in between sex but never in the intimate setting of him just staring at me as I jacked off. But I didn’t want him to feel obligated to touch me just because I had a raging boner for him. I respected the time he needed to get comfortable in his skin again, I just wish he had told me. His skin flushed and his cheeks became tomato red as he watched me run my hand up and down the shaft and across the head. He boldly walked toward me and seized my wrist to stop me. I gave him a flabbergasted expression as he tipped me over to fall on the mattress.  


“My turn,” he said as he grabbed my cock from me and slipped it into his soft mouth. He sucked on me with the perfect rhythm paying the right amount of attention to the tip and grazing his tongue over the slit to collect the precum that dribbled. My eyes rolled back in my head from how euphoric it was until I made them focus on the motion of his mouth. I considered myself too proud to moan as much as he did when we had sex, but this experience was a rare exception where I constantly made involuntary moans from how amazing everything was. I heard a “pop” noise when he pulled his mouth out suddenly. He held onto the base of my cock and leaned forward letting the soft skin of the tip graze his newly formed soft breasts. I gasped as he traced my cock in circles all around his nipples and breasts. He even tucked my cock in between them and squeezed them around my cock as it slid nestled in their warmth. I would have never thought of doing that to him, but his idea was brilliant.  


“Fuck, Naruto. That is so fucking hott,” I praised. He smirked not replying verbally but taking me back into his mouth instead. The change drove me wild. I fisted the bed sheets and accidentally bucked my hips into his mouth.  


“When you are about to cum, pull out and cum inside me please Then stay there,” he instructed, and I was eager to fulfill his only request. When I felt myself on the brink of orgasm, I tapped him on the shoulder, and he pulled his mouth off my cock. Then, I laid him on his side and shoved my cock inside him just in time to fill him with the generous amount of cum I had from our limited sexual encounters over the past few weeks. He whimpered softly as my cock continued to leak fluid. I stayed inside him when I heard the familiar sounds of him sleeping. I kissed his back enjoying every peaceful moment of our renewed sacred ritual until I drifted off to a much needed sleep.

I opened my eyes an unknown amount of time later until I leaned over him carefully and checked the clock. I slept for two hours and I was twenty minutes late to my meeting with Kakashi. Shit.  


“Naruto,” I shook his shoulders gently and kissed them. I didn’t want to wake him, but I also didn’t want him to freak out that I left even though we knew about the appointment. He sleepily turned his head and looked at me. “I have to go see Kakashi and I’m late.” He groaned grounding his hips against me which of course made my cock hard inside of him. “I don’t want to leave either, but we know it’s important… You should stay asleep. You need the rest.” I kissed his lips before I reluctantly pulled out of him.  


“Will you bring something back for me after?” He asked quietly.  


“Yes, of course, anything.” I threw on random clothes that were probably dirty and crouched down beside the bed to better hear his request.  


“Will you get some sweet dumplings from the place close to Ichiraku? I’ve been craving those so bad…” He smiled with his eyes still closed.  


“Absolutely. Craving huh?” I grazed my finger over his whiskers.  


“Yeah… It’s all I can think about eating right now,” he admitted sheepishly.  


“I’ll bring you a lot,” I affirmed, and kissed his forehead. I sprinted to the Hokage tower hoping Kakashi would have the decency to not give me too much shit for arriving late considering all the stunts he’s pulled over the years. Even though I needed to ask him about the wedding, he summoned me for this meeting making it convenient but odd. He already knew about the pregnancy, so I couldn’t imagine what he needed to speak to me about that required the formality of a meeting at his office. I leapt up the tower to his office window evading people who could potentially ask me unsolicited questions regarding my business in the building. When I unlatched the window, he didn’t flinch because he knew it was me.  


“Nice of you to show up, Sasuke,” he hummed in his usual sarcastic inflection.  


“Sorry, it was unintentional,” I responded unfazed and sat down in the chair across from him.  


“Is everything okay? Is Naruto okay?” he pried, which annoyed me.  


“Yes. He’s perfectly fine. Just lost track of time is all. Now, why am I here?”  


“I just wanted to check on in you since you came back to Konoha,” he shrugged and leaned back in his chair.  


“I’ve been back for a while Kakashi. You know that,” I said calling his bluff.  


“True… which got me thinking… How long do you intend on staying here? Is this your permanent residency?” More intrusive questions that I didn’t feel like answering, but he was intelligent enough to coerce me here under the guise of a formal invitation.  


“It is for now… My only two priorities right now are my future husband and my unborn child. I figured the village was the safest place for him in his condition. And once our baby is born, I have no intention to uproot them either.”  


“So… In other words, you will be here for a while.” He raised his brows.  


“Yes. Do I wish to live somewhere that isn’t this abomination? Of course, but the situation is more complicated now placing my desires last,” I stated.  


“I know the return is sooner than you planned but… Since we established the longevity of your situation, how you do you feel about your reinstatement as a shinobi of Konoha?” I stared at him dumbfounded with my face blankly focused on the vertical scar through his left eye. He must have noticed my shock because he followed up with, “Take your time to think it over.” But I didn’t need time. I certainly hadn’t thought about it until he mentioned it during this exchange, but time was not necessary for the conclusion.  


“I am about to be a father. I have no interest in serving this village especially when I would be required to undergo dangerous missions for extended periods of time away from my growing family,” I said simply.  


“Fair enough. I understand, just wanted to offer you a job. I can always assign you shinobi work that does not entail high ranking missions, but it would be a waste of your talents…” He faltered. I didn’t know how serious he was. Maybe he needed me, but in this time of peace, I doubt the village lacked capable shinobi. On the contrary, they probably had too many enlisted which further confused me.  


“That is kind of you. I am enjoying my time with my fiancé, and money is not an issue at the moment. Should I need work in the future, I am sure I can find something suitable here.”  


“I also have no doubt. The door is always open for you should you want it… Also, has Naruto expressed any interest in returning as my apprentice?”  


“No, he hasn’t. We agreed on a year off and just because we are in the village doesn’t negate that especially since he’s pregnant,” I sniped.  


“Fair enough I just thought I would ask. The door is always open for him too…. Do you think he still has plans to become the Hokage?” I could sense the hesitation in his voice as to whether or not he should broach the subject.  


“We haven’t discussed the future much,” I said frankly. “I speculate we both want more children. I know I do. And with how devoted he’s been during the pregnancy, I doubt he would want to be away from his children to work at a desk.”  


“I understand and hold no judgement. I was just wondering….” An awkward silence followed after the personal conversation I had with him before even discussing its contents with my fiancé. I shifted uncomfortably seat because the opportunity to inquire him about the wedding presented itself on a silver platter.  


“By the way, Kakashi. There is something I do want to ask you…” I cleared my throat.  


“Oh?” he tilted his head like a puppy.  


“We have set a wedding date of February 5th, just a little over a month away… We are holding a small traditional wedding ceremony. And I would like to know….” I swallowed not sure why I felt nervous. “If you would be willing to be my family during the wedding ceremony… You don’t have to…”  


“Yes. Absolutely Sasuke,” he smiled and gave me a generous nod. I exhaled the breath I unknowingly held.  


“Thank you,” I replied feeling no need to elaborate.  


“I am proud of you, Sasuke. And I would like to think that I helped you in some way become the man you are now,” he puffed his chest.  


“Thank you. There is nothing to be proud of though. But if you think there is, I have no problem giving you credit.” For the sake of him accepting my proposal, I decided to humor him. “I have to go pick up some sweet dumplings for Naruto before the shop closes. I’m sure I will see you before the wedding but thank you.”  


“It is no problem. And pregnancy cravings huh?” Kakashi nodded.  


“What? He just said he wanted some… He mentioned the word craving, but I didn’t associate that with his pregnancy… And how would you know anything about that topic anyway?” I stared at him horrified and not sure I wanted an actual answer. My mind created thoughts ranging from him having a secret love child to a fetish.  


“You should know, I read. And it is very real. He’s going to drive you crazy with them, but at least you love him,” he sighed.  


“I can handle it. Anyway, I have to go. Thank you for accepting participation in the ceremony.” I stood up, and he followed suit bringing me in for a weird side hug. After leaving his office, I beelined for the dango shop hoping not to run into anyone. Unfortunately, a patron in the shop recognized me, and her brass tone startled me.  


“Sasuke?” Tsunade squinted at me with her inquisitive hazel eyes.  


“Hello Tsunade sama.” I walked up to her after I ordered because I couldn’t escape.  


“What are you doing here? Where is Naruto?” I was surprised to see her at an establishment that did not serve alcohol, but I guess sweets were a viable alternative.  


“He’s at home… I’m getting some dumplings for him actually.” It was no secret that I didn’t possess a palate for dessert, so she wouldn’t buy the lie that they were for me.  


“What? Since when are you both back in Konoha and why has he not come to see me?” she snapped. I underestimated their relationship apparently because I thought prolonging seeing her would be fine. I pushed off revealing of our news regarding our engagement and expecting for that reason, and Naruto and I went through the rough patch for the last three weeks which I didn’t plan on including in my explanation to her.  


“A lot has been going on, but we would love to come talk to you… How about tomorrow afternoon?”  


“Don’t be coy with me, Uchiha. What are you hiding? Is Naruto alright? Don’t tell me that you two detached more body parts in another physical altercation.” More like a physical altercation created a new body, but I chuckled to myself over that piece of information. She leaned her elbow on the table and glared at me waiting for my verbal response.  


“He’s great. Not hiding anything… You can see him tomorrow if you wish,” I shrugged.  


“Fine you can come to my place tomorrow but not before 2:00 because I will probably be sleeping.” She scribbled her address on a napkin and handed it to me.  


“Understood. I’m sure Naruto will be excited to visit.”  


“And you aren’t?” she hissed.  


“Of course, I am. Thank you for inviting us to your house Lady Tsunade.” The bell on the counter chimed and the bag with my order was waiting for me. I nodded at her before I left carrying the expensive batch of dumplings I purchased. I couldn’t wait to see the expression on his face when I walked in.

Naruto greeted me at the door wearing his sweatpants and one of his grungy tee shirts that didn’t fully cover his belly anymore. He looked so damn cute I smiled. Normally, he attacked me first, but this time he snatched the bag from my hand.  


“You really remembered Sas! I’m starving! Thank you so much.” Then he embraced me which made me happy.  


“Why wouldn’t I? I bought multiples of every kind they sold right now. I wasn’t sure what you wanted or how many,” I explained as I watched him rummage through the bag with glitter sparkling in his ocean eyes. He pulled out a skewer and ate the pink one off the top.  


“Thank you again.” He gave me a quick hug.  


“You don’t have to thank me.” I ruffled his hair. “How long did you sleep for?”  


“About another hour after you left,” he ate the white one next as he talked with his mouth full. “Do you want one?” He looked goofy but also adorable that I couldn’t resist complying even though I didn’t care for the treat, at least it was the green tea kind. I opened my mouth and he popped it in. Not as dreadful as I anticipated.  


“It’s not too bad dobe,” I conceded as I chewed the confection.  


“See I told you teme. I’ll share them with you obviously.” He smiled and forced me to take a stick. I twiddled it in my hands and contemplated whether or not I wanted to eat more.  


“These were Itachi’s favorite thing to eat…” I said in an absent minded tone.  


“Really?” he said softly.  


“Yeah. He was embarrassed by his sweet tooth and thought that only girls should like them,” I said unable gauge how I felt about the drudged up memory. “I guess I didn’t know you liked them too…” I trailed off not understanding the purpose of connecting the two of them.  


“I do on occasion,” he answered as he inched toward me thinking I wouldn’t notice until he wrapped his arm around my side and pulled me against his shoulder.  


“Occasions like being pregnant?” I laughed and snaked my hand underneath his shirt and rubbed his belly.  


“Yeah. Something like that,” he giggled. He peered at me cautiously. “You okay?” I knew he asked because I brought up my brother, and I took no offense. In fact, the opposite was true. I felt grateful to have a partner that cared about me enough to verify that I was okay.  


“Yes,” I kissed the top of his head and pulled him a little tighter to my side body. He leaned his head on my arm as I continued massaging his abdomen. I could see him eyeing it, so I gave him the skewer I was holding which he immediately ate.  


“What did Kakashi want?” he asked. I tensed up not ready for the discussion.  


“Just being nosey and in our business….” I said vaguely which Naruto didn’t buy.  


“About what?” he foraged for a different kind of dango and held them both in his hand. I carried him over to the couch where he sat on my lap and leaned his head on my shoulder. He ate as I caressed his belly in silence, but I knew he expected a reply.  


“About our future plans, which I told him we haven’t talked about yet… So… I couldn’t provide definitive answers,” I said quietly.  


“Future plans?” He piped up. “That’s easy! More babies,” he snorted in the most endearing way. His response made me fall in love with him twice over again. On the same page and neither of us had a clue. I interrupted his munching to kiss him aggressively my tongue tasted his and the remnants of his snacks. He pushed me away confused by my gesture.  


“I told him that was the only thing I was sure of,” I admitted in a shy voice for some reason.  


“You want more babies too?” The obvious escaped him but his cuteness made up for it.  


“Yes usuratonkachi,” I smiled.  


“Hmmm. How many? Because I want seven,” He announced as if he solved the correct answer on a test.  


“Seven huh? You haven’t even given birth to our first,” I teased. His declaration amused me and made my cock hard. I wondered if he noticed.  


“Yes. Seven is a lucky number for me. It’s our team number for starters…” He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to justify his decision.  


“What about the number ten? It’s the month and day you were born…” I countered citing two reasons.  


“You want ten kids?” He gave me a bewildered expression with a hint of approval.  


“Maybe. It’s not that different from seven and ten is a luckier number for you than seven if that is your logic.” I closed my eyes then peaked at him.  


“Seven for sure and maybe ten,” He smiled and bounced in my lap. He definitely knew my cock was hard. I couldn’t believe he just negotiated with me the number of children we would have based on superstition, but I loved the outcome.  


“I humbly accept making at least seven babies with you,” I said then kissed his forehead. He smiled so wide that his nose and eyes crinkled. Then he assaulted me with his tongue inside my mouth. He swiveled around to straddle me tucking his legs behind my back. His hypnotic grinding relieved some pressure on my bulging cock as we continued locking lips. “Too bad we can’t make another baby right now,” I tossed my head back and groaned from the sexy simplicity of his movements.  


“We can practice,” he said with a smirk, and my cock grew another inch. I lifted his shirt over his head, and I saw a flash of bashfulness sweep across his features from the removal of his protective layering.  


“In case you still doubting that I am not aroused by the way you look…” I took his hand and palmed it over the thick erection in my pants. “Don’t.” I grabbed him from behind the neck and pulled him to my lips. He relaxed and resumed rolling his hips in circles as he grinded on my cock with his own. I moaned into his neck then put my face between his new breasts leaving a trail of kisses in the valley that separated them. I never cared for the appeal of a woman’s oppai, but his held an erotic aura and I wanted them to consume me. He whimpered as I placed delicate kisses on the mounds with my lips before flicking my tongue over his nipples. I held each one in my hand like they grew to fill them perfectly. I made eye contact with him to translate how I felt, and he understood by lifting off my shirt and unfastening my pants letting them fall to my ankles. I slide his off as well and fingered his already soaked opening. He thanked me by kissing my neck, and his soft breasts grazed my skin. “I love them,” I whispered in his ear.  


“You do?” he questioned me still.  


“Yes absolutely.” My affirmation invigorated his desire. Suddenly, he sank down swallowing my cock inside of him as he grinded like before but the sensation heighted to the point of overwhelm with our unity. “I love you riding my cock like this,” I moaned unable to comprehend why we hadn’t done it sooner.  


“Me too,” he mumbled back as he lifted his body up where his nipple grazed my lips. I wasted no time taking it in my mouth and sucking on it. “Mmmm. Sas, feels so good.” He rocked back and forth on my cock. There was so much of him to pay attention to that I needed more hands and more lips. I want to pleasure him everywhere and in every way possible. I grabbed his tight ass cheeks and controlled him so he bounced on my cock. I watched his breasts jiggle up and down and caught one in my mouth as I spilled my cum in him without warning. But he knew and settled into my lap as I filled him with my warm fluid.  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cum so soon… I wasn’t trying to,” I nestled my head between his swollen breasts and my hands encompassed his swollen belly.  


“You didn’t cum quick, Sas. It was an amazing practice session. Plus, I came a while ago,” he laughed. “I liked the surprise of not knowing when you did until I felt it.” He bit his lip then pecked on the cheek. I didn’t want him to leave me, but he stood up and undid my pants then pulled me up off the couch.  


“By the way… We are going to Tsunade’s place tomorrow… I ran into her at the dango shop….” I said as he took a bite of one which jogged my memory. The sight of him eating after sex pleased me for some reason. And he was completely naked. His body glistened with sweat and flushed from sex. If I would have had the stamina, I would have been hard again from just looking at him.  


“Baa-chan? I don’t think I’m ready to tell her…” The color drained from his face.  


“We have to. And she asked about you. I don’t know what to say at this point, so we’ll face her together okay? And if she doesn’t break my ribs, we can ask her to do an ultrasound to check on our baby and determine the gender…” I tried to find a positive in the situation.  


“What if I want the gender to be a surprise?” He said with a mouthful.  


“No. We need to know,” I stated.  


“But it doesn’t matter. We will be excited either way,” he shrugged.  


“Naruto, this is our first child. One of the other six can be a surprise, but not this one. There are enough unknowns already, and… This is something we can plan for,” I rose my voice without realizing it until I heard the echo. He was right in his statement that I would be excited either way, but that wasn't the point.  


“Okay,” he said softly. I was surprised he didn’t pitch a fit, but there was time for him to backtrack his agreement.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I inhaled excess oxygen until my lungs could burst as we stepped onto the front porch of Lady Tsundade’s house in the heart of Konoha. The home was not far from the Hokage’s office or the main shops and attractions. I expected her to live somewhere more secluded after her retirement for privacy, but she probably wanted to be close to the bars and casinos her two main vices that she never outgrew. Plus, Sakura said that she sometimes helped out at the hospital. Unlike most homes, hers boasted a small front lawn surrounded by a picket fence both of which were blanketed with snow. The house itself was modest and traditional with a whitewashed siding finish and a green roof. I looked up at Sasuke, and he knew what I was thinking. That we could turn around without knocking and she would never be the wiser. Instead of agreeing with my silent plea, he squeezed my tan hand that contrasted perfectly to his alabaster one. I supposed I didn’t understand why I was nervous. Sasuke seemed composed, but I sensed it was an act to put me at ease. Ever since his initial panic about the pregnancy, he collected himself for the most part into the strong, supporting partner who soothed all my insecurities and catered to my every whim. Obviously, I loved him for it and for everything he did for me, but I couldn’t help but always feel like those onyx eyes hid fears of his own from me. I speculated that his fears were the opposite of mine: abstract outcomes not in our immediate control versus mine that related to the tangible events that unfolded in front of us. For this reason, I gave in about his desire to know the gender of our child because it was one less unknown that he didn’t have to stress over. And with all that stability that he provided me, one example being my changing body, it was the least I could do to lessen his burden even if he never spoke of it. 

“I’m going to knock,” he whispered. I leaned on his arm. “Everything will be okay.” He kissed the top of my head easily since he was slightly taller than me. We waited what felt like a lifetime in the frigid December air. When the door swung open, her domineering presence stood before us despite her shorter stature. 

“They are here!” she called to someone inside the house. Sasuke and I exchanged confused looks. “Come in.” She coaxed trapping us inside out of the cold. The inside was decorated with a feminine flair, which didn’t surprise me. After all, her summoning pig wore pearls. We heard footsteps located in another part of the house. A man stepped into view, someone I had never seen. He was as tall as Sasuke but of a larger build and older too based on the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes. “I’ll let you know when they leave, Tim,” she instructed. Whoever the mystery man was, we were not privy to the information, and I was too distracted by my own trepidations to ask. Sasuke was just too smart to consider asking. Under different circumstances, my loud mouth would have inquired in a heartbeat. She even looked at me funny like she expected a reaction. I just shifted my stance nervously still gripping Sasuke’s hand, which she hadn’t noticed. 

“Since you are dying to know, that was my guest from last night whom I can’t seem to get rid of...” she rolled her eyes. “Perhaps, our conversation will discourage him from staying. So, please, stay as long as you’d like.” 

“It’s good to see you Baa-chan.” I ignored the personal tidbit regarding her night company, and went in for a distanced hug. 

“Likewise. But why have you been hiding from me?” She accused. 

“It’s nothing personal… I’ve been hiding in general baa-chan,” I swallowed. She narrowed her eyes and studied my appearance, which was mostly covered under Sasuke’s cloak. 

“You look different,” she deduced. “Did you get sick or something? Is that why you both came back?” She asked as she walked to the living area and sat on an ornate chair, while Sasuke and I shared a loveseat touching shoulder to shoulder. I rested my hands on my lap. 

“No,” Sasuke replied once he could make eye contact. “We are both fine,” he added. I thought he was going to reveal our news and tensed when he didn’t. 

“You have a great home baa-chan. Thank you for inviting us,” I said. 

“Something is weird with you two… You are being too polite,” she pointed at me. “And you seem less aloof,” she pointed at Sasuke. “What happened on this trip?” 

“A lot…” I stammered. Sasuke turned his head toward me encouraging me to say something relevant. “We fell in love.” So, I did. I started with something simple to break the ice. Sasuke stared at her, and the corners of his mouth drew slightly upwards into the faintest smile. 

“With each other?” She grimaced. 

“Yes… with each other,” I confirmed. Sasuke took my hand in his and interlaced our fingers. 

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Your obsession with him knew no bounds,” she huffed. 

“I always harbored the same affection for him. It just took time for it to surface,” Sasuke defended himself though he shouldn’t have to. His love for me shined brighter than a neon sign. I squeezed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. 

“Well, I suppose that shouldn’t be a surprise either. But why come back early if you were vacationing? There must be something wrong. Did you encounter enemies? Do you need to be healed?” 

“No… We are engaged though…” I winced as the revelation spilled out. 

“What?” she cried. “Engaged? As in to be married?” She shouted at us as if we broke a precious heirloom. 

“Yes. I proposed to him, and he accepted,” Sasuke said uninterested but held up my hand to her. She leaped off her chair and hovered over the hunk of metal around my finger. Then she stormed off to her kitchen where she clanged glasses. She poured herself a drink then sat down. 

“Naruto, you two must have dated what? Barely five months? You were both in the hospital not too long ago from beating each other senseless for heaven’s sake! What are you both thinking? Where am I on list of those who know? How many others knew before me?” She barked each question louder than the next then she chugged the glass of wine she just poured. She went back to the kitchen and brought the bottle of wine with her, foregoing the glass. 

“We are _in love_ ,” I reiterated. “Sasuke is my forever. The fight was a misunderstanding… And not many know… just Kakashi and Iruka,” I sighed. 

“Ugh. I just can’t believe you. Marriage is a huge commitment Naruto. Why do you think I’ve never been married? It’s not for lack of suitors… The shinobi lifestyle is hard on a marriage,” she scolded and took a swig. 

“We love each other that is the best explanation I can give…” But Sasuke looked at me and raised his brow. Tsunade caught his gesture. 

“What else are you not telling me?” she asked annoyed. 

“It’s nothing….” I stuttered. “Baa-chan honest,” I waved my hands which screamed guilt instead of innocence. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke prodded. 

“There is something else… But it is not the sole reason why we are getting married…” 

“What?” She dangled the bottle in her hand as she supported her head with the other on the armrest. 

“I’m… Pregnant…” I said softly. I opened up the cloak and put my hands on my belly. Sasuke put his arm around me bringing me closer to him. Tsunade scowled at me for a solid five minutes without uttering a single word. She pressed the bottle to her lips several times while her eyes flitted between my stomach and our gazes. I held my breath while Sasuke gripped my waist. 

“Why is nothing happening you brat?” She hissed. 

“What do you mean?” I asked cautiously. 

“You are pulling a prank on me. This is some jutsu you made up isn’t it? Like that stupid sexy jutsu? So… why do you still look the same?” She became indignant. 

“Because it is not a prank or a jutsu. He is pregnant with our child. I can prove it.” Sasuke reached into his pants pocket with his free prosthetic hand and pulled out my first ultrasound picture from his wallet. He reached halfway across, and she took it from me. 

“This could be anyone’s… I’m not convinced,” she scoffed and shook her head. Something scurried into the room. I realized it was Tonton when she jumped onto the couch and maneuvered her way in between Sasuke and me. She nuzzled my belly with her snout then oinked several times. I petted her not understanding her but thankful for the interruption. The incident caused Tsunade to display a stunned look on her face creasing her brow. 

“Come here Tonton,” she called, and the pig obeyed and seated herself in her lap. “She… smells the baby…” she took another gulp from her wine bottle. “How the hell are you able to get pregnant? Talk,” she spoke to no one in particular. 

“Neither of us knew he could get pregnant. One of my old teammates has been studying the Uzumaki lineage and came across a similarity between Naruto’s and his mother’s DNA that Naruto shouldn’t have. She delved further into Naruto’s genetics and found a mutation where he has female chromosomes which is how he has female anatomy to carry a child. We had already been intimate before this discovery, and shortly after, we found out he was already pregnant,” Sasuke explained more eloquently than I could have. I just nodded resting my hands on his stomach. He tipped his head toward mine. I knew what he wanted, and I obviously reciprocated with a romantic kiss. He smiled at me and held my hand at the crest of my growing stomach. 

“How far along are you?” She skipped analyzing the details he provided and continued with her questions. 

“Twenty-Two weeks. Can I show her?” I looked at Sasuke, and he nodded closing his eyes. I lifted up my shirt, and she gave a tiny smile. 

“Do you know the gender?” 

“Not yet. We need to do an ultrasound but not many people know…” I started with the intention of asking her but couldn’t muster the courage to do it. I needed more reassurance from her than an almost smile. 

“I will do it in my private medical wing at the Hokage’s office. But I am not qualified to deliver your baby. Shizune can if you are interested. She is actually a licensed OBGYN.” Her tone matter of fact and mirrored Sakura’s doctor voice which I supposed made sense. 

“Really baa-chan? You will?” I cried pulling my shirt down and running over to hug her. She stood up and hugged me back. 

“Yes, you fool. I can’t believe you got pregnant. If you would have been reckless on purpose, I would have reprimanded you. This is why you came back to Konoha isn’t it?” She asked. 

“Yes. Sasuke thought we would all be safer here,” I glanced over my head and smiled at him through my face full of happy tears. 

“Is that right?” She let go of me and focused on Sasuke. 

“Yes. The two of them are my only priority,” he announced puffing out his chest with pride. I exchanged hugging partners and attacked Sasuke. He kissed my forehead this time and rubbed my stomach. 

“When can we do the ultrasound?” I peered up at her from Sasuke’s side body. 

“I could in a few days if you would like,” she smiled, a noticeable one. 

“Okay great!” I beamed at Sasuke who responded with a kiss. “Oh, and you have to come to our wedding February 5th baa-chan. You are definitely invited!” I cheered. 

“I wouldn’t miss it. I’m happy for both of you. Sasuke, if you ever get hands on the research data from your friend, I would like to see it,” she added. 

“I can write to her to bring copies of the files. She will be in the village for the wedding,” Sasuke responded. 

“Excellent. Congratulations again,” she smiled and stretched out her arms for us both to hug her. I happily accepted while Sasuke reluctantly agreed due to his preference for personal space except for me of course. Tonton oinked for inclusion in the celebration until Tsunade picked her up for the occasion. In a few days we would find out if we were having a boy or a girl. Maybe I did want to know because I could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much here. I'm sorry there wasn't a gender reveal yet. that's next chapter!! This one got too long and I didn't want to rush it. I hope you didn't hate that Naruto was insecure about his body or that I decided to give him real breasts because I just wanted him to look normal and be as hott as possible for Sasuke hahaha.
> 
> I also hope you found his craving funny. I chose dango on purpose because well I love Itachi and I wanted them to have a moment about it. I also wasn't planning on dropping this early how many kids they want buttttt it just kinda flowed. Oops. Also there will be more discussion about their futures besides just kids aka what they are going to do. Will they stay in Konoha? If they stay in Konoha does Naruto still want to become Hokage if he's going to have so many kids? I left that open ended for now because I have ideas to reveal later!
> 
> I feel like I let myself down on the info that Sasuke had about Naruto's begging for him to be spared, but because I implied some angst I wanted it to come up. I needed to do a time skip and just didn't want everything to be rainbows and stardust.
> 
> I messed up my timeline so I had to edit last chapter because I did a 3 week time skip here which meant that the reveal party with the rookie 9 should have already happened. lol. the one time I actually caught my inconsistency. This will be disguised as a different type of party (since it's a surprise for our sunshine) which works out calendar wise too and you'll see ;) I have some very funny plans for that and more possessive Sas. AND the party happens after they know the gender so they can tell everyone :)
> 
> I hope you liked the smut scenes in here because there were the most I've done in a chapter hahaha So let me know what you think about anything! I always love reading comments and am humbled when you take the time to write them.


	25. What Is That Noise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! POV switches from Sasuke to Naruto then back to Sasuke. This is a shorter chapter than the other two with 8k words. It's VERY fluffy and has a lot of smut. The gender is revealed and so is the name of the baby. I did some research on the appointment because I really didn't know anything. Haha. There is a set up for some angst at the end that I **will not blow this time** and I'll let it simmer hahaha. But I think it will add some realness to this story even if it's more complicated for me to write.
> 
> Thank you always for reading and commenting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut in this chapter does not seem over the top and comes across as a normal progression from their current sexual experiences with each other. I just wanted them to go deeper literally and physically lol
> 
> We see some more possessive and protective Sas in this chapter which I am a fan of and thought it was funny. I really wanted their sex to be romantic post gender reveal but still spicy so that's why I chose what I did. I hope it's well received but I am always nervous.
> 
> Not beta'd. I do edit for grammar and words and all the things, but please forgive mistakes and typos if you see any.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

No matter how much I tried, sleep never graced me. Fortunately, Naruto snored softly next to me. The snoring part was new. He started about a week ago. I only found out when one of my limbs numbed from holding him, so I stirred to readjust thus hearing his low vibrating hum from his nose. Truthfully, it didn’t bother me. In fact, it lulled me back to sleep with its unwavering rhythm and the fact that I knew he was resting soundly. Except it didn’t tonight probably because I had too many thoughts swarming in my head like a hive of bees. Tomorrow we would find out the gender of our baby. I was nervous not because I wanted one outcome over another but because I just wanted to know everything was progressing normally for such an abnormal pregnancy. Naruto never complained or mentioned anything that raised alarm bells, but I couldn’t help feeling worried anyway. Neither of us knew what to expect or were prepared. Considering he was an orphaned only child, and I was the youngest while I had a family, neither of us had experienced second hand the birth of a younger sibling. My mind raced with all of the tasks we still had to do to prepare for the baby before the wedding and honeymoon, and the surprise engagement party was this weekend, which he was clueless about. My hands rested on his abdomen and my cock nestled snuggly in his heat. His real hand clasped mine and he brought it underneath one of his breasts in his sleep. Part of me wanted to wake him, but I also didn’t know what to say to him other than spout off the to do list repeating in my brain followed by a plethora of fears. Neither of which were helpful. I certainly didn’t want to wake him up for that, but it turns out I didn’t need to.  


“You okay, Sas?” He asked so quietly I could barely hear him.  


“Yes. Go back to sleep.” I kissed his luscious blond hair.  


“Your heart is beating really fast. I thought something was wrong…” he turned his head but not his body so I could stay inside him.  


“It’s just some anxiety. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here holding you,” I encouraged.  


“What are you anxious about?” He sounded concerned. He kissed my hand that he stole.  


“It’s nothing. Go to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you,” I said as I touched his cheek. I pulled away a little bit so my beating chest wouldn’t distract him, but he bucked up against me, which stiffened my cock.  


“Maybe I can help you,” he said in an innocent tone.  


“I just want you to go back to sleep. I’ll be okay.” I wrapped my arms around him and kissed my favorite spot of the nape of his neck pretending not to notice my erection.  


“Is it because you are nervous about tomorrow?” he mumbled into his pillow.  


“Yes. Somewhat,” I planted another kiss on him.  


“I am too,” he sighed.  


“Why?” I asked like I had a right when I felt the same way.  


“I just want to know already,” he giggled his _“hehehe”_ laugh that always brought a smile to my face.  


“But initially you didn’t want to know dobe,” I teased.  


“I do now teme,” he retorted and grinded on my cock to rub in his point, literally. I gripped his hips unsure if I did so to stop him or enjoy the ride.  


“I’m glad you do but go back to sleep.” I patted him on the butt for him to take the hint that he doesn’t have to please me sexually just because my cock hardened involuntarily.  


“You never said why you are nervous Sas…” he slowed his movements, and I curled up closer to him.  


“I just want to know everything is okay,” I whispered.  


“I know everything is okay. I think I’ve felt our baby move a couple times… but maybe it’s just my imagination though.” His voice faded by the end of his sentence but there was no mistaking what I just heard. I pulled my hard cock out of him and rolled him over to face me because I wanted to look at him.  


“You have? Why didn’t you tell me?” I ran my thumb over his jaw and kept my body inches apart from his with my eyes fixated on his.  


“Because the movements were sporadic, and I wasn’t positive… I didn’t want to get my hopes up that I felt the baby. Karin told me I would but never said when and she was farther along than me at the time. I thought it was probably just a coincidence.”  


“I bet you did… You have an instinct, I’m sure. Will you tell me next time?”  


“Of course, Sas,” he smiled with his pouted lips and sapphire eyes. I pulled him in and crushed his body against mine and fused our lips together in a frenzy of lust that suddenly washed over me. He reciprocated by sliding his tongue across my bottom lip requesting access, which I granted. My tongue grappled against his with reckless abandon. I loved kissing him. So fucking much that just the simple act made my cock leak precum onto his shaft. I held his face and pulled away and stared at him. He stared back at me. His eyes flitted to my lips then down the length my body giving me the permission silently asked for. I could communicate with him without words at this point in our sexual relationship because his eyes told me everything, and they invariably watched me. I rolled on top of him and stared at him as I dragged my cock over his before I grabbed it and positioned it at his heated entrance. His eyes begged me to enter into the plush, warm, embrace of his inner walls.  


“You are dripping wet for me already, Naruto,” I praised as I hovered my face over him. His eyes lured me to his swollen breasts and pert nipples that desperately needed my devotion. He watched me as I glazed my tongue over his nipple and took as much of his breast in my mouth. He made dainty whimpers that turned me on so much that the head of my cock accidentally slipped into his pussy. He flashed me a carnal expression, but I refused to give up on fondling the breasts that I loved so much. I eased in the rest of my cock in as he played with my hair while I sucked on one nipple and flicked the other. I penetrated him with slow, hard thrusts completely losing myself in his depths. He gripped my shoulders and stared at me. I stared back not kissing him or touching him just fucking him. “Lift your hips up and put your legs on my shoulders,” I suggested while I had pulled out mid thrust. He obeyed and watched me carefully. I knew he trusted me, so he was not afraid. He looked at me with a curious eye as I shoved my cock inside him but didn’t move. He yelped from how far in I went. I paused because I wanted to observe him. From this angle, his knees suspended over his belly while his cock was trapped between the two. His breasts fell to either side of his chest with his nipples still peaked proudly. His eyes pleaded me to move my cock, and I aimed to please. But thrusting in and out was not the only thing I wanted to do. I rubbed my finger over the sensitive spot at the top of his lower lips increasing his slick and moans as I found my rhythm with my hips. The orgasm from his clit was different from his cock. It was more intense, but at the same time not as obvious because it didn’t release bouts of fluid. Once I witnessed his pupils dilate and deciphered through his breathing and moans that he came, I took my wet finger and inserted it in his asshole. From the angle I was fucking him in, his pelvis lifted providing me easy access to the place I had been neglecting since I found new distractions on his body. But I loved this spot on him just as much if not the most because it gave us the child growing inside him.  


“Sas… too much,” he moaned. “Feels so…” he watched me move in tandem as I fucked him and massaged his prostate with my finger. I noticed cum on his belly. I pounded into him harder and faster with my cock. He moaned louder than I ever heard from him. His eyes told me that he was okay…. but I saw tears leaking down his flushed cheeks. Why was he crying? Was he okay? I was so close to my own orgasm, but I stopped leaving my cock resting inside his tight, perfect pussy.  


“Are you alright?” I asked him.  


“Overwhelmed… Fucked me so good…Sasuke…” He mumbled breathlessly. Once I got confirmation that I didn’t upset him and it was actually the opposite, I felt a renewed purpose, and I rammed my cock in him so deep I wondered if I could hurt the baby in the process. I gazed into his beautiful eyes the remaining time I fucked him. I moaned as soon as I felt myself cumming while he still looked at me with tears in his eyes and stained on his cheeks. Once I finished dispensing my load into him, I brought his legs down to rest on either side of me. I stayed inside him as I leaned over and licked the tears off his checks then kissed him with all the love and gratitude that I couldn’t express in words alone. We never did anything like that before and my body was shaking from the intensity. I didn’t realize it until I calmed down enough to focus on his lips. He wrapped his hands around my neck and assaulted my tongue with his own, but I broke us a part and stared at him. He cried because the pleasure was too much for him. I never wanted to see him cry until tonight. And the only time I wanted to see him cry was when he knew how far I would go to please him because of how much I loved him. He tapped a made up melody on my chest with his fingers, and he giggled. All of his laughs enraptured me, but this post sex giggle might be my new favorite. I pecked his lips again. My body felt like collapsing though I knew I couldn’t crash my body weight on top of him all night. I started to pull out of him when he grabbed my arm digging his nails into my skin.  


“Don’t go,” he said with his vocal chords just as much as his eyes.  


“I can’t sleep on top of you,” I kissed his forehead. “I want to hold you.” He let me do that and I tucked myself in his warmth. I was almost asleep with my arms cradled around him when I heard him whisper.  


“Hey Sas.”  


“Hn,” I groaned exhausted.  


“I felt the baby move. I think we woke the baby up,” he laughed at his own joke. I smiled.  


“Where?” I asked feeling more alert and leaned my head over to look at him.  


“Right here,” he picked up my hand and moved it lower on his abdomen below his navel and off to the right, but the movement must have passed. “Sorry baby. It’s your dad’s fault. He can’t keep his hands off me,” he talked to his belly and laughed again.  


“Usuratonkachi,” I scolded with a smile and held him close resting both of my hands on his belly and changing their location frequently. “I love you,” I whispered in his ear and watched his spine tingle from his neck all the way down to his tailbone.  


“I love you too,” he replied with a smile even though I couldn’t see it but heard it in his voice. We fell asleep immediately after. And despite the uncertainty in our near future, I slept better than I ever had in my life.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

We slept in later than we ever have, even me. I thought for sure we missed our appointment. When I opened my eyes and checked the clock, we still had twenty minutes to spare, and I couldn’t waste another minute of it lying in bed. I scrambled out of the sheets and threw on some clothes. I nudged Sasuke hoping to instill the same urgency that I felt. But I couldn’t resist taking a moment to admire how fucking sexy he looked. His alabaster skin blended in with the sheets and the seductive weapon known as his lips drawn in a relaxed pout. His jet-black hair parted to the side and stuck up somehow in evenly distributed spikes despite the physical performance he put on last night. We never had sex like that before.... Just thinking about it aroused me everywhere and sent chills down every chakra pathway in my body. It was the most pleasure I’ve ever experienced, and of course it was Sasuke who drove me there. I brushed the distraction aside and refocused on getting my fiancé out of bed. I sat next to him settling my weight into the mattress.  
“Sasuke,” I said as I braced his broad shoulder and shook him gently. “We have to go. We are going to be late.” My attempt failed to stir him. I resorted to a more foolproof method. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips against his as I held his face. He opened his onyx eye surprised, and I pulled away. He jolted upright when he noticed I was dressed. “Hey Sas, we gotta go,” I hurried.  


“What time is it? Are we late?” he touched my arm.  


“Not yet… But we are behind schedule…” I bit my lip and stared at him as his rinnegan looked my way.  


“I’ll teleport us there. I need to get dressed. Did you eat?” He scurried out of bed. My mouth gaped open as I watched him glide across the room fully naked with his stiff cock that I wanted to devour. He turned around and looked at me. “Naruto, did you listen to me? Did you eat?” he asked again concerned but smirked when he figured out why I didn’t answer him because my eyes lasered in on his cock. Nerves knotted in my stomach, and the thought of eating made me nauseous since he cared so much about me answering his question.  


“No. We can after,” I proposed. I tried to hide my disappointment as he put clothes on hid his erection in his waistband, but he read it all over my face and pecked me on the lips.  


“You should eat. If I teleport us there, you have time. There is some fruit…”  


“I can’t eat right now,” I interrupted. I twiddled my fingers and inhaled a deep breath that began in my chest. He kissed my forehead. He understood and didn’t pressure me on the matter again.  


“Do we need to bring anything?” He scanned the area fretfully.  


“I don’t think so,” I smiled and grabbed his hand interlacing our fingers. His purple eye tilted down to look at me. He whirled us away to the Hokage’s Office to a wing I hadn’t seen since after our fight at the Valley when Sasuke was secluded and sedated here. I shivered from the memory.  


“You okay?” He asked and draped his cloak over me because he thought I was cold. I supposed he wouldn’t remember this place the way I did because he had been unconscious.  


“Yeah thanks.” I puckered my lips and he bent down and kissed me.  


“We have to walk this way.” He held my hand with a firm grip leading the way nearly stringing me along with him because his strides were so long.  


“Slow down, Sas,” I panted out of breath and out of shape.  


“Sorry, I just wanted to get to this point out of sight.”  


“There is no one around. We are okay.” We walked hand in hand at a reasonable pace through a secret corridor. I didn’t know how he knew it was there. Perhaps he saw it with his rinnegan. The mysterious violet iris watched over me as we walked. I suspected that if I so much as tripped, he would catch me, but I didn’t test my theory for obvious reasons.  
“We are almost there. You okay? Do you need me to carry you?” His expression radiated sincerity.  


“I’m okay,” I said trying my best to keep up with him. Apparently, I wasn’t convincing because he scooped me up in his arms and marched forward. I wondered how he knew where we were going, but I didn’t ask. I just looked at him periodically from the crook of his chest and drank in his masculine scent that I loved so much. I bunched up his shirt which under regular circumstances would probably annoy him because he prided himself on neatness, but he didn’t say anything. The hallway muddled from one identical door and pattern on the floor to the next as we passed. He suddenly halted and opened one up.  


“It’s about time you two got here,” Tsunade huffed. She looked official in a white lab coat and gloves.  


“We are five minutes early,” Sasuke challenged.  


“You can’t walk now Naruto?” she rolled her eyes in a teasing manner when he set me down carefully.  


“I just got tired…” I stammered. The examination room was similar to the one at Taka. A raised convertible table was the focal point in the middle with a machine next to it that had a computer screen.  


“I need you to strip down. You can put this hospital gown on then sit on the table. I will step out of the room while you change,” she said reverting to her professional doctor voice.  


“I thought this was just a simple ultrasound.” Sasuke glared at her with his brow creased and eyes narrowed.  


“That is part of it, but we need to check a few things too. Just put it on,” she insisted then left.  


“It’s okay Sas,” I held his hand as I shagged my pants and boxers off which was not as easy feat. I took my shirt off too and he tied the gown around me with shaky fingers. His face looked deprived of oxygen like he was starving himself of air. I didn’t understand his deal, but I hugged him to relieve some tension since his body was super rigid. “Come with me.” I walked him to stand beside me while I sat on the table. “Just keep holding my hand okay? Everything is alright.” I seriously thought he might faint like he did when he first found out about the pregnancy, but I didn’t know how to communicate that to Tsunade baa-chan. She knocked before entering a second later.  


“Okay. I’m going to check your cervix.”  


“My what?” I asked confused. “Breathe Sas,” I whispered and squeezed his hand. He looked whiter than a glass of milk.  


“Ugh Naruto. You know nothing about your body, do you? This connects your birth canal to your uterus. It’s important that is long and out of the way of your placenta. I need you to lie back and spread your legs for me.”  


“You are going to look at me?” I asked shocked.  


“I have to touch you to check, Naruto.”  


“No,” Sasuke said emphatically. His other hand that wasn’t suffocating mine was balled into a fist and his eyes were glued shut.  


“Sas, she has too. It’s just Granny,” I stroked his arm.  


“It will be over in a couple minutes. This is a routine procedure for anyone who is pregnant,” Tsunade said kinder towards Sasuke’s outburst than I expected.  


“It’s for our baby, Sas,” I smiled, and he gave me a strained one back as he cut off the circulation in my hand. He looked away as she reached in. I winced but managed not to say anything because I didn’t want to freak out Sasuke any further.  


“All done. Everything is normal,” she announced then washed her hands. “Now the fun part.” Sasuke loosened his grip on me a little which restored some color back to my hand. “You want to know the gender, right?”  


“Yes,” we both responded in unison.  


“Okay. I’ll let you get dressed. Then I will come back in, and we can do the ultrasound,” she announced. I noticed relief rain over Sasuke as he lowered his shoulders and relaxed his stance. I took the gown off which prompted him to kiss me and ran his hands everywhere over my naked body as if he was marking his territory. His warm touch chilled me, but I was thankful for the gesture. I put my clothes on then he kissed me again until we heard her knock. Then we broke a part acting like nothing happened. I climbed back on the table without being asked and lifted up my shirt. I smiled at Sasuke when he saw my rounded belly exposed, and he curved one back as he stood next to me again holding my hand.  


“I’m going to spread some of this gel over you, and it’s cold just to give you a head’s up,” she explained, and I nodded. Even though I felt the sensation once before, it tickled and made me laugh. I enjoyed the smile it brought to Sasuke’s face. He petted my hair. She glided the scanner over my belly, and a jarring noise thumped consistently.  


“What is that noise?” I covered my ears.  


“That is the heartbeat of your baby. 152 beats per minutes which is healthy and normal.”  


“Oh,” I chuckled, and Sasuke poked me on the forehead probably for being dumb.  


“This is going to take several pictures. The baby is moving around a little bit, which you can see on the screen,” she pointed. Sasuke and I snapped our heads in the direction of the monitor at the same time.  


“It’s so cute! It really looks like a baby now, Sas!” I squealed. He just smiled at me unable to form words, I assumed. Tsunade moved slowly to take the necessary images. “Look at the little toes and fingers!” I squeezed Sasuke’s hand. He touched my cheek and brushed his thumb over my whiskers smiling.  


“Everything looks really good so far. I’ll examine the photos more in depth, but the baby has plenty of amniotic fluid and looks cozy. I can tell you the gender,” she smiled.  


“What is it?” I asked on the edge of my seat. Sasuke squeezed my hand.  


“This,” she pointed to the screen at a strange and narrow protrusion. “means that you are having a boy. Congratulations!” she smiled.  


“A boy really?” I flung her hand away and jumped up. “Sasuke, that’s our son!” I cried free flowing tears. Through my blurred vision from my watery eyes, I noticed he did the same. I collapsed into his arms, and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him so hard that our lips melted into a scraping of teeth.  


“Ahem… I’m still in the room you two, and we have few more pictures to take.”  


“Sorry Tsunade baa-chan,” I rubbed my eyes until Sasuke gave me a tissue. He kissed my forehead and held my hand again. Still speechless, but he seemed elated like me. I cooperated through the rest of the ultrasound and alternated my gaze between the screen and Sasuke. Whenever my focus was on Sasuke, he bent over and kissed my lips, which prompted no sarcastic remarks from Tsunade.  


“You should start to feel him move more. And soon he’ll be strong enough that Sasuke will feel him too. He looks good. Keep taking care of yourself. You are both doing great and are going to be great parents.”  


“Thank you, baa-chan.” I attacked her with a hug.  


“Yes. Thank you Lady Tsunade,” Sasuke echoed my sentiment quietly.  


“You’re both welcome. He’s a healthy and lucky boy to have both of you. I’ll send a hawk over with the pictures when I’m done processing them. I’m excited for both of you,” She kissed my cheek.  


_“Congrats, Naruto.” A familiar voice reached out to me._  


_“Kurama!! It’s so good to hear from you!” I squeaked and enwrapped my arms around the furry kitsune. “Thank you for looking out for my baby and me,” I smiled as I buried my face in his snout._  


_“It’s no problem. The Uchiha has been taking good care of you,” he sounded annoyed by his admission._  


_“I told you! Sasuke is the best. He’s so good to me and he will be the best father ever!” I declared._  


_“I’m still keeping an eye on him… But I am here if you need protection from anything,” he offered._  


_“I’ll let you know. Stay sharp Kurama. Reach out any time!” I chirped._  


_“Will do. Tell the Uchiha I said Congratulations too.”_  


_“Of course!” I waved._  


Tsunade baa-chan was gone when I came back to the present from my conversation with Kurama. Sasuke stared at me terrified.  


“I almost ran down the hallway to get her. What happened?” He embraced me.  


“It’s okay teme. It was just Kurama. He said congratulations to both of us. Yes, including you.” I poked him in his taut stomach. He combed a hand through his hair.  


“Oh okay. That was nice of him,” he sighed. “I’ll take you somewhere to eat if you like. I’m sure you are hungry,” he said as he continued to hold me.  


“Yes please!” I peered up at him.  


“I know where you want to go,” he teased. I bounced on my heels as he teleported us to Ichiraku.  


“Hello Teuchi!” I plopped down on my favorite stool. Sasuke joined me and steadied his hand over my back.  


“Well, my my. It’s good to see you Naruto and Sasuke. I owe you both some ramen congratulations on your engagement.” He smiled with his eyes closed.  


“Thank you,” Sasuke replied. “We have other news too… Naruto and I are having a baby boy,” he smiled, and I nearly slid off my chair to a puddle on the floor from the delight in his inflection. I didn’t even care that Teuchi didn’t know about the pregnancy technically beforehand. I was so happy to see Sasuke as excited as I was.  


“Is that so?” he turned around from the boiling pot of water on the stove.  


“Yes, I’m pregnant,” I stood up and moved Sasuke’s cloak aside highlighting the generous curve to my stomach.  


“Wow, that’s amazing! Guess I better double up on my offer. If you are growing a healthy boy, you need extra food,” he beamed. I checked on Sasuke who seemed happy. He caressed my stomach discreetly while I leaned in for a kiss, which he supplied. “So tell me,” Teuchi wiped his forehead. “When did you find out?”  


“About the pregnancy?” Uhh….” I counted on my fingers and looked up at the ceiling as if it had the answers.  


“He’s almost six months along, precisely twenty-two weeks,” Sasuke said. “But we found out that it’s a boy today,” he smiled. The initiative that he took was so sexy to me that I could have jumped him right there. Instead, I settled for staring at him and snuggling against his shoulder.  


“Wow. I’m honored that you came here first,” he set our bowls down in front of us. Well, I got two, and Sasuke got one. He didn’t seem to mind one bit though and even gave me another slice of pork off the top of his.  


“Do you have a name picked out?” Teuchi asked refilling our drinks. Sasuke and I exchanged shrugs with our mouths full.  


“We haven’t talked about names yet actually,” I rubbed the back of my neck.  


“We will. I have an idea,” Sasuke said. He slurped the broth as I impatiently waited for him to put the bowl down and look at me.  


“Oooh tell me now!” I tugged on his sleeve.  


“Not yet. We can talk about it at home dobe,” he teased.  


“Well, I have a name picked out too,” I folded my arms side eyeing him.  


“I’ll be glad to hear it at home. Finish eating and we can go,” he sighed.  


I bided my time eating every last bite and drank every ounce of broth that I could. I chatted with Teuchi about the baby, which Sasuke didn’t seem to mind. Once I was finished, I felt sluggish and exhausted.  


“Am I going to have to carry you home?” He wanted to come across annoyed, but I knew he wasn’t because of the slight arch from the corner of his lip.  


“Maybe,” I sounded intoxicated in my speech from pure bliss and eating too much ramen.  


“What am I going to do with you usuratonkachi?” He smirked at me and picked me up in his arms in the middle of the street in broad daylight. The sun casted a flawlessly aligned ray across his face illuminated his eyes and enhanced every feature on him that I adored. I almost forgot that he asked me a question I was so distracted.  


“You are going to love me forever and make babies with me and love them forever too,” I smiled hoping to catch some of the light from him.  


“You're right. That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” his voice emitted sincerity. He bowed me down for a passionate kiss then he leapt off the ground and carried me back to the penthouse using rooftops as springboards for his legs. His strength astounded me. He hadn’t been training or doing anything physical besides having sex with me, yet he was strong enough to carry me without breaking a sweat. It lit my whole body on fire. He walked into our house, and I communicated with my eyes for him to take me to bed. He listened and sprawled me out of the mattress removing each article of clothing of mine one by one without uttering a word. I watched him delicately unfasten every button on my shirt and the notch on my pants. He slipped my shoes off and set them neatly beside the bed. His attention to detail with such a menial task made me soaked before he even touched my naked body. I could talk to him later. In this moment, I needed him to make love to me. He started kissing the crown of my head and made a trail down my nose past my lips over my adam’s apple and through the clavicle and down my sternum. He paused and lifted his head up when he reached my abdomen. Tears flooded his stunning eyes.  


“Our son is in there,” he choked.  


“I know,” I cried as an automatic reaction to seeing him emotional over our son. He rested his ear on my belly and listened. After some time, he kissed my entire swollen abdomen leaving no skin untouched by his lips. Occasional tears fell onto my skin as well. I felt so whole and loved. “Kiss me next, Sasuke,” I begged. He tore his shirt off and unzipped his pants then brought his salty lips to mine. I gasped from the instant connection of our kiss. At this point, we memorized each other’s preferences and correlated the type of kiss to suit the moment. This one was romantic like something out of a fairytale. I worshiped every swipe of his tongue and brush of his fingers against my skin. He sensually massaged my breasts while we kissed. He pressed down gently in sweeping circles and dragged his thumb across my nipple. I arched my back as a natural reaction. I felt his cock poking my belly as he continued lightly exploring my body in the most considerate way. He listened for my vocal cues and adjusted his positioning and intensity with perfect accuracy. I marveled at his awareness to little details. He moved down to stroke my cock. Precum beaded at the slit which he licked away with his tongue. I loved how he paid attention to my cock even with all the changes to my body. While he sucked on the head of my cock, he slipped a finger in my heat and I moaned bucking my hips up. He didn’t complain or seem fazed even by my reaction. I watched his cock twitch and leak as he pleasured me with lust teaming in my eyes. “I want to suck on you too,” I said. He looked up at me with my cock in his mouth and gave me a puzzled face. When he released my cock from his mouth, I pushed him over and put my ass in his face and hovered over his cock. He fit in my mouth like a glove fits over a hand, and I bobbed my lips sucking him. I moaned around his shaft. I heard his pleasured hums vibrate on my sensitive clit. He wasted no time bringing me to the brink of orgasm, and I knew he was close too. We were on the same page when we stopped.  


“Lie on your back,” he instructed, and I surrendered. He kneeled in front of me and bridged my hips up so my thighs touched his legs. He inserted his cock which fit snuggly and went in deep.  


“S’ke…” I gasped as he held me in place and began rocking his hips back and forth. I watched the motion with my eyes and rubbed my clit as he penetrated me. His eyes popped out of their sockets as he watched me pleasure myself. He bucked harder and deeper inside me. Our eyes gazed at each other or the scene unfolding in front of us. “Mmm. Your cock Sas… It feels… amazing…” I moaned.  


“You take the whole length of me perfectly,” he growled. His movements became erratic and desperate as he pounded into me. My breasts bounced and I grabbed them with one hand to secure them in place while I kept the other on my clit. I shuddered another series of moans from his thrusts and my fingers. He didn’t give me a warning, but I saw the signs. His jaw slacked and mouth hung open. His face flushed and he let out a grunt as he filled me up with his cum. The feeling was enough to push me to my own orgasm crying out his name. He set my hips down and stayed inside me as he brought his face over mine.  


“Thank you for giving me a son,” I caressed his cheek.  


“The pleasure was all mine, but it’s my job to thank you. You have the difficult job.” He pecked my lips. “How about we take a bath?”  


“Okay,” I blushed. He pulled out of me, and I missed him already. But I got the pleasure of watching him streak to the bathroom baring his muscular ass on full display. He came back his raven hair disheveled on his head. Sweat clung to his forehead and glistened off his chest. He scooped me up. “I can walk Sas,” I looked up at him.  


“I know, but that doesn’t mean you should have to,” he smirked. “Especially not after how I just fucked you,” he purred.  


“Mmm. It was so good, Sas. One of your best,” I praised. He relaxed me down in the water positioning himself behind me. He kneaded his knuckles into my neck and shoulders. “You are too good to me,” I whispered. He kissed the back of my head.  


“I feel like we are so behind,” he said.  


“On what?”  


“Well, we need to decorate and set up the nursery… And we should do that before the honeymoon…”  


“We can do that. We have a few weeks. I still haven’t told most of my friends…” I felt ashamed for not thinking about Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Kiba… None of them knew about our son or the engagement.  


“We will do that too,” Sasuke said confidently.  


“I need to tell Iruka Sensei that we are having a baby boy,” I giggled. “And Kakashi Sensei… And Sakura chan… Oh my gosh, I never even told Gaara, and I need to invite him to the wedding!” I panicked Sasuke anchored me down in the bathtub when he sensed me getting ready to stand up.  


“We will do all of that.” He put his chin on my shoulder leaving me in the prime position to kiss his cheek. He splayed his hands on my belly, and I covered his with mine thought not quite because his hands were slightly larger than mine.  


“What do you think he will look like?” I daydreamed. “I want him to have black hair like you.”  


“I want him to have your ocean eyes,” he kissed my cheek and it burned.  


“I like your eyes Sas. Enigmatic and piercing,” The blush spread all over my whole face from my admission.  


“I wouldn’t mind if he had whiskers too,” he chuckled and twisted one between his fingers.  


“What do you want to name him Sas?” I asked.  


“I like the name Haruki. It means spring and sun,” he said softly.  


“I love that name!” I swiveled around to face him and latched my hands behind his neck so I could stare into his striking eyes that I loved so much.  


“You do?” he seemed surprised.  


“Yeah. It’s wonderful. Can we name him that please?” I implored. “It also reminds me of Haru the orphan we trained. For the short time we knew him, he felt like ours,” I started crying. “And now we are having our own son… And…” I stifled to catch my breath, but the sobs came out hindering my ability to form complete sentences. “He’s really ours… We made him. I feel honored to carry him…And I just… Can’t express to you how much I love you for this privilege.” The words and tears erupted from me like a volcano, and he didn’t stop the flow of lava with his thumb or lips. His eyes fixated on me as he cupped his impressive hands around my face.  


“The moon revolves around the sun; therefore, I revolve around _you_. You are my world. It’s because of your body that we will have a son of our own. I did nothing special. I love you, Naruto. The sun to my moon. There is no one else I would rather have bare my children than you. Don’t forget that,” He kissed me, and I swear I felt sparks from a chidori or something because the electricity searing from his lips was unlike anything I experienced while kissing him before. I climbed into his lap and rocked back and forth which splashed the water surrounding us. He touched my stomach, and I looked down in approval. His cock hardened again, and I just wanted to be close to him and love him. He must have felt the same because he kissed and tweaked my nipples as he held me upright. I lowered myself onto his cock moaning as I took in the length of him. I caressed his built chest and muscular shoulders that supported me so much as I swirled my hips slowly and sensually on his cock as I lifted up as I sank down taking him deeper. He moaned into my breasts which vibrated the sensitive skin around my nipples. I rotated larger circles with my hips, and he changed his grip to my ass cheeks digging into the skin with his fingers. I bounced on his cock with purpose not too fast or slow and he groped me everywhere as I stared into his eyes and watched him. The intense connection I had with him felt like I was knocked sideways and punched in the gut. I whimpered in appreciation for the way he touched me. I clenched my muscles tightly around his cock as I came which caused him to groan into my ear. I felt him cum a second later and I just kissed him never wanting the moment to end. He stood up, still inside me, and carried me out of the tub. He set me on the cold bathroom countertop and locked lips with me for a while as we reacquainted to a simpler time where each other’s mouths were all we knew. Our bodies both still wet from our bath, but none of it mattered. He noticed when I no longer had the strength to stay awake and he dried me off gingerly then carried me to bed. He spooned me the way he always did, and I felt safe and loved that as soon as I felt his warm breath tickle my neck, I fell asleep.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I didn’t fall asleep. Instead, I mimicked the act and waited for the clock to read midnight. I prayed he wouldn’t wake up when I left, but I had an excuse, though I suspected it could fail since he was so attached to being with me. He slept deeply and never stirred. He snored a little, but it was cute. When the meeting time arrived, I shuffled out of bed meticulously moving so I wouldn’t wake him. I threw on jogger pants and a shirt since I laid naked next to him, and I was not about to greet my guests naked. I promised myself I just had to make it out the front door without disturbing him. For some reason, I didn’t anticipate the rest of the apartment to be covered in darkness. I padded the walls down the hallway and hoped I wouldn’t run into anything. Once I crossed the threshold of the living area to the foyer, I knew I made it. I stepped outside seeing the two grown figures just as I planned.  


“Thank you for coming,” I whispered and shoved my hands in my pockets to keep warm.  


“What is with all the secrecy, Sasuke? Midnight?” Kakashi asked in his smooth cadence.  


“I just don’t want him to know about this,” I shrugged.  


“You are heading down a dangerous road. Not that I know a lot about relationships but… I know Naruto and he wouldn’t like being out of the loop,” Kakashi advised.  


“I appreciate the input, but I don’t want him to worry. I just want to take precautions even if they seem extreme,” I said in a rational tone.  


“Fair enough. What do you need from us, Sasuke?” Yamato stepped out from the shadows.  


“The surprise engagement party is tomorrow night, and I want you both to provide unseen security detail. I know that is a lot to ask from the current Hokage since I’m sure you have other matters to attend to… But I consider protecting the unborn son of two powerful shinobi of this village a worthy investment that would require your resources. And with both of your experience in the ANBU, I trust your expertise on discretion and efficiency.”  


“Do you suspect there is a viable threat?” Yamato questioned.  


“None that I have heard, but I am paranoid. I want to make sure that I have all possibilities covered. Of course, I am always vigilant, but extra eyes help.” Kakashi looked at me puzzled though I was not sure why because the mission couldn’t be more straightforward.  


“I’m sorry but did you say son?” He raised his brows. I realized I the fact slipped out of my mouth. Leave it to Kakashi to catch my blunder.  


“Yes. We found out Naruto is having a boy. He wants to tell you though, so please don’t act like you already know,” I sighed.  


“I won’t. You know, I guarded his mother when she was pregnant with him at the request of his father. Feels like old times…” Kakashi reminisced. While I appreciated the sentimentality, I needed this conversation to end quickly, so I could get back to my fiancé.  


“I would like Yamato to keep watch over us at least until the baby is born. I understand that as Hokage, Kakashi he can’t be a bodyguard, but if it’s possible, I would like Yamato to stay close by,” I proceeded.  


“I understand your cause for concern, Sasuke. We are in peaceful times, but once the news spreads about your son, enemies could crawl out of hiding. I have no problem if Yamato accepts the job,” Kakashi approved. “And I’m very happy for you that you are having a son.”  


“I do accept. Congratulations, by the way,” Yamato said. The light flickered allowing me to see a smile on his face.  


“Thank you both,” I nodded a polite reply.  


“I am also going to inform the other Kage about the baby… I don’t want the other great nations to think we are keeping the child a secret or that this was a plot of the village for power,” Kakashi informed.  


“I understand your position. Please let Naruto tell Gaara first since they are personal friends before you address a formal letter to Suna.”  


“Sasuke, I will not keep this a hidden from Naruto. I will tell him that the other Kage will be notified about the baby.” I couldn’t tell if Kakashi meant that as some kind of warning, but I had no problem with Konoha avoiding another colossal mistake.  


“Fine. But don’t bring him unnecessary stress over mere speculations. I don’t want him to know about Yamato guarding us or that I am worried about his and my son’s safety,” I reiterated.  


“That part is not my business, though you know my opinion on it. You are forgetting, Sasuke, that Naruto is also one of the most powerful shinobi alive today. He can handle you voicing your concerns,” Kakashi urged.  


“I am aware of my soon to be husband’s superior battle strength. I am also aware that our child will be strong as well. I just want them both safe and not burdened by the possibility of unknown threats. Naruto will worry too much, and it’s not healthy for him especially during pregnancy,” I argued.  


“But it’s healthy for you? It’s not only your burden to carry is my only point,” Kakashi retorted.  


“I am doing just fine taking care of this,” I sneered. “Thank you for your cooperation and assistance with the party. And thank you Yamato for agreeing to keep watch beyond. I am going back inside to be with my fiancé. I trust that both of you will remain out of sight tomorrow at the party and Yamato will for the rest of Naruto’s pregnancy,” I ordered though I had no real authority to do so.  


“Good luck, Sasuke. Tell Naruto to stop by and see me anytime,” Kakashi said amicably.  


“I will.” I opened the door slow enough to avoid creaking while they disappeared from the front entrance. I leaned against the wall thankful that Naruto stayed asleep. I allowed my eyelids to get heavy and my muscles to relax as I stumbled back to the bedroom and took off my clothes. I curled up next to him underneath the covers grateful for his warmth.  


“You are freezing,” he mumbled in an exhausted tone, and his body shivered because of me. “Where were you?”  


“I just needed a little bit of air,” I said lamely.  


“Are you okay?” he turned around.  


“I’m fine. I’m tired now actually,” I yawned then kissed his forehead. He snuggled up to me and I fell asleep cradling him in my arms with my face buried in his soft bond hair. Tomorrow he wouldn’t have to hide anymore, and all of his friends would know about our son and engagement. I was happy for him but also terrified because the more word spread, the more trouble it could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the super anticipated "engagement" party that is a surprise to Naruto and pretty much everyone who attends.
> 
> ALSO Konohamaru will find out about the baby next chapter too because I forgot about him. hahaha. Sasuke and Naruto will start picking out some things for their baby as well since Naruto will need to be distracted. I will probably throw in another Iruka convo in there too to add some drama and so he knows about baby boy Haruki. :')
> 
> Sasuke will be so extra next chapter and the whole party scene will be in his POV so I hope it will be funny. I'll lead with Naruto's POV before the party starts so Naruto can also have some thoughts about Sasuke's shadiness of "getting some air" in the middle of the night.


	26. Give Me Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here!!! The engagement party among other things!! It's a 10k word chapter that I hope delivers in all the categories. I switch POV frequently but I think it's necessary. I wrote this much quicker than I anticipated so I hope I didn't rush it because I had the ideas already. Two Major smut scenes in this chapter. 
> 
> Other key point summaries:
> 
> -Sasuke and Naruto run into Konohamaru and he finds out about the baby  
> -They go shopping for baby things :')  
> -Naruto is on that emotional pregnancy roller coaster  
> -They talk to Iruka and he finds out about sweet Haruki  
> -The engagement party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know from the feedback from a few of my readers that this chapter is anticipated. I hope you like it and think it's hott. haha. I had a lot of fun writing it and it just kinda poured out of me.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS, COMMENTS everything. If you feel inclined, leave a comment on this chapter if you are still reading :)
> 
> Not Beta'd and NSFW but I hope no one has to work because it's New Years Eve by me. Let's hope 2021 doesn't suck as much as 2020.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I stood in the guest room next to our bedroom and imagined a crib with a mobile over it, a rocking chair tucked in the corner, a changing table along the wall, stuffed animals on top of a plush rug. I pictured everything with my eyes closed perfectly, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was an empty space with dull gray walls and dark wooden floors. Maybe Sasuke was right. We had too much to do and not enough time to do it. I sighed feeling overwhelmed when arms encompassed around me and hands rested on my belly. I arched my neck back to rest on my lover’s bare chest.  


“I searched for you. I didn’t think this is where I would find you,” Sasuke purred in his early morning voice.  


“Our son was active this morning, so I went to get a snack then I felt called to this room…” I said as I melted further into his embrace.  


“You should have woken me up,” he grazed his lips over my neck causing my body to tingle.  


“You were up late last night so I wanted to let you sleep,” I countered. I instinctively knew there was something he wasn’t telling me. He was awake last night for a reason that he didn’t share, which worried me. If he had been having a nightmare, I would have heard him thrashing and screaming and woken up. Something else troubled him. I debated since I came into this room about whether I should confront him about it, but I felt too weak when the opportunity presented itself. I had no desire to argue with him, so for the time being, I chose to trust him.  


“What are your plans for today? I thought we could do some shopping for Haruki and have a picnic lunch by the lake…” His words flowed like water, and I swept myself away with them.  


“I love that idea... I do have to meet with Iruka later at the Academy…” I sounded unsure.  


“That’s alright. I’ll take any spare time you have.” He spun me around to hold me and I peered up at him, and he smiled. His eyes didn’t look disturbed either. If anything, they looked quieter than usual. Perhaps, I my overactive mind played tricks on me, and there was no agenda behind his words last night. Maybe he did just want to go outside. “I’m disappointed you are already dressed… But I suppose we have things to do.” He pecked my cheek and released me, so I faced him shoulder width apart. “You okay?” he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.  


“Yes,” I nodded.  


“Okay. I’ll put on some real clothes and pack up a lunch for us. Then we can head out.” He grabbed me by the waist and reeled me in for an alluring kiss that tempted me to take off all my clothes and let them drop to the floor so he could have his way with me. But he broke from my lips before I had the chance. I watched him while he got ready. Not while he got dressed specifically, which I was thankful for because I knew we would end up behind schedule by having sex. Not that I would have minded that, but he seemed focused with our day mapped out for some reason. He made a couple bento boxes for us that he stuffed into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. “It’s cold. Do you want this?” he gestured to his cloak folded over the dining chair. I couldn’t hide myself forever underneath it, but I needed a little more time before I revealed myself to the entire village. Mainly, I needed all my friends to know. I tried to communicate with them through messenger hawks or impromptu visits to their residences, but everyone responded that they were on missions or didn’t answer. I didn’t vocalize my disappointment with Sasuke because I didn’t want him angry at my friends for having other duties besides catering to my requests. I draped the cloak around my shoulders. Sasuke flashed me an approving smile then took my hand as we meandered out in the streets. I couldn’t recall the last time we walked together through the village this early in the morning or if we ever did. We mostly stayed stowed away in the apartment. It was strange to participate in the routine of going somewhere with purpose. Sasuke matched my gait and didn’t inch past me, which I was grateful for because my feet started to get sore and swelled even though I didn’t walk that much. Maybe it was a sign that I needed to regularly.  


“Big brother Naruto? Is that you?” Konohamaru appeared from an alleyway nearly scaring me half to death even though his distinct voice couldn’t take me by surprise.  


“Hey Konohamaru,” I patted his head.  


“Big brother Sasuke too?” He fluctuated snapping his head between both of us as if he didn’t just say our names. I supposed I looked different even if I sheltered most of myself, but Sasuke was handsome as ever. “Is it really you guys? I thought you were on a trip. That is what Iruka Sensei told me.” He pouted.  


“Yep. It’s us. We came back a little early. Want to come with us? We are doing some shopping…” I invited him without thinking to avoid the necessary discussion in the middle of a main street. I checked on Sasuke who seemed unbothered by my suggestion.  


“Really? Yeah! What do you need? I’ll help,” he enthused ready to tackle the task as if it were an A-rank mission.  


“You’ll see…” I trailed off. “What’s new with you? How is chunin life treating you?” I asked as I held Sasuke’s hand while Konohamaru synced his stride with ours as he walked beside me.  


“It’s been great. I just finished a C rank mission hunting a pack of wolves that invaded too close to the village. It was awesome. We captured them then drove them away. Didn’t have to hurt them which made me happy. You should have seen their sharp fangs though, boss.” He flashed a menacing showing of his teeth as best as he could imitate a wolf. I noticed Sasuke smile, and my stomach did a somersault.  


“That sounds awesome,” I cheered. I began to feel uneasy as I saw the storefront in the distance, but I didn’t know of a way to persuade him to leave as I regretted my decision encouraging him to tag along. My hand clammed up as I held Sasuke’s. He must have perceived it because he squeezed mine. During my internal struggle, Konohamaru continued rambling on about his teammates and his sensei, Ebisu. I ushered a handful of “wow’s” and “cool’s” until my bluff was called when we reached the storefront. “We are here…” I laughed out of nervousness.  


“Are you guys lost? This is a baby store…” He teased.  


“Not lost… We are having a baby,” I smiled.  


“What? From where?” He jumped back as if a baby was about to poof out thin air.  


“From here, silly,” I looked over my shoulder then moved my cloak aside to reveal my expanded abdomen.  


“You’re… Pregnant? How?” he gasped.  


“Uhhhh. Sasuke and I had some alone time and…” I stuttered. My whole body clammed up instead of just my hands from the embarrassing explanation. “You’ll understand when you are older,” I resigned and smiled at him. “We are having a baby boy,” I leaned on Sasuke and puckered my lips. He kissed me without contributing to the conversation though he seemed amused by my description of how I got pregnant based on his wrinkled eyes and smile. I wondered if it would be just as awkward to explain it to our own kids when we had older children.  


“Oh wow!” Konohamaru hugged my belly without asking first. Sasuke winced, but I squeezed his hand to reassure him that Konohamaru didn’t hurt me.  


“Now _you_ get to called big brother by someone,” I smiled. “Do you want to know his name?”  


“You already named him? Please tell me!” He stood on his tip toes and bounced on his heels.  


“His name is Haruki,” I pinched his cheek.  


“I love that!” he applauded. "But you should have named him after me!" he whined, and I laughed.  


“So… do you want to help us pick out some things for Haruki?”  


“Yes! Is that okay big brother Sasuke?” He looked to Sasuke for approval.  


“Sure. We need all the help we can get,” he nodded. I felt relieved, and the three of us entered the store clueless but excited to explore. Konohamaru took off in front of us doing more harm than good by pointing out one of everything that we “needed.” I hooked my arm around Sasuke’s as we strolled through the aisles taking our time trying not to feel discombobulated by our surroundings that included: strollers, cribs, changing tables, carriers, pacifiers, clothes, blankets just to name a few.  


“I’ve never seen most of this stuff up close, Sas,” I tugged on his arm.  


“Me either,” he said holding his breath.  


“Maybe we should just get the basics for now…” I looked up at him biting my lip.  


“Good idea,” he kissed the top of my head.  


“Konohamaru! Come here. Help us pick out a crib,” I called. It seemed like a decent place to start. He rushed over carrying a soft, azure blanket like the one he wears around his neck.  


“I think Haruki needs this for comfort and to stay warm,” he held it up to my belly.  


“I agree,” I chuckled. “What do you think, Sas?” I nudged him.  


“I like it to,” he pecked me on the lips. It was settled. I carried the blanket around the store. We examined every crib based on price and construction. I gravitated to one carved from maple wood and stained a color similar to our floors. The mattress cushion seemed inviting to sleep on. I also liked the mobile above it with the moon and stars circling peacefully. We bought it and instructed the store to deliver it the following week. We also purchased a changing table, and a rocking chair. We needed a plethora of other items, but it felt good to start somewhere. I almost teared up a few times from picturing holding our son in the rocking chair or watching him sleep in his crib. Sasuke must have noticed because he pulled me in by the waist a few times. I left the store feeling accomplished.  


“Thank you for all your help Konohamaru,” I bent over as best I could to hug him.  


“No problem, boss. When do I get to meet Haruki?” He asked, and I realized I totally forgot to tell him when our son would be born.  


“His due date is April fifth. He should be born sometime around then,” Sasuke replied since he was always organized with dates and facts.  


“You can see him as soon as we get adjusted back home,” I smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s legs which surprised me, but Sasuke didn’t mind. He ruffled his hair affectionately and adjusted the knot on his cape. It made my insides flutter. If he was kind to a kid that he had no real connection to, then how sweet would he be to our own son? I started crying outside overcome with emotions, and the merciless January air immediately froze my tears on my cheeks.  


“Naruto, why are you crying?” Sasuke pulled me into an embrace, concerned. I was too ashamed to tell Sasuke the whole truth.  


“I was just thinking about holding our son in the rocking chair…” I sobbed. He pecked me on the cheek.  


“I’m excited for that too. Are you hungry? I know it’s cold for a picnic, but I’ll light a fire, so we stay warm.” I nodded, and he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the dock where we shared our first official kiss. I wondered if he remembered me hungover and groveling for forgiveness. Part of me hoped he forgot because it was not my finest moment. He set me down and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I lost myself staring into his onyx and violet eye. He stared back at me until he had enough of the distance between us, and he enveloped me in his arms. My feet dangled over the surface below me as he fused our lips together in the most memorable kiss that I ever shared with him. At first, it was lips greeting each other in a familiar warmth and love. Then, it progressed to our tongues reunited in a fervor unlike any other previous experience we shared. I couldn’t get enough of his potent kiss. When he stumbled backwards for a release, I caught my breath. I don’t know what prompted the lust, but I looked at him as if his face told me the answers. He silently walked us to the grassy area near us as spread out a blanket. He made a small fire using one of his katon jutus’s that I loved so much, and he gestured for me to join him. We ate quietly like old times. I wanted to know what his analytical mind was thinking, but I didn’t ask. Instead, I noted the meticulous nature in which he ate his food bite by bite and keeping everything separate. He watched me as well probably to make sure I was eating because I did an awful lot of staring at him. I was aware of how much I did, but I couldn’t stop. He lured me in like a moth to a flame, which matched perfectly because he was a metaphorical and physical flame that ignited me with every word he spoke, and every crevice on me that he touched. I burned from him and for him. He occasionally teased me about my habit, but not as much recently. Maybe he liked how much I examined him, but that was only speculation. I never worked up the nerve to ask him. After I finished eating, I snuggled up to him under his shoulder partly to keep warm and partly to smell his skin and be held. I felt his lips press into my hair and his fingertips graze my shirt over my stomach. “When do you have to meet Iruka?” He broke our comfortable silence.  


“Soon, I think. You know me, I don’t know what time it is,” I giggled, and I heard him give a low chuckle from the back of his throat. Damn. It was so sexy that I shivered.  


“Well, right now it’s 2:00 pm dobe,” he teased.  


“Oh. Well, then soon. Do you want to come with me?” I peered up at him. The sun casted the perfect highlight on his cheekbones.  


“Do you want me to?” He looked down surprised though I didn’t know why.  


“Yes. We can tell him together.” I buried my face in his armpit.  


“Okay, I will.” He uncovered me and tilted my chin up to plant an appreciative kiss on my cold lips despite the fire in front of us. But the contact with his skin warmed me appropriately.  


“Hey Sas,” I tore away from him suddenly. “Give me your hand,” I said eagerly. I clutched his long fingers and brought them underneath my shirt on my abdomen centered below my navel. 

“Do you feel that?” A smile stretched across my entire face. The movement felt strange almost like a hunger pang but instead of a simple contraction of muscles, it was a physical entity that swam inside and knocked the edge of its walls.  


“Yes,” he gasped and gave me a flabbergasted expression complete with a hung open jaw, wide eyes, and a crinkled forehead.  


“That was our son,” A single tear streamed down my face.  


“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt,” he cried. He laid me down on the blanket. I knew no one was around us, but I didn’t expect him to whip his cock out of his pants and undo mine just as swiftly. But the unfettered lust that out of nowhere swept over him made my body instantly ready for him. The short air exposure made his cock cold when he entered into me, but my pussy warmed him quickly and accommodated his growing length as he thrusted rhythmically. His tongue scraped against mine and he nipped my lips. He slipped his hand underneath my shirt fondled my breasts pinching my pert nipples that yearned for his touch any time of day or night. I moaned into his mouth and fisted the dead grass beside me until I decided to reach around him and squeezed his freezing, taut ass cheeks. “Fuck, Naruto,” he moaned as put his weight into every thrust jolting me forward and back with each entry. I dared enough to glaze my finger around the outer rim of his rear hole after I primed it with my slick. He perched up and stared at me leaving my breasts jiggling inside my shirt still puffy from his groping fingers, and my lips still chapped from his kisses. “You are naughty today,” he let out a primal growl, but I didn’t stop tracing my finger around his asshole. He pounded his cock in making me wetter and I whimpered, “Sas’ke” over and over again until I forgot how to say any other phrases. I shuddered an orgasm and leaked cum onto my stomach. When I felt bold enough to slip my finger in completely, he shoved his cock inside me as far as it would go with his balls touching my ass cheeks. His body went rigid, and he kissed me the entire time he climaxed. The warmth of his semen inside me contrasted with the cold temperature of the outside which left me feeling extra cozy. He kissed me until his erection waned. “I guess we should go see Iruka now,” he said in his smooth post sex drawl that made my pussy drip. He gave me a wide-eyed expression and stayed inside me. I wanted to ask what provoked him to the spontaneity of that moment, but I rubbed his back instead and asked for more kisses with my lips.  


“That was incredible Sas…” I said in his mouth.  


“I agree. I hope you stayed warm. Outdoor sex in the middle of winter was probably not my best idea…” he laughed, and I bathed in it like water.  


“I was. I hope I kept you warm,” I tapped his chest.  


“Your cunt always keeps me warm. Why do you think I haven’t left it yet?” He gave a throaty chuckle, and my whole face reddened from his admission and choice of verbiage. “If I could get hard again this second, I would keep fucking you. But we have somewhere to go,” he sighed as he pulled out of me. I let a whimper slip, and he ran his thumb across my mouth. He buttoned his cock back in his pants then he helped me with mine. He pulled me to my feet and kissed my check. “The Academy, right?” He collected our belongings, and I nodded. Before I processed it, we stood in front of the Academy thanks to his rinnegan. A flood of old memories surged through like a hurricane. I stared at my gracious, raven haired man that used to be an arrogant boy who refused to associate with me. But now I was carrying his son, our son. How did everything change so fast? “You okay, Naruto?” he asked concerned.  


“Yes,” I whispered. “It’s just brings back memories standing here with you,” I said shyly hoping he wouldn’t take offense.  


“I know.” He turned around and gestured to the swing that I sulked on because no one wanted to play with me. “I used to watch you sit there. At the time I didn’t know why… I was drawn to you even then… But I never came up to you because I was stubborn.”  


“You weren’t the only one… I was stubborn too,” I rested my head on his shoulder.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Naruto handed me my cloak back as we stood outside the door located on the third floor. I wore it content that his aroma had woven into the fabric. He knocked but walked in before receiving confirmation that he could enter.  


“Iruka Sensei! Hi!” He skipped over to him and hugged him. I hung behind. Iruka put a hand on Naruto’s belly, which irritated me, but all I could do was look away. Iruka was promoted to principal of the Ninja Academy which apparently came with perks such as a spacious corner office with multiple windows overlooking the playground. “Congratulations on the promotion! You totally deserve it and this office is amazing!” I watched Naruto marvel at the dusty room that smelled like moldy books like it was the grandest thing he’d ever seen.  


“It’s hard to believe still that I will be officially starting as Headmaster in the fall. Hello Sasuke! You can come in, you know. Both of you. Please, take a seat.” He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. I didn’t care for the chairs. They seemed rickety and uncomfortable, not to mention too far apart. I wanted to be closer to Naruto. I wasn’t even sure I could reach his hand. I decided it was unacceptable, so I scooted my chair next to his. The armrests prevented me from bringing him flush to my skin, but it was better than the alternative. Naruto slumped happily in his chair and rested his hands at the crest of his swollen abdomen.  


“I would also like to congratulate you on the promotion,” I said perhaps too late, but better than not at all. Naruto beamed at my remark.  


“Thank you, Sasuke,” Iruka said. There was an awkward silence that I didn’t mind. I stared at Naruto waiting for him to make our announcement, but he dopily looked at me. “So… how is everything going, Naruto? Have you been feeling alright? Getting enough sleep? Eating well?” Iruka fired off a sequence of unnecessary questions. I scoffed at the audacity that I was not taking adequate care of him that he needed to inquire such nonsense.  


“Oh yeah everything is great! Actually… there is something I have to tell you,” he bit his lip. I inhaled a giant breath of oxygen into my lungs.  


“Hold on just a second. There is something I want to show you.” He dug around in a drawer and fished out a grimy book. Color me shocked. “Take a look at page sixty-one.” Naruto thumbed through the sticky pages, and I knew immediately from his reaction that he found it.  


“Oh my gosh! We were so little! I remember this day! Sasuke, look,” he shoved the book in my face, and I saw the two of us standing across from each other with pouting expressions on our faces regretfully making the seal of confrontation. The picture was snapped moments before I pinned him to the ground in a few seconds. I smiled at the two of us naïve brats.  


“When I moved into this office as soon to be principal, I had access to previous record books and pictures. I thought you two might enjoy seeing the old days where you couldn’t stand each other’s guts and now you are getting married and having a baby,” he put his hand over his mouth. I detected emotion in his voice. Pride? Happiness? I couldn’t tell, but I appreciated his thoughtfulness.  


“It’s pretty weird when you think about it. Huh, Sas?” Naruto nudged me with his elbow. At first, I winced from him using my given nickname in front of someone, but I changed my mind. I didn’t agree with him though. I didn’t find our situation weird or ironic in the slightest. I thought our union was fated before we realized it no matter how we acted toward each other in the beginning, but I just smiled at him. “Hey Iruka Sensei. Sasuke and I found out the gender of our baby a few days ago from Tsunade baa chan,” Naruto revealed.  


“Oh! My goodness! Please tell me.” he braced his hands together and hunched closer to us. Naruto stood up and bumped up to the edge of the desk. I followed him finally freed from the bars of the chair. I slipped my arm around Naruto’s waist and waited for him to finish.  


“This is our son, Haruki,” he choked up as he massaged his belly. I grabbed his hand and kissed each individual knuckle.  


“Aww. I love that name…” Iruka praised and rubbed Naruto’s stomach without permission. The only solace I could find was that at least it was over Naruto’s shirt. “Have you felt him move at all?” He asked another personal question.  


“Yes, I have! Sasuke even felt him today too.” His ocean eyes dazzled at me, and I forgot my animosity.  


“Aww how exciting for both of you. How are the wedding plans coming? Have you set up the nursery?”  


“The wedding plans are mostly done except for food and our kimonos… But we still have time to figure it out. We bought a few things for the nursery today that I am so excited out,” Naruto raved. He squeezed my hand and puckered his lips. I lowered him down and provided him with an enticing kiss right in front of Iruka.  


“That sounds great. You know, Tenten designs clothing for special events in her spare time. You should talk to her. Maybe she would be interested,” he suggested.  


“That is a wonderful idea Iruka-Sensei!” He yanked on my cape.  


“We can talk to her about it. Yes, thank you for thinking of that,” I nodded to Iruka. “Thank you for letting us stop by,” I said to urge Naruto to leave. I checked my watch, and we needed to head back to our apartment.  


“It was great to see both of you. Please come visit anytime. I am excited for the wedding and to meet Haruki,” he smiled.  


“So are we,” Naruto hugged him. I stayed a respectable distance away while they shared their moment. Then I shook Iruka's hand. We said our final goodbyes, and I breathed an internal sigh of relief.  


When we walked out into the hallway, I needed to quickly formulate an unsuspecting reason to go back to the apartment. Naruto seemed distracted by the school children’s artwork on the walls which provided me with the opened to strike.  
“Hey. I’m tired. Want to go home and take a nap?” I yawned to look more convincing.  


“Sure, I am kinda tired too,” he said not looking in my direction. He pressed his nose to a window and peaked into a classroom. “The chairs are tiny,” he laughed. “Do you think our kids will go here, Sas?” He asked.  


“Maybe,” I said trying not to sound as noncommittal as I felt. I grabbed his hips and cornered him against the wall. I placed my palms on either side of his head. His eyes teemed with lust and wonder for my next move. But instead of doing anything scandalous like I wanted to, I brought my lips to graze his and kissed him for a few minutes before I said, “Come on dobe. Let’s go home and nap.”  


“Something tells me we aren’t really going to nap…” he giggled the infectious one that made me laugh back. He wasn’t as much of a dobe as I credited him as because we weren’t going to nap, but his implied suggestion wasn’t the case either, unfortunately. I decided not to take us back to the penthouse using my rinnegan in case Sakura and Ino required extra time to set up even though they should be done. Naruto walked sleepily next to me, and I fretted that he may actually need a nap.  


“Let me carry you,” I demanded in a friendly tone.  


“It’s okay, Sas. We aren’t too far away,” he yawned. But I picked him up before he had the chance to argue again. He was definitely heavier in my arms than earlier on in his pregnancy but nothing I couldn’t handle. He watched me with interest as if I was performing a talent besides carrying him. I liked carrying him. It was also a way to carry my son too, which felt nice to have them both in my arms where I knew they were secure. He tinkered with the pleats on my vest near my pecs. I never expressed to him how much of a turn on it was for me when he touched my chest, and I couldn’t in this moment either because of the situation we were about to walk into. So, I kept my half hard cock to myself and hoped he wouldn’t unintentionally arouse me further. He dozed off half way to the apartment, but I kept going and decided not to wake him until he arrived at his surprise party. I felt a wet stain on my shirt with his drool but didn’t mind. I debated if I should rest somewhere to let him sleep, but I didn’t want to keep everyone waiting for us either.  


“Hey. Naruto, I hate to do this, but I need you to wake up.” I stood at our front door and coaxed him with my voice.  


“Why?” he groaned and buried his face further in my chest to keep the light out of his eyes. “Take me to bed, Sas,” he sounded so tired, and I desired nothing more than to cuddle him as he dozed off. But I couldn’t. I started regretting my decision to throw this party before it even officially began.  


“I just need you to trust me and wake up,” I set him down and gripped his forearm as he gained his footing. I clasped my hand in his and interlaced our fingers. I opened the door and prayed to any gods listening that this event goes off without a hitch. I almost forgot. I unfastened my cloak and flung it over him to protect him until we decided to drop the curtain literally. He furrowed his brow at my gesture, but his drowsiness benefited me in that he didn’t raise a verbal protest. I opened the door to our apartment decorated with red and gold streamers and lanterns hanging from the ceiling because everyone thought they were attending a New Year’s party except those in the inner circle. Naruto’s eyes lit up like fireworks as we stood in the entryway.  


“Is this a party? How fun, Sasuke!” he hushed his voice and squeezed my side body.  


“It’s a party for you,” I kissed his temple. “All your friends are here. It’s to announce our engagement and our son.” I couldn’t resist pulling him in for a passionate locking of lips before everyone saw us.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

“Really? You did all this for me?” This must have been the secret he kept from me and stepped outside for the other night. In that case, I couldn’t hold a grudge or get upset.  


“Not just me. I had help from Sakura and Ino with the decorating and planning. I just needed you out of the apartment today,” he shrugged as if pulling off a huge surprise was no big deal for someone who didn’t care for social events. I couldn’t help but shed tears.  


“Usuratonkachi, why are you crying? This is your engagement party. Let’s go in and greet your friends,” he laughed. I was more emotional than usual lately. The smallest kindness could bring me to tears.  


“Okay,” I said as I collected myself summoning deep breaths from my diaphragm. He wiped my tears and kissed me. I wanted to keep kissing him more than I even wanted to attend my own party, but he let go and examined my face. He kissed my cheeks removing any trace of crying. He grabbed my hand and asserted me to the main living area where everyone was gathered, all of our genin class plus Sai.  


“Sorry we are late,” Sasuke said smoothly to everyone.  


“Happy New Year! We didn’t expect to see you both back in the village,” Choji handed me a beef skewer. It’s like he recognized I was pregnant and always hungry.  


“Thanks, Choji,” I started eating it, and Sasuke gave me a judging glance.  


“If I could have everyone’s attention for a minute,” Sasuke shouted, but chatter commenced. I supposed the shock of Sasuke trying to make a speech was not as surprising as he or I thought it would be.  


“Hey guys! My fiancé wants to say something!” I shouted louder and my obnoxious voice traveled farther than his. As soon as my words vibrated into their ears, every single head in the room snapped to look at us with ghostlike expressions on their faces, except Sakura because she already knew we were engaged. I was afraid to look at Sasuke, but when I peeked at him, his beguiled expression relaxed me. He even squeezed my hand. Nevertheless, my face stained redder than the wine glasses everyone, except Sasuke and me, held. They all fixated on me waiting for an elaboration to my statement. “Uhhh. Yeah so, that is kinda what he was trying to get your attention about. Um… Sasuke and I are engaged. We are having a small marriage ceremony next month…” I stuttered.  


“I’m sorry did you say next month? Shit, that is before Sai and I’s wedding. What’s your deal?” Ino huffed clearly feeling upstaged as if we stole her spotlight on her engagement that was announced before Sasuke and me even began traveling. When all eyes shot at her, she backtracked, “I mean congratulations and all but why so soon?” I froze both my mind and body. Sasuke encouraged me with his gorgeous eyes and even wrapped his arm around me, so I felt safe.  


“Yeah, it is kinda soon, but for a good reason…” I stuttered. “I… Um… We…” Everyone remained silent and focused on me with pure curiosity. Since words failed me, I dramatically unbuttoned Sasuke’s cloak, and stood behind him on my tiptoes to tie it on him instead. I emerged from his shadow with a hand on my bulging stomach and nestled in Sasuke’s side. “I’m pregnant,” I said quietly then sheltered myself under Sasuke away from view.  


“Oh my gosh. Wait turn around and show us! We barely got to see you!” Ino enthused. I saw Sasuke’s nostrils flare at her suggestion. His masculine hand gripped my lower back, so I stayed glued to him.  


“Naruto is pregnant. It was an accident. We didn’t know it was possible until it already happened. I was visiting my old teammates when one of them, Karin, informed me of the genetic research that she investigated about Naruto which revealed his ability to have children, but Naruto was five weeks along unbeknownst to either of us. He is twenty-two weeks now.” He said without taking a breath. He leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. “Do you want me to tell them the rest?” he asked, which was thoughtful of him.  


“I will,” I emerged from his protection and faced everyone that possessed happy, confused looks on their faces. “We are having a boy, and he already has a name. Meet Haruki, everyone.” I rubbed the circumference of my stomach. A crowd formed around us, which I could tell overwhelmed Sasuke. 

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I was positive everyone wanted to touch him as if they had any damn right. This was my child and his. No one else. He tilted his chin up to just look at me or to ask for a kiss. Since I didn’t know which, I kissed him anyway. I don’t know what I thought his party would be, but our pregnancy was not a circus act with a ticket line. I wrapped my arms him, so my hands were low around his stomach. I rested my chin on his shoulder and counted down the seconds that this party would be over so I could be alone with him again.  


“I just wanted to say Congratulations to both of you on the engagement on your son. You will both be excellent parents who will raise the next generation of fine Konoha shinobi. The power of youth prevails!” Lee cheered and everyone behind him hollered. I pretended to care while Naruto enthused along with him. At least, he didn’t want to touch him. I sighed as the next person came up to us but exhaled when it was Sakura who already knew most everything at this point.  


“Congratulations on having a boy. He’s going to be the cutest mix of both of the two most handsome men I know,” Sakura enveloped us in an awkward hug.  


“I heard that, Sakura-chan!” Lee called to her.  


“Ugh Lee it is just a figure of speech! You know I think you are the most handsome shinobi in Konoha!” She stormed off after him which actually brought a smile to my face and Naruto caught it as he looked up at me. Choji approached us next and handed Naruto more food with his greasy fingers. I choked vomit back down my throat. Naruto ate the sushi appreciative.  


“Congrats on the baby. Let me know if you are free for second lunch or second dinner and I’ll treat you,” he said with a mouthful. Something else the two of them had in common, which pained me to admit.  


“Thank you Choji. I love to eat so I will take you up on that offer,” he smiled. I poked him playfully in the ribs.  


“Watch it, teme,” he teased.  


“Or what?” I whispered seductively in his ear and watched him shiver. Thought so.  


“Ugh, congratulations on the baby boy. He’s got a pretty cool name,” Shino uttered underneath his odd choice of attire that hid most of his face. Nothing changed since our genin days. Still a strange bird or should I say bug.  


“Thank you, Shino!” Naruto exclaimed. I nodded. I was just thankful that no one tried to touch Naruto yet and that I got to hold him.  


“Congratulations guys!” Tenten smiled. “I am so happy for you two.”  


“Thank you! By the way, Iruka Sensei said you design clothes. Could we speak to you later if you are interested in designing our kimonos for the wedding” Naruto asked.  


“Wow, I would be honored. Yes, of course! Come find me or we can talk someday after the party just come over to my shop.” She took out a card a handed it to me, which I was glad she did because Naruto would lose it in two seconds. The couples were the last of those we had to hear salutations from. Kiba and Hinata walked towards us first. I tightened my grip on Naruto’s belly and inadvertently brought him closer to me. He looked at me with his dazzling sapphire eyes, I resisted the urge to kiss him and willed my cock to stay flaccid.  


“Gotta say, I didn’t think you two would be the first ones of all of us to have a baby. I was betting that it would be us,” Kiba shrugged.  


“Kiba-kun… Don’t say that,” Hinata’s face flushed. I felt embarrassed for her.  


“Neither did we, but we are ecstatic about our son,” I replied. I felt Naruto’s ass shift against me, and if I had to bet, it was on purpose.  


“Yeah. Well, congratulations,” Kiba said half-heartedly probably bitter that we did beat them to it and that our child would definitely be cuter than any they had.  


“Yes… congratulations Naruto…kun…. I am so happy for you and Sasuke kun,” Hinata bowed sheepishly then scurried off with Kiba before Naruto could respond. He looked up at me again. I didn’t understand why because he could feel me embracing him, and he could also probably feel my erection too. I didn’t plan on leaving his side.  


“Congratulations, I mean it. When you said engagement party, I expected, you know like a wedding in the future…. Like beyond ours…” Ino smiled and rolled her eyes two conflicting gestures that made her seem impossible to deal with. I held Naruto a little tighter thankful to have him as my partner.  


“Yes, congratulations to both of you. How does it work?” Sai asked in his robotic voice and cocked his head.  


“What do you mean?” Naruto spoke up oblivious as usual.  


"How do two men have sex that leads to a pregnancy? Do you have a vagina?” He put his questions bluntly and paired it with a fake smile. I felt my fingers slipping from Naruto’s stomach.  


“ Don't answer that Naruto,” I fumed. I let go of him because the only thing I could do with my hands was make a fist, but Naruto put his hand on top of it before I brought it in view.  


“It’s okay, Sas. He doesn’t mean anything by it. It’s alright,” he assured me with his voice and touch. He looked at me with a delicate expression, and I relaxed my hand to clasp his again. Fortunately, Ino carted him away somewhere else hopefully to throw a drink at him. Naruto hugged me as if he hadn’t seen me in weeks and puckered his lips for a kiss. I made it quick because I was already hard and needed to adjust my cock without more temptation from him.  


“Hey Naruto,” Shikamaru pulled him away from me before I could object.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

“Shikamaru! Where have you been hiding?” I chirped.  


“The bathroom. You know I hate parties. They are such a drag… Anyway, what is everyone gossiping about? I thought this was a New Year’s party. And why were you just kissing Sasuke?” He narrowed his eyes at me like the honest friend he was.  


“I think it’s a little of both… Um I’m kissing Sasuke because he’s my fiancé…” I held up my ring.  


“Holy shit. You are marrying Sasuke?” He rubbed the back of his neck as if something bit him there.  


“I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry. Things have just been crazy with the baby and…”  


“What baby?” he interrupted then turned around searching the ground for a lost toddler. I glanced at Sasuke who stood off to the side adjusting his cock in his pants. I swallowed as I made eye contact with him for a spit second before I refocused on Shikamaru.  


“Oh uh… I’m pregnant. Did you not notice how huge I am? You are supposed to be a genius,” I slapped him on the back playfully.  


“I never looked down to notice… How?” He asked befuddled by the presence of my engorged abdomen.  


“Something about my DNA. I don’t know. We are having a boy. His name is Haruki.”  


“We?” He threw another puzzled face my way.  


“Me and Sasuke. Come on Shikamaru,” I groaned.  


“You and Sasuke are having a baby and getting married. Well, I’m happy for you. Are you happy with him?” He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I swatted his hand away at his perception that I was putting on an act.  


“Yes. I’m in love with Sasuke,” I said loud enough to turn a few heads that mingled around us. One of them being Sasuke who had a pompous grin on his face and a flirtatious look in his eyes that made me damp in places I didn’t need to be at the moment.  


“That’s all I needed to know. I’m happy for you then. When are you due?” He sounded apologetic like he was just doing his job as my friend to make sure I’m okay. I felt guilty.  


“April fifth,” I said remembering Sasuke tell Iruka earlier. I gave Shikamaru a constricting hug as my contrition for my insinuation earlier. "And as my really good friend... Um... will you attend our wedding? It's... February fifth... So three weeks away..." I asked nervous for springing it on him.  


"Wow. You are having a baby soon, and of course I will.” he stated, which I didn’t care for his reminder of how soon it was and how unprepared we were, but I was grateful he accepted my proposal.  


“Yes,” I nodded. Ino butted in and stole me away.  


“I’m sorry my fiancé is such an idiot perv. He is so clueless sometimes. I blame the Foundation,” she sipped on a glass of wine that I longed to have. “Anyway, you look great preggers. I just wanted to tell you that. You have the whole glow thing going on. I’m surprised no one has asked, can I touch your belly?”  


“Sure.” I didn’t see the harm in it, and I answered before checking with Sasuke. I’m sure he lurked around probably pretending to talk to someone. She leaned in with both hands out like claws and set them down on my stomach.  


“Aww. It’s even cuter when you touch it,” she said. I felt a hand grab my waist that I knew from its size and strength was Sasuke’s.  


“Come with me. Now,” his voice sounded urgent and provocative. He ushered me down the hallway to our bedroom and locked the door. Once I heard the click, he pushed me up against it. He kissed and nipped at my neck. His touch thrilled me, but I was confused about the timing. “I can’t handle anyone else touching you tonight,” he growled in between my breasts as he unbuttoned my shirt, and I felt his erection pressing into my leg.  


“Why?” I asked. He peered up from my chest.  


“Because you are mine,” he declared. He pinched my cheeks and suctioned his lips to mine in a desperate fit of passion. His words set me on fire as well as his incredible tongue that grappled with mine.  


“Sasuke…” I moaned. He yanked my pants down and boxers with his teeth alone.  


“You are so fucking hot you know that?” he purred as he took off his pants and kicked them to the side. He stroked his thick, throbbing cock right in front of me. On purpose. Did I make him want to do that? I took off his shirt and kissed him while he jacked himself off with the smooth skin of the head of his dick touching my belly. He smirked at me then he hooked his arms underneath my thighs and shoved me against the empty wall next to our bathroom. “I’m going to fuck you. Don’t be too loud and disturb our guests, okay?” His sultry voice in my ear gave me goose bumps and made my pert nipples peak even taller. He thrusted his cock into my pussy with enough force that I thought the wall would crumble behind me. I bit down on his shoulder and choked out moans. Then I looked at the vibrant flare in his onyx eye and kissed him out of necessity. I never worried that he would drop me because I knew he was strong enough to hold me.  


“Oh S’ke…” I moaned into his pouted lips. I whimpered as he thrusted harder and deeper.  


“You are so wet for me. You are dripping on my leg,” he said into my neck as he sucked on the skin. I didn’t know what to respond orally, but I took my hands and slapped his flexed ass cheeks and pushed them to drive into my pussy further. “I have to play with your breasts before I cum,” he decided aloud.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I pulled out of him and set him down not caring that my legs were shaking. I took one of his perfect tits in my mouth and licked it as if it was an ice cream cone. He writhed from my touch and watched every flick of my tongue over his nipple and across the entire mountain of his breasts.  


“I think they are getting bigger,” I said before I sucked on his nipple desperate to taste him.  


“They might be,” he replied breathlessly as he continued to watch me. Occasionally, I flirted back with my eyes and winked at him.  


“Are you touching yourself because of me?” I moaned as he alternated between stroking his cock and rubbing his clit. My cock jumped from watching him pleasure himself.  


“Yes, I just need…” He whimpered.  


“What do you need?” I said as I smashed his tits together to lick them at the same time.  


“Your big cock inside me,” he moaned. I kissed him as I led him forward to the bed.  


“Bend forward and you can have my cock,” I purred. He tilted his head to watch me as I stood behind him and dug my fingers into his slightly curved hips, which I hadn’t noticed previously, so the feature must be new. I saved a mental note to investigate later. He loved to watch me fuck him, and I thrived off the fact that he loved watching me. I caressed his puffy tits as I penetrated him with my cock. He moaned until I had to cover his mouth with my hand to muffle his noises although I yearned to hear them. I was balls deep in his pussy reveling in the sound of our flesh slapping upon contact when I noticed something shift in the corner. I stopped thrusting.  


“What the fuck are _you_ doing here? Get over here, bastard.” I seethed activating my sharingan since I detected a threat. Sai used the nightstand as leverage to stand up from the floor. He clutched a sketchbook in his hand and a pencil. I was pulling out of Naruto ready to kick his ass when Naruto bucked his hips against me forcing me back inside him.  


“You are not done fucking me,” he snarled. His sapphire eyes glowered at me. If this were any other situation, I would have probably been close to cumming from his nerve to defy me, but someone invaded our privacy which changed my priority.  


“He was watching me fuck you, Naruto,” I hissed.  


“So? He’s been watching this whole time then, I assume. Let him watch some more. Fuck me until you cum inside me and make me cum too. We will deal with him after.” His words not a suggestion but an order. And it was so fucking hot. He even jerked his head to ensure I followed what I was told and glared into my visual prowess not afraid. I jammed my cock as far in him as it would go, and he yelped. He immediately bit his lip, and I wanted to bite it for him. I laid my torso on his back as I pounded into him. I pulled his hair, slapped his ass hard enough to hear the skin clap, and tweaked his nipples to further arouse him and because he needed me to reprimand him. Then, I stroked his cock with my hand until he came because I still loved him. I came harder than I thought I would due to our session earlier and our rude interruption. I didn’t care if anyone saw me naked or even that they saw me pleasuring the hell out of him. What did enrage me was someone seeing him naked and defiling his body with their eyes. They had no clearance to witness him like that especially when he was carrying our son. I kissed his back as I gathered myself enough to pull out of him.  


“I’ll get your clothes. Stay where you are.” I picked up his clothes from the floor.  


“You have about eight seconds to talk before I beat you bloody. Starting now,” I demanded.  


“I’m sorry… Sasuke. I didn’t expect you both to come in here… I just needed a quiet space for a minute to draw…” his monotone voice made it near impossible to discern his level of sincerity.  


“Why our bedroom? You could have chosen other empty rooms in this house besides our bedroom,” I spit. I tossed Naruto his clothes because I couldn’t allow Sai out of my sight. I put my hand around his scrawny neck. “What were you drawing?” I wanted to summon a snake and poison him with venom for starters, but Naruto came up behind me fully clothed and hugged me.  


“It was the first room I walked into…I told you. I’m sorry,” he hung his head.  


“You could have left when you saw what we were doing…” I hissed ignoring my fiancé to finish grilling this disgusting pervert.  


“I know… I was honestly just curious… How it worked between both of you…” he winced as if he was preparing to accept a blow. I decided to give him something to wince about, and I punched him in the nose drawing blood that dripped to the floor.  


“Sasuke… please. Stop,” Naruto pleaded.  


“What’s wrong with you? Aren’t you pissed? He saw you…” my skin crawled. I guessed his words during sex were not true. He didn’t want me to take care of this matter however I wanted to.  


“Don’t hurt him. Just let him go,” I felt his tears on my chest. I put my arm around him.  


“You have five seconds to leave before I don’t listen to my fiancé,” I taunted. Sai scurried off and closed the door behind him. I was still naked with bloody knuckles that were quickly bruising. Naruto cried softly while he hugged me, and I didn’t have it in me to push him away. When he noticed my hand, he fled from my side and disappeared into the bathroom. I put on my clothes then followed him but ended up bumping into him on his way out.  


“Let me wrap your hand,” he whispered with his gaze on my feet.  


“You don’t have to. I’ll just wash it and put some ice on it…” My words were futile because he already held it. His touch was delicate and masculine at the same time. “I’m really sorry…” I started apologizing.  


“It’s okay,” he sniffled.  


“It’s not. I upset you. I can stay in here, and you can finish your party. I’m sorry that I ruined it for you,” I cried tears and slumped down on the bed. He looked shocked by my outward display of emotion. He stood in front of me and held my hands. “I’m not a violent person anymore… I… don’t know what came over me,” I sobbed. “I would never harm you or my son,” I laid my cheek on his belly and wrapped my arms around him.  


“I know, Sasuke,” he looked down at me probably thinking I was pathetic and pitiful, but he ran his fingers through my hair.  


“I just can’t stand anyone taking advantage of you or harming you in any way,” I said as I stained his shirt with my tears.  


“He was just watching us have sex not hurting me,” he replied nonchalantly and shrugged. I fought to control my temper.  


“You don’t get it. You are precious to me. Your body is precious to me and something that no one else has the privilege of seeing or touching,” I said with a shaky breath.  


“Okay,” he said, and I couldn’t decipher if he comprehended what I told him.  


“I love you so much,” Tears welled in my eyes again with the hope that he still felt the same.  


“I love you too, Sasuke.” He pulled me up and hugged me. I breathed easier knowing that I didn’t fuck everything up.  


“I’m sure your friends will hate me now,” I sighed.  


“Can’t shake your bad boy reputation,” Naruto thumbed my chest and gave me a flirtatious look. My cock felt stuffed in my pants again. “We’ll just act like nothing happened. Everyone knows Sai is a perv anyway.” He gingerly took me by my injured hand and led me out to the gathering before I had a chance to respond.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

“Where the hell have you been? Sai and Ino left because he had a bloody nose and wouldn’t explain what happened and no one has seen you or Sasuke…” Shikamaru pulled me aside for damage control.  


“Oh, that’s strange. I don’t know. I’ve been with Sasuke the whole time,” I hid his hand behind my back, but Shikamaru already deduced the situation.  


“You punched Sai? Ugh. This is such a drag…. Why would you do that, Sasuke?” he asked. I closed my eyes in fear of what Sasuke might say.  


“He was watching us have sex, so I clocked him,” he said casually as if it was a normal everyday conversation. I had to admit that it was kind of sexy, but I refused to condone violence. Therefore, I had to set boundaries.  


“Wait, you two left to have sex?” Shikamaru slapped his forehead with his hands.  


“It is our house,” Sasuke shrugged, again not fazed. I clung to his arm and looked up at him and smiled.  


“Ugh. This is a mess. I don’t want to know anymore. Just try to have your fiancé not punch any other guests,” he spoke to me. I took no offense and neither did Sasuke. We moseyed over to the table with appetizers. We were both starving so he grazed by the table on any food that was left. The party seemed to wind down. Sakura came up to us.  


“Everyone has been looking for you two,” she scolded.  


“Sorry Sakura-chan. Sasuke and I were… busy…” I blushed.  


“With what? This was your party! That I planned for you and Ino did too until she left because someone hurt her fiance,” she put her hands on her hips.  


“Having sex,” I giggled. If Sasuke could say it, so could I. He brought me tight against his shoulder in approval. I still didn’t quite understand why he was laidback about telling people what we were doing but why someone seeing us caused rage. He basically told me that no one else should get to see me, which I liked once I thought about it, because I didn’t want anyone else to see me naked but him. I looked up at him and smiled, and his onyx eye glittered back at me.  


“You two are so gross,” she huffed and walked away. Sasuke seemed happy that we were alone again, and I was too.  
The rest of the party went smoothly. I spent all night trying to figure out what sparked the entire debacle until I realized that Ino touched my stomach. Then, Sasuke came up to me immediately after and dragged me into the bedroom. I made certain that no one else touched me for the rest of the night. We chatted with Lee again and Choji. We said goodbye to Tenten before she left and promised to contact her about the wedding kimonos. We thanked Sakura for the party even though we kind of ruined it. Once everyone was gone, I realized it was two thirty in the morning. I gave myself permission to be as tired as I felt.  


“You look sleepy dobe,” Sasuke glazed my cheek with his lips.  


“I am teme, but there is so much to clean up.”  


“I’ll do it. I want you in bed,” he smiled.  


“Okay,” I yawned.  


“I’ll come tuck you in then I’ll take care of everything out here,” he said as he brushed my bangs to the side. He carried me to the bed and stripped off all of my clothes. He slipped me underneath the covers. “I’ll be back in a little while. Go to sleep. I love you,” he kissed my forehead and turned off the light.  


“I love you too,” I said before he left the room. He didn’t have to tell me twice. I drifted off after settling into a comfortable position moments after he left.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

The mess in the living room and kitchen provided me with the excuse that I needed to check in with Kakashi and Yamato. I collected a heap of trash and carried it outside not concerned that Naruto would discover I left because I had a viable reason. I set the bag against the wall, Yamato appeared first then Kakashi from around the corner.  


“Everything was normal. Nothing unusual to report,” Yamato confirmed.  


“I mean you could say that except that one guest left with a broken nose…” Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed.  


“I didn’t break his nose. I didn’t hit him that hard,” I scoffed.  


“Thank you for the verification, but I knew it was you. That is the point of us right to investigate threats? I had to make sure no one broke in. When he left, I asked him who did that to him and he said you, Sasuke,” Kakashi gave me a cold expression with a lecture not far behind.  


“He had it coming, and I would do it again despite the fact that Naruto preferred I didn’t,” I said hotly.  


“Sasuke, you can’t go around punching people if you want to stay under the radar. Why do something like that anyway?” He pried.  


“Shouldn’t you already know that if you are the great interrogator, Hatake Kakashi?” I sniped.  


“Of course, I asked him, but he wouldn’t tell me. But for security purposes…” He scratched his chin over his mask.  


“He watched us have sex. Naruto and I were having sex and he stayed in the room the whole time. When I caught him, I remedied the situation by punching him which upset Naruto. Happy now? I highly doubt it was necessary for you to know that,” I spit on the ground.  


“Hmm. Interesting… Well, he is a fool for getting caught knowing your temper,” Kakashi smirked. Yamato had a blank expression on his face and remained silent, which I was thankful for.  


“You could say that. Anyway, thank you for standing guard. If there are no other details to report, I thank you both, and thank you Yamato in advance for staying on duty.”  


“It’s no problem, Sasuke,” he half smiled.  


“Oh, Sasuke there is one other thing…” Kakashi said.  


“What?” I took my hand off the doorknob.  


“I confiscated his sketchbook… Nothing interesting in there but he had it with him at the time of the incident if you want to take a look at it..." Kakashi said pulling it out from behind his back.  


“I don’t care about some childish drawings. Keep it for all I care,” I huffed. “Goodnight gentleman.” I waved and disappeared into my blissfully quiet apartment. I took off all my clothes and snuggled up to my warm, snoring fiancé feeling luckier than I ever had in my life to soon marry him and hold our son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: when I was going through all the frivolous congrats messages from everyone I totally forgot about Shikamaru. I didn't know what to do and then I just thought he was in the bathroom hiding hahaha
> 
> I felt bad for Naruto when I wrote it but thought it was necessary that he thought Sasuke was chilling outside planning the engagement party so he really will have NO CLUE when he finds out the truth
> 
> I also hope it came across at the end too that Naruto is more woke to Sasuke's possessiveness of him and he thinks he likes it. He was upset when Sasuke punched Sai but then he got to thinking that it was hott that Sasuke did it so I hope that wasn't confusing. Sasuke just didn't want to come across as a villain or upset his man. He's figuring things out about his man. We have something to build off of.
> 
> THE SKETCHBOOK. I had that planned from the beginning. Hopefully you have a feeling that Kakashi wasn't exactly telling the truth to Sasuke that it had nothing noteworthy in it.... ;)
> 
> I hope I did both smut scenes justice and did a good job balancing POV. I'm nervous about feedback on those. I thought Sasuke's POV was funny again and he had A LOT of sass in his narration with Iruka. I wasn't sure how to really have him react with Iruka so I hope I pulled that off. I also hope I pulled off Sasuke's prideful nature of not giving a fuck that people knew that he went to bang his man during the party but he would lose his shit over someone watching. I hope those don't conflict in your mind. In mine, I thought it seemed reasonable because he is hella possessive but proud to own Naruto. lol. I also didn't plan to have him punch Sai. I had the song Exile by T-Swift stuck in my head and the line "Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me" kept coming up so I was like yeah let's have Sasuke punch him hahaha
> 
> Next chapter may seem like "filler" they will get their kimonos designed and get fitted for them and probably have about a week time skip. They will start setting up the nursery. Maybe talk to some people. I don't really have it planned out yet. Taka may show up next chapter instead of in 2 chapters. The wedding is tentatively in 3 chapters. But who knows. lol


	27. It's Just Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an intermittent chapter plotwise... but soooo many things are on the horizon so bear with me
> 
> NSFW two smut scenes I think the second one is probably controversial which I will explain my reasoning in the endnotes so I don't give it away...
> 
> Other Summary Points:
> 
> -They start setting up for the baby's room and have an emotional conversation (this is the only scene i really liked this chapter, I never found my groove after I wrote it)
> 
> -They get fitted for their wedding attire (The angst along the way is kinda written shitty and probably doesn't make sense but IT WILL after the wedding)
> 
> -Sweet Naruto gets sick and Sasuke frantically tries to take care of him (made up for angst/timeskip purposes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the summary this chapter did not flow well for me at all. I really approve of two scenes in the whole chapter but I'm critical of myself. Sigh.
> 
> Thank you for any time you take to comment for anyone who is still reading!!! They are so appreciated and keep me motivated.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

The furniture we ordered for the nursery arrived early in the morning which woke Sasuke and I up from a peaceful sleep. Sasuke was the more organized person between the two of us, so I relied on him for schedules. The delivery date completely slipped his mind though, and we overslept. He instructed me to stay in bed while he threw on clothes and showed the movers to the appropriate room. When I heard their voices and footsteps leave, I staggered out of bed in my boxers and threw on a tee shirt that covered half my stomach. I found Sasuke in the nursery hunched over wooden slabs of varying length scattered on the floor.  


“What are you doing?” I rubbed my eyes and petted my stomach. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked up at me. His initially sour expression softened to a smile before he resumed his focus back to the mess in front of him.  


“I’m trying to assemble this crib. I was naïve to think that it would come as one piece,” he exhaled a frustrated breath.  


“Do you want my help?” I crouched down to the floor, but it was harder on my joints than I expected.  


“I don’t want you hurting yourself,” he said with his face buried in a booklet that I assumed was directions.  


“Well too bad teme because I am already down here, and I don’t think I can stand up,” I laughed. He crawled over and shared the manual with me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he placed his hand on my belly.  


“I have no idea how to put this together,” he said in an exasperated tone.  


“Neither do I.” I poked his side to attempt to lighten his mood. He sprawled out on his back. The position didn’t look particularly comfortable, but I didn’t want to sit up awkwardly, so I copied him. At least I had his sculpted bicep for a headrest. I nestled my face in the crook of his arm as I pressed into his side with my stomach.  


“You need bigger shirts dobe,” he teased and lifted up my shirt exposing my abdomen completely as he traced mindless circles with his prosthetic hand.  


“That tickles teme,” I laughed and peered up at him. His onyx eye made contact with me, and he smiled.  


“We are having a baby in three months, and I can’t even put his crib together,” he deadpanned.  


“I don’t think that building a crib determines your aptitude as a parent. You’ve been wonderful, Sas,” I complimented and placed my palm on his chest over his heart. It thumped rapidly causing my hand to rise and fall to its rhythm.  


“I’m hardly a parent, Naruto. Haruki isn’t even here yet,” he sighed.  


“Of course, you are a parent,” I pressed into his chest for the leverage I needed to lift my head up to stagger over him.  


“Maybe you are, but I am not,” he said quietly.  
“Why would you say that? Of course, you are. I couldn’t do this without you, Sasuke,” I fought the urge to shed tears until I lost the battle when they cascaded down my cheeks and landed on his chest. “Because he’s not growing inside you? Is that why you don’t think you are a parent?” I said softly. He snapped his head away from me. “Look at me, Sasuke,” I caressed his cheek. He rotated back to face me with tears falling in steady ribbons, which devastated me. His enigmatic eyes displayed a level of vulnerability I didn’t see often. Maybe I failed to reassure him enough how important he was throughout this novel process of having of baby. If that was the case, I vowed to express just how much he meant to our son and what I knew as truth. “He recognizes your voice, you know... A lot of times when you talk… I feel him move… Almost like he’s trying to get closer to you. And it happens all the time... More than I could possibly signal you to feel… And when we sleep and you place your hands on my stomach, it’s hard to describe… But it’s like he understands you are there, and he calms down. You are a parent, Sasuke. Haruki knows you are his father. He loves you. And I love you,” I said as I hovered over his incredibly handsome face allowing my tears to blend with his on his ethereal, alabaster skin.  


“Thank you,” he wept, and I felt crushed all over again at how insignificant he thought he was. “I love you both so much,” he echoed my affections though I felt undeserving.  


“I’m so sorry for not telling you enough how vital you are to us,” I collapsed half my body weight on top of him with my belly against his side and my breasts laying on his chest. I cried into the crook of his neck staining it with hot, fresh tears.  


“My internal struggle was not your fault at all. I am fully aware of how you feel about me,” he kissed the side of my head.  


“How long have you felt this way though? You should have told me sooner… I should have thought to…” I mumbled into the sensitive skin on his neck.  


“Shhh. Don’t blame yourself,” he rolled me onto my back and straddled my hips. He flicked away my tears with his thumbs while his own face painted the aftermath of a crying session complete with scarlet blotches on its milky canvas. Even after such emotional trauma, he possessed the rare ability to look beautiful. I parted my lips unsure if I intended to say something or if I wanted a kiss, but he decided for me when he enveloped me in a gentle, amorous kiss. I closed my eyes and swooned underneath his restraint to keep the pace of our meeting of lips controlled and leisurely. He didn’t rush introducing his tongue, which allowed for a tender moment that I didn’t realize how much I missed. Lately, he teamed with lust from every pore on his body, which I relished in, but to have him holding back for the sake of romance was just as attractive to me. Apparently, the experience aroused him anyway because his fully erect cock grazed my belly through his pants, but he remained attentive on my lips. I lifted his shirt over his head so I could grope his back and chest. I stretched my fingers across every indent of his skin as he captured my tongue with his in a slow-motion dance that allowed me to appreciate how we tasted as our saliva mixed together. He hooked his thumbs under my shirt with the intent to remove it, and I let him. My skin flushed as he obviously observed my perky breasts adorned with plumb nipples from his perched view on top of me. My pussy throbbed just from the way his enigmatic eyes pierced through me. He freed his cock and shagged off my boxers, so we were just two piles of flesh lying on the floor in our unborn son’s room. He returned to my lips as he traced around my nipples without touching them, which drove me wild. I whimpered into his mouth until he succumbed to my desire and tweaked them with his calloused fingers. I pleaded for his cock with just my eyes, and he read them like a novel. He entered my pussy taking his time for me to adjust to his thickness and length even though I was so wet for him. I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to penetrate deeper. He moaned into my ear as I clung onto his muscular back which flexed with every roll of his hips. I felt every inch of him pull out before he guided himself back in at a constant pace.  


“It’s been awhile since we had sex like this…” I said breathlessly in his shoulder.  


“Do you not like it? I can…” I put my finger to his lips.  


“I love it. Please don’t stop,” I begged. He arched his head up to look at me as he guided his cock deeper with each mindful thrust.  


“Since you told me that our son listens to me and detects my presence… he should probably know that I don’t only want to fuck you… I want to make love to his mom too,” his sincere smile absorbed all the light in the room and blinded me.  


“Wait... you think I’m his mom?” I forced back a sob, but the intent was clear.  


“You said that I am already his father… Then you are definitely already his mother. He is growing your womb and your body will bring him into this world…” he stumbled on his words as he released a moan into my neck as his cock pushed deeper inside me. “And your body will feed him too,” he cupped my breasts. “You are without a doubt his mom,” he brought his lips to mine and massaged my engorged breasts with his rugged hands. I couldn’t help but cry from the simplistic explanation he gave regarding a title I hadn’t considered myself worthy of yet. A parent sure, but I was unsure if I could call myself a mom. “Why are you crying?” He asked as he covered my mouth with his perfect lips.  


“I love you, Sasuke” I choked out.  


“I love you too baby,” he said in a husky tone followed by a grunt as he buried his cock inside me once again. His words hung above me like a fluffy cloud on a summer day. He never called me _baby_ before. An actual term of endearment that was not hidden behind an insult. I could not comprehend why he would suddenly bestow a new nickname upon me, but I hoped he meant it. He looked like he did with his dark orbs that sparkled like the starry night sky. I watched him fondle my breasts with his fingers and tongue. The sensation overwhelmed me, and I tensed my body as an automatic reaction to his pleasure, which clenched my muscles around his cock. He groaned in return as his cock jerked from the surprise compression. I often wondered why he still loved my breasts so much and felt an immense attraction towards them. I speculated that it might wane once our son arrived. Nevertheless, I enjoyed his adoration in the present moment with his precise ability to bring me on the brink of an orgasm from my breasts alone. His tongue scraped furiously against my nipple as he thrusted my pussy with a steady pace. The opposing sensation made me explode into a violent, long lasting orgasm complete with loud, repetitive moans that featured his name. “Baby, did you just cum?” He looked down and checked my cock that drizzled only precum. He called me baby again, so the first time was not a fluke.  


“Mhmm.” I wrapped my hands behind his neck and blushed. His eyes widened from my confession.  


“Fuck. I am so close,” he grunted. He put his hands on my slightly curved hips and hovered my lower back off the ground. I moaned from the change in angle as I felt even more slick surround his big cock as he shoved himself farther. His eyes rolled back in his head as I felt his cum warm me as it shot in synchronized spurts. He kept my hips arched as his hands shook from the intensity of his orgasm. He looked immaculate with his spiked raven hair, dilated eyes, and gleaming chest. The sight of him and being full of his cum made my cock leak. Once he gained control of his hands, he lowered me back to the floor without making a noise and pecked my lips. I stared at him in awe and feeling loved. He stared back as his erection dissipated while he stayed inside me. “What do you want to wear on your wedding day?” He asked randomly as he stroked my blond hair.  


“I hadn’t thought much about it…”  


“Well, we are meeting Tenten tomorrow. Maybe we should have an idea…” He trailed off as he searched my face for answers.  


“Well our wedding is traditional…. So…” I frowned unsure what color to designate for each of us. Traditionally, the groom wears black and the bride wears white, but Sasuke and I are both men…  


“Do you want to be my bride and wear white?” He thumbed over my puffy cheeks, as they reddened from his question.  


“Yes, I’ll wear white but not the hood over my head,” I bit my lower lip.  


“You look so fucking hott when you bite your lip like that,” he purred in my ear, and I shivered from the lewdness his voice. “And I wouldn’t want you to hide that sunshine hair of yours under a cover anyway,” he combed through my blond locks with his fingers.  


“I can’t wait to marry you,” I smiled.  


“I can’t wait to be your husband,” he kissed me then rubbed my belly like a genie lamp about to grant him wishes. “Do you want to help me put this crib together for our son?” he beamed. I nodded. He pulled out his cock out of me and I couldn’t help but look disappointed. He responded to my disgruntled face with a kiss on the cheek. Then, he helped me to my feet. “Stay here. I’ll get clothes for you.” He came back moments later dressed in all black as he handed me a navy shirt of his with my own black pants. I gave him a confused expression and put the cotton shirt over me. It hugged my belly and breasts, but it was comfortable.  


“Were my clothes not clean?” I asked.  


“They were I just wanted to see you in my shirt,” He patted me on the back and sidestepped over the boards on the floor. I stood there and blushed until he reminded me of the task at hand. After two hours of teamwork and a few episodes of minor bickering, the crib stood against the wall. The changing table and rocking chair also found their spots in the room. Sasuke and I held hands and stared at the space together. Almost as if Haruki, knew what we accomplished, he kicked me. Sasuke felt it too, and we laughed. We took the first steps towards a finished room for our baby, and I couldn’t be happier.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

The following day, Naruto desired to walk the entire way to the outskirts of the village where Tenten’s boutique clothing store was located for our consultation. He also acted strange the whole time and frequently looked over his shoulder and made sure my eyes didn’t stray from our path. I became nervous that he caught onto Yamato following us. Maybe he could sense his chakra without using sage mode although I thought it wasn’t possible. I was desperate to hold it together though and not reveal my secret, and fortunately, he never mentioned it so he must not have noticed. I just wanted him to settle down.  


“Please let me carry you. I can tell from the way you are walking that you are tired,” I insisted.  


“I am okay, teme,” he refused again with more attitude than the other twenty times I asked.  


“You don’t have to prove anything to me. We aren’t exactly rivals anymore,” I scoffed.  


“I am doing fine. We are almost there anyway. If you were so worried about it, you could have just teleported us there to begin with,” he snarled. I grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. His azure eyes stared at me with fury.  


“What is going on with you?” I asked with a softness in my voice despite his relentless sass. Did he not want me to carry him in public anymore? Although foot traffic on this side of town was slim and he never seemed to care when I did previously.

(Naruto’s POV)

“Nothing, Sasuke. Let go of me,” I yanked my arm off of him. “We need to keep moving or we will be late.” The truth was that I wanted him to carry me something fierce, and I knew my indignation upset him. I was cold, my calves ached, and my head hurt. But it was too risky with where we were in the village. I never anticipated we would run into this dilemma. But I needed to lead us, so we avoided accidentally passing by a certain area under construction. We were close to the special project I worked diligently on keeping a secret from him until the time was right that if he caught a glimpse of it, it would ruin the surprise before everything was finished. I couldn’t risk it, but I didn’t know how to act, since fessing up was out of the question. He didn’t speak to me for the next ten minutes until we stood at her storefront that looked expensive and featured a golden front door and mannequins in various types of fashionable civilian attire in the windows.  


“Do you not want to be here?” He asked. I heard the hurt in his voice in addition to his lack of eye contact.  


“What? Of course, I want to be here Sasuke. I’m just grumpy…” I didn’t have a better excuse or anything else to say. I stepped toward him, but he snubbed my attempt to touch him. “You can carry me on the way back…” I conceded and eliminated my fears of an early revelation because it would be dark. “I haven’t been getting much exercise and it’s probably not a good thing, so I just wanted to push myself…” I tumbled out more half-truths that popped into my head.  


“We’ll just teleport back,” he remarked in an aggravated tone then he stomped ahead of me. I tugged on his cloak, and he halted without turning around.  


“I’m sorry,” I leaned on his arm and he didn’t flinch away. Instead he brushed my hand then intertwined our fingers. I peered up at him to check for relief in his cryptic eyes, and they gave me the answer I hoped for. He kissed the top of my head then opened the door for me.  


The store smelled inviting with a combination of pear and pine complimentary to the season. She was kind enough to make our meeting private by hosting us on a day when her store was closed. Tenten appeared from a back room wearing a salmon colored apron over her clothes along with a tool belt of some kind. Her brunette hair was knotted in its familiar buns.  


“Hello! Did you have any trouble finding the place? The rent was cheaper out here, but I know it’s not ideal and probably even more inconvenient with this awful freezing weather we are having. Come to the back room, and we can sit,” she chatted away and gave us each a brief hug.  


“It was alright. It’s not snowing at least,” I smiled not mentioning the tribulations that occurred on the way.  


She took us to a small room that resembled an office furnished with a desk that housed piles of receipts and a sketchbook. Another table in the corner had a sewing machine on it. Several completed clothing projects hung on racks that lined the room. If I was prone to claustrophobia, I would have felt it for sure. Sasuke and I sat on a small leather couch shoulder to shoulder across from her desk. I enjoyed my proximity to him and held his hand.  


“So,” she flipped open the notebook and picked up a fancy pencil. “Tell me what you guys are thinking…” She stared at us.  


“We want traditional attire for the most part…” Sasuke said quietly. “I will wear the montsuki haori hakama, and Naruto will wear the shiromuku…” he added slowly as if he was waiting for me to object even though we already discussed it.  


“Excellent. So Sasuke in black and Naruto in white?”  


“Yes,” he confirmed.  


“And I’m assuming the Uchiha fan crest on your mon-tsuki, Sasuke? Because I do have an alternative idea…” she suggested timidly.  


“What is it?” Sasuke asked curiously.  


“I designed something… You may hate it, but I thought I would give you the option…” She passed Sasuke the sketchbook, and he shared the page with me.  


“I love it,” he said before I was convinced that even deciphered its meaning.  


“Are you sure, Sas?” I looked up at him carefully.  


“Absolutely,” he smiled at me and squeezed my hand. “Please make that my crest design, and I would like it to go on the back of his kimono as well,” he stated simply. I stared once more at the integrated crests with the Uzumaki whirlpool design embedded in the Uchiha fan before Sasuke slid the sketchbook across the desk. My tears would have stained the paper if he hadn’t given it back.  


“Why are you crying baby?” he whispered in my ear. I didn’t even know. I guess I was just so moved by his immediate acceptance of the symbol since I knew how much his family crest meant to him. I threw my arms around him and wished we were alone so I could climb into his lap. He kissed me on the forehead and swiped away my tears.  


“Thank you, Tenten. I love the crest,” I said from the comfort of Sasuke’s chest.  


“I’m glad you both like it. You guys are sweet. The last thing we need to do today is take your measurements so I can begin sewing,” she instructed, and I felt Sasuke’s whole body tense. I palmed his chest and made eye contact with him to calm him, but I could tell from the panic in his eyes that I didn’t succeed. “We’ll go to the three-way mirror out here,” she stood up expecting us to follow her.  


“I’m sure we don’t have to get undressed, Sas. It will be okay,” I said under my breath as I recalled the incident at the gender reveal ultrasound where Sasuke vehemently opposed me stripping down for the appointment. He replied with a pained expression and pulled me to my feet. He gripped my waist as we walked back to the store by the dressing rooms.  


“Okay Sasuke, you can step up here first.” He reluctantly freed me then stood on the platform. She wrapped measuring tape around different parts of his body then wrote down the corresponding numbers in a notepad. Sasuke studied her intently. He whispered something to her that I didn’t hear. We switched places, and I closed my eyes and placed my arms at my side. I don’t know why I was nervous, I guess the process looked violating even if we kept our clothes on.  


“It’s just me baby. Raise your arms up for me,” Sasuke’s silky baritone voice purred in my ear as I felt his hands encase around my chest.  


“You are measuring me?” I asked dumbly. Of course, he was. I felt the slick tape glide across my breasts tickling me.  


“Mhmm. Your chest measures thirty-five inches,” he nipped my earlobe and spent an unnecessary amount of time removing the tape as it slid across my nipples that perked up proudly as a reaction. I sealed my eyes shut from embarrassment in case Tenten stood nearby watching the scene unfold. My face felt hot and sweat pooled on my brow from the simple act as I anticipated what came next. “You can put your arms down but stand still. I’m doing your belly next,” he kissed my cheek and pressed his body against mine so I could feel the bulge from his cock digging into my lower back. I bit my lip and let out a mini whimper that I’m sure he heard. I resisted every urge in my body to turn around. “Mmm. Remember what I told you about biting your lip?” his sexy voice sent a chill down my spine, and I felt his erection grow and press into me harder. How did he even know I did that? He wasn’t facing me… until I realized he could see me in the mirror… I gulped. He drifted the tape across the roundest part of my stomach and kissed down the length of my neck. I had no idea how much time passed but it seemed like I stood on that platform for an entire lifetime. “You’re doing an amazing job carrying our son, baby. Your abdomen is thirty-seven inches,” he informed me. He replaced the tape with his hands on my belly. I caved and looked up at him and puckered my lips, and he kissed me from the awkward angle, but it was his addictive lips nonetheless which made my heart flutter. I felt Haruki moving around and I smiled. When Sasuke felt him too, he returned a dazzling smile back at me. “I just have one more place to measure.” I interpreted his sigh as a mixture of disappointment from enjoying our intimate moment and fighting to keep control of his arousal. He draped the measuring tape over my hips that tapered out to the side slightly. “I’ve been curious about these, must be from the pregnancy,” he spoke in a hushed tone in my ear. I swallowed as I felt his cock twitch in his pants. “Your hips are thirty two inches exactly.” He spun me around grasping my ass and kissed me dragging his tongue along my lower lip until I granted him entry. I changed my mind about my embarrassment because he was too irresistible. I didn’t care if Tenten watched us kiss. I honestly would let him fuck me in front of her too. The thought made me wetter and harder than I already was. Fortunately, my belly disguised the latter and no one could visualize the former. Sasuke held up a notepad that she must have grabbed.  


“I’ll leave extra room around his stomach since it will grow by the time of the wedding…” she said cautiously. Based on the trajectory of her voice, she was close to us.  


“Thanks, Tenten,” I said breaking away from Sasuke’s hungry lips only to have him peck my jaw. My stomach rumbled loud enough for me to burst out laughing. Sasuke even chuckled.  


“Let’s go get you something to eat,” He brushed his fingers over my whiskers and smiled. I glanced down at his hard cock pitched like a camping tent in his pants. He didn’t even bother to disguise it as he picked me up and carried me in his arms. It reminded me of our time at Taka when he whisked me away in front of Karin then we proceeded to have amazing sex. I was taken by surprise then too but thought it was unbelievably hott of him to show off in that manner with me as his singular focus.  


“Thank you for everything. We’ll see you in a few weeks,” Sasuke waved as he strutted with a bounce in his stride out of the store.  


“Looking forward to it,” she squeaked. I glanced behind me and witnessed Tenten gawk at us with a completely red face as she fanned herself with the notebook.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

After the fitting, which took longer than expected from our celebratory make out session, I took Naruto out for a nice dinner then we came home and curled up on the couch together. I read a book, and he laid on my lap. I noticed him sneaking peeks at me several times, a habit of his that I thought was cute because he thought he was discreet. But how could he be discreet with those dazzling ocean eyes that lit up any room? I didn’t know why he looked at me so much though. I wasn’t particularly interesting or expressive. I supposed a possible explanation was for assurance that I hadn’t left, but if that was the case, then I felt disheartened. I thumbed through my book with my prosthetic hand and placed my real one on his belly as our son happily moved around in the comfort of Naruto’s womb, probably satisfied from the appetizing steak dinner. I glanced down and smiled at him.  


“You are sleepy, I can tell,” I soothed.  


“Am not teme,” he rolled on his side and buried his face into my torso.  


“Let’s go to bed,” I announced and scooped him into my arms, which he didn’t protest.  


“Today was a good day,” he said as he nuzzled his nose into my chest.  


“I agree,” I bent over to kiss the top of his head. “I think you should get all your clothes embroidered with our crest too. We can bring them there after the wedding, but I think you should before.”  


“I can’t before. We aren’t married yet,” he groaned.  


“We are having a baby before we get married, so it shouldn’t matter. I think we did everything backwards dobe,” I teased and poked his belly as I laid him on the bed.  


“Would you have asked me to marry you if I wasn’t pregnant?” He hid his face in the pillow, but I tilted his chin to make him look at me.  


“Yes, Because at the time I was in love with you. And I still am in love with you,” I said before leaning over to kiss him. I never saw his particular expression before, but it was the most beautiful one I ever had the pleasure of viewing. Every muscle and pore on his face radiated light and love. I took off his clothes and tucked him underneath the covers. I stripped off mine and watched his eyes follow me, which made my cock rock hard. I turned off the light then I crawled into bed and spooned him from a distance so didn’t distract him with my erection.  


“Come closer to me,” he whined just like I thought he would.  


“Okay, but you are tired and need to rest so no sex tonight.” As much as it pained me to say those words, I knew they were necessary.  


“You should sleep inside me though,” he said softly. I molded myself around him and kissed his back. I loved leaving my cock in his pussy all night, so I obliged even though it was more difficult with my boner that itched to thrust. I exhibited the mandatory level of self-control as I burrowed my cock inside him without moving.  


“Goodnight baby,” I kissed his earlobe.  


“G’night Sas,” he replied half asleep.

I blinked my eyes open several hours later drenched in sweat that was not my own. I deciphered Naruto as the source since my body adhered to his like glue. It was not a strange phenomenon for his skin to be warm, but this temperature was not ordinary. I peeled myself off of him and nudged him gently.  


“Naruto, wake up. Are you alright?” I whispered, but he didn’t respond, so I spoke louder. “Hey. Wake up. Are you okay? You are burning up.” But he still didn’t respond. I rolled him over and felt his forehead. He definitely had a fever, but his lack of coherence scared me more. I straddled him and shook him. “Wake up, Naruto. You are running a high fever,” I started crying though I tried to hold myself together. Although the gap in my absence from him was significant, I recalled from a distant memory that he never became ill due to his jinchuriki status. Kurama. I activated my sharingan and entered into Naruto’s subconscious.  


_“Kurama, Naruto is running a fever, and I can’t wake him up. Please heal him,” I sobbed._  


_“Uchiha Sasuke... I’m afraid I cannot. I too am sick too…” his voice sounded strained._  


_“Neither of you get sick though… What is going on?” I asked although I didn’t believe he knew the reason._  


_“Our chakra is weakened from the child leaving us vulnerable to illness…” the kyuubi closed his eyes and drifted off leaving me with nothing else to go on._  


I snapped back to the present in the same position mounted on top of him. With my sharingan awakened, I used my power to assess Naruto’s chakra level. Kurama was correct in that Naruto’s was low, but a large reserve concentrated in his womb. I hyperventilated as I prioritized my course of actions in my head as I watched his shallow breaths. Was the baby alright then? Or could Naruto’s sickness still affect him? I hopped off of him and darted to the bathroom and turned the faucet to the tub as cold as I could make it. Then, I scrambled to the kitchen and collected ice cubes in a bowl and dumped them into the bathwater. I carried Naruto’s lax body and set him in the freezing bath. The drastic change in temperature failed to jolt his senses enough to wake him up. I crouched down next to him feeling hopeless as I cried and waited for a change. I grew impatient and made another trip to the kitchen for more ice. I stroked his blonde hair and whiskers as tears gushed from my eyes like a hose.  


“Wake up for me baby,” I encouraged. “Baby please wake up,” I wept. I checked the time. It was 3:10 in the morning, if the bath did not bring his fever down in the next fifteen minutes, I needed help and the status changed to an emergency. I kneeled on the floor and held his hand while ensuring that he did not slip under the water. I knew the situation became dire with each minute that ticked by. After I counted nine, he struggled to open his eyes. I peppered his face with kisses and soaked it with my tears. His groggy face stared at me blankly as if he didn’t recognize me. “Naruto,” I squeezed his hand. “You are running a high fever. I have you in a cold bath…” I explained through my broken sobs. He looked lost.  


“Sas’ke,” he said in the same strained voice that Kurama spoke with. “Why are you crying?”  


“Because you are very sick, and I don’t know how to help you,” I sobbed.  


“I just feel tired,” he shrugged.  


“That water is freezing cold. You are not fine,” my voice cracked. He closed his eyes again. “Naruto, you better stay awake until this fever is under control,” I warned. I stood up and paced around.  


“Why are you naked?” he giggled in a groggy manner.  


“Because I sleep naked with you every night. I didn’t have time to put clothes on because you needed my immediate attention. I didn’t even think about it,” I exhaled a shaky breath on the verge of crying again.  


“Why are you about to cry?” He lowered his voice and his head.  


“Because you are sick, and I don’t know how to help you. I don’t know if our son is okay…”  


“He is,” he interrupted and asserted confidence in his words.  


“How do you know?” I accused. For someone who was barely alert ten minutes ago, I couldn’t trust his judgement.  


“I just know,” he said simply. “Can I get out of here now?” he splashed playfully. He seemed high almost, like he was under the influence of a substance.  


“Do you feel cold yet?” I asked but felt his forehead before I received an answer. He felt a little cooler to the touch, so the bath was working slowly.  


“No, but I am tired and want to snuggle with you,” he smirked as his sapphire eyes raked over my hard cock that I couldn’t control.  


“Soon, after your fever goes down and I figure out what is wrong with you,” I agreed after laying out my terms.  


“Come here,” he grappled for me with his hands. “I want to suck on you,” he licked his lips.  


“No. I am not trying to be hard right now. My dick just can’t tell between you when you are healthy in a bathtub versus you when you are sick in a bathtub,” I turned my back to him suddenly feeling exposed.  


“You are no fun,” he sulked. I wrapped a towel around my waist for peace of mind and approached him.  


“What else is wrong? Do you have any other symptoms?” I interrogated him with more questions imitating to the best of my knowledge what a doctor would ask. Instead of answering me, he reached for my cock. “Baby pay attention. What else are you feeling?” I seized his wrist and moved it back inside the confines of the tub.  


“Why do you call me that?” he tilted his head with his eyes glimmering like two sapphire gemstones.  


“I don’t know… You’re mine, and it’s a way for me to express that,” I replied hoping that satisfied him, so we could move on to the critical situation unfolding.  


“I like it,” he smiled and blushed.  


“Good, now tell me how you are feeling,” I grazed his prominent cheekbone with the back of my hand.  


“You should touch yourself since you won’t let me touch you,” he said lewdly.  


“Naruto, I am not masturbating right now. Answer my questions,” I braced his shoulders, but he giggled.  


“I will but only if you do it,” he fired back. At a crossroads, I made the dubious decision to follow his orders based on the merit of increased information regarding his condition. Under normal circumstances, he would not have needed to set terms for me to comply with his request, but it felt wrong when I suspected his life could be hanging in the balance with every action I made. But… His fever was improving, and I needed him to stay in the bath and provide me with more details about his illness. I let the towel fall to the floor and fixated on his paler than usual skin tone. Although he insisted that he didn’t feel chilled in the bath, his body covered itself in goosebumps and his nipples spiked up. I stroked my cock as I made eye contact with those ocean eyes that I loved so much. My hand moved up and down my shaft at a lazy pace because I had no desire to orgasm.  


“Okay tell me. How are you feeling?” I asked.  


“Okay. Chest hurts a little,” he said but dismissed elaborating further. I moved my hand off my cock and bent down to palm his forehead. The second the back of my hand touched his warm skin, he grabbed my cock and shoved it in his mouth.  


“Naruto…” I gritted a moan through my teeth. He flashed his mischievous eyes at me and drew his lips to a smile around my cock. “Fuck, Naruto.” I tossed my head back. He swirled his tongue around the head as precum beaded on the slit. I risked his teeth scraping me if I jerked away from him. So, I tried pulling his blond hair with enough force that he might release me, but he only moaned. What was happening to him? I waited until he grew tired of my cock or I orgasmed whichever came first. I wasn’t trying to remain aroused, but his enticing lips told another story to my throbbing dick as he slid down my shaft.  


“You don’t have to do this. I’m trying to help you,” I whined.  


“And I’m trying to help you,” he sneered. On the verge of orgasm, I yield to the sensation and dispensed my cum in his mouth, which he swallowed.  


“You taste good, but I like it better inside me,” he pouted, and I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle and kiss his cheek. “I’m cold. Can I get out of here now?” He extended his arms out to me.  


“You are cold?” His forehead felt cooler to the touch. I scooped him up out of the bath, and he shivered uncontrollably, and his teeth chattered. I dried him off while simultaneously holding him up. “Kurama is sick too. I talked to him and he said his chakra is weakened… And I confirmed yours is too with my sharingan,” I said.  


“What? How? I feel better now,” he laid his sleepy head on my chest. I used his stomach for balance.  


“I don’t know. I’ve been trying to tell you how serious this is,” I scolded. His fever might have receded, but I was under the impression that this was far from over.  


“Okay,” he said almost apologetic. I glazed my thumb over his whiskers.  


“Will you go back to sleep for me?”  


“Okay, Sas,” he nodded. I kissed his cheek and tucked him back in bed. I debated if it was the right strategy to leave him even though his fever subsided, but I needed to check in with Yamato first. Kurama’s revelation about his depleted chakra increased my paranoia. I threw on some clothes and stepped outside our front door. The harsh winter air numbed my toes and fingers upon contact.  


“Yamato,” I called his name and saw my breath surround me like fog.  


“Hey Sasuke. What’s going on?” He appeared before me.  


“Have you noticed anything suspicious lately? Naruto is sick and running a high fever, and I just wanted to make sure no one has been lurking around…” I realized the notion sounded ridiculous, but I also couldn’t take any chances.  


“Everything has been quiet… I’m sorry to hear that he’s sick.”  


“Me too. He’s sleeping now and seems better. But thank you for guarding him,” I waved then shut the door inside. I came back into the bedroom and found Naruto asleep peacefully. I cuddled up to him and breathed out hoping the worst was over.

The morning brought a different story with his body soaked in sweat again and his skin lit on fire. I panicked and swung my legs out of bed. The situation rapidly spread beyond my limits. I needed someone with expertise to help him and check on Haruki even though Naruto insisted that our son was alright. I ruminated on Kurama’s words about the baby draining their chakra. So, the illness was normal then? But how did they even get sick? My heart sank when I recalled the multiple instances Naruto had been out in the dead cold of winter for long periods of time one of those included the outdoor picnic sex that we had a week ago and the walk to the boutique yesterday. “It’s my fault,” I whispered to myself and started crying. I couldn’t face Tsunade or Sakura and explain to them that I’m the reason Naruto was sick. Then it dawned on me: Karin. Maybe I could convince everyone to come early. I could teleport there, but I didn’t want to bring Naruto with me and wake him from his sleep, but I also didn’t want to leave him alone… I fretted over my position with its limited options before I concluded the only logical solution lied outside. I slung my cloak over my shoulders and stepped out on the doorstep.  


“Yamato,” I whispered. I didn’t want to reach out to him again since the operation was supposed to be a secret but wasting time to find someone else seemed frivolous.  


“Do you need something?” He said empathetically because he clearly saw the repercussion from crying most of the night and morning plastered on my face.  


“Yeah, actually. Can you watch Naruto for a little bit? I am going to bring someone to help him. He’s still sick… But I don’t want to leave him alone. Just make up something if he wakes up, but I don’t think he will…” I trailed off.  


“Sure. Absolutely,” I opened the door for him not bothering to chase after him. I swept my bangs to the side uncovering my rinnegan. Then, I teleported to the Southeast Hideout. It was early in the morning about six am, so I might disturb everyone from their sleep, but I didn’t care. The magnitude guilt I felt for the responsibility of his sickness equilibrated to a giant boulder sitting on my chest. I couldn’t breathe as I sprinted around the compound toward Karin’s door. I knocked then sprang through it. I barged in on her sleeping next to Suigetsu neither of them stirred from my commotion.  


“Karin,” I panted. “Please help… Naruto,” I sank my knees to the floor and barreled over.  


“Sasuke?” she said as she rubbed her eyes and fumbled for her glasses. “What the hell is going on?”  


“He’s sick, and I don’t know what is wrong with him, but it’s my fault. Please. You know the most about his body. Please help him,” I broke down in sobs.  


“Goodness.” She came over to me and put her arm around me.  


“What is wrong with him? Do you think the baby is okay?”  


“I don’t know,” I sniffled. “Just please come help him,” I collapsed onto her lap.  


“Alright. We will come there early. Can you teleport all of us?” She asked. I nodded. “I will get everything packed, bring some medical supplies, and I need to get Kiyo. Wake up Jugo and tell him what is going on.”  


“Okay. Plan on staying through the wedding. I’m sorry,” I choked.  


“It’s okay,” She touched my cheek. “We’ll figure it out. Just breathe. Go wake up Jugo,” she instructed. I stammered down the hallway to Jugo’s bedroom feeling wobbly on my own two feet.  


“Jugo,” I rapped persistently on the door. “It’s Sasuke. Open up.” His large presence overwhelmed me when he answered making me feel tiny, but his kind face contradicted his stature.  


“Sasuke? Why are you here? Is everything alright?” He probably inferred from my distraught disposition.  


“No. Karin agreed to come early. Naruto is sick, and I need help,” I heaved another sob from the back of my throat.  


“Easy,” he hugged me. “I’m sure he’s alright. What do I need to do?”  


“Just get packed. All of you can stay through the wedding. I just…”  


“We are here for you, Sasuke.” His hopeful nature restored my breathing to a steadier rhythm.

Once everyone gathered in the common area with their belongings, I teleported all of us back to our apartment. Yamato stood outside the bedroom as promised.  


“He never woke up, but I’ve been out here the whole time,” he said confused by the sudden appearance of several people.  


“Thank you. Take the day off. I’ve got people around watching him,” I gave him a firm handshake.  


“No problem, Sasuke,” he replied before shifting out of the room.  


“Take me to him, Sasuke,” Karin spoke gently. I cracked the door open wide enough for us to slip through hopefully undetected. His body was buried underneath the comforter which I was grateful for because I forgot he was naked. I freaked out and stepped in front of her.  


“He doesn’t have clothes on,” I shrieked wanting to shield him.  


“It’s okay, Sasuke. He probably shouldn’t if he’s running a fever. I’m just going to touch his forehead. Did you not think to call Tsunade or Sakura?” Her tone came across as judgmental, and she didn’t try disguising it.  


“I… It’s my fault, and… I didn’t want them… You know his body better from your studies…”  


“I am not a natal doctor, Sasuke,” she said as if I was unaware of her resume.  


“Neither are they,” I retorted a bit irritated.  


“He’s running a fever. I’m going to get my bag and get an official temperature reading and listen to his pulse and the baby’s too. You can stay here if you wish,” she said. It felt like an eternity flew by before she returned. She checked his pulse and breathing with a stethoscope. Then, she uncovered his stomach and repeated the action moving it to different places around his belly. She took his temperature by opening his mouth and slipping a sensor under his tongue.  


“Why is he still asleep?” I bit my nails.  


“Well, his pulse is fairly low and his breathing is a bit uneven, and his fever is rather high. I’m concerned if I am being honest with you… The baby is okay though has a strong heartbeat and a strong chakra presence.”  


“I’m glad he’s okay. What do you suggest for Naruto?” I winced.  


“He needs fluids. We also need to bring his fever down, but the pregnancy limits what type of medication he is able to take. I brought what he can have, so I will administer it to him. Sasuke, if his fever isn’t below 104 after the medication has taken effect, I’m going to recommend you admit him to the hospital. His high fever and dehydration are the culprits as to why he is not awake and could end up damaging the baby if they stay elevated for too long.”  


“What is he sick with?” I asked.  


“His chakra is low, but proper fluids and controlling his fever should bring his level back to normal. If I had to guess, I think his body is just not used to balancing his chakra with another life, and the points got skewed. His sickness is just a result of the stress induced on his body. This is not your fault, Sasuke.”  


“But… he was out in the cold because of me… And…” I protested her willingness to let me off the hook while she arranged an IV for Naruto and stuck him with a needle to deliver fluids.  


“Sasuke, that alone is not enough of an explanation for his illness. He’s going to be alright,” she put her hand on my shoulder. “You can stay with him, if you want. I’ll come back in to check on him once enough time has passed for the pills to work on lowering his fever.”  


“Thank you, Karin. I forgot to show you all where your rooms are,” I bolted for the door.  


“We will find them, Sasuke. Don’t worry. Be with Naruto,” She gave me a soft smile then left. I removed my clothes except my boxers and crawled into bed with him. I fell asleep as soon as I held onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I recognize that it might have seemed strange for Naruto to come onto Sasuke while he was sick. I have had a high fever like he had once. I was going from personal experience that I just felt tired and loopy. I actually feel worse when I have a low grade fever. So that is where the inspo came from. He didn't understand because he _personally_ didn't feel that bad. And poor Sasuke was just along for the ride. So I understand totally if that scene didn't vibe with you. Maybe it did and you thought Naruto is so sick but he needs some of that Sasuke D. Idk I guess that's kinda what I thought Naruto would think since the dressing room tension never got resolved. I did have fun writing that and it's the only other part of this chapter that stood out to me. Sasuke would have to take control and whisper to Tenten asking if he could take Naruto's measurements and then turn it into something hott. Idk hahaha
> 
> I also really felt some type of way about the entire first part of the chapter. They both got vulnerable with each other and I hope the smut was as romantic as I intended. I know this chapter ends weird like all the ones do when I lose steam. I will pick up with a week time skip to start the next chapter because that is how long it will take Naruto to feel better (making it two weeks before his wedding). It will focus on bonding with people, I think I'm going to reveal something super funny earlier than I intended (that Arlovebird has been my consultant on) for honeymoon purposes. Next chapter will have all the wedding jitters and duh THE WEDDING (Which I'm nervous about getting right culture wise since I'm all over the place with this fic using inches and Farenheit lol) I guess that is my lazy coming through


	28. My Hands Feel Empty Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 8k word chapter is in between a lot of major life events for these two but it's fun (I think) so don't skip it! POV starts with Naruto, switches to Sasuke then back to Naruto
> 
> Key Points:  
> -We conclude Naruto's illness  
> -Naruto and Karin bond  
> -Sasuke spills what happened at the engagement party to Suigetsu and Karin  
> -Naruto and Sas have some "alone" time  
> -Naruto confronts Karin
> 
> I won't say anything else. Only one smut scene but I hope it fires on all cylinders even though it's just one. I thought about writing another one and you can see where I could have continued with it but I'm glad I didn't because I was going for impact and there will be a lottttt of smut coming up with the honeymoon so I gotta save it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everything I write, I change my mind as I go.... This chapter was supposed to introduce more angst butttt it's a new year and I wanted to have some fun first and amp up the (hopefully) laughs haha. So that is where this is headed for now... I hope you like it and it took you by surprise because I have been planning it (with the help of Arlovebird who has given me great ideas!!!) but just revealed it sooner than I expected.  
> As always thank you 1000x to my readers and double that anyone who comments. I'm moved that people read this long of a fanfic at this point about kinda nothing hahaha. If you comment, I love you even more. *Virtual hugs*  
> Not Beta'd so forgive typos and weird sentences.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Bright lights that were different from my bedroom ceiling fan shined above me. I squinted to block out some of the light from this strange place. Where was I? My body felt as if it had been sleeping for two months. Maybe it had. Did I have my son maybe? I struggled to sit up to check for evidence.  


“Shhh. Baby, lie back down,” Sasuke whispered and petted my hair.  


“Where am I?” I clutched onto his wrist.  


“The hospital. You’ve been sick.” He looked haggard like he hadn’t slept in a week. Even though his eyes were dark, they usually possessed a vibrancy to them. Except it was gone. Dullness replaced the light in his eyes and black circles underneath them completed his sallow appearance. Whatever may have happened to me, I didn’t feel as awful as he looked.  


“Are you okay?” I asked to make sure the roles were not actually reversed.  


“Now that you are awake, I am,” he smiled softly, and tears dripped onto my hand.  


“Why are you crying?” I asked.  


“You’ve been sedated for a week. Your fever broke yesterday…” He turned his back to me as he coughed, not from sickness but a different, emotional type of cough.  


“Is Haruki okay?” I whispered and winced thinking that it would prepare me for potentially dreadful news.  


“He’s great. I was just so worried about you…” I couldn’t tell if that was the end of his sentence because he collapsed into inconsolable sobs.  


“Sas, come here. I’m okay,” I reached for him, but he rendered himself immobile from shock. I never saw him so broken before. It terrified me to think about all the trauma that occurred in his short lifetime and what his reactions looked like to the events following his brother’s death if this was how devastated he was over my short stint in the hospital. If Haruki was alright, I didn’t understand the fuss. Once he calmed down, he attacked me with a hug and a sloppy kiss on the lips.  


“Hey, I’m okay,” I patted him on the back. “When do I get to leave here? I want to go home with you,” I said as if it was a secret.  


“Soon. You had to stay fever free for twenty-four hours before Tsunade would consider releasing you….” he trailed off.  


“Baa chan? She took care of me?” I gave him a perplexed expression.  


“Naruto, I keep trying to tell you, you were very sick. Look around,” he gestured to the countless flowers and stuffed animals that surrounded my room. I assumed they were from my friends. I hadn’t seen a display of sympathy of this magnitude since my hospital stay after the our fight at The Valley.  


“Oh…” I laughed nervously. “I don’t remember anything…”  


“You don’t remember me putting you in a freezing bath?” he questioned as if it was a pop quiz.  


“No… I am sorry, Sas,” I shrugged.  


“I knew you were delirious… I should have brought you here sooner. I thought I could take care of you… I thought….” I covered his face in his hands and sobbed again.  


“Will you come over here please?” I scooted over providing room on the bed for him to lay next to me. He obeyed though he wallowed in his own self-pity by muttering incomprehensible phrases to himself. “I am okay,” I kissed his cheek. “Our son is okay. Don’t beat yourself up. You always take excellent care of us, okay?” I laid my head on his chest. He put his hand on my protruding abdomen. He settled his breathing, but a few sniffles sputtered out of his nose.  


“Oh good. You are awake, Naruto,” Tsunade’s crisp voice disrupted the poignant moment between Sasuke and me.  


“Tsunade baa-chan, how are you?” I asked sunnily.  


“Good… You can go home soon if you are feeling alright,” her tone was formal.  


“Yeah, I feel great,” I said as I tapped randomly on Sasuke’s chest while he strummed through my hair with his prosthetic hand and rubbed my belly with his real one. “Thank you for taking care of me,” I added.  


“No problem, but I didn’t do much just kept you stable. Sasuke stayed with you the whole time,” she looked down at a clipboard and thumbed through sheets. I peered up at Sasuke who refused to meet my eyes.  


“Is that true, Sas?” It would explain how exhausted he looked. He nodded faintly. “What was wrong with me Baa-chan?” I asked curiously.  


“Not too sure. Your chakra levels dipped dangerously low while you spiked a high fever. I consulted your condition with Karin, and the best we can conclude is that your body overcompensated for you carrying a child and donated too much of your chakra and Kurama’s chakra to him affecting both of you negatively. But everything seems to have evened out. We have monitored you closely, and Sasuke has been by your side,” she said with a slight smile.  


“Kurama too? And Karin? She’s here too?” I directed my question toward Sasuke.  


“Yes. Sasuke was smart to inform her of your situation, but he should have come to me sooner,” Tsunade answered and did not try to conceal the frustration in her tone aimed at Sasuke.  


“I’m sorry Tsunade sama,” he said quietly and hung his head. She nodded then exited the room.  


“I can’t believe you’ve been here the whole time…” I mumbled still in disbelief.  


“It’s not worth praising… Tsunade is right. I didn’t contact her soon enough,” he choked up again as he released a stream of tears.  


“Sasuke,” I gripped his hand. “I’m alright. You don’t have to torture yourself…”  


“You don’t get it. I almost _lost_ you,” he shouted at me and ripped his hand out of mine. “I… almost… lost… you,” he repeated in fragmented pieces as he tucked his knees to his chest and sobbed.  


“I’m not lost, I’m here with you,” I climbed into his lap after pulling his knees down. I did not care about the needles poking in my arm and if they came out as a result of my new position. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs as they streamed, imitating the way he always did for me. “I love you,” I smiled at him then kissed him in a tender demonstration of my unwavering adoration for him.  


“I love you too,” he pulled away from me and put his hands on my hips.  


“Can’t you both wait? I’m dismissing you…” Tsunade scared me when she apparently came in the room again causing me to tumble backwards on the bed. Sasuke hovered over me.  


“You alright?” He asked in his sultry voice with his hips pushing against my stomach. I nodded sheepishly. He hopped off the bed and allowed her to unhook me from the instruments that tracked my vitals.  


“Take care of yourself, Naruto. You too, Sasuke.” Before she left, I embraced her in my hospital gown in an awkward hug where breasts squeezed my belly since she was shorter than me.  


“I don’t think we told you baa-chan, but our son’s name is Haruki,” I smiled.  


“That’s a nice name,” she pinched my cheeks. “He’s going to be a cutie like you I bet and handsome like Sasuke,” she grinned. Her attitude flipped from stoic doctor to mushy grandma.  


“Hey, am I not handsome?” I stomped my feet.  


“Oh Naruto,” she chuckled as she left the room.  


“You are handsome,” A voice that could only be Sasuke’s and his strong hands enveloped me from behind. I giggled from his compliment, and he joined in.

He teleported me back to the apartment with his magnificent violet eye, and I was surprised to see a crowd, specifically Taka and baby Kiyo, welcoming me home. Sasuke nearly stumbled to the floor. I suspected the cause was use of his rinnegan in his exhausted state.  


“You should get some rest, Sas. I’m home and okay now. You need some sleep,” I helped him to his feet.  


“But you just got back…” he protested.  


“And I’m not going anywhere. But seriously, get some sleep. I’ll come lay with you in a little while. I just want to visit with your friends first. Did you tell them about our son?” I put my hand on my belly and felt him kicking me.  


“No. I was waiting for you,” he replied sincerely, and I melted to a puddle on the floor.  


“That’s sweet of you, Sas,” I kissed him on the cheek. “Hello everyone! I’m so surprised to see you dattebayo!” I hugged Jugo first since his burly build looked cozy. Then I moved down the line to Suigetsu next and finally Karin who was holding a sleeping baby Kiyo.  


“She’s adorable!” I whispered. “She has to be close to three months, right?”  


“Yes. That’s correct,” she smiled. “You look great, Naruto. Sasuke has been beside himself with anxiety over you,” she confided then looked over at him. But she wasn’t revealing a secret to me. He openly expressed how scared he was when he laid next to me in the hospital bed.  


“I feel bad that he was. It’s probably just because I’m never sick with my jinchuriki status and all,” I laughed nervously.  


“It’s more than that, Naruto,” her tone came across as crass. “Aren’t you forgetting that he’s madly in love with you and you are carrying his child?” Even though we frequently have declared our mutual love for each other comfortably, it still doesn’t register to me sometimes that he truly feels that way about me. It’s not that I don’t believe him because I absolutely do. It doesn’t always seem like a reality to me especially after I pined for him for years and never expected anything in return. I received all the love back I could have ever dreamed of and somehow more.  


“Right,” I sighed. “I know. I’ve assured him that I’m okay now. He just seems skeptical…”  


“He just wants to protect you,” she brought me in for another hug.  


“Sasuke,” I flagged him over. His tired feet shuffled to my side. “I thought I should tell everyone before Sasuke goes to get some rest that we are having a baby boy and his name is Haruki,” I smiled and leaned on Sasuke’s shoulder. He kissed me without me asking for one, which made my toes curl.  


“Aww that is so sweet,” Karin gushed and gave us each a side hug.  


“Yeah, great job guys,” Suigetsu added but stayed his distance.  


“I’m so happy for both of you. He’s got a great name,” Jugo held us both at the same time with his giant arms.  


“Thanks everyone. Come on, Sas,” I tugged on his sleeve and led him to our bedroom. It was strange to think that I hadn’t slept in our room in a week. I planted a sweet open-mouthed kiss on him when the door closed which he reciprocated even though he was tired. My original plan involved hanging out with his friends. But I figured he could use the company and closeness while he slept, so I changed my mind.  


“You are staying?” He sounded surprised.  


“If that’s okay…” I trailed off.  


“Of course. I just know you have been laying in a bed recovering all week…” he dropped his gaze to the floor as he took off his clothes, and I copied his actions since I only wanted to sleep naked with him.  


“Yes, but it wasn’t our bed, Sas,” I batted my eyelashes at him, and his expression softened. He took my hand and led me to our comfy mattress. He crawled over me and spooned me. It felt indescribable to be in his arms again but if I had to describe it, the words would be… Secure. Loved. Held.  


“I love you baby,” he whispered in my ear. He was asleep before I even had a chance to reply.

We slept through lunch. I woke up at some point in the afternoon and freed myself from the confines of the sheets and Sasuke’s arms only because I was starving and craved some real nutrition. I put on my clothes then walked out into the living area excited to see people instead of empty space. I imagined the place one day filled with bustling children, and I teared up with excitement that my dreams of a large family felt closer than I ever thought possible. Haruki kicked me probably demanding food which jolted me out of my daydream. Karin sat on the couch breastfeeding Kiyo and reading a book.  


“You like to read?” I walked over to her, but she put the book down faster than I had time to glance at the cover. I frowned, confused because I was just trying to make conversation. “Sasuke likes to read too…” I continued cautiously.  


“Well, this probably isn’t his type of book,” she snapped getting defensive and red faced at the same time. She tucked the book under her leg.  


“Oh… okay,” I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly. “Where is everyone else?” I asked.  


“Suigetsu and Jugo went fishing in Naka river,” she replied and seemed to have settled down from her outburst. “What are you doing up?” she asked.  


“I’m just hungry,” I shrugged.  


“Me too. I’m almost done feeding her. Want to go out for lunch after?” she offered.  


“Sure… how do you know that she’s almost done?” I asked curiously.  


“You can tell. Plus, I keep her on a schedule. She’s a good baby even if I think she’s going to look like her father instead of me,” she said bitterly then laughed to indicate she wasn’t that serious.  


“Oh okay,” I said not knowing what else to add to the conversation since I haven’t seen my son or fed him yet to put him on a schedule, whatever that entailed.  


“You look great though,” she commented probably picking up on my insecurity. “I know I told you that earlier, but I can add that your bump is so cute, and your breasts are perfect too,” she almost sounded jealous.  


“Oh, uh thanks,” I squinted unsure how to take her compliments.  


“How does Sasuke feel about everything? Has he been supportive?” She questioned. Her tone implied that she was ready to drag him out of the bed by his ear if my answer offended her. Fortunately, I knew she had nothing to worry about.  


“He’s been great,” I smiled. “He loves my body actually…” I stopped my finished thought from manifesting because I was too embarrassed. I felt my cheeks sting from my admission and from thinking of Sasuke pleasuring me…  


“I’m glad, and he should. Where do you recommend we go for lunch since this is your home?” she asked changing the subject. I wanted to suggest Ichiraku, of course, but I had an inkling that Karin wanted something posher and more upscale.  


“There is a nice café close by if you are interested…”  


“Sounds great,” She put Kiyo in a baby carrier. I realized I didn’t have one of those. There were still many items for our son that we didn’t have yet. I suddenly wished Sasuke was awake and near me, and I felt like crying. “You good?” she eyed me.  


“Yeah. I was just thinking what if Sasuke wakes up when we are gone…” I bit my lip then blushed which triggered me remembering what Sasuke told me about biting my lip. Suddenly, I felt wet and ached for Sasuke to fill me.  


“He’s a man, Naruto. He’ll be alright. We can leave a note if you are that concerned… But Jugo and Suigetsu should be back soon.” She took tore of a piece of paper from a notepad and handed me a pencil. I nodded appreciatively and began writing.

 _Sas,_  
_Went to lunch with Karin. Will be back soon._  
_Love you,_  
_Naruto_

“Perfect. Let’s go,” she skimmed the note and gripped my hand forcing me out the door. I noticed she had that book with her tucked into her diaper bag. Why would she bring a book to a lunch date? And why did she get frustrated when I mentioned it? I shook the thoughts aside and focused on my gargling stomach. The café was the same one where Ino and Sakura discovered my bracelet. The old memories made me smile. I gazed down at my bracelet and ring and blushed feeling lucky to have Sasuke as my soon to be husband. We ordered soup and sandwiches and waited for our food. Karin periodically checked on Kiyo who was fast asleep.  


“Sakura bought me some interesting attire for my wedding night and honeymoon…” I said randomly.  


“Like what?” she raised her brow at me. I glanced down at my belly too shy to say it out loud.  


“Um.. It’s difficult to explain… Maybe I’ll just show you when we get back?” I offered.  


“Okay,” she sounded intrigued.  


The food was delicious, and Karin was nice company. I envisioned her as what it would be like to have an older sister. She gave me advice and stuffed my head with more ideas before Haruki arrived, but she insisted that I don’t stress about anything. We discussed the wedding. She asked about our clothing, and I gave her the details about the fitting but skipped the part the steamy measuring scene with Sasuke for obvious reasons. When we got back from lunch, I immediately spotted my note was positioned at a different angle, so I concluded that Sasuke read it. I walked toward the bedroom and heard the shower flowing.  


“Do you want to see the clothes I was trying to describe earlier?” I spoke in a hushed voice that was not quite a whisper and beckoned her to follow me. She carried Kiyo in her arms, and I prayed that she stayed quiet because I had no way of gauging how long Sasuke had been in the shower. I opened up a drawer in my dresser that I never used, so it was the ideal place to hide the honeymoon garments that Sakura bought me. I pulled out the satin, lacy bridal slip and held it up as if it was something disgusting to behold.  


“Oh my gosh that is so cute,” she shrieked.  


“Shhh. Sasuke is in the shower, remember?” I panicked from her boisterous voice.  


“Right. Sorry…. What is wrong with it? It’s super hott,” she held it up to my figure. “Your boobs might even spill out of this. How long ago did she buy it?” asked.  


“I don’t remember… Maybe about a month,” I said unsure.  


“Try it on. I want to see!” She bounced on her heels forgetting that she was holding a sleeping baby who could wake up at any moment.  


“I can’t. Sasuke is in the bathroom, and I don’t even know if I will bring it…” I sighed.  


“Naruto, you better bring that and wear it on your wedding night. Sasuke will love it. If you said he’s into your body, trust me. Eeeeek! Let me see what else you have! Hold her for a second.” She handed me baby Kiyo as if she was passing a dinner side dish. The fear must have transcended to my entire face. Between holding Kiyo, who could recognize that I am not her mom and start screaming, and watching Karin rifle through the scandalous clothing, my knees buckled. I thought I might faint.  


“Karin, please take her,” I said meekly.  


“You okay?” she grabbed the baby and looked concerned.  


“Yeah, just a little lightheaded,” I concentrated on standing upright without falling over.  


“All of these pieces are amazing. Please try one on and make sure it fits. Pleaseeee,” she begged and pursed her lips.  


“Sasuke doesn’t like it when other people see me naked…” I whispered.  


“I’ll turn around, but you don’t have to worry. That grouch is in the shower anyway. I just want to see you, Please.”  


“Okay fine. Turn around and watch the door for me. I’ll need to hide if you think he’s coming out.” I said that but had no idea where I could even hide. Our bedroom consisted of mostly open space with minimal furniture. I stripped of my clothes. As soon as the warm layers were removed, my nipples perked up, a reaction I never got used to and was more prominent with female anatomy. I attempted to put the white lace slip on, but I couldn’t manage to get the contraption over my breasts. I freaked out standing virtually naked except for the irrelevant piece of cloth that didn’t even cover my entire cock, but my belly hid it from view anyway. “I need help,” I hyperventilated.  


“Easy,” she turned around and hooked the strap with one free hand and she held Kiyo with the other. So, that was how it worked. “Oh my god. Hot mama alert,” she whistled.  


“Karin! Be quiet!” I scolded.  


“Now tell me again… Why don’t you want to wear this? He’s going to die when he sees you in this. Trust me. I know how obsessed he is with you. You will have him wrapped around your finger. Even more than you already do,” she swooned. “And look at your boobs! Kinda s’mushed in, but it works. The lace… Everything.” She kept her accolades coming as we heard the water shut off, and the shower door open.  


“Help! Get me out of this thing!” I demanded terrified. “He can’t see me in this!”  


“Because you are going to wear it on your wedding night?” she giggled.  


“Karin, not funny. Help,” I said on the verge of tears.  


“Only if you promise to wear it,” she lifted her chin up.  


“Fine, I’ll _bring_ it. I can promise that but…. Help me,” I pleaded. I could hear Sasuke walking around in the bathroom. I memorized his post shower routine and calculated that she had approximately five minutes to get this off me and for us to escape. She gave me Kiyo again to hold which I didn’t mind because she could work faster with two hands. She unhooked the bust part of the outfit then faced me to lift it over my head. My skin chilled, and I felt exposed as she witnessed my naked body. I instinctively held Kiyo against my skin.  


“Don’t let her suck on your nipples. She might try to if you put her mouth close,” she warned. I overcorrected and held her at arm’s length from instead.  


“Do I even have any milk for her to drink?” I whispered as she took Kiyo from me so I could slip off the panties and put my clothes on.  


“Not yet, but your body is producing it. You may start leaking soon. It’s not milk, but it is a fluid that is similar and what the baby drinks the first couple days until your milk comes in,” she said. The leaking part made me nervous. Would it be obvious and go through my clothes? Would Sasuke notice and be mortified if it happened in public or even at home? I shuddered from the possibility.  


“Oh okay. Can I hold her again?” I asked since I was dressed.  


“Yes, here.” As soon as I held Kiyo in my arms and smiled at her sleeping face, Sasuke opened the bathroom door and stepped out wearing nothing but a precariously placed towel low on his hips and exposed the v lines that led to his immaculate cock. I reminded myself in my head not to drop Kiyo, but my jaw hung open as I gaped at him. Even Karin was taken by surprise and her face matched the shade of her hair.  


“What are you two doing in here?” He asked suspiciously. At least, he didn’t sound pissed off.  


“Nothing. I was showing Karin some of the stuff for Haruki,” I petted my stomach.  


“But his stuff is not in our room…” he sauntered over to me. Bad lie. Shit.  


“You look better Sas,” I swallowed.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

“I feel better from the nice nap I took. Missed you though,” I kissed his cheek then smiled at Kiyo before returning my gaze to his stunning sapphire eyes. “You look sexy holding a baby,” I purred in his ear probably loud enough for Karin to hear, but I didn’t care. I pinched his ass and felt my cock poke through my towel desperate to be untethered. I could tell he was speechless. “How was lunch?” I asked casually as I entered the closet to pick out clothes.  


“Good. We had a great time,” Karin said in a higher pitched voice than usual. I knew the two of them whispered to each other and stared at me when I walked into the closet. I came out dressed in regular clothes with my towel slumped over my shoulder. Naruto’s gaze was on baby Kiyo, and my cock jumped at the thought of watching him hold our baby in just a little over two months. I pressed myself flush behind him and set my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my hands on his belly.  


“Hey baby,” I whispered and nipped at the soft skin on his earlobe. He turned his gaze to the side my head was on, and I kissed him. Unfortunate timing because Kiyo woke up and started crying. I broke away from his lips.  


“I can take her from you guys…” Karin stalked over and cradled her, but Naruto looked sad to let her go even though she was a flailing mess.  


“My hands feel empty now,” he said aloud then covered his mouth probably because he didn’t think he actually said it until the words vibrated through his throat.  


“Soon your hands will hold _our_ son,” I embraced him from behind again and swayed his body with mine to a melody that played in my head.  


“Mmm. I can’t wait Sas,” he said with tears cascading down his face.  


“Me too baby,” I kissed his face and wiped his tears only to have my own falling down as well.

Day transitioned to dusk quickly. Naruto hung out with Jugo somewhere in the apartment, while I sat in the living room with Karin and Suigetsu. The three of us sipped tea and made casual conversation. Suigetsu huddled close to Karin while she fed Kiyo. I thought about Naruto doing the same thing and had to shift in my chair to hide my boner.  


“Is Naruto having a baby shower?” Karin asked.  


“What is that?” I hoped to all the gods in the universe it was not another party. I couldn’t handle more of those, and we still had to make it through the wedding if that was considered a party.  


“It’s a gathering where your close friends and family celebrate your baby and give you gifts with items that the baby will need… I checked out the nursery with Naruto earlier, and you guys are not very prepared… Haruki is coming in two months and you have a wedding and honeymoon in between too. It might be nice to have help,” she suggested, and yes, her suggestion was basically another party that I couldn’t stomach hosting or attending. I groaned out loud. “What?” she said hotly. “I could just start listing things that you need, Sasuke. But we might be here all night,” she scoffed.  


“I get it, Karin. But he and I can just get whatever we need… The last party didn’t work out so well…” I tightened a fist at the memory.  


“You can’t lead in like that and not give us the details. Spill,” Suigetsu perked up for the first time during the conversation, and I knew he would eat this story like candy.  


“I punched someone at the last party we went to….” I smirked still feeling proud of myself while wishing a little bit that I did more than just a single blow to the face. I was actually thankful that Naruto wasn’t around to hear the recounting of events.  


“Sounds like the old Sasuke. I bet the poor bastard wasn’t fortunate enough to be made of water like me,” Suigetsu cackled, and I couldn’t help but draw a slight smile.  


“Sasuke, what the hell? You punched someone at a party?” Karin’s motherly nature shined through and judged me.  


“At our engagement party actually,” I dunked my tea bag a more few times because I preferred my tea piping hot and strong.  


“Oh shit. This is too good. Was Naruto there when you did it?” Suigetsu prodded.  


“Don’t encourage him,” Karin reprimanded as she burped Kiyo.  


“Yes, he was there…” I stuttered debating if I should go further.  


“Why did you punch the guy, Sasuke? I’m assuming it was a guy. You are a pretty justified person, so I’m sure you had a reason,” Suigetsu leaned back and put his arm around Karin. She glared at him and tried to shrug him off. He patronized me with his comment, and it amused me enough to answer.  


“Well… To put it bluntly…. He watched us the entire time we were having sex in our bedroom,” I said then took a sip to test if the tea was to my standards.  


“Wait… You two were having sex in your bedroom during your own engagement party? That’s kinda hott,” Suigetsu chuckled. “Why don’t we do something spontaneous like that Karin?” he looked at her.  


“Because you have a desire to live and I just had your baby three months ago,” she fired back. She rocked Kiyo in her arms as proof of her statement.  


“Yes, we were….” I confirmed which directed the focus back to me.  


“So, this guy was just watching you two on purpose… Damn. Some people would also think that is hott…” he pondered. I shot him mental daggers and physical ones too if I had some. Karin focused on her baby with an inscrutable expression on her face.  


“Naruto didn’t care as much as I did… And he was mad that I punched him…”  


“You can’t blame him Sasuke. Your conduct matters since you are about to be a father,” Karin added in a snobby tone.  


“I know. It won’t happen again so not to worry,” I remarked slightly irritated and gave a sarcastic smile.  


“Just curious, but why would that make you mad, Sasuke? You worship the kid. We watched you dote on him and be affectionate with him for the whole month you stayed with us… So why would you be upset if someone saw you both having sex?” Suigetsu challenged me.  


“Because it’s different,” I said curtly.  


“As in… It was someone you didn’t know?” Suigetsu pushed further. I didn’t know what he insinuated, but I didn’t appreciate his persistence on the subject. I supposed I was at fault for bringing it up, but the topic should have been dropped already.  


“I don’t care who it is. Our sex life is not meant for spectators,” I stood up fuming.  


“I wasn’t trying to piss you off, Sasuke. I just wanted to understand your perspective. I get it. I mean I wouldn’t really care if anyone saw me and Karin having sex though,” he shrugged. She punched him, but he saw it coming and molded his flesh into water.  


“There is nothing to even see,” she huffed and stormed out of the room.  


“Naruto looks different than most people… And he is self-conscious about his body…” I said quietly.  


“I see. You are just protective of him. But you said he didn’t seem to care that someone watched you two?” He pointed out, and I never dwelled on that before because I let it slide at the time.  


“He didn’t in the heat of the moment, but it doesn’t matter because it was just a fluke,” I resigned. Naruto didn’t care because it was during the adrenaline rush of sex. I knew it was a one-time deal that wouldn’t happen again, so I complied with his request.  


“Are you two still having sex though?” He asked aware that he crossed a boundary from the indignation written on the crease of my brow. He held his hands up defensively. “I’m just asking because around this time in Karin’s pregnancy, she stopped being interested in sex. And I know you two have a wedding coming up…” He ceased rambling.  


“Naruto is plenty interested,” I said smugly with enough tact for him to read between the lines. I stood up to bring my tea to the sink and Naruto pranced down the hall as if on cue in a play and ran into me with his arms spread out for a hug. “Hey baby,” I kissed his forehead.  


“Guess what, Sas?” He held me by the waist. His belly divided us from getting closer, but I didn’t mind. His eyes speckled every shade of blue as he beamed at me. “Jugo is going to paint our nursery!! Isn’t that so sweet? He was asking me what color I wanted and what I wanted the decorations to be,” he nuzzled my chest.  


“That is very generous of him. I will have to tell him thank you.” He puckered his lips for a kiss which I gladly gave him. It had been a long time since I really kissed him, well a week is a long time for us. I found myself drowning from his plump lips and wonderful taste, and I needed to come up for air. He frowned when I pulled away. “What did you tell him you wanted it to look like?”  


“Blue, silly,” he giggled.  


“Not orange?” I hoped the relief that washed over my face wasn’t too obvious.  


“No, Sas. Haruki doesn’t like orange,” he poked me in the ribs. I found his rationale charming. Maybe he did have a communication to our son that I wasn’t aware of though I doubt he did. Naruto wasn’t always the most intuitive. “He likes blue like you do,” he smiled. I ruffled his hair.  


“I like the color blue if it matches your eyes,” I smiled back. Then I bent down and planted a slow, romantic kiss on his lips. I forgot all about the cup in my hand and considered breaking it, so I could touch him everywhere. He released his hold on me before I had the chance.  


“I’m getting a snack. I’m hungry,” he laughed, his cute one that signaled mischief.  


“I’ll get it for you. What do you want?” I asked.  


“Surprise me,” he closed his eyes and held out his hand. He still laughed as if he told himself a funny joke. I couldn’t resist so I leaned forward and kept my distance so just my lips met his. He kissed me for a moment before he laughed, “Not that kind of snack teme,” he opened his eyes and laughed harder as he held his stomach to keep himself from falling over. I didn’t think my prank would cause that reaction since I didn’t think it was particularly funny, but I smiled because he liked it. I walked back to the refrigerator and felt relieved that Suigetsu left and therefore missed our exchange. The last thing I needed was more shit from him on how devoted I was to my mother of my unborn son and fiancé. I took some chocolate covered strawberries out of the fridge put them in a bowl for him then presented them. “Thank you!” He squeaked. But I didn’t hand him the bowl.  


“Sit down, I’ll feed you,” I smiled. He gave me a quizzical look but listened. I scooted a chair in front of him and rubbed one of the strawberries between my fingers. He opened his mouth and bit into it as I held it. He giggled, of course. But I enjoyed watching him and feeling apart of contributing to feeding our son. He smacked his lips, and I fed him another. When he swallowed the last one, he sucked on my finger. “Naruto…” A low growl escaped from the back of my throat. He gave me an innocent flash of his azure eyes as he kept his finger in my mouth licking it with his tongue. He took his prosthetic hand and boldly palmed my cock over my pants. He expected it to be hard, and I met his expectation.  


“Sasuke…” he moaned my name out of desperation.  


“You are naughty. Aren’t you baby boy?” I alleged in a haughty tone.  


“So naughty… Punish me,” he winked. I hoisted him up in my arms and sprawled him out on the dining table. I assumed everyone retreated for the night since evening tea passed, so I deemed it safe. Plus, I didn’t think my cock could wait to move him to the bedroom. 

**(Naruto’s POV)**

He stripped from the waist down which allowed me to drool over his thick, throbbing cock once it bobbed out of his boxers. And it was all mine. He smirked at me as he removed my shirt vigorously almost tearing it in half from his sturdy hands. He slid me to the edge of the table, so my pelvis bucked up against him.  


“I’ve thought about how I should punish you…” he whispered. I gawked at him desperate for him to continue with the explanation, with fucking me, anything. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see…” he leaned over and bit my ear lobe not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for me to let out a tiny squeal. “Careful baby boy. Can’t be too loud. There are guests in the house,” his voice oozed sex from every syllable he spoke. He licked his lips. “Now it’s time for my snack…” he said playfully. He sat me up to devour my pert nipples. I whimpered from his rougher than usual style of handling them. He actually bit them instead of just licking and sucking. He did those too but more aggressively leaving a circle of redness showing wherever his lips had been. He covered my mouth forcing me to moan into his hand. My eyes never wandered from his. I watched the subtle changes in his pupils whenever he experienced something that brought him extra pleasure. “I love your tits,” he said lewdly and used a word that he hadn’t before. His boldness made me blush. “But I want something else to eat now… Don’t cum until I tell you to. That is your punishment. Can you do that for me baby boy?” I nodded unable to think. “Good,” he stroked my cheek. He kneeled down so he was eye level with my pussy. My legs draped over his shoulders as he licked my clit and sucked on it the way he would my cock. I shrilled from the intensity. Then I clenched my teeth remembering to stay quiet. He ate me like a five course meal, and I was on the verge of cumming from my cock, my clit, anywhere with a pleasure center. “Not yet... No more snacks,” he lifted his perfect lips off my clit, and I whimpered. “Don’t look so glum baby.” He kissed my expanded navel. “Because it’s dinnertime.” He gripped my thighs, so they wrapped around his waist as he directed his cock to my entrance. He thrust into my pussy without warning me first. “You were so ready for me baby,” he praised. “Soooo wet. Maybe you don’t need to be punished anymore,” he said as if his dark eyes pierced through my brain and read my mind.  


“Mhmm. Always wet for you, S’ke,” I moaned.  


“I like to hear that,” he thrusted and the table rocked back and forth to match his motion. I craved more contact and to take him deeper inside me. I arched my hips up and shifted myself towards him, so he ravaged my pussy in tandem with my movements. I tossed my head back cried out a series of moans and whimpers. When I opened my eyes, my gaze veered to the left and I saw Karin lurking in the safety of the shadow in the hallway. She held a book in her hand. The book from earlier? And she watched us intently. I couldn’t see much of her figure, but I was certain it was her. Maybe she still had a thing for Sasuke and watching him pound my pussy was some kind of way to fulfill her twisted fantasy? No. She couldn’t have the hots for him anymore… I shook my head.  


“Are you okay?” Sasuke noticed the gesture that I thought only existed in my subconscious. My tongue felt tied to itself in my mouth. “Am I hurting you?” He asked even more concerned and stopped thrusting.  


“No, keep going,” I begged. I glanced quickly and saw that she hadn’t left. I moaned partly to convince him that I was okay and partly because it felt damn good whatever type of fucking he was doing to me. I resumed my focus on claiming my orgasm and touched my clit. His midnight eyes popped out of their sockets when he watched me.  


“Naruto…” He moaned my name, which flattered the hell out of me and a rare occurrence for how much we had sex. I felt him speed up and penetrate me even deeper. I mewled a sequence of illiterate phrases as I felt myself climax. A wave of pleasure surrounded my pussy and my cock spewed too.  


“Fuck,” I groaned. His cock pulsed and his orgasm flooded inside me a moment later. It was the most cum I could remember him filling me with in a long time, but I forgot I spent a week in the hospital. I cherished the feeling though and felt warm and full of him. I needed it more than I realized. He stayed inside of me but had the strength to bring me upright and held me.  


“I love you so much,” he whispered between pecks on my shoulder.  


“I love you more,” I gazed at him until he made eye contact. He put his hands on my belly, and I reached up and kissed his lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Karin watching us still, and I smiled at her quickly. She blushed, and her breathing was labored as her chest heaved. She disappeared into the shadows just in time for Sasuke to pick me up and carry me to bed where we stayed connected all night.

The opportunity to confront Karin presented itself a few days later when the two of us embarked on a nature walk by the river. Suigetsu took care of Kiyo while Sasuke went paint shopping with Jugo. I was excited to breathe fresh air, and Karin was excited to be without the baby for a few hours. The weather warmed up a bit which was an added bonus too. Karin matched my pace, since I walked slower due to the extra weight and my swelling feet. I couldn’t complain though because the wedding preparations were pretty much done, and everything was falling into place like a puzzle piece. I could tell Karin felt awkward regarding the previous encounter a few nights ago, and I had questions of my own about the ordeal, but we both walked in silence with our hands shoved in our pockets. I kicked pebbles along the way while she stared at the river. I wondered how long we would last like this. After counting thirty trees that we passed I couldn’t stand the tension anymore.  


“So… About the other night…” I blushed and looked at the dirt below me. “You don’t still have a thing for Sasuke do you?”  


“What?” She yanked my arm halted me. “Why would you think that? I’m engaged,” she flashed me her ring.  


“Um… because you watched us have sex…” I bit my lip and relaxed knowing that Sasuke wasn’t there to get riled up about it.  


“Oh that?” she blushed. “No silly. That was not because I was attracted to Sasuke…” she laughed so loud she scared away a flock of birds.  


“Then why? I don’t understand…” I said more upset than I probably should feel since she quelled my biggest fear besides Sasuke finding out. She took out the same book I saw her reading when she first arrived and showed it to me. I read the cover: “Sun and Moon Series. Book 1: Together at Last”  


“What does this book have to do with anything, Karin? You are reminding me of Kakashi sensei and my master ero-sennin…” I pushed it away from me.  


“Did you actually get a good look at the cover, Naruto?” she asked.  


“I don’t think I want to… I don’t read pervy books. I just want to know why you watched us have sex… Sasuke would have killed you if he saw you… You are lucky I didn’t say anything…” I stammered as I turned up fresh earth with my feet.  


“I’m telling you why, Naruto. Look at the damn cover,” she barked at me. I snatched the book from her. The two characters resembled me and Sasuke exactly. Except the civilian versions of ourselves... Regular clothes, no weapons, no whiskers, no visual prowess, two normal human arms… The blonde male was even pregnant…  


“Ah! What the hell?” I dropped it to the ground as if I touched burning metal. She picked up the book and dusted it off carefully.  


“See… You two are a lot like the characters in this novel… I just wanted to see if… the descriptions matched up…” her glasses fogged up and her cheeks pinked.  


“When did this book come out? Who knows about it? Has Suigetsu read it?” I pulled my hair and felt sick reminiscent of my first trimester.  


“Calm down. I don’t know when it came out… I just picked it up when we got into town because breast feeding makes me…” she paused. “Horny sometimes, and we have no reading material at the Southeast Hideout. And Suigetsu doesn’t read are you kidding?” she snorted.  


“Oh… my gosh…” I didn’t process anything she just told me.  


“You can read it if you want… Or we can get you a copy of your own,” she suggested.  


“Are you kidding me? I can’t be seen reading that! I don’t want to… I’ve read enough manuscripts of pervy books to last me a lifetime,” I crossed my arms over my chest.  


“Well if you have any more questions about it without worrying about Sasuke being around, now is your chance…” she tempted as if it was something I wanted.  


“What are the characters’ names?” I blurted out.  


“Shosuke and Menma…” she replied cautiously.  


“You are kidding.” I shook my head. “You are lying… I… I don’t believe you…” Why did one name sound like Sasuke’s and the other had to do with ramen just like my name if it wasn’t about us? I covered my mouth and choked back vomit down my throat.  


“I am telling the truth… Shosuke is the moon and Menma is the sun…” She put her hand on my back and traced circles as I regurgitated on the trail. Even worse. How would someone know about our sun and moon origin unless it was someone close to us? I wore my bracelet but still… It was a stretch to connect mere symbols to a lineage. I wanted to look at the book again and see if the blond wore a bracelet, but at the same time, I couldn’t stomach it if he did.  


“Who would publish a heinous thing like that about me and Sasuke? And why are you reading it? Karin, he’s going to kill whoever wrote this…” I said then proceeded to dry heave.  


“Good luck figuring that out… The author is clearly using a fake name…” I took the book again after I wiped my mouth.  


“Iseeu? Oh my god… Karin someone is stalking us! Sasuke is going to freak out…” I cried. And, the blonde character did have my identical bracelet on his wrist. Shit.  


“No one is stalking you too. And if you are so convinced then read the book and figure out how accurate it is. Geez,” she sighed. “You can be just as dramatic as Sasuke,” she rolled her eyes.  


“How would you feel if someone published a book about your sex life?” I defended myself.  


“Not great… But if it was like that,” she pointed to the book. “I would feel empowered as hell,” she sighed.  


“Then let me ask you this… When you witnessed… What you saw the other night… Did it meet your expectations?” I winced then turned around too timid to witness her reaction.  


“If you want to know so bad, read it. I’ll get myself a new copy. But if you are strictly asking my opinion on watching both of you having sex… I thought it was hott as fuck,” she said candidly. I gulped feeling slightly less nauseous.  


“Fine, I’ll read it when Sasuke isn’t around… For the purpose of making sure no one is stalking us…” I mumbled.  


“You can claim it’s for whatever reason you want… But make sure you have a towel close by… or a fan…” She laughed.  


“You said breastfeeding makes you horny… why?” I remembered and brought up the topic to hinder any additional talk about Sasuke and me.  


“It releases certain chemicals in your body that are the same ones you release during sex… It’s completely natural. It will probably happen to you too. That’s why this book will help.” She grinned. I stared at the cover again and pondered the contents that hid in the pages, and the author responsible. But one thing remained critical: Sasuke couldn’t find out about it until I vetted the entire novel cover to cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooooo to answer big questions without spoilers
> 
> -I may not reveal the author because this is first person so unless one of them knows, we don't. BUT it will be heavily implied so I'm sure you can figure it out. And if one of them does find out it will be Naruto because it's more fun to keep Sasuke in the dark hahaha
> 
> -YES Sasuke is going to find out next chapter about the book. The wedding will be NEXT chapter and either the honeymoon will start next chapter or the one after
> 
> -I know I didn't have Kurama say anything in this chapter to Sasuke. I kept going back and forth on where I would put it in but felt it disrupted their emotional moment at the beginning so I decided against it. He will talk to Sasuke on their wedding day about him taking care of Naruto (and him) while he was sick
> 
> Let me know what you thought about Karin as the book reader and voyeur! We all know she used to be Sasuke obsessed so I think it fit her character well to transition into being into both of them as a couple. And I also wanted Naruto to think (even if it was the tiniest amount) that she was into Sasuke because he is still a bit insecure. And Sasuke really doesn't have a clue ya'll because he insisted that someone watching them was a one time deal hahahaha. I hope you liked that whole convo too. And I hope you thought him feeding Naruto was funny, and then Naruto teased the hell out of him. Hahaha. Sound off in the comments, I will respond!


	29. Am I Better Than a Book?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This is not the wedding. I've started writing that chapter by the time this is posted. When I started writing this chapter, I realized I had more loose ends to tie than I thought and I also created more problems for myself that I needed to address too. lol so it's 8k words that are still hopefully worth reading
> 
> POV switches of course. I also have something a little different that I hope makes sense because I want to do it next chapter too. Starts in Naruto's POV then switches to Sasuke's POV then back to Naruto's which is occuring at the same time that we were Sasuke's POV. I hope its clear in the writing, if not I will figure out a way to time stamp it or phrase it. I want to do this next chapter to so any help is great.
> 
> This chapter is very fluffy, hopefully funny, and has one smut scene (I've been holding back for the honeymoon and lack of inspo)
> 
> NSFW BoyxBoy Sex and foreplay and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major summary because I don't want to give things away. I hope it makes sense and everyone's rationale is solid. This chapter feels even more dialogue heavy than usual. It never is my intention there were just a lot of convos in here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving me any feedback in the comments! They keep me motivated for sure :)

**(Naruto’s POV)**

The wedding officially was marked a week away on the calendar, and I had yet to open the scandalous book. It sat hidden in the drawer of my nightstand collecting dust. I never worried about Sasuke finding it because he had no reason to suspect anything was in there. I pretended that I never had the time to open it, but that was just a lie I told myself to avoid the inevitable. I didn’t feel particularly threatened or watched by anyone, so that put me a bit at ease and also created another excuse to procrastinate reading the book. The guilt started to wear me down slowly though. Every time Sasuke and I had sex in our bed, I thought about the book lurking in the creepy shadows in arms reach. It haunted me as if the book itself could spy on us. My solution, instead of summoning the courage to read it, was to coax Sasuke into having sex anywhere and everywhere in the apartment but in our bed. I think he enjoyed it, but I loathed that he may get suspicious the longer I kept up the charade. The other problem was Karin. She hounded me about reading it, and I openly caught her engrossed in its pages on random occasions. Sometimes in front of Sasuke too. She taunted me, and she enjoyed it. I hadn’t caught her watching us having sex again since the table incident, but we frequented the couch, shower, and kitchen, so she could have eavesdropped on us from any of those places. One night I felt particularly agitated, and I decided to tackle the only stressor that loomed over my head before our wedding: the damn book.  


“I think I’m going to go to bed early, Sas,” I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I hoped I gave him the impression that I was tired.  


“I’ll go with you,” he offered. He put his hand on my knee and rubbed it affectionately. I bit my lip out of habit, and damnit he caught me. “Are you actually tired? Or do you want something else?” he seductively whispered in my ear and moved his hand down to my inner thigh that radiated heat. I was aware that all the eyes in the room were probably on our little exchange since the five of us were just discussing the wedding and talking casually out in the living room.  


“I’m actually sleepy… Our son has been active at night and has kept me awake. He’s calm right now, so I want to take advantage of it…” I sort of lied. Haruki moved around more frequently but not enough to keep me awake just startle me out of my sleep sometimes. Then, we both settled down once I snuggled back into Sasuke’s arms.  


“Okay baby. I can come with you…” the attractive field known as his dichromatic eyes lured me in with their magnetism and attempted to persuade me, but I resisted. Tonight, I would be brave.  


“It’s okay Sas. Stay out here and talk to your friends,” I kissed him on the cheek. He didn’t look enthused by my suggestion, but he didn’t fight me on it either. I struggled to stand then waddled out of the room, and I felt those eyes on me the entire time…

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I missed what Karin yapped at me about as I focused on Naruto’s gait as he exited the room. I noticed it for about a week the way he waddled like an arctic penguin, and it was so damn cute. I hadn’t said anything to him about it yet because I didn’t want to embarrass him since he still seemed self-conscious despite all my compliments and praises regarding his figure. Just picturing him walking away from me like that with his rounded belly visible and peeking out from his backside made blood rush into my cock. I put a pillow in my lap and debated leaving to scoop him up and kiss him.  


“Sasuke, did you listen to a word of what I just said?” Karin snapped.  


“No. Sorry,” I half apologized.  


“Ugh. Blondie is just in the other room. You’ll see him soon, but you need to pay attention if you want to surprise your husband after the honeymoon,” she remarked.  


“I told you I don’t want an elaborate baby shower Karin…” I sighed. “He’ll be over seven months pregnant, and I don’t want to put that much strain on him,” I said annoyed that this discussion came up again.  


“Sasuke, can you listen yourself right now? We,” she motioned to collective in the room. “Hear you two having sex pretty much every night... So, I’m pretty sure your ‘strain’ bullshit is not the reason. And the baby shower is not about you. Naruto is your princess, and you know he would love it. So, get over it because it’s happening. I have talked to Sakura about it and we started planning it,” she huffed.  


“Fine, but it better be before he reaches his eighth-month mark,” I warned.  


“That’s no problem. We can arrange that. We will hold it elsewhere to deter you two from engaging in any sexual activity…” she eyed me waiting for a challenge.  


“Whatever. Do what you want. I just prefer that Sai is not there.” I probably was being petty, but I didn’t want to see his face looking in Naruto’s direction again. The thought made my insides coil like a snake.  


“Sakura is in control of the guest list, so that will have to go through her since I don’t know most of these people. I’m doing this for Naruto and for Haruki. I would be doing it for you to if you would stop being a brat,” she crossed her arms and looked away from me. I was surprised that Suigetsu was silent during our tiff, but he was occupied with holding Kiyo, and he never struck me as the multitasking type. Jugo remained a neutral party which was predictable.  


“Do it for whomever you want, Karin. I don’t care as long as Naruto is alright and happy with whatever you choose to do.” I removed the pillow since the conversation killed my boner and prepared to stand up.  


“Wait, Sasuke. I have something planned too…” Jugo said which ceased my progress at leaving the room.  


“If it’s another party, I am out,” I groaned.  


“No, it’s not. I was hoping that we could stay here while you are both away on your honeymoon because I would like to finish painting the nursery as a surprise for Naruto,” he smiled. Good, kind, gracious Jugo not imposing awful ideas.  


“Of course, you can stay. You all can and will kind of have to if you are planning a baby shower.” I couldn’t help the acidity ring through on the last part of my sentence. “That is very sweet of you, Jugo. Naruto will love it, and I know I will too.”  


“I’m sorry I kind of ruined the surprise for you though…” he hung his head.  


“Don’t be. I won’t know what the finished product looks like anyway. It means a lot to me that you all care this much about Naruto and our son,” I gave each of them a genuine smile. Even Karin considering I knew the baby shower originated from a place of family.  


“Okay. No need to get sappy on us, Sasuke. We love you and Naruto and your family. Go run off now to him. But be a little quieter tonight though. Some of us know how babies are made, and we know you both do too,” Karin attempted to sound disgusted, but I interpreted her words as harmless teasing. She was probably jealous of the intimacy Naruto and I partook in regularly.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I turned off the light, tore off my clothes, and scurried to the nightstand before I changed my mind. I crawled into bed and flipped the lamp switch so I could read the book and also hide at a moment’s notice. I needed to fake Sasuke into thinking I was asleep since I couldn’t predict how much time I had. Fortunately, the book was thinner than I expected probably due to it basically being porn. I glazed my fingers over the cover admiring how accurately the author translated our looks. Sasuke was just as handsome as a civilian, of course. The book fell open to a random page towards the end, and I decided it was a good of a place as any to begin reading. I wrinkled the page in between my fingers as I gasped at the words on the page. Maybe Karin was right…

_“Fuck me harder daddy,” Menma mewled at his raven-haired moonlit lover. Shosuke responded with a throaty grunt and slammed of his thick, throbbing into Menma’s sopping wet pussy that dripped only for him…._

I slammed the book shut. Holy shit. Daddy? I couldn’t recall ever referring to him by that nickname, but for some unknown reason, my breathing labored at the thought, and I felt a jolt of electricity tingle in my pussy. I wondered if he would like it… As I kept reading, instead of picturing the characters in the story, I imagined the events occurring between me and Sasuke. I felt my entire lower hemisphere heated up like a tea kettle on the stove. The sensation was similar to when Sasuke touched me, but he wasn’t here… And I felt wet too. I noticed I creamed a bit on the sheets. I yearned to relieve some of the tension, so I rubbed my clit in a circular motion and sank down in the bed still reading the book curious about some of the positions that the characters pleasured each other in... I never touched my clit unless it was during sex. I knew it felt good, but Sasuke and I had an active enough sex life that I didn’t feel the need to masturbate because we would either have sex or he would provide me with foreplay required to yield at least one orgasm.... Plus, I only felt comfortable with this part of my body if he was around. But this feeling… This was different. An exception. I deemed pleasuring myself a necessity from the words on the page and the scenario that played in my head. My pussy got wetter with each swipe across my clit.  


“Baby? What are you doing?” Sasuke’s suggestive baritone voice shocked me so much that I slid off the bed, probably from the slick I got all over the sheets, and I fell on my ass with the book in my hand and my finger on my clit. “Naruto are you okay?” he bolted over to me but changed his alarmed expression to one of confusion as soon as he saw my predicament aka me sitting on the floor of our bedroom with my wet pussy and hard cock on full display while holding a porn book. Shit.  


“I’m okay. You just scared me…” I laughed uneasily.  


“You are seven months pregnant and you fell…What were you doing?” the edge in his tone concerned me, and I recognized it. He teetered on anger. I swallowed. Sweat beaded from every orifice of my skin from nervousness and arousal.  


“It’s nothing Sasuke… I’m alright…” I used the nightstand as leverage to stand up and hid the book behind my back hoping to gently set it there. I had no plan after that other than find a way to distract him which shouldn’t be a problem. I was stark naked in front of him after all.  


“I thought you were sleeping… Were you masturbating?” I detected sadness maybe in his voice?  


“No… I was just…” I had no defense for the way I looked.  


“You were… And you were holding a book… Let me see it,” he ordered and held out his hand.  


“No,” I protested adamantly. “It’s just a stupid porn book,” I admitted, and a blush spread across my whole face.  


“You don’t need a stupid porn book when you have me,” he ran his fingers through his hair and turned his back to me frustrated. Every muscle flexed underneath his shirt, and I wanted to stroke my cock or flick my clit desperately from the sight of him, but I stayed frozen in place. I could feel my sweaty fingers rapidly losing their grip on the book. “Let me see it,” he faced me again fuming. I swore I saw smoke emitting from his nostrils.  


“I… can’t show you yet…” I stumbled and shut my eyes as if that protected me from his wrath.  


“Naruto, I’m not asking you. Let me see it,” he took a step towards me and his domineering eyes and stance made me cower. Instead of snatching it from me like I thought he would, he placed both of his hands on my belly in a twisted sequence of events. “Are you sure you are okay?”  


“Yes,” I nodded with certainty. “You can feel him moving, can’t you? He’s alright. It wasn’t a very far fall...” I was relieved for the change in subject and to see the loving sparkle in return to his eyes, but it disappeared quickly.  


“I can, but I would still prefer if you get checked out tomorrow. Now, hand me the book,” he smirked. Damn. I thought I would get lucky.  


“I just wanted to finish it first… I promise I was going to tell you about it… I promise…” I tossed my head back to force back tears. He seized the opportunity to reach behind me and pry it from me. I opened one eye to look at him as he examined the cover, and his face was anything but pleased. Frown lines. Creased brow. Curled lips….  


“What the fuck… What the fuck is this?” he shoved it in front of my face.  


“Sasuke please…” I begged.  


“Why do they look like us?” his voice rose an octave.  


“I don’t know…” I said trapped with nowhere to run to and completely naked.  


“Did you fucking write this?” he held up the book, and I thought for a second that he might throw it.  


“Of course not, Sasuke! What the hell?” I shot back and invaded his personal space.  


“You did train with that ero-sennin, so it was a fair question!” He roared. And he had a point… I stood making periodic eye contact because I was too gutless to focus on him. “If it wasn’t you, then _who_ did,” he raised his brows at me. His onyx swirled with fury and I worried that I would see red at any moment.  


“I don’t know…The author didn't use a real name...” I said quietly. “But… From what I’ve read… I do think it’s about us…” I said even softer.  


“Someone wrote a book about us? And you were masturbating to it?” he sounded devastated and sat on the bed.  


“Sas… Please…” I put my hand on his shoulder on the brink of erupting a volcano’s worth of tears.  


“We are not done with this conversation or this book,” he commanded. “But I’m done letting a fucking book satisfy you instead of me.” He chucked the book across the room then threw off his shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor.  


“Sas… It’s not like that… I…” I wanted to explain that the book wasn’t the reason I was horny. It was reading the book and thinking about him touching me which gave me the desire to masturbate, but it was no use. He shagged his pants off and his thick, long cock jutted up proudly. He cupped my face in his hands and planted a hungry, impulsive kiss on my lips that made me forget how to breathe. He pushed me backwards onto the bed and ravaged my mouth some more with his tongue. I gasped for air, and he released me. He didn’t say a word as he kissed my neck and sucked on the delicate skin no doubt leaving his mark all over me. “Sasuke…” I moaned. “The wedding is in seven days… I can’t have hickeys on my neck…” I pleaded.  


“Fine,” he replied curtly. He moved his salacious mouth to my erect nipples and sucked harder. I didn’t know if it was possible for him to leave a hickey there, but it felt as if he could with how ruthless he was. I groaned out of pain and pleasure since the two merged into a hazy fog.  


“Sas’ke…” I whimpered. As much as I didn’t understand what was happening, I wanted his cock. It grazed over my own cock as he fumbled with my breasts and nipples. He moved over my belly and sucked on my cock hard and fast. I yelped from how quickly he moved, but he didn’t stay there long. I agonized over his return, but he moved his face down to my clit and he yanked me closer to him and gripped my thighs. I moaned constantly with every tease of the area with his tongue and lips, and I tried to jerk away from him, but he exercised his body weight to hold me down. I was in heaven from the feeling of his mouth kissing the most sensitive area on my body and also the place where I felt the most insecure. As he applied the precise amount of pressure that he knew I needed, I knew it was only a matter of time. He used his lips to kiss and his tongue to swirl and flick my clit until I cried out in complete bliss with the most intense orgasm I ever had from the magical button. But he didn’t stop there… He moved his ravenous lips north to my cock and embraced it within the confines of his mouth. He bobbed up and down my shaft constantly changing pace from fast to slow and back to fast. Sometimes he paid extra attention to the head holding it in his mouth and licking it with his tongue. I couldn’t keep track of his movements and mewled each time he did something different. The suspense invigorated me, and I came into his mouth suddenly when he was deep throating me.  


“Tell me baby. Am I better than a book?” he asked in a sexy arrogant tone as he made eye contact with me after swallowing my cum.  


“Always, S’ke…” I whimpered. “The best,” I concluded.  


“Don’t forget that,” he advised, then he licked the excess cum off my cock. The next thing I knew, stars aligned on the ceiling when he plunged his cock into the depths of my sopping wet pussy. “Always the wettest for me,” he praised. He kissed my lips allowing me to taste my own fluids as he thrusted. I groped his back and chest finding the spot that always made his pecs twitch when I touched it. I loved playing with his sculpted chest and back while I kissed him or looked into his eyes, and he often moaned too when I did it too. I was enjoying myself and his robust thrusts when he said, “Get on your hands and knees baby.” He swatted me on the butt when my ass arched on full display for him in the air. He shoved his cock back inside my pussy and I mewled from feeling the fullness again. I clenched my muscles around his cock, so it made it more difficult for him to escape my warm haven as he moved. He gripped my hips and pounded me recklessly. I heard our slapping flesh clap like thunder with each thrust. He reached underneath with his real hand to play with my jiggling breasts. He twisted his fingers around my pert nipples. Then, he fisted my hair and tugged on it. I watched him unabashedly the entire time. “Do you like watching me fuck you baby?”  


“Yes,” I moaned. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. His skin glimmered from his sweat and arousal. His hair managed to stay intact with his perfectly place raven colored spikes. His beautiful eyes wanton with lust. “Cum for me,” I said hesitantly but I meant it earnestly. I wanted to call him daddy like the book, but I chickened out because Sasuke was furious about it.  


“You want me to cum for you baby? Inside you?” He leaned forward and caressed my cheek lovingly as he penetrated me roughly.  


“Mhmm,” I responded with a moan. Then, I bit my lip. Not on purpose but a quirk that engrained itself into my brain whenever I was around him.  


“Mmm baby. You know what that does to me,” he growled and grabbed my ass pinching my cheeks between his fingers. After several mind altering thrusts, he exploded his cum like a river inside me. My knees felt weak, and he must have noticed because he helped me lay on my side while he stayed rooted in me. He kissed my back and rested his hands on my belly. I reached over to turn the light off. He seemed to have forgotten the book which I was grateful for.  


“Hey Sas,” I said sleepily as I traced over his hands with my fingers.  


“Hn,” I could tell from his voice that he was almost asleep.  


“We don’t really need the goshugi that we are going to get from our wedding guests…” I ruminated. The topic seemed random, but sometimes I found it easier to broach complicated topics with him after he orgasmed.  


“We could tell people not to give us money although it’s not custom,” he mumbled into my back which tickled.  


“Or, what if we just donated the money people gave us…”  


“What are you thinking?” I felt his head raise up slightly and his breath trickled on my neck. I shivered, and he pulled me in closer to him.  


“Well… What if we give that money to the orphanage that we brought Haru and Yara to?” I held his hands on my stomach.  


“That’s a great idea. In person donation? Maybe after Haruki is born?” He nuzzled the back of my neck.  


“Yes. That’s perfect…” I smiled then fell asleep moments later and forgot all about the issue with the book.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I tossed and turned figuratively all night because in reality, I clung to Naruto and cuddled him with my cock nestled in the warmth of his pussy. But I never settled into a restful sleep because I couldn’t shake the myriad of thoughts I had surrounding the book. I almost sprang from the bed several times to pick it up from wherever it landed on the floor so I could read it, but I risked waking up Naruto. Regardless of how I felt about his course of action surrounding the situation, I knew he needed sleep, and I wanted him to have it. Nothing stopped me in the morning when the sun peaked through the blinds with its cheerful greeting from performing my due diligence in keeping my family safe. I slipped out of him carefully since my cock was painfully hard. To add to my dismay, slick and juices traveled with me as I exited. I longed to wake him up and fuck him again or make love to him anything to be inside him really, but my focus must remain that monstrosity of a book which was putting it mildly. I decided to get dressed first. I wore my standard all black outfit lately, which Naruto seemed to like, and I liked it too because it contrasted him perfectly. It showcased him as the light, the sunshine, and the daybreak. I didn’t care if I looked the darkness and the night standing next to him. I prowled my way over to where it was wedged between the dresser and the wall utilizing my stealthy ninja skills to the fullest not making a sound. I examined the cover a little closer and seethed from the accuracy these characters portrayed Naruto and me even down to our hairstyles. The cover wasn’t particularly interesting. The two of them faced each other. The sun was behind Naruto’s character and the moon was behind the one that mirrored me.  


“How cliché,” I muttered to myself. I thumbed to the first chapter and began reading. Nothing fueled my rage. Yet. Menma and Shosuke were high school rivals and opposites in every aspect. Aside from their obvious differences in appearance, Shosuke was intelligent, introverted, and withdrawn while Menma was gregarious, extroverted, and popular. They both practiced and excelled in martial arts and despised each other’s guts. I scoffed at the author’s depiction of our troubled adolescence who clearly missed the mark because I was the popular one (though I didn’t want to be) and Naruto was the outcast (which he shouldn’t have been besides his tendency to be obnoxious). At least it was not a verbatim description of our lives, so I continued reading. One day, Shosuke’s family died in a horrific accident. I rolled my eyes. What happened to my family was no accident. Rage simmered inside me, but I pressed on. Shosuke’s grades and performance suffered as a result of his tragic loss. Menma tried to confront Shosuke about his behavior which resulted in an altercation that expelled Shosuke from school. He was then sent off to a military boarding school. They hadn’t seen each other in three years when fate brought them back together because Shosuke was stationed in Menma’s town.  
“I don’t care about this.” I shut the book irritated that I wasted my time. Why did Naruto even like this? It was nothing more than a half-baked love story between two people whose lives supposedly resembled us. The only aspect that piqued my interest enough to keep reading was that on the cover, Naruto’s character was pregnant… So, sex had to appear somewhere in this trashy excuse for literature. I activated my sharingan to read faster as I scanned through the pages to determine if there was anything relevant to our actual lives. When I came across what I hoped I wouldn’t find, my temper flared, and every cell of my body ignited a ferocity I hadn’t felt since unpacking my brother’s death. I needed to control myself from sparking the damn book on fire with a katon jutsu. I read the passage over and over to make sure my visual prowess didn’t deceive me which only fueled more disdain.

_“You are so fucking hott you know that?” Shosuke stroked his thick, angry member in front of his beloved Menma. Overcome by lust, Menma ripped off his lover’s shirt and aggressively locked lips with him biting them and scraping their teeth. Shosuke picked Menma up and shoved his back against the wall in the throes of passion and lust. “I’m going to fuck you. Be quiet because we have guests in the next room,” Shosuke whispered a seductive warning in his ear. Menma nodded. He trusted Shosuke keep his stance and give him the best fuck of his life. He eagerly awaited his huge cock while his pussy throbbed…_

The words on the page described a perfect recount of the sex that we had at our engagement party. And someone witnessed the entire thing… So… That concludes that Sai either wrote it or he described it to the person who did. Regardless, someone could be stalking us, and Naruto and my son’s safety was priority above everything else. My instincts kicked into high gear. I took the book with me and fled the apartment. I leaped onto the roof shaking with adrenaline and anger not able to release either fast enough.  


“Yamato, I need you to come here now,” I ordered. He met me on the roof with a puzzled look on his face and regard for my stance. “We need to go see Kakashi immediately.”  


“He might not even be in the Hokage’s office yet, Sasuke…” he reasoned since it was early in the morning.  


“This is an emergency. Wherever he is, we are finding him now,” I snarled, but my hostility was not directed at Yamato. I believed he thought it was because he carefully stepped behind me. I unleashed a portal using my rinnegan and teleported us both to Kakashi’s residence, a mythical place that I believed didn’t actually exist until I stood on the doorstep. I pounded my fist on it incessantly until he answered in his sleeveless navy body suit that fitted all the way up to cover half his face per usual.  


“Sasuke?” He said rather calmly. “Why are you here? Everything alright…”  


“No,” I marched my way in without a formal invitation. His apartment was dull, bleak, and sad for a Hokage but tidy as I expected, which somehow made it creepier. “Someone is stalking Naruto and I,” I exhaled. Kakashi glanced at Yamato who shrugged his shoulders and then fixated his apathetic gaze back to me.  


“Really? Did you find evidence?” His inquiry was directed to both of us.  


“Yes,” I spoke hastily. Kakashi always had a habit of letting words float in thin air wasting precious time that we didn’t have considering the wedding is in a week. Then we were departing from Konoha for the honeymoon. The thought of being alone with Naruto for an entire weekend made my cock twitch, and I shifted my stance. “Naruto somehow acquired this,” I held up the book. “And it appears to parallel certain events too accurately for my liking….” I gulped. I didn’t take into consideration how awkward this conversation would be before I stormed over.  


“Do tell,” Kakashi scratched his chin over the surface of his mask. He didn’t open the book just scrutinized the cover. “I mean… These two characters do resemble you and Naruto...”  


“ _Resemble_? It’s practically a fucking replica of us without the shinobi influences… Naruto is even pregnant,” I cracked my knuckles to relieve some stress.  


“True… Have you read it?” Kakashi asked neither of us in particular, maybe both.  


“No, I didn’t even know that we came here because of a book,” Yamato answered uneasily and turned red from embarrassment probably. I turned red for a different reason… Because I was ready to kill the individual responsible for spying on us.  


“I read enough of it to know that it is a serious threat to us and that it coincidentally appeared in my fiancé’s hands a week before our wedding,” I retorted then paced around the narrow foyer.  


“So… you didn’t like the book?” Kakashi squinted.  


“What the fuck, Kakashi? No, I didn’t like it! Someone described an instance of our sex life in grave detail when I caught Sai watching us during that exact moment!” I yelled and encroached on his space with the intent to swing at him if he pissed me off further. I could give a shit what title or honorifics he held, if he said one more wrong word, I would hit him. I felt a hand pull me away.  


“Easy, Sasuke. We hear you. What do you want us to do?” Yamato sighed.  


“What I need is for one of you to figure out who the fuck is spying on us and what their motive is. And if those cannot be accomplished before the wedding, then I demand increased security on us during our honeymoon,” I spit.  


“That shouldn’t be a problem. I will personally see to it myself to guard both of you on your honeymoon in addition to Yamato who is already at your disposal,” Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. “We will get to the bottom of it, Sasuke. But I don’t think you should rush to blame Sai though... He’s an artist after all, not a writer…” Kakashi smirked.  


“All I know is that fucker watched us… And the pseudonym 'Iseeu' indicates someone is watching us,” I gritted my teeth.  


“Yes, but he has not had the time to write a book, I assure you. He has been out on an A rank mission outside Konoha. Just relax. We will take care of it. And maybe next time you are at a public event… resist the urge to be intimate with Naruto so the author doesn't get anymore inspiration.” Kakashi suggested smugly and chuckled.  


“I should be able to have sex with my soon to be husband whenever I want without having to wonder if someone is invading our privacy.” My blood boiled from the audacity of his comment, and I subconsciously pooled excess chakra around my eyes.  


“I get it. But let us take care of this first,” Kakashi smiled.  


“Fine,” I proceeded to the door and ushered Yamato to follow me.  


“Wait… Are you going to keep the book?” Kakashi tilted his head and gave me a quizzical expression.  


“Yes. I still have to discuss it with Naruto,” I stated then slammed the door behind me.

Yamato and I traveled back to the penthouse at a normal pace because the distance provided an opening to deliberate security measures for the wedding, honeymoon and my desire to keep his presence a secret from Naruto despite the new circumstances. I mulled over it all night whether or not I should let Naruto know that Yamato had been watching over us, but I decided against it because I didn’t need Naruto’s overactive mouth interfering with the operation.  


“Thank you for your cooperation and loyalty to us. I don’t know what I have done to deserve it from you, but I thank you immensely for looking out for him,” I extended my hand to him, and he shook it.  


“It’s no big deal, Sasuke. You both deserve to be happy, and if I can contribute to that, I am glad to do it.” He smiled. I nodded. I beelined past the living area and to our bedroom. Naruto was humming off key in the shower, and I chuckled. I stripped of my clothes and hopped in with him, and he shrieked.  


“Sasuke!” He playfully slapped me on the chest with his soapy hands. “Where have you been?” he asked curiously. Shit. I didn’t plan for this…  


“I went to check on our kimonos… Tenten said we can pick them up today…” I lied and crossed my fingers behind my back that it would pay off and they would be ready. His face lit up the way it always does when he is happy with his nose crinkled and whiskers flared.  


“Oooh I’m so excited! I hope mine will still fit…” he looked down and rested his hands on his swollen stomach that was significantly larger than it was three weeks ago. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and my cock jumped from his obvious growth.  


“It will,” I reassured him with an endearing kiss on the lips. I wrapped my prosthetic arm around him while my real one rested on his belly or more precisely, our baby.  


“I’m sorry about last night, Sas… I wanted to explain…” He broke the kiss and kept his gaze down.  


“Don’t,” I lifted his chin up and put my finger over his lips before I replaced them with my own again for another steamy kiss. As soon as I saw his entire presence happy to see me, I couldn’t get mad at him. And with the investigation and his protection in trusted hands, I didn’t want to shame him or concern him.  


“I noticed the book was gone this morning… I got worried about you…” He broke away again, but the salty taste of him still lingered on my tongue.  


“I did read some of it,” I admitted with a groan.  


“You hated it…” he almost looked as if he was pouting. Maybe he was since he seemed to enjoy it.  


“I thought it was a pathetic, watered down version of us that doesn’t hold a candle to our love. But what bothered me more were some of the personal details about our intimacy that the author somehow had access to,” I narrowed my eyes at him to instill my skepticism.  


“I didn’t see that… What do you mean?” His blue eyes emitted a gray undertone that upset me. I brought his body closer to mine.  


“You don’t have to worry about it, baby,” I kissed his forehead. “I’m taking care of it.”  


“But Sasuke… What does that mean?” His defiance struck me. I didn’t expect him to press the issue.  


“It means that everything will be alright.” I squeezed him and pecked him on the lips before I exited the shower. I hoped it would because important milestones in our relationship approached quicker than I could process.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

After we picked up our wedding attire and dropped off most of my clothes to Tenten for the embroidery of our new crest, Sasuke insisted that we check on Haruki since I fell the previous night. I pleaded with him to avoid baa-chan because I was convinced that she would kill me for being reckless even if I left the masturbation part out as the reason that I busted my ass. We compromised on Sakura, and I even persuaded her to bring a portable ultrasound to our house for Sasuke’s paranoid sake. As much as I thought Sasuke was blowing the incident out of proportion, I was ecstatic for the excuse to see our son again. The two of us snuggled on the couch together exchanging affectionate closed mouth kisses as we waited for her to arrive. Taka had been absent most of the day. Neither Sasuke or I had a clue where they were, but it didn’t matter because we had been busy with our own errands. I jerked upright when I heard the key to the front door. Karin strolled in holding Kiyo in her carrier and a few other miscellaneous bags.  


“What are you guys doing home? I thought you were picking up your kimonos?” she frowned.  


“We already did that… We tried them on too, but not in front of each other. I want to surprise Sasuke,” I giggled. His eyes smiled at me as much as his lips. He kissed me on the cheek.  


“Oh okay…” she seemed like she was hiding something from the way she angled herself away from us.  


“Do you need help, Karin?” Sasuke asked her like a polite gentleman. I squeezed his hand.  


“Yeah. I need to bring this stuff to my room. Can you take Kiyo? She’s sleeping and you can just leave her in the carrier if you want.” Sasuke jumped up to take the carrier while Karin struggled to hold everything else in her hands.  


“Thank you. I’ll get her when all of this is unpacked,” she sighed.  


“We will watch her,” he confirmed. He brought the carrier over and put it on the coffee table in front of us and smiled at her.  


“She’s so adorable,” I swooned and touched her fuzzy blanket. “Is it time to meet our baby yet?” I giggled and collapsed on his shoulder.  


“Not yet,” Sasuke scooted close to me and gripped me tightly. He kissed my belly. “But soon.”  


“Have you held her before?” I asked him curiously. Surely though, I would have remembered that because I would have shattered to pieces from how sexy he would look. The thought alone aroused me.  


“No. But Karin said to leave her in there…” he protested. A gut inkling told me that he maybe was afraid to hold Kiyo or any baby, but I couldn’t resist. I picked her up gently tucking her in my arms.  


“Do you think we will have a baby girl, someday Sas?” I asked. I was ignorant about girls in general. Raising one kind of terrified me. But Kiyo was pretty and sweet. She made me want one.  


“I’m sure we will with as many kids as you want to have,” he teased me and flashed me a brilliant smirk that made my crotch feel damp.  


“You want a lot of kids too teme,” I taunted back.  


“You’re right, I do. How could I not when I’m watching you hold a baby while you are growing ours at the same time?” He purred in my ear. I blushed and looked down out of habit. I noticed the bulge in his pants while my boxers felt wetter. I set Kiyo back in her carrier at the exact moment that familiar pattern of knocks tapped the door.  


“I’ll get it,” I put my hand on Sasuke’s thigh to help me stand.  


“No, I will,” he brought my hand up his mouth and kissed it.  


“But your…” I swallowed and pointed at his groin.  


“You know I don’t care. Plus, it’s because of you, baby,” he gave a haughty laugh and shuffled over to compensate for his hard cock between his legs. I fanned myself with a pillow to increase my oxygen levels and hopefully lessen the red stain on my cheeks.  


“Hey Sakura, thank you for stopping by on short notice. We really appreciate it,” I heard Sasuke say. I wondered if her eyes fell immediately to his perfectly outlined erection.  


“Well, you scared me half to death when you said Naruto fell. Where is the klutz?” She rushed to my side, and her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink so maybe she did notice. Sasuke followed behind and watched me rise slowly to my feet to hug her. She whapped me upside the head, not hard but enough to make me wince and rub the area. “What are you doing falling when you are seven months pregnant?” She scolded.  


“It was an accident Sakura chan honest!” I screeched. Sasuke came over to my side and helped me lay on the couch. Baby Kiyo woke up and stared intently at Sasuke. He smiled at her and I about rolled off the couch from the sweetness of the exchange. Karin must have heard the commotion and entered the room on the pretense of grabbing her baby, but I speculated she wanted in on the drama.  


“Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?” she asked with an inquisitive look on her face. She cooed at Kiyo and picked her up.  


“I’m checking on this idiot over here who falls down at seven months pregnant,” she shot me a menacing glare.  


“Is that what I heard last night? I almost barged into your room to see if you were okay, but it sounded like you two were fighting…”  


“We weren’t fighting,” Sasuke butted in and sounded annoyed. “I saw him fall and got scared…”  


“I told him I knew I was okay, but he just wants to make sure,” I shrugged and tucked my hands behind my head.  


“You should listen to Sasuke, he’s always been smarter than you, Naruto,” Sakura sneered. I wanted to argue with her, but something in her bag distracted me. Her usual metal medical supplies and instruments partially concealed a familiar color scheme that matched the already notorious newly released novel about Sasuke and me. I wished I could ask her about it in private, but I knew Sasuke wouldn’t leave my side. She raised up my shirt and spread the cool gel on my stomach. Sasuke sat next to my legs so he could watch the portable monitor and held my hand. When the senor touched my abdomen, I giggled, and Sasuke gave me a blinding smile showing off his teeth that were somehow whiter than his skin. I rarely saw a full toothed smile from him, and it made my heart melt.  


“He looks good. He’s a big baby,” Sakura commented.  


“Aww. I love him so much! Hi Haruki, your mama loves you,” I waved to him. I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand. I stole a peak at his face which displayed unwavering jubilation just like our gender reveal ultrasound. He had tears glazed over his eyes. To my surprise, he leaned over my torso and planted a tender kiss on my lips in front of everyone.  


“I love you baby,” he said softly into my mouth as he kissed me.  


“Hey! I think he’s waving back at you! Look at his little hand,” Sakura crooned. Sasuke hovered over me, and we both snapped our heads in the direction of the screen.  


“He is waving!!! Sas, look! Hi baby! We can’t wait to meet you!” I cried free flowing tears, and I watched the same tears stream down Sasuke’s dreamy ivory complexion. He touched his forehead to mine. Both of us speechless and in awe over our little miracle. He put his hand at the crest of my abdomen and cemented our lips together for a kiss that curled my spine and toes. He pulled away after several minutes and panted. Sakura and Karin stared at us dumbfounded but also with flushed faces and necks. Sakura gingerly cleaned off my belly. I sat up leaving my shirt elevated and kissed Sasuke again while he caressed my cheek.  


“Thank you, Sakura,” he said as he stood up to give her a hug, but she backed away slowly and nearly tripped.  


“No problem,” she squeaked out. She sounded like she caught us having sex instead of witnessing a few harmless kisses.  


“Go to our bedroom, baby. I’ll meet you there,” Sasuke whispered in my ear. I flashed him a wide-eyed expression. He pecked me on the lips before I stood up and left the room. I wanted to talk to Sakura about the book, but it seemed like the window of opportunity sealed shut.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” I said to Sakura as soon as I confirmed that Naruto was out of sight when I heard our bedroom door close.  


“Okay… What is it?” She looked nervous and kept her distance from me.  


“I know you are planning a baby shower for Naruto with Karin. And Karin told me that you are in charge of the guest list.” I looked at Karin who conveniently focused her eyes on her baby. I wondered if Naruto would do that to me in the future to avoid a situation. I brushed the thought aside to focus.  


“Yes, that’s true… Mostly the people from the engagement party but I would like to invite some adults that he looks up to as well…” She confirmed in a skeptical tone.  


“Okay. Then I would appreciate it if you didn’t invite Sai,” I stated matter of fact.  


“Sasuke, that means Ino won’t be able to attend and Naruto…”  


“This is about Naruto. Sai is not to be at the party. It is not a discussion,” I folded my arms.  


“Sasuke. That is not fair. Did you even discuss this with Naruto?” they both chimed in unison.  


“No. This is about his safety, so he doesn’t get a say,” I replied smugly.  


“What? Sai is not a danger to Naruto, you idiot. He was a part of our team when you…” Sakura stopped mid-sentence and back away from me. She knew better than to continue. Karin, not knowing Sai personally, remained reserved.  


“He watched us have sex on purpose and now…” I inhaled sharply. “There is a book written about us that depicts the events from that day.”  


“Sasuke, Sai didn’t write the book,” Sakura spoke barely above a whisper.  


“You know about the book?” My eye crimson flashed at her. Apparently, our conversation was not quiet. Naruto strolled out into the living room with a frightened look on his face. Shit.  


“Are you guys fighting?” he said quietly with his head hung low.  


“No, just discussing something,” I glared at Sakura even though I responsible for raising my voice which alerted him to the scene.  


“Were you trying to keep something from me? And why are you using your sharingan?” The look on his face broke my heart and made me feel like a bad guy.  


“No. Come here baby,” I wrapped his arms around me. My eye reverted back to its normal midnight pigment upon contact with his body. I kissed his luscious blond hair.  


“What were you upset about?” he asked wearily into my chest.  


“I was just talking to them about the book….” I proceeded with caution. Even though my stance on the baby shower was to not have one, I refused to spoil it for Naruto.  


“Sakura knows about it?” He gave me an innocent look.  


“Yes. She insists that Sai didn’t write it,” I held him tighter because my automatic reaction would be to make a fist. His embrace had a calming effect on me.  


“I don’t think he did, but it doesn’t matter Sas. Haruki is great and…” He clutched my shirt without finishing his thought. His gorgeous ocean eyes stared up at me, and I realized I didn’t want to fight with him. If anything, maybe I should be grateful that he wasn’t worried about someone stalking us.  


“You’re right,” I whispered in his ear. “Let’s go to bed,” I winked, and he bit his lip. Damn him and those plump, hypnotic lips. I scooped him up and started kissing them before we were out of our company’s sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the wedding is next chapter!!! I wanted to really dedicate the whole chapter to the wedding and reception and wedding night so we can be in our feels.
> 
> I created a big problem for myself when Naruto fell off the bed at seven months pregnant because that is probably a pretty big deal. But I thought the image of him doing that was so damn funny and just tortured Sasuke even more. So of course protective Uchiha instincts came out. And that's why I added the impromptu ultrasound at the end for nothing other than him checking on his baby and fluff.
> 
> Sasuke as a narrator didn't catch on because at the end Naruto goes "Sakura knows about it?" Because he already knew about Karin but Sasuke didn't get it hahahaha


	30. I Love You Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!!! THE WEDDING CHAPTER. It's a little over 12k words!!! POV switches A LOT so I hope you like it and it's easy to follow.
> 
> There is so much happening idk where to start.
> 
> This chapter is one single day. The morning they wake up on their wedding day to the end of the night. I hope you like it :)
> 
> NSFW obviously smut
> 
> Lots of feels, hopefully some funnies too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still read this (shoutout to anyone who still does you are the real ones), TELL ME ANYTHING in the comments especially if you enjoyed some part of this chapter. There was A LOT going on I had trouble keeping up with all the shit I was doing and kept forgetting people haha 
> 
> I tried to be as authentic as I could with the wedding butttt I have never been to one so idk what the shinto priest actually says so I just went through the motions. Hopefully that doesn't take away from the experience.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Our bedroom shined brighter that Saturday morning, the one where I would officially marry the love of my life and the father of my son. Golden light streamed in through the cracks in the blinds and illuminated our embrace, and I couldn’t help myself but tap on his elongated fingers that cradled my huge belly.  


“Wake up, Sas. We are getting married today!” I squealed. I nixed the idea of containing my excitement until I felt his soft lips touch my back or neck. I wanted him to experience our wedding day as soon as it began.  


“Do you always way up with the sun, dobe?” he teased. His sleepy morning voice was music to my ears, and I smiled because its a song I get to hear every day for the rest of forever. His hands explored the circumference of my abdomen. “Our son isn’t even awake yet,” his voice resonated at a low frequency that was sweeter than honey. I pounced and pinned him underneath me. I knew I took him by surprise from his stunned expression.  


“I do on our wedding day! I can’t believe I'm finally going to marry you,” I pressed myself as flush to his skin as I could get which meant only a small part of my stomach touched him. He took his sinful hands and roamed my buttocks, back, and breasts.  


“Believe it baby. Because I wouldn't marry anyone else,” he said. I leaned forward and kissed him wrestling with his tongue immediately. He was the best kisser, and I recognized that I only ever kissed him on accident and when we were young. But I still knew he was the best when I kissed him purpose much later which counted even if I never kissed anyone else in between. I never grew tired of his cool and refreshing spearmint taste. He gripped his hands on my waist and dug into my skin hard enough for me to stop the kiss. “We should save this for tonight,” he eyed me dangerously.  


“But Sas… you’re so hard and I want you. And we’ve been having sex wayyyy before marriage. I mean, did you forget we have proof?” I pointed to my belly then rubbed it on his torso. I rutted my hips against his throbbing cock for added cruelty, and a gasp escaped him.  


“I know, but I want tonight to be special,” he tucked his hands behind his head copying a gesture that I did often.  


“Tonight will be special whether we have sex right now or not,” I puffed my lower lip into an irresistible pout hoping it was enough to persuade him.  


“I know baby, but I want to save it all for you tonight when I can officially call you by your new name,” he flashed me an evil smile.  


“You are no fun Sasuke,” I dismounted and huddled my face into his chest, an action that contradicted my clear disapproval of his decision.  


“I’m sorry. This isn’t easy for me either. You are incredibly tempting,” he sighed. He massaged my scalp.  


“I am?” I perked my head up to look at him and his enigmatic eyes looked back at me.  


“Of course, silly,” he chuckled the laugh that began in his throat not his chest, and my sex burned for him. I wrapped my leg around him so he could feel the slick from my pussy on his leg. I noticed his cock twitch from the contact.  


“Then why didn’t I succeed?” I mumbled into his side and pressed my lips on his alabaster skin.  


“Because I have the necessary willpower to overcome it for the sake of making tonight perfect. But you are making it very difficult…” he moaned as I humped his leg lazily. “Let’s take a shower then we can pack for the honeymoon because the second that wedding is over, I’m consummating our marriage,” the wicked smirk on his face increased my wetness. He untangled himself from me and picked me up. I loved being carried by him, so I didn’t protest when he brought me into the bathroom. He turned on the water and held me while we waited for steam to rise off the surface indicating an appropriate bathing temperature. Occasionally, I stole glances at him. I adored his sleek muscles and broad shoulders. But his chest was my favorite. So sensitive and well sculpted and whenever I touched it during sex, he never seemed to mind. He caught me poking at the skin around his nipples and smiled at me fondly. He carried me into the shower and set me upright with the utmost care. I stood under the cascading water hugging his hard body that put my needs above his own. He always pleased me first then he pleased himself whether I was sexually or minor things. I don’t know how it escaped me for such a long time. And it wasn’t because of our baby either. He elevated me on a pedestal way before we had any clue about our son. Was this his true nature from the beginning? Sure, he stood in front of me and took needles for me in our youth, but would that have been a continuing trend for him if he never left Team 7? His present actions made me believe so. He gave me a gentle squeeze mushing my breasts against his chest in a way that felt comforting.  


“What are you thinking about, Naruto?” His voice made every cell in my body hum to its frequency.  


“Nothing…” I didn’t know where to start or if I even could express it properly.  


“You can tell me, you know,” he tilted my chin up to look at him.  


“I am just really lucky to have you… You always put me first, and I don’t know why…” I bit my lip then released it quickly. His eyes told me that he noticed though, and it made sense that they could detect every fine motor skill.  


“Maybe after today, you will understand,” he smiled. “And biting your lip isn’t changing my mind,” he chuckled. “No sex this morning, but I would like to wash you,” he said, but he also asked for my permission.  


“Only if I can wash you…” I bit my lip again but out of nervousness. He unhooked it with his finger and brushed across it. “I know you don’t like your skin to be touched if it’s not during sex….” I stumbled because he didn’t answer.  


“You can,” he said simply. “ _You_ can touch me,” he emphasized. I stood on my tip toes and place a brief, adoring kiss on his lips.  


He first began the process oddly at my feet. He picked one up like he was shoeing a horse. He was mindful of my ticklish arch and ran the soap across it with minimal contact. He repeated the same care with the other one. He ran his hands up both of my legs paying extra attention to my thighs. I inhaled a sharp breath as he reached my private parts. He remained respectful and diligent not to skip cleaning them but not to spend an inappropriate amount of time either for a process with no sexual intent despite my aching pussy and hard cock. I winced and let out small moans regardless when he swiped over them and my balls, and my ass basically everywhere he touched. But he ignored my involuntary sounds. I watched him as he bent over to kiss my abdomen thoroughly before he spread his soapy hands across its perimeter. I felt our son kick several times as he changed positions almost as if they were playing tag. I teared up from his reverence and love for our son and for the capsule that kept him secure. He must have felt a tear fall on him because he looked up at me.  


“Baby, why are you crying?” He shushed me and wrapped his arms around my upper back.  


“I don’t know… You are wonderful, and I don’t deserve you, Sasuke. I really don’t.” I cried into his sternum.  


“What?” His shock sounded genuine.  


“I don’t think I show you enough how much I love you like you show me, and I’m sorry,” I sobbed harder.  


“Don’t cry. This is our wedding day. Naruto, you have shown me how much you love me for _far_ longer than I ever have or could. I am _indebted_ to you for it. Just the fact that you love me at all is enough.” He squeezed my chest restricting oxygen flow. When he noticed I couldn’t breathe, he let go of me, but I didn’t want him to.  


“I love you, Sasuke. I really do with all my heart…” I heaved. “And I am beyond excited to marry you and start our family with Haruki and all of our other future babies,” I said out of breath. He captured me in his arms again.  


“Me too baby. I can’t wait. Let me finish washing you before we turn into prunes,” he laughed.  


“You promised I get to wash you too!” I huffed.  


“And, I’ll keep that promise,” he kissed my cheek. He picked up the soap again and went straight for my breasts massaging them in light circles scraping over the nipples mindfully. “They feel heavier… Are they okay? Do they hurt?” He asked concerned.  


“I noticed that too… They don’t hurt but they do feel… Full. Karin told me that I’m making milk…” I said without looking him in the eye. He didn’t reply verbally. Instead, he kissed both breasts tenderly all over then my lips.  


“Turn around and let me do your back… Then we can switch,” he said. I obeyed him and felt my heart beating faster in my chest as he washed my back. For some reason, I was nervous to touch him. I touched him all the time when we had sex, but this felt more intimate than sex… I wanted to bestow the same diligence with his body that he gave to mine.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

He looked terrified like I gave him the power to detonate a bomb with a single switch when I handed him the soap. He touched me all the time when we had sex, and I loved it. I didn’t understand how this was any different. Maybe I didn’t express how much I adored his touch. His ocean eyes remained fearful, and he hadn’t moved. How could we get married today if my almost husband was too afraid to touch me? I helped him lather the soap in his hands then I grabbed his wrist and put his hand on my chest. I goaded him to continue with a small smile. He stepped closer to me and his bump closed the space between us as it aligned with my torso. He moved in gentle circles across my shoulders and clavicle. His hands left traces of electricity wherever they went. He kept looking up at me. He always looked at me, and his eyes reflected differently depending on the situation. This time they demanded reassurance.  


“You’re doing great baby,” I cupped the back of his head. He smiled and moved down my arms. His fingers rolled over my biceps. Either my words failed to convince him, or he just wanted to look at me. I couldn’t resist lacing my fingers in his briefly when he reached my hands. I followed it up with a kiss on the lips. He lathered up again and put both hands on my pecs as if he intended to push me away, but instead, he moved in a sweeping motion with both hands going in opposite directions. I inhaled audibly and felt my cock lengthen from its already hard state.  


“Did I do something wrong?” he stepped back.  


“Noooo. Come here. Quite the opposite actually. Look down,” I instructed as he returned to his original position. He blushed when he saw my cock. “Your touch did that,” I whispered in his ear. I saw him gulp then he nodded. He worked his way through each indent of my abs careful not to miss a crevice. When he came down to my cock, he paused with his hand inches away from it. I swore if he bit his lip again, I would cave and take him right there. Fortunately, he grabbed my cock in a soapy lather and I moaned from the feeling of his soft, yet masculine hand around me. He moved on quickly to my balls and picked each one up delicately washing my undercarriage to perfection. I moaned again, and I was surprised he ignored it. He worked his way down my legs and to my feet which were not quite as ticklish as his, but he treated them like his own. I turned around before he could ask me. He hooked his hands on the top of my shoulders then edged his way to my shoulder blades. I moaned again because it was another area that sparked immense pleasure for me. He worked his way down my back and finally to my ass cheeks. I faced him again and kissed him as I rinsed off my back.  


“Thank you. That felt amazing,” I said sincerely. His face lit up and he hugged me. I hoped he wasn’t crying, but the water droplets on our skin made it difficult to tell. I shut it off and stayed holding him for a few minutes until we both shivered indicating it was time to get out.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

After what was arguably the most intimate moment between us that was not sexual, we both dressed in our normal clothes to depart from one another to prepare for the wedding in our respective kimonos. Mine was secured safely at Sakura’s place. Sasuke had his hidden in the guest closet where Karin and Suigetsu roomed. I knew it was there but never snooped to take a peak. Before we went our separate ways though, I needed to pack for the honeymoon as discreet as possible. I dodged Sasuke and sidestepped him so he couldn’t see what I planned to bring. I opened my duffle bag and shoved the lingerie in there when he retreated to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I must have worn a guilty look on my face because he came out and raised a brow at me. Tenten was kind enough to rush the embroidery on my clothes so I could display my new crest everyday of our honeymoon, so I placed those on top. I rustled the lace and silk of the undergarments in between my fingers and debated if I would actually put them on tonight or at any point during our honeymoon, but I promised Karin that I would bring them at least. I had no doubts either that she would inspect my bag before I left to get ready for the ceremony. I looked at unsuspecting Sasuke who folded his clothes neatly on the bed. I didn’t believe that he would make fun of me for belittle me at all for changing up my night attire to something feminine, but I didn’t know how I about it or what his honest reaction would be. Did I like it? Would I feel comfortable? Would Sasuke actually like it? I brushed my thoughts aside because I had to make it through the wedding first. Like a lion stalking its prey, the sound of my bag as it slung over my shoulder piqued Sasuke’s attention. He scurried over to me and lifted me up.  


“Are you leaving?” He asked disappointed.  


“Yes,” I responded equally disappointed.  


“I’ll see you at the shrine. I can’t wait to marry you,” He planted a chaste kiss on my lips.  


“I can’t wait to marry you too. I love you,” I buried my face in his neck wishing I could stay in the familiar crook and not leave.  


“I love you so much. Now come on,” he set me down and patted me once on each butt cheek. “Hurry up and go get dressed so I can be your husband,” he smiled, and I swear I saw glitter in both of his stunning eyes.  


“Bye Sas,” I called on my way out of the bedroom blinking away tears.  


“You!” Karin stopped me in my tracks. She must have been loitering around waiting for me to come out.  


“I have it,” I sighed. I unzipped my bag and brought it up to her. She distrusted me and rifled through it until its contents satisfied her.  


“You seriously should wear it,” she said.  


“I’m thinking about it…”  


“Do you want to bring this with you for inspiration at all?” She held up the Sun and Moon series book.  


“Oh my gosh no! Sasuke will be so mad if he sees that thing,” I waved my arms profusely.  


“Suit yourself. There are some good ideas in here. I can say from experience,” she shrugged. Bile crept up my throat because I didn’t want to picture her and Suigetsu that way.  


“I remember them just fine in case I need inspiration…” I managed to say without vomiting, and I told the truth. Maybe if the opportunity this weekend presented itself, I just might incorporate something...  


“Okay. Well I can’t wait to see you at the wedding blondie,” She pulled my face down to hug me.  


“Thank you, Karin. I’m really glad to have you as a friend,” I mumbled because I was squished between her breasts.  


“Aww you too! Don’t tell Sasuke, but I would probably stand by your side if I could,” she snorted. I didn’t think she liked me that much more than Sasuke. I was humbled.  


“That means a lot to me. Thank you, Karin,” I hugged her again before I quickly departed to Sakura’s apartment. I should have asked Sasuke to teleport me, but I'm sure it was against some invisible rules he concocted. The streets were empty as I pumped my legs faster than they had worked in a long time. I didn’t run though because I didn’t want to knock Haruki around so much. I hoped that Sakura would have something to eat because I was starving. The door was cracked open, so I took the liberty to enter unannounced. When I saw her pink hair around the corner, Sakura attacked me.  


“Naruto kun!!!” she hugged me, and she never called me that.  


“Hey, Sakura chan,” I patted her on the back lightly.  


“Come! We have rice cakes for you, so you eat a little something but don’t fill up too much before the wedding and reception.  


“Thank you, I’m hungry.” She led me to the bedroom where Ino and Tenten were sitting on pillows on the floor.  


“Aww he’s here! Konoha’s favorite bride who gets to marry the most handsome shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke,” Ino gushed, and I wasn’t sure if it was directed towards me or Sasuke. I felt awkward either way. “And I haven’t seen you since the engagement party!!! My that belly of yours is coming along,” she commented. I had my hand resting on it subconsciously, and I wondered if that was the trigger for her comment or if I looked as huge as I thought I did.  


“Yeah, he’s grown a lot,” I smiled.  


“Come sit. Tenten, get him some of the nonalcoholic champagne,” Ino ordered, under what authority I didn’t know, but Tenten brought me a flute. The bubbles soared to the top and I stared at them wondering how much time went by already and hoped it was a lot. Sakura entered the room with a rice cake which I gladly accepted and munched on while Tenten took out my kimono. I hadn’t seen it since the fitting, and that was before she stitched the crest on the back.  


“So… dish with us a little bit…” Ino spoke up again, and a lump formed in my throat. “What did you and Sasuke do the morning of your _wedding_?” She leaned close enough for me to smell the alcohol on her breath. Sakura and Tenten paused their tasks to wait for my answer.  


“Nothing really… We… uh took a shower?” My voice cracked. It was true and sounded boring, when in reality, it was everything but boring. My nipples hardened from thinking about it, and they poked out of my shirt. I tried tugging on it to disguise it.  


“Haha. I see…” Ino scanned Sakura and Tenten for confirmation. “I see your modesty, Naruto. You can tell us though. We are your friends,” she pried for something that I couldn’t give her.  


“That was it though, we just took a shower together. He wanted to wait to…” I said too much. I bit my lip and instantly felt my boxers soak.  


“Ugh. Such a gentleman… just like in the book,” Ino said then covered her mouth. Sakura slapped her. I tried to process the chain of events one at a time.  


“Uh, what book?” I played dumb and prayed to every known deity that they said something other than what I dreaded, not for my sake but Sasuke's.  


“It’s nothing, Naruto. I’ll get you another rice cake,” Sakura jumped up and scurried out of the room.  


“What are you talking about, Ino?” I asked more forcefully.  


“It’s this new series that Sakura got me into, and she heard about it from Karin… Sun and Moon? Sounds like it’s inspired by a certain famous couple…” she nudged my arm.  


“I wouldn’t call us famous… Yeah, Karin showed it to me too… After she saw… Never mind,” I blushed.  


“Naruto! Spill right now,” Ino pointed her index finger at me.  


“I can’t! Sasuke doesn’t even know…” I couldn’t believe I was almost reckless enough to tell the village gossips that Karin watched us having sex.  


“He doesn’t know about the book?” Ino gasped.  


“He does… And he was **not** a fan…” I stumbled. Thankfully, Sakura interrupted the appalling topic of conversation with more food for me.  


“Sakura, Sasuke knows about the Sun and Moon Series and he’s pissed off apparently,” Ino brought her up to speed. "Oh and Tenten, you definitely _have_ to read this book. It's so hott and has so many great ideas. We need to find you a boyfriend," Ino piped up. Tenten blushed and nodded. I suspected maybe she already knew about the book or she just knew how it parallelled Sasuke and I from the time in her shop...  


“Can you blame him? It’s their personal life. Poor Sasuke kun,” Sakura said semi sarcastically.  


“I heard a rumor that the next one is already being written,” Ino continued.  


“Who is the author?” I asked trying not to sound desperate.  


“Don’t know,” she shrugged.  


“Sasuke thinks it’s Sai, and I’m worried about what he might do to him….” I bit my lip again. This time I thought about how Sasuke undid the gesture with his finger this morning, and I shivered.  


“Are you cold? We can start putting on your kimono once you have eaten,” Tenten spoke. I never thought I would be so relieved to hear her speak.  


“I’m alright and thank you. Sounds great.”  


“Sai? Please he could never write that. He’s a peeper and can draw but he couldn’t put a sentence together if he tried. You should see his mission reports,” Ino scoffed. I relaxed my shoulders confident that at least the main suspect could be checked off of Sasuke’s radar and fists. But that opened up a host of new problems even though I didn’t care that much who the actual author was. “I’m debating using my mind body switch technique to figure out who the author is. Sakura,” she gave her a dirty look. “Thinks that I’m crazy and shouldn’t.” Ino rolled her eyes.  


“My point is that we enjoy the book… So, if the author’s identity is discovered, that person could quit writing which would be unfortunate for all of us,” Sakura defended. I noticed that my duffle bag was right next to her and I hoped that she didn’t figure it out, but it was wishful thinking. “Naruto, is this what you are bringing when you leave for your honeymoon?”  


“Yes….” I gulped. I felt sick and turned down another rice cake that Tenten tried to give me.  


“Is what I bought for you in here? Do I need to check?” she sounded agitated.  


“Everything is in there but…” She ransacked the bag anyway and a giddy expression lit up her face when she found them. To my disdain, she pulled out the white lace one and held it up.  


“Naruto is going to wear this tonight for Sasuke,” She squealed. A chorus of “ooooh’s” echoed in the room while I sat silently on the pillow with my restless son kicking my stomach wondering when I could get dressed and leave.  


“I… I haven’t really decided yet…” I closed my eyes.  


“What? Are you crazy? Of course, you are wearing it! I wonder if I could wear it… Minus the pregnant belly, we have the same sized boobs…” Ino stole it from Sakura and inspected the dainty fabric. She stood up and held it up to her figure. I missed the obvious parallel in our breast sizes, and I found myself exchanging glances for confirmation.  


“Oh my gosh! We need to get you dressed. Iruka sensei will be here any minute to escort you down to the shrine,” Tenten shrieked. She helped me to my feet and took my white kimono. I realized that in order to wear the kimono, I needed to remove my clothes and all eyes watched me.  


“Um… Could you guys like turn around?” I rubbed the back of my neck. They listened without a fuss. I stripped down to my boxers. Tenten smiled at me and draped the garment around my shoulders and tied the obi around my stomach with the perfect amount of tension.  


“Thank you,” I nodded to her.  


“No problem. You look amazing,” she hugged me careful not to stain the white fabric with her hands.  


“Oh my gosh so stunning Naruto,” Sakura clapped.  


“You look like the definition of a blushing bride. I wish I could be there to see Sasuke’s reaction to you,” Ino swooned.  


“Thank you everyone,” I said meekly.  


“Go on check yourself out in the mirror!” Tenten shuffled me over to the full length one in the corner of the bedroom. Sakura and Ino turned around eager to observe. Tenten did a wonderful job making the kimono. It hugged my curves perfectly and showcased my growing belly and breasts in a tasteful manner. The snow-white color contrasted my tan skin making me look like I glowed.  


“Thank you everyone,” I smiled. “I can’t wait to get married,” I shed a single tear.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I paced around the bedroom waiting for my cock to get soft and hoped it would before Karin came in to bring my clothes. But I couldn’t stop fantasizing about him… The way he touched me… And the way it felt to touch him. My fingertips buzzed from the anticipation of doing it again. I was aware that the constant replaying of the event was not helping my cock, but I couldn’t help it. I pumped it a few times to relieve some of the pressure, but I promised myself that I wouldn’t cum because I desired to save it all for him tonight. Yet another thought that kept me hard. I wondered if he was experiencing the exact struggle, but that only led me to more distracted mental images of his body. I absentmindedly stroked my cock in the middle of the room when Karin walked in.  


“Sasuke! What the fuck?” She screamed sealed her eyes shut, but her glasses fell on the floor.  


“Karin! Who barges into someone’s bedroom?” I yelled.  


“I’ve been waiting for you, and I wanted to make sure you still had a pulse,” she retorted. She crouched down and fumbled for her glasses. I wrapped myself in a towel and picked them up for her and placed them in her hand. She huffed as a thank you.  


“Well, I was waiting for you… But I was _expecting_ you to knock,” I emphasized.  


“Sorry I was just checking to see if you were still alive,” she rolled her eyes. “It’s not like this is my first time seeing your dick anyway,” she crossed her arms and looked away from me with her face redder than her Uzumaki hair.  


“What do you mean? You have never seen my cock…” I stammered. I didn’t want to, but my brain scanned through the memories of us on my team. Sure, we went to bath houses sometimes, and she always seemed too eager to touch me (which I never let her). But she never saw me completely naked.  


“Uh… forget it. Forget I said anything… I’ll go get your kimono…” She turned on her heels and scurried for the door, but I caught her forearm before she escaped.  


“What were you talking about, Karin?” I pressed.  


“It’s nothing Sasuke. I don’t know what I even said… You just caught me by surprise and I said something random…” She lied, and I knew it. She knew it too. I let her go for the sake of the important day because ultimately, marrying Naruto was the only thing I cared about. She returned moments later with my clothes. I put on the black and white striped trousers thankful that they were designed to fit loose because they hid my boner perfectly. And I was confident that it wouldn’t be the only one I had today. I inspected the mon-tsuki with the merged Uchiha and Uzumaki crest on both sides of my upper body which turned out even better than it looked on paper. The red swirl encompassed in the fan brought tears to my eyes.  


“Is something wrong with it?” Karin asked putting a hand on my shoulder.  


“No, it’s perfect.” I put it on and tucked it inside the pants. I donned the overcoat next.  


“You look great, Sasuke. Naruto will be so excited to see you,” she side hugged me.  


“I can’t wait to see him, Karin,” I said softly. She grabbed my duffle bag for the honeymoon.  


“Me too,” she smiled. “Is Kakashi going to come over here or meet us there?” she asked.  


“Meet us there and be late I’m sure,” I quipped, but for once, I wasn’t annoyed about his potential tardiness. How could I be when I was marrying the love of my life?  


“Do you have your vows? And the rings?” she asked.  


“Yes.” I opened the drawer to my nightstand and took out the piece of paper and folded it in my pocket. I entrusted Kakashi with our rings.  


“Are you ready?” she examined my appearance again. She fixed a strand of my hair although I knew it wasn’t out of place. I nodded and we joined Suigetsu, Jugo, and baby Kiyo in the living room. “Look at our handsome groom!” She announced and bowed before me.  


“You look great, Sasuke,” Jugo came over to give me a constricting hug, the only kind he could give.  


“Thank you, Jugo,” I patted him on the back.  


“Very dashing, Sasuke,” Suigetsu said in his voice that at any moment could be interpreted as sarcasm. I just smiled at him because he was holding the baby, and I grateful to avoid a hug even if it was the only one I could avoid for the day.  


“Okay, shall we head down to the shrine?” Karin suggested.  


“Yes,” I smiled.

We arrived first and waited inside the shrine. I walked in circles, and despite the nice weather for early February, I was sweating. Karin fed Kiyo outside while Suigetsu wandered the premises probably looking for water to splash in. Jugo stuck by me almost like a bodyguard which didn’t bother me.  


“Do you need some water, Sasuke? You are losing electrolytes,” he commented and dabbed the sweat off my forehead.  


“I’m alright, thank you.” I checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall to my left. The ceremony started in thirty minutes, but we were the only people present. Doubt crept in and I worried about possible reasons behind everyone’s absence when I heard my favorite sound in the whole world: Naruto’s giggle. I stood a little straighter as I spotted him from a distance. His arm was linked with Iruka’s as they strolled at a slow pace. From what I could see of his appearance, he looked better than I envisioned like a beam of white light coming towards me. Jugo put his hand on my shoulder as a matter of support or to hold me back from dashing to him, Probably both. Shikamaru lagged behind them with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground while he walked. But I couldn’t take my eyes off of Naruto. I couldn’t wait for him to notice me. I smoothed out my kimono and ran my fingers through my hair. He met my gaze as he headed up the stairs and flashed me a smile brighter than the sun. Iruka supported him, and proper etiquette prevented me, just barely, from sprinted over to carry him instead. He halted when he reached the top of the steps, and I couldn’t hold back another second. I rushed over to him and stood in front of him drinking in his angelic appearance. The kimono tailored to his voluptuous curves to perfection. Every contour on his body clung to the fabric and highlighted his growing stomach, perky breasts, and luscious hips. The sight made my cock hard, and I wiggled my stance a bit to adjust. His hand rested on his stomach, and his ocean eyes dazzled at me. He was speechless too, but I had every reason to be.  


“You look gorgeous,” I whispered. No single word matched his description accurately, but I supposed gorgeous was close enough. His cheeks stained pink along with the bridge of his nose that needed a kiss.  


“Thanks, Sas. You look super handsome, and I love the crest,” he said shyly. He reached his hand towards me and glided his fingers over the embroidery. I sucked in a deep breath remembering his touch from the shower this morning. Remembering every single time he’s ever touched me. I couldn’t breathe.  


“I love it too. I would kiss you right now, but I think it violates tradition,” I swallowed. “And I don’t think I would be able to stop,” I admitted. He laughed, the special where he didn’t pause for a breath. He clutched his swollen belly for support.  


“Later, you won’t have to stop, and I won’t want you too,” he smiled. Then, he bit his lip. I closed the space so that only a toothpick could fit between us.  


“How dare you taunt me with that lip bite,” I flirted softly in his ear, and pushed my cock into his hip bone. The private moment was interrupted by the arrival of more guests. Tsunade yanked us apart like fighting school children even though what transpired between us was the exact opposite.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

“Baa chan!” I chirped. Then I hugged her. “I’m so glad you are here!”  


“Of course, I am. Brat,” she smiled. “You look stunning,” she let go of me and admired my attire. “How is my great grandson doing?” she palmed my stomach.  


“Your great grandson?” I flashed her a wide-eyed look.  


“You call me grandma enough that I pretty much am.” Behind her crass tone showed a hint of endearment. I threw my arms around her. 

“He’s great. We feel him moving around every day,” I rubbed my eyes from the onset of tears.  


“Good. I am excited to bring him into the world,” she smiled.  


“Wait… You changed your mind? You’ll do the delivery?” I jumped up and down and screeched. I felt Sasuke’s gaze travel to me even though he was standing with Kakashi.  


“Yes, I will. My wedding gift to you besides the money of course,” she kissed my cheek.  


“Thank you! That means so much to me,” I hugged her.  


“You better not be crying yet on your wedding day,” she threatened. I straightened up and sucked in air. “I think someone else wants to talk to you,” she stepped to the side and revealed Gaara. I threw my arms around him too.  


“Gaara, I’m so glad you could make it and that you came all the way from Suna!” I cried.  


“I wouldn’t miss my best friend getting married,” he let go of me and scanned me head to toe. Not the way Sasuke looked at me like I was a five course meal. It was polite, curious, friendly. 

“You look great. When I heard the news about the pregnancy, I was shocked, but then I thought about it and realized… that is why you were sick and left Suna wasn’t it?” He smiled.  


“Well, we didn’t know I was pregnant… It was a complete surprise for both of us. But an incredible one. We are thrilled,” I smiled and glanced at Sasuke from across the room. He must have suspected my eyes were on him because he glanced over his shoulder and winked at me.  


“I’m so happy for you both. And it’s a boy isn’t it?” he asked. My letter included that detail too.  


“Yes. His name is Haruki,” I put my hands on his belly and felt him shift inside me. I smiled. “I think he knows his name because we say it all the time,” I laughed. I took his hand and put it in the spot where Haruki poked me.  


“Wow that’s amazing,” his green eyes sparkled. He hugged me again. “I’m so happy for you, Naruto. And Sasuke too. I will have to congratulate him too,” he smiled.  


“Aww. He would appreciate that. Thank you again for agreeing to attending the ceremony,” I giggled.  


“It’s the least I could do for a friend like you. You’ll have to visit Suna again once the baby is born. I’d love to meet him,” his voice was genuine.  


“Yes, definitely,” I hugged him again before Iruka pulled me away.  


“The ceremony is about to start soon. Are you ready?” He buried my face in his chest. I received and gave all the hugs today, and it seemed like Sasuke was okay with it. Whenever he looked over, he just smiled. His smile was my favorite thing in the world, and I was determined to see it every day for the rest of my life.  


“So ready, Iruka,” I beamed.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I couldn’t be as upset as I wanted to be when Tsunade pulled Naruto away from me because she was a part of his wedding party, and I respected all that she already has done for our son. I watched him jump for joy over something that I couldn’t wait to find out about later when I felt a hand touch my back and heard the smooth, snarky voice that could only be….  


“Kakashi, nice of you to show up on time for once,” I sneered.  


“I see you don’t trust your sensei still, or call him that either,” he remarked.  


“Pfft. Formalities were never a priority of mine. You know that,” I crossed my arms and turned around.  


“And yet here you are earning titles of your own… Husband. Father,” he sighed. I of course couldn’t see it outright, but I detected a faint smile underneath his mask.  


“Funny how things change,” I replied. Every bone and muscle in my body yearned and felt programmed to walk over to Naruto as I watched him talk to Gaara with his animated over the top expressions. “Are we all secure tonight for this event and this evening?” I asked changing the tone of the conversation to a serious one.  


“Absolutely. Anyone who is not on a mission, is guarding the events, and I have Yamato heading the security operation. As much as I didn’t want the job of Hokage, I know what I’m doing, Sasuke,” He reminded me as a means to scold me. “Just enjoy your day. How do you plan on getting to the honeymoon location?” he asked.  


“We are going to teleport there after the reception. I trust that you and Yamato will be at the location and settled prior to our arrival. I have rented out the entire place so we can be alone, and both of you will be able to stay there,” I added.  


“Hmm. Sounds like someone planned farther than just one step ahead,” he chided. I shot him dirty look.  


“This isn’t a battle, Kakashi. This is the safety of my almost husband and son,” I pushed him away slightly.  


“Why don’t you make him your official husband? Because it’s time for you to get married,” His mask stretched, and his eyes crinkled from the smile on his face. I caved and smiled too. We exchanged a quick hug that was merely an acknowledging tap on each other’s shoulders. I looked over at Naruto’s radiant face and smiled.  


“You do have our rings, right?” I asked Kakashi in a moment of panic, and a wave of nausea hit me from the thought that he forgot them.  


“Of course, I already gave them to the priest. Relax, Sasuke,” He gave me comforting brush on my arm.  


I proceeded to the altar with Kakashi while Naruto was escorted by Iruka. Naruto and I kneeled side by side on ornate crimson and gold pillows. I took his hand in mine, and the expression he gave me absorbed all the light in the room to his brilliant sapphire eyes. His hand felt soft and warm. We listened to the priest make offerings to the kami asking that the spirits accept our desire to wed. I could tell Naruto was nervous because the more the priest spoke, the harder he gripped my hand. My knuckles turned whiter than the rest of my skin, but I just smiled at him instead of asking for mercy. I requested, against typical custom, nonalcoholic sake for the purification ritual, obviously due to the pregnancy. The shrine near the Aburame clan complied. When the priest handed Kakashi the first bronzed cup of sake, he took a sip and I completely missed witnessing him without his mask because I was too busy staring lovingly at Naruto. Kakashi nudged me with the cup, and I drank some next before it went to Iruka and Naruto. The next cup, a bit larger and a silver color was given to me first and then to Naruto who had his real hand on his belly and took a swig using his prosthetic hand. The final and largest cup which symbolized the official merging of our two clans was presented to me which I passed finally to Naruto whose sapphire eyes gleamed at me. The priest called for me to recite my vows.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Sasuke cleared his throat. Sweat glistened off his brow, and he held the paper in his trembling hands. He was supposed to read the vows to the shrine as a promise, but he looked at me instead. I resisted the urge to put my hand on his knee or to touch him in general. Instead, I sat perfectly on my haunches which felt numb from the length I had been in the position. I rested both hands on my stomach as Haruki actively jabbed at his surroundings. Perhaps he was observing the entire process.  


“Uzumaki Naruto,” his lips curled into a sincere smile. “I vow to love you and cherish you forever. I promise that every day you will know how much you are loved, and you will never doubt my love for you. I vow to be your moon that illuminates you through the darkness just as you are the sun that always brightens my day. I have and always will love you. You saved me. You are the light of my life. The sun to my moon. The day to my night. I couldn’t live without you and wouldn’t want to,” he said in one shaky breath. Tears streamed freely down his alabaster cheeks, and they flowed down mine too. I mouthed the words I love you too him, and he smiled and bowed his head. The priest declared that his vows were accepted by the spirits and they granted us holy matrimony. Kakashi gave Sasuke the rings. Sasuke took my hand and his eyes glittered while he slipped the ring on my finger never breaking eye contact. He engraved them days before the wedding with the crescent moon and circular sun that matched my bracelet just he promised. He gave me his ring and let me slip it on his finger, which was an unexpected surprise. Even though perspiration pooled on pockets of his skin, his hands were ice cold, and I relished in my ability to warm them with my touch. His ring matched mine like they were identical twins. With the rings officially adorned on our fingers, Sasuke tackled me and kissed me. Our lips clashed in an explosion of fireworks, and he steadied my back with his giant hand to prevent me from touching the floor. Our small audience clapped in a tasteful manner as he pulled away though I could infer that it was the last thing he wanted to do.  


“I love you so much, husband,” the words rolled off his tongue effortlessly. I cried from the overwhelming happiness that filled my heart.  


“I love you more husband,” I repeated his sentiment and smiled back through my tears. He brought me close to him, and I rested my head on his shoulder.  


“Let’s celebrate Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto,” He helped me to my feet, but carried me the second I stood up.  


“You are going to carry me all the way to the reception?” I gave him a bewildered look as I thumbed the crest on his jacket still feeling the buzz from the completed ceremony that cemented us as a married couple.  


“What a silly question. My bride is not walking at all on his wedding day,” He kissed my forehead, and my face burned from how hard I blushed.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

I suspected that I would enjoy the walk to the reception more than I would enjoy the actual event, and my instincts proved me right. I carried Naruto in a flirtatious silence where we just gazed at each other when I wasn’t focused on the path in front of us. In my head, I counted down the seconds until we got to be alone together. When we arrived at the conference hall, an elevated table decorated in white and gold was labeled for us with our name plates. I carried him up and set him down gently in the chair. Food already awaited us on our plates, and our guests mingled about while feasting on rainbow colored sushi.  


“Are you hungry?” I looked over at him as he shoved a bite of sushi in his mouth.  


“Yes,” he giggled with his mouth full. I swiped my hand over his leg and chuckled.  


“I love you even with your poor manners that our children will definitely not have,” I teased.  


“Be quiet teme. You don’t get to decide everything,” he teased and picked up a shrimp then fed it to me. I returned his gesture with a closed mouth smile. He’s right. And, I wouldn’t want to. 

“I wonder what everyone is going to say about us…” he said curiously.  


“What are you talking about?” I gave him a confused look.  


“Come on Sas, you’ve been to a wedding before, right?” he took a sip of water. I took a sip of sake, which I had a feeling I would need more of.  


“Once but I was very young… Before my parents died…” I mumbled not wanting to put a damper on the mood.  


“Oh, well you know everyone gives us money as a gift… well they also prepare speeches for us,” he giggled. His giggled I loved, his implication I did not.  


“What kind of speeches….” I eyed him suspiciously.  


“You know whatever they want to say about us… About our relationship and whatnot.”  


“Who is they…” I felt a catch in my throat, it tasted like vomit.  


“Our guests, Sasuke!” He pointed to the crowd below us and nudged me in the arm with his pointy elbow. I examined the faces in the group. I had no interest whatsoever to hear from any of them what they thought of our relationship and marriage. I felt bile rising in my throat. “Sas, you look green… Are you okay?”  


“Yeah… just fine,” I said unconvincingly then I gagged. Naruto rushed to my rescue and put a trash can next to me. He rubbed my back.  


“Was it the food or something?” his eyes veered over to the elegant dinner in front of us.  


“No, I just…” I hunched over the trash can wanting to expel my guts, but nothing came up. I slumped back in my chair and fanned myself. Naruto rested comfortably in his chair and he held my hand. He gave me an assuring smile, and I returned a pained one back when Iruka tapped on the microphone causing a booming noise that vibrated the room.  


“Sorry, I was just testing the mic. Thank you to everyone for coming to celebrate the marriage of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. The bride and groom are ready to hear your speeches. I can kick off this event by telling a story about these two rascals when they were at the Academy together… Before these two exemplary men married, they were bitter rivals at school and on the playground. One day, I paired them together to help Naruto with his shuriken training since Sasuke excelled in the skill but Naruto, not so much. Now I know what you all are thinking…” Iruka chuckled. He was surprisingly charismatic but that didn’t make his speech any less nerve-wracking. I fidgeted in my seat. “You are thinking that Sasuke and Naruto caused a huge ruckus. That Sasuke refused to help Naruto and was rude to him. But… When I went over to check on them, Sasuke was behind him showing him how to grip the shuriken for a proper throw. It was so sweet, and I bet these don’t even remember it… I feel like I saw their love for each other before anyone else did…” he teared up. “Congratulations to both of you. You deserve all the happiness, and I’m honored to have been chosen for your special day.”  


“Thank you, Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto chirped. “Do you remember that, Sas?” He leaned over and put his hand on my knee thus setting it on fire.  


“I do,” I smiled softly. “You were so inept, but cute.” He puckered his lips and I kissed them for too short of a time, but the next speaker walked up to the microphone.  


“Hello everyone,” Kakashi said. “And hello to now married two thirds of the original Team 7. Two thirds that I always knew would end up together no matter how much they pretended to despise each other… I don’t have a cute memory to share like Iruka did…” He put his hand on his chin in his awful thinking pose. “Or maybe I do… Everyone knows these two were each other’s first kiss, but they also were each other’s _second_ kiss too,” he raised his brow at us. I contemplated crawling under the table to avoid more of this torture. Naruto felt the opposite and had a huge smile plastered on his face. “I won’t go into too much detail… but their arms were stuck together from a mishap on a mission, and of course, they tried everything to free themselves. One of those attempts sent them barreling down a waterfall where they exchanged a sweet kiss,” he laughed and so did the room. “I’m sure you thought I didn’t see that, but I am always watching you,” he smirked. “In all seriousness, congratulations on tying the knot and having a baby. I can’t wait to give your kids as much shit as I gave both of you,” he laughed haughtily.  


“He’s not going near our kids,” I groaned.  


“Oh Sas, it’s just Kakashi sensei. Without him, we probably wouldn’t be together right now.” He leaned on my shoulder.  


“You give him too much credit,” I laughed and kissed the top of his head. Next, Shikamaru walked up laxed with his shoulders sagged forward and his hands in his pockets. I relaxed because I expected his speech to be short and unassuming even though I didn’t think he was my biggest fan.  


“So, ugh speaking in public is such a drag…. I guess I just want to say congratulations to the happy couple and to my friend for proving that hard work pays off. I’m glad you are both happy.” I barely understood him, but I was completely good with that. I smiled and nodded. Gaara talked mostly about Naruto, which annoyed me, but I couldn’t fault him too much because he didn’t know me that well. Plus, Naruto was worth talking about anyway, so it ultimately just bugged me that the words came from him. But he did offer a sincere congratulations both of us on our marriage and child, so I couldn’t get too jealous. Tsunade was on her way to being sloshed, but she talked early enough to wish us well and congratulate us. Tenten thanked us for letting her design our kimonos. Apparently, it gave her store great publicity, and she congratulated us on our marriage. She complimented Naruto too which was nice. When all the members of Taka spoke, I was at ease because they knew better than to embarrass me with tragic stories of my past or Naruto’s. Except Suigetsu. He took solace in reminding me how I frequently talked about Naruto in my sleep when we were a team.  


“You talked about me in your sleep?” Naruto looked up from my shoulder with flattered doe eyes.  


“Sometimes,” I replied directly to his sapphire orbs. I don’t know why I felt the need to cling to my pride. I loved Naruto and was honored to love him, so I shouldn’t hide the fact that I always have regardless of whether I was aware of it at the time. I was such a different person back then though that it felt strange to reminisce. Sakura stumbled up to the microphone with Lee, and I could instantly tell she was drunk. I clenched my jaw. I must have alerted Naruto from the tension in my body because he wrapped his arm around my waist, which helped a little. He nuzzled his face into my chest, and I wanted more than anything to leave with him. My cock wanted it too because I felt my trousers bunch.  


“I just wanted to say…. That I have the best teammates everrrr. Woohoo!” Sakura cheered with a drink in her hand which was the last thing she needed. “Boy, would I like to be a fly on the wall in your bedroom tonight boys,” she flushed either from the alcohol or her appalling statement. I couldn’t decide which was worse… The statement definitely. I sunk lower in my chair taking Naruto down with me until he sat up. He didn’t seem uncomfortable and actually was confused by my reaction.  


“Hahaha. Sakura is so drunk Sas. Does she even know what she’s saying?” he laughed. I couldn’t formulate a reply that was civil, so I kept quiet.  


“Lemme know, Naruto, if you use that present I gots you tonight,” she winked. My head snapped at Naruto, and a guilty look manifested on his face. Suddenly, he didn’t seem too comfortable either. I would interrogate him later as to what that was all about, but I concentrated on getting Lee’s attention. I glared at him begging him to take over the mic.  


“Anyway, we just wanted to say Congratulations to the married couple from both of us. We love you both and are happy for you and your growing family,” He said quickly then escorted Sakura back to their seats. I counted how many were left to make speeches. Shino strolled up next and mumbled a few compliments then sat down. If I would have stayed in Konoha, we probably would have been friends because he was my type of company. Choji brought his standard bag of chips with him and greased the microphone with his grubby fingers. I held back a gag while Naruto laughed next to me.  


“So yeah, umm.” He ate in front of it so we could all hear his repulsive chewing. “I just wanted to say that I’m really happy for you guys. Congratulations, and the food here is awesome. So… thanks,” he gave us a thumbs up before almost knocking over the stand with his obtuse stomach. Konohamaru stepped up next, and for the first time, I smiled not worried about what someone would say. Naruto noticed my reaction and seemed elated. He waved to Konohamaru, and I did too. His eyes lit up from our acknowledgement that we granted to no one else.  


“Thanks for being the best rival big brother Naruto. And thank you for being my friend big brother Sasuke. Congratulations on getting married, and I’m really excited to meet Haruki and be his big brother,” he smiled. Naruto held back tears and I squeezed his hand. I didn’t cry, but I was touched by his speech. I sighed thinking that it was over when two more people left their seats to go to the microphone, and a surge of horror mixed with fury spread across my entire body. How did I miss that they were in attendance and still invited? I balled my hand into a fist. Naruto had been watching me and put his hand over mine then pried it open to hold it.  


“So, I just wanted to say congratulations to both of you even though you beat us to it… This was a nice reception…” I couldn’t tell if Ino meant her words as a compliment or as judgement. I couldn’t care less as long as the freak didn’t talk.  


“I would like to echo my fiancé’s statement in congratulations, and I would like to apologize to Sasuke. I hope that we can be friends,” Sai said with a smile that I trusted about as much as I trusted the village hierarchy. Naruto smiled at them. I stood up hoping to leave when two more people emerged from the shadows when a wave of dread washed over me.  


“It’s almost over, Sas,” he said putting his hand on my leg.  


“So, I would like to say congratulations and all that to both of you, but I would also like to announce that Hinata and I are officially engaged,” Kiba held up her hand, and I swore the blush from her cheeks extended all the way down to her hand that wore a diamond ring. I rolled my eyes at his tackiness in doing this at our wedding reception and from the ring itself. I glanced at Naruto who slouched in his chair with his hands on his belly. He didn’t seem to have a strong opinion either way and possessed a blank look on his face. The room sporadically clapped for them including us not knowing what to make of it. Whatever. “So… You all can expect invitations soon and we are working on a baby too,” he added in an aggressive tone. Naruto and I were not competing with anyone. We were having a baby and got married because we loved each other. This idiot didn’t get that memo, and I pitied Hinata for it.  


“Um, yes I wanted to add congratulations Naruto kun and Sasuke kun,” Hinata spoke timidly into the mic that we barely heard her, but at least she made it through in one sentence. Naruto gave her a pleasant smile.  


Shortly after the speeches ended, the gathering dwindled and almost everyone filed out. I harnessed the opportunity to see if Naruto was ready to leave.  


“Ready to go?” I asked.  


“Where?” he asked.  


“You’ll see. We are going to teleport there. Let’s go locate our stuff, and we can leave,” I kissed his cheek. “Stay here, and I’ll come back.” 

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Sasuke put both of our bags over his shoulder and he picked me up. Since he told me that he planned to teleport us, I used my free hand to sweep his bangs to the side to uncover his rinnegan whose sight aroused me. I gripped him tight as he opened a portal. We landed in a familiar place that seemed deserted not even an attendant greeted us.  


“The hot spring in the outpost town outside of Konoha?” I questioned as I walked around the tranquil lobby.  


“Yes. I know it’s not the most inventive or flashy idea, but I didn’t want to travel too far…” He justified his decision, but I didn’t ask for one.  


“Sas, are you kidding me? it’s a great idea! And we have the place all to ourselves?” I tugged on his kimono.  


“Yes, we are staying in the honeymoon suite, naturally,” he kissed me. He grabbed the key and carried me down the hallway to the last door. Once inside, he set me and our bags down. I didn’t know why, but my hands clammed up and I felt nervous.  


“You okay? You look scared,” he scanned the room and stalked around carefully.  


“I’m okay, Sas,” I nodded. “The wedding was really nice…” I said awkwardly to make conversation. I hadn’t noticed the rose petals on the bed. “Oh my gosh! Did you do this?” picked up the red flowers in my hands before spreading them back out.  


“I told the attendant to before she left for the night. There are some in the bathtub too. What was Sakura talking about? I mean I know she was drunk… But she wanted to watch us didn't she? Is she the author of that stupid book?” the edge in his tone made the hair on my arms stand up. He unabashedly stripped off his kimono and hung it up in the closet.  


“I don't think she is the author Sas... Don't worry about that book okay? I know it upsets you but..." I didn't know where else to go with my thought other than dangerous territory, so I dropped it.  


"She said something else too... She bought you something?" He turned around and gave me a quizzical expression.  


"Oh that..." My pitch increased an octave. “It’s nothing. She bought me something to wear but I…” I said too much, and I bit my lip and turned around. My face on fire and redder than the rose petals scattered on the bed.  


“Something to wear?” His voice was mysterious as he sauntered over to me. He placed his hands on my hips.  


“Yeah, it’s super embarrassing. I don’t know…” I took a step backwards and tripped but he caught me with his strong hand and brought me upright.  


“Why don’t you want to wear it?” He asked concerned. He scrutinized me closely, and I felt his hot breath tickling my skin.  


“I just don’t know if I like it or if you will…” I bit my lip again.  


“Try me,” he said in a husky tone. I felt his erection pressing into my side. I swallowed.  


“Okay… I’ll go to the bathroom and put it on…. Then… I’ll come out...” I stuttered. I snatched the bag to prevent me from changing my mind and closed the bathroom door letting out the air that filled my lungs to their maximum capacity. I stared at myself in the mirror… I could do this. I could do it. Sasuke would like it. I wouldn’t look weird. I took off my kimono first undoing the obi and then slipping it off my shoulders. I folded it and set it on the counter. I stared at my naked figure in the mirror that looked more feminine than masculine with my engorged pregnant belly and largish breasts. The room wasn’t cold, but being naked chilled my skin. Although the outfit wouldn’t cover up a lot, I needed to put it on quickly. Maybe Sasuke could warm me up. I remembered how Karin hooked the bra strap in the back, so I copied the motion. My breasts spilled out of it a little, but I supposed it looked alright. The snow-white lace popped on my tan skin and draped over my belly. A slit parted it down the center exposing my navel and some of my abdomen. I think it was designed that way though not because I was too big. I put on the panties last that offered minimal coverage and stability, which defeated the point of underwear, but the freedom felt nice minus the small piece of fabric that masked itself in my ass crack. I set the white veil on top of my head that looked like a crown with cascading tool that stopped midway down my back. It pinched my scalp a little bit, but it was bearable. I preened my appearance one more time in the mirror then I turned off the bathroom light and tip toed out into the bedroom as if I was hiding from a monster and not my husband. The room seemed darker which I was thankful for but still dimly light so I could see where I was going. I peered from around the corner and saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap. He appeared to wear only boxers. I lost all my nerve and traipsed back towards the safety of the bathroom.  


“I know you are there, baby,” he said gently. “You forget I’m a ninja,” he chuckled in his sexiest vibrato that flooded the thin lining of my panties with my own secretion of fluids.  


“I don’t know if I can show you,” I exhaled a shaky breath.  


“I can close my eyes. Come stand in front of me,” he coaxed. If I wasn’t craving to be filled with his cock and the touch of his skin so badly, I would have refused.  


“Okay… You have to close your eyes,” I said timidly.  


“They are,” he said quietly.  


I maneuvered my way over to him and stood in front of him trembling to the point that I thought my teeth would start chattering. He must have sensed it and he reached his hands out with his eyes closed and touched my stomach, the first point that he had access to. His fingers twirled the lacey fabric between his fingers.  


“Can I open my eyes now?” He asked in a respectful tone that was not insinuating that I should say yes.  


“Sure…” I squeaked out. He fluttered his piercing eyes open and brought his hand to his mouth. I couldn’t decipher his reaction, so I took a tiny step backwards, but he clasped my hand in his allowing me to visualize his gaping mouth. His eyes perused me from head to toe so slowly that it looked like they never shifted at all.  


“Baby…” he said cautiously. “You look…so beautiful. I… am lost for words…” He choked up.  


“You think so?” my voice was barely audible.  


“Yes,” he affirmed. He stood up and cupped my cheek. His strong erection pressed into my stomach.  


“Not what you were expecting... But okay right?” I bit my lip.

 **(Sasuke's POV)**

“It’s better,” I said seductively in his ear. I caught that he bit his lip too, but I pretended not to notice because I sensed his hesitation. I restrained from groping him all over like I wanted to. “Do you not like wearing it? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” I said as I pressed my forehead to his because I needed some form of physical contact. 

“I would like to keep it on actually…” he whispered. 

“Okay baby. Just know that if you ever wear something like this right after our son is born, I’m getting you pregnant again,” I purred in his ear then nipped at his soft earlobe. And I meant it too because I felt like I was on the brink of cumming and I wasn’t even inside him. 

“Mmmm okay,” he replied. He wrapped his arms around me as if we were about to start dancing. Our foreheads still touched, and we gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“I want to make love to my husband in his lingerie,” I had trouble saying the words due to my desperation. 

“Please,” he said breathlessly. 

**(Naruto's POV)**

He picked me up and guided me to the bed laying me down amongst all the rose petals. Even though I still felt a little apprehensive, he had a magical way about calming the storms brewing in my head with his alluring voice and the delicate touch of his skin. I spread my legs for him anticipating him to enter me immediately, but he hovered over me and gazed at me overflowing with love and adoration in his dichromatic dark eyes. 

“I just can’t get over how beautiful you look,” he flirted. I didn’t expect this dramatic of a reaction from him. Everyone constantly told me how much he would love the lingerie, but I didn’t believe that it would enrapture him to the extent that he refrained from sex to stare at me. 

“Thank you,” I said sincerely. Butterflies swarmed inside my belly by the compliment from the handsome raven-haired man above me. “Can you kiss me now?” I giggled. He smiled wide and pressed his puckered lips to mine in a suave kiss that transitioned to a volatile collision of tongues, lips, and teeth. I barely tasted him all day so I was in heaven devouring his mouth, glazing my fingers through his sleek midnight colored hair, moaning into his neck and jaw whenever the sensation overwhelmed me. 

“My husband has the prettiest lips,” he said as he glided his tongue across my lower lip like a pianist sweeping across the keys. “He’s the best fucking kisser, and I’m addicted to his lips,” he growled. I blushed from his compliments. He moved down to my neck and I moaned loudly from the feel of his lips sucking on my neck. “You are so hott. I don’t think you understand what you do to me _Uchiha_ -Uzumaki Naruto,” he emphasized my new name. He groaned as he bit the skin on my neck. Sasuke usually wasn’t this talkative during sex, but I liked the change. I couldn’t stop my face from burning from his praise. He left a trail of his saliva down to my breasts that were caged in the laced bra. He placed a single kiss on each one of them then looked up at me with a salacious grin on his face. “And these… how did you ever think I wouldn’t like your perfect bouncy tits? I get hard just from looking at them,” he groaned. He reached behind me and unsnapped the hook as if he performed the skill one hundred times. He cupped one of my breasts in his hand and sucked on it gently paying special attention to the nipple which shot up the second I felt his tongue flick across. He moaned as he sucked on one breast and massaged the other pinching my nipple and tweaking it with his fingers. I moaned from how great it felt. “I love my husband’s nipples that always get hard for me. Baby, I love your tits. They are perfect and so damn sexy,” he said as he buried his face in them and purred his lips between the folds of the skin. 

“Sas’ke…” I arched my head back and mewled. The more he showered me with compliments and praise, the more drenched I became and the more I needed his cock. He slipped my panties of with one hand then his lips engulfed the head of my cock, and I lost all control of my senses. 

“I can’t forget this… The moment I felt your cock brush against mine, I knew you would have a hold over me forever baby,” he slurped on the erect organ. I listened to his words and drank them in like fresh water from a stream on a summer day. “There is so much of you that drives me fucking mad, baby. My cock is aching to be inside that tight, perfect pussy of yours,” he said as he adjusted his cock at my entrance. He pushed and slid in with the precise amount of friction. “Your pretty cunt is so wet for me baby,” he praised as looked into my eyes. He grunted with each powerful and deep thrust. “I’m so in love with every part of you,” he kissed me, and I yanked his face as close as it could get causing our noses bumped into each other constantly, but I didn’t care, I needed him closer. 

“I love you too,” I breathed in between kisses and moans and involuntary noises that I never heard myself make before. 

“I love you Naruto. I love _all_ of you. Don’t ever doubt that again baby. And, I am _obsessed_ with your pregnant body,” he rubbed my stomach as he kept pounding timed thrusts with his cock while he kissed me with his lips. I cried from his words. From the feeling of being unconditionally loved. From the movement of his cock in and out my dripping pussy. He kissed me harder and plunged deeper inside me as his body shook with every thrust. I gripped his shoulders and whimpered as he shoved his cock inside me as far as it would go, I swore he bumped my uterus he was so far in. He surprised me when I felt him delivering his warm semen in my depths and I moaned and came violently clutching him for support. 

“Fuck,” we said in unison then laughed. He caressed my face with the back of his hand as I felt his cock still pumping his seed inside of me. I puckered my lips for a kiss, and he planted an emotional one on my lips. 

“I’m so in love with my husband,” I whispered. 

“I’m more in love with mine,” he brushed his fingers over my whiskers and smiled, and I captured it in my memory forever. “Please tell me you’ll wear something like this again,” he begged. 

“You’ll just have to see,” I smirked. 

“You’re killing me baby,” he kissed my forehead. “Let’s get a little sleep then I’m going to wake you up for round two,” he winked. 

“Good, because I want you inside me alllll weekend,” I thumbed on his chest. 

“You read my mind baby,” he chuckled. He flipped me to my side and spooned me. We fell asleep in our post marital and coital bliss. I felt more satisfied and loved than I ever had in my life. And this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first shower scene felt unnecessary but I actually really flowed writing it and I thought it was important for their development especially Naruto to feel more comfortable with Sasuke.
> 
> I died over the scene where Naruto is getting ready so hopefully you enjoyed it to. The girls are WILDDDD. Gotta love Ino.
> 
> I also randomly had Karin walk in on Sasuke masturbating then was like "nothing I haven't seen before" if it wasn't their wedding day I might have spilled the beans. Who knows? Maybe that is in the future.
> 
> I tried to hit all the main points with people so hopefully you thought their convos with other characters were good and to the point.
> 
> I had trouble with his vows so they were not the super beautiful poetry that I wanted but oh well. Hopefully it still hit in the feels
> 
> Sas was a whole ass mess at the reception. Hahahaha. And I wanted him to be. Just because he married his sunshine doesn't mean he isn't still a sassy arrogant lil asshole sometimes. He still doesn't trust Sai but he'll get over it eventually hahaha. Of course I made up Iruka's story. But Kakashi's was referenced from a filler ep that I'm sure every fan who ships them has seen episode 195 of Shippuden "The Worst Three Legged Race". Lol. 
> 
> Kiba is probably more of a douche in this fic than he needs to be and Hinata is every bit as boring as canon but whatever I don't care about developing them lol
> 
> I hope you liked the lingerie reveal and I enjoyed teasing Naruto about it all chapter and having everyone remind him as a means to pressure him into wearing it. His attire was _loosely_ inspired by the super famous Instagram pic that Beyonce posted when she announced her twin pregnancy. Naruto's is the wedding version of that with drapery over his belly lol I hope Sasuke's reaction worked for you and that you enjoyed all his sexy compliments really letting his guard down to Naruto about how he really feels. lol And there is a different side of Naruto at the end too ;) so that is peaking out. 
> 
> Next chapter is just the honeymoon and will probably be ALL SMUT like the two of them foreshadowed. hahaha. So I need to be in the right headspace. lol and remember someone is ALWAYS watching them ;)


	31. Do You Like Calling Me That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the honeymoon chapter!!!! You know the drill. POV switches frequently. Not beta'd
> 
> Not going to lie, this mere 8k word chapter is later than I feel like any other chapter I have written because I had a lot of trouble feeling inspired and in the mood to write smut. Just been feeling kinda down recently. It felt like a burden for some reason to keep it interesting and spicy and romantic. All the things that these two deserved on their honeymoon. I hope it turned out that way, but I'll probably always wish it was better.
> 
> NSFW. BoyxBoy sex and things. This chapter is **very** explicit hahaha. Check the tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who is still reading and to all those lovely people that have commented things they like and/or encouraging thoughts!!!! I swear it keeps me motivated even if I posted this kinda slow. If you are reading tell me something!!! Guests can comment now too :)
> 
> This chapter is for Arlovebird because some of those kinks we talked about are coming to fruition. I mean just look at the title ;)

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Sometime during the stillness of the night when the stars lit up the sky and illuminated our room through the floor to ceiling windows that surrounded us, I stirred in Sasuke’s arms with his hands splaying over my breasts instead of my belly. Haruki kicked me constantly which was the reason for my disturbance. Sasuke’s hard cock was nestled between my ass cheeks, and I smiled and sunk him in a little deeper.  


“Shhh. Calm down little one,” I whispered to my belly. Even though Sasuke promised me another round of sex in the middle of the night, I wasn’t cruel enough to wake him up just because my eyes snapped open from the being inside me wanting attention. I wanted to move his hands over my belly though to see if that would create a peaceful environment for our son, but there was one other problem and probably the explanation for my son’s restlessness: I was starving. I thought I ate enough at the reception but maybe our sex session burned it all out of me even if Sasuke was the one who did all the work. I had no idea where the food was in this place or if Sasuke planned out our meals. So, I laid there with my hungry son and rumbling stomach until I decided that I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to find something to snack on. I carefully peeled his rugged but soft hands off my breasts and lifted the covers up, but my effort was futile.  


“Where are going baby?” he groaned in his not quite sleepy morning voice but his sleepy middle of the night voice, which was just as sexy.  


“Um…” I sat on the edge of the bed and fumbled with my hands embarrassed to admit my mission. I heard him shuffle under the covers and sit up. He tried to pull me to him. “I’m… hungry,” I let out a tiny giggle.  


“You are _hungry_?” he teased.  


“Yeah. Don’t laugh okay…” But I laughed for both of us. “Our son woke me up and then I realized that he is awake because I am hungry…” I bit my lip. My back was turned to him though, so he didn’t see it.  


“Well, that is just unacceptable,” he kneeled behind me and draped his arms around my shoulders. His thick cock pressed into my back. “I’ll get you both something,” he snuck around and kissed my cheek.  


“Do you know if there is anything to eat here?” I laughed.  


“A private chef is taking care of us during normal hours, but I’m sure I can find you something from the kitchen. I just hope you don’t have a preference,” he said.  


“Okay. Can I come with you?” I asked too shy to admit that I didn’t want to be alone.  


“You don’t have to get up. I’ll go. It will be dark, and I don’t want you to run into anything with how clumsy you can be. So just lay here,” He rationalized then kissed my forehead. I sank back into the mattress and wondered why he put on boxers. He obviously was aroused, but we were alone in the place. For some reason it made me more nervous. I fixated on the pattern on the ceiling counting down the seconds until he returned.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

He couldn’t come with me. If my guards were doing their job half way decently, one of them should say something when I walked through the Inn and one of them should keep their eyes on Naruto since I begrudgingly left him alone. I didn’t account for subtle issues like this when I booked this trip, but I couldn’t fault Naruto for it or my son. I was just glad I didn’t have to blow my cover with Naruto. I padded my way down the hallway and counted each door I passed by. When I reached the entrance, I heard faint footsteps.  


“Who is it?” I called to alert whichever one of them it was that I was not an intruder. I secretly hoped it wasn’t Kakashi.  


“What are you doing out of bed? And why did you leave Naruto?” The familiar smarmy voice made me cringe. Damn, it was Kakashi.  


“It’s really none of your business,” I said curtly.  


“But it is. You left him alone, so it must be important. Did something happen?” he cocked his head.  


“Nothing happened. He’s hungry, and I told him I would get him something. I couldn’t have him coming out here with me and seeing you,” I rolled my eyes, but I bet he couldn’t tell. Hopefully my voice made it clear.  


“Oh, someone has worked up an appetite hm?” He taunted, and I was aware of his implication.  


“Move out of the way, Kakashi,” I huffed. “We have established it is just me. Go back to bed or something,” I pushed him aside since my eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to see his figure.  


“I’m afraid I can’t do that. I am on duty right now while Yamato gets some rest. I can escort you to the kitchen if you want,” he offered, but I’m sure it came with a price.  


“How unfortunate. And, no. I can make my way there just fine,” I continued walking, but he followed me taking advantage of his knowledge of the layout of the place. “I’d prefer it if you checked on my husband instead of me since you are the only person awake,” I muttered not disguising my annoyance.  


“Naruto is fine, I can assure you,” his unbothered tone increased my irritability.  


“How? You aren’t watching. You are standing in front of me,” I halted and faced him.  


“Who says I’m not? You should remember that I can create clones too. But that’s right… you are above that jutsu,” he sighed and it oozed sarcasm. I couldn’t see every detail on his face, but I didn’t have to. I knew a smug look when I heard one.  


“Whatever. There is still no need for you to follow me. I just want to get my husband something to eat,” I resumed my mission and felt certain that I found the kitchen. I searched for the light switch with my fingers aware that I was still half asleep, so I had no control over my cock yet. Kakashi would definitely notice not that I really cared but I dared him to say something about it to me. The kitchen was pristine and professional with its silver appliances and fixtures. I sauntered over to the refrigerator perusing it until found something satisfactory. Kakashi watched me even though I tried to pretend he wasn’t there. My eyes widened when I saw something that I knew Naruto would like. I took a couple out then closed the door.  


“Hmmm. Dango, I didn’t know Naruto liked that?” Kakashi put his hand on his chin in his thinking face that bugged me.  


“I don’t know about before, but he has during his pregnancy,” I replied because I felt courteous not because I was obligated to answer him.  


“If I recall, that was your brother’s guilty pleasure, right?” Again, with the thinking gesture. But I actually wasn’t irritated over him mentioning Itachi. The only two people who could mention him to me without receiving a blow to the head were Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto, for the obvious reason that I loved him and because my brother thought fondly of him during their brief encounters. And Kakashi because he was close with Itachi during his time in the ANBU and his distaste for the way the village treated him once he learned the truth. I supposed he could be doing more about the latter though if he is the Hokage, but I chose to ignore that for the time being because I kept Naruto waiting long enough.  


“Yes, this was Itachi’s favorite,” I confirmed twirling the colorful skewers in my fingers.  


“Did you ever think that maybe it’s not Naruto’s craving but your son’s? Maybe he’ll be just like him,” Kakashi shrugged. I considered his statement, and I couldn’t help but smile.  


“Thank you Kakashi,” I tapped him on the shoulder and went back to see my husband.  
I opened the bedroom door loudly on purpose in case he fell back asleep I didn’t want to scare him. He wasn’t though. He was sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed shamelessly stark naked holding his stomach with both hands. The moonlight shone behind him casting an ethereal glow around his naked body. I expected him to be wearing clothes or under the covers, so the sight surprised me and tented my boxers even more.  


“Sas! I can’t believe you found that!” He jumped up and threw his arms around me then snatched the sweets out of my hand and popped one in his mouth without hesitation. “Wow! this is so good thank you!” he giggled with his mouthful. I sat on the corner of the bed and he retreated next to me.  


“I’m glad I got something you liked,” I said dumbly not knowing what else to say. He leaned his head on my shoulder and munched happily.  


“Do you want one, Sas? You probably worked up an appetite too,” he giggled again. I smiled from his goofy laugh and his comment.  


“I’m alright, thank you though baby,” I kissed the top of his head. I couldn’t remove Kakashi’s words about Itachi from my head, but I couldn’t share them with Naruto either since his presence at the Inn must remain secret.  


“What’s wrong Sas? You can go back to sleep if you are tired,” his sapphire eyes studied me.  


“I’m alright… I wonder if our son will be like Itachi…” I said quiet enough that he might not have heard me.  


“I know so,” Naruto smiled at me and brought my hand to his belly. He always seemed sure of everything except himself. He was afraid to put on a tiny piece of fabric for me but was confident about our unborn son’s personality. I guessed it made sense because he grew inside of him, but it baffled me how he never wavered in his stances. We sat in the same position until I heard him take the last bite. He put the skewers on the nightstand then he surprised me with a kiss on the lips. “I’m hungry for something else now,” he said with his sapphire eyes full of mischief. He kneeled down on the floor in front of me and shagged my boxers down quicker than I could react. He freed my throbbing cock and licked his lips.  


“Naruto… you don’t have to…” I didn’t have time to finish my thought before he suctioned his perfect lips that fit like a glove around my cock. My breath hitched when he swiped his tongue across my slit. I was embarrassed that precum already dribbled out but his luscious lips and the sight of him was too irresistible for me to control myself. His breasts rubbed the tops of my thighs as my cock weaved in and out of his mouth. He moaned as he took my shaft deeper.  


“Mmm baby. Fuck,” I moaned as I ruffled his blond hair tugging it slightly to affect his motion on me. His ocean eyes peered up at me while he fucked my cock with his mouth. I reveled in the slurping noises he made as his saliva coated my length. His kissed my balls and licked them both delicately before returning to suck the head. He moaned as my cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged a little, and his eyes watered. He was so fucking perfect though and sexy. “I’m going to cum soon because you are so good at sucking my cock baby,” I said breathlessly. “But I want to be inside your pussy baby,” I caressed his cheek. He lifted his lips off my cock, and I heard a pop from the release. “Lay on your side,” I instructed. I gripped his belly as I slipped my cock into his pussy. “You are wet for me baby,” I whispered in his ear surprised. “Does sucking my cock make you wet?”  


“Yes,” he affirmed then let out a strained moan. His answer made my cock twitch inside him and I couldn’t help it, I pounded his pussy with desperate thrusts and groped his breasts flicking back and forth over his nipples. He riled and screamed in pleasure, so I assumed that he came from his cock. I kissed his back and continued my mission until I felt myself shaking and losing my grip. “Fuck, Sas’ke. So good, I…” he lost his thought in a series of high-pitched whimpers. Everything blurred and was too much stimuli when I ejaculated inside his warm, soft pussy. I rested my hands on his belly surprised that I had any cum left in me to give him. I was too tired to move or say anything, so I just held him.  


“I love you Sas,” he whispered and placed his hand on top of mine. I heard him say it, but I was teetering on sleep too much to respond, but I pressed a smile into his back to let him know I undoubtedly felt the same.  


**(Naruto’s POV)**

The next morning, I slept in probably due to the late night interruption that was partially my fault and further escalated by me. I listened to Sasuke’s rhythmic breathing as his hot breath simultaneously warmed and cooled my neck. I snuggled deeper into his embrace wondering when he would wake up but enjoying snooping on his slumber. It felt like a private show that I was invited to. His hands rested on my stomach and I marveled at the way they were crafted and their ability to touch me in the exact way that calmed me, loved me, teased me. I was lost in my daydream when I felt him grip me tighter.  


“Good morning husband, you hungry?” he placed delicate kisses along the side of my ear that made me shiver, in a good way.  


“Yes actually,” I admitted before my stomach talked for me.  


“Me too. Come on. I have something for you to wear,” He scooted out of bed, and as soon as I felt him pull away, I wanted to change my mind about eating so I could cuddle with him again. I drooled over his pale, firm ass as he walked opened the armoire in the room. I was a little nervous that he might want me to prance around in lingerie again, but I remembered this was for breakfast in front of chefs which helped me relax. He came out wearing a plush navy robe that looked softer than a cloud with crescent moon embroidered on the breast pocket. The garment hit below his knees and was secured by a belt of the same material. An orange robe of the matching construction draped over his forearm.  


“Is that for me?” I rushed over to him melting the woven fabric into my finger tips and then let it glide across my cheek.  


“Yes. I had Tenten make these for us. It should fit you,” he said simply. I held it up to the light and noticed our merged crest stitched on the back, and of course, mine sported a sun symbol on the front.  


“I love it so much!!! Oh my gosh what an amazing idea Sas! You always surprise me and are so thoughtful!” I exclaimed. I tackled him with a naked hug, and he opened up his robe to receive it on his bare skin. He smelled divine like sex and musk, and sandalwood that I mentally sealed it in a jar for later.  


“You’re welcome, baby. I’m glad you like it,” he said humbly and kissed my forehead.  


“You let mine be orange?” I giggled and peered up at him from the comfort of his chest.  


“Since some of your clothes already are, I guess orange is tolerable only if it’s on you,” He smooched my lips. “Put it on, so I can look at you baby.” he smiled.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

He wrapped the robe around his protruding belly and tied it. He looked so fucking cute I was positive I had a dopey looking grin on my face which probably ruined my stoic reputation. As much as the color in general orange repulsed me, it extenuated his bronzed skin and sapphire eyes. I shifted my weight to my other leg to keep my cock from poking out of the divide in the robe.  


“I love it,” I tugged on his arm to bring him close enough so I could kiss his cheek.  


“Me too, Sas. Thank you so much,” he flattened his hands over his breasts and belly not in a sexual way but to smooth out the fabric, but the sight made my cock twitch regardless. I took his hand and charged out of the bedroom before I changed my mind. “Slow down, Sas,” he whispered.  


“I’m sorry baby,” I proceeded with smaller steps. We entered the dining area with a table already set up for us embellished with a white table cloth and lit candles. I sat across from him but longed to be closer. His eyes sparkled in the morning glow that flooded the room, and he smiled at me. He rested his hands on his belly as servers brought us bowls of rice and plated sashimi. He eagerly dug in with his chopsticks while I picked at mine gingerly even though I was famished and felt like I hadn’t eaten in days. “What did Tsunade tell you that you were happy about before the wedding started?” I asked curiously. It was one of the many things on my mind.  


“Oh yeah,” he swallowed and took a sip of water. “I meant to tell you that! She changed her mind and would like to deliver Haruki,” he beamed as he dove in for another bite.  


“Wow, that’s great. Did she say why?”  


“No, but she mentioned something about being a great grandma,” he said nonchalantly. I smiled and let him eat. While the news made me happy, it also made me anxious. This entire time that Naruto was growing our child in his womb felt surreal, and we frequently spoke about how we couldn’t wait to meet our son which was true. But I forgot that entailed the actual delivery that only two months away, and I had no idea what to expect. I just knew that it would be difficult and scary putting Naruto through that much pain. Suddenly, I felt nauseous and pushed my plate out of my reach but unfortunately not out of sight. “You okay, Sas?” he looked at me suspicious.  


Yeah,” I coughed on air through my lie. He furrowed his brow at me. I knew he didn’t buy it, but thankfully he didn’t hound me for the truth.  


“Want to go soak in the hot spring?” He suggested with a soft smile. He definitely knew something was on my mind and his remedy was surrounding our bodies in steaming water. Not his worst idea.  


“Sure baby. That sounds good.”  


We bathed cuddled up and appreciating each other’s bodies in silence for an unknown amount of time until Naruto fell sleep cradled in my arms. That signaled it was time for me to carry him out of the bath. I dried him off then I set him in bed and tucked him under the covers careful not to disturb him from his nap because I figured he needed it. I was about to slip beside him when I heard a familiar voice reach out to me.  


_“Sasuke, this is Kurama,” his called out to me as I hovered over the tan face beside me. I panicked from the sudden acknowledgement from the kitsune. I leaned my ear close to Naruto’s nose, and listened as his warm, even breath tickled my skin indicating that he was alright._  


_“You scared me. I thought something was wrong with Naruto.” I clutched my chest and expelled all the air in my lungs as if I was just punched in the solar plex._  


_“Naruto is sleeping. I have been trying to get him to switch with me for a while now to talk to you… But he refuses,” Kurama said sounding exasperated._  


_“What do you have to say to me and how are you able to do that when he’s sleeping then?” I questioned. I could only hear his voice, so I felt bolder in my approach._  


_“He just can’t tell me no. Anyway, I wanted to tell you thank you,” He sounded sincere, but I remained skeptical._  


_“I’m not sure what you are referring to,” I said honestly._  


_“For helping both of us when we were ill. Thank you for keeping us alive….. And congratulations on the wedding,” he added after a pause._  


_“Oh… I didn’t do much. I wouldn’t let anything happen to Naruto,” I ensured. I glanced at his sleeping figure next to me snoring softly now and feeling awkward for talking about him behind his back._  


_“Good. Keep it that way. The baby is coming soon….” he said randomly. Was he making conversation with me?_  


_“Yes. I’m looking forward to meeting my son,” I smiled resisting the urge to touch Naruto’s belly while he was asleep._  


_“I will infuse more of my chakra during labor to stabilize him,” he stated. I appreciated his words but didn’t understand why he was talking about this with me._  


_“Thank you for your cooperation. I know I was probably not your first choice to knock up your jinchuriki…” I trailed off not sure what else to say._  


_“You have grown on me, Uchiha. Just keep taking care of Naruto and making sure he is happy, and we won’t have any problems,” he said._  


Then I didn’t hear his voice again. I slouched into the mattress and picked up a book to read biding my time until Naruto woke up. I debated curling up with him, but I wasn’t tired.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I blinked my eyes open not sure why they were closed to begin with or why I was laying alone in bed. I turned my head and noticed Sasuke engulfed in a book. Why was he not snuggling with me? Was he upset with me? He was distant and quiet since breakfast. We barely had sex at all on our honeymoon which concerned me. Was he not as interested as he claimed? I shrugged away my theories and decided to take action in order to test them out. Fortunately, I was already naked, and he was right next to me in bed. I swiftly rolled over and straddled him.  


“Hey baby you’re-” I cut him off from finishing his obvious thought. Yes, I was awake. He set his book down when I brought my lips to his in an “I’m deprived of attention” kiss. He bent his knees and guided my hips back down making his lap the perfect cushion. I slowly possessed his mouth with my tongue controlling the rhythm as I grinded on his crotch. His hands rubbed across my ass and hips. I could feel his hard cock through his boxers, but I couldn’t break away from his addictive mouth.  


“Why didn’t you wake me?” I broke our kiss to pout, and he nipped at my bottom lip.  


“You passed out, I thought you were tired and wanted to sleep,” He mumbled into my mouth occupying his tongue with mine.  


“I want you more than sleep,” I flirted, but I followed my attempt with a giggle.  


“That’s good to know baby,” he chuckled huskily and dug his fingers into my ass cheeks. “Mmmm you are so sexy,” he groaned as he kissed on my neck creating new love marks next to the ones already bruising. “How about you set that tight pussy of yours on my cock, baby?” he suggested lewdly in my ear.  


“Yes, daddy,” I mewled biting his earlobe. I shucked his boxers up to his knees when it occurred to me that I called him _daddy_. He either didn’t seem to notice or was too enthralled to care because he steadied me over his cock.  


“I knew you would be wet enough my pretty baby,” he stroked my cheek as I eased down gently on his huge cock. I bit my lip and moaned as I stretched to accommodate his long length inside me. “You fit my cock perfectly. Your pussy was made for me, Naruto,” he said as he yanked my head towards his with our lips almost touching. I rocked my pelvis back and forth on him rubbing my clit against his lower abdomen in the process. His hands massaged everywhere my back, belly, ass. I loved feeling his touch and controlling the rhythm of our love making. I arched my back peaking my ass in the air unaware that I smothered his face with my breasts. I set myself back down and my face flushed. “Do that again baby. Shove your big titties in my face,” he growled.  


“Yes daddy,” moaned and I obeyed as I lifted myself up and sank myself back down on his cock. He thrusted upwards against me as I buried him with my tits.  


“Mmmm,” he mumbled into my breasts which made me shiver. I lifted myself up a little so swivel my hips more and get more friction against my clit, and I moaned from the contact and the way his cock felt inside me. I made eye contact with him staring into his hypnotic eyes as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while he squeezed and manipulated my other breast with his fingers. I felt something strange, and a frightened look flashed across my face as I sat down on his cock motionless while he continued to feast on my breasts. “What’s wrong baby?” He sat up concerned and held me.  


“I think I’m…. leaking…” I put my forehead on his shoulder avoiding eye contact. “Did you notice it from…” I said quietly and closed my eyes from embarrassment.  


“Your breasts? Yes baby.” He brought me upright, so I was in the same position as before. “It tastes amazing,” he pecked me on the lips several consecutive times.  


“Really?” I choked out. “What is it?” I asked curiously.  


“I don’t know, but it tastes sweet,” he kissed my neck.  


“But you don’t like sweets….” I frowned.  


“I like _you_. And you made it. If I taste it again, I’ll let you try it,” he said. He brushed the back of his hand over my cheek.  


“Mmkay,” I hugged him, and he kissed my lips fervently as he thrusted his hips up bouncing me on his cock. I pushed back against him creating a deep, fullness inside my pussy that made me whimper as I resumed stimulating my clit. He played with my breasts more as they swung over his face licking my nipples and sucking on them. “Sas’ke,” I moaned. I felt my body close to its breaking point. “Mmmm Sas’ke. I’m almost there,” I yelped. He jerked his hips up faster and sucked on my breasts vigorously. I felt them leaking again, but I didn’t care. My head buzzed from the euphoria.  


“Let’s cum together baby,” he suggested. He took his finger and put it in my mouth. I noticed something slightly sweet and a little salty on the tip of my tongue.  


“What was that?” I asked him wide eyed.  


“You. And you taste fucking delicious,” he sucked on my nipple again. After a few more thrusts, I shuddered out an orgasm as he grabbed my ass with his warmth spilling inside me. I leaned forward and pressed myself against his body with my head resting on his shoulder to keep his semen inside my pussy. We laid there in the afterglow of our love making with his arms around me as his cock waning as it nestled in my warm depths. He kissed my forehead.  


“I love you, Naruto,” he panted trying to slow his breathing.  


“I love you, Sasuke,” I replied feeling held and loved by my husband. “I don’t want to leave this position. You are so comfy and warm,” I nuzzled his chiseled jawline.  


“So are you baby,” he smiled. He lowered his knees that I didn’t register were shaking. I blushed from how strong he had to be to withstand that position for as long as he did and to push back against my weight on top of him. “Are you hungry? I’ll go get us dinner and bring it in bed. I don’t want you to get dressed yet. I want to look at you,” he said in a charming tone that melted my core.  


“Sure. I am hungry, but don’t want you to leave,” I sounded silly, but I was content with our position.  


“It’s our last night, and it’s definitely not over. I’ll be right back,” he laughed.  


“Okay. Kiss me first?” I puckered my lips.  


“I was planning on it.” He fisted my hair and captured my lips for a passionate kiss that I swore made his cock get hard again. I supposed I would be able to tell when he left. I slid out of him with a pouty look on my face and laid on the bed next to him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead before he stood up quickly with a half hard cock. My eyes fixated on him as he moved about the room tying the robe across his waist. His hair was disheveled from laying on the pillow, and his lips red and puffy from all the kissing. His usually alabaster skin was flushed. 

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

“I’ll be back baby,” I said to him as I leaned in for another kiss that I couldn’t resist. “Don’t put any clothes on while I’m gone,” I whispered in his ear and watched his body shiver hardening his nipples. He looked gorgeous sitting on the bed with his perky tits and hands on his swollen belly that was still growing, and I felt myself get fully hard again.  
I walked briskly down the hallway hoping to avoid noisy security detail, which considering the time of day, they should remain scarce because Naruto would normally be with me. I replayed the sexual encounter that just occurred over and over again in my head, and random thoughts floated by about what I just experienced. Whatever position that was I craved more of it that level of intimacy and free access to all the parts of his body that I loved so much. And whatever liquid that was that came from his breasts was divine even though I knew it was too early for his milk. I needed more of that and hoped he would let me have it. He called me something that confused me. He also called me daddy. I didn’t hate it… But I didn’t understand it either. I also didn’t want to discourage him from being vocal since he tended to be shyer during sex. Perhaps, a nickname for me would boost his confidence. My inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by my interaction with the chefs who handed me two delectable sushi plates for us. I carried them back quickly to Naruto, but he wasn’t on the bed when I walked in. I set the plates down on the dresser in a tizzy prepared to call Kakashi or Yamato to locate him. When I rounded the corner, my questions were answered. The bathroom door was cracked open just a sliver for me to see his sunshine blonde hair. I put my hand over my chest and inhaled a deep breath.  


“What are you…” My heart stopped when I opened the door and witnessed him standing in the mirror. _Damn_ he looked sexy. I almost collapsed as my knees buckled and my heart raced from sneaking a peak. My mouth slacked open at the sight of him in some kind of see through top with a black ruffle band sitting at the crest of his breasts with a mesh fabric that draped over his belly and fully exposed breasts. I snapped my mouth shut to gulp, but I couldn’t help my eyes from popping out of their sockets to gape at him. He gasped when he saw me and attempted to cover himself up, but he would have needed more hands to do that, and I’m glad he didn’t have them. He turned around his back to me though. His skin glistened and I noticed a jeweled emblem at the top of the fabric of the black strappy thong he was wearing before the string disappeared between his tan rounded cheek. I squinted to determine its meaning. When I recognized it as the Uchiha crest, I gripped the counter top for balance.  


“Sasuke! You weren’t supposed to… I was just trying this on… I…” He stuttered from my intrusion and attempted to provide an explanation for his predicament.  


“Were you going to wear this later?” I don’t know how I managed to spit the words out.  


“Maybe…. I just wanted to try it on….” He said nervously.  


“Baby, will you turn around and look at me?” I stifled back a moan. By this point, I had opened up my robe and stroked my cock. He sheepishly obliged and stood in front of me not making eye contact but biting his lip. “Fucking… damn baby,” I strained.  


“You like it….” He blinked as he summoned the courage to meet my perpetuous gaze.  


“Fuck yes I do. Especially that detail on the back of your panties… My crest?” I touched myself hoping he would comprehend just how weak I was for him.  


“Oh, that was before Tenten came up with the merged crest,” he bit his lip again, and I took it as a sign of permission because I couldn’t take it anymore. I cemented my lips to his like two bricks as I picked him up and set him on the bathroom counter. My whole body was on fire. Our tongues tussled with each other as I snuck my hand underneath the mesh to rub his stomach and moved up north to fondle his breasts.  


“I’m going to fuck you in front of this mirror, and you are going to watch. Got it?” I tweaked his nipples with my fingers and alternated between kisses and gentle bites on his neck and shoulder.  


“Please fuck me daddy,” he whimpered.  


“Do you like calling me that?” I asked as I brought my lips to his areola and flicked his nipple wildly with my tongue.  


“Mhmm,” he moaned into my neck and kissed it with his supple lips lingering too long on my skin, but it was okay. He could mark me too. I groaned and enjoyed his simplistic movements.  


“Okay baby. Bend over so daddy can fuck you,” I scooted him off the counter and kissed him until I let go to give him the chance to do as I instructed. He braced the counter with his hands, and I tugged on the thong string with my crest symbol on it. I slipped the thin piece of clothing down around his ankles and inserted a finger into his pussy that creamed from my touch. He was indeed ready for me. In the mirror, I saw his lustrous sapphire eyes and his flared whiskers. He held his breath waiting for me to enter him. He didn’t know what I had planned though. I bucked my hips, so my cock entered his heat. His face flushed and he looked so beautiful in the light and in his negligée that pounded him hard from the start.  


“S’ke,” he cried out as he tossed his head back. His flesh clapped against mine and I leaned forward and played with his breasts squeezing them and pinching his nipples. “Mmm,” he mewled. 

I used my other hand to stroke his cock all while he watched me in the mirror. He never stopped looking at me as I fucked him, and I loved it. I bit his back and shoulders not hard enough to pierce through the skin but hard enough for him to scream out in added pleasure, and I checked on him his cheeks plump and red.  


“Remember what I told you baby about what happens when you wear lingerie around me?” I whispered in his ear and followed it with a lecherous smirk.  


“Mhmm,” he managed to squeak out then he bit his lip. He was so wet around me that I knew I had what I needed.  


“I think you need a reminder,” I purred in his ear and kissed behind his ear and down his neck. I pulled out of his pussy and repositioned myself at his other entrance, the one I had been neglecting with my cock for too long. Once he realized what I was doing, his pupils dilated to the point where I didn’t see the gorgeous blue anymore. He bit his lip, and that’s when I inserted my cock slowly in his ass remembering that this place was different. My cock was coated in his slick that I hoped it wouldn’t be too painful for him, but the sensation would definitely feel different and stronger. He made intangible noises and I grunted from holding back when I wanted to jam my length in and start thrusting. “How does that feel baby?” I made eye contact with him in the mirror.  


“Sooooo good daddy,” he yelped.  


“I’m almost in,” I coaxed. I forgot how much I loved filling this tight, wonderful space with my cock. “I’m going to move baby,” I touched his cheek with the back of my hand and ran it over his sensitive whiskers.  


“Please,” he begged. I moved slower at first from the resistance of his muscles before he relaxed a little and I found my rhythm as I searched for his prostate. I squatted down a little to angle myself up, and I knew once I hit it because he shrieked, “Right there, daddy,” he smiled at me, and I held onto his belly as I thrusted upwards. I felt myself shaking and breathing heavy. He constantly moaned until he shuddered a noise low in his throat and I knew he came. I gave in after a few more pumps and came into my favorite space filling him up. I stumbled backwards. I would have hit the floor if a shower door wasn’t behind me.  


“You okay Sas?” He came to my rescue and steadied me upright.  


“Yes,” I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him tenderly until I lost feeling in my lips. “Now you know what’s in store for you when you wear those outfits around me,” I said after breaking away from him but keeping our noses together. He giggled the one that he does post sex and I smiled at him. “Keep it on while we eat. Luckily, it’s sushi,” I kissed his forehead. I took his hand and tried to pull him out of the bathroom, but he planted his feet preventing me from moving him.  


“I love you, Sasuke,” he said with tears brimming in his once again ocean eyes.  


“I love you too, Naruto. Why are you about to cry?” I embraced him.  


“I don’t know,” he sniffed. “I’m just really happy,” he rubbed his eyes.  


“Me too baby. You make me so happy. Let me feed you,” I kissed his temple.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Sasuke told the truth. We sat on the bed across from each other with our knees touching. I had my flimsy nightshirt on still while he was completely naked. He picked up pieces of sushi with his chopsticks and fed me and himself. He looked so incredible in his post sex glow that I stared at him as I ate. He watched me too from the corner of his eye. He seemed more relaxed than before which put me at ease.  


“Hey Sas, I was wondering…” I broached this conversation cautiously optimistic since we both orgasmed and ate.  


“What is it baby?” He smiled as he plopped another piece of sushi in my mouth. I chewed it gathering my thoughts before I answered, and he tilted his head giving me an odd look.  


“What kind of things did you say about me in your sleep?" I asked as I played with the hem of my shirt. He gazed down at this lap hiding his eyes from me. He almost looked bashful? He wiped his forehead with his arm then turned his head away from me shyly. “You don’t have to tell me…” I regretted bringing it up and took the last bite of sushi to distract myself from my obvious blunder. I took our plates off the bed, and stripped naked. When I came back, he was trembling. I leaped over to him and wrapped him in my arms and cradled his head against my breast. I felt his wet tears staining them. “Sasuke, I’m sorry,” I panicked. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” I kissed the top of his head.  


“It’s not you… It’s just hard for me to relive that time…” I mumbled softly.  


“I know. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I wasn’t thinking…” I kissed his head feeling guilty. He lifted his head up and looked at me with his eyes glazed. He tried to collect his breath in between barreled sobs. He took my hands in his and held them and laced our fingers.  


“I said your name a lot in my sleep because I kept having the same dream….” He whispered softly. I didn’t goad him to continue, but I crawled in his lap and hugged him. He didn’t need to tell me anything else. I understood. Perhaps his team didn’t realize that saying my name his sleep originated from a place of pain, and neither did I at first.  


“It’s okay Sasuke,” I whispered and squeezed him. I combed my fingers through his raven lock and kissed his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me then grabbed my waist and made me stare into his obsidian eye since his rinnegan was covered by strands of his hair.  


“I was drowning in a whirlpool…” he started. “And I was calling for you…” he shut his eyes and shed a tear.  


“Awww. Sasuke,” I pressed soft kisses into his shoulder and collarbone. “Did I save you?” I asked as I kissed away the remnants of his tears on his chiseled cheeks.  


“You did. Not just in my dream…” he put his forehead to mine. “You did in real life too.” He fused his lips to mine in a gentle, emotional greeting. He thanked me with his words, his kiss, his light touch that swept across my back and abdomen in a cyclical fashion. I reciprocated my gratitude and love with my hands roaming freely across his back and through his hair as I parted his lips to intertwine our tongues in a slow harmony. I don’t know how long we kissed for. Time became a fluid entity that presided over nothing but our embrace and love. We both shed tears and said nothing with words just body language. When his cock eventually got hard underneath me, I silently guided it inside my warmth where it belonged. I swiveled my hips gently as I rode him, and we kissed and uttered whimpers and moans into each other’s mouths and lips. I expected my lips to chap from the amount of time that we kissed, but it didn’t happen. After I grinded on his cock for some time. He grabbed my back with a firm hand and laid me down carefully, so he stayed inside me. He gazed at me and tilted my chin up so I looked at him before he penetrated me with deep, purposeful thrusts. We watched each other in silence, and I massaged his chest. I honestly didn’t think he would have any cum left to fill me with, but when I saw the change in his eyes and felt his body tense, I clenched my pelvic floor as his cock pumped his semen inside me.  


“I love you,” he said, and it sounded different almost more meaningful if that was even possible.  


“I love you too,” I said and pursed my lips asking for a kiss which he delivered.  


“I hope you had a great honeymoon,” he kissed my cheek.  


“I did because it was with you,” I smiled.  


“I'm the lucky one because I got to spend it with you,” he kissed me forehead. He curled up with me like usual with his hands rested on my belly. And I couldn’t help but think that I was luckier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for Naruto to only call Sasuke "daddy" a couple times but it just tumbled out again and Sasuke was sooooo turned on that he kinda got into it. But don't worry. He forgot it's in the book so he will freak out when he remembers and confront Naruto hahaha
> 
> I thought the Kakashi scene was funny and should have given you readers a glimpse as to how he watched them hahaha
> 
> I said that Sasuke was going to talk to Kurama at the wedding then forgot so he did here. Hope it wasn't too random
> 
> I panicked when I realized that I wrote most of this chapter and there was little smut so I just kinda threw a lot in at the end. Hopefully it seemed organic enough. Lotsssss of I love you's in this chapter but come on its their honeymoon and they are so in love I can't.
> 
> Fun Fact: don't know if its obvious but Sasuke's dream that he confesses to Naruto about was inspired by one of my favorite Shippuden Openings "Diver" where Sasuke is stuck at the end in a whirlpool and Naruto goes back in to save him.
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit more angsty and will have the baby shower! and I'm excited about it. Shit is going to hit the fan a little bit and then my favorite part will be coming up soon after. All before little Haruki is born. :')


	32. This Isn't Just About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update!!! I've been trying to work hard in real life and I started another fic! It's the total opposite vibe of this (for when I'm in a different headspace) so if you like an angsty, modern college AU SNS slow build then it would be great if you read it too! It also has other ships besides SNS so that might be your vibe too if you like NaruGara and InoSaku ect.
> 
> ANYWAY THIS HOT MESS EXPRESS IS HERE. Almost 11k words
> 
> It has some smut so NSFW, some angst is introduced too. Hopefully this chapter has got some funny moments and sexiness too. I would describe it as more flirty than smutty. This is my all around gymnast type of fic. She does everything (though not to perfection) lol.
> 
> And as always THANK YOU FOR READING. Whether it is pieces of this story or my other one. I'm so grateful to practice writing with such a kind audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd or heavily edited so forgive typos or misused words please :) I'm taking a stab at 3rd person with my other fic so there is a chance I crossover and my brain forgets what I'm writing hahaha

**(Naruto’s POV)**

Even though we only stayed in at the hot spring for a single weekend, arriving back at the penthouse felt foreign and a bit stale. Our love for each other grew exponentially over the course of our short honeymoon. More than I thought possible. I was more attached than ever to Sasuke. His presence was a requirement for me to function properly at this point. I sheltered myself under the comfort of his cloak while we stood in front of the door. It was early in the morning, so the likelihood that guests would be awake was slim. But Sasuke didn’t teleported directly into the apartment as a courtesy.  


“I can’t believe we are back already,” I knotted his shirt unintentionally with my grippy fingers, but he didn’t flinch.  


“Me too. I can’t believe it’s over,” he said in a downtrodden tone. He kissed the top of my head as opposed to my forehead only because it was easier to access.  


“Now we just wait a little less than two months before our son is born.” The hard to believe words flew out of my mouth.  


“I know. It will go by fast,” he said as he sucked in air. He turned the key and the distinct smell of our home permeated my nostrils, and I changed my mind. I was glad.  


“Hey guys! Welcome back,” Jugo greeted us with a cup of tea warming his giant hands.  


“Hey Jugo,” I said as I clung to Sasuke. “How was everything while we were gone?” I asked. He glanced at Sasuke for some reason then back at me.  


“Great! We looked after the place for you guys. Both of you come with me. I have something to show you,” He gestured for us to follow him as he walked with a spring in his step. I looked up at Sasuke with curiosity, but he shrugged. He scooped me up in his arms, and I giggled as we went down the hallway.  


“What’s so funny?” he peered down at me with a crooked smirk drawn on his handsome face.  


“I just like being carried by you,” I scrunched my face into what I hoped was a cute smile. The one he gave back to me suggested I succeeded. I tried to recall a time where I told him that before. He probably knew I liked it from the way I cradled himself in my arms to appear smaller and the obvious fact that I either stared at him lovingly or snuck peaks at him. But saying it was equal to the feeling of lifting a weight off my chest. Like I no longer had to hide.  


“That is not new information usuratonkachi,” he teased, but he followed it up with his lips meeting my forehead. It had been a while since he called me that, and he always meant it in jest. I had to admit that I kind of missed it. He replaced it with baby which I loved even more, but it was a nice call back to our roots as a couple and how far we came since then.  


“Whatever teme. I was just telling you. Okay?” I retorted crossing my arms, and for an extra dramatic effect I turned away from him.  


“I’m happy you told me,” he pecked me on the lips then set me down in front of the closed door to Haruki’s nursery and clasped my hand.  


“I have a surprise for both of you,” Jugo smiled and held the doorknob. 

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Naruto’s sapphire eyes sparkled with the mention of the word ‘surprise’. He yanked on my cloak hard enough to unbalance me as he waited eager for the unveiling. I wrapped my arm around him as Jugo opened the door revealing the elaborately painted nursery. I was under the impression that he was just going to paint the walls the slate blue color that we picked out. What I did not expect was the intricate depictions of ocean life surrounding the walls. I supposed his studies inspired him. Schools of rainbow-colored fish swam across the walls along with whales and dolphins. Corals and kelp creeped up from the baseboards. A sea turtle waved is flipper over the crib. Naruto let go of me and wandered around the room in circles that made me dizzy just watching him.  


“Sas, it’s beautiful! Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it! Jugo!!!” He screeched with enough projection to wake everyone up and launched himself at the gentle giant with a face full of ecstatic tears.  


“It’s no problem buddy,” he buried him in his arms so I could only see the blonde mop of hair sticking up.  


“You’ve outdone yourself Jugo. I love it,” I agreed. Naruto negotiated space for me to join the group hug which wasn’t usually my style, but I complied for the sake of the effort Jugo put into the space and because Naruto insisted.  


“I want to be in here all the time,” Naruto rubbed his eyes, but tears still escaped. I put my arms around him and wiped them with my thumbs. I rested my hands on his belly and felt our son kick in approval of his decorated room. Naruto joined his hands alongside mine and pressed our foreheads together. He giggled, of course, but tears fell from one ocean eye first then the other. I shed a few too before I brought my lips to his. Jugo gave me a pat on the shoulder, and I heard him exit the room.  


“Let’s go back to our room, baby,” I coaxed after breaking from his puffy lips.  


“Mmkay,” He said softly into my shoulder. I picked him up and supported him with my hands underneath his bottom. I kissed him relentlessly all the way to our bedroom, and I didn’t have the capacity due to holding him to close the door behind us, but I didn’t care. No one was awake anyway. We didn’t have to make love before we left the spring, and I craved being inside him and reaffirming to him that the adoration didn’t stop once our honeymoon was over. 

**(Naruto’s POV)**

We tossed our clothes aside the second we entered our bedroom. Sasuke sprawled me out on my back on the bed. I expected him to hover on top of me like he usually does, but inside he huddled close to my side and put his real arm under my neck. I could already feel his throbbing erection against me.  


“Lift your right leg up baby,” he whispered in my ear. His voice smoother than marble and sent a shiver down my right side.  


“Yes, daddy,” I mewled and swung my leg over his hip. He petted my hair and turned my head towards him. He kissed me with the purpose of taking his time and allowing me to sink into the feeling of his soft lips touching mine and our tongues intertwining slowly. I loved it when he took his time with me. I was already breathless and needy from the anticipation.  
He used the arm slinked around my neck to begin massaging and flicking my nipples in an intentional way that made me whimper. He positioned himself at my entrance and thrusted inside me deeply in a relaxed pace. I really loved it when he took his time.  


“Does this feel good baby?” He broke from kissing my lips to ask.  


“Yes, daddy. So good,” I took my free hand and caressed his face. “I love you,” I couldn’t resist saying.  


“I love you too pretty baby. Let daddy take care of you this morning,” he said then placed delicate kisses on my neck as I felt his cock rock inside me. I could see why he picked this position. I felt worshiped and adored by him. Giving into my sensuality, I moved his hand off my breast. He lifted his head off my neck and before he could speak, he watched me rub and pinch my own nipples moaning from the combination of my touch, his cock penetrating in and out of me, and his kisses.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

My jaw slacked open from the sight of him touching his breasts. He rubbed his clit sometimes when I fucked him if I wasn’t already and the position granted him access, but he never touched his breasts. I assumed it stemmed from a place of insecurity, so I never encouraged it or told him to do so. I watched him rile in his own arousal, and I felt my own cock twitch inside him and expand in his walls as a result. I returned my lips to his and kissed him hungrily completely ravished by the sight of watching him pleasure himself from a place that I loved so much and was incredible attracted to.  


“You look so hott baby. I love watching you touch yourself,” I spoke my convictions aloud to embolden him to continue.  


“Mmm,” he responded as he closed his eyes lost in his own pleasure. I took it upon myself to take care of his other breast, and I closed my lips around his pert nipple and nipped at it with only my lips. “Oh Sas….” He squealed. I penetrated him with my cock in a deliberate pace after witnessing his state of bliss because I couldn’t hold back any longer. My prosthetic hand rubbed his thigh for support while I pounded into him.  


“I love tasting you baby,” I mumbled onto his sensitive areola hoping to taste that sweet nectar that came from this place again. He opened his eyes and watched me devour his breast as he fingered his own.  


“I… I’m going to…” I knew what his words meant, and I felt his cum under my thigh that rubbed his cock. I looked at him and smiled. “I want you to cum too daddy,” he pouted. His lips begged me for a kiss, which I obliged. I was no position to say no so close to my own orgasm.  


“Daddy will baby. Only for you,” I looked into his sparkling sapphire and brushed my hand over his whiskers as I felt my cum leaking into his warm, perfect pussy. We stayed connected for a few minutes after and kissed. We both laughed when we felt our son kicking like crazy because of our own lust and love. I curled him up close to me and didn’t feel like leaving for the rest of the day until I remembered the door was open the entire time, so we needed to get dressed at some point.

………………………………………………...........................

Two weeks later, I arranged that Naruto attend lunch with Iruka because Karin informed me that morning that she had urgent matters to discuss with me. With the surprise baby shower for him three days away, I had approached Iruka for a favor to distract Naruto with a lunch date to Ichiraku which he didn’t even consider a true favor because he enjoyed spending time with him. I was pleased with the plan, and I expected Naruto to jump at the opportunity for free food at his favorite place with one of his favorite people. But he was acting clingy and didn’t want to leave me behind.  


“Why won’t you come with me, Sas?” he placed his palms on my chest and gave me a pouty expression and gazed at me with his dazzling ocean eyes that under normal circumstances would get him anything he wants.  


“Because, baby, he invited you to lunch not me. Go spend time with him,” I avoided getting trapped in his eyes by staring ahead while I kissed his forehead. He should be the one able to create a genjutsu instead of me with those eyes of his.  


“But he likes you too,” He puffed his bottom lip out further and glued our bodies together as best as they could be with his thirty weeks pregnant belly.  


“I know he does baby. I’ll be here when you get back. You can leave me for a little while you know,” I tilted his chin up to look at me so he could verify that it was okay. Maybe I was spending too much time with him. I didn’t realize he became this attached to me. But if I was being honest, I was equally as attached to him. I didn’t want to be separated for any length of time either, but I knew this was necessary even if the looming conversation was only about the baby shower.  


“Okay,” he squeezed me tightly pressing his breasts into my chest. I inhaled sharply to prevent arousal.  


“I love you,” I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips wishing I could take it further.  


“I love you too Sas,” he said but didn’t let go of me until I pried him off with my hands grabbing his wrists. He looked crestfallen when I pulled him away and hung his head as he walked out the door. A knot formed in my stomach. Maybe I should have left with him….  


“Is he gone?” Karin asked as appeared from the shadow of the hallway. I had no idea how much she witnessed of Naruto and my exchange. I wanted to lash out at her for spying, but the slight crease in her forehead and downturn in her brows suggested a more serious discussion than I expected.  


“Yes. I talked him into going,” I swallowed nervously but it didn’t prevent the lump in my throat from forming anyway.  


“Good. Let’s sit down, Sasuke,” she walked in front of me with a surprisingly rigid posture and no sly jab about Naruto’s desire to stay by me. I rubbed my palms on my pants to alleviate the sweat forming on them, but my effort failed. If anything, I made it worse, so I clasped them loosely in my lap. She continued with her stiff posture while sitting as she faced me on the couch.  


“What is going on, Karin?” I muttered loud enough for her to hear me even though I hoped she didn’t.  


“I received some information… And it’s not good….” her voice dropped and sounded agitated. She shifted her stance towards me. “I am the only person who knows so far… But obviously you need to know…” Her constant stopping and starting of cryptic phrases made me hold my breath and close my eyes to preserve any ounce of composure I had left. My mind though had no filter and compiled a list of probable issues all having to do with Naruto and my unborn son.  


“Tell me Karin,” my tone was hostile and deliberate.  


“I have just been notified of a something terrible… There is a plot in the works….” She breathed and her glasses fogged up. “To kidnap your son once he is born. I’m so sorry to tell you this,” she said solemnly. I sat frozen in place unable to comprehend the words she just spoke to me. A different kind of shock than finding out that Naruto was pregnant. I panicked upon learning that piece of news but ultimately knew I could handle it because I loved him and wanted a child although it was sooner than I planned. This… This shock originated in darkness… In terror… And I wasn’t prepared to process it… I didn’t know how. “Sasuke, did you hear me?” she touched my shoulder as if she broke me from an illusion of my own creation.  


“ _Who_?” I gritted through my teeth and jumped to my feet.  


“Sasuke,” she held my wrist. “Please, sit,” her voice laced with fear and her eyes begged me to listen, but I shrugged her off me.  


“I asked who? Who is threatening my steal my child?” I yelled loud enough to shatter glass if it was possible for a human. I heard Kiyo start to cry from another room due to my outburst, but my mind spiraled not fazed by my actions.  


“Sasuke, calm down. I can’t tell you when you are like this,” she spat at me. She departed the room and returned with her upset baby in her arms as she tried to soothe her. “You upset my baby,” she scolded. I plopped down on the couch hunched over and pulled my hair at the root. Tears stung in my eyes until I released them in a tidal wave. “Sasuke,” I felt her hand on my back as Kiyo seemed to settle down. She sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder drawing me to hers.  


“We are a month and a half away from his due date, and….” I cried.  


“I know. I know,” she sympathized and spoke to me as if I was the infant who needed consoling. “Tell me who, Karin…” The words almost caught in my throat, but I managed to expel them before I collapsed into a fit of sobs. “Shhhh. He’s going to be alright. And so is Haruki. You have a strong husband and a strong baby too,” she assured.  


“Thank you for not telling Naruto,” I sniffed.  


“You’re welcome. He doesn’t need this stress right now. Sadly, neither do you,” she said softly.  


“Karin, who is after my son?” I asked through a muffled sob and suppressed rage.  


“Orochimaru. He has gathered intel on the pregnancy somehow and obviously knows about both of your bloodlines from his extensive research will no doubt produce powerful offspring. I don’t know anything else,” she sighed.  


“How reliable is the source?” I asked. “Who is the source? Who else is involved? Where is Orochimaru hiding out?” The questions tumbled out of me and I could feel the blood circulating and simmering throughout my entire body like a pot of water on the stove rising to a boil.  


“The source is Kabuto. He reached out to me. Orochimaru approached him, his old sidekick as you know, to gauge his interest in the diabolical plot. Kabuto said that he turned him down. He stated that he is happy where he is in life with the orphanage and the children he looks after. He mentioned to me that you and Naruto fostered those two orphans and brought them to him. He had no idea that Naruto was expecting but told me how in love both of you were. He had zero desire to separate your family,” she exhaled.  


“Where is Orochimaru hiding? Did he say that?” I balled my hands into two tight fists and rose from the couch in a shaky stance. No longer crying. Just fuming. Karin stood up with the little leverage that she had as Kiyo slept in her other arm.  


“He doesn’t know,” she said quietly.  


“I want him found and I want him _dead_. Since everyone else is incompetent, I will do it myself,” I snarled. Chakra concentrated into my eyes activating my sharingan. I hurried to the corner of the room and grabbed my katana. I brushed my bangs aside to uncover my rinnegan. “It won’t take me long to teleport to all of that bastard’s hiding spots and take care of this before he has a chance to harm my son or my husband,” I roared. I felt betrayed considering I brought Orochimaru back using a reverse sealing jutsu. After the war, the village left him to his own devices after he professed loyalty and for his service during the war in reanimating the previous Hokage. I was responsible for this. It’s my fault that is he not still stuck in the tutska blade.  


“Sasuke… Please…Think of Naruto… He needs you… He could barely leave your side today…” She pleaded. So, she did see everything earlier. I strapped the katana to my back.  


“Out of my way, Karin,” I shoved her harder than I meant to, and Kiyo started crying again.  


“You aren’t thinking rationally,” she jumped in front of me. “Your husband is almost eight months pregnant. You cannot leave him Sasuke. You will break him,” she sniveled.  


“I can take care of this before my son is born. I won’t say it again. Get out of my way.” I opened a portal with my rinnegan when I heard the doorknob turn. No. Naruto must be back from lunch… I alternated my gaze between at the black hole in front of me and the hallway to my left contemplating my next move with seconds left to decide.  


“Please don’t, Sasuke. Please,” Karin cried. The door opened, and I sealed the portal shut.  


“Don’t say a word to him,” I warned.  


“Sas! I’m back,” he enthused clueless about the turmoil that occurred seconds before his entry and the tension that coated the room like a thick layer of dust.  


“Hey baby,” I willed my limbs to stop shaking and my adrenaline to level, but I knew I was unsuccessful. Kiyo still wailed in the living room, and I bet Karin was crying softly too.  


“What is wrong with Kiyo? And are you okay, Sas?” he eyed me suspiciously. “Why do you have your katana on your back?” He pointed. “And you look like you’ve been crying…” He attempted to swipe my cheeks to check for dampness, but I backed up hoping I was subtle.  


“I’m… going out to spar with Suigetsu. He and Jugo are at the training grounds…” I lied. My words were convincing even if my body language told a different story. He looked confused and rested his hand on his belly. “I didn’t think you would be back so soon. I was going to leave you a note…” I treaded cautiously. I perceived Karin’s footsteps leaving the living room which was a relief because that made the scenario more ominous.  


“Okay… You are trembling too…” he approached me and wrapped his arms around me. The second I felt his delicate embrace I remembered why I couldn’t leave him and felt ashamed for considering it. I trusted Karin while I left to protect my cover, but a part of me worried about his persuasive nature yielding information from her since I could tell he was skeptical.  


“I’m okay,” I kissed his forehead, but my lips couldn’t even stay in one place from my body’s response to the adrenaline coursing through it.  


“Did you two get in a fight?” He asked me with does eyes peering up at me.  


“No…” I sighed. “Everything is okay,” I enunciated without hesitation and petted his cheek.  


“Okay…” he scrunched his face and flared out his whiskers. “I’ll see you when you get back then…” he looked disappointed, but I could utilize this escape to my advantage to inform my security team about the new developments.  


“I’ll be back soon,” I said then planted a firm kiss on his lips. I kissed his belly too and walked out before I regretted it.  


“Yamato. You around?” I lurked around the entryway.  


“Hey, Sasuke,” he greeted me in his kind, professional manner. “How was the honeymoon? It seemed to go smoothly to me,” he said probably unsure for the reason behind this meeting.  


“No, no. It was great. Can you just make sure that you are really keeping a close eye on him?” I attempted to reign in my desperation.  


“Yes, of course. Are you worried about the baby shower?” He asked which reminded me of that damn event that was the last thing that needed to happen.  


“Shit,” I threw my hands in the air. “Yes and no. I was actually wondering if you would be available after my son is born too…” I hated having to ask him.  


“Sure, I could always ask Kakashi to extend the mission. Is everything okay, Sasuke?” He reached out to touch me, but I took a step backwards.  


“No. I have reliable intel that someone is looking to steal my son after he is born, and I just want…” I faltered. What I really wanted was to kill the son of the bitch for one thing. For another I wanted to protect Naruto and Haruki at all costs even if that meant my life. But I settled for, “to keep my family safe.”  


“Who should I be watching for?” he asked.  


“Orochimaru. At this point, he is operating alone, but that may change. I am going to speak about it to Kakashi right now. Naruto is in the dark, and I want to keep it that way. He doesn’t need to stress about this.”  


“Wow. I can’t say I’m that surprised that he reverted back to his old ways. I’ll keep a close watch especially at the baby shower where I will be in sight,” he stood up straighter arching his back.  


“Thank you, Yamato,” I patted his shoulder before I sprinted off to the Hokage’s Office.  
I interrupted Kakashi while he was deep in one of the Icha Icha books that he has read over a thousand times by this point. I took pleasure in startling him a little.  


“Sasuke? What brings you here? I’m glad the honeymoon went off went no issues,” he commented, but I had no interest in small talk.  


“I have a new development courtesy of my friend, Karin,” I stated. I managed to control my shaking to just my hands, and I attempted to disguise it by keeping them locked in a fist. Leave it to Kakashi’s astute nature to notice anyway  


“Something is wrong. Sit,” he offered. He put his book down intent to listen. For once, I obeyed him without copping an attitude.  


“She received information from a trustworthy source about a plot against my son,” I exhaled. The sentence was never easier to say, but I stuttered less each time.  


“That’s very concerning…” Kakashi scratched his head. “Who?” he asked the next logical question.  


“Orochimaru,” I seethed and tasted blood in my mouth after I said his name.  


“Ugh. Figures that he is up to his old tricks. “Whatever you need, you have my cooperation,” Kakashi resigned and leaned forward closing the distance between us despite the desk that separated us.  


“He wants to kidnap him after he is born. Naruto doesn’t know about this and I don’t plan on telling him,” I sighed preparing for an argument.  


“Sasuke, I don’t advise that…” He began.  


“I know. Not permanently of course just after our son is born and he is recovered. I don’t want to complicate his pregnancy. No one will. Is that clear? You told me whatever I need. Number one thing I need is for Naruto to remain unaware of this. It’s not his business right now,” I said hotly.  


“Fine. I’ll trust you to your statement,” Kakashi furrowed his brow, a more stressed form of his thinking face.  


“I still think Konoha is the best place for Naruto right now, and I have already asked Yamato to keep guarding him if you will extend the mission,” he said.  


“I have no problem with that. Tsunade is doing the delivery?” He asked.  


“Yes,” I responded.  


“I would like to keep watch as well. I’m sure you would like more privacy, but the situation sounds like it is high risk,” he explained, but I understood.  


“I have no problem with that,” I said. “I am going to leave now if everything is set…”  


“Yes. Baby shower is still on for Saturday?” Kakashi inquired with a mischievous look I his eyes that I didn’t care for.  


“Unfortunately, yes. I’ll see you there,”  


“Excellent. I look forward to it. I think you both will like my gift,” he hummed.

When I came back to the apartment, the tension lingered in the air earlier from the serious revelation by Karin. Naruto skipped to greet me in the foyer and threw his arms around me as if I had been gone a month and not a couple hours. I was no doubt happy to see him, but I faked it to some extent from the circumstances the weighed heavily on my mind. He knew me well enough to detect something about my presence was off.  


“What’s wrong, Sas?” he squeezed me.  


“I’m just exhausted,” I said and at least it was the truth. My anger from earlier took a toll on me physically.  


“Aww. Go take a nap,” he peered up at me with a radiant smile on his face. I petted his head then rubbed his belly.  


“I might,” I sighed.  


“Or I have a better idea… That will relax you,” He flashed me a fleeting naughty smirk.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I led him to the bedroom as a willing participant for what I had planned. He seemed on edge for some reason, and I didn’t quite buy his story from earlier that he and Karin didn’t have a fight. When Sasuke left, she shut the door to her room, and I heard muffled sobs. I had tried to knock on her door not to come between their argument but to console a hurting friend. But she never acknowledged me. She probably thought I took Sasuke’s side, but I had no inclination what that would even entail. Still, I wanted to take Sasuke’s mind off of whatever plagued him. I made him halt once we entered our private oasis and closed the door. His half-lidded onyx eye stared at me with remote curiosity as I guided him to the bed. I took off my clothes and undressed him in a deliberate and calculated way removing one article at a time. His eyes flitted in every subtle direction I moved. His hard cock sprung free from his boxers, and I don’t know why I was surprised to see it. He usually displayed a robust insatiable passion for sex all the time, so to see him almost passive except the faint glimmer in his eye and an erection concerned me. I felt even more determined to remedy the situation though I doubted for a second if I had the guts to do it.  


I shook away my inhibitions and hovered over my husband with my swollen belly touching torso. Calling him that aloud or in my head never got old. It ignited a fire in me to proceed. I swept his bangs to the side, so I could stare into the swirling violet eye that I also loved so much. I pressed my lips to his as an invitation to let me take the reins. He reciprocated with his delicious minty taste that had to admit was better than ramen. He reached his hand up to cup my cheek, but I set it down at his side.  


“Just lay down and relax, daddy. Let me do all the work, okay?” I placed a delicate kiss on his lips then watched his eyes widen. My hard cock grazed his as I kissed his entire neck with more pressure than just a peck but not enough to leave marks. I moved my lips down to his collar bone and started from his left side and traveled all the way over to the other side. I felt parts of his body twitch a couple times, and he let out involuntary moans when I got to his chest. I peeked my head up to check on him, and he smiled softly at me. I didn’t expect him to be as compliant, so I felt supported in my gratuitous endeavor. I glided my lips across his strong arms.  


“You take such good care of me with these, daddy,” I praised as I admired his thoughtful masculine hands.  


“Happy to do it baby,” he replied softly. I kept him and myself waiting long enough. I sprinkled a trail of kisses all the way down to his cock, but I kissed his balls first. He squirmed from the sensitivity of my lips and tongue there. I put my hand on his hip to settle him as I positioned myself over his impressive cock that I loved so much. I swirled my tongue around the angry red head, and he inhaled sharply through his teeth.  


“Mmmm. You taste so good daddy,” I said with my mouthful of him. He moaned loudly in response and bucked his hips up making me take more of him in my mouth. I bobbed up and down on his cock slurping from how sloppy and wet I got it from my saliva alone. I took the entire length of his shaft with ease compared to earlier times I experimented. I moaned as his cock hit the back of my throat. I swallowed the precum that gathered in my mouth. I continued fucking his throat at an intermediate place as I fondled his balls giving them the gentlest squeeze.  


“I’m…. close…. Baby,” he mumbled as he reached out to grab my hair.  


“Just let me handle it,” I smiled with my eyes since my lips were occupied. He threw his head back. I selfishly wanted his cum inside my pussy and to release my own orgasm, so I pulled my lips off his cock and repositioned myself on top of him and sank my slick juices onto his cock. I bounced up and down and wiggled my hips back and forth.  


“Baby… Riding my cock like that… I…” he spoke in broken thoughts. I helped him piece them together with the constant rotation of my hips. His eyes darted to my jiggling tits which I grabbed with a free hand because it hurt to have them knocking into each other. I saw him bite his lip, and I leaned over and freed my breasts so I could take my thumb and unhook his bottom lip like he done to me before. His eyes widened from my gesture and from being a few inches from my breast. I knew I was nearing my limit, and I inferred from his heavy breathing that he was too.  


“Here Daddy. Have a taste,” I shoved one of my breasts in his mouth and he sucked it wildly and grazed his tongue over my hardened my nipple like I never experienced before. I cried out from the intensity as I felt my breast leaking into his mouth. I came violently in a fit of whimpers. He flashed me a carnal look as I felt his cum spilling inside me. He touched my cheek and pulled me flush against his skin. He was completely spent and didn’t even know what to say. He kissed my lips at least.  


“Are you more relaxed now?” I asked craving some type of validation.  


“Baby…” his voice was low and husky. “That was the best sex I’ve ever experienced. I’m spoiled,” he kissed me again then fell asleep.

**(Sasuke’s POV)**

Hiding the truth and my constant worrying from Naruto was the most difficult thing I’ve ever done. One because I knew he didn’t deserve to be left in the dark, and if he wasn’t pregnant, he definitely wouldn’t be. At times, I agonized if I made the right decision, and when I found cracks in conversation or lulled moments, the words almost left my mouth. But I knew better. This wasn’t just about him. It was about our son too. Two because it took a toll on me mentally. I hated pretending that everything was alright when it wasn’t. After the holy experience he surprised me with the day Karin broke the news to me, I avoided having sex with him citing excuses that ranged from not feeling well to too tired. My cock wanted him desperately, but it felt like I would be taking advantage of him with the secret that I kept. It had only been a few days, so I didn’t think he started to get suspicious yet.  


Fortunately, the baby shower provided an excuse to refrain from intimacy although I stewed about its other potential problems. With the arrival of spring and additional guests, Sakura and Karin organized the party at Naka park. Since our house had guests anyway, I was glad not to have more people packed in our space. The only trade off was outside presented much more difficult security challenges and I feared that I would spend the entire time watching for dubious activity. Getting Naruto to attend this party wouldn’t be as difficult as his engagement one considering we had a picnic once in the middle of winter once. My cock jumped at the fond memory. I stuffed it in my waistband before Naruto turned around and saw it.  


“Ready to go baby?” I asked.  


“Yeah Sas. I’m so excited to go on a picnic with you now that the weather is nice. But the other one was nice too…” he blushed and bit his lip. He must have remembered the fond outing too. 

I pulled him in for quick kiss surrounding him with my cloak.  


“It will be nice. We are going somewhere different this time too,” I forced out a smile.  


“Where?” He tugged on my shirt.  


“Can’t tell you that. You’ll just have to see. Can I carry you baby?” I asked gesturing my arms open in anticipation. He sprung up to meet them and clutched his hands around my neck. I kissed his forehead and sprinted for the park.

There was no way to hide the amount of people in attendance, so when we approached everyone, Naruto looked up at me curiously.  


“What is everyone doing here Sas? And why are there picnic tables with blue balloons attached to the chairs?” he grinned, and a giggle bubbled up from his throat.  


“I don’t know baby,” I said dumbly with a smile.  


“But you brought me here,” he giggled and palmed my chest, which aroused me. My cock pushed further against my pants, and I tried not to look uncomfortable. Even with all my guilt, my body had no control in regards to his inescapable allure. Fortunately, the public setting provided a shield from sexual tension going further than dirty talk and love swipes.  


“Then I guess we’ll both see,” I smiled. I set him down as the girls rushed over to him with Karin keeping her distance. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten led him away. I walked over to confront Karin.  


“You should go with them. You are like a big sister to him. You can’t treat him differently just because you are mad at me,” I scolded.  


“I am pissed off at you,” she confirmed. “I just can’t… hide it from him…” she said with a gloomy expression. Despite her annoyance for my actions, I sighed with a matching expression on my face. The first real emotion I displayed since that day.  


“It’s hard for me too…” I admitted though it was obvious. “You didn’t tell anyone else, did you?” I asked avoiding naming people.  


“Of course not,” she huffed.  


“I’m sorry Karin,” I apologized.  


“You don’t even know what you are sorry for,” she crossed her arms and childishly snubbed me.  


“You’re right. I’ve fucked up so much at this point, I don’t even know what it would be for,” I sighed.  


“Don’t pull that morose crap with me, Sasuke,” She jabbed me in the chest with her finger that felt as sharp as a katana. “You know exactly what I’m upset about. Answer me this: if he wouldn’t have walked through the door in that exact moment he needed to, would you be standing here right now?” And her words cut like one too. My lip quivered as I shed a few tears. Not because I would have replied no to her question but because I truly didn’t know what I would have actually done and that terrified me more.  


“Sas, why are you crying? This our baby shower!” Naruto come up to me with his hand resting on his belly reminding of my purpose.  


“I know,” I said softly not having an excuse. He gave me a concerned look before he took my hand and dragged me with him up on a platform to a microphone.  


“Thank you all for coming! I’m so touched that you wanted to this for us. Stop planning surprises for me! My heart can’t take it!” Naruto laughed through his tears. I squeezed his hand. He leaned on my shoulder. “Seriously thank you all. I can’t believe you got us gifts too,” Naruto swooned.  


“You should open them!” A voice called in the crowd that sounded like Konohamaru.  


“Want to Sas? Is that like a thing?” Naruto giggled.  


“I’ve never done this either, but we can make it one. Stay there.” I grabbed him a chair to sit in, small scale gesture, but he treated it like I hung the moon.  


“Aww thank you. You are the best. I love you,” he said the words to me and announced them into the microphone presumably on accident. The crowd erupted in a chorus of “awwws” and I grimaced.  


“I love you too baby,” I whispered in his ear after I purposefully moved the microphone out of the way. I kissed him and a blush spread like wildfire across his cheeks.  


“I can’t believe all of you gave our son so many gifts,” Naruto teared up when I handed him the first present neatly wrapped in a shade of blue that matched his eyes. He tore it apart like I expected he would and melted when he pulled out all different onesies and little boy outfits for our son to wear right away and grow into. Every single piece was embroidered with our crest. I got teary eyed from the sight as well. “Oh my gosh Tenten! You shouldn’t have! Thank you so much! Please come give us a hug,” Naruto begged in between sobs. She leaped up from her chair and came up onto the platform and hugged us both individually.  


“It’s no problem you guys. Your son needs to match you after all,” she smiled.  


“They are perfect. Please make all of our children’s baby clothes,” Naruto said in a humorous tone, but he also meant it. I wrapped my arm around him and held him at my side.  


“Oh my gosh I totally will. Just let me know when,” she blushed and left the stage. Naruto collected himself a little and blew his nose before gave him the next gift. It was in a large box, so I set it down in front of him.  


“Eeeek!” he squealed. “It’s adorable! Sas, look!” He beamed at me. He was telling the truth. He pulled out a huge stuffed teddy bear that could fit on the floor as well as a smaller one that our son could curl up with in his crib. I wondered who it was from until he shouted again. “Gaara! I love this so much! Get up here!” Naruto jumped to his feet and held his belly. Gaara hugged Naruto. I knew how much his friendship meant to Naruto, so I made sure the girls extended an invitation to him. I didn’t expect him to bring such an extravagant gift.  


“There is a gift in there for both of you as well,” he said in his deep voice.  


“What?” Naruto bent over and rummaged through the box. He looked cute but unsteady, so I went over and supported his back with my hand. He took out a card and read it. “Shut up. Stop! Gaara this is too much. Take it back,” he tried to shove the card into his chest.  


“No, I want you to both come visit me. You’ll need a getaway for some alone time at some point with the new baby,” he blushed.  


“What is it, baby?” I whispered in his ear as I tried to read over his shoulder. I held onto his belly feeling our son kicking.  


“It’s an all-expenses paid trip to Suna to stay in their luxury hot spring for three nights. We can’t. That’s too much,” he looked up at me. as if I had the answer. I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.  


“It is very generous, but I don’t think you’ll win that argument with him. It sounds like the perfect opportunity to make another baby though,” I purred in his ear, and I couldn’t help my cock hardening against his lower back.  


“Sasuke,” Naruto gasped. “I love you. And your ideas,” He puckered his lips for a kiss, and I happily kissed him for a few moments in front of Gaara while he stood by awkwardly.  


“Seriously thank you so much Gaara,” Naruto threw his arms around him. Gaara touched his belly per Naruto's request, but I didn’t get upset because I just kissed my husband in front of him. And, Gaara provided us with the perfect place and time to make love.  


“Open mine next boss! It’s got baby elephants on it! It’s a small box!” Konohamaru shouted from the audience.  


“I’ll find it,” I pecked him on the cheek.  


“Are you sure, Sas? Because…” He wiggled his ass against my cock undetectable to anyone watching.  


“That certainly didn’t help baby,” I teased. “But they are all far enough away they won’t be able to see,” I assured him.  


“I don’t know… You have a big cock daddy,” he tossed his head back and gave me an innocent look.  


“Mmm. And it’s all yours baby. You are trying to torture me, aren’t you?” I growled. He responded with another slow rocking of his hips. I moaned in his ear before I fled to get the present since everyone was waiting for us to stop flirting. Naruto ripped the paper to shreds and shrieked.  


“Oh my gosh!!! Konohamaru get up here!” Naruto ordered. The kid who idolized him, for a good reason, sprinted up to the stage and Naruto bent over and gave him a hug the second they collided. I kept my hands on Naruto’s hips and inhaled sharply as his ass bucked against my cock. I couldn’t even see what the present was until Naruto reached around to show me. I smiled when I noticed the goofy goggles that Naruto used to wear as a kid with his name taped on them. But Konohamaru was kind enough to get "Haruki' etched into the navy pair. At least the color was decent too.  


“I know he can’t wear them till he’s older but don’t forget he has that blanket from me,” he smiled.  


“He will love the blanket,” Naruto squeezed him. Konohamaru placed his hand on Naruto’s belly. His eyes widened when he felt our son.  


“Wow that is so cool, boss!” He cheered.  


“He says thank you too,” Naruto patted his swollen abdomen.  


“I still get to come over after he’s born right?” He looked to both me and Naruto.  


“Of course. We’ll let you babysit,” I smiled.  


“Really big brother Sasuke?” he bounced on his heels.  


“Yep. We will pay you too so Naruto and I can have alone time together,” I ran my hands up the length of Naruto’s back and felt his body shiver. I bet his nipples were hard too and wished I could see them... And lick them.  


“Oh wow! That’s great! I get paid to be a big brother! Thank you Sasuke!” he hugged me, and I made sure to put distance between us for obvious reasons. He hopped off the stage.  


“When were you going to tell me that babysitting plan of yours?” Naruto turned around to face me and wrapped his arms around my neck.  


“The second I thought of it which was just now,” I chuckled. He surprised me with a kiss on the lips that intoxicated me. I broke away from him to pick out another gift because I was desperate enough for him that I would have fucked him on stage. Why did I feel like he wanted me to? 

Naruto abandoned the microphone thankfully, and people either approached us or we opened gifts then called them over to thank them in person. The next few gifts were random and great or just tragic. Shino got us honey wine which would come in handy for our alone time, so I didn’t mind that. Choji gave us a high chair for when the baby starts eating food. It was a thoughtful gift that related to the love of his life, food. Shikamaru bought us a shoji board since he knew our son would be smart, which he also carved our crest into. I loved it. His girlfriend, Temari gave us a really nice decorative fan with a sun and moon painted on it to hang on a wall in our home. Lee and Gai came up as a pair and, of course, gave us a onesie inspired by their green jumpsuits. Naruto and I exchanged looks where we agreed that our son would never wear it. They also gave us ankle and hand weights for Haruki to begin training as an infant. Naruto and I laughed in good spirits even though we thought they were ridiculous. We silently agreed to never put those on our son either.

**(Naruto’s POV)**

I asked Sasuke to find baa chan’s gift from the stack, and he came back and handed it to me. I opened it and gave the expensive bottle of sake to Sasuke and attempted to wink at him to be sexy, but it came out as a blink instead. He chuckled in my ear and whispered, “Don’t worry baby. You are so sexy, and daddy will prove it to you the night we drink this bottle.” Then he winked effectively, and I creamed my panties. I wanted to respond to him but baa chan made her way to the stage.  


“Thank you so much baa chan! We love the alcohol,” I hugged her.  


“Drink responsibly like when you aren’t breast feeding,” she hugged me.  


“Ah really?” I was glad I didn’t have it in my hand because I would have dropped it.  


“Yes, your baby drinks and eats what you do,” she ruffled my hair. Did you see what else I have in there for you?” she asked. I moved some tissue paper aside and pulled out a medical kit. 

“That should take care of minor sickness and injuries should anything happy to your baby, so you don't call me at all hours of the night,” she stated.  


“That is great thank you! We will definitely need this because we are going to have lots of babies,” I bit my lip and blushed. I could feel the heat from my cheeks and Sasuke’s piercing gaze on me. He walked over to us and put his arm around my waist and a hand on my belly.  


“You haven’t even had this one,” she barked.  


“We just know we are going to,” I giggled and put my hand on her shoulder.  


“I can’t deliver all of them, you know. I am semi-retired,” she closed her eyes and huffed. Eventually she peaked one eye at me though.  


“Yes, you can. You loveeee me,” I teased and hugged her side.  


“Fine you brat. But time your pregnancies around my vacation schedule,” she laughed in her brass tone.  


“Okay. I will. All ten,” I giggled.  


“Ten?!?!” I thought she was going to faint because her face turned pale and she hobbled on her feet.  


“Yeah, we are having ten babies. Right Sasuke?” I looked up at him and smiled.  


“How many you want is how many I want baby,” he pressed his lips to mine. “But since when did we confirm ten? I thought it was always seven for sure?” He whispered sensually in my ear.  


“Since I decided it just this second teme,” I repeated the same phrase he used on me earlier on purpose. He gave me a crooked sexy smirk and pressed his cock into my side.  


“You are naughty. Daddy is going to have to spank you later,” he licked the inside of my ear, but his bangs hid the gesture from everyone. Then he tapped me on the butt as a preview and I stifled a moan.  


“You two are too much,” Tsunade threw her hands up and left the stage at loss for words. I had no idea how much she heard and witnessed. But I couldn’t focus on anything except Sasuke.  


Team Taka came up to the stage next after I suggested that we open all of their presents at once mostly because I wanted this to end quicker so I could be alone with Sasuke. The anticipation and sexual desire had been building for a few days now and my body was craving him inside me, and our intense flirting wasn’t helping calm my urges.  
Jugo walked over to us when Sasuke picked up his present.  


“Hey Sas, you should open this one,” I smiled. “This isn’t just about me dattebayo. You are the father,” I touched his arm. He blushed and gave me a kind smile.  


“Okay baby,” he kissed my forehead, and my heart fluttered.  


I watched him open the box in a methodical way careful to keep the wrapping in tact. The complete opposite of me. I sat down in the chair and put my hand on my stomach as our restless son kicked me.  


“Aww this is so wonderful Jugo. Thank you,” Sasuke hugged him. “He got us a bunch of books to read to him,” Sasuke smiled with glassy eyes.  


“That’s amazing. We will definitely be reading to our children every night thank you!” I stood up to hug him.  


“Wait… There is only one baby in there right?” Jugo pointed to my belly.  


“Yes,” I steadied myself against his body as I laughed. “I was referring to the future.”  


“Oh! Good. I hope you two do have more babies,” he gave us a genuine smile.  


“We will, and they will all love Uncle Jugo,” I attacked him for a hug. He rubbed my belly and I smiled. I glanced back to look at Sasuke expecting him to look upset, but he smiled too.  


“Here is what I got you,” Suigetsu gave me a bag with tissue paper instead of Sasuke. He must have picked out his present from the few that were left.  


I tossed the paper in the air and pulled out some cute teething toys in the shapes of animals. “Aww. I wouldn’t have thought of this. Thanks, Suigetsu!”  


“It wasn’t a big deal. I just picked them up when I bought some for Kiyo because she will start teething soon…” he shrugged. “She’s going to have sharp teeth I bet. Oh, and there is something in there for you guys too…” he laughed. I pulled out several bottles of lube and held one up to show Sasuke. He glared at Suigetsu then came over and wrapped his arms around me.  


“Sounds like you will be needing a lot of that if you plan on having ten children,” his cheeks pinked. He must have overheard our talk with Jugo. I didn’t expect inappropriate Suigetsu to get embarrassed.  


“We will. Thank you. It’s appreciated right, Sas?” I nuzzled my head into his chest.  


“Yes, thank you,” he nodded graciously.  


Last but not least, Karin, whom I felt at odds with over the past few days though I didn’t know why stiffened her arm out as she pushed the huge present towards me. She refused to meet my gaze. I wanted to talk to her in private to get to the root of what was going on. Since Sasuke molded himself to me from behind, I couldn’t see his reaction to her. But I felt his body tense and not the kind like he does right before he orgasms inside me. It was the kind where he is ready to fight. I swallowed nervously then I tore the wrapping apart on the huge present with shaky fingers and attached to clammy hands. The box displayed a fancy stroller that fit three babies. I didn’t understand until I realized she already knew we planned on having a large family.  


“Thank you, Karin, I said quietly. “This is very generous of you….” I felt a lump in my throat. I didn’t dare look at Sasuke, but I felt his hands slipping from my waist. He put them on my belly instead.  


“I did it for Haruki and your other babies. It’s enough to carry one let alone multiple small children,” she said tersely.  


“Thank you,” I said not knowing what else to say and wondering if Sasuke planned on speaking.  


“Yes. Thank you, Karin,” Sasuke said in a hushed tone that made me shiver because his hot breath was close to my neck  


“There is something else for you only that I will give to you later,” She remarked indifferently to me before she walked down the steps. I felt Sasuke tense again.  


“What is going on, Sas? What aren’t you telling me?” I pleaded.  


“We had a fight. It’s not important right now,” he sounded ice cold like the vengeful Sasuke of the past.  


Our discussion was cut short by Sakura walking up to us skeptical of what just took place. I wondered if it was as obvious to the rest of the audience, but it seemed that people mingled with each other instead of watching us which relieved me slightly.  


“I don’t know if Karin told you, but I helped pitch in for the stroller… I also got you my own gift too,” Sakura said nervously as she retrieved the present and bestowed it to me. I tried to focus on the task in front of me, but the physical tension from Sasuke’s body and the cloud of it that surrounded us weighed on me mentally.  


“Aww this is really cute and sweet Sakura. Sasuke, its bath stuff! Toys, bubble bath, shampoo, lotion. Thank you, Sakura that is so sweet. And look! This massage oil is for us right?” I squinted trying to read the label.  


“Yes dummy. That’s for both of you for when you are stressed…” She faltered probably because we looked pretty stressed right now.  


“Thank you so much!” I hugged her. She looked down at my belly. “You can touch,” I smiled. “He’s right here,” I guided her hand.  


“Wow! That was forceful,” she pulled her hand away shocked.  


“Yes, he’s getting stronger,” I smiled. I turned around and noticed Sasuke smile too. I felt more comfortable and breathed out a long breath.  


“I’ll catch up with you guys later. I can’t wait to see him after he’s born,” she smiled.  


“You’ll definitely be one of the first to visit. Thank you,” I hugged her again. She gingerly went to hug Sasuke too even though he accepted her with open arms.  


Only a few people remained, and I was so excited to see Iruka. I met him halfway up the stairs.  


“Take it easy, Naruto,” he held my hand. “You can’t just run around with such precious cargo that you are carrying. How is he doing?” He asked as he rubbed my belly. He found where Haruki was positioned right away.  


“He’s been great. Just getting bigger and pushing on me a little more, but I don’t mind,” I smiled.  


“Hey Sasuke,” Iruka acknowledged my beautiful husband.  


“I’m glad you could make it Iruka. You didn’t have to get us anything. You feed my husband enough for that to count as a gift,” Sasuke joked. Sasuke made a _joke_. And it was funny. I laughed till tears started falling from my face. I hugged him to keep from falling over. Iruka smiled at us.  


“I can keep doing that too. I loved our ramen dates,” He messed up my hair. I broke apart from Sasuke’s hug to find his gift, but it was too big for me to move.  


“Sas, I might need your help,” I called. He rushed over to me and sighed when he saw my predicament.  


“Oh yeah, sorry the box is so big,” Iruka rubbed the back of his neck.  


“It’s okay. We’ll open it up here,” I smiled. “Oh my goodness! It’s like a baby bouncy thing with toys around it!” I didn’t know how else to describe it. “We will use this so much thank you Iruka!” I hugged him. Then Sasuke did and I about shattered like glass. Sasuke and Iruka hugging should have been enough to put me into labor, but I was fortunate that Haruki felt differently. I patted my stomach and praised him for staying in my womb silently.  


“It’s no problem. Both of you deserve it, and so does the world’s cutest baby,” he teared up which made me start crying. Sasuke kept it together for the both of us while I cried on Iruka’s shoulder. Kakashi interrupted our moment with a small gift in his hand.  


“I hope neither of you get that emotional over my gift,” he quipped.  


“I’m sure we won’t,” Sasuke retorted. I broke away from Iruka and snatched the gift from Kakashi while tears still streamed down my face. I opened it up and wheezed.  


“Oh my gosh! How did you get this?!” I tried to hide my excitement from Sasuke.  


“I have an in with the author,” he said coolly.  


“No way! Sun and Moon Series: Honeymoon Paradise!!” I exclaimed then covered my mouth with my hand prepare. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and Kakashi.  


“What a thoughtful gift,” Sasuke said sarcastically.  


“Your husband seems to like it,” he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  


“I do! Thank you!” I giggled and hugged him. He patted me on the back awkwardly. I thought he might want to feel my belly but he something told me that his gift demonstrated he knew less about babies than Sasuke and me.  


Hinata and Kiba walked up to us after him. Hinata carried an ikebana plant in her hand.  


“This is for the baby’s room. It’s supposed to bring peace and good fortune,” she smiled but made it through her speech in one sentence.  


“That is very kind of you Hinata,” I took the plant from her before Sasuke stole it from me.  


“And this is my gift to you guys,” Kiba snorted and revealed a box of strange suction cup looking things that he hid from behind his back.  


“What are these?” I tilted my head curious about the piece of Rubber? Plastic? Why did they kind of look familiar? But my memory was spotty lately.  


“Of course, you don’t know. They are condoms, you know so you don’t get pregnant,” he taunted.  


“I don’t want to use these,” I said to Sasuke shaking my head then I sheltered myself in his arms.  


“I don’t either,” he took the box from me and tossed it over his shoulder. We heard it thump on the ground. Then he flashed Kiba the sexiest smirk. I was dripping wet from the sight of it.  


Kiba stomped off the stage. “Whatever! You’ll be attending our baby shower next,” he hollered.  


“Ha and by then, you’ll be pregnant again,” Sasuke promised. I turned around and kissed him passionately.  


“Um, excuse me?” Ino hissed.  


“Oh sorry,” I turned around and blushed.  


“You two never keep your hands off each other. I swear. Anyway, here is my gift. Well it’s more like a card. I’m setting you up with custom bouquets of your choosing when your son is born,” she said casually.  


“Aw thank you Ino. That is so great,” I smiled.  


“I agree thank you,” Sasuke said cordially.  


“I got you both something too,” Sai gave a closed mouth smile. I opened the gift and was surprised.  


“Wow, this is so thoughtful thank you, Sai. Look Sas, its Haruki’s name in block letters spelled out for his nursery. He painted them,” I goaded him into accepting it. The letters were beautiful and fit the theme and color scheme of Haruki’s room. I intended to hang them on the wall whether Sasuke approved or not.  


“It’s no trouble. I coordinated my design with what Jugo did,” he smiled.  


“I love it. Thank you,” I gave a head nod towards Sasuke.  


“I like it too,” he said quietly as nicely as he could manage.  


“I also got you this,” he handed me a book, and I frowned upon reading the title. “After observing you two during coitus, I thought you might need some education on different positions to try,” he said in the same tone. He didn’t mean to be an asshole like Kiba. The book was called "Sex Positions for Dummies".  


“Um… thank you?” I questioned. He knew better this time and scurried away before Sasuke could respond, which was good because Sasuke looked like he was about to explode.  


“It’s okay, Sas.” I palmed his chest. “You know he doesn’t mean anything by it. He is just kinda dumb, okay? Plus, I’m not even mad about this gift…” I bit my lip. “Because I want to try _every_ position in here with my husband,” I closed the space between us and hooked my arms over his shoulders. His expression softened slightly. I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, “Maybe even use some of them to make babies…”  


“Damnit, baby feel what you do to me,” he kissed my cheek as he pressed his hard cock against my hip. I glanced around the park. No one was watching us anymore.  


"I need you to fill me with your cock, daddy,” I begged.  


“Later,” he whispered. He was hesitating and I didn’t understand it.  


“Hey Sasuke, can I speak to you for a minute?” Yamato appeared out of nowhere and I frowned. I wondered why it was my first time seeing him. He didn’t need to give us a gift to attend, but it was still odd that he didn’t say hello until this moment.  


“I’ll be back,” Sasuke kissed my forehead and hustled over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the angst played out well. It sounded interesting in my head with the moral dilemma for Sasuke with Naruto showing up so I hope it came across as a whole mood. 
> 
> I wasn’t feeling like writing smut and the scenes I wrote were pretty short for some reason so idk if it made them better or worse. You tell me 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> This chapter ends abruptly on purpose because I'm still trying to work some things out in my head. I will give NOTHING about next chapter away because of it muhahaha.
> 
> The only part of this chapter that I liked and had a tonnnnn of fun writing was the baby shower actually. I know it took me longer but I'm glad I held out till I was in the mood. Some of the gifts (like Kakashi's, Hinata's and Sai's, and Konohamaru's) were thought of by Arlovebird just to give credit where it's due. :)


	33. NOT "The End"

This fic is NOT OVER. But it is being rewritten....

If you are interested in reading this story from a more cohesive plot and in third person (opposed to me making this one up as a I go) then go to the next work in the series to continue the story.

The new story will have most of the bones of this fic: Mpreg, SasuNaru, smut, fluff, healing and more angst but in a way that is more thought out from the start and ties up loose ends in this fic that I randomly added.


End file.
